Come Like A Weighbauk
by Jeanome
Summary: Das zweite Jahr unserer liebenswerten Heldentruppe in Hogwarts. Ob der Stein der Weisen wohl echt ist? Und gehören Basilisken eigentlich zu den vom Aussterben bedrohten Arten? Falls ja, kümmert es sie auch?
1. Clear The Gouk’s Nest

**Summary****:** Das zweite Jahr unserer liebenswerten Heldentruppe in Hogwarts. Ob der Stein der Weisen wohl echt ist? Die Ravenclaws und der Rest der Schule bekommen es mit dem Monster aus Salazar Slytherins Geheimlabor zu tun. Und was ist eigentlich mit Ginny los? Werden Fred und George herausfinden, warum ihre kleine Schwester sich so seltsam benimmt? Oder spinnt ihre magische Karte nur? Und gehören Basilisken eigentlich zu den vom Aussterben bedrohten Arten? Falls ja, kümmert es sie auch?

**Warnings****:** Completely AU, spoilers from all books, language (in many ways), violence, Sex (slash, het, femmeslash, whatever), Drugs & Rock 'n' Roll, character death, OoC, OCs etc., nothing has to, but everything (including the aforementioned items, but not limited to them) **might** happen at some point (and the odds are now higher now than in the first book, although I won't guarantee anything), especially **slash** (kind of required by a rabid plot bunny – okay, honestly, it's not required at all, I'll do it just for fun). If you don't like it, stop reading it! Despite chapter titles: This isn't a songfic! (Though it wouldn't hurt to know the songs. They're great. All of them.)

**Rating:** M, just to be safe. And there's a slightly higher chance, that there may be some scenes in this instalment that actually justify the rating – aside from my imbecile ramblings. Slight chance and maybe. Maybe not.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. What a surprise! The "No Money" part always makes me weep. But as far as my own ideas and concepts are concerned: in (the unlikely) case you want to use them, be my guest.

**Vorbemerkung:** Dies ist die Fortsetzung von »Simple Simon Says« und zweites Buch des auf fünf bis sechs Bände angelegten »Come«-Zyklus, den zu beenden ich an keiner Stelle und zu keiner Zeit verspreche. Äh, worauf ich eigentlich hinaus will: Es macht keinen großen Sinn mit dem Lesen zu beginnen – und vor allem hier nicht! Wenn jemand diesen Mist überhaupt lesen will – wovon ich dringend abrate –, dann fange dieser imaginäre Jemand doch bitte beim ersten Band (»Simple Simon Says«) an, schon allein deshalb, weil ich viel zu faul bin, eine vernünftige Synopse zusammenzuschustern. Vollständige Ausgaben des ersten Buches (im PDF-, DOC- und RTF-Format) und des zweiten Buches (PDF und DOC) sind auch als ZIP-Files kostenlos bei einem One-Click-Hoster herunterladbar, die entsprechenden Links finden sich auf meiner Profilseite. Die oben als »Characters« aufgeführten Namen beschreiben nicht notwendigerweise ein Pairing, sondern verstehen sich lediglich als kleiner Auszug aus den Dramatis Personae.

And now, without further ado, the second book!

* * *

**Come Like ****A Weighbauk**

**

* * *

  
**

* * *

**1****. Clear The Gouk's Nest  
**(Donald McGillavry – Silly Wizard)

* * *

Simon zuckte zusammen, als sich eine Hand in sein Blickfeld schob und ihm das Buch, in dem er gerade las, vor der Nase zuschlug.

»Wir essen!«, sagte seine Mum, als wäre das eine Erklärung für ihr Verhalten, und ignorierte seine indignierten Blicke. Als wäre er nicht fähig gleichzeitig zu lesen und zu essen. Er sah auf seinen überladenen Teller und seufzte. Anscheinend war seine Mum der Meinung, dass er in Hogwarts nicht genug zu essen bekommen hatte. Oder sie benutzte seine Rückkehr als Entschuldigung, um einmal wieder so richtig aufzukochen. Er bezweifelte, dass sie das im letzten halben Jahr oft getan hatte, schließlich war sie die ganze Zeit über allein zu Hause gewesen. Vermutlich. Beinahe hätte er sie gefragt, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass eine entsprechende Bemerkung einen wirksamen Gegenangriff darstellen würde, wenn sie ihn das nächste Mal über potenzielle Freundinnen aushorchen wollte.

Er stürzte sich mit Todesverachtung auf die Riesenportionen Braten, Salzkartoffeln und Erbsenpüree, die auf seinem Teller ein Gebirge aus Essen formten, von dem aus breite Ströme aus Bratensoße in das Flachland des Tellergrundes flossen, um dort eine interessante Seenlandschaft zu bilden.

Als er endlich den größten Teil des Gebirges abgetragen hatte und wieder den Tellerboden am Ende der Soße sah, bemerkt seine Mum mit zufriedenem Lächeln, dass er nicht so schlingen solle. Wenn er nicht den Mund so voll gehabt und sowieso nicht hätte antworten können, wäre ihm bestimmt eine angemessene Entgegnung eingefallen.

»Nachtisch!«, verkündete seine Mum strahlend, kaum dass er endlich die letzten Bissen hinuntergewürgt hatte. Sein entsetzter Blick wurde wiederum nicht zur Kenntnis genommen. Nicht dass das Essen nicht geschmeckt hätte, wenn ihm auch der letzte Hauch hauselfischer Kochkunst gefehlt hatte, an den er von Hogwarts inzwischen gewöhnt war. Aber seit er Freitagabend zurückgekommen war, schien seine Mum keine andere Beschäftigung zu kennen, als ihn mit Essen vollzustopfen. Er war einigermaßen versöhnt, als sich der Nachtisch wenigstens als Schokopudding herausstellte. Trotzdem übertrieb sie maßlos. Und er hatte den Verdacht, dass sie dabei auch noch Spaß hatte.

»Und du willst mich nachher wirklich schon wieder allein lassen?«, fragte seine Mum, während sie mit dem Pudding beschäftigt waren. Simon hätte ihren weinerlichen Ton beinahe ernst genommen.

»Mum!«, protestierte er, und sie zwinkerte ihm halb verschwörerisch, halb anzüglich zu. Er ahnte schon, was gleich kommen würde.

»Gerade mal zwei Tage daheim und schon verlässt mich mein Herr Sohn wieder, um den Sonntag mit seiner kleinen Freundin zu verbringen.« Simon sagte sich, dass es überhaupt keinen Grund gab, sich über sie aufzuregen, und dass seine Mum das mit Absicht machte. Seit er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er heute Nachmittag eine Verabredung mit Luna und Anthony hatte, gab sie keine Ruhe mehr und zog ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit damit auf.

»Verarschen kann ich mich selber«, entgegnete er mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck. Seit er wieder zu Hause war, schien dass zu seinem Standardspruch zu werden, wenn er mit seiner Mum redete.

»Wirklich?« Sie kratzte scheinbar völlig auf ihr Schälchen konzentriert die letzten Puddingreste zusammen und betrachtete dann interessiert das kümmerliche Ergebnis ihrer Bemühungen auf ihrem Löffel. »Macht dir der Altersunterschied gar keine Sorgen? Sie ist immerhin erst – wie alt? Zwölf?«

»Elf!«, presste er wütend zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. »Sie wird erst zwölf und du weißt das genau!« Wenn jetzt Anthony hier gesessen wäre und ihn dermaßen aufgezogen hätte, wäre ein Tritt vors Schienbein fällig gewesen. Ein knochenbrechender Tritt, wohlgemerkt. »Und sie ist _nicht_ meine ›Freundin‹!«

»Natürlich, Schätzchen«, antwortet seine Mum ungerührt. Sie stand unbeeindruckt von seinen erbosten Blicken auf und räumte seelenruhig die Teller und Schälchen in den Geschirrspüler. Noch nie war die Versuchung so groß gewesen, seiner Mum reinen Wein einzuschenken. Aber es war ihm bis jetzt gelungen, den Gedanken an George und den peinlichen Vorfall mit … und Fred recht erfolgreich zu verdrängen. Und nur um seiner Mum den Mund zu stopfen, dieses Fass aufzumachen, das war die Sache einfach nicht wert. Es war schlimm genug, dass er den beiden heute Nachmittag wieder entgegentreten musste, da konnte er zusätzliche nervliche Belastungen – wie sie unzweifelhaft entstehen würden, wenn er seiner Mum hier und jetzt eröffnete, dass er nicht _direkt_ auf Mädchen stand – nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Zum Glück würden wenigstens Luna und Anthony mit dabei sein. Das würde einen gewissen Sicherheitspuffer darstellen. Das hoffte er zumindest. Wenn nur die Zwillinge den Mund hielten und keine zweideutigen Anspielungen machten. Die ganze Sache mit … es war auf jeden Fall ein unglaublicher, riesiger und unaussprechlicher Fehler gewesen. Ausgerechnet Fred! Seine Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen, als er an die möglichen Peinlichkeiten dachte, die heute noch auf ihn zukommen konnten.

Er zuckte nervös zurück, als seine Mum ihm über den Kopf strich. »Und vergiss deine Hausaufgaben nicht. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass deine Noten noch weiter abrutschen, oder?«

Nach diesen Worten – die eindeutig unter der Gürtellinie waren – verwuschelte sie seine Haare und verschwand dann lachend aus der Küche in Richtung Arbeitszimmer. Dabei wusste sie genau, dass seine Noten nur wegen der praktischen Prüfungen mittelmäßig waren. Seine Leistungen in den Theorieteilen gehörten mit zu den besten des ganzen Jahrgangs. Flitwick hatte ihn sogar vor der ganzen Klasse deswegen gelobt und seine Arbeit in Zauberkunsttheorie als Musterlösung verteilt, was ihm ziemlich unangenehm gewesen war.

Als er das seiner Mum erklärt hatte, die natürlich etwas überrascht über sein mittelmäßiges Abschneiden gewesen war, hatte sie dauernd die Hand vor den Mund gehalten. Und auf seine Frage, was denn bitteschön so komisch sei, hatte sie betont ernsthaft erwidert, dass daran natürlich nichts Komisches sei und es aber auch wirklich eine echte Zumutung sei, von jemandem zu verlangen, sein theoretisches Wissen in der Praxis zu beweisen. Er hatte selbstverständlich verstanden, dass ihn seine Mum nur auf den Arm nehmen wollte, er war schließlich kein Vollidiot. Trotzdem hatte er an dieser Stelle die Unterhaltung abgebrochen und war auf sein Zimmer gegangen, um zu lesen. Die Rufe und Entschuldigungen seiner immer noch lachenden Mutter hatte er nicht beachtet, während er die Treppe zum ersten Stock erklommen hatte. Wenigstens musste man mit Büchern nicht reden, wenn man nicht wollte.

Er blieb am Küchentisch sitzen und schlug sein Buch wieder auf. Aber er konnte sich nicht richtig auf die »Grundzüge alchemistischer Transformationen« konzentrieren. Zu viele andere, ablenkende Gedanken schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf. Er musste bei nächster Gelegenheit einen Brief ans Zaubereiministerium schreiben, um sich nach einem Weg zu erkundigen, wie er als Minderjähriger das Haus mit Schutzbannen und Privatsphärenzaubern ausstatten lassen konnte. Er hatte seiner Mum zwar vom Wiederauftauchen von Du-weißt-schon-wer erzählt, aber sie schien die Gefahr nicht richtig zu begreifen und war nicht sonderlich beunruhigt. Der _Daily Prophet_ – ihr einziges Fenster in die Zaubererwelt – hatte auch nichts darüber berichtet, ebenso wenig wie über den Stein der Weisen, von dem er ihr natürlich nichts erzählt hatte. Sie wäre mit Sicherheit nicht erfreut gewesen, wenn sie erfahren hätte, dass ihr Sohn in den Diebstahl eines wertvollen magischen Gegenstandes verwickelt war. Dann auch noch dieser Alchemie-Unsinn mit seiner unlogischen Signaturenlehre und den dämlichen astrologischen und pseudoreligiösen Bezügen, die er zutiefst verabscheute. Transsubstantiation, Transmutation, Transformation! Destillat, Sublimat, Amalgam! Kalzination, Reduktion, Projektion! Es hörte sich alles nach einem Riesenhaufen Schwachsinn an. Und dieses schwammige Geschwafel über »Quintessenz«, die »Prima Materia« und die »Königliche Tinktur«. Er kam langsam zur Überzeugung, dass die meisten Autoren von Alchemiebüchern selbst nicht wussten, wovon sie da eigentlich redeten. Jeder von ihnen schien eine eigene kleine Privattheorie zu vertreten und fabulierte munter drauf los. Mit normaler Chemie, wie er es von der Schule her kannte, oder Zaubertränken, wie sie in Hogwarts gelehrt wurden, hatte der ganze Unsinn wenig zu tun. Hoffentlich hatte Anthony mehr Durchblick, was Alchemie betraf, und bekam tatsächlich ein paar Hinweise von seinem Großvater, diesem angeblich so berühmten Zaubertrankmeister, sonst sah Simon schwarz für einen sinnvollen Einsatz des Steins der Weisen.

Und dann das Schlimmste überhaupt: Heute Nachmittag würde er wieder den Zwillingen unter die Augen treten müssen. Bei dieser Vorstellung verspürte er ein höchst unangenehmes Ziehen in der Magengegend, das ihn an das grauenhafte Erlebnis seiner ersten und einzigen Achterbahnfahrt erinnerte, zu der er sich – in einem Anflug geistiger Umnachtung – von seiner Mum hatte überreden lassen. Und je näher der Zeitpunkt kam, an dem er die beiden wiedersehen sollte, desto schwerer fiel es ihm, den Gedanken daran verdrängen. Ein Blick auf die Küchenuhr sagte ihm, dass er noch fast drei Stunden Zeit hatte, bis es soweit war. Und da er das Bild der beiden nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekam und das Gefühl in der Magengrube einfach nicht besser wurde, entschied er sich, eine Pause einzulegen. Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn, in seiner augenblicklichen Stimmung weiterzulesen. Er nahm sein Buch und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Wenn er schon dauernd an George und Fred denken musste, konnte er das ebenso gut nutzbringend verwenden. Außerdem wäre er danach bestimmt etwas ruhiger und ausgeglichener. Zumindest schien es einen Versuch wert, vielleicht half es ja. Na gut, gestand er sich selbst ein, das war wohl nicht das allerwahrscheinlichste Ergebnis. Aber auch nicht _völlig_ ausgeschlossen.

* * *

George hörte schon am Geräusch der Fußtritte, mit denen Fred die ächzenden Holzstufen der Treppe malträtierte, dass sein Bruder keine guten Nachrichten brachte. Er sah auch nicht auf, als Fred die Zimmertür hinter sich zuknallte, sondern beendete erst den Absatz über Kelpies. Was Kettleburn ihnen über die Sommerferien aufgegeben hatte – eine Auflistung und Kurzbeschreibung aller ganz oder teilweise hippoformen magischen Geschöpfe –, würde von allen Schularbeiten am schnellsten zu erledigen sein. Deshalb hatte er auch mit diesem Teil begonnen.

Normalerweise hatten er und Fred es ja nicht so eilig, sich ihre Ferien mit Hausaufgaben zu verderben, aber dieses Jahr würden sie vielleicht noch mehr als üblich zu tun haben, und ein kleiner Vorsprung konnte nicht schaden. Außerdem würde es ihre Mum vielleicht etwas besänftigen, die gar nicht begeistert von ihrem Abschneiden bei den Prüfungen war. Dabei waren ihre Noten sogar ziemlich gut, wenn man bedachte, wie wenig Zeit sie fürs Lernen und die Vorbereitung verwendet hatten. Oder, was das anging, für die Schule überhaupt.

Freds wanderte unterdessen ungeduldig auf und ab, jedenfalls versuchte er es, was angesichts der beengten Verhältnisse in ihrem Zimmer kein leichtes Unterfangen war. Die viereinhalb Schritte von der Tür, durch den schmalen Gang zwischen ihren Betten hindurch, bis zum Fenster waren nicht wirklich geeignet, um nervöse Streifzüge zu unternehmen. Außerdem machte der Bodensatz ihres Zimmers – diverse Quidditchmagazine, zwei halb ausgepackte Schultruhen und allerlei Krimskrams, der sich eben angesammelt hatte – das Ganze zu einem Hindernislauf, und Fred musste im Stelzschritt seine Runden drehen.

Erst als George die Feder weglegte und sich seinem Bruder zuwandte, stellte dieser seine sinnlose Wanderung ein und ließ sich auf eines der Betten fallen. Auf Georges fragend erhobene Augenbraue hin antwortete Fred mit einem einzigen Wort: »Waschtag!«

George war nicht überrascht. Ihre Mum war am ersten Ferienwochenende immer sehr beschäftigt und verließ ihr Reich im Erdgeschoss kaum. Es wäre schon ein kleines Wunder gewesen, wenn sie unbemerkt an den Küchenkamin herangekommen wären. Und ein Ablenkungsmanöver konnten sie sich nicht leisten. Bei der momentanen Laune ihrer Mum hätte das ohne weiteres Hausarrest und Arbeitslager bis zum Ende der Ferien bedeuten können.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. »Also Plan B.«

Fred sprang wie elektrisiert auf. »Dann los! Wer weiß, wie lang wir brauchen, bis wir den blöden Turm finden!«

George schüttelte den Kopf und blieb sitzen. »Dad hat gesagt, es sind nur ein paar Kilometer. Mit den Besen sind wir in null Komma nichts da.«

Aber Fred achtete gar nicht auf ihn und wühlte bereits in ihren Schultruhen. Er warf George das Bündel mit dessen Treiberausrüstung zu und klemmte sich seine eigene unter den Arm. Dann stürmte er aus dem Zimmer und die Treppen hinab. Dabei hatte er es so eilig, dass George ihn erst im Erdgeschoss wieder einholte. Er packte Fred an der Schulter, um ihn aufzuhalten.

»Die Standuhr!«, zischte er ihm ins Ohr. »Ich sag' Mum Bescheid.«

Zum Glück verstand Fred sofort, was er wollte. Während George in die Küche ging, verschwand sein Bruder im Wohnzimmer, um sich um die große Standuhr zu kümmern, deren Zeiger den Aufenthaltsort jedes Familienmitglieds anzeigten. In der Küche war ihre Mum gerade damit beschäftigt, mit ihrem Zauberstab einen riesigen Wäscheberg abzuarbeiten, während das Radio vor sich hin dudelte. Stück für Stück dirigierte sie die Sachen aus dem Korb, zauberte sie trocken und bügelglatt und brachte sie dann mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs dazu, sich wie von selbst zusammenzulegen und sauber und ordentlich auf einem der sieben Kleidungsstapel niederzusinken.

»Mum?«, fragte George vorsichtig, um sie nicht stören. Seine Mum brummte nur und blickte weiterhin konzentriert auf die Wäsche. Sie hatte immer drei Sachen gleichzeitig vor sich schweben, und sobald ein Teil auf seinem richtigen Stapel gelandet war, ließ sie auch schon das nächste aus dem Korb hochsteigen.

»Fred und ich gehen ein bisschen trainieren.« Seine Mum nickte nur, ohne ihm wirklich zuzuhören. Genau, wie George gehofft hatte. »Wir sind dann draußen.« Wieder gab sie nur ein zustimmendes Murmeln von sich. Er verschwand schnell wieder aus der Küchentür, bevor seine Mum noch etwas merken konnte. Manchmal hatte sie geradezu legilimentische Fähigkeiten, wenn es um die Pläne ihrer Zwillinge ging, und George wollte kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen.

Fred kam auch gerade wieder aus dem Wohnzimmer und gab ihm mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass er sich um die Uhr gekümmert hatte. Sie verließen das Haus durch die Vordertür. Die Ritzen der Pflastersteine im Hof waren von Moos überwuchert und knöchelhohe Gras- und Unkrautbüschel sprossen aus ihnen hervor. Kein Wunder, bei der Düngung, dachte George. Besonders vor dem Hühnerstall war der Boden mit Federn und einer dicken Kotschicht überzogen. Bestimmt würde ihrer Mum jetzt, wo ihr Nachwuchs wieder zu Hause weilte, bald einfallen, dass dieser sich auch im Haushalt nützlich machen konnte. Und eine der ersten Arbeiten, mit denen sie Jahr für Jahr aufzuwarten hatte, war das Unkrautjäten im Hof und das ekelhaft staubige Freikratzen des Stalls von Hühnerscheiße. Letzteres würde sie sich aber wahrscheinlich als Strafe für Fred und ihn aufsparen. Irgendein Anlass würde sich schon finden, da war George sicher.

Sie überquerten den Hof, ließen den Hühnerstall rechts liegen und näherten sich dem Schuppen. Das Tor stand weit offen, und sie sahen ihren Dad, der ihnen den Rücken zugewandt hatte und sich mit seiner Neuerwerbung vergnügte. Er hatte die Motorhaube des alten, türkisfarbenen Autos aufgeklappt, seinen Kopf tief in den Eingeweiden der Muggelmaschine vergraben und wedelt fluchend mit dem Zauberstab in der Luft herum. Offensichtlich amüsierte er sich prächtig.

Fred war George einen bedeutsamen Blick zu und hob dann den Zeigefinger vor die Lippen. George beobachtete gespannt, wie sein Bruder den Zauberstab an den Hals hielt und geräuschlos hinter ihren Dad trat.

»ARTHUR WEASLEY!«, ertönte plötzlich die Stimme ihrer Mum in ihrem schrillsten Tonfall aus Freds Kehle. »Was in Merlins Namen treibst du da schon wieder?«

George konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Lachen verbeißen, als ihr Dad ruckartig aus dem Motorraum fuhr, zwar die Haube knapp mit dem Kopf verfehlte, aber den Metallstab, der sie oben hielt, mit dem Ellenbogen wegstieß und ihm die Klappe mit lautem Knall vor der Nase zufiel. Der schuldbewusste Gesichtsausdruck ihres Dads, als er sich mit eingezogenem Kopf vorsichtig umdrehte, schlug in Verwirrung um, als er ihre Mum nirgends sehen konnte. Als Fred zu lachen begann, schien er endlich zu begreifen.

»Fred!« Drohend fuchtelte er mit dem Zauberstab. »Willst du, dass mich der Schlag trifft?« Dann murmelte er noch etwas von vorzeitigem Ergrauen und Haarausfall vor sich hin, aber so leise, dass George es nicht genau verstehen konnte.

Fred grinste bloß. »Weiß Mum, was du hier machst?«

»Nun«, antwortet ihr Dad bedächtig, »sie weiß, dass ich das Auto reparieren will. Ein reines Forschungsprojekt natürlich. Besseres Verständnis der Muggeltechnik und so weiter. Ihr wisst schon.«

»Und das hat Mum geschluckt?«, fragte George, der keine Sekunde lang glaubte, dass das schon alles war. Ihr Dad war wirklich ein außergewöhnlich untalentierter Lügner – im Vergleich zur übrigen Familie jedenfalls.

»Raus damit!«, unterstützte ihn Fred. »Was hast du damit vor? Wir erzählen's bestimmt nicht weiter.

»Und wenn, dann bestimmt nicht Mum!«, fügte George hinzu, als er sah, dass ihr Dad nicht völlig überzeugt war.

»Na gut«, gab dieser schließlich nach und winkte sie näher heran. »Ich versuch', das Auto zum Fliegen zu bringen«, erklärte er im Flüsterton, als bestünde die Gefahr, dass ihn ihre Mum noch aus der Küche heraus hören könnte. Was angesichts des manchmal schon unheimlichen sechsten Sinns ihrer Mum nicht vollkommen ausgeschlossen war, wie George zugeben musste.

»Genial!«, sagte Fred bewundernd, und auch George fand, dass die Idee an sich nicht schlecht war.

»Wie weit bist du?«, fragte er, und überlegte schon, was Fred und er alles mit einem fliegenden Auto anstellen konnten. »Und wann machen wir den ersten Probeflug?«

Aber ihr Dad winkte ab. »Das dauert noch. Und selbst wenn ich den Wagen fertig hab' …« Er sah zweifelnd zum Haus hinüber und seufzte. »Ich weiß nicht, ob eure Mutter uns einen Probeflug erlauben wird.«

»Darüber kümmern wir uns, wenn es soweit ist«, sagte Fred und tätschelte ihrem Dad tröstend die Schulter. »Keine Sorge, Dad. Uns fällt schon was ein, oder, George?«

George fand den Optimismus seines Bruders ein bisschen übertrieben, und antwortete deshalb nur mit einem vagen »Mal sehen«.

Auch ihr Dad bedachte Fred mit einem skeptischen Blick. »Was wolltet ihr eigentlich im Schuppen? Außer eurem Vater ein paar weitere Jahre seines Lebens zu rauben natürlich.«

Demonstrativ hielten Fred und George ihre Quidditchsachen hoch. »Wir machen 'ne Lernpause«, sagte George zur Erklärung.

»Nur ein bisschen Training«, fügte Fred hinzu. »Wir wollen doch nicht einrosten.«

Ihr Dad sah sie misstrauisch an. »Einrosten? Am ersten Ferienwochenende?« Aber bevor sie etwas erwidern konnten, hob er abwehrend die Hand. »Geht weg!«, sagte er, während er sich mit der anderen Hand an die Stirn fasste und seine Augen bedeckte. »Geht einfach wieder weg. Ich hab' euch nicht gesehen. Vergesst, dass ich gefragt habe! Ich will nichts wissen. Was ich nicht weiß, muss ich eurer Mutter nicht erzählen.«

Fred holte zwei Besen aus dem Schuppen, während George ihrem Dad freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte. »Danke, Dad. Bist 'n Kumpel!«

»Haut bloß ab, und lasst mich in Frieden weitermachen!«, bat ihr Dad. »Und lasst euch ja nicht erwischen!«

»Bei was denn erwischen, oh Erzeuger?«, fragte George mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag.

»Hoffentlich werde ich das niemals erfahren«, murmelte Arthur Weasley, bevor die Zwillinge grinsend hinter dem Schuppen verschwanden und ihre Besen bestiegen.

* * *

»Bleib nicht zu lange auf, mein Mondschein!« Ihr Dad drückte Luna zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Stirn. »Und kommandier Bitzer nicht herum.«

»Ja, Dad«, antwortete Luna sanft und hatte vor, sich daran zu halten. Es war sowieso an der Zeit, die Kaminverbindung zu testen.

»Wirst du dich auch nicht langweilen?«, fragte ihr Dad unvermittelt.

Luna musste kichern. Wenn ihr Dad wüsste …

»Ich hab' mich doch noch nie gelangweilt«, beruhigte sie ihn, als sie sah, dass er es wohl ernst gemeint hatte. Und es stimmte auch. Sie war schließlich daran gewöhnt, allein zu Hause zu sein. Und sie langweilte sich überhaupt selten, wenn sie alleine war. »Außerdem hab' ich 'ne Menge Hausaufgaben, die ich machen kann.« Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. »Wenn's mir wirklich langweilig wird.« Sie bemühte sich, ernst zu bleiben, weil ihr Dad immer noch so besorgt aussah.

»Du weißt ja«, setzte er an, »die Arbeit in der Redaktion …«

»Dad!«, unterbrach ihn Luna. »Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Ich komm' schon zurecht. Wirklich.«

Ihr Dad schien nicht überzeugt. Er seufzte und gab ihr noch einen Kuss. »In zwei oder drei Wochen nehm' ich mir ein paar Tage frei. Versprochen.« Er lächelte sie an. »Und wenn ich keine vernünftige Vertretung finde, dann gibt es eben mal eine Woche lang nur eine Notausgabe.«

Luna hatte beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie ihrem Dad nicht sagen konnte, dass er sich vollkommen grundlos Sorgen machte. Aber sie konnte ihm jetzt kaum eröffnen, dass sie vorhatte, einen guten Teil der Ferienzeit mit den anderen im Schwarzen Turm zu verbringen. Aber andererseits war die Gelegenheit vielleicht ganz günstig … hmm, fragen würde wohl nicht schaden.

»Ich könnte ja auch Simon oder Anthony besuchen. Wenn ich mich zu sehr langweile, meine ich«, schlug sie zögerlich vor, als wäre ihr die Idee gerade erst gekommen. »Oder sie besuchen mich mal. Was meinst du?« Sie schenkte ihrem Dad ein so hoffnungsvolles Lächeln, dass er gar nicht Nein sagen konnte.

»Natürlich«, stimmte er überrascht und vielleicht auch ein bisschen erleichtert zu. »Das lässt sich bestimmt einrichten. Aber lass uns darüber ein anderes Mal reden. Ich muss jetzt wirklich los.« Er griff zu dem Glas mit Flohpulver und warf eine Prise in den Kamin. »Bis morgen früh dann, mein Mondschein.« Und mit diesen Worten trat er in das grün aufflackernde Feuer, teilte dem Flohnetz seinen Zielort mit und verschwand.

»Ts, ts, ts!« Die missbilligenden Geräusche kamen von dem Porträt ihres Großvaters, das über dem Schreibtisch ihres Dads hing und jetzt kopfschüttelnd auf seine Enkelin hinuntersah. Und aus einer Ecke des Zimmers meldete sich Bitzer zu Wort: »Das muss Bitzer aber auch sagen.« Und er machte tatsächlich ein paar Geräusche, die so ähnlich wie das »Ts, ts, ts« ihres Großvaters klangen. Luna fand das Benehmen ihrer beiden Vertrauten so lustig, dass sie wieder zu kichern begann. Bitzer redete sonst nie mit den Porträts im Haus, nicht einmal, wenn er sie abstaubte. Er hielt es für unter seiner Würde, mit gemalten Zauberern und Hexen zu sprechen.

Luna ging zum Kamin und nahm sich, wie es eben ihr Dad getan hatte, ein bisschen Flohpulver, steckte jedoch auch noch das Glas ein, bevor sie in das grüne Feuer des Kamins trat.

»Schwarzer Turm«, sagte sie deutlich, ehe sie im Wirbel der vorbeiziehenden Kamine verschwand. Eine paar Sekunden später trat sie unsicher aus ihrem Zielkamin in völlige Schwärze. Es war so dunkel, dass sie nicht die eigene Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Sie griff an ihr Ohr, um ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen und für Licht zu sorgen. Doch im selben Augenblick hörte sie ein Geräusch, das wie ein Fingerschnippen klang. Gleichzeitig sprangen sämtliche Fensterläden der Küche auf und ließen den strahlenden Sonnenschein herein.

»Danke«, sagte sie zu Bitzer, der ihr offensichtlich gefolgt war. Er bleckte nur seine blitzenden Zähne.

»Überflüssig von Miss Luna, Flohpulver mitzubringen«, meckerte er dann drauf los. »Bitzer das Glas aufgefüllt.« Dann verschwand er scheinbar beleidigt, und Luna hörte, wie sich auch im oberen Stockwerk die Fensterläden knarrend öffneten.

Sie sah sich in der Küche um. Seit Jahren war sie nicht mehr hier gewesen, aber Bitzer schien nichts verändert zu haben. Die großen, schwarzen Steinblöcke der Mauer glänzten beinahe, so sauber waren sie. Die bunt bemalten Küchenschränke, der Ofen und die Spüle folgten der perfekten Rundung der Wand. In der Mitte des Raums zog sich die Wendeltreppe mit dem schmiedeeisernen Geländer nach oben und verschwand in der Decke. Der lange, große Küchentisch auf der anderen Seite war ebenfalls gebogen und folgte der allgemeinen Krümmung der an der Wand entlanglaufenden Sitzbank. Dahinter war eine Falltür, die über ein paar Stiegen in den Vorratskeller führte, in dem ihre Mum immer die Gläser mit Marmelade und Eingemachtem aufbewahrt hatte.

Geistesabwesend stellte sie das Flohpulver auf den Kaminsims, wo tatsächlich schon ein vollgefülltes Glas bereitstand, wie Bitzer behauptet hatte. Dann machte sie einen Schritt in die Küche hinein. Sie wollte sich auch in den oberen Stockwerken umsehen. Bevor sie jedoch die Wendeltreppe erreicht hatte, hörte sie hinter sich das Feuer erneut auflodern. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie Anthonys Kopf, in grüne Flammen gebadet, aus dem Kamin herausschauen.

»Luna!«, rief er. »Endlich! Ich hab schon ein paarmal versucht, dich zu erreichen.«

»Warum?«, fragte Luna und ging vor dem Kamin in die Hocke. »Ich bin pünktlich.« Was stimmte. Zumindest war sie nicht _sehr_ viel später dran, als sie vereinbart hatten, und da weder Simon noch die Zwillinge schon angekommen waren, war sie außerdem die Erste. Anthony hatte also wirklich keinen Grund, sich darüber zu beschweren, dass sie noch nicht früher hier gewesen war.

Er schien einen Moment lang verwirrt, fing sich aber gleich wieder. »Keine Zeit. Ich kann heute nicht kommen. Familientreffen.«

Luna fiel auf, dass der Kranz grüner Flammen sehr gut zu Anthonys pechschwarzen Haaren passte. »Grün steht dir«, teilte sie ihm mit, was ihr erneut einen seltsamen Blick von Anthony eintrug.

»Hier«, sagte er, ohne auf ihre Bemerkung einzugehen, und reichte ihr ein kleines Kästchen durch den Flammenvorhang. Luna fand es sehr hübsch. Es war aus Silber, aber über und über mit einem verschlungenen Netz aus goldenen Spiralmustern bedeckt. »Für den Stein«, erklärte Anthony unnötigerweise, und Luna bestätigte mit einem Nicken, dass sie das sehr wohl verstanden hatte. Schließlich war sie nicht dumm.

»Muss jetzt Schluss machen. Meld' mich später wieder. Spätestens morgen.« Mit diesen Worten verschwand Anthonys Kopf und das grüne Feuer im Kamin erstarb. Luna stand wieder auf und betrachtet das Kästchen genauer. Der Verschluss ließ sich leicht öffnen. Im Inneren war es mit einer dicken Goldschicht ausgekleidet. Vermutlich war es ursprünglich für irgendwelche gefährlichen magischen Zutaten gedacht. Der Stein würde darin zwar kaum so sicher wie im Fluss sein, aber wenn Anthony glaubte, dass es reichen würde, dann stimmte das vermutlich. Jetzt musste der Stein nur noch dort sein, wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Wenn er im Fluss abgetrieben worden war, wäre der ganze Aufwand umsonst gewesen.

Schon wieder flackerte grünes Feuer hinter ihr auf, und Simon stolperte aus dem Kamin. Ihm schien schwindelig zu sein, denn er hielt sich am Kaminsims fest und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Seine Muggelkleidung verlieh ihm ein seltsam fremdartiges Aussehen. Er wirkte kleiner und irgendwie noch unscheinbarer als in seinen Schulroben. Sogar das unstete Flimmern seiner Aura war kaum zu erkennen.

»Hi«, begrüßte sie ihn, als er die Augen wieder öffnete und den Kaminsims losgelassen hatte. »Willkommen im Schwarzen Turm!« Das sagte sie weniger für ihn, als für das Haus. Sie wollte schließlich nicht, dass Simon etwas zustieß, weil der Turm ihn für einen Eindringling hielt und die Schutzzauber aktivierte.

»Bin ich der Erste?«, fragte Simon und klang dabei besorgt.

»Nein«, antwortete Luna und wunderte sich, wo der Junge bloß seine Gedanken hatte. Dabei tat er doch sonst immer so schlau. Sie steckte Anthonys Kästchen ein, bevor sie ihn auf das Offensichtliche hinwies. »Ich war vor dir da.«

Simon verdrehte die Augen. »Und wo bleibt Anthony?«, fragte er, während er seinen Blick durch die Küche schweifen ließ. »Er sollte doch schon längst da sein, oder?«

»Anthony kann nicht kommen«, informierte ihn Luna. »Eine … hmm, Familienangelegenheit oder so.«

»Was?« Simon schien für einen kurzen Moment der Panik nahe. »Er lässt uns mit George und Fred allein?«, fragte er mit sich komisch überschlagender Stimme.

»Mhmm«, bestätigte Luna. »Aber keine Angst. Der Turm ist ja auch noch da.«

Simon wollte anscheinend zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, aber plötzlich tauchte Bitzer in der Küche auf, und er machte den Mund wieder zu. Bitzer knurrte den Jungen an und sagte etwas in seiner maunzend-bellenden Hauselfensprache.

»Bitzer, das ist Simon. Er ist ein Freund. Simon, das ist Bitzer, unser Hauself«, stellte sie die beiden vor. Simon sagte »Hallo«, doch Bitzer knurrte nur noch einmal und wandte sich Luna zu.

»Zwei Zauberer auf Besen. Turm hat sie«, teilte er ihr übellaunig mit. »Noch mehr ›Freunde‹ von Miss Luna?«, fragte er dann patzig.

»Möglich«, antwortete Luna lächelnd und ging zur Wand, um einen der großen schwarzen Steinquader der Mauer zu berühren. Sie schloss die Augen und wartete, bis der Turm Kontakt mit ihr aufnahm. Zuerst fühlte sie, wie sehr er sich freute, dass endlich wieder jemand in ihm weilte. Er war wohl in den vergangenen Jahren ziemlich einsam gewesen, obwohl ein paar Jahre für ihn kaum eine lange Zeit sein konnten. Dann übermittelte er ihr ein Bild der beiden Eindringlinge, die er festgesetzt hatte, und fragte, was mit ihnen geschehen solle. Er hatte sie aufgehalten, sobald sie die südliche Grundstücksgrenze überschritten hatten. Da sie relativ nahe am Fluss gefangen worden waren, wo sie sowieso hinmussten, bat sie den Turm, die beiden erst wieder freizulassen, wenn sie und Simon bei ihnen waren. Und sie stellte ihm Simon und Anthony, oder vielmehr den Jungen, dessen Kopf vorhin im Kamin erschienen war, denn mit Namen konnte der Turm nicht viel anfangen, gleich noch als Freunde vor, die jederzeit willkommen waren. Der Turm bestätigte ihr Anweisungen und schien froh, endlich einmal wieder etwas zu tun zu haben. Sie streichelte den schwarzen Stein zum Abschied, bevor sie wieder die Augen öffnete und Simon unterrichtete.

»Die Zwillinge sind da«, sagte sie zu ihm und ging zum Tor des Turms. Als sich die großen Flügeltüren öffneten, sah sie sich nach Simon um, der wie erstarrt dastand und keine Anstalten machte, ihr zu folgen.

»Na komm schon!«, forderte sie ihn auf. »Sie werden schon nicht beißen.« Und nach kurzem Nachdenken fügte sie hinzu: »Und wenn doch, dann beißen wir zurück.« Sie musste lächeln, als sie sich das vorstellte. Sie trat durch das Tor in den Garten, und Simon kam zögernd nach.

Sie verließ gleich den Kiesweg und umrundete ein Viertel des Turmes, bis sie freies Blickfeld nach Süden hatte. Da der Turm auf einer Hügelkuppe stand, konnte man weit in die grüne Landschaft sehen. Wie grasbedeckte Riesenwellen in einem gewaltigen Ozean erhoben sich Hügel in alle Richtungen soweit das Auge reichte. Ein silbrig glänzender Faden schlängelte sich zwischen ihnen hindurch. Weiden und Eschen begleiteten den Weg des Flusses zu beiden Seiten. Auch am Fuß des Hügels, auf dem der Turm stand, floss er vorbei. Und nicht weit davon entfernt entdeckte sie die zwei kleinen Gestalten auf ihren Besen, die wie eingefroren in der Luft hingen.

»Da!« Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Stelle, wo die Zwillinge festsaßen.

»Was ist mit ihnen?«, fragte Simon und wirkte dabei noch besorgter als zuvor.

Er benahm sich, als hätte er tatsächlich Angst vor den beiden. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Simons komisches Benehmen während der letzten Tage in Hogwarts und dann das seltsame Verhalten seiner Aura im Zug – Luna wusste einfach nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Aber wenn die Zwillinge ihn bedroht oder ihm gar etwas getan hatten – was sie den beiden ohne weiteres zutraute –, dann würden es die beiden bald bereuen, dafür würde sie schon sorgen. Simon war vielleicht eine Nervensäge und manchmal alles andere als nett, aber immerhin konnte er sie nur durch seine Anwesenheit wenigstens zeitweise von der verfluchten Gabe ihrer Sicht heilen. Unabsichtlich natürlich, und ohne dass er davon wusste, aber trotzdem.

»Mach dir keine Sorgen«, versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. »Die Schutzzauber des Turms halten sie fest. Und wenn sie frech werden sollten …« Sie grinste Simon aufmunternd an. »Sagen wir mal so: Der Turm kann auch böse werden, wenn's nötig ist.«

Simon wirkte nicht sonderlich beruhigt, folgte ihr aber, als sie sich an den Abstieg machte. Es war nur ein kurzer Spaziergang, die sonnenbeschienene Wiese hinunter, und Simon blieb immer ein bisschen zurück, als wollte er sich hinter ihrem Rücken verstecken. Ein paar Schritte vor den Zwillingen hielt Luna an und betrachtete sie genauer. Sie waren vollkommen erstarrt und schwebten in Flughaltung über ihre Besen gebeugt gut zwei Meter über dem Boden. Nur ihre Roben bewegten sich leicht im Wind. Auch Simons Aura, die zu einem der beiden im Zug übergesprungen war, war verschwunden. Und sie war sich sicher, dass sie selbst die kleinsten Reste noch hätte wahrnehmen können, wenn sie denn noch da gewesen wären, obwohl ihre Sicht zunehmend nachließ. Aber da war nichts mehr. Was eigentlich schade war, fand sie. Es wäre nett gewesen, wenn noch mehr Leute etwas von Simons Aura besessen hätten. Und bestimmt kein Nachteil für sie selbst.

»Du kannst sie jetzt loslassen«, sagte Luna, und die Schutzzauber des Turms gehorchten ihr augenblicklich. Die beiden setzten ihren Flug fort und rauschten links und rechts von ihr und Simon vorbei, bevor sie ihre Besen stoppen konnten. Die dann einsetzende Schimpftirade hätte Luna eigentlich einfach nicht beachtet, aber als der eine von seinem Besen stieg, auf Simon losging und ihn wegen des angeblich gemeinen Überfalls anschnauzte, zog sie in einem Anflug von Beschützerinstinkt ihren Zauberstab, was den anderen Weasley, der sich bei ihr über die Fesselzauber beklagt hatte, verstummen ließ. Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände, und auch sein Bruder hielt endlich den Mund. Warum sich Jungs immer so aufführen mussten, war Luna ein Rätsel. Man konnte doch über alles vernünftig reden.

»Wenn ihr euch nicht benehmt, lass' ich euch rauswerfen!«, drohte sie den beiden kurzerhand. »Und behalt' eure Besen«, fügte sie noch hinzu, falls ein Rauswurf allein die Zwillinge nicht abschreckte. »Dann könnt ihr nach Hause laufen!«

»Schon gut«, sagte einer der beiden ganz vernünftig. »Kein Grund auszuflippen.« Sie musste wirklich lernen, die zwei zu unterscheiden. Vielleicht sollte sie Simon fragen, wie er es machte. Er hatte anscheinend keine Probleme damit.

»Wo ist der Stein?«, verlangte der andere Zwilling zu wissen. »Habt ihr ihn schon rausgeholt?«

»Und wo steckt Goldstein?«, lautete die Frage des ersten. »Er wollte doch auch kommen, oder?«

»Anthony hat keine Zeit, und der Stein liegt immer noch im Fluss«, antwortete Luna, weil Simon weiterhin den Schweigsamen spielte. »Wir können sofort los und ihn suchen«, schlug sie vor und wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern nahm Simon an der Hand und ging voran. Man musste die Jungs nur beschäftigen, ihnen etwas zu tun geben, dann würden sie sich schon beruhigen.

Sie marschierte zielstrebig am Fuß des Hügels entlang auf den zwischen den Bäumen hervorglitzernden Fluss zu, Simon an ihrer Seite und die Zwillinge kamen hinterher. Als sie an der Uferstelle, an der sie den Stein vor zwei Monaten versteckt hatte, angekommen waren, blieb Luna stehen.

»Da ungefähr müsste er liegen«, sagte sie und deutete in den Fluss. »Ich hab' ihn zwischen zwei große Steine geklemmt. Viel Spaß beim Suchen!« Dann setzte sie sich ans Ufer und zog auch Simon zu sich herunter. Die Zwillinge schauten zwar etwas verdattert, wie sie fand, aber begannen trotzdem, ihre Roben abzulegen.

»Die zwei können auch allein suchen«, flüsterte sie Simon zu. »Wir hatten schließlich schon die meiste Arbeit mit dem Stein.«

Simon nickte ruckartig, sagte aber nichts dazu. Er schien krampfhaft bemüht, nicht zu den Zwillingen hinzusehen. Seine Augen waren starr auf den Fluss gerichtet und nur hin und wieder zuckten seine Pupillen zur Seite, um aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick auf die beiden Weasleys zu werfen. Luna kam das langsam unheimlich vor. Simon hatte überhaupt keinen Grund, sich vor den beiden zu fürchten. Und er schien auch nicht wirklich ängstlich zu sein, eher … sie wusste selbst nicht, was es genau war.

»Wie sieht das Ding überhaupt aus?«, rief einer der Zwilling vom Ufer aus zu ihnen herüber. Sie hatten inzwischen ihre Roben abgelegt und ihre Hosenbeine hochgekrempelt. Luna gab Simon einen Schubs. Es wurde Zeit, dass er auch einmal etwas sagte, und sie wollte genau sehen, wie er reagierte, wenn er mit den Zwillingen reden musste. Er warf ihr zwar einen verzweifelten Blick zu, antwortete aber, als sie beharrlich schwieg.

»Äh«, sagte er unsicher und mit einem Gicksen in der Stimme – etwas, das er sonst möglichst vermied – und wurde sogar ein bisschen rot, was sie so noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Wenigstens nicht, wenn es keinen offensichtlichen Grund dafür gab. »Die Außenschicht sieht aus wie ein Brocken Sand.« Er räusperte sich. »Ungefähr faustgroß.«

Die Zwillinge kletterten über die Uferböschung in den Fluss, aber Luna schenkte ihnen tatsächlich keine Beachtung, im Gegensatz zu Simon, der nur so tat, wenn sie mit ihrem aufkeimenden Verdacht recht hatte. Sie starrte immer noch ungläubig auf Simons Gesicht und konnte kaum fassen, was sie meinte dort gesehen zu haben. Der Junge schien unter ihren Blicken ziemlich nervös zu werden.

»Was?«, zischte er sie plötzlich an. Luna wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde, wenn sie jetzt zu kichern begann, weshalb sie ernsthaft bemühte, nicht herauszuplatzen.

»Welcher ist denn der Auserwählte?«, flüsterte sie leise in verschwörerischem Tonfall. Und Simons entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihr alles, was sie wissen wollte. Er hatte genau verstanden, was sie gemeint hatte. Sie konnte ihr Grinsen nicht länger unterdrücken. Und sie konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen.

»Alle beide?«, rief sie lauthals und gespielt schockiert – so laut, dass es auch die Zwillinge hören mussten. Simon stöhnte auf, bedeckte sein Gesicht mit der Hand und ließ sich rückwärts ins Gras sinken, als würde er versuchen, buchstäblich im Boden zu versinken. Die Zwillinge starrten aus dem Fluss zu ihnen herüber. Sie konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten und begann zu lachen.

»Anthony wird einen Anfall kriegen, wenn er das hört!«, brachte sie nur mit Mühe zwischen ihrem Kichern heraus. »Und dann wird er sich kaputtlachen!« Simon stellte sich offenbar tot und gab keinen Mucks von sich. »Und Terry erst!« Luna kam sich zwar ein bisschen gemein vor, aber die Sache war einfach unwiderstehlich komisch. »Stell dir mal vor, was Terry für Augen machen wird, wenn er es erfährt.« Das entlockte Simon ein Aufstöhnen, und Luna kugelte sich im Gras. Sie bekam nicht einmal mit, wie einer der Zwillinge ein Triumphgeheul ausstieß, einen unansehnlichen Brocken aus dem Wasser zog und über seinem Kopf schwenkte, so sehr lachte sie.

* * *

Terry wusste nicht mehr, wann er aufgehört hatte zu heulen. Er lehnte an der Hauswand und fühlte sich leer. Ausgepumpt. Er starrt dumpf auf das Taxi, das auf sie wartete. Der Fahrer, ein dicklicher, alter Mann mit dünnen grauen Haaren lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, doch Terry spürte das Mitleid in seinem Blick und hätte ihn am liebsten in die Weichteile getreten. Oder ein paar Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt. Ob er Ärger mit dem Ministerium bekam, war jetzt auch egal.

Die Haustür ging auf, und seine Mutter kam heraus. Sie wirkte vollkommen ruhig und hatte eine dicke Schicht Make-up aufgelegt, damit man die Spuren der letzten Nacht nicht so deutlich sehen konnte. Sie zog den letzten Koffer hinter sich her. Sein Vater folgte ihr, machte aber keine Anstalten, ihr zu helfen. Er sah mitgenommener aus als seine Mutter. Seit dem Streit gestern Abend hatte er kein Wort mehr gesagt, nicht einmal als seine Mutter heute Morgen gepackt und ein Taxi gerufen hatte.

Terry hasste sie alle beide. Warum hatten sie ihn überhaupt bekommen? Wie konnten sie ein Kind in die Welt setzen, wenn sie es dann doch nicht miteinander aushielten? Und anscheinend hatten sie nur auf seine Rückkehr gewartet, um sich zu trennen. Das war das Schlimmste. Dass sie auf ihn gewartet hatten.

Der Taxifahrer nahm seiner Mutter den Koffer ab und versuchte, ihn zu den anderen im Kofferraum zu stecken. Aber es war nicht mehr genug Platz, und er musste ihn auf dem Rücksitz neben Pucks Käfig verstauen. Und dann war es endgültig so weit. Das Gepäck war im Auto, es blieb nichts mehr zu tun. Seine Eltern gaben sich nicht einmal die Hand zum Abschied. Sie starrten sich nur einen Moment lang schweigend an, dann sagte seine Mutter »Mach's gut, John«, sein Vater nickte und sagte »Mary«, und das war es dann. Der Taxifahrer hielt die Tür auf, und seine Mutter stieg ein, während sein Vater vor ihm in die Hocke ging und zu Terry aufsah. Sein geflüstertes »Tut mir leid, Terry« hätte er sich ebenso gut schenken können, dachte Terry. Er nahm die folgende Umarmung hin, aber ihm fehlte entweder die Kraft oder er hatte keine Lust, sie zu erwidern. Er wusste es selbst nicht genau. Vielleicht war er auch immer noch enttäuscht, weil sein Vater nichts gesagt hatte. Aber er war nicht einmal mehr richtig wütend, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, dass er es eigentlich sein sollte. Der Mistkerl hatte nichts gesagt, sich nicht einmal die Mühe gegeben, es abzustreiten. Das wäre doch das mindeste gewesen. Als seine Mutter ihm vorgeworfen hatte, dass sie für ihn nur eine bessere Putzfrau sei und dass sie keine Lust mehr habe, zu Hause zu sitzen und mit dem Essen auf ihn zu warten, während er sich mit seiner Neuen, »dieser kleinen Schlampe«, vergnüge, hatte er nur geschwiegen. Und sie nach einer Weile dann gefragt, nachdem sie immer weiter geschimpft hatte, warum sie wohl glaube, dass er das tue. Dass sie selber schuld sei, dass er ihr dauerndes Keifen und Kritisieren einfach nicht mehr aushalte, und dass der einzige Grund, warum er sie nicht schon vor Jahren verlassen habe, Terry sei. Und seine Mutter hatte gesagt, wenn das so sei, dann wolle sie seinem Glück nicht länger im Wege stehen, morgen würde sie ihre Sachen packen und verschwinden. Mit Terry. Und dann hatten Türen geknallt, und seitdem herrschte absolute Funkstille zwischen seinen Eltern.

»Terry«, rief seine Mutter vom Auto aus. »Kommst du?«

Er löste sich steif aus der Umarmung seines Vaters und ging mit langsamen Schritten zum wartenden Taxi. Er quetschte sich auf den Rücksitz, neben Pucks Käfig und den letzten Koffer. Als er sich noch einmal umdrehte, hob sein Vater die Hand, als wolle er ihm zum Abschied zuwinken, ließ sie aber gleich wieder sinken. Terry war es inzwischen egal. Sie hatten ihn nicht einmal gefragt, wo er bleiben wollte. Seine Mutter hatte nur verkündet »Aber den Jungen nehm' ich mit«, und sein Vater hatte dazu nichts gesagt.

Er sah die Augen des Taxifahrers im Rückspiegel, wie sie ihn anstarrten. Er starrte einfach so lange zurück, bis der Mann wegsah. Jedes Mal, wenn sie in eine Kurve fuhren oder das Auto über eine Straßenunebenheit holperte, flatterte Puck in ihrem Käfig auf. Er steckte einen Finger durch die Gitterstäbe und ließ sie daran knabbern, was sie etwas beruhigte. Gott sei Dank dauerte die Fahrt nur eine halbe Stunde. Er wollte nicht, dass auch noch die arme Puck stundenlang unter der Gemeinheit seiner Eltern leiden musste.

Auf den letzen Kilometern der Fahrt wurden die Häuser auf beiden Seiten der Straße immer kleiner und ähnlicher, bis sie die Reihenhaussiedlung erreichten und eines wie das andere aussah. Das Häuschen seiner Großeltern war nur dadurch von den anderen zu unterscheiden, dass seine Oma auf dem Bürgersteig stand und vor dem Gartentürchen auf sie wartete. Das Taxi hielt an, und sie stiegen aus. Dann fiel seine Mutter seiner Oma in die Arme und begann wieder loszuheulen. Terry beachtete es kaum, sondern zerrte Pucks Käfig vom Rücksitz und stellte ihn auf dem Bürgersteig ab. Er sah dem Taxifahrer zu, der die Koffer auf den Gehsteig stapelte. Im Fenster eines Nachbarhauses bewegten sich die Vorhänge, und Terry sah undeutlich ein Gesicht zwischen den Gardinen hervorlugen. Es war ihm egal.

Als sich seine Mutter so weit beruhigt hatte, dass sie den Fahrer bezahlen konnte, wandte sich seine Oma ihm zu.

»Armes Spätzchen«, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, während sie ihn fest in die Arme nahm und über den Rücken strich. »Mein armes Spätzchen! Wie geht es dir?«

Und Terry wusste es nicht. Was war das auch für eine blöde Frage! Aber seine Oma erwartete anscheinend auch gar keine Antwort. Sie drängte ihn zum Haus und erzählte etwas von einer schönen heißen Tasse starken Tees. Er schaffte es gerade noch, Puck mitzunehmen. Seine Oma musterte den Käfig misstrauisch. Seine Großeltern wussten natürlich noch nicht, dass er ein Zauberer war. Er hätte beinahe losgelacht, als er sich ihre Gesichter vorstellte, wenn sie es erfahren würden.

»Sie sind da!«, rief seine Oma den Flur hinab, als sie das Haus betraten. »Hilf Mary mit den Koffern!«

Terry hörte das Grummeln seines Opas aus dem Wohnzimmer, sah ihn aber nicht, weil seine Oma ihn schon in die Küche geschubst hatte, auf einen Stuhl drückte und ihm eine Tasse Tee vor die Nase setzte. Sie schaufelte löffelweise Zucker hinein, was er eigentlich gar nicht mochte, aber er sagte nichts. Und sie stellte einen Teller mit Teegebäck vor ihn hin.

»Iss, Spätzchen!«, forderte sie ihn auf, und Terry gehorchte automatisch. Er fühlte sich zu müde, um sich zu wehren. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wann er das letzte Mal eine ganze Nacht lang durchgeschlafen hatte. Es musste wohl in Hogwarts gewesen sein. Und gestern hatte er gar kein Auge zugetan.

Vom Flur her hörte er das Rumpeln von Koffern und das leise Grunzen und Schimpfen seines Opas, der sich mit ihnen die Treppe hoch mühte. Er überlegte, ob er helfen sollte, blieb dann aber einfach sitzen. Seine Oma redete vor sich hin, während sie noch drei weitere Tassen einschenkte und sich dann zu ihm an den Küchentisch setzte. Er hörte ihrem Geplapper gar nicht richtig zu. Doch langsam ging ihm ihr dauerndes »armes Spätzchen« auf die Nerven. Was ging es sie überhaupt an, wie er sich fühlte? Aber es tat ihm gleich leid, dass er das gedacht hatte. Es war ungerecht. Seine Oma konnte nichts dafür. Immerhin hatten sein Opa und seine Oma nicht einfach Kinder in die Welt gesetzt und sich dann eben mal so getrennt. Sogar seine anderen Großeltern lebten immer noch zusammen, auch wenn sie sich dauernd stritten. Nur von ihren Kindern war das scheinbar zu viel verlangt. Aber Terry wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Seine Oma stand wieder auf und stellte noch einmal einen frischen Teekessel auf den Herd. Er hielt ein Plätzchen in seinen Tee und beobachtete, wie er sich allmählich auflöste und die aufgeweichten Brösel langsam auf den Boden der Tasse sanken.

Sein Opa betrat die Küche. »Mary hat sich hingelegt«, sagte er und ließ sich räuspernd auf seinen Stammplatz auf der Eckbank nieder. Zu Terry sagte er nichts, legte ihm nur kurz die Hand auf die Schulter, zog sie aber auch gleich wieder weg. Seine Oma hörte endlich auf zu reden und setzte sich ebenfalls wieder. So saßen sie eine Weile schweigend da, bis sich Puck mit einem schrillen Ruf zu Wort meldete. Terry kramte einen Eulenkeks aus seiner Tasche und steckte sie ihm durch die Gitterstäbe.

»Was ist das für 'n Viehzeug?«, fragte sein Opa brummig.

Terry räusperte sich, bevor er antwortete. »Mein Steinkauz.« Puck flatterte zu dem Brocken zwischen den Gitterstäben und daran zu knabbern begann. »Er … äh, sie heißt Puck.«

Sein Opa grummelte nur, während seine Oma sich darüber ausließ, was für ein hübsches Kerlchen sein Vögelchen doch sei. Als hätte Terry nicht gerade gesagt, dass es sich bei Puck um eine Sie handelte. Aber dann schwiegen sie alle wieder, und nur das Klappern der in den Teetassen rührenden Löffel war zu hören. Sein Opa nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.

»Bah!« Er richtete seinen anklagenden Blick auf Terrys Oma. »Willst du mich vergiften, Frau? Das ist ja das reinste Zuckerwasser!«

Terry musste gegen seinen Willen grinsen. Sein ganzes Gesicht fühlte sich dabei seltsam an, als würde er eine Grimasse schneiden. Trotz der Proteste seiner Oma, die meinte, dass Zucker gut für die Nerven sei, bestand sein Opa darauf, dass sie seinen Tee wegkippte und ihm eine neue Tasse einschenkte.

»Wenn sie das Zeug in Gläser abfüllen tät', könnt' sie's als Honig verkaufen«, grollte er an Terry gewandt. Als er die frische Tasse Tee vor sich stehen hatte, griff er hinter sich auf die Ablage der Eckbank und nahm seine Tabaksdose herunter. Er drehte sich mit einem Geschick, das Terry schon immer fasziniert hatte, eine Zigarette und zündete sie an. So saßen sie eine Weile, seine Oma trank ihren Zuckertee, sein Opa rauchte, und Terry löffelte die Reste des Plätzchenbreis aus seiner Tasse. Er war plötzlich so müde, dass er nur mit Mühe die Augen offen halten konnte. Aber er wollte nicht nach oben. Seine Mutter würde bestimmt mit ihm reden wollen, wenn sie ihn allein erwischte, und darauf hatte er im Moment überhaupt keine Lust.

»Darf ich fernsehen?«, fragte er darum, als seine Tasse leer war. Sein Opa brummte wieder nur, und seine Oma sagte: »Natürlich, Spätzchen!«

Er nahm Pucks Käfig und verzog sich mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer. Er setzte sich auf die Couch, stellte den Käfig neben sich auf den Boden, schaltete den Fernseher ein und schaute ein paar Minuten in das dumme Gesicht eines Nachrichtensprechers, dessen langweiliges Schwadronieren sich mit dem Klappern des Geschirrs aus der Küche vermischte. Beim Wetterbericht fielen ihm endgültig die Augen zu, und er schlief ein.

* * *


	2. Under Her Wing

* * *

**2. Under Her Wing  
**(Mother – Roger Waters)

* * *

Anthony räusperte sich leise, aber die Frau, die in einem Sessel schräg vor dem Kamin saß, war so sehr in ihre Lektüre vertieft, dass sie ihn immer noch nicht bemerkte. Wenn er noch irgendwelche Zweifel gehabt hätte, spätestens jetzt wären sie ausgeräumt gewesen. Die Frau konnte nur Simons Mutter sein. Wenigstens war damit die Frage geklärt, von wem Simon seine Büchermacke hatte. Und sein langweiliges Gesicht.

»Ähem«, versuchte er es noch einmal lauter, und endlich sah Mrs. Grey von ihrem Buch auf. Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie nur seinen Kopf aus dem Kamin ragen sah, lächelte dann aber freundlich. Vielleicht war die Ähnlichkeit mit Simon doch nicht so groß, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte. Jedenfalls machte sie einen wesentlich lebendigeren Eindruck als ihr Sohn, aber das mochten auch die vielen Falten bewirken.

»Hallo«, sagte sie und legte ihr Buch zur Seite. »Du bist Anthony, nehme ich an? Simon hat schon viel von dir erzählt.«

Anthony erinnerte sich an seine Manieren. »Bitte verzeihen Sie mein unangemeldetes Eindringen, Mrs. Grey«, entschuldigte er sich höflich. »Anthony Goldstein, zu ihren Diensten. Es freut mich sehr, Sie endlich persönlich kennenzulernen. Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie nicht bei etwas Wichtigem gestört?«

Sie hatte zwar ein angenehmes, helles Lachen, aber Anthony war nicht ganz klar, was es zu lachen gab. Seine Mutter wäre stolz auf seine Höflichkeitsfloskeln gewesen. Aber vielleicht wurde in diesem Haus weniger Wert auf gutes Benehmen gelegt.

»Aber nicht doch, Mr. Goldstein«, antwortete sie nach ihrem kurzen Auflachen. »Sie stören keineswegs. Was verschafft uns die Ehre Ihres Besuchs? Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie Mr. Grey zu sprechen wünschen? Soll ich Sie bei ihm anmelden?« Anthony kam sich leicht veralbert vor, aber Simons Mutter wirkte völlig ernst und erwartete anscheinend eine Antwort.

»Wenn es Ihnen nicht zu viele Umstände macht.« Er hatte inzwischen den starken Verdacht, dass sie ihn auf den Arm nahm.

»Überhaupt keine, Mr. Goldstein«, sagte sie und stand auf. »Wenn Sie sich einen Moment gedulden möchten. Ich werde Mr. Grey sofort von Ihrer Ankunft in Kenntnis setzen.« In der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um und zwinkerte ihm zu. »Übrigens: Es heißt _Miss_ Grey.«

Anthony starrt ihr mit offenem Mund nach, als sie den Raum verließ. _Miss_ Grey! Hatte Simon Mutter nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank? Er erinnerte sich nicht, dass schon einmal mittelalte Frau auf ›Miss‹ bestanden hätte, höchstens ein _Ms._ Grey wäre infrage gekommen. Auch wenn er nicht besonders gut darin war, das Alter von Erwachsenen zu schätze, so musste sie doch mindestens zehn Jahre älter als seine Mutter sein. Und jetzt schrie sie auch noch Simons Namen durchs Haus. Und Simon schrie ein genervt klingendes »Was?« zurück. »Besuch für dich! Wohnzimmer!« hallte erneut ein Ruf durch das ganze Gebäude, dem Türknallen und Treppengetrappel folgten. Gehobene Umgangsformen genossen in diesem Haushalt wohl tatsächlich keine hohe Priorität.

Kurz darauf erschien Simon in der Tür. »Anthony«, sagte er noch ausdrucksloser als sonst. »Hallo.« Er wirkte irgendwie gehemmt. Vielleicht war ihm das Verhalten seiner Mutter peinlich. Aber Anthony hatte keine Zeit für solchen Unsinn.

»Hi«, sagte er nur. »Mach die Tür zu und komm her.« Was sie zu besprechen hatten, war nicht für andere Ohren bestimmt. Simon schloss endlich die Tür hinter sich und kam zögernd näher. Er nahm auf der Kante des Sessels Platz, in dem eben noch seine Mutter gesessen hatte, und legte verkrampft die Hände zusammen. Er sah beinahe so aus, als hätte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Hoffentlich war dem Stein nichts passiert.

»Wie ist es gestern gelaufen?«, wollte Anthony ungeduldig wissen. »Aus Luna war kein vernünftiges Wort rauszubringen.«

Und das war noch untertrieben. Wann immer er versucht hatte, von ihr zu erfahren, ob bei der Bergung des Steins alles glattgegangen war, hatte sie einen ihrer typischen Luna-Anfälle bekommen. Besonders schlimm war es gewesen, als er sich erkundigt hatte, ob sich die Wieselbrut auch benommen hatte. Sie hatte sich gar nicht mehr eingekriegt, und als er sie angeschrien hatte, hatte sie nur den Kopf schief gelegt, ihn mit ihren silbergrauen Augen gemustert und gemeint, dass er das vielleicht besser Simon fragen solle, und ob sie schon einmal erwähnt habe, dass ihm grün wirklich gut stehe. Dann hatte sie wieder angefangen zu lachen, und es war kein vernünftiges Gespräch mehr mit ihr möglich gewesen. Und jetzt starrt ihn auch Simon an, als hätte er keine Ahnung, wovon Anthony eigentlich sprach. Es war zum Aus-der-Haut-Fahren.

»Jetzt sag' schon! Was war mit dem Stein?« Er hatte allmählich wirklich genug. »Habt ihr ihn gefunden?«, schnauzte er Simon beinahe an, aber dieser schien seltsamerweise fast erleichtert.

»Ach ja, der Stein.« Simon rutschte ein Stück auf dem Sessel zurück und entspannte sich sichtlich. »War kein Problem. Äh, Fred hat ihn rausgeholt und wir haben ihn sofort in dein Kästchen gesteckt. Luna hat darauf bestanden, dass wir ihn im Turm lassen.« Er hielt einen Moment inne, sprach dann aber schnell weiter. »Die Zwillinge waren überhaupt nicht begeistert, aber Luna kann recht überzeugend sein.«

Anthony war erleichtert. Dann war gestern wohl einer von Lunas besseren Tagen gewesen. Wenn ihr Turm auch nur halb so gut geschützt war wie das Anwesen der Goldsteins, dann war das die vernünftigste Lösung. Sie hätten sich schon vorher überlegen sollen, was sie mit dem Stein anstellen würden, wenn er erst einmal geborgen war.

»Wenigstens etwas«, meinte er. »Ich hab' schon das Schlimmste befürchtet, so wie sich Luna heute aufgeführt hat.« Er tastete auf der anderen Seite des Kamins nach dem Stapel Pergamente, den er bereitgelegt hatte. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, zog er ihn heran und hob ihn durch die grünen Flammen der Flohnetzverbindung.

»Hier«, sagte er und streckte den Packen durch das Feuer Simon entgegen. »Ich hab' unsere Bibliothek durchforstet und ein paar interessante Artikel kopiert, die uns vielleicht weiterhelfen. Meinen Großvater konnte ich noch nicht fragen, aber vielleicht treff' ich ihn heute Abend.«

Das war nahezu der einzige Lichtblick. Er sah zwar ein, dass er jetzt vermehrt gesellschaftliche Verpflichtungen wahrzunehmen hatte, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Dinnerparty bei den Yaxleys besonders unterhaltsam werden würde. Aber bestimmt würden einige Slytherins aus seinem Jahrgang da sein. Und vermutlich waren auch zumindest die Smiths und MacDougals eingeladen und er konnte sich mit Zacharias oder Morag unterhalten, wenn es zu langweilig wurde.

»Jetzt nimm schon!«, forderte er Simon auf, der immer noch auf seinem Sessel klebte. »Ich hab' nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!« Er wedelte ungeduldig mit den Pergamentbogen, und endlich raffte sich Simon auf.

»Mein Terminplan ist so was von voll, ich kann's dir gar nicht sagen«, klagte er Simon sein Leid, während dieser bereits in den Pergamenten zu blättern begann. »Und als meine Mutter erfahren hat, dass uns 'ne Inkarnation des Dunklen Lords in Verteidigung unterrichtet hat, hat sie entschieden, dass ich da auch noch Nachhilfe brauch'. Als hätt' ich nicht schon genug zu tun. Ich muss die nächsten Wochen auf ein Dutzend Partys, hab' Privatunterricht in Etikette, Buchhaltung, Geschäftsführung und jetzt auch noch Verteidigung und soll irgendwann auch noch Hausaufgaben machen. Und dann auch noch die Sache mit dem Stein. Ich weiß gar nicht, wann ich überhaupt noch zum Fliegen kommen soll.« Er seufzte schwer. Das Fliegen fehlte ihm jetzt schon.

Simon, der seinem Lamento offensichtlich gar nicht zugehört hatte, sah plötzlich auf und fragte unmotiviert: »Hat Luna sonst nichts gesagt?«

»Was soll sie denn gesagt haben?«, fragte Anthony, plötzlich misstrauisch geworden. Irgendetwas verheimlichten Luna und Simon doch. Oder warum benahmen sie sich sonst so komisch?

»Ach, nichts«, wehrte Simon verdächtig schnell ab. »Das sieht ganz interessant aus«, fuhr er eilig fort und bezog sich offensichtlich auf den Stoß Pergamente. »Damit lässt sich bestimmt etwas anfangen. Übrigens hat Terry geschrieben. Der Kleine ist total fertig. Seine Eltern lassen sich scheiden.«

Anthony fand dieses Ablenkungsmanöver ziemlich durchsichtig, aber es erfüllte trotzdem seinen Zweck. Ihm schauderte bei dem bloßen Gedanken. Eine Scheidung war unter Muggeln gar nicht so selten, selbst wenn die Kinder noch nicht volljährig waren, hatte ihm seine Mutter erklärt, als er ihr von Terrys Sorgen erzählt hatte, und er war froh, dass so etwas unter Zauberern und Hexen nur selten vorkam. Die Bindungsmagie einer Vermählung verhinderte solche Probleme meistens. Oder schob sie zumindest so lange hinaus, bis die Kinder erwachsen waren. Armer Terry. Er fragte sich, was er an dessen Stelle getan hätte. Wenn sich sein Vater und seine Mutter – _Verdammt!_ Seine Mutter! Wahrscheinlich war er schon zu spät! Er hatte nur Simon schnell die Pergamente geben wollen und nicht geplant, sich auf eine Unterhaltung einzulassen.

Er sagte nur noch »Muss weg!« zu Simon und zog seinen Kopf wieder zurück in die Bibliothek. Er rappelte sich eilig auf und warf einen Blick auf die Kaminuhr, die ihm seine Befürchtung bestätigte. Er würde zu spät kommen.

Hastig rollte er den weichen Feuerrufteppich wieder auf, auf dem er gerade noch gekniet hatte, und warf ihn in sein Fach im Kaminkasten. Leider hatte der Gelbe Salon – oder das, was noch von ihm übrig war – keinen eigenen Anschluss, sonst hätte er gleich das hausinterne Flohnetzwerk benutzen können und wäre nur eine Minute zu spät dort angekommen. Aber so musste er zu Fuß in den Westflügel. Er rannte los.

Hoffentlich war seine Mutter nicht allzu sauer. Aber angesichts ihres Verhaltens beim Abendessen nach seiner Rückkehr war das wenig wahrscheinlich. Sie hatte gefragt, ob es etwas Besonderes in der Schule gegeben hätte, und er war dummerweise gleich mit der Neuigkeit über Voldemorts Erscheinen herausgeplatzt. Er hatte ja nicht ahnen können, wie seine Eltern reagieren würden. Seine Mutter hatte ihr Besteck auf den Teller fallen lassen, während sein Vater erbleicht war, aber Messer und Gabel ordentlich beiseite gelegt hatte. Und dann hatte sich seine Mutter über den Tisch gebeugt und ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatte. Seine eigene Mutter! Sie hatte ihn noch nie zuvor geschlagen. Er hatte sie nur mit offenem Mund angestarrt und ihr dann versprechen müssen, diesen Namen nie wieder auszusprechen. Sein Vater hatte versucht, etwas zu sagen, aber sie hatte ihn mit einem gefährlich ruhigen »Halt den Mund, Theo!« unterbrochen, und dann hatte die Inquisition begonnen. Sie hatte jedes auch noch so kleine Detail wissen wollen. Was hatte Du-weißt-schon-wer alias Quirrel getan, was hatten sie in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gelernt, was hatten die anderen Professoren, speziell Dumbledore und Flitwick, zu der Sache gesagt und was hatte Du-weißt-schon-wer überhaupt in Hogwarts zu suchen gehabt? Und als er ihr auf die letzte Frage hin vom Stein der Weisen berichtete, wollte sie natürlich auch darüber alles wissen. Er hatte extrem aufpassen müssen, ihr nicht mehr zu verraten, als er aufgrund der Gerüchte eigentlich hätte wissen dürfen. Das Verhör hatte mindestens eine halbe Stunde gedauert. Sein Essen war kalt geworden, und sein Magen hatte zu knurren begonnen. Dann war sie plötzlich mitten im Satz verstummt, unvermittelt aufgestanden und hatte das Esszimmer verlassen.

Sein Vater hatte ihm anschließend erklärt, dass er seine Mutter verstehen müsse. »Sie hat viele Freunde im Krieg verloren«, hatte er gesagt. »Vor allem muggelstämmige. Und als alles vorbei war, hat sie durch die Todesser-Prozesse auch noch erfahren, dass ihr Name – und der deiner Großeltern – auf einer Todesliste stand. Nicht dass wir das nicht schon vermutet hätten, aber …«

Anthony hatte seinen Vater ungläubig angestarrt, doch dieser hatte erst einen Hauselfen herbeigerufen, die inzwischen kalt gewordenen Teller wegnehmen lassen und befohlen, den nächsten Gang aufzutragen. Und dann hatte der Kronleuchter gewackelt. Nun, nicht wirklich gewackelt. Nur ganz leicht gezittert und dabei ein kaum hörbares Singen von sich gegeben. Sein Vater hatte getan, als würde er es nicht bemerken, und weitergesprochen. »Es war wahrscheinlich nur eine längst überholte Liste. Du warst damals schon geboren, aber dein Name war nicht darauf, und nach dem Desaster mit den Prewetts waren die Todesser viel vorsichtiger, wenn es darum ging, gegen die mächtigeren Häuser vorzugehen. Und damals hatten sie noch die Hoffnung, dass sie meinen Vater doch noch auf ihre Seite ziehen könnten.« Sein Vater hatte unvermittelt ein halb verächtliches, halb amüsiertes Schnauben ausgestoßen. »Als würde der alte Sturkopf jemals hinter einem ›dreckigen Schlammblut‹ hermarschieren.«

Anthony war die Kinnlade nach unten gefallen. Ein Schlammblut? Er hatte seinem Vater einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen, aber der hatte nur in Gedanken versunken ins Leere gestarrt. Als der nächste Gang vor ihnen erschienen war, hatte er wieder nach seinem Besteck gegriffen und »Iss!« gesagt, während erneut der Kronleuchter leise geklirrt hatte, und Anthony hatte gewusst, dass er nicht mehr aus ihm herausbekommen würde. Es war sowieso das erste Mal gewesen, dass er von seinen Eltern etwas über den Krieg erfahren hatte.

Als er vor der Tür zum Gelben Salon ankam, hielt er inne, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er strich seine Robe glatt und kämmte mit den Fingern seine Haare zurück. Es machte keinen Sinn, seine Mutter noch mehr auf die Palme zu bringen, und zu spät war er ohnehin schon. Wenn er auch noch einen unordentlichen Eindruck machte, wenn sie ihm seinen neuen Lehrer vorstellte, würde sie vermutlich ziemlich sarkastisch werden. Und das zog im Allgemeinen unangenehme Konsequenzen nach sich. Er klopfte einmal, bevor er die Klinke drückte und den Salon betrat.

Die Hauselfen hatten wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Die jetzt kahlen Wände strahlten wieder in hellem Dottergelb. Sämtliche geschwärzten Stellen und Rußflecken waren verschwunden. Auch die Trümmerreste, die gestern noch den zerfetzten Teppichboden bedeckt hatten, waren entsorgt worden. Er hatte nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Chaos werfen können, bevor ihn die Hauselfen hinauskomplimentiert hatten, aber er hatte kein einziges unversehrtes Möbelstück ausmachen können, nur ein paar Gemälde waren an der Wand gelehnt und hatten überlebt. Offensichtlich hatte seine Mutter sie abgenommen, bevor sie begonnen hatte. Aber sie hatte den Gelben Salon auch noch nie leiden können und immer wieder davon gesprochen, dass sie ihn bald einmal umdekorieren wolle.

Jetzt stand sie, Anthony den Rücken zugekehrt, allein in dem leeren Raum vor einer nackten Wand und zeichnete mit ihrem Zauberstab Runen in die Luft, die dann auf einen Wink von ihr in die Farbe zu sinken schienen, um dort weiterzuglühen. Sie trug eine einfache azurblaue Robe, die fast bis zum Boden reichte, und wirkte nicht ganz so groß wie sonst, warum auch immer. Normalerweise zog sie dunkle Gewänder vor, weil sie glaubte, dass passe besser zu ihren schwarzen Haaren und verliehe ihr eine vornehme Blässe.

»Du bist spät«, sagte sie, ohne mit ihrer Runenmalerei aufzuhören oder sich umzudrehen.

»Tut mir leid, Mutter«, bat Anthony um Entschuldigung. »Ich habe gelesen und die Zeit vergessen.«

Seine Mutter würdigte ihn keiner Antwort und fuhr fort, seltsame Symbole an die Wand zu werfen. Anthony sah sich genauer im Zimmer um. Die restlichen Wände, der Boden und die Decke waren bereits mit einer Runeninschrift bedeckt. Er erkannt nur ein einziges Symbol, dass er zufällig in einem Buch gesehen hatte und dass irgendeine Schutzwirkung haben sollte. Der Boden federte seltsam, als er weiter in den Raum hineinging. Es war fast, als ginge er auf einem dicken, weichen Teppich, dabei war der Boden genauso kahl wie die Wände. Vielleicht hatte seine Mutter Polsterungszauber verwendet, oder es handelte sich um eine Wirkung der Runen.

Seine Mutter beendete ihr Werk und drehte sich zu Anthony um. Und er hätte sie fast nicht erkannt, so ganz anders als sonst sah sie aus. Sie trug überhaupt keinen Schmuck, nicht einmal Ohrringe. Und war völlig ungeschminkt. Anscheinend hatte sich nicht einmal Puder aufgelegt, wenn man nach ihrer Gesichtsfarbe gehen konnte. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab lässig in der Rechten, und die langen Fingernägel ließen ihre Hände wie schlanke Krallen aussehen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wurde ihm klar, dass seine Mutter eine Hexe war. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass sie zaubern konnte, auch wenn sie es nur selten tat. Schließlich war sie in Hogwarts gewesen. In Ravenclaw, wie er jetzt. Und sie hatte sich gefreut, als er in ihr altes Haus gekommen worden war, und nicht nach Slytherin, wie seine Vater und Großvater es gewollt hatten. Aber nur weil er gewusst hatte, dass sie eine Hexe war, hatte er es noch lange nicht gewusst. Der Gedanke ergab auch für ihn selbst keinen großen Sinn, aber es machte auch keinen Sinn, dass die Frau, die jetzt vor ihm stand, seine Mutter sein sollte. Und ihn beschlich ein höchst beunruhigender Verdacht.

»Anthony«, sagte sie tadelnd. »Hör auf zu gaffen und mach den Mund zu. Du siehst dumm aus.«

Anthony machte schnell den Mund zu und zwang sich, eine neutrale Miene aufzusetzen. »Entschuldige, Mutter. Ich war nur überrascht. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.«

Sie nickte knapp und schritt zu einer Seite des Raums, wo sie sich vor der Wand aufstellte. Dann bedeutete sie Anthony, ihr gegenüber Aufstellung zu nehmen.

»Wie es scheint«, begann sie mit schneidend sanfter Ironie in der Stimme, »ist momentan der Markt für kompetente Tutoren für Verteidigung aus völlig unerfindlichen Gründen wie leergefegt.« Sie sah ihn an, als wäre das seine Schuld. »Ich erwarte, in Zukunft über alle ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnisse _frühzeitig_ informiert zu werden. Jedenfalls vor den Eltern deiner Mitschüler. Haben wir uns verstanden?«

Anthony fand das extrem ungerecht, aber er antwortete nur »Ja, Mutter«. Es war wohl nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Diskussionen.

»Gut!« Seine Mutter sah ihn immer noch scharf an, aber ihre Stimme wurde sanfter, als sie fortfuhr: »Und da wir einen erstklassigen Tutor erst für nächstes Jahr verpflichten konnten, werde ich deine Ausbildung nicht einem dahergelaufen Stümper überlassen, sondern die Sache vorläufig selbst in die Hand nehmen.«

Anthony konnte sich gerade noch ein lautes Aufstöhnen verkneifen. So etwas in der Art hatte er fast befürchtet. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Unterricht mit der eigenen Mutter!

»Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben«, meinte sie, obwohl er doch gar nichts gesagt hatte. »Lass es dir eine Lehre sein.« Dabei blitze aber so etwas wie Humor in ihren Augen auf, und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten sogar kurz. Anthony war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Wer war diese Frau? Und was hatte sie mit seiner Mutter gemacht? Wenn es nicht lächerlich gewesen wäre, hätte man glauben können, ein Betrüger hätte mit Hilfe von Vielsafttrank oder einem Illusionszauber das Aussehen seiner Mutter angenommen. Und zwar ein Betrüger, der seine Mutter nicht sonderlich gut kannte oder ein sehr schlechter Schauspieler war.

»Die erste und wichtigste Lektion«, begann seine Mutter unvermittelt zu dozieren. »Verlier niemals deinen Zauberstab! Er ist oft genug das Einzige, was zwischen dir und einem gewaltsamen Tod steht. Ob die Bedrohung von einem Menschen, einem Tier oder der Umgebung ausgeht, wenn du deinen Zauberstab verlierst, hast du oft auch schon dein Leben verloren.«

Er starrt seine Mutter wieder ungläubig an. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Das alles konnte unmöglich ihr Ernst sein.

»Anthony!«, sagte sie gereizt und schnippte mit den Fingern. Wie machte sie das nur mit ihren langen Fingernägeln? »Hörst du überhaupt zu?«

Er riss sich zusammen und nickte. Als sie ihm befahl, seinen Zauberstab zur Hand zu nehmen, tat er es, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Zu allem Überfluss kündigte sie auch noch an, dass sie gleich versuchen würde, ihn zu entwaffnen. Er packte seinen Stab so fest wie möglich, doch noch ehe er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, zuckte der Zauberstab seiner Mutter kaum merklich und auf ihr geflüstertes »_Expelliarmus!_« hin, wirbelte sein Stab durch die Luft auf seine Mutter zu. Ihre freie Hand schoss vor und schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab noch im Flug. Wieder erinnerte ihn ihre Bewegung an eine zupackende Klaue. Es war einfach nur verrückt. Und demütigend.

Seine Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. »Es gibt drei prinzipielle Möglichkeiten, sich vor einem Entwaffnungszauber zu schützen«, sagte sie ruhig. »Erstens: Ausweichen. Ein kleiner Schritt zur Seite reicht oft schon aus. Zweitens: ein Gegenzauber. Protego oder ähnliche Formeln sind im Allgemeinen wirksam genug. Und drittens«, jetzt hob sie ihre Stimme, »man _beherrscht_ seinen Stab. Geht eine tiefe Bindung mit ihm ein. Dann kann man ein simples Expelliarmus einfach an sich abgleiten lassen.« Sie warf ihm seinen Stab wieder zu und Anthony fing ihn auf. »Die letzte Möglichkeit wird oft vernachlässigt. Viele Zauberer benehmen sich, als wäre ihr Stab nur ein Werkzeug, ein reines Instrument zur Durchsetzung ihres magischen Willens.«

Jetzt streckt sie ihre Hand aus und legte ihren eigenen Zauberstab auf die offene Handfläche. »Dabei haben die meisten ihre Stäbe von Ollivander, der wirklich sein Möglichstes tut, um sie eines Besseren zu belehren.« Sie lächelte ihn seltsam an. »Du bist an der Reihe. Entwaffne mich!«

Anthony erkannte natürlich eine Falle, wenn sie derart offensichtlich vor ihm aufgebaut wurde, aber ihm blieb wohl keine andere Wahl. Und vielleicht unterschätzt seine Mutter ihn ja auch. Immerhin hatten er und die anderen sich den größten Teil des Stoffs selbst erarbeitet, als sie die Witzlosigkeit von Quirrels Unterricht begriffen hatten. Und auch wenn er es in den Übungen nicht immer geschafft hatte, den anderen ihre Zauberstäbe zu entwinden, ein paarmal hatte es trotzdem geklappt. Mit aller Konzentration, die er aufbringen konnte, rief er sein »_Expelliarmus!_« und riss energisch seinen Zauberstab hoch.

Der Stab seiner Mutter bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Dabei hielt sie ihn nicht einmal fest. Er lag immer noch frei auf ihrer Handfläche, und Anthony kam es fast wie eine spöttische Geste vor, wie sie ihn präsentierte. Als würde sie ihm den Zauberstab anbieten und er bräuchte ihn nur zu nehmen. Er versuchte es ein zweites Mal, mit demselben Erfolg. Als sie ihm aber zulächelte, ihre schlanken Finger sich krümmten und der Stab über ihrer Hand frei in der Luft zu schweben begann, verschränkte er die Arme und verzichtete auf einen dritten Versuch. Er würde sich von seiner Mutter nicht zum Hampelmann machen lassen! Wen glaubte die Frau eigentlich vor sich zu haben!

Der Rest der Stunde verlief ähnlich katastrophal. Als sie endlich vorbei war, kam er sich gründlich gedemütigt vor. Er hatte seine Mutter kein einziges Mal entwaffnen können, und nur zweimal war es ihm gelungen, ihrem Expelliarmus auszuweichen. Und als Hausaufgabe hatte sie ihm aufgegeben, dass er sich mit seinem Zauberstab _anfreunden_ sollte. Wenn er eine echte Bindung an ihn erreicht hätte, würde niemand ihn mit einem simplen Expelliarmus entwaffnen können. Er sollte ihn mindestens zehn Minuten lang jeden Tag in Händen halten und ihn einfach nur spüren und kennenlernen. Und er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sie es wissen würde, wenn er es nicht tat. Am Ende der Stunde hatte seine Mutter freudestrahlend – anscheinend hatte wenigstens einer von ihnen Spaß am Unterricht – verkündet, dass sie sich beim nächsten Mal mit einfachen Flüchen und Gegenflüchen beschäftigen würden. Anthony graute schon vor der nächsten Stunde. So hatte er sich seine Sommerferien wirklich nicht vorgestellt.

* * *

Filius saß in seinem Zimmer an seinem Schreibtisch und frühstückte. Während der Sommerferien ging niemand zum Essen in die Große Halle. Auf vier leere Tischreihen zu starren und das einsame Echo der eigenen Stimme durch das Gewölbe hallen zu hören, hatte keine besonders appetitanregende Wirkung. Und er war der Letzte, der sich darüber beschweren würde, von der Verpflichtung zur gemeinsamen Nahrungsaufnahme befreit zu sein. Der Weg vom siebten Stock hinunter ins Erdgeschoss wäre auch für einen Jüngeren mit längeren Beinen nicht unbeschwerlich gewesen. Die anderen Professoren besuchten sich zwar manchmal zu den Mahlzeiten oder speisten im Lehrerzimmer, wenn es etwas zu besprechen gab, aber er fühlte sich in seinen eigenen vier Wänden am wohlsten. Die Einrichtung war auf seine Größe abgestimmt, und das Alleinsein machte ihm nichts aus. Er genoss es geradezu, ein paar Wochen lang tun und lassen zu können, was er wollte, ohne von Unterrichtsstunden und Korrekturarbeiten unterbrochen zu werden. Er kam endlich dazu, seine Korrespondenz abzuarbeiten und sich mit den neuesten Entwicklungen auf seinen Spezialgebieten zu beschäftigen.

Und so saß er da, nippte an seinem Tee, biss hin und wieder von einem Stück gebutterten Toast ab und blätterte nebenbei in _Ars Incantatorum_, einer der wenigen Fachzeitschriften über die Zauberkunst mit wissenschaftlichem Anspruch, von der sich das Schuljahr über schon wieder drei ungelesene Ausgaben angesammelt hatte. Er überflog die Überschriften und hielt nur inne, um einen Artikel zu lesen, wenn ihn das Thema interessierte oder er den Autor kannte.

Er war gerade in eine Abhandlung über die Theorie absoluter Zauber vertieft, an der er nur wenig auszusetzen fand, als er ein scharrendes Kratzen an seinem Fenster hörte. Er erwartete seit Tagen ein paar Antworten auf Briefe, die er schon letzte Woche geschrieben hatte. Aber es schien sich um eine Eule zu handeln, die da um Einlass bat, was es sehr unwahrscheinlich machte, dass es sich um die erhofften Auskünfte handelte. Vermutlich brachte die Eule nur einen weiteren Beschwerdebrief aufgebrachter Eltern. Der Höhepunkt der Heulerflut war schon seit zwei Tagen überschritten, und die meisten waren natürlich an Albus gerichtet gewesen, aber auch er selbst und die anderen Hauslehrer hatten ihren Anteil abbekommen. Außer Severus. Eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten, bei denen man den armen Severus beinahe hätte beneiden können. Keiner hatte es gewagt, sich bei ihm über die potenzielle Gefahr zu beschweren, in der ihre Sprösslinge geschwebt waren. Wenigstens soweit Filius mitbekommen hatte.

Mit einem resignierenden Nicken und einer knappen Geste seiner Rechten ließ er das Fenster aufschwingen und den Vogel herein. Es war ein ausgewachsener Uhu, und wie er befürchtet hatte, trug dieser Bote einen roten Umschlag in den Krallen. Der riesige Vogel drehte eine Runde durchs Zimmer, ließ den Umschlag vor Filius auf den Tisch fallen und flog wieder aus dem geöffneten Fenster. Da die Fenster seines Zimmers nach Westen gingen, schien die Sonne nicht herein, aber es war nicht allzu kühl. Und die milde Luft versprach einen warmen Tag, weshalb Filius es nicht wieder schloss.

Er überlegte kurz, ob er den Heuler gleich bannen sollte, aber er hatte seinen Zauberstab nachlässigerweise auf dem Nachttischchen neben seinem Bett liegen lassen und wollte keine destruktive Magie mit bloßen Händen wirken. Außerdem war es die Mühe eigentlich nicht wert. Heuler zu bannen, gehörte nicht eben zu den einfachsten Unternehmungen und hatte den Nachteil, dass man nie erfuhr, wer ihn geschrieben und was in ihm gestanden hatte. Manche Sachen ließ man besser einfach über sich ergehen, als seine Energie darauf zu verschwenden, ihnen ausweichen zu wollen. Mit einem Schnippen, als wolle er ein Staubkorn von ihm entfernen, stieß er den Umschlag an, und dieser öffnete sich und gab das Heulerpergament frei. Er war bereits auf das hysterische Schreien einer nachträglich verängstigten Mutter oder das wütende Poltern eines besorgten Vaters eingestellt, daher kam ihm der ruhige Tonfall des Heulers fast wie ein Flüstern vor.

»An Professor Filius Flitwick, Magister der Magie, Magister der Kunst, Zauberspruchmeister, Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Schottland.« Ein wirklich seltsamer Heuler. Die Frauenstimme hatte zwar mehrere seiner akademischen Titel ausgelassen, aber dass sie überhaupt welche erwähnt hatte, war sehr ungewöhnlich und machte ihn misstrauisch. Wahrscheinlich würde gleich ein theatralischer, hysterischer Anfall folgen. Er stählte sich innerlich dagegen.

»Lieber Professor Flitwick«, ging es jedoch genauso ruhig und beinahe freundlich weiter. »Wie ich sehe, haben Sie aus dem Tod Arabella Spencers keine Lehren gezogen.«

Er starrte den Brief fassungslos an. Das war _unfair_! Niemals war der kleinen Spencer auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt worden, solange sie unter seiner Obhut gestanden hatte. Sie war das Erste, aber leider nicht das letzte Opfer aus seinem Haus gewesen. Und auch wenn sie im Vergleich zu den späteren Opfern einen relativ leichten Tod gefunden hatte, war die Sache doch unappetitlich genug gewesen. Ein Todesser-Kommando hatte die Spencers während der Weihnachtsferien zu Hause überfallen. Sie hatten den Vater unter Imperius genommen und ihn gezwungen, seine eigene Tochter zu vergewaltigen. Zuerst hatten sie die Mutter nur zusehen lassen, aber ihr dann befohlen, ihre Tochter mit einem Messer zu zerlegen, noch während ihr Vater … Filius versuchte vergeblich, den Gedanken zu verdrängen. Als die Auroren angekommen waren, hatten sich die Todesser bereits wieder zurückgezogen. Arabella Spencer war nur noch ein blutiger Haufen Fleisch und Eingeweide gewesen. Und ihre Eltern noch am Leben, was man unter den gegebenen Umständen wohl kaum als Gnade bezeichnen konnte. Die Todesser hatten wirklich gewusst, was es mit Terror auf sich hatte. Filius bezweifelte, dass die Heiler in St. Mungos viel für die Eltern des armen Mädchens hatten tun können. Selbst eine komplette Gedächtnislöschung konnte über gewisse Traumata nicht hinweghelfen. Was bildete sich dieses Aas eigentlich ein, _ihn_ mit dieser Sache in Verbindung zu bringen?

»Oder war es die Last Ihrer vielen Jahre, die Anfeindungen eines hohen und ehrwürdigen Alters, die sie nachlässig haben werden lassen?« Der heuchlerisch besorgte Tonfall brannte wie Gift in seinen Adern.

»Wie anders wäre es zu erklären, dass Sie ein ganzes Jahr lang den, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, einen größenwahnsinnigen Massenmörder, unter Ihren Kollegen hatten, mit ihm am selben Tisch gesessen haben, mit ihm gemeinsam die Mahlzeiten eingenommen und – ich hoffe, nicht zu viel – getrunken haben, und der die Schüler auch Ihres Hauses sogar in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet durfte – ein einmalig geschmackloser Vorgang, wenn ich mir dieses Urteil erlauben darf. Der Schlächter unzähliger Familien hätte mit jedem Ihrer Schüler jederzeit allein sein können, wenn er gewollt hätte – was wäre einfacher als das gewesen? Er hätte nur ein Nachsitzen anordnen müssen, und niemand hätte sich gewundert oder ein Wort darüber verloren.«

Er hasste es, wenn ihm jemand im Plauderton die Fehler unter die Nase rieb, die er selbst schon längst erkannt hatte. Und langsam wünschte er sich, es würde sich bei diesem Heuler um das übliche hysterische Herumgekreische handeln.

»Vielleicht ist es nach einem langen Leben voller Verdienste und bewundernswerter Pflichterfüllung an der Zeit, auch ein Mal an sich selbst und den wohlverdienten Ruhestand zu denken? Sich vergnüglicheren und weniger verantwortungsvollen Passionen als dem Unterrichten zuzuwenden? Platz für einen jüngeren, geistig noch regeren Nachfolger zu machen?«

Filius bleckte die Zähne und hätte beinahe geknurrt.

»Doch seien Sie nichtsdestoweniger meiner allerhöchsten Wertschätzung versichert. Auch aus Respekt vor Ihnen als meinem ehemaligen Hauslehrer habe ich mich entschlossen, Ihnen einen persönlicheren Brief zu schicken als dem Direktor und den Schulräten.«

Filius glaubt der honigtriefenden Stimme kein Wort. Er war nur etwas darüber verwundert, dass die Schreiberin anscheinend in seinem eigenen Haus gewesen war. Die ganze Art des Briefes hätte viel besser zu einer ehemaligen Slytherin gepasst.

»Woran auch immer es gelegen haben mag, dass Sie die Gefahr für Ihre Schüler nicht erkannt haben, ich bin geneigt zu glauben, dass es sich nicht um Bösartigkeit gehandelt hat. Deshalb verzichte ich _vorläufig_ darauf, Ihre Absetzung als Hauslehrer meines Sohnes zu betreiben.«

Das entlockte Filius nur ein Schnauben. Sollte sie es ruhig versuchen. Weit würde diese Frau nicht kommen. »Nur _vorläufig_ auch deshalb, weil ich noch nicht vollkommen überzeugt bin, dass es sich lediglich um bloße Pflichtvergessenheit gehandelt hat, die Sie sich selbstverständlich kein zweites Mal zuschulden kommen lassen werden, und nicht um ein durch beginnende Vergreisung einsetzendes Nachlassen Ihrer geistigen Beweglichkeit oder, mit einem Wort, ALTERSSCHWACHSINN!«

Filius hatte das Gefühl, halb taub geworden zu sein, als sogar die Echos des Wortes »Altersschwachsinn« noch in trommelfellzerfetzender Lautstärke durch seine Räume hallten. Aber andererseits war er fast erleichtert, dass sich der Brief doch noch als echter Heuler herausstellte, und er hielt sich die Ohren zu, um sich der unausweichlich folgenden Schimpftirade zu stellen. Erst als er nichts dergleichen hörte, nahm er die Hände wieder herunter. Der Brief war anscheinend in dem gleichen falschen freundlichen Ton weitergegangen, den er die ganze Zeit über schon angeschlagen hatte.

»… meinen Appell ernst, verehrter Professor Flitwick. Tun Sie ihn nicht als überempfindliche Reaktion einer besorgten Mutter ab, denn das wäre ein Fehler, den sich ein Mann von Ihrer Erfahrung und Ihrer Intelligenz zusätzlich zu den vielen, die er bereits begangen hat, nicht auch noch leisten sollte. Sollten Sie keine Möglichkeit sehen, für die Sicherheit meines Sohnes zu garantieren, dann teilen Sie mir das bitte umgehend mit, und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er andernorts eine adäquate Ausbildung erhält. Sollte ihm jedoch auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt werden, solange er sich in Ihrer Obhut befindet, werde ich Sie _persönlich_ dafür verantwortlich machen und in vollem Umfang zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Bitte sehen Sie das nicht als leere Drohung an. Für dererlei nutzlose Gesten ist meine Hochachtung vor Ihnen viel zu groß. Sehen Sie in meinen Ausführungen lieber einen freundschaftlichen Rat und in dieser Nachricht eine erste und letzte Warnung. Ich verbleibe mit aufrichtiger Wertschätzung, Ihre Kathryn Goldstein, geborene Smith. Ehemalige Ravenclaw, Abschlussklasse '76. Runenmeisterin.«

Filius starrte den Heuler fasziniert an. Das war mal eine echte Abwechslung gewesen. Goldstein also. Oder vielmehr Smith. Er versuchte, sich an eine Kathryn Smith zu erinnern, aber sein Namensgedächtnis war sowieso nicht das Beste, und er konnte den Namen einfach keinem Gesicht zuordnen. Er meinte nur, sich ganz dunkel zu entsinnen, dass es irgendeinen Skandal gegeben hatte, nachdem der letzte Goldstein Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Aber er hatte sich noch nie sonderlich für die Bettgeschichten der alten Familien interessiert und konnte sich nicht einmal mehr genau erinnern, worum es eigentlich gegangen war.

Wirklich ein interessanter Brief. Und in gewisser Weise auch amüsant. Voll wohlkalkulierter Gemeinheiten. Auf einmal kam ihm zu Bewusstsein, dass der Heuler ja immer noch da war, und nicht, wie sonst üblich, in Flammen aufgegangen war. Gerade als er sich Sorgen zu machen begann, faltete sich das Pergament zusammen. Und wieder auseinander. Und noch komplizierter wieder zusammen. Filius verfolgte erstaunt, wie sich die Gestalt des Pergaments in einem faszinierenden Wirbel von Formen veränderte und nach jedem Faltstadium komplexer wurde. Schließlich hing eine seltsame, kleine Figur über seinem Schreibtisch, die er zuerst nicht erkannte. Erst als sie sich in einer letzten Metamorphose gleichzeitig um verschiedene Achsen drehte, streckte und teilweise wieder entfaltete, wurde ihm klar, was er da vor sich hatte. Aber da war es auch schon zu spät. Eine Detonationsrune. Und sie strahlte bereits vor Magie, die sie jederzeit freisetzen konnte. Er verfluchte seine eigene Unvorsichtigkeit. Und die Bannzauber von Hogwarts, die sie offensichtlich nicht bemerkt und einfach durchgelassen hatten. Weglaufen oder sich unter dem Schreibtisch verstecken hatte wohl keinen Sinn. Wenn sie wirklich ihre Kraft freisetzen sollte, und er hoffte sehr, dass sie das nicht tun würde, bliebe von ihm so oder so nicht viel übrig. Die Schutzzauber der Mauern würden zwar verhindern, dass sich eventuelle Zerstörungen weiter ausbreiteten, allerdings würden sie auch die Gewalt der Detonation auf seine Räume konzentrieren. Seine einzige Hoffnung war, dass die Rune nur eine Warnung sein sollte, wie die Briefschreiberin angedeutet hatte. Trotzdem begann er, einen Schutzzauber um sich herum zu wirken, so gut es ihm ohne Zauberstab eben möglich war. Und nach vielleicht fünf Sekunden, die ihm jedoch wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, und während derer er gebannt auf die strahlend helle Rune starrte, ging das Symbol aus Pergament endlich in Flammen auf und rieselte als harmlose Asche auf seinen Schreibtisch und sein Frühstück nieder.

Sein Herz klopfte hart in seiner Brust und er verfluchte die Verfasserin des Heulers laut und ausgiebig in allen Sprachen, die er beherrschte. Trotzdem musste Filius diesen kleinen Trick bewundern. Und er musste dringend seine eigenen Schutzzauber überarbeiten, damit ihm so etwas nicht ein zweites Mal passieren konnte. Er wünschte sich, er könnte sich an diese ehemalige Schülerin seines Hauses erinnern, aber so sehr er sich das Hirn auch zermarterte, er konnte mit »Kathryn Smith« nichts anfangen. Es waren zu viele Schüler in zu vielen Jahren gewesen, und außerdem hatte er sich Namen noch nie merken können. Was sie sich wohl für Albus und die Schulräte ausgedacht hatte?

Mit einem nachdenklichen Lächeln wischte er das Häufchen Asche vom Tisch und ließ es aus dem Fenster schweben, wo es von einer sanften Brise erfasst und fortgetragen wurde.

* * *

Simon zuckte zusammen und zog mit seiner Feder ungeschickt einen langen, fahrigen Strich über das Pergament, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Dabei war er fast fertig gewesen. Er drehte sich um, wischte ihre Hand weg und warf seiner Mum einen anklagenden Blick zu. Sie beachtete es gar nicht und beugte sich etwas vor, um zu lesen, was er bisher geschrieben hatte.

»Ein Brief an das Zaubereiministerium?«, fragte sie verwundert. »Geht's um diese Schutzzauber?«

»Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun?« Simon hasste es, wenn ihm jemand über die Schultern sah. »Musst du nichts korrigieren? Oder dir nicht ein paar neue Gemeinheiten für deine nächsten Prüfungen ausdenken?«

»Nein«, antwortet seine Mum abgelenkt, während sie den Brief studierte. »Ist die letzte Woche vor den Ferien. Plätschert alles so vor sich hin.« Ihre Hand schoss vor und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf eine Stelle des Pergaments. »Das würde ich nicht so schreiben. ›Oder wie soll ich sonst…‹ und so weiter ist ein bisschen stillos. Schreib lieber: ›Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie mir eine Möglichkeit aufzeigen könnten‹ oder ganz einfach ›Bitte teilen Sie mir mit‹. Aber ansonsten nicht schlecht für einen Entwurf.«

»Das war kein Entwurf«, schnappte Simon. »Glaubst du, ich würd' 'nen Entwurf auf Pergament schreiben? Ich war fast fertig, bis du aufgetaucht bist. Und jetzt darf ich den ganzen Mist noch mal machen.«

»Kein Entwurf?«, fragte seine Mum und sah den Brief skeptisch an. »Soll das etwa heißen, dass das da deine schönste Schrift ist?«

Die Muttersau nennt ihr Ferkel ein Schwein, dachte Simon, hütete sich aber davor, es laut auszusprechen. Stattdessen streckte er ihr die Feder entgegen und sagte: »Willst du den Brief schreiben? Wenn nicht, dann lass mich –«

In diesem Moment nahm ihm seine Mum zu seinem Entsetzen tatsächlich die Feder aus der Hand und schubste ihn aus seinem Stuhl, um selbst vor dem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen. Zuerst schlich sie sich in _sein_ Zimmer, verdarb _seinen_ Brief, meckerte dann noch an dessen Formulierung herum, schubste ihn vom Stuhl und setzte sich an _seinen_ Schreibtisch. Auch wenn sie sich noch so sehr langweilte, das war noch lange keine Entschuldigung. Und jetzt begann sie auch noch, mit _seiner_ Feder Übungsachten auf sein Pergament zu kritzeln. Sie meinte es wohl tatsächlich ernst, dabei hatte sie eine noch unleserlichere Schrift als er. Eine echte Sauklaue, über die sich ihre Schüler mehr als einmal beschwert hatten, und die nicht einmal er immer entziffern konnte.

Aber unbeirrt zog sie mit Bleistift und Lineal ein paar Hilfslinien auf das Pergament und begann, Buchstaben zu malen. Und er hätte die Schrift fast mit Anthonys verwechseln können, wenn sie nicht noch altmodischer gewirkt hätte. Fassungslos starrte er mit großen Augen über die Schulter seiner Mum auf das Pergament, auf dem sie einen Buchstaben neben den anderen setzte. Als ob sie seine Verblüffung spürte, begann sie in belehrendem Ton zu sprechen.

»Im Gegensatz zu euch jungen Leuten«, sagte sie und streifte überschüssige Tropfen von der Federspitze, die sie gerade wieder in das Tintenfässchen getaucht hatte, »hat man uns noch beigebracht …«, sie zog ein paar Kringel um ein großes »D«, die es wie ein Initial aussehen ließen, »… wie man _schön_ schreibt.«

»Davon merkt man normalerweise aber nicht viel.« Simon konnte sich diese Bemerkung einfach nicht verkneifen, aber seine Mutter zuckte nur mit den Schultern, fragte »Wozu auch?« und malte zwei weitere Buchstaben. Sie schrieb bestimmt eine halbe Stunde lang konzentriert und schweigend. Am Schluss hielt sie den fertigen Brief auf Armeslänge von sich weg und betrachtete ihn kritisch, bevor sie vorsichtig begann, die Hilfslinien wieder wegzuradieren.

»So«, verkündete sie strahlend, als sie endlich zufrieden war. »Damit kann man doch leben, oder?«

Simon brummte nur etwas Undefinierbares. Selbst wenn seine Mum recht hatte, würde er den Teufel tun, sie auch noch zu ermutigen. Leider war das aber anscheinend gar nicht nötig.

»Das hat mal wieder richtig Spaß gemacht«, meinte sie gefährlich fröhlich. »Hast du nicht noch was zu schreiben?«

»Nein!« Und selbst wenn, er würde seine Briefe bestimmt nicht von seiner _Mutter_ schreiben lassen. Was denn sonst noch?

»Dieser Terry hat dir schon zwei Mal geschrieben und du hast immer noch nicht geantwortet.«

Na und? Und was ging sie das überhaupt an? Außerdem konnte sie das gar nicht sicher wissen. Er hatte es zwar nicht getan, aber nur deshalb nicht, weil er wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, was er Terry hätte mitteilen sollen. Über den Stein wollte er in einem Brief nichts sagen, und zu dieser blöden Scheidung, die Terry anscheinend so aufregte, wusste er nicht, was er hätte schreiben sollen. Terry war viel zu emotional und würde ihm für eine rationale Analyse der Lage vermutlich nicht gerade dankbar sein, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken.

»Das ist doch wohl meine Sache«, beschied er seine Mum. Und zwar in einem Tonfall, der deutlich machen sollte, was er von ihrer Einmischung in seine Privatangelegenheiten hielt.

Seine Mum nickte nachdenklich. »Schon gut. Aber denk daran, eine Freundschaft erhält sich nicht von selbst. Schreib ihm!«

Simon stöhnte auf. Das war so typisch für seine Mum. Jeder braucht Freunde, auch du, mein Sohn, bla, bla, bla. Schau mal, Simon, der arme Junge braucht dringend Nachhilfe in Mathe. Und Josh ist doch wirklich nett, oder? Warum freundest du dich nicht mit ihm an? Bla, bla, bla. Alles eine einzige Katastrophe! Wenn seine Mum sich nicht dauernd eingemischt hätte, wäre sein Leben mit Sicherheit sehr viel unkomplizierter verlaufen.

»Lad ihn doch für ein paar Tage ein«, fuhr sie unbeeindruckt von seinen Grimassen fort. »Ich würd' ihn auch gern kennenlernen. Und vielleicht ist er sogar froh, wenn er eine Weile rauskommt. Wer weiß, wie's bei ihm zu Hause läuft, mit der Scheidung und so …« Seine Mum warf ihn einen seltsamen Blick zu. »Ab nächster Woche hab' ich ja auch Ferien und du willst doch nicht die ganze Zeit allein mit deiner Mutter verbringen, oder?« Es klang fast wie eine Drohung, so wie sie es sagte. »Obwohl wir uns ja ein halbes Jahr lang nicht mehr gesehen haben und du bestimmt noch eine Menge zu erzählen hast.«

Es war eine Drohung. Und so typisch.

»Erpressung, Mum?«, fragte er sie ruhig.

Sie grinste nur halb. »Nur ein Vorschlag. Am besten schreib' ich auch gleich einen kurzen Brief an seine Mutter, damit sie weiß, dass mit der Einladung alles in Ordnung geht und wir uns wirklich freuen würden, ihren Sohn ein paar Tage bei uns aufzunehmen. Ihn von seinen Problemen ablenken und so weiter.«

Es war einfach unglaublich. Jetzt reichte es seiner Mum schon nicht mehr, in seinem Leben herumzupfuschen, jetzt musste wohl auch noch Terry dran glauben. Dabei hatte der Kleine sicherlich andere Sorgen. Bestimmt hatte ihn die Sache mit seinen Eltern und der Schei– Woher …? Er hatte ihr doch gar nichts von –

»Woher weißt du das mit Terrys Eltern?«, fuhr er seine Mum aufgebracht an.

Sie zeigte aber keinerlei Schuldbewusstsein. »Ups, da hab' ich mich wohl verplappert, hm?«, wagte sie im Plauderton von sich zu geben, als wäre es nichts Besonderes. »Du solltest deine Korrespondenz wirklich nicht herumliegen lassen, wenn du nicht willst, dass sie jemand liest.«

Er schnappte nach Luft. Das war doch der Gipfel der Frechheit. »Schublade«, würgte er mühsam hervor. »Sie waren in meiner Schreibtischschublade.«

»Na, jemand muss dein Zimmer doch aufräumen, wenn du es schon nicht selbst tust.«

Sein Zimmer war … auf jeden Fall aufgeräumt genug. Und sein Schreibtisch war immer ordentlich. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass er die Schublade …

»Vielleicht solltest du die Schublade absperren, wenn du verhindern willst, dass jemand hineinsieht.«

Er hieb mit der flachen Hand wütend auf die Schreibtischplatte.

»… und den Schlüssel dann verstecken?«, setzte sie gleichmütig hinzu. Er starrte sie nur anklagend an, bis sie aufseufzte. »_Besser_ verstecken, meine ich. Also wirklich, hinter einem Buch. Wie einfallslos ist das denn? Ich hab' keine fünf Minuten gebraucht –«

»Du tust das _nie_ wieder!« Er war stolz, dass er nicht geschrien hatte. Der drohende Tonfall kam leise viel besser rüber, und er entging der Gefahr, dass sich seine Stimme überschlug.

»Natürlich, Schätzchen«, sagte sie im Brustton der Überzeugung, während sie ihm zuzwinkerte und versuchte, seinen Kopf zu tätscheln.

Er drehte sich schnell weg. »Muuum!« Er war selbst entsetzt, wie jämmerlich sein Protest klang. Es war zum Haareraufen.

»Ich hab' doch ›Natürlich‹ gesagt«, schmollte sie mit einer Unschuldsmiene, die Simon nicht fassen konnte. »Traust du etwa deinem armen, alten Muttchen nicht?«

Simon fand, dass das Knirschen seiner Zähne aussagekräftig genug war, und verzichtete darauf, diese offensichtliche Provokation einer weiteren Antwort zu würdigen.

* * *

Terry stellte seinen Koffer kurz ab, um sich den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen. Es war erst Vormittag und eigentlich gar nicht so heiß. Im Moment war die Sonne sogar hinter einer Wolke verschwunden, aber das milderte die fast unerträgliche Schwüle der Luft kaum. Pucks Käfig in der anderen Hand haltend sah er sich um. Wie schon bei seinem ersten Besuch in der Winkelgasse kam er aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Es waren heute zwar weniger Menschen unterwegs, aber es herrschte trotzdem ein reges Kommen und Gehen. Angesichts des farbenfrohen Durcheinanders von Zaubererroben, fließenden Gewändern, Schlapp- und Spitzhüten kam er sich in Jeans und T-Shirt ein bisschen fehl am Platz vor.

Er stellte auch Pucks Käfig ab und betrachtete das bunte Treiben in der Winkelgasse. Es kam ihm unwirklich vor – aber in letzter Zeit kam ihm eigentlich alles ein bisschen unwirklich vor. Er zog den Knoten in den Ärmeln seines Pullovers wieder zu, den er ausgezogen und sich um die Hüften gebunden hatte, sobald die U-Bahn die Station verlassen hatte und seine Mutter außer Sichtweite gewesen war. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er nur T-Shirt und kurze Hose angezogen, aber sie hatte gemeint, das gehöre sich nicht, wenn man zu jemandem zu Besuch kam. Erster Eindruck und so. Er konnte immer noch kaum glauben, dass sie ihn überhaupt hatte gehen lassen. Ihm wäre es ja egal gewesen. Vor allem nach der nicht gerade enthusiastischen Einladung in Simons Brief.

_Ich will Dich bloß warnen, dass meine Mum Deiner Mum geschrieben hat, dass ich Dich einladen würde und Du uns ein paar Tage besuchen kannst. Ich habe natürlich nichts dagegen, wenn Du kommen willst, aber die Entscheidung liegt ganz bei Dir._

Herzlich wie immer. Das war schon eher eine Aus- als eine Einladung. Er hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, sie anzunehmen, und seiner Mutter auch nichts davon gesagt. Aber am nächsten Tag war tatsächlich ein Brief von Simons Mutter mit der normalen Post gekommen. Seine Oma war dagegen gewesen, besonders als sie erfuhr, dass Simon auch ein »Zauberer« war. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht richtig mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, dass ihr Enkel magische Kräfte besitzen sollte. Sie hatte sogar eine Weile lang aufgehört ihn »Spätzchen« zu nennen, was Terry aber auch egal war. Seine Mutter schien ebenfalls nicht sonderlich begeistert von dem Gedanken, dass er sie gerade jetzt allein lassen könnte. Aber dann hatte sein Opa seine Zigarette in den Mundwinkel geschoben, die beiden angeknurrt und »Hyänen« genannt und gemeint, dass seinem Enkel nichts Besseres passieren könne, als ein paar Tage woanders als in diesem Irrenhaus zu verbringen. Und seine Mutter hatte komischerweise sofort nachgegeben und beschlossen, dass sein Opa recht hatte. Natürlich hatte ihn wieder mal keiner gefragt, was er eigentlich wollte.

»Kann ich dir helfen, Kleiner? Suchst du was?« Eine junge Hexe in einem langen Rock mit schreiend buntem Blumenmuster und einem großen Strohhut auf dem Kopf – fast schon ein Sombrero – stand vor Terry und lächelte freundlich auf ihn herunter. Er warf ihr einen grimmigen Blick zu und sagte patzig »Nein«. Sie verzog sich etwas beleidigt, aber das war ihm egal. Bestimmt hatte sie ihn für ein dummes, muggelstämmiges Kind gehalten, der sich in der Winkelgasse nicht auskannte und ihre Hilfe brauchte. Das war zwar nicht komplett falsch, aber er hatte keine Lust, sich helfen zu lassen. Und außerdem hatte ihm Simon genau beschrieben, wie er zum Treffpunkt finden würde. So genau, dass man hätte denken können, dass Simon ihn für ein bisschen beschränkt hielt.

Er nahm seinen Koffer und Pucks Käfig wieder auf und ging weiter die Winkelgasse hinauf. _Fortescues_ war einfach zu finden. Er sah die Eisdiele schon von weitem. Auf dem Gehweg vor dem Laden standen über dessen ganze Länge kleine runde Tische und weiße Stühle. Ungefähr die Hälfte der Plätze war auch besetzt mit einer bunten Mischung aus Zauberern und Hexen, von ein paar Jugendlichen, die Terry entfernt bekannt vorkamen – irgendwelche Fünft- oder Sechstklässler aus Gryffindor, wenn er sich nicht täuschte –, bis hin zu einer Großfamilie mit einem Haufen Kindern, die sich offensichtlich auf mehrere Tische verteilt hatten, und deren Eltern alle Hände voll zu tun hatten, sie unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Von Simon weit und breit keine Spur. Erst als er seinen Blick schon zum dritten Mal suchend über die Tische schweifen ließ, bemerkte er ihn. Er saß alleine an einem Tisch ganz am Rand und hatte den Kopf – oh, Wunder! – in einem Buch vergraben. Er trug keine normalen Sachen oder eine Schulrobe, wie Terry eigentlich erwartet hätte, sondern ein ärmelloses, undefinierbar hellgraues Gewand, eher schmutzig-weiß als alles andere. Er schaute sogar kurz von seinem Buch auf, und Terry war sicher, dass Simon ihn genau erkannt hatte, aber anstatt zu winken oder sich sonst wie bemerkbar machen, wandte er gleich wieder den Blick ab und tat so, als ob er ihn nicht gesehen hätte.

Terry hielt direkt auf ihn zu und war ziemlich sauer, als er an Simons Tisch ankam. Wütend stellte er den Käfig auf einen leeren Stuhl, seinen Koffer daneben und setzte sich Simon gegenüber, der immer noch in sein Buch starrte und kein Wort von sich gab. Vor sich hatte er einen Becher Schokoeis mit Schokoladensoße stehen, dass er aber genauso wenig beachtete wie den Neuankömmling. Allmählich wurde Terry stinkig.

»Vielen Dank für die herzliche Einladung und die nette Begrüßung!«, sagte er, und es war ihm egal, dass er verbittert klang.

»Keine Ursache«, murmelte Simon, ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen. »Und jetzt kauf dir 'n Eis und sei still.«

Terry hatte weder Zauberergeld dabei – seine Mutter hatte ihm nur normales mitgegeben, damit er für sich selbst zahlen konnte, falls er mit den Greys irgendwohin ausgehen sollte – noch wollte er sich so von oben herab behandeln lassen.

»Keine Lust auf Eis!«, sagte er mürrisch, vielleicht nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß.

Simon blickte von seinem Buch auf, hob die Brauen und sah ihn skeptisch an. Als er in seinen Taschen zu kramen begann, fiel Terry auf, dass Simons komische Robe gar nicht ärmellos war, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte, sondern die Ärmel nur mit Schlaufen an den Schultern hochgebunden waren. Ein Beutel fiel klimpernd auf das kleine Tischchen, und Simon knurrte wieder »Kauf ein Eis und sei still!«

Terry überlegte sich einen Moment, ob er Simon sagen sollte, wohin er sich sein Geld stecken könne, aber das hätte wohl nichts gebracht. Simon hätte wahrscheinlich nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und den Beutel wieder eingesteckt. Außerdem hatte er wirklich Lust auf ein Eis. Also sagte er sich, »Wenn schon, denn schon!«, schnappte sich das Geld und ging in die Eisdiele.

Er betrat _Florean Fortescues Eissalon_ und war überrascht, wie normal alles im Inneren wirkte. Obwohl es hier kühler und angenehmer als draußen war, waren sämtliche Tische und Stühle unbesetzt. Eine lange Eistheke, die auf den ersten Blick wie jede andere Eistheke aussah, war am anderen Ende des Raums. Dahinter stand ein ziemlich großer, etwas dicklicher Mann mit rosigen Bäckchen, der eine weiße Schürze umgebunden hatte, eine weiße Kappe auf dem Kopf trug und gerade einen Eisbecher für eine alte Hexe zusammenstellte. So schnell, dass man seinen Bewegungen kaum folgen konnte, pickte er eine Kugel nach der anderen aus den Eisbehältern und ließ sie in eine gläserne Schale fallen. Dann bewegten sich die Eisbehälter plötzlich, schienen in der linken Thekenwand zu verschwinden, während von rechts neue Kästen mit anderen Sorten einfach aus dem Nichts erschienen. Als wären die Eisbehälter auf einem Karussell angeordnet, nur dass man davon nichts sehen konnte. Sie beschleunigten, und ein bunter Reigen aus verwischten Farben zog unter der Glasscheibe der Theke vorbei, bis sie wieder zu einem abrupten Halt kamen und der Mann fortfuhr, Eiskugeln aus ihnen herauszupicken. Als er fertig war, goss er noch etwas, das Terry für Himbeersirup hielt, über das Eis, streute mit einer lässigen Handbewegung noch glitzernden Staub über die Schale und steckte einen kleinen Löffel und eine Waffel hinein, die wie ein Zauberstab geformt war. Dann zahlte die alte Hexe und ging. Sie würdigte ihr Eis keines Blickes und ließ es einfach stehen. Terry war einen Moment lang versucht, die alte Frau darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie ihr Eis vergessen hatte, hielt dann aber doch den Mund. Erstens ging es ihn nichts an, und zweitens machte sie nicht den Eindruck, als wüsste sie nicht, was sie tat, als sie mit energischen Schritten an ihm vorbeiging. Vielleicht würde es ihr auch jemand draußen servieren, aber Terry hatte noch niemanden gesehen, der auch nur entfernt nach einem Kellner aussah. Dann wandte sich der große Mann Terry zu.

»Was darf's sein, mein Junge?«, fragte er und strahlte ihn an. Er erinnerte Terry an ein Ferkelchen, so wie sich seine dicken Backen aufbliesen, wenn er lächelte. An ein übergroßes Riesenferkel.

»Was ist ihr teuerster Eisbecher?«, fragte Terry, ohne lange zu überlegen.

Der Fettsack, der so aussah, als wäre er selbst sein bester Kunde, lachte ihn aus! Sein Lachen war tief und rumpelnd.

»Der kostet mehr als die vier Galleonen, sechs Sickel und einundzwanzig Knuts, die Sie dabeihaben, Mr. Boot«, teilte ihm der Mann dann mit und grinste. Unverschämt und herablassend, wie Terry fand. Bestimmt erwartete der Fettsack jetzt auch noch, dass er ihn mit großen Augen fragte, woher er wisse, wie viel Geld er dabei hatte und wie er seinen Namen hatte erraten können, aber den Gefallen würde er ihm nicht tun. Er würde sich nicht von blöden Zauberertricks beeindrucken lassen. Jedenfalls nicht von so billigen.

»Ich mach' dir 'nen Vorschlag, Junge«, sagte der Dicke und zwinkerte Terry vertraulich zu. »Gib mir eine Galleone, und du wirst es nicht bereuen, das verspreche ich dir.«

Terry suchte wortlos eine Galleone aus dem Beutel und knallte sie auf die Theke. Die mittlerweile wieder leer war. Der Eisbecher der alten Hexe war verschwunden.

Der Dicke grinste ihn an, und steckte sein Geld in die Ladenkasse. »Du kannst ruhig draußen bei deinem Freund warten. Der ›Sommernachtstraum‹ findet dich schon.«

Terry verließ grußlos die Eisdiele und ignorierte das scheinheilige »Beehren Sie mich bald wieder, Mr. Boot!«, das ihm der Fettsack nachrief.

Als er sich wieder auf seinen Platz gegenüber Simon fallen ließ und den Geldbeutel wieder auf den Tisch warf, entfuhr ihm ein »Arschloch!«, aber er wusste nicht, ob er damit den Fettsack, Simon oder sich selbst meinte. Kommentarlos fingerte Simon nach dem Beutel und steckte ihn wieder ein, ohne den Blick von seiner Lektüre abzuwenden.

Gleich darauf flimmerte die Luft vor Terry, und in einem Funkenregen materialisierte vor ihm ein großer Eisbecher. Ein Miniaturfeuerwerk blauer und grüner Glitzerfontänen sprudelte aus ihm hervor, und Terry traute sich erst zu probieren, als sie endlich versiegt waren. Die Kugeln waren zum großen Teil ebenfalls blau oder grün, aber durchsetzt von schwarzen und goldenen Flecken und Tigerstreifen. Auch in seinem Eisbecher steckten ein Löffel und ein Waffelzauberstab, dessen Spitze golden glänzte.

Er kostete vorsichtig die erste Kugel und war überrascht von dem seltsam salzigen Geschmack nach Weintrauben. Es schmeckte komisch, aber nicht schlecht und war nicht besonders süß. Dafür waren die nächsten beiden Kugeln wie Zuckerexplosionen. Eine schmeckte irgendwie nach Kiwi und Schokolade und noch etwas, dass er beim besten Willen nicht einordnen konnte. Fast wie Rosen schmecken würden, wenn man ihren Geruch essen könnte, stellte er sich vor. Die nächste Eiskugel war wie ein eisiger Bratapfel, den jemand in Honig getaucht hatte. Während er davon kostet, meinte er seltsamerweise, das Zirpen von Grillen in der Luft zu hören. Er probierte sich weiter durch all die unbekannten Geschmacksrichtungen, bis er auf ein weißes Eis stieß, das mit orange und gelb schillernden Fäden durchzogen war. Es löste sich sofort in Nichts auf, als es seine Zunge berührte, und schmeckte auch nach Nichts. Allerdings begann es in seinem Mund zu kribbeln, als hätte er Brause auf der Zunge. Das Kribbeln und Kitzeln stieg dann in seine Nase und er musste plötzlich albern kichern, ohne dass er einen Grund dafür gehabt hätte. Wieder ein blöder Zauberertrick, dachte er bei sich, aß aber trotzig weiter. Er hatte schließlich eine Galleone dafür bezahlt, und außerdem war das Gefühl auf der Zunge ganz witzig.

Simon klappte plötzlich sein Buch zu, steckte es in eine Stofftasche neben sich, die anscheinend ziemlich voll war, und begann mit seiner Zauberstabwaffel in seinem halbgeschmolzenen Eis zu rühren.

»Fortescue?«, fragte er, während er sein Eis zu Matsch verarbeitet.

»Was?« Terry hatte keine Ahnung, was Simon von ihm wollte.

»Das ›Arschloch‹ vorhin. Hast du damit etwa Fortescue gemeint?« Terry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sollte Simon doch denken, was er wollte.

»Er kann _dich_ auf jeden Fall leiden.« Terry grunzte nur und löffelte weiter an seinem Eis. Er würde bestimmt nicht fragen, woher Simon das wissen wollte. Sollten er und Fortescue ihm doch den Buckel runterrutschen.

»Hat dir 'ne Blattgoldwaffel gegeben. Macht er nicht bei jedem.« Terry warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf Simons Zauberstabwaffel, die keine goldene Spitze hatte.

»Ein Menschenkenner also«, sagte er und musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

»Vielleicht.« Simon begann seine dicke, braune Soße aus der Schale zu löffeln. »Und er hat was drauf. Hast du die Theke gesehen? Hat er selbst gemacht, hat er wenigstens behauptet. So 'ne saubere Raumkrümmung sieht man nicht alle Tage.«

Sie löffelten schweigend ihr Eis. Simon war schon fertig, als Terry noch zweifelnd seine Waffel musterte. Konnte man Gold essen?

»Mach's ab, oder iss es mit!«, forderte ihn Simon ungeduldig auf, nachdem er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr geworfen hatte. »Aber mach hin. Wir müssen langsam los.«

Terry biss einfach die goldene Spitze ab und schob den Rest der Waffel hinterher. Simon nahm seine Tasche, hielte dann seine Hand über seine leere Eisschale und wartete offensichtlich, bis Terry hinsah, bevor er ein winziges, goldenes Kügelchen hineinfallen ließ.

»Pure Verschwendung«, verkündete er mit selbstgefälligem Grinsen und stand auf. »Schmeckt nach nichts und klebt nur auf den Zähnen.«

Terry sagte nichts und nahm nur seinen Koffer und Pucks Käfig wieder vom Stuhl. Schweigend trottete er hinter Simon her, weiter die Winkelgasse hinauf. Er hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass sie zu Gringotts gehen würden, um dort einen der öffentlichen Kamine zu benutzen, aber Simon hielt geradewegs auf _Flourish & Blotts_ zu. Terry hätte fast gefragt, was das sollte, aber er blieb seinem Vorsatz treu, sich heute nicht mehr verarschen zu lassen, und folgte Simon wortlos in den Laden.

»Mr. Grey«, begrüßte sie die erstaunte Stimme eines Verkäufers, der sie über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg fragend ansah. »Schon wieder hier? Stimmt etwas mit ihrer Bestellung nicht?«

»Alles in bester Ordnung, Mr. Gaffer, wie immer«, versicherte ihm Simon und klang dabei ungewöhnlich höflich. »Wäre es wohl möglich, dass wir Ihren Kamin benutzen? Mein Freund hier hat schweres Gepäck …«

»Aber selbstverständlich, Mr. Grey«, antwortete der Verkäufer zuvorkommend und machte eine einladende Geste in den hinteren Teil der Buchhandlung. »Sie kennen sich ja aus.«

»Vielen Dank, Mr. Gaffer«, sagte Simon und zog Terry hinter sich her, zwischen den Regalreihen hindurch, zu einem Vorhang in der hintersten Ecke des Ladens. Sie kamen in eine Art Treppenhauszimmer, in dem nichts weiter war, als ein Kamin und ein Treppenaufgang in jeder der vier Wände. Ein Schild teilte mit, dass die Treppe neben dem Durchgang, durch den sie gerade hereingekommen waren, in den vierten Stock führte. _Antiquaria und bibliophile Ausgaben_ stand außerdem auf dem Schild. Terry musste sich fast auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht zu fragen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. _Flourish & Blotts_ konnten niemals einen vierten Stock haben, wenn man das Gebäude von außen betrachtete.

Simon ging zu dem Kamin und schien dann einen Augenblick zu zögern.

»Äh«, begann er unsicher. »Es gibt da noch ein paar Sachen, die du vielleicht wissen solltest.«

Terry hätte beinahe höhnisch gelacht. Aber er stellte nur sein Gepäck ab, verschränkte die Arme und wartete, was jetzt wohl kommen würde.

»Meine Mum«, begann Simon herumzudrucksen. »Na, ja, sie ist manchmal ein bisschen komisch.«

»Ach ja?«, fragte Terry mit der Andeutung eines zynischen »Was du nicht sagst?« in der Stimme.

Simon sah ihn scharf an, bevor er weitersprach. »Nenn Sie ›Miss Grey‹, nie Mrs. oder Ms., dann hast du gleich 'nen Stein bei ihr im Brett. Meine Großmutter war ›Mrs. Grey‹, und Mum findet, dass ›Ms. Grey‹ affig klingt.« Simon schien einen Moment zu überlegen und fuhr dann fort: »Und sag nichts über ihr Alter oder ihr Aussehen oder ihre Kocherei. Ich mein', mach ihr keine Komplimente oder so, wenn du's nicht hundertprozentig ernst meinst.«

»Apropos Kocherei.« Simon verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. »Es gibt heute Spinat, und du bist verpflichtet, dich zurückhaltend, aber deutlich erkennbar darüber zu freuen. Und soviel von dem widerlichen Zeug zu essen, wie du nur runterkriegst.«

Terry hatte zwar gerade einen großen Eisbecher gegessen, aber Spinat war eines seiner Lieblingsgerichte. »Macht sie extra für mich Spinat?«, fragte er und genoss den angewiderten Ausdruck, den Simons Gesicht annahm, wenn das Wort »Spinat« fiel.

»Nein«, antwortete Simon ausdruckslos. »Bei uns gibt's jede Woche grüne Kotze. Wegen des hohen Eisengehalts und weil sie so nitratarm ist.«

Simon ließ ihm den Vortritt, aber erst nachdem er Terry mindestens drei Mal haarklein auseinandergesetzt hatte, wie Flohreisen funktionierten. Als würde er ihn für einen Schwachkopf halten. Ein paar Minuten später stolperte Terry dann unversehrt aus einem Kamin in Middlesmoor in den Yorkshire Dales und betrat zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben das Haus der Greys.

* * *


	3. You’re Not Home

* * *

**3. You're Not Home  
**(The Boys Of Summer – Don Henley)

* * *

Fred rüttelte George wach, als dessen Zauberstab immer lauter summte, ohne dass sein Bruder sich gerührt hätte. Endlich tastete Georges Hand nach dem Stab und brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Stöhnend und Flüche vor sich hin murmelnd kämpfte sich George aus dem Bett. Fred verstand ihn nur allzu gut. Auch ihm tat der Rücken weh, und seine Waden und Oberschenkel schmerzten auf eine Weise, die ihn für morgen einen gewaltigen Muskelkater befürchten ließ. Dabei hatten sie dieses Mal den Trank vorsichtshalber nur an sich selbst ausprobiert und nicht an Ginny, Ron oder Percy. Aber ihrer Mum hatte der Vorwand gereicht. Und Fred musste zugeben, dass der Hühnerstall es wirklich mal wieder nötig gehabt hatte. Die Kotschichten waren an manchen Stellen zentimeterdick gewesen.

Sie zogen sich so leise wie möglich an und schlichen dann aus ihrem Zimmer. Ihre eigene Tür war gut geölt, doch die knarrenden Dielenbretter im Flur und die knarzenden Treppenstufen erforderten eine wohldurchdachte Schrittfolge, die sie jedoch schon seit Jahren wie im Schlaf beherrschten. Ihre Bewegungen verursachten kaum mehr Knarren und Knacksen, als es das arbeitende Holz ohnehin gelegentlich von sich gab. Trotzdem entspannte sich Fred erst, als sie unangefochten die Küche erreicht hatten. Um die Standuhr im Wohnzimmer machte er sich zwar etwas Sorgen, doch George war der Meinung gewesen, dass es nicht nötig wäre, sie heute Nacht zu manipulieren. Es war auch unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand noch nach Mitternacht ins Wohnzimmer ging, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Es sei denn, man würde bemerken, dass ihre Betten leer waren, und dann steckten sie sowieso in der Klemme, egal was die Uhr anzeigte.

Er wollte schon nach dem Flohpulver greifen, als George ihn am Ärmel seiner Robe packte.

»Fred«, flüsterte er vorsichtig. »Wie wär's, wenn du dich diesmal ein bisschen zurückhältst?«

»Häh?« Fred erinnerte sich erst im letzten Augenblick daran, dass ihre Eltern und Ginny nur einen Stock über ihnen schliefen. »Wie soll ich das verstehen?«, zischte er leise zurück.

»Ich mein' ja nur, du sollst nicht mehr Ärger machen als unbedingt nötig«, murmelte George.

»Ärger machen? Ich?!«, fragte Fred ungläubig und wurde langsam, aber sicher ziemlich sauer. George musste den Verstand verloren haben.

»Schhh…! Sei leise! Du weckst noch jemanden auf«, versuchte George ihn zu beruhigen. »Ich wollt' dich doch bloß dran erinnern, dass wir gleich nicht mehr im Fuchsbau sind, sondern in der popligen ›Sommerresidenz‹ von 'ner blöden ›Reinblutfamilie‹. Denk einfach dran, dass die Verrückte uns jederzeit rausschmeißen kann, und _versuch_ wenigstens, dich zusammenzureißen und nicht alle fünf Minuten jemanden zu beleidigen.«

Fred schnaubte nur und ging gar nicht weiter auf diese lächerliche Anschuldigung ein. Als wüsste er nicht, wie man sich zu benehmen hatte. Und wenn er sich manchmal nicht daran hielt, dann war das eine bewusste Entscheidung und ganz allein seine Sache. Abgesehen davon, George hatte sich bei ihrem letzten Besuch auch nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert, als es darum ging, was mit dem Stein passieren sollte, nachdem sie ihn erst einmal aus dem Fluss gefischt hatten. Er hatte sich sogar dazu hinreißen lassen, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und war wieder von einem Lähmzauber erfasst worden, der wahrscheinlich zu den Schutzzaubern des Turms gehörte, denn er war aus dem Nichts gekommen. Eigentlich hatte das George überhaupt nicht ähnlich gesehen. Aber Fred war selbst mehr als einmal in Versuchung gewesen, ihr einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen. Mordred, diese Verrückte konnte nicht viel älter als Ginny sein. Wie konnte ein kleines Mädchen solche Anspielungen und Witze machen? Auch wenn sie nicht mehr alle Zacken in der Krone hatte, es gab doch Grenzen! Sogar Grey, der widerliche Schleicher, hatte dauernd mit hochrotem Kopf Löcher in den Boden gestarrt. Hoffentlich war sie heute im Bett geblieben, wie es sich für kleine Mädchen gehörte.

George hatte sich inzwischen eine Prise Flohpulver genommen und wollte sie eben in den Kamin werfen, als sie ein leises Knarren aus dem Flur hörten. Sie erstarrten beide. Als sich aber nichts weiter rührte, schlich Fred zur Küchentür und warf einen Blick in den Flur und die Treppe hinauf. Sorgen, dass jemand sein Licht sehen könnte, brauchte er sich nicht zu machen, da er und George mittlerweile gewohnheitsmäßig ein Diebeslicht benutzten, wenn sie des nächtens unterwegs waren. Das einzig Gute, das ihnen ihre Bekanntschaft mit diesen nervigen Ravenclaws bisher eingebracht hatte, wie Fred fand.

Der Flur und die Treppe waren leer. Er wartete trotzdem noch einen Moment, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass niemand auf der Suche nach einem Mitternachtsimbiss durchs Haus streifte. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass ihr Dad sich spät nachts aufmachte, um den Kühlschrank zu plündern. Er ging bis zum Fuß der Treppe und warf noch einen Blick nach oben, aber es war nichts zu sehen. Hinter ihm knarrte erneut der Boden, aber als er herumfuhr, war es nur George, der in der Küchentür stand. Fred sah in seine Richtung und zuckte die Achseln. Es gab oft komische Geräusche im Fuchsbau, und nicht alle waren auf den Ghul unterm Dach zurückzuführen. Schließlich war das Haus eine einzige überdimensionierte, windschiefe Holzhütte, die zwar auf einem gemauerten Erdgeschoss ruhte, deren gewagte, vielstöckige und verschachtelte Konstruktion jedoch zum größten Teil nur von Magie stabilisiert und von Hoffnung zusammengehalten wurde.

Die gingen wieder zurück in die Küche, und George betrat als Erster den Kamin. Fred folgte ihm nur eine Sekunde später, nannte dem Flohnetz den Zielort und betrat den Schwarzen Turm. Kein Empfangskomitee erwartete sie. Außer seinem Bruder war anscheinend niemand im Erdgeschoss, allerdings war von oben gedämpftes Stimmengemurmel zu hören. Fred sah sich unbehaglich um.

Schon beim ersten Mal hatte er sich hier drinnen nicht sonderlich wohl gefühlt. Die schwarzen Wände mit ihrem schimmernden Glanz, die bunte Küche, und dass alles so gebogen und rund war, hatte ihn beunruhigt, ohne dass er genau hätte sagen können, warum. Dazu kam jetzt, dass durch sein Diebeslicht alles mit dem vielfarbigen Wabern von Schutz- und Bannzaubern bedeckt schien, die sich sogar die Wände hochzogen und die großen schwarzen Steine noch unheimlicher wirken ließen. Er beendete seinen Lichtzauber, doch das ließ nur die bunten Lachen verschwinden und half nicht viel. Vor allem, als er bemerkte, dass große schwarze Steinblöcke die Stellen einnahmen, wo bei ihrem letzten Besuch noch Fenster und das Eingangtor gewesen waren. Wie konnte man nur so einen Turm als Sommerresidenz benutzen? Vielleicht war es kein Wunder, dass die kleine Lovegood so durch den Wind war.

George steuerte mittlerweile geradewegs auf die Wendeltreppe in der Mitte des Raums zu, und Fred beeilte sich, ihn einzuholen. Die Stimmen waren nun deutlicher zu verstehen. Anscheinend diskutierten sie gerade ziemlich lebhaft, wie lange sie noch warten sollten. Eine Stimme, die diesem Goldstein gehören musste, meinte lautstark, wenn die »Wieselbrut« nicht bald käme, würden sie eben einfach ohne sie anfangen. Normalerweise wäre Fred ein wenig ungehalten über die »Wieselbrut« gewesen. So durften höchstens die Familie oder gute Freunde über sie reden. Da er sich aber an Georges völlig ungerechtfertigten Vorwurf erinnerte, er würde dauernd nur Ärger machen und wüsste sich nicht zu benehmen, riss er sich zusammen und stapfte hinter seinem Bruder die Wendeltreppe hoch. Sobald sein Kopf den Boden des ersten Stocks durchstieß, sah er sich durch die eisernen Stäbe des Geländers um. Der Verlauf der Wendeltreppe gestattete einen vollen Rundblick, bevor sie den großen Raum betreten konnten, der zur einen Hälfte ein Labor und zur anderen ein Arbeitszimmer zu sein schien. Die Ravenclawbande hatte sich im Laborbereich um einen Arbeitstisch herum versammelt. Und dieses Mal waren sie alle da.

»Siehst du«, hörte er die verrückte Lovegood in einer Art überlautem Flüstern sagen, während seine Sicht noch von Georges Rücken verdeckt wurde. »Ich hab' doch gesagt, dass sie kommen. Du hättest dir wirklich keine Sorgen um die beiden machen müssen.«

Inzwischen konnte er alle vier sehen. Die kleine Lovegood lächelte mit gespielter Unschuld Grey an, der im Moment gar nicht so überheblich gelassen wie sonst wirkte und ihr mörderische Blicke zuwarf. Goldstein und Boot, der einzige, der in Muggelklamotten herumstand, wussten mit dieser Bemerkung wohl nichts anzufangen und sahen zuerst sich und dann das Mädchen fragend an.

»Jawoll«, sagte Fred und stieß George vom Treppenabsatz in den Raum hinein. Sicherheitsabstand. Sein Bruder würde sich noch wundern, wie höflich und zurückhaltend er sein konnte. »Georgielein hier hat mich mit seinem Seufzen die ganze Nacht lang wachgehalten. Hat sich dauernd nur im Bett rumgewälzt. Konnte vor Aufregung gar nicht schlafen, der Arme, so sehr hat er sich auf das Wiedersehen gefreut.«

Lovegood brach erwartungsgemäß in ein albernes Kichern aus, Grey wand sich geradezu vor Verlegenheit – wie der Wurm, der er auch war –, und wenn Georges Blicke hätten töten können, Fred wäre wohl leblos auf dem Treppenabsatz zusammengebrochen. Es machte wirklich Spaß, zur Abwechslung mal nett zu sein und »keinen Ärger zu machen«.

»Ich hab' euch natürlich auch vermisst, aber nicht halb so sehr und niemanden im Speziellen wie unser lieber George hier«, hieb er weiter in dieselbe Kerbe und zwinkerte anzüglich in Greys Richtung. Die kleine Lovegood bekam fast einen Lachkrampf, und Greys Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von Schweinchenrosa zu einem Tomatenrot.

Leider hatte sich George wieder gefangen und versetzte ihm einen Rippenstoß, der bestimmt einen blauen Fleck hinterlassen würde und Fred aufjauchzen ließ. Aber das war die Sache allemal wert gewesen. George würde es sich in Zukunft dreimal überlegen, bevor er sich noch mal über sein Benehmen beschwerte.

»Wir haben deine Eule erhalten, Goldstein«, übernahm jetzt George das Reden und ignorierte dessen und Boots verwirrte Blicke. »Worum geht's?«

Anscheinend beschloss Goldstein, sich doch auf das Geschäftliche zu konzentrieren und nicht auf ihren Schlagabtausch einzugehen. »Wir glauben, wir haben eine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie wir die Echtheit des Steins verifizieren können«, teilte er ihnen begeistert mit.

Fred machte kein Hehl aus seiner Enttäuschung. Er hatte auf ein bisschen mehr gehofft. Außerdem gab es für ihn kaum noch einen Zweifel, was die Echtheit des Steins betraf. Das Ding musste einfach echt sein, nach der ganzen Arbeit, die sie sich gemacht hatten. Aber wenn sie weiterhin in diesem Schneckentempo vorankamen, würden es Jahre dauern, bis sie endlich Gold herstellen konnten. Schließlich hatten sie nur die Ferien zur Verfügung, um an diesem Projekt zu arbeiten.

Auch George war offensichtlich unzufrieden. »Ist das alles?«, fragte er enttäuscht. »Wenn wir so weitermachen, dauert's ja noch Jahre, bis wir was von dem Stein haben.«

Und angesichts der hochnäsigen Blicke, die die anderen austauschten, war Fred wirklich froh, dass er heute seinen höflichen Tag hatte. Wenigstens hatte er den Mund gehalten und war jetzt nicht das Ziel des mitleidigen Kopfschüttelns von Goldstein.

»Selbstverständlich kann es noch Jahre dauern«, ließ sie der arrogante Bastard von oben herab wissen. So langsam und deutlich, als hätte er es mit zwei Minderbemittelten zu tun. »Ihr habt doch nicht etwa geglaubt, wir könnten sofort in die Goldproduktion einsteigen, oder doch? Obwohl eure Familie ein paar Galleonen bitter nötig hätte, nach allem, was man so hört.«

Fred war wirklich froh, dass er sich heute zusammennehmen musste. Georges wütende Grimasse und sein Vorschlag, was Goldstein seinetwegen mit dem ganzen Reichtum seiner Altvorderen anstellen könne, waren viel unterhaltsamer, wenn man selbst die Ruhe und Gelassenheit in Person war und nicht versuchte, alle fünf Minuten jemanden zu beleidigen.

* * *

Luna spielte gelangweilt mit ihrem Armband und stieß ein herzhaftes Gähnen aus. Terry versuchte immer noch, den Stein zu verwandeln. Und jeder erfolglose Durchgang wurde von Simon und Anthony mit zunehmender Begeisterung aufgenommen. Und das war nur die erste von drei Testreihen, wenn sie Simon richtig verstanden hatte. Anthony war ziemlich unleidlich geworden, als Simon ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie sich die ganze Mühe mit dem Verstecken im Fluss hätten sparen können, falls der Stein echt war. Angeblich war der Stein der Weisen von Natur aus so magisch, dass er schon wieder immun gegen die meiste Magie war. Jedenfalls wenn sie direkt auf ihn wirken sollte. Luna war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das alles richtig verstanden hatte, aber es interessiert sie auch nicht besonders.

Die anderen waren alle zu sehr auf Terry und den Stein fixiert, um die kleine Bewegung zu bemerken, die auch Luna nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm. Sie drehte unauffällig den Kopf und sah zur Wendeltreppe. Ein Augenpaar spähte auf Höhe des Fußbodens in den ersten Stock und beobachtete sie und die Jungs. Luna war überrascht, dass sie der Turm nicht vor diesem Eindringling gewarnt hatte. Bis sie die roten Haare des nur halb sichtbaren Kopfes bemerkte und sich einen Reim auf die Sache machen konnte. Sie blinzelte dem Augenpaar zu, das daraufhin sofort zurückzuckte und unter dem Fußboden verschwand. Sie stand auf, sagte zu den anderen, dass sie mal nachschauen würde, ob sie nicht einen kleinen Mitternachtssnack auftreiben könne, was diese kaum beachteten, und ging zur Treppe. Sie war leer. Luna war bereits auf halbem Weg hinunter in die Küche, als sie eine Gestalt zum Kamin huschen sah. Sie fingerte nach dem Glas mit Flohpulver, als Luna sich über das Geländer beugte und leise »Hi, Ginny!« sagte.

Das kleine Mädchen erstarrte und drehte sich langsam um. In ihrem rosafarbenen Nachthemd sah sie mit ihren roten Haaren wirklich komisch aus. Luna schritt die restlichen Stufen hinab und ging auf sie zu.

»Woher kennst du …?«, begann Ginny und hob drohend einen Zauberstab, den Luna sofort erkannte. Ihr alter Übungsstab. Sie hatte sich schon oft gefragt, warum sie das Gefühl gehabt hatte, sie sollte ihn in der Winkelgasse liegenlassen. Allerdings hatte sie nie genau gewusst, was mit ihm geschehen würde.

»Luna …?«, fragte Ginny unsicher und ließ den Stab, der ihr sowieso nichts nützen würde, wieder sinken. Sie klang, als ob sie sich nicht wirklich sicher wäre. Was vielleicht sogar stimmte. Sie war fast ein Jahr jünger als Luna und konnte höchstens fünf oder sechs gewesen sein, als sie und ihre Mum zum letzen Mal im Schwarzen Turm zu Besuch gewesen waren.

»Hi, Ginny!«, sagte Luna noch einmal, fast flüsternd, weil sie nicht wollte, dass die Jungs etwas merkten. Das gäbe bloß wieder unnötiges Geschrei. »Wie geht's?«

Ginnys starrte sie mit großen Augen an und schien nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte.

»Ich bin froh, dass du meinen alten Stab gekriegt hast«, sagte Luna wahrheitsgemäß. »Du behandelst ihn doch gut, oder?«

»Ja?«, sagte Ginny, aber es klang wie eine Frage. »Du bist doch Luna Lovegood, oder?« Und als Luna nach einem kurzen Moment des Nachdenkens nickte, fuhr sie fort: »Mum hat gesagt, du wärst verflucht worden oder so?«

Das war vielleicht eine Erklärung, warum Ginny und ihre Mum sie nicht mehr besucht hatten. Es konnte hinkommen. In dem Alter hatten sich Lunas Visionen stärker bemerkbar gemacht, und immer öfter war der silberne Schimmer in ihrem Blick aufgetaucht. Und es gab viele Hexen und Zauberer, die ziemlich abergläubisch waren, hatte ihre eigene Mum sie schon damals gewarnt.

»Mir geht's jetzt besser«, sagte Luna leichthin. Es war schließlich auch wahr. Es ging ihr besser. »Aber du solltest jetzt lieber verschwinden, bevor dich die Jungs erwischen. Du könntest mich ja mal tagsüber besuchen. Ich schick' dir 'ne Eule.«

Ginny starrte sie nur an, aber sie sagte wenigstens nicht Nein. Es wäre wirklich eine nette Abwechslung, sich mal mit jemand anderem zu unterhalten als mit den manchmal etwas aufwendigen Jungs, fand Luna. Aber Ginny sollte jetzt allmählich wieder verschwinden, bevor noch einer der anderen misstrauisch wurde.

»Jetzt warte mal!«, protestierte Ginny leise, als Luna sie wieder in Richtung Kamin schieben wollte. »Was ist hier eigentlich los? Und was machen Fred und George da oben?«

»Jungssachen«, antwortete Luna, als wäre damit alles gesagt und musste grinsen. »Ich versteh's selber nicht ganz.« Wenn das so weiterging, kam sie heute ohne eine einzige Lüge durch den Tag.

»Und was hast du vorhin mit ›mein alter Stab‹ gemeint?«, fragte Ginny und stemmte sich Luna entgegen. »Fred und George haben mir den Stab letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag …« Luna fand es faszinierend, wie eine Erkenntnis sich langsam ihren Weg über Ginnys Gesicht bahnte. »Und … sie haben … sie haben auch noch dafür gesammelt! Sogar bei Mum und Dad!« Bei den letzten Worten verwandelte sich ihr Flüstern in ein gefährliches Zischen.

Endlich hatte Luna es geschafft, Ginny vor den Kamin zu schieben und bot ihr das Glas mit Flohpulver an.

»Na wartet!«, sagte Ginny und warf einen drohenden Blick zur Decke. »Das wird noch ein lustiger Sommer für euch!« Sie griff geistesabwesend nach dem Glas und nahm eine Prise heraus. »Ich erwarte deine Eule!«, sagte sie grimmig zu Luna, bevor sie das Flohpulver in den Kamin warf und »Fuchsbau!« sagte.

Luna sah noch einen Moment lang auf die leere Feuerstelle. Mädchen waren manchmal doch die besseren Jungs. Sie überlegte kurz, fand jedoch an dem Gedanken nichts auszusetzen. Dann ging sie zum Kühlschrank, um nachzusehen, ob Bitzer ihn wohl aufgefüllte hatte. Schließlich hatte sie zu den anderen gesagt, sie würde mal schauen, ob etwas zu essen da wäre. Zum Glück ploppte Bitzer hinter ihr auf, sobald sie die Kühlschranktür geöffnet hatte. Er murrte zwar, erklärte sich dann aber doch bereit, ein paar Sandwiches für die Jungs zu machen und nach oben zu bringen.

Als sie wieder in den ersten Stock kam, standen die anderen alle um Simon herum, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, mit seinem Zauberstab ein Schutzdreieck für den abschließenden Testlauf auf den Boden zu zeichnen.

* * *

»Guten Morgen, Miss Grey«, sagte Terry höflich zu Simons Mutter, als er die Küche betrat.

»Morgen, Terry!«, grüßte sie fröhlich zurück, während sie schon am Herd hantierte. »Gut geschlafen? Was möchtest du zum Frühstück?« Aber bevor er etwas antworten konnte, fuhr sie lächelnd fort: »Es gibt Eier mit Speck. Du hast eigentlich nur die Wahl, wie du deine Eier haben willst.«

»Normale Spiegeleier, bitte«, antwortete Terry. »Nicht gewendet, wenn's Ihnen nichts ausmacht.« Seine eigene Mutter weigerte sich standhaft, ihm ungewendete Spiegeleier zu servieren. Sie fand den Dotter glibberig und eklig und wollte einfach nicht verstehen, dass Terry ihn genau so am liebsten mochte. Seiner Meinung nach war der flüssige Dotter das Beste am ganzen Ei.

»Kann ich was helfen?«, fragte er sicherheitshalber, aber wie schon die vergangenen Tage winkte Miss Grey nur ab und forderte ihn auf, sich hinzusetzen. Dann stellte sie, wie jeden Morgen bisher, das Radio an, wieder ertönte derselben Oldiesender, und sie begann mit der Zubereitung des Frühstücks für sich und Terry.

Terry konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass Simon nicht einmal zu Hause frühstückte. Und das seine Mutter ihm das durchgehen ließ. Es ging bei den Greys ganz anders zu, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Schon am ersten Tag war er wie heute in die Küche gekommen, war von Miss Grey fröhlich begrüßt worden und hatte eine Ladung Pfannkuchen zum Frühstück bekommen. Und weit und breit war kein Simon in Sicht gewesen. Er war die ganze Zeit über allein mit Simons Mutter in der Küche gesessen und hatte sich reichlich unwohl dabei gefühlt. Nicht dass Miss Grey nicht nett gewesen wäre. Sie hatte lauter Lachfältchen um die Augen, zwinkerte Terry immerfort zu und hatte einen scheinbar unerschöpflichen Vorrat an peinliche Geschichten über Simon auf Lager. Trotzdem war es Terry unangenehm gewesen, allein mit dieser fremden Frau zu frühstücken. Und Simon hatte sich immer noch nicht blicken lassen, als sie fertig waren. Er hatte Miss Grey vorsichtig gefragt, wann Simon wohl nach unten käme, woraufhin sie gelacht hatte. Vor zehn habe sie es noch nie geschafft, ihn in den Ferien aus den Federn zu zerren, hatte sie ihm dann gesagt. Aber er könne es ja gern selbst einmal versuchen. Und Terry hatte die Gelegenheit zu verschwinden nur zu gern ergriffen. Er war wieder in den ersten Stock hoch, hatte Simons Zimmer gestürmt, dem faulen Sack das Kopfkissen weggezogen und ihn damit aus dem Bett geprügelt. Es war ein sehr einseitiger Kampf gewesen, da sich Simon kaum gewehrt hatte, aber eine halbe Stunde später war er wieder aus dem Bad gekommen und mit Terry nach unten gegangen. Und Terry meinte danach, eine Art Respekt in den Augen von Miss Grey gesehen zu haben, der vorher noch nicht dagewesen war. Seitdem war seine erste Tat nach dem Aufstehen jeden Morgen, Simon aus dem Bett zu werfen, damit dieser wenigstens rechtzeitig zum Ende des Frühstücks nach unten kam. Es war fast wie in Hogwarts. Aber auch nur fast, dachte Terry, als er ein schlurfendes Tapsen hinter sich hörte und sich umdrehte.

Simon wäre niemals so in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück erschienen. Er sah aus wie ein schlafwandelndes Elend. Barfuß, in Shorts und völlig zerknittertem T-Shirt ließ er sich wortlos auf den Stuhl neben Terry sinken, verschränkte seine Arme auf der Tischplatte, legte seinen Kopf darauf, vergrub die Nase in der Armbeuge und schloss die ohnehin nur halb geöffneten Augen wieder. Nur das wirre Nest seiner fahlen, hellbraunen Haare war noch zu sehen. Ein Nest, in das kein Vogel mit auch nur einem Hauch Selbstachtung seine Eier gelegt hätte.

»Simon Grey!« Simon zuckte nicht einmal, als seine Mutter ihn anpflaumte. »Das ist doch die Höhe! Wir haben einen Gast!«

Kurz öffneten sich Simons Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen, bevor sie wieder zuklappten. »'s nur Terry«, widersprach er mit verschlafenem Murmeln und schien sofort wieder wegzudösen.

Miss Grey setzte Terry einen Teller mit drei perfekten Spiegeleiern – genau, wie er sie mochte, mit unbeschädigten, glänzenden Dottern – und einem Haufen gebratenen Speck vor, nahm sich selbst eine Portion und holte die Brötchen aus dem Backofen. Am ersten Morgen hatte er sich noch gewundert, woher Miss Grey frische, noch warme Brötchen herhatte. Dieses winzige Kaff schien ihm so weit im Nirgendwo zu liegen, dass er kaum glauben wollte, dass unter den paar verstreuten Häusern von Middlesmoor tatsächlich ein Bäcker sein Auskommen finden konnte. Aber wie sich herausstellte, waren die Brötchen nur kurz aufgebacken und kamen direkt aus der Gefriertruhe in der Vorratskammer. Nur eine kleine Vorratskammer, die aber bis obenhin mit Konserven und Einmachgläsern, Mehl und Zucker, Fruchtsäften und haltbarer Milch, Zwiebel- und Kartoffelsäcken, Essig und Öl, Kartons mit Frühstücks- und Haferflocken, Reis, Gries, Kakao, Pudding- und Getränkepulver und allem möglichen anderen Zeug vollgestopft war, als stünde ihnen ein Krieg oder eine Hungersnot bevor. Natürlich fehlten auch Süßigkeiten, Knabbereien und ein paar Flaschen Wein nicht. Auch wenn der nächste Supermarkt meilenweit weg war, Terry kam das etwas übertrieben vor. Simon und seine Mutter lebten hier schließlich allein.

Terry bestrich ein Brötchen mit Butter, die sofort schmolz und aufgesaugt wurde, während ihm Miss Grey ein Glas Orangensaft hinstellte und sich selbst und Simon eine Tasse Tee einschenkte. Als sie alle saßen, gab sie Simon einen nicht sonderlich liebevollen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, was diesen veranlasste, grunzend zu blinzeln und nach der Teetasse zu tasten. Erst als er sie gefunden hatte, machte er die Augen richtig auf – oder schien es zumindest zu versuchen.

Diese oder eine ähnliche Szene spielte sich seit drei Tagen jeden Morgen ab. Terry war sich nicht sicher, ob Simon und seine Mutter dieses Schauspiel nur für ihn aufführten oder sich tatsächlich dauernd so benahmen, aber er genoss es trotzdem. Grinsend machte er sich über seine Eier und den Speck her, während auch Miss Grey zu essen begann und nebenbei im ihrem _Daily Prophet_ blätterte. Simon würdigte seine eigene Ausgabe keines Blickes und zwang nicht einmal Terry, sie zu lesen. Er starrte nur mit leerem Blick auf den Frühstückstisch und nippte gelegentlich an seinem Tee. Er schien tatsächlich noch müder als sonst. Dabei hatte der nächtliche Ausflug gestern auch nicht länger gedauert als so manch eine ihrer Expeditionen in Hogwarts. Aber Simon und Anthony hatten sich gestern in eine solche Aufregung hineingesteigert, als sich herausgestellt hatte, dass der Stein der Weisen nach menschlichem Ermessen echt war, dass es kein Wunder gewesen wäre, wenn die beiden kein Auge zugetan hätten. Terry hingegen hatte geschlafen wie ein Stein. Nicht einmal das helle Licht des Vollmonds hatte ihn gestört. Und heute Morgen hatte ihn die zum Fenster hereinscheinende Sonne geweckt.

In der ersten Nacht war er ziemlich lange wachgelegen und hatte dem Sommergewitter gelauscht, während er an seine Eltern und daheim dachte. Und an Simons Großmutter. Er war immer noch stinksauer, dass Simon ihm verraten hatte, dass das Zimmer, in dem er schlief, seiner toten Großmutter gehört hatte. Er hatte sich gefragt, ob es wohl auch Muggelgeister gab, als etwas auf das Fußende seines Bettes gesprungen war und ihm vor Schreck beinahe das Herz stehengeblieben wäre. Aber es war bloß die Katze gewesen. Ein bösartiges Vieh, das ihm einen blutigen Kratzer verpasste hatte, als er es hatte streichen wollen, und keinerlei Anstalten gemacht hatte, ihn mit einem beruhigenden Schnurren zu trösten.

Als Terry gerade die letzten Tropfen Eigelb von seinem Teller kratzte, stellte Miss Grey auch schon die gefürchtete Frage. »Und was wollen wir heute unternehmen?« Terry hätte am liebsten aufgestöhnt, aber Gott sei Dank übernahm das Simon.

»Lesen!«, verkündete dieser dann in bestimmtem Ton. »Jedenfalls ich. Ihr könnt ja machen, was ihr wollt.«

»Simon!« Miss Grey klang gar nicht amüsiert. »Du bist wirklich unmöglich. Du hast einen Gast!«

»Na und?« Simon schien von dem Argument nicht beeindruckt. »Ich geh' in den Garten und les', und Terry kann ja mitkommen und ein bisschen im Dreck wühlen. Juckt ihn sowieso schon in den Fingern, möcht' ich wetten.«

Die Wette hätte Simon zwar verloren, aber andererseits hatte Terry auch nichts gegen ein bisschen Gartenarbeit. Vor allem wenn sie ihm ersparte, ein weiteres Ausflugsprogramm von Simons Mutter mitzumachen zu müssen.

»Das geht schon in Ordnung, Miss Grey«, beeilte er sich deshalb zu ihr zu sagen, während sie ihren Sohn mit bösen Blicken eindeckte. »Ich würd' mir wirklich gern den Garten anschauen und mich ein bisschen nützlich machen.« Miss Grey sah ihn zweifelnd an. »Wirklich! Das würde mir Spaß machen! Kräuterkunde ist mein Lieblingsfach in der Schule«, versicherte ihr Terry ernsthaft, wenn es auch gelogen war. Es war nur sein zweitliebstes Fach nach Verwandlung. Aber er war wohl ziemlich überzeugend gewesen, denn sie lenkte schließlich ein.

»Na gut«, sagte sie, warf ihrem Sohn aber immer noch wütende Blicke zu. »Wir können ja später immer noch etwas unternehmen.«

»Lasst euch von mir bloß nicht aufhalten«, sagte Simon, leerte seinen Tee und stand vom Küchentisch auf.

»Ich sollte mich vielleicht auch umziehen«, murmelte Terry und folgte ihm schnell nach oben. Aber Simon war schon im Bad verschwunden, als er im ersten Stock ankam, und Terry ging in sein Zimmer, um sich tatsächlich etwas anderes anzuziehen. Schließlich wühlte er die kurze Hose und das T-Shirt wieder aus seinem Koffer, die er schon bei ihrem gestrigen Ausflug mit anschließendem Picknick getragen hatte. Dank Simons Mutter würde er einen volleren Koffer nach Hause bringen, als der, mit dem er aufgebrochen war. Es war ihm sowieso peinlich, dass sie sich standhaft weigerte, ihn für irgendetwas selbst bezahlen zu lassen.

Der erste Tag war noch erträglich gewesen. Das Essen in dem einzigen Gasthaus des Kaffs und der Eintritt für die Höhle, die sie und eine kleine Handvoll Touristen besucht hatten, waren nicht allzu teuer gewesen. Aber am zweiten Tag hatte es geregnet, und da das Wetter in London ausnahmsweise besser war als hier, hatten Simon und seine Mutter beschlossen, der Winkelgasse einen Besuch abzustatten. Dummerweise hatte er sich von Simon provozieren lassen und eine Bemerkung darüber gemacht, wie lächerlich dieser in seiner komischen hellgrauen Robe aussah, die er für die Winkelgasse wieder angezogen hatte. Und bei nächster Gelegenheit hatte Simon dann zu seiner Mutter gesagt, wie schade es doch sei, dass Terry außer seinen Schulroben überhaupt keine vernünftige Zaubererkleidung habe. Das Nächste, woran sich Terry erinnerte, war Simons hämisches Grinsen, während Madam Malkin an ihm Maß für ein Paar neuer »leichter, seidener Sommerroben« nahm. Er hatte natürlich versucht sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen zu wehren, aber Simon hatte mit dem bösartigen Hinweis »Er ist nur schüchtern, Mum! Ich hab dir doch erzählt, was für ein bescheidenes, kleines Kerlchen Terry ist!« all seine Bemühungen zunichtegemacht. Währenddessen hatten sich Miss Grey und Madam Malkin schon über die Farbauswahl unterhalten. Anschließend hatte eine Menge Galleonen die Besitzerin gewechselt; Terry wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele es genau gewesen waren. Die neuen Roben waren gestern Morgen geliefert worden. Wenigstens waren sie nicht hellgrau-weiß wie Simons, sondern irgendwie ocker-beige oder hellbraun. Was nicht wirklich besser war.

Als er sich umgezogen hatte, traf er im Gang auf Simon, der gerade aus dem Badezimmer kam. Was man ihm bis auf die gekämmten Haare aber nicht ansah. Terry stellte sich auf eine längere Wartezeit ein, als Simon in seinem Zimmer verschwand. Um sich umzuziehen, wie Terry annahm. Dass er sich da irrte, stellt sich Sekunden später heraus, als die Tür wieder aufging und die einzige Veränderung an Simon ein Buch war, das dieser in der Hand hielt.

»Willst du dir nichts anderes anziehen?«, fragte Terry. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Simon barfuß und in denselben Shorts und demselben T-Shirt, in denen er gerade noch geschlafen hatte, vor die Tür gehen wollte. Aber Simon war schon halb die Treppe hinunter, als er »Wozu?« antwortete.

Terry war sprachlos. Seine Mutter hätte ihm so etwas niemals erlaubt. Und es sah dem Simon, den er aus Hogwarts kannte, auch gar nicht ähnlich. Er lief hinter ihm her. Simon war schon im Garten, als er ihn einholte, und zerrte eine alte Holzbank aus dem Schatten der Hauswand in die Sonne. Scheinbar erleichtert setzte er sich und schlug sein Buch auf, ohne auch nur in Terrys Richtung zu schauen. Terry hatte definitiv genug davon, ignoriert zu werden und baute sich mit verschränkten Armen vor Simon auf. Dieser seufzte, schlug sein Buch wieder zu und sah zu Terry auf.

»Sagt dir der Name Diogenes etwas?«, fragte er, wahrscheinlich als präventives Ablenkungsmanöver, vermutete Terry. »Antiker Philosoph? Tonne? Alexander der Große?«

»Was soll das alles?«, wollte Terry wissen. »Und ich mein' damit nicht Diogenes!«, stellte er zur Sicherheit klar.

Simon zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich hab' keine Ahnung, was du meinst. Aber falls du auf meine Absicht anspielst, den Tag mit Lesen zu verbringen, so möchte ich dich hiermit wissen lassen, dass ich _Ferien_ hab'!«

Terry wollte etwas erwidern, aber noch bevor ihm einfiel, was eigentlich, redete Simon schon weiter: »Wir sind nicht in der Schule. Niemand schreibt dir vor, was du tun sollst. Wenn du nichts im Garten machen willst, dann lass es bleiben. Schnapp dir 'n Buch und lies, oder schmeiß dich vor den Fernseher. Du kannst wirklich machen, was du willst!«

Terry hatte keine Ahnung, was er darauf sagen sollte. Im Prinzip wäre ihm ein ruhiger Tag ganz recht gewesen, aber er wusste selbst nicht genau, was er eigentlich machen wollte. Andererseits … Der Himmel war strahlend blau, und obwohl es noch ein wenig kühl war, versprach es ein heißer Sommertag zu werden. Aus dem geöffneten Küchenfenster war das Radio zu hören, und Miss Grey schien gerade die Runde zu machen, um die restlichen Fenster ebenfalls aufzustoßen. Er sah sich im Garten um. Die Gemüsebeete vor dem Haus hatten es wohl am nötigsten. Vor allem die Zwiebeln und Karotten. Und die Radieschen. Und wenn er keine Lust mehr hatte, konnte er ja einfach wieder aufhören. Unkrautjäten war sowieso keine Arbeit, mit der man jemals fertig wurde. Wenigstens sagte Professor Sprout das immer.

»Wenn du an was Bestimmtes denkst, dann entscheid dich lieber schnell«, sagte Simon, der ihn aufmerksam musterte. »In spätestens 'ner Stunde kommt Mum raus, um zu helfen. Ich weiß, sie spinnt, aber sie hat 'nen Narren an dir gefressen.«

»Quatsch!«, wehrte Terry ab und fühlte, wie er rot wurde. Der Gedanke war ihm irgendwie unangenehm, obwohl er selbst nicht hätte sagen können, warum.

»Oh, doch«, beharrte Simon auf seinem Standpunkt. »Ich bin sicher, sie würd' dich am liebsten adoptieren. Wenn das mit deiner Scheidung nicht so läuft, wie du willst, brauchst du bloß vorbeizukommen und zu fragen. Du wirst schon sehen.«

Terry fand es ziemlich beschissen, so an die Scheidung seiner Eltern erinnert zu werden. »Arschloch!«, tat er Simon seine Meinung kund.

Simon grinste ihn an. »Glaub mir, du bist der Sohn, den sie sich immer gewünscht hat, und ich bin der, den sie nie gewollt hat.« Terry starrte Simon sprachlos an, während dieser den Kopf in den Nacken legte und »Stimmt doch, Mum?« nach hinten rief.

Zu Terrys Entsetzen tauchte tatsächlich Miss Greys Kopf im Küchenfenster auf. »Brillante Analyse!«, schnaubte sie. »Was hab' ich doch für einen schlauen Ableger.«

»Siehst du?«, sagte Simon wieder zu Terry gewandt. »Was hab' ich dir gesagt?« Und wieder den Kopf in den Nacken legend fragte er: »Mum? Du würdest Terry doch jederzeit gegen mich eintauschen, oder?«

»Worauf du einen lassen kannst, mein Sohn!«, antwortete seine Mutter im Plauderton, als würden sie über das Wetter reden.

Simons Grinsen war mittlerweile so breit, dass sich seine Mundwinkel den Ohren zu nähern schienen. »Wenn Mum vulgär wird, meint sie's ernst.«

Terry starrte die beiden nur hilflos an. Wo war er da nur hineingeraten? Miss Grey schien Mitleid mit ihm zu haben, denn sie wandte sich ihm zu und lächelte ihn an.

»Nimm diesen Verrückten bloß nicht ernst, Terry!«, sagte sie und machte eine Handbewegung vor ihrer Stirn, die wohl andeuten sollte, dass sie Simon für nicht zurechnungsfähig hielt. »Der Schuppen mit den Gartengeräten ist rechts hinter dem Haus. Falls du wirklich was im Garten machen willst.«

Terry ergriff die Chance zur Flucht sofort, wurde jedoch nach wenigen Schritten von Simons Stimme aufgehalten, die ihm »Das andere rechts!« nachrief. Mit hochrotem Kopf eilte er in die Gegenrichtung wieder an Simons breitem Grinsen und Miss Greys lächelndem Gesicht im Küchenfenster vorbei.

Er fand den Schuppen und setzte sich erst einmal auf den Hackstock, der davor stand. Er hatte ja schon einiges gesehen, bildete er sich ein, aber Simon und seine Mutter waren wirklich seltsam. Er fragte sich, ob die beiden sich auch so aufführten, wenn sie allein waren. Einer seiner alten Schulfreunde hatte Eltern, die sich so ähnlich benommen hatten – und es wahrscheinlich immer noch taten –, nur umgekehrt. Sie behandelten ihren Sohn wie ihr ein und alles, wenn jemand dabei war, und wie den letzten Dreck, wenn sie allein waren. Aber irgendwie war das normaler als die Art, wie sich Simon und seine Mutter gegenseitig fertigmachten. Er hatte mittlerweile den Verdacht, dass sie das nur taten, um ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Aber die offensichtliche Übung, die sie darin hatten, sich gegenseitig Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen, sprach wiederum dagegen. Auf jeden Fall würde er hier erstmal ein Weilchen warten, bis sich Miss Grey verzogen hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde Simon den Mund halten und lesen, wenn sie wieder verschwunden war.

Seit er hier war, war fast kein Tag vergangen, an dem er nicht wenigstens ein Mal bedauert hatte, dass er sich zu den Greys hatte abschieben lassen. Dabei hätte es ihm eigentlich hier gefallen – wenn Simon und seine Mutter nicht gewesen wären. Die Gegend war wirklich schön, und er mochte die wellige, grüne Hügellandschaft. Es war eine nette Abwechslung zu London und in gewisser Weise sogar schöner als die zugegebenermaßen beeindruckende Kulisse von Hogwarts. Normaler, aber irgendwie trotzdem magischer. Und das Haus war genial. Er hätte sich wirklich in das Haus verlieben können. Es war zwar nicht groß, aber auch nicht zu klein. Und der halbe Efeumantel verlieh dem hellen Backsteinbau mit dem Schieferdach etwas seltsam Lebendiges. Es war ein Bilderbuchhäuschen; fast schon zu schön, um war zu sein. Nur seine Bewohner störten den idyllischen Gesamteindruck.

Als er meinte, lange genug gewartet zu haben, holte er sich eine kleine Harke aus dem Schuppen und ging wieder in den vorderen Teil des Gartens. Simon war tatsächlich wieder in sein Buch vertieft und schenkte ihm keinerlei Beachtung. Von Miss Grey war zum Glück auch nichts zu sehen. Er machte sich über das Zwiebelbeet her. Heiße Tage waren perfekt zum Unkrautjäten. Man braucht das Zeug nur aus dem Boden zu ziehen und konnte es zwischen den Pflanzreihen liegenlassen. Die Sonne würde den Rest übernehmen. Und gleichzeitig war das vertrocknete Unkraut eine Art Dünger für das Beet. Hatte jedenfalls Professor Sprout behauptet.

Er war ganz auf das zähe Unkraut konzentriert und hatte schon das halbe Beet gejätet hatte, als er merkte, dass er allmählich Spaß an der Sache bekam. Bis Simon plötzlich sein Buch zuklappte und zu ihm hersah.

»Übrigens«, begann er und Terry hackte mit Wonne eine unschuldige Ackerwinde zu Tode, die er gerade gekappt hatte. »Die Katze benutzt die Zwiebeln als Katzenklo.« Terry bearbeitete das Unkraut noch wütender.

»Sonst noch was, was ich wissen sollte?«, fragte er gepresst.

»Na ja«, antwortete Simon nach kurzem Zögern. »Hast du was mit den Erdbeeren vor?«

Terrys »Warum?« kam ihm automatisch über die Lippen, bevor er noch überlegt hatte, ob er wirklich mehr wissen wollte.

»Meine Großmutter ist in ihnen gestorben.« Terry sah Simon entsetzt an, aber an dessen ausdrucksloser Miene ließ sich nicht ablesen, ob das nur ein geschmackloser Witz oder sein Ernst gewesen war. »Klassisch, oder?«

Terry wusste mal wieder nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, aber diesmal rettete ihn das schrille Klingeln einer Fahrradglocke, das von der Straße kam.

»Morng, Simon!«, erklang die Stimme des Postboten vom Gartentürchen. »Schon auf? Der frühe Vogel, wie?«, fragte er grinsend.

»Morng, Mr. Clayton«, grüßte Simon zurück, anscheinend ohne sich an dem Seitenhieb zu stören, und stand von der Bank auf. »Was Interessantes dabei?«

»Neh. Nix Wichtigs. Bloß Werbung und so 'n Mist«, erwiderte der Postbote, während Simon sich mit vorsichtig tapsenden Schritten barfuß über den Kiesweg zum Gartenzaun hinbewegte. »Oh, und 'ne Postkarte. Grüße aus'm Urlaub und so weiter.«

»Von wem?«, fragte Simon den Mann, der mittlerweile von seinem Rad gestiegen war und in seiner Umhängetasche wühlte.

»Irgend'ne Edna. Arbeitskollegin von deiner Mum?«, erwiderte der Mann und reichte Simon, der mittlerweile das Gartentürchen erreicht hatte, über den Zaun hinweg einen Packen Post.

»Jepp«, sagte Simon. »Mathe und Geschichte. Wo treibt sie sich denn dieses Jahr rum?«

»Dominikanische Republik«, antwortete der Postbote. »Is' das nicht die, die letztes Jahr in Kuba war?«

»Glaub' schon«, sagte Simon, während er die Postkarte ansah. »Schaut jedenfalls ganz nett aus, der Strand. Aber wahrscheinlich haben sie ihn extra für das Foto geräumt und den Müll dann wegretuschiert.«

»Wahrscheinds«, stimmte der Postbote ihm grinsend zu. Erst dann schien er Terry zu bemerken, der diesem Gespräch ziemlich fassungslos gefolgt war. Er kam sich wie in einem falschen Film vor. Oder sollte er eher nach einer versteckten Kamera Ausschau halten? Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sich Simon da gerade völlig normal mit einem Postboten unterhielt. Was hieß hier _unterhielt_? Die beiden hielten ein _Schwätzchen_!

»Ihr habt Besuch?«, fragte der Postbote und warf Terry einen neugierigen Blick zu.

»Nur 'n Mitschüler, der 'n paar Tage bei uns Ferien macht«, sagte Simon zu dem Mann. »Terry Boot. Kommt aus _London_«, fügte er mit bedeutungsvoll hochgezogenen Brauen hinzu. Es klang fast so, als wolle er andeuten, dass Terry ein geradewegs aus einer Anstalt entflohener Irrer sei.

»London«, sagte der Postbote abschätzig und hatte tatsächlich die Frechheit, Terry einen mitleidigen Blick zuzuwerfen. »Drecksnest. Schlimmer als Leeds.«

»Jepp«, stimmte ihm Simon ganz ernsthaft zu.

»Drum wart ihr in der Höhle!«, sagte der Postbote, dem gerade ein Licht aufzugehen schien. »Ich hab' schon gedacht, die alte Mrs. Swann hätt' jetzt endgültig ihr letztes bisschen Verstand versoffen. Hat nix von 'nem Besuch erzählt, bloß dass ihr im Loch wart.«

»Wie geht's ihr so? Hab' gehört, sie hat sich die Hüfte gebrochen, während ich weg war«, fragte Simon über den Zaun gebeugt und schien sich unglaublicherweise wirklich für die Antwort zu interessieren.

»Ach, sie is' schon lang wieder auf den Beinen. Bösartig wie eh und je. Und säuft so viel wie vorher.« Der Postbote hielt einen Moment inne. »Noch mehr sogar. ›Wegen der Schmerzen in der Hüfte‹, sagt sie. Als wär' ihr nicht jede Ausrede recht.«

Simon und der Postbote tauschten ein wissendes Lächeln. Terry verspürte den Wunsch, sich die Augen zu reiben, ließ es aber wegen seiner dreckigen Hände lieber bleiben.

»Jepp, schau' dann mal weiter«, sagte der Postbote und zwinkerte Simon zu. »Die andere Straßenseite will auch noch ihre Post.« Grinsend schwang sich der Mann wieder auf sein Rad und wendete. »Bis denn, Simon. Grüß mir deine Mum!

Simon nickte ihm zu. »Bis denn, Mr. Clayton!«

Dann tapste er wieder mit vorsichtigen Schritten über den Kiesweg zum Küchenfenster zurück, legte den Packen Post auf die innere Fensterablage und brüllte »Die Post!« ins Haus hinein.

Erst als er sich wieder auf die Bank gesetzt hatte, begegneten seine Augen Terrys ungläubigem Starren.

»Was?«, fragte er, während er suchend in den Seiten seines Buchs herumblätterte.

Terry legte die Harke weg und richtete sich auf. »Was war das denn?«, fragte er, während er immer noch versuchte, die Farce, die sich da eben abgespielt hatte, zu verarbeiten.

»Die Post?«, sagte Simon gleichmütig, immer noch mit Hin- und Herblättern beschäftigt.

»Der Mann hat eure Post gelesen! Und du hast mit ihm … getratscht!« Terry konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Simon, der jedes Mal verächtlich die Nase gerümpft hatte, wenn ihm von Terry irgendein Gerücht zugetragen worden war, das in Hogwarts die Runde gemacht hatte.

»Erstens war das Mr. Clayton. Und es war nur 'ne Postkarte. Ist ja nicht so, als ob er Briefe über Dampf aufmacht und sie dann liest. Und selbst wenn er das täte – und nicht mal Mrs. Swann ist auf diesen Gedanken gekommen, jedenfalls bisher nicht …« Simon schien endlich die Seite gefunden zu haben, auf der er mit dem Lesen aufgehört hatte. »Und, Terry? Was das ›Tratschen‹ betrifft … Vielleicht ist es dir noch nicht aufgefallen, aber unsere nettes, kleines Dorf hat weniger Einwohner als ein mittleres Hochhaus.«

Mit höchst zufriedener Miene lehnte er sich auf seiner Bank zurück, streckte seine Beine aus, und nahm sein Buch wieder hoch. Terrys Blick wanderte von dem zerknitterten T-Shirt über die Shorts, denen man ebenfalls ansah, dass jemand in ihnen geschlafen hatte, hin zu den schmutzigen Fußsohlen, wo er hängen blieb und mit fasziniertem Grauen beobachten musste, wie Simon … mit den Zehen wackelte?

»Um es ganz deutlich zu sagen«, meinte Simon mit beinahe verträumtem Lächeln, »Wir sind hier am schönsten Ort auf dem gesamten gottgegeißelten Planeten: in einem Kaff am Arsch der Welt!«

* * *

Anthony war ausnahmsweise als Erster fertig und wartete vor dem Kamin. Er zupfte noch einmal unzufrieden an den Ärmeln seiner Ausgehrobe. Er trug diese lächerlichen Gewänder in letzter Zeit viel zu oft für seinen Geschmack. Tradition hin, Tradition her, ihn störte einfach, dass er dauernd an den Zauberstab stieß, der in einer Unterarmtasche des rechten Ärmels steckte. Natürlich wusste er, woher die Tradition kam. Es galt eben als unhöflich, zu einer Feier seinen Zauberstab mitzubringen. Was er aber nicht verstand, war, warum man es dann trotzdem tat und daraus auch noch eine Tradition machte. Seine Mutter hatte behauptet, dass man den Zauberstab nicht deshalb im Ärmel trug, um ihn zu verstecken, sondern um ihn im Notfall sofort zur Hand zu haben. Es hörte sich zwar ein wenig paranoid an – wie vieles, was seine Mutter von sich gab, seit sie ihn in Verteidigung unterrichtete –, aber Anthony musste zugeben, dass der Zauberstab wirklich so in der Ärmeltasche lag, dass man ihn jederzeit an einem Ende hätte greifen können. Angeblich konnte man sogar zaubern, ohne ihn herauszuziehen, aber Anthony schien das doch ziemlich schwierig, solange die Spitze noch im Ärmel feststeckte. Leider ging es wahrscheinlich trotzdem irgendwie, und seine Mutter würde ihm bestimmt in Kürze eine entsprechende Lektion erteilen.

Als er Schritte die Marmortreppe herunterkommen hörte, drehte er sich um. Seine Mutter schwebte zur Linken seines Vaters die Stufen hinab. Sie trug ein samtig-schwarzes Robenkleid, das an den Säumen und Ärmelaufschlagen mit Reihen blutrote Runen verziert war. In letzter Zeit trug sie solche Kleider immer öfter, wenn sie ausgingen. Ihr Gesicht war nur ein bleicher Fleck, umrahmt von ihren langen Haaren. Anthony hatte den Verdacht, dass sie seit neuestem einen Zauber verwendete, um deren Schwarz noch dunkler wirken zu lassen. Ihre rechte Hand ruhte leicht auf der Armbeuge seines Vaters. Er hatte nur eine einfache, formelle Robe in Dunkelrot an.

»Bereit, Anthony?«, fragte seine Mutter, als sie in der Empfangshalle angekommen waren. Mit kritischem Blick musterte sie ihn und richtete seine Halskrause im Nacken etwas auf. »Wir müssen deine Haare wieder schneiden lassen. Oder neue Gewänder mit flachem Kragen besorgen.«

»Kragen«, würgte Anthony heraus, der die engen Halskrausen hasste. Aber seine Mutter antwortete nur »Vielleicht«, was in trotzdem hoffen ließ.

»Wir apparieren«, sagte sie dann zu Anthonys Überraschung.

Normalerweise benutzten sie doch immer das Flohnetz. Und die Parkinsons hatten mit Sicherheit mehrere Kamine in ihrer Empfangshalle, wie es sich gehörte. Wozu wollten seine Eltern apparieren? Aber seine Mutter machte nicht den Eindruck, als wäre sie in Stimmung für Fragen, und sein Vater wirkte ziemlich geistesabwesend. Anthony stellte sich zwischen sie und spürte, wie sich die Hand seiner Mutter fest auf seine Schulter legte, als sie seinem Vater zunickte und »Auf drei!« sagte.

Bei drei verschwanden sie und tauchten gleichzeitig in der Empfangshalle der Parkinsons wieder auf. Seine Mutter ließ seine Schulter wieder los und legte ihren Arm wieder auf die Armbeuge seines Vaters. Anthony brauchte einen Moment, um sich von dem Erlebnis zu erholen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er beim Apparieren mitgenommen worden war, aber er hatte dabei immer noch das Gefühl, dass jemand versuchte, ihn von allen Seiten auf die Hälfte seiner Größe zusammenzuquetschen.

Er sah sich in der Empfangshalle der Parkinsons um. Er erinnerte sich nicht wirklich, ob er schon einmal hier gewesen war. Eingangshallen sahen fast alle gleich aus. Steinfußböden, viel Marmor, Kronleuchter an der Decke. Wenigstens war diese hier nicht gar so protzig wie die meisten, unter anderem ihre eigene. Die Parkinsons standen an einer großen Flügeltür, die in einen Festsaal führte, und begrüßten ihre Gäste, von denen sich schon eine ziemlich lange Schlange gebildet hatte. Als Anthony seinen Blick über die Festumhänge und die Robenkleider schweifen ließ, in der geheimen Hoffnung, vielleicht noch ein paar andere Schüler aus Hogwarts ausfindig zu machen – vielleicht sogar Millicent, schließlich ging sie mit Pansy nach Slytherin – entdeckte er plötzlich seinen Großvater. Er stand bereits im Saal, hielt ein Glas in der Hand und unterhielt sich gerade mit einem anderen Zauberer. Anthony musste sich zusammennehmen, um ihm nicht zuzuwinken. Hoffentlich ergab sich heute endlich die Gelegenheit, ein paar vorsichtige Erkundigungen über den Stein anzustellen. Außerdem hatte er ihn schon seit Weihnachten nicht mehr gesehen und freute sich, ihn wieder mal zu treffen.

»Großvater ist auch da«, sagte er zu seinen Eltern, falls diese ihn noch nicht erkannt hatten.

»Ich weiß«, sagte seine Mutter nur und starrte in den Festsaal. Sein Vater machte immer noch einen nachdenklichen Eindruck, schwieg aber zu Anthonys Bemerkung.

Ein Zauberer, den Anthony nicht kannte, beugte sich zu seinem Großvater und flüsterte ihm anscheinend etwas ins Ohr, worauf dieser sich zu ihnen umdrehte. Er wechselte noch ein paar Worte mit dem Zauberer und kam dann zu ihnen heraus. Auf dem Weg nahm er noch ein zweites Glas von einem Tablett und brachte es mit. Als er bei ihnen ankam, nickte er Anthony und seinem Vater nur kurz zu.

»Kathryn«, sagte er dann und hielt seiner Mutter das Glas hin, das eine bernsteingelbe Flüssigkeit enthielt, wahrscheinlich Feuerwhiskey, wie Anthony seinen Großvater kannte.

»Ein interessantes Kleid«, fuhr er fort, als Anthonys Mutter das Glas angenommen hatte. »Ich glaube nicht, dass es viele verstehen werden.«

»Nicht alle, aber die Klügeren vielleicht«, erwiderte sie, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. »Und die anderen …« Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Ich habe deine Mitteilung erhalten«, fuhr sein Großvater zu Anthonys Erstaunen fort. Seine Mutter und sein Großvater korrespondierten nie. »Du hast in letzter Zeit ziemlich viele Briefe verschickt, wie ich gehört habe?«

»Nur ein paar. An ausgewählte Adressaten«, sagte seine Mutter und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug über dem Glas, das sie in der Hand hielt.

»Und nicht alle so freundlich wie deine Nachricht an mich, wie es scheint. Snape hatte schon einen Bezoar auf der Zunge, als er die Phiole mit dem Gegenmittel in der Asche fand.«

Anthony fragte sich langsam, wovon die beiden da redeten. Er warf seinem Vater einen fragenden Blick zu, aber der schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken.

»Ja, er scheint unter einem Aufmerksamkeitsdefizit zu leiden. Dabei sollte gerade er es besser wissen, nicht wahr?«

»Sollte man annehmen, ja«, stimmte ihr sein Großvater lächelnd zu. »Aber alle Menschen haben ihre Fehler. Viele von ihnen werden von diversen Träumen und Hoffnungen abgelenkt. Und Hoffnung ist nicht immer etwas Gutes.«

Anthonys Mutter sah ihn scharf an und sagte dann: »Manche Dinge sind sehr einfach, Marcus.« Anthony glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Seine Mutter nannte seinen Großvater nie beim Vornamen. Langsam fragte er sich, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging.

»Aber selbst die einfachsten Dinge können sehr kompliziert werden, wenn man sie genauer betrachtet«, erwiderte sein Großvater leichthin.

Seine Mutter legte Anthony wieder eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Nicht in diesem Fall«, sagte sie und ihr Griff war dabei beinahe schmerzhaft.

Sein Großvater schwieg einen Moment und Anthony fühlte seinen Blick auf sich ruhen. Dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Mutter zu.

»Ich stimme dir vollkommen zu. Dieser Fall liegt einfach.« Die Hand, die Anthonys Schulter gepackt hielt, entspannte sich merklich.

»Ich freue mich, dass wir uns da einig sind.« Die Stimme seiner Mutter klang zum ersten Mal so, als meinte sie wirklich, was sie sagte.

»Ich hoffe doch sehr, du hast nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, ich würde einen anderen Standpunkt einnehmen.« Die Stimme seines Großvaters klang seltsam. Anthony hoffte, dass er irgendetwas an der Unterhaltung der beiden gehörig missverstand.

»Nein«, sagte seine Mutter und nahm einen kleinen Schluck Feuerwhiskey. »Aber ich habe alle Eventualitäten in Betracht gezogen.«

Sein Großvater nickte bedächtig. »Du hast auch Dumbledore geschrieben?«, fragte er unvermittelt, und als sie »Ein leeres Pergament und eine Feder« zur Antwort gab, lachte er kurz auf. Anthony wünschte sich, er würde wenigstens ein bisschen mehr als die Hälfte von dem verstehen, wovon die beiden sprachen.

»Bisher ohne Antwort«, fuhr sie fort. »Also ist auch kaum mehr eine zu erwarten. Aber noch würde ich dazu neigen, Albus Dumbledore zu den Aktiva zu zählen.«

Sein Großvater nickte nachdenklich. »Diese Einschätzung ist vermutlich gerechtfertigt. Aber die Ereignisse haben in gewissen Kreisen für Unruhe gesorgt. Es gibt viele, die nichts zu gewinnen haben und den Status quo einer ungewissen Zukunft vorziehen würden. Aber andere wiederum sind … ambitioniert. Ich werde die Augen und Ohren offen halten, aber bisher gibt es nichts Konkretes. Es fällt jedoch immer wieder ein Name: Lucius Malfoy.«

Seine Mutter zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Überraschung. Aber sie leerte den Rest ihres Glases in einem Zug und fragte: »Ist er hier?«

»Mit Frau und Sohn«, bestätigte sein Großvater. »Sie ist eine geborene Black –«

»Ich kenne Narcissa«, unterbrach ihn seine Mutter und gab ihm das leere Glas wieder zurück. Mit einer Handbewegung, als wolle sie ihre Robe glattstreichen, was völlig unnötig war, fuhr sie über die runenverzierten Säume des Stoffes. »Sie gehört zu denjenigen, die durchaus in der Lage sein sollten, gewisse Zeichen zu deuten.«

»Gut«, meinte sein Großvater. »Wirst du mir nachher die Ehre erweisen mit mir zu tanzen, Kathryn? Wenn du es gestattest, mein Sohn?«, setzte er noch hinzu, ohne aber Anthonys Vater anzusehen.

Anthony musste sich zwingen, den Mund geschlossen zu halten und die beiden nicht anzustarren, besonders als seine Mutter völlig ernsthaft »Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Marcus« erwiderte.

»Dein Kleid gefällt mir wirklich«, sagte sein Großvater zu ihr, und »Wir sehen uns gleich« zu Anthony und seinem Vater, bevor er wieder in den Saal zurückging. Nicht nur Anthonys Blicke folgten ihm. Auch in den wartenden Grüppchen wurden Köpfe gedreht, und die Goldsteins wurden aus vielen Augenwinkeln aufmerksam beobachtet.

»Du solltest unter die Hellseher gehen, Liebes«, flüsterte sein Vater und legte die Hand auf den Arm seiner Mutter. »Du hast auf dem alten Sturkopf gespielt wie auf einem Klavier.«

»Nein, Theo.« Seine Mutter lächelte ihn an und legte ihre Hand auf seine. »Ich glaube, da unterschätzt du ihn. Er hat sich spielen lassen.«

Anthony folgte seinen Eltern, als diese in der Schlange weiterrückten. Er hatte selbstverständlich mitbekommen, dass seine Mutter und sein Großvater eine Art Waffenstillstand geschlossen hatten. Vielleicht sogar mehr, und das freute ihn wirklich. Leider meinte er aber auch, den Rest des Gesprächs im Wesentlichen begriffen zu haben. Es stank geradezu nach Politik. Er zerrte an seiner viel zu engen Halskrause und bemühte sich, die verstohlenen Blicke der Umstehenden so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren.

Als sie die Parkinsons erreichten und seine Eltern ein paar oberflächliche Floskeln mit ihnen austauschten, sah er, wie Pansy ihm einen Blick zuwarf und mit den Augen rollte. Wahrscheinlich musste sie schon eine Ewigkeit hier stehen und war noch genervter als er. Er verdrehte als Zeichen der Solidarität ebenfalls die Augen. Er verstand sie nur zu gut. Fast wünschte er sich, dass die Ferien bald vorbei wären und er wieder in Hogwarts wäre, wo niemand von ihm erwartete, dämliche Bälle zu besuchen und auch noch mit allen möglichen Mädchen zu tanzen. Als er aber Millicent entdeckte – und sie ihm unauffällig zuwinkte –, war er gewillt, zumindest für den heutigen Abend noch ein Mal eine Ausnahme zu machen.

* * *


	4. Anytime You Want To Talk

* * *

**4****. Anytime You Want To Talk  
**(Love Has A Diameter – Biffy Clyro)

* * *

Erst als Anthony bereits zum dritten oder vierten Mal gerufen hatte und beinahe schon seinen Kopf wieder zurückzuziehen wollte, hörte er jemanden kommen. Es war ärgerlich, dass Simon keine Hauselfen hatte, die ihn von eingehenden Feuerrufen unterrichten konnten. Es kam ihm würdelos vor, in einen leeren Raum hineinzuschreien. Aber er konnte schließlich nicht einfach unangemeldet ein fremdes Haus betreten.

»Oh. Hi, Anthony«, sagte Simon, als er endlich das Zimmer betrat.

»Darf ich reinkommen?«, fragte Anthony gleich, da er seine Zweifel hatte, dass Simon mit seinen in letzter Zeit manchmal durchscheinenden Muggelmanieren genug Anstand hatte, ihn von sich aus hereinzubitten.

»Klar«, antwortete dieser achselzuckend. »Hab' sowieso …«

Anthony achtete nicht darauf, was Simon sonst noch zu sagen hatte, sondern stand auf und trat ganz durch die Flammen. Es war immer ein komisches Erlebnis, wenn der Kopf schon am Zielort war und sich der restliche Körper durch das Flohnetz nachzwängte. Er schüttelte sich, als er endlich in einem Stück aus dem Kamin trat, um das seltsame Gefühl wieder loszuwerden. Ohne ihm einen Platz anzubieten, ließ sich Simon in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen. Anthony musterte ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen, bis Simon die Augen verdrehte und ihn mit einer ironisch einladenden Geste aufforderte, ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen. Anthony ließ sich auf dem etwas schäbig aussehenden Sessel nieder. Das Sitzpolster war ziemlich durchgesessen und hatte eine tiefe Mulde, was Anthony alles andere als bequem fand. Er lehnte sich trotzdem vorsichtig zurück, warf dann einen Blick zur Tür und fragte leise: »Ist sonst noch jemand da? Deine Mutter?«

Simon schüttelte den Kopf. »Ist bei 'ner Freundin im Dorf. Warum?«

Statt einer Antwort zog Anthony das dünne Büchlein aus der Tasche seiner Robe, das ihm sein Großvater vorgestern per Eule geschickt hatte. Es war viel einfacher gewesen, als er gedacht hatte. Sein Großvater war erfreut über sein Interesse an seiner Arbeit gewesen, wenn er auch gemeint hatte, dass seine Forschungen über den Stein der Weisen vielleicht noch etwas zu hoch für ihn sein könnten. Aber da Anthonys Neugier angesichts der letzten Ereignisse nur zu verständlich sei und er die wichtigsten Ergebnisse seiner Arbeit sowieso schon in den einschlägigen Fachzeitschriften veröffentlicht habe, sehe er keinen Grund, warum er seinem Enkel nicht Einblick in seine Forschungen gewähren sollte. Außerdem könne man nicht früh genug damit beginnen, die Lektüre wissenschaftlicher Arbeiten zu erlernen. Anthony hatte erst verstanden, was er damit gemeint hatte, als er das gebundene Heft aufgeschlagen hatte.

Auch auf Simons Stirn bildeten sich jetzt einige Falten, als er durch die Seiten blätterte. Anthony verstand das nur zu gut. Auf jeder Seite waren Diagramme, Tabellen, unzählige Fußnoten, und wenn einer der mit Fremdwörtern gespickten Sätze auch nur halbwegs verständlich war, konnte man von Glück reden.

»Puh«, sagte Simon dann auch nach ein paar Minuten. »Hoffentlich steigt Mum da durch. Sonst seh' ich schwarz.«

Anthony glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Er musste sich einfach verhört haben! »Was?«, fragte er fassungslos. »Willst du das etwa deiner Mutter zeigen?«

Simon sah ihn mit leerem Blick an. »Selbstverständlich. Wem sonst?«

»Niemandem natürlich!«, fuhr Anthony ihn an. War Simon jetzt komplett verrückt geworden? Außerdem war seine Mutter ein Muggel. Was sollte das überhaupt bringen?

»Anthony ›Paranoia‹ Goldstein«, murmelte Simon. »Was glaubst du wohl, hab' ich mit dem letzten Schwung –«

»Aber deine Mutter ist ein Muggel!«, unterbrach ihn Anthony entsetzt.

Simon zeigte keine Reaktion auf diesen Einwand. »Richtig«, sagte er nur. »Aber Mum hat Mathe und Physik studiert und kann mir das Zeug, das du dauernd anschleppst, einigermaßen übersetzen.« Bevor Anthony einen weiteren Einwand machen konnte, fuhr er fort: »Außerdem ist sie ein ›Muggel‹, wie du gerade bemerkt hast. Sie hält das Ganze sowieso für Blödsinn. Und sie hat natürlich keine Ahnung, dass wir 'nen Stein der Weisen haben. Sie hilft ihrem lieben Sohn nur bei seinen Hausaufgaben.« Er betrachtete nachdenklich das dünne Heft in seinem Schoß. »Allerdings muss ich mir wahrscheinlich 'ne neue Geschichte einfallen lassen. Sie wird wohl kaum glauben, dass das da was mit 'ner Hausaufgabe zu tun hat.«

Anthony konnte nur ungläubig schnauben. Er gab sich die größte Mühe, alles so geheim wie möglich zu halten, und Simon zeigte die Artikel über den Stein der Weisen wie selbstverständlich seiner Muggelmutter.

»Willst du was trinken oder so?«, fragte Simon, wahrscheinlich um abzulenken.

Anthony überlegte einen Moment, ob er diese Sache mit Simon ausdiskutieren sollte, aber wahrscheinlich würde dieser nur »Ja, ja« sagen und dann doch tun und lassen, was er wollte – Anthony selbst hätte es schließlich genauso gemacht. Und es war vermutlich auch recht unrealistisch zu glauben, dass sie das Ganze ohne jede Hilfe eines Erwachsenen hinbekommen würden.

»Butterbier?«, fragte er deshalb, ohne viel Hoffnung. Wer wusste schon, ob Muggel Butterbier überhaupt kannten?

»Bier haben wir nicht«, bekam er auch prompt zur Antwort. »Außerdem würde mir Mum den Kopf abreißen, wenn ich 'nem zwölfjährigen Bier geben würde. Ginger Ale könnt' da sein.« Anthony verzog das Gesicht, aber Simon war schon aufgestanden. »Komm mit in die Küche!«, forderte Simon ihn auf. »Mal schauen, was da ist.«

Bei diesen Worten war Simon schon halb zur Tür hinaus und Anthony blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen. Er betrat einen relativ breiten Flur, an dessen einem Ende sich eine Garderobe und die Haustüre befanden, und am anderen eine Holztreppe nach oben führte. Es wirkte alles geradezu winzig, jedenfalls im Vergleich zu den Eingangshallen, die er sonst gewohnt war. Die Tür zur Küche stand offen, und Anthony sah, wie Simon hinter der geöffneten Tür eines Schranks halb verschwunden war. Neugierig trat er hinter ihn und musterte fasziniert, was wohl ein Muggelkühlschrank war. Es gab sogar ein Licht darin.

»Funktioniert das mit Elektrizität?«, fragte er neugierig.

Simon schüttelte zwar den Kopf, sagte aber dann »Selbstverständlich. Wie denn sonst?« und machte die Kühlschranktür wieder zu. Dann nickte er zu dem Küchentisch, was wohl eine Aufforderung zum Platznehmen darstellen sollte, und verschwand wieder aus der Küche. Während Anthony ihn nebenan rumoren hörte, sah er sich genauer in dem Raum um. Er war nur selten in der großen Küche im Keller des Goldstein-Anwesens gewesen, aber im Vergleich dazu wirkte dieser Raum hier wie eine Puppenstube. Der kleine Tisch, an dem höchstens sechs Leute Platz hatten, passte soeben hinein. Die Wände waren mit Schränken vollgestellt, die nur die Fenster freiließen und eine Wand, an der ein Kalender, eine chaotisch wirkende Pinnwand und eine Reihe von Photos und Bildern hingen. Der ganze Raum hätte mindestens drei oder vier Mal in sein eigenes Zimmer zu Hause gepasst. Und das gesamte Haus, soweit er das bisher beurteilen konnte, hätte problemlos in der Eingangshalle der Goldsteins Platz gefunden. Er wollte gerade einen näheren Blick auf die Photos und Bilder an der Wand werfen, als Simon zurückkam, zwei Flaschen auf den Tisch stellte und sich setzte. Anthony nahm ihm gegenüber Platz, während Simon mit einem komischen kleinen Hebelding die Flaschen aufmachte. Er fragte sich, warum Simon nicht seinen Zauberstab benutzt, bis ihm einfiel, dass er sich nicht zu Hause, sondern in einem Muggelhaushalt aufhielt.

Er schnüffelte erst an der Flasche, bevor er Simons Beispiel folgte und einen vorsichtigen Schluck direkt aus der Flasche nahm. Das Getränk schmeckte irgendwie komisch und war viel zu bitter für seinen Geschmack, aber wer wollte schon wissen, was Muggel alles in ihr Trinken mischten. Wenn es giftig wäre, gäbe es bestimmt nicht so viele von ihnen, sagte er sich, und Simon trank das Zeug ja auch, also würde er nicht alleine sterben, falls er sich irrte. Eigentlich war es gar nicht so schlecht, stellte er nach dem zweiten Schluck überrascht fest.

»So«, sagte Simon schließlich und begann irritierenderweise am Etikett seiner Flasche herumzukratzen. »Welchem Anlass hab' ich die Ehre deines Besuchs zu verdanken?«

»Mir war langweilig«, antwortete er. Und daheim in Somerset hatte es leider nicht nur geregnet, sondern ein Sturm hatte derart gewütet, dass sogar ihm die Lust aufs Fliegen vergangen war. Und das ausgerechnet dann, wenn er ein Mal einen halben Tag freigehabt hätte. »Und ich wollte dir den Bericht vorbeibringen«, fügte er hinzu.

Simon machte nur »Hmm« und ein etwas unangenehmes Schweigen senkte sich über sie. Anthony starrte aus dem Fenster und wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. In der Schule hatte es immer etwas gegeben, worüber sie sich hatten unterhalten können, aber jetzt …

»Ilkley.« Gerade war ihm wieder eingefallen, was er Simon schon lange hatte fragen wollen. »Wir sind doch in Yorkshire. Ilkley müsste doch irgendwo hier in der Nähe sein, oder?«

Simon sah ihn zuerst etwas verständnislos an, nickte aber dann. »Irgendwo im Süden. Man braucht 'ne Dreiviertelstunde oder so mit dem Auto. Warum?«

»Da gibt's ein Quidditchstadion. Und 'ne Rennstrecke.« Anthony war etwas enttäuscht, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, wie weit eine »Dreiviertelstunde mit dem Auto« eigentlich war. Es hörte sich jedenfalls weiter weg an, als er gehofft hatte. Es wäre aber auch ein ziemlich unwahrscheinlicher Zufall gewesen, wenn Ilkley ganz in der Nähe gewesen wäre.

Simon sagte nur verächtlich »Quidditch!« und stieß ein Schnauben aus. Anthony ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

»Was von Luna oder Terry gehört?«, fragte er nach einer Weile und ein paar weiteren Schlucken des komischen Getränks.

Terry war letzte Woche wieder nach London zurückgekehrt, und Luna war diese Woche mit ihrem Vater weggefahren. Zuerst nach Irland, und wenn ihnen das Wetter dort nicht gefiel, wollten sie ein paar Tage am Mittelmeer verbringen, hatte sie erzählt.

»Nein«, sagte Simon und riss immer noch kleine Fitzelchen vom Flaschenetikett herunter, was Anthony gehörig auf die Nerven ging. Plötzlich hörte er auf, als wäre ihm gerade etwas eingefallen.

»Wart mal«, sagte er, stand auf und verschwand aus der Küche. Anthony hörte ihn die Treppe hinauflaufen und nach wenigen Sekunden wieder herunterkommen. Er hatte ein Pergament dabei, das er vor Anthony auf den Tisch legte, als er sich wieder gesetzt hatte. Es schien sich um eine Namensliste zu handeln, komplett mit Orts- und Flohnetzadressen.

»Was ist das?«, fragte er Simon, während er die Namen überflog. Einige kamen ihm entfernt bekannt vor, andere las er zum ersten Mal.

»'ne Liste mit ›lizenzierten Dienstleistungszauberern‹, an die ich mich wenden kann«, erklärte Simon. »Hat mir das Ministerium geschickt. Wegen der Schutzzauber fürs Haus, du weißt schon.«

Anthony nickte nur und überflog weiter die Liste. Erst ganz am Ende fand er einen Namen, der ihm wirklich etwas sagte.

»Harvey Wyman«, meinte er und gab Simon die Liste zurück. »Meine Mutter hat ihn vor ein paar Wochen bestellt, damit er unsere Schutzzauber überprüft. Also muss er gut sein. Aber wahrscheinlich nicht billig«, fügte er vorsichtshalber hinzu. Er hatte sich noch nie Gedanken über die finanzielle Situation Simons gemacht, aber das kleine Häuschen ließ nicht unbedingt auf besonderen Reichtum schließen. Simon machte aber nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und schien sich deshalb keine Sorgen zu machen.

»Und Terry?«, fiel es Anthony kurz darauf ein. »Der Kleine kann zu Hause nicht mal Zaubersprüche üben. Und er hat noch nicht mal 'nen Kaminanschluss.« Was wirklich eine Schande war. Simon sah überrascht auf, als hätte er noch gar nicht an Terry gedacht. Was er vielleicht auch wirklich nicht hatte.

»Wenn du Wyman beauftragst, kannst du ihm doch gleich sagen, dass er sich auch um Terrys Haus kümmern soll. Wenigstens 'nen Anschluss ans Flohnetz legen und es mir ein paar Standardsprüchen ausstatten.« Simon starrte ihn immer noch an. »Ich zahl' auch dafür«, fügte Anthony in einem Anflug von Großzügigkeit hinzu. »Sag ihm einfach, er soll die Rechnung an mich schicken.«

Seine Ersparnisse würde das wohl kaum ankratzen, und vielleicht konnte er sogar seine Mutter überreden, dafür zu bezahlen, wenn er ihr sagte, dass es für einen muggelstämmigen Schulfreund war.

Simon schien einen Moment zu überlegen, zuckte aber dann nur mit den Achseln. »Okay. Wenn du meinst.«

Anthony befürchtete schon, dass der Rest des Nachmittags genauso zäh weitergehen würde, aber dann fragte Simon ihn, ob er vielleicht fernsehen wolle. Er hatte natürlich schon davon gehört, es aber noch nie selbst getan.

Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Er lümmelte mit Simon auf der Couch, ließ sich Sendungen erklären, leerte zwei Tüten Chips und trank literweise Ginger Ale, bis ihm schlecht wurde, gerade rechtzeitig bevor er sowieso zum Abendessen wieder nach Hause musste.

* * *

Luna ging noch einen Schritt auf den Rand der Klippe zu. Sie lehnte sich gegen den Wind, der vom Meer her wehte, ihren Mantel zum Flattern brachte und ihre langen blonden Haare nach hinten peitschte. Sie breitete die Arme aus und lächelte dem wolkenbedeckten Horizont zu. Unter ihr war das Brausen und Donnern der Brandung zu hören. Ein paar Augureys zogen draußen, über der Gischt und den Wellen, schweigend ihre Bahnen. Sie schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, einer von ihnen zu sein, mit ihnen durch die Lüfte zu segeln. Sie spreizte ihre Finger und fühlte den Wind, der durch den Griff ihrer Hände wehte.

»Luna!«, hörte sie ihren Dad rufen. »Geh nicht zu nah an den Rand!«

Sie öffnete wieder die Augen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihr Dad hatte mittlerweile eine Decke auf dem Gras ausgebreitet und war dabei, ihr Picknick aus dem Rucksack zu zaubern. Sie lief zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Decke. Hier war nichts mehr vom Wind zu merken. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihr Dad einen Bannzauber um ihren Picknickplatz gelegt. Mittlerweile hatte er auch das Essen ausgebreitet und reichte ihr einen Teller. Es gab Sandwiches, kaltes Hühnchen und Tomatensalat. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung hatte sie tatsächlich etwas Hunger. Immerhin waren sie seit Stunden unterwegs. Während sie sich schon ein Schinkensandwich nahm, fragte ihr Dad »Kürbissaft?«, worauf sie, bereits kauend, nur nickte und die Flasche nahm, die er aus dem Rucksack zog. Er selbst tat sich etwas Tomatensalat auf den Teller und nahm einen Hühnerflügel.

Sie konnte immer noch kaum glauben, dass er sich tatsächlich eine ganze Woche freigenommen hatte, um mit ihr Ferien zu machen. Nicht dass sie sich beklagen wollte. Es war nur fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Und er hatte bisher erst zwei Mal einen Feuerruf in die Redaktion gemacht.

Sie hatte gerade ihr Sandwich verspeist und wollte sich einen Hähnchenschenkel nehmen, als plötzlich das hohe, vibrierende Singen eines Augureys von ferne zu vernehmen war. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke war die Luft erfüllt von ihren süßen, klagenden Gesängen, und die ersten Regentropfen begannen zu fallen. Ihr Dad sprang auf und zog mit seinem Zauberstab einen Kreis um ihre Decke, während er einen Zauberspruch murmelte. Das leichte Nieseln verwandelte sich schnell in einen prasselnden Regen. Doch sie saßen geschützt wie unter einer unsichtbaren, gläsernen Kuppel, die bis zum Boden reichte. An der durchsichtigen Wand floss das Wasser in Strömen herab und formte zwei kleine Bäche, die die Kuppel einschlossen wie ein Wassergraben eine Burg.

Sie grinste ihren Dad an, der ein miesepetriges Gesicht aufgesetzt hatte. »Und du bist sicher, dass du den Rest der Woche nicht lieber in Griechenland verbringen willst, Lunaschatz?«, fragte er nicht zum ersten Mal.

»Ganz sicher, Dad«, antwortete sie, und es war ihr voller Ernst, auch wenn ihr Dad es anscheinend nicht wahrhaben wollte.

Eigentlich war es ihr ja egal, wo sie die Ferien verbrachten. Hauptsache, sie waren zusammen. Aber er hatte ihr die Wahl gelassen, und sie hatte sich für Irland entschieden. Sie waren jetzt schon zwei Tage im Augurey-Reservat, und dass sie einfach so durch das Schutzgebiet wandern durften, hatten sie im Wesentlichen der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass die O'Donnells zu den größten Förderern des Projekts gehörten. Sie liebte es, durch die beinahe unberührte Natur zu streifen. Ihretwegen hätten sie die ganze restliche Woche hier verbringen können, aber ihr Dad meinte, dass es unhöflich wäre, wenn sie nicht zumindest ihren Großeltern einen Besuch abstatteten, wenn sie sowieso schon in Irland waren. Wahrscheinlich hatte er recht. Und vielleicht konnten sie später auch noch Ronan und seine Familie besuchen. Das würde ihr gefallen, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wie sie ihm erklären sollte, dass ihre Sicht verschwunden war. Ihrem Dad war bisher noch nichts aufgefallen, aber langsam würde auch er merken, dass der silberne Schimmer nicht mehr von Zeit zu Zeit in ihren Augen aufleuchtete. Oder sie irrte sich, und am Ende der Woche stellten sich ihre Visionen plötzlich wieder ein. Sie glaubte es nicht, aber damit rechnen musste sie wohl.

Der Regen hatte nachgelassen, als sie ihr Picknick beendeten, sonst hätte sie das kurze Aufflackern wohl gar nicht gesehen. Wie das Aufblitzen eines Regenbogens war es und ließ ein kleines Männchen hinter sich zurück, das ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Es war mindestens zwanzig Meter entfernt, von Kopf bis Fuß grün und in ein Gewand aus Blättern gehüllt. Wenigstens sah es so aus. Sie stieß aufgeregt ihren Dad an und zeigte auf den Leprechaun, der hinter ihm aufgetaucht war. Er fragte »Was?« und drehte sich um. Der Leprechaun hörte es und fuhr ebenfalls herum, und für einen Moment starrte er sie überrascht an. Dann drehte er sich blitzschnell ein paarmal um die eigene Achse und verschwand in einer regenbogenbunt aufschimmernden Wolke.

»Schade«, sagte Luna etwas enttäuscht. Sie hatte noch nie vorher einen Leprechaun in der freien Natur gesehen, immer nur die zahmen, die sich manche ihrer irischen Verwandten in ihren Gärten hielten.

Ihr Dad drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. »Seltsam«, meinte er. »Die kleinen Kerle sind doch sonst nicht so scheu. Wahrscheinlich war er so überrascht uns zu sehen, dass er vor Schreck die Flucht ergriffen hat. Er hat nicht einmal Feengold dagelassen.«

Während sie sich die Kapuze ihres Mantels über den Kopf zog und nachsehen ging, ob der Leprechaun wirklich kein Gold hinterlassen hatte, packte ihr Dad wieder die Teller und die übriggebliebenen Essensreste wieder in den Zauberrucksack. Sie suchte im nassen Gras die Stelle, wo der Leprechaun verschwunden war, aber sie fand kein einziges Goldstück. Dann hörte sie ihren Dad rufen und lief zu dem trockenen Fleckchen zurück, wo sie gepicknickt hatten, um für ihn den Rucksack aufzuhalten, während er die aufgerollte Decke wieder hineinschob.

»Und jetzt?«, fragte ihr Dad und warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf den immer noch bedeckten Himmel. »Zurück oder ein bisschen durch den Regen spazieren?«

Luna dachte einen Moment lang nach, aber sie waren schon seit heute Vormittag durch die Gegend gelaufen, und eigentlich hatte sie auch genug für heute. »Schach!«, verkündete sie ihrem Dad ihre Entscheidung.

Dieser lächelte sie an und fragte: »Bist du sicher, mein Mondschein? Bereit für eine weitere Serie empfindlicher Niederlagen?«

Sie lachte ihn aus. Sie wussten beide, dass sie fast so gut spielte wie er. Und sie hatte zwar in letzter Zeit öfter als gewöhnlich verloren, aber das lag nur daran, dass ihre Gabe ihr nicht mehr dabei half, seine Züge vorauszuahnen. Trotzdem gewann sie fast jedes zweite Spiel. Oder zumindest jedes dritte. Kichernd nahm sie seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm zurück in die Pension apparieren, in der sie abgestiegen waren. Dort kümmerten sich Hauselfen um ihre nassen Sachen, und danach setzten sie sich vor den Kamin und spielten Schach, und sie trank heißen Kakao und ihr Dad ein Glas Cider. Von den drei Spielen, die sie vor dem Abendessen schafften, gewann sie zwar nur eines, aber ein weiteres endete Remis, und sie war zufrieden mit sich und der Welt.

* * *

Als Simon durch den Kamin des Schwarzen Turms trat, erwartete ihn Luna bereits. Sie brach in ein beängstigend glückliches Grinsen aus, rief »Simon!« und sprang ihn geradezu an. Sein missbilligendes »Hallo, Luna!« wurde ignoriert und er fand sich in einer Umarmung wieder, die ihm beinahe die Mappe, die er schützend vor sich gehalten hatte, aus der Hand riss. Er fragte sich, womit er das verdient hatte.

»Schon gut«, sagte er, während er sich bemühte, sich aus ihrer Umklammerung zu lösen. »Wie waren deine Ferien mit deinem Dad?«, fragte er dann schnell, um sie abzulenken. Ein Fehler, wie sich herausstellte.

»Schön!«, antwortete sie mit einem verträumten Lächeln, und das wäre eigentlich alles an Information gewesen, das er gebraucht hätte. Leider war es aber nicht alles, was Luna zu sagen hatte.

»Zuerst waren wir in einem Augurey-Reservat an der Küste, es war einfach wunderschön da. Wir sind jeden Tag durch die Gegend gewandert und haben Augureys beobachtet. Und wir haben einen echten wilden Leprechaun gesehen. Es hat natürlich dauernd geregnet, aber damit muss man ja rechnen, wenn so viele Augureys in der Nähe sind.« Simon versuchte, ein Wort dazwischen zu kriegen, aber vergeblich. »… und wir haben in einer wirklich süßen kleinen Pension gewohnt, die hättest du sehen müssen. Die hatte sogar Hauselfen da, die sich um die Gäste gekümmert haben. Bitzer war ziemlich sauer, als er das erfahren hat, aber du kennst ihn ja. Er regt sich dauernd wegen jeder Kleinigkeit auf. Jedenfalls hatten wir 'nen Wirt, bei dem man kein Wort verstanden hat, wenn er geredet hat, so einen Akzent hat er gehabt …«

An dieser Stelle blendete sich Simon aus Lunas Monolog aus. Er wich vorsichtig zurück und ging um sie herum, zu dem gebogenen Esstisch, der an der anderen Seite der Küche an der Wand stand. Luna folgte ihm einfach und plapperte munter weiter, während er seine Mappe auf den Tisch legte und damit begann, die vorbereiteten Pergamente auszuteilen.

»… und dann haben wir einen Tag bei ihnen verbracht, und danach haben wir Ronan und seine Eltern besucht. Weißt du, Ronan ist mein Cousin mütterlicherseits, aber ich kann mir nie merken wievielten Grades, und er kann nicht hören und auch nicht sprechen, aber er ist toll …«

Simon war sich sicher, dass Ronan das war, aber im Moment beneidete er ihn vor allem um die Taubheit. Oder sollte er sich lieber wünschen, dass Luna stumm wäre? Aber sie würde bestimmt eine Möglichkeit finden, ihn trotzdem mit ihren Geschichten zu nerven, und wenn sie ihm alles mit Illusionen zeigen musste. Normalerweise plapperte sie doch nicht wie ein Wasserfall. Vielleicht hatte sie in den Ferien einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen? Obwohl man dann eigentlich hätte erwarten können, dass dieser Schlag denjenigen ausglich, den sie offensichtlich bei ihrer Geburt abbekommen hatte. Er wünschte sich, Anthony und Terry würden endlich auftauchen und ihn erlösen. Das hörbare Aufflammen des Kaminfeuers ließ ihn für einen Moment wieder an die Existenz eines gütigen Gottes glauben, aber als er sich umdrehte und die Neuankömmlinge erblickte, deren bevorstehendes Erscheinen er bis jetzt erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, wurde dieser Glaube sofort wieder aufs Schwerste erschüttert.

Den Zwillingen war anzusehen, dass sie alles andere als gut gelaunt waren. Sie starrten böse zu ihm und der gerade verstummenden Luna. Er fragte sich, was die beiden jetzt schon wieder hatten. Er hatte ihnen überhaupt nichts getan. Er musste vor Aufregung schlucken und räusperte sich, weil er befürchtete, dass seine Stimme sonst gleich aufgicksen würde, was ihm extrem peinlich gewesen wäre. Während die beiden Schulter an Schulter auf ihn und Luna zukamen, bemühte er sich, eine gleichgültige und gefasste Miene aufzusetzen und so ruhig wie möglich weiterzuatmen, was ihm schwerfiel.

Seltsamerweise schienen sich die zornigen Blicke der Zwillinge mehr auf Luna als auf ihn zu konzentrieren, nachdem sich die zwei mit verschränkten Armen vor ihnen aufgebaut hatten.

»Lovegood!«, sagte der eine, und es klang wie ein Fluch. Simon hätte beim besten Willen nicht sagen können, ob es sich um George oder Fred handelte.

»Und der Schleicher«, sagte der andere im selben Ton, was klar machte, dass es sich bei dem Ersten um George gehandelt haben musste. George hatte ihn noch nie Schleicher genannt. Zumindest hoffte Simon das. Mit höhnischem Grinsen fuhr Fred fort: »Allein mit der Verrückten? Ich hoffe doch, wir stören nicht.« Sein Lächeln wurde noch bösartiger. »Aber ich vergaß. Lovegood ist ja nicht dein Typ. Oder fahren wir jetzt etwa zweigleisig, Grey?«, fragte er provozierend.

Simon hätte beinahe seine ruhige Maske fallenlassen, als er begriff, was Fred ihm unterstellen wollte. Er war nur froh, dass Terry und Anthony noch nicht da waren. Es war sowieso ein Wunder, dass die zwei noch keinen Verdacht geschöpft hatten, bei all den Andeutungen und Witzeleien, die beim letzten Mal gefallen waren. Was jedoch für einen Augenblick sein Herz vor Freude stillstehen ließ, war der Rippenstoß, den George seinem Bruder gab. Er war wohl kaum sonderlich schmerzhaft gewesen und hatte Fred nur kurz zusammenzucken lassen, und insgesamt betrachtet war es wohl eine lächerlich kleine Geste, um daran irgendwelche Hoffnungen zu knüpfen, aber trotzdem. Er konnte beinahe fühlen, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, als er versuchte, George einen dankbaren – und nicht mehr! – Blick zuzuwerfen, dieser starrte jedoch immer noch unbeirrt auf Luna.

»Was sollte der Scheiß, Lovegood?«, fragte George. Ihm war deutlich anzusehen, dass er mindestens genauso wütend war wie Fred. »Wie kommst du dazu, Ginny weiszumachen, dass wir deinen Stab geklaut hätten?«

Simon hatte keine Ahnung, wovon George da redete. Allerdings schien Luna zu wissen, worum es ging.

»Hab' ich gar nicht«, behauptete sie mit unschuldigem Lächeln, fügte allerdings gleich einschränkend hinzu: »Ich hab' ihr nur gesagt, dass das früher mein Stab war und ihr ihn gefunden habt. Mehr nicht.«

»Dein Stab?«, fragte Fred ungläubig.

Luna legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn ernst an. »Ja, mein Stab. Ich hab' ihn in der Winkelgasse fallen lassen.«

Fred kommentierte diese Aussage mit einem Fluch, und Simon schaute von den Zwillingen zu Luna und wieder zurück und fragte sich, ob ihm vielleicht bald einmal jemand erklären würde, worum es hier eigentlich ging.

»Und die Idee, uns zu erpressen, ist auf Ginnys eigenem Mist gewachsen?« Diesmal war es wieder George, der auf Luna losging. »Das sollen wir glauben?«

Luna kicherte. Und dann legte sie den Kopf auf die andere Seite, als müsste sie erst überlegen. »Vielleicht hab' ich in meinem Brief was über die Hebelwirkung von heiklen Informationen angedeutet?«

Simon konnte kaum glauben, dass sie das sagen und weiterhin so unschuldig dreinschauen konnte.

»Aber ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, vielleicht irr' ich mich auch.«

Das Geräusch, das die Zwillinge daraufhin von sich gaben, klang in Simons Ohren wie ein wütendes Knurren.

»Mordreds Blut!«, fauchte Fred Luna an. »Du blöde Kuh! Du irres Mondkalb! Wie –«

Er hätte bestimmt noch eine Weile so weitergemacht, aber Luna rief »Bitzer!«, und das plötzliche Erscheinen des Hauselfen brachte ihn sofort zum Schweigen, was Simon nur zu gut verstand. Mit Bitzer war nicht zu spaßen.

»Miss Luna«, sagte der Hauself und verbeugte sich vor ihr, bevor er ihr ein großes Glas reichte.

Sie bedankte sich bei ihm und wandte sich dann wieder Simon und den Zwillingen zu. »Ich geh' schnell Terry abholen«, sagte sie zu Simons Entsetzen.

Zwar hatten sie vorher besprochen, dass einer von ihnen Terry abholen und ihm gleich einen Vorrat an Flohpulver dalassen würde, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Luna das machen und ihn mit George und Fred allein lassen würde.

»Ich kann euch Jungs doch allein lassen, oder?«, fragte sie scheinheilig. »Bitzer ist ja auch noch da und passt auf euch auf. Nicht wahr, Bitzer?«

Der Hauself verbeugte sich. »Wie Miss Luna wünscht. Bitzer wird dafür sorgen, dass sich die ›Gäste‹ benehmen.«

Es klang sehr nach einer Drohung, aber Luna grinste ihn nur an, ging dann zum Kamin und verschwand in grünem Feuer. Simon hätte sie am liebsten aufgehalten, aber er wusste nicht, wie er das hätte tun sollen, ohne sich zum Narren zu machen.

Und dann war er mit George, Fred und Bitzer allein. Bitzer konnte ihn zwar nicht leiden, aber das bereitete Simon noch das geringste Kopfzerbrechen. Und Fred war ihm ebenfalls ziemlich egal, wenn er ehrlich war. Wenn Fred sich wie ein Vollidiot benehmen wollte, bitte sehr. George war das Problem. Einerseits hätte er einiges dafür gegeben, mit George einmal allein zu sein, auf der anderen Seite waren ihm jetzt Fred und Bitzer als Gesellschaft fast schon zu wenig. Er beobachtete George aus den Augenwinkeln, der glücklicherweise – offensichtlich immer noch wütend – auf den Kamin starrte, in dem Luna gerade verschwunden war.

Als sich die Zwillinge wieder umdrehten, sah er schnell weg und setzte sich an das Kopfende des Tisches. Während er so tat, als würde er in seiner Mappe herumsuchen, flüsterten George und Fred miteinander. Er konnte leider kein Wort verstehen, obwohl er angestrengt lauschte. Dann hörte er sie näherkommen. Erst im letzten Moment, als die beiden schon fast am Tisch waren, konnte er sich überwinden, seinen Blick von dem Pergament vor ihm zu heben und sie anzusehen. Er musste wieder nervös schlucken und verfluchte sich selbst. Er benahm sich nicht nur auffällig, sondern schlimmer noch, er führte sich wie ein Mädchen auf. Nun, vielleicht nicht unbedingt wie jedes Mädchen sich aufführte, musste er zugeben, als er an Luna dachte, aber Luna war wahrscheinlich auch nicht das beste Beispiel. Er versuchte, sich weiter mit irgendwelchen Gedankenspielen abzulenken, aber dieses Vorhaben scheiterte bereits im Ansatz, als sich George rechts von ihm an die Längsseite des Tisches setzte.

»Also, Simon, warum sind wir hier?« Simons Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Wenigstens schien George nicht auf ihn sauer zu sein. Er klang zwar ungeduldig, sah aber nicht mehr so wütend wie vorher aus. »Habt ihr endlich was rausgefunden?«

»Äh«, entfuhr es Simon statt einer vernünftigen Antwort, und er hätte sich am liebsten selbst einen Tritt dafür verpasst. Er musste sich _unbedingt_ _sofort_ zusammenreißen. Aber er brachte einfach keinen sinnvollen Gedanken zustande, geschweige denn einen zusammenhängenden Satz.

»Wird das was Längeres?«, fragte Fred, der sich neben George gesetzt hatte gelangweilt. »Soll ich die Turteltäubchen kurz mal allein lassen, damit ihr euch aussprechen könnte?«

Auch wenn Freds Stimme ziemlich hämisch klang und George ihm einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf, war Simon ihm in gewisser Weise dankbar. Er wurde angesichts dieser Provokation seltsamerweise wieder völlig ruhig. So ruhig, wie er schon lange nicht mehr in Gegenwart der Zwillinge gewesen war.

»Keine schlechte Idee«, antwortete er und war stolz darauf, wie gelassen er dabei klang. »Der durchschnittliche Intelligenzquotient der in diesem Raum Anwesenden würde dadurch sprunghaft in die Höhe schießen.«

Aus einer Ecke der Küche – wobei der runde Raum natürlich gar keine Ecken in dem Sinne hatte – erklang ein keckerndes Geräusch, das man mit viel Phantasie für ein Lachen halten konnte. Simon hatte noch nie einen Hauselfen lachen hören und fragte sich, ob es sich bei allen so … unheimlich anhörte. Was ihn jedoch noch mehr störte, war, dass George jetzt _ihm_ einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf.

»Es geht um die Forschungsergebnisse von Anthonys Großvater«, beeilte er sich, ihm zu erklären. »Ich hab' sie mir angesehen und eine Zusammenfassung für jeden von uns geschrieben. Sie liegt vor euch.«

Dass die Zusammenfassung im Wesentlichen von seiner Mum stammte und er sie nur aufgeschrieben und mit einem Zauberspruch kopiert hatte, behielt er lieber für sich. Während die Zwillinge sich die vor ihnen liegenden Pergamente ansahen, wartete er auf den unausweichlichen Kommentar. Und hoffte insgeheim, dass der nicht von George kommen würde.

»Scheiße, Grey!« Simon war fast erleichtert. Fred. »Hast du 'ne Schar Hühner durch ein Tintenfass gejagt und dann übers Pergament laufen lassen?«

Wieder erklang das keckernde Lachen Bitzers. Verräter, dachte Simon. Aber Luna hätte wahrscheinlich genauso gelacht. Er fragte sich, ob es mit Hauselfen und ihren Arbeitgebern so war, wie es sich angeblich mit Hunden und ihren Herrchen und Frauchen verhielt. Wenn sich Luna und Bitzer immer ähnlicher wurden, würde das so einiges erklären. Zum Glück flammte in diesem Moment das Kaminfeuer wieder auf, und Terry erschien. Luna folgte kurz danach. Terry sagte nur »Hi« und zwängte sich auf die Sitzbank, die auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, gegenüber von George und Fred, an der Wand des Turms entlanglief.

»Noch mal danke für den Zauberer, den ihr vorbeigeschickt habt«, sagte er, als er endlich saß.

»War Anthonys Idee«, stellte Simon klar. »Und er hat ihn auch bezahlt.«

»Oh«, machte Terry. Anscheinend hatte er sich drüber noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. »Weißt du, wie viel es gekostet hat? Ich mein', bei uns sieht's im Moment nicht gerade rosig aus, aber meine Mutter sucht sich gerade 'nen Job. Vielleicht könnt' ich's ihm später zurückzahlen.«

Simon bezweifelte stark, dass Terrys Taschengeld dafür reichen würde. Mr. Wyman hatte schon bei ihnen für zwei Stunden Arbeit hundertachtzig Galleonen kassiert. Und dabei hatte er bei ihnen keinen Kaminanschluss legen müssen und auf den Muggelzuschlag verzichtet, weil ihr Haus ziemlich abgelegen war. Und vielleicht auch, weil Simon sich auf den Namen Goldstein hatte berufen können. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sonst gar keinen Termin bei Mr. Wyman bekommen. Zumindest nicht mehr in diesem Jahr, wenn er die Andeutungen des Zauberers richtig verstanden hatte. Anthony hatte bestimmt zweihundert Galleonen für Terry hinlegen müssen. Mindestens.

»Wenn du zweihundert Galleonen übrig hast?«, teilte Simon ihm seine Schätzung mit. Neben ihm schnappten George und Fred synchron nach Luft.

»Äh, wie viel ist das ungef…«, begann Terry unsicher, aber Simon unterbrach ihn sofort: »Tausend Pfund, mehr oder weniger.« Terry machte wieder nur »Oh«.

»Aber ich glaub' nicht, dass Anthony dein Geld will«, versuchte Simon ihn zu beruhigen. Die ungläubigen Geräusche von rechts ignorierte er. »Sieh's einfach als nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk.«

Sehr nachträglich. Terry hatte im März Geburtstag gehabt und wirkte dementsprechend nicht sonderlich überzeugt. Aber als Anthony wenig später endlich auftauchte, bedankte sich Terry nur bei ihm, und von Zurückzahlen war keine Rede mehr.

Anthony erschien in einer höchst aufwendigen Robe und hatte eine Flasche Sekt mitgebracht, von der er behauptete, es handele sich um echten Champagner. Simon hielt es zwar für keine gute Idee, dass die anderen Alkohol tranken – speziell natürlich Anthony, Terry und Luna, die alle erst zwölf oder in Lunas Fall sogar erst elf Jahre alt waren –, aber die eine Flasche reichte sowieso nur für ein kleines Gläschen für jeden, und das konnte kaum großen Schaden anrichten. Als endlich alle am Tisch saßen, stand Simon auf und räusperte sich. Er war bei Referaten immer relativ gut gewesen und wollte auch diesen Bericht so professionell wie möglich über die Bühne bringen. Er versuchte, seine Aufregung und die Anwesenden zu ignorieren, und ging gleich _in medias res_:

»Dank des Forschungsberichtes, der uns von Marcus Goldstein großzügigerweise zur Verfügung gestellt wurde …« Bei diesen Worten grinste Anthony und hob sein Glas, wie um auf seinen abwesenden Großvater anzustoßen. »… konnte ich einige Frage bezüglich des Steins der Weisen und seiner Verwendungsmöglichkeiten klären.«

»Hört, hört!«, rief Luna und begann zu kichern. Ihr Champagnerglas hatte sie inzwischen geleert und ihre Bäckchen waren verdächtig gerötet, wie Simon fand.

»Die wichtigsten Ergebnisse werde ich nun vortragen«, fuhr er fort, ohne auf Lunas Albernheit einzugehen. »Außerdem habe ich für jeden eine Zusammenfassung geschrieben, die ihr vor euch liegen habt. Die Pergamente sind so verzaubert, dass jeder, der sie außer uns lesen will, nur einen Schulaufsatz über Banshees sieht.« Er war sehr stolz auf diesen Zauber. Eine Mischung aus einem Illusions- und einem Verwirrungszauber, der nicht sonderlich schwer, aber ziemlich kompliziert gewesen war. Einer der ersten, die er ausprobierte hatte, als die Privatsphärenzauber ums Haus endlich installierte waren und er nicht mehr die Überwachung durch das Zaubereiministerium zu fürchten brauchte.

»Zuerst einmal der Stein selbst. Laut der Theorie von Anthonys Großvater handelt es sich um einen Brocken reiner, auskristallisierter Magie. Wie ein Kristallisationskeim zieht er weitere Magie aus seiner Umgebung ab und lagert sie an. Mit anderen Worten: Der Stein wächst.« Die anderen schienen von dieser unglaublichen Nachricht unbeeindruckt. Fred gähnte sogar ostentativ. Nur Anthony schien vage interessiert. »Wie schnell?«, fragte er.

»Extrem langsam, wenn dein Großvater recht hat«, antwortet Simon. »Noch sehr viel langsamer als Tropfsteine oder Kristalle. Schließlich ist Magie keine normale Materie oder Energie. Er schätzt, dass es sich nur um Zentimeter in Milliarden Jahren handelt. Ein Stein dieser Größe könnte also so alt wie der Planet selbst sein.« Es gab zwar ein paar ungläubige Blicke, aber die Reaktion der anderen auf diese sensationelle Neuigkeit war doch sehr viel verhaltener, als sich Simon vorgestellt hatte.

»Ähem«, räusperte er sich noch mal und nahm einen Schluck Champagner aus seinem Glas. »Kommen wir nun zu den Anwendungsmöglichkeiten des Steins. Das Geheimnis um das Elixier des Lebens besteht wohl darin, dass mit Hilfe des Steins der Weisen das Brauen stabiler überkritischer Zaubertränke möglich ist. Das heißt, dass man nicht mehr an die Siebenundzwanziger-Regel gebunden ist.«

Wieder war Anthony der Einzige, der sich angemessen beeindruckt zeigte. »Unmöglich!«, rief er. »Man kann die Siebenundzwanziger-Regel nicht umgehen! Das haben schon viele versucht, und keiner hat's geschafft.«

»Keiner hatte einen Stein der Weisen«, sagte Simon. »Außerdem behaupte nicht ich, dass es funktioniert, sondern dein Großvater. Er meint, dass der Stein die überschüssigen magischen Energien einfach an sich binden würde, so dass einem der Zaubertrank nicht um die Ohren fliegt, wenn man die achtundzwanzigste Zutat hinzufügt. Er hat sogar mit Alchemie eine Art Surrogat für den Stein der Weisen erschaffen, mit dem es ihm gelungen ist, einen Zaubertrank mit achtundzwanzig Ingredienzien zu brauen.« Anthony schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, während die anderen sich zu langweilen schienen und mit glasigen Augen ins Leere starrten. »Allerdings war er wohl nicht lange stabil«, fügte Simon hinzu. »Er hatte schließlich nicht den echten Stein, sondern nur einen Ersatz.«

»Sehr schön«, meldete sich George von rechts. »Aber was ist mit dem Gold? Kann man jetzt mit dem Stein Gold machen oder nicht?«

»Genau«, wurde er von Fred unterstützt. »Was ist mit dem Gold, Grey?«

Simon fand, dass die Zwillinge wirklich seltsame Prioritäten hatten. Wen interessierte Gold, wenn es auf der anderen Seite um ewiges Leben ging?

»Dazu wäre ich sowieso gleich gekommen.« Er nahm das nächste Blatt zur Hand, obwohl er den Inhalt fast auswendig kannte. »In gewisser Weise lässt sich mit dem Stein auch Gold herstellen. Anthonys Großvater ist es mit Hilfe seines Surrogat-Steins gelungen, Kupfer in Silber zu verwandeln. Allerdings veränderte sich dadurch das Silber und büßte einen Großteil seiner Affinität zu Magie ein. Seiner Theorie nach ließe sich mit einem ähnlichen Verfahren Silber in Gold verwandeln. Das Interessante dabei ist, dass auch das Gold seine Magieaffinität verändern sollte. Es würde, wenn …«, beinahe hätte er »meine Mum« gesagt, »wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, von einem magischen Isolator zu einer Art Supraleiter!«

Als seine Mum ihm erklärt hatte, was ein Supraleiter war, war ihm einiges klar geworden. Einige Dinge machten nun viel mehr Sinn. Angefangen bei Lunas Argentum bis hin zum Rahmen des Spiegels, in dem der Stein der Weisen gefangen gewesen war. Er hatte sich immer gefragt, wie es jemandem gelungen war, Gold zu verzaubern.

»Soll das heißen, es ist kein echtes Gold?«, fragte George enttäuscht, dem anscheinend die Bedeutsamkeit des eben Gesagten völlig entgangen war.

Simon konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, ihn zumindest ein bisschen anzulächeln. Er befürchtete nur, dass sein Lächeln vielleicht etwas zu starr wurde, als er ihm für einen Moment direkt in die Augen sah.

»Echt schon«, erwiderte er, während er schnell wieder zur Seite blickte. »Aber gewissermaßen ist es kein gewöhnliches Gold.« Und weil er sich vorstellen konnte, warum George gefragt hatte, fügte er hinzu: »Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass die Kobolde von Gringotts es nicht merken würden. Sie sind ziemlich vorsichtig und machen bestimmt alle möglichen Tests, bevor sie Gold annehmen.«

George fluchte »Dreck!«, und er und Fred machten so lange Gesichter, als wäre gerade jemand gestorben. Simon verstand ihre Prioritäten wirklich nicht. Sie waren schließlich Zauberer. Vielleicht konnten sie nicht in Gringotts einbrechen, aber wer sollte sie daran hindern, wenn sie erst einmal erwachsen waren, einfach in eine normale Bank zu apparieren, den Tresor mit einem Zauberspruch zu öffnen, sich soviel Gold zu schnappen, wie sie nur tragen konnten, und wieder zu disapparieren? Ihre Moralvorstellungen waren doch auch sonst recht dehnbar.

Aber vielleicht war das auch so ein Gryffindording, das ein intelligenter Mensch nicht verstehen konnte. Er hielt die ganze Schulhausaufteilung zwar immer noch für Unsinn, aber nach irgendwelchen Kriterien musste der Sprechende Hut ja vorgehen. Und nach dem zu urteilen, was er bisher von Gryffindor mitbekommen hatte, war dort der Anteil an Kurzstreckendenker mit ambivalenten Moralvorstellungen reichlich hoch, auch wenn er das natürlich niemals laut sagen würde. Wenigstens nicht solange George im selben Raum war, hieß das.

* * *

»Warum darf ich nicht lenken?«

Fred, der gerade das Seil und die restliche Ausrüstung auf der Kofferraumablage verstaute, stöhnte auf. Ginny konnte einem unglaublich auf die Nerven gehen, wenn sie glaubte, am längeren Hebel zu sitzen.

»Weil Ron größer ist und über das Lenkrad schauen kann!«, raunzte er sie an. »Und jetzt steig endlich ein, oder wir lassen dich da.«

»Ich könnte –«, wollte Ginny wahrscheinlich wieder ihre Standarddrohung anbringen, aber Fred hatte genug. Außerdem hörte Ron zu.

»Nein!«, unterbrach er sie. »Du steigst jetzt hinten ein, und Schluss!«

Schmollend, was Fred im Moment völlig egal war, nahm sie tatsächlich auf dem Rücksitz Platz. Ron, der der Auseinandersetzung schweigend gefolgt war, warf Fred einen Blick zu, der deutlich zu verstehen gab, was er davon hielt, dass ihre kleine Schwester mit von der Partie war. Aber mittlerweile hatte es George geschafft, den Leerlauf einzulegen, und scheuchte Ron auf den Fahrersitz, nicht ohne ihm nochmals einzuschärfen, dass er ja aufpassen solle, wohin er das Auto lenkte. Fred begann, gemeinsam mit George, den Wagen aus dem Schuppen zu schieben. Es war unerwartet anstrengend. Das Auto musste noch schwerer sein, als es aussah, schließlich waren George und er ziemlich austrainiert. Immerhin mussten sie beim Quidditch die Klatscher unter Kontrolle halten und hatte es nicht wie die anderen Spieler mit dem leichteren Quaffel oder gar dem Schnatz zu tun.

Als sie aus dem Schuppen heraus waren, wechselten sie so schnell wie möglich die Stellung und begaben sich zum Kofferraum, um das Auto von hinten weiterzuschieben. Fred hoffte nur, dass ihre Mum das Licht des Lumos nicht sah, aber sie hatten kein Diebeslicht benutzen können, da der Mond nicht schien und auch Ron sehen musste, wohin er den Wagen lenkte. Und gleich einsteigen und den Motor anlassen konnten sie auch nicht. Die Gefahr, dass ihre Mum aufwachen würde, war einfach zu groß. Sie würden das Auto ein ganzes Stück hinter das Wäldchen schieben und erst dort starten. Zum Glück war wenigstens ihr Dad aus dem Weg. Er war heute Nacht an mehreren Razzien des Zaubereiministeriums beteiligt und würde wahrscheinlich erst morgen früh wieder nach Hause kommen.

Bereits nach ein paar Metern fühlte Fred, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Aber auch George neben ihm keuchte schon. Er fragte sich, ob George nicht aus Versehen doch einen Gang eingelegt hatte. Oder vielleicht hatte er die Handbremse nicht richtig gelöst? Auf jeden Fall war die Sache wesentlich schwerer, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Und dass es stockdunkel war und er alle paar Schritte über einen Grashubbel stolperte, machte es nicht einfacher. Aber er musste zugeben, dass auch er sich langsam Sorgen um den kleinen Harry machte.

Ron hatte erzählt, dass Harry noch auf keinen einzigen Brief geantwortet hätte, und als ihr Dad heute Vormittag berichtet hatte, dass der Junge eine Verwarnung wegen minderjähriger Zauberei bekommen hatte, war Ginny beinahe ausgeflippt. Ihre Schwärmerei für »Harry Potter« war ziemlich übertrieben, aber sie hatte ihnen einen Ansatzpunkt geliefert, um ihre ständigen Erpressungen zu beenden. Sie hatte versprechen müssen, dass sie nie wieder die Sache mit dem Übungszauberstab erwähnen würde, wenn sie heute Nacht mitkommen durfte. Nur auf weiteren Flugstunden, zweimal wöchentlich, hatte sie bestanden. Und insgesamt war das wohl ein vernünftiger Deal. Zumindest, wenn sie die Sache heute reibungslos über die Bühne brachten. Wenn ihre Mum allerdings mitbekam, dass sie Ginny bei ihrer Rettungsaktion dabeigehabt hatten, konnten sie ebenso gut ihr Testament machen.

An der ganzen Sache war wieder mal nur diese Ravenclawbande schuld. Er fluchte ausgiebig, als er über eine unebene Stelle im Gras stolperte und beinahe mit dem Kinn am Kofferraum aufgeschlagen wäre. Diese verrückte Lovegood hatte Ginny das mit dem Zauberstab eingeredet.

»Verdammte … gemeingefährliche … Irre!«, murmelte er keuchend vor sich hin, während er wütend den Wagen weiterschob. Und dieser Grey war bestimmt auch nicht so unschuldig, wie er tat.

»Schleimiger … perverser … Schwanzlutscher!« Bei jedem Wort gab er dem Auto einen kräftigen Schubs mit.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er merkte, warum das Auto plötzlich noch schwerer zu werden schien. George hatte aufgehört zu schieben. Er drehte sich zu ihm um und fragte: »Was ist?«

George musterte ihn mit undurchschaubarem Gesichtsausdruck an. »Muss das sein?«, fragte er dann.

»Was?«, fragte Fred zurück, obwohl er sich vorstellen konnte, was George meinte.

George war viel zu weich, wenn es um diesen Schleicher ging. Wenn Fred seinen Bruder nicht so gut gekannt hätte, und sie nicht Zwillinge wären, die sich eigentlich fast alles erzählten und sie nicht schon darüber gesprochen hätten – allerdings nicht sonderlich ernsthaft, wie ihm einfiel – dann hätte man glauben können, dass George … Oh, nein. Fred spürte, wie ihm gleichzeitig heiß und kalt wurde und er noch stärker zu schwitzen begann, als er es sowieso schon tat. Das war einfach unmöglich. Undenkbar! Nicht George! Niemals! Fred rang nach Fassung. Und überlegte fieberhaft, was er sagen sollte. Wenn George wirklich … es war natürlich undenkbar, aber …

»Du … du magst diesen Grey wohl, oder?«, fragte er stockend, weil er nicht wusste, wie er das Thema sonst hätte anschneiden sollen. Jetzt war es heraus. Er beobachtete George genau, der aber einen Moment lang überhaupt nicht reagierte. Und dann plötzlich zu verstehen schien, was Fred gemeint hatte.

»N-Nein!«, stotterte George und wirkte dabei so entsetzt, dass Fred vor Erleichterung aufatmete. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. »Jedenfalls nicht so! Bist du jetzt komplett übergeschnappt?« Er wurde knallrot im Gesicht, als würde ihm erst jetzt so richtig klar, worauf Freds Frage gezielt gewesen war. »Spinner!«, fuhr George ihn an. Fred fiel ein gewaltiger Stein vom Herzen. George war zwar der bessere Schauspieler von ihnen beiden, aber nicht _so_ gut.

Hinter ihnen wurde das Fenster des Autos heruntergekurbelt und Ron fragte, was denn los sei und warum es nicht weitergehe.

»Mach das Fenster wieder zu und halt die Klappe!«, fuhr Fred ihn an. »Wir machen nur 'ne Verschnaufpause.«

Als Ron das Fenster wieder oben hatte, wandte er sich wieder George zu, der immer noch fassungslos den Kopf schüttelte. »Was sollte dann das?«, fragte Fred ihn, weil er wirklich nicht verstand, warum sein Bruder den Schleicher sonst verteidigen sollte.

George überlegte kurz und zuckte dann mit den Achseln. »Ich musste nur dran denken, was Onkel Bilius wohl gesagt hätte, wenn er dich gehört hätte«, erklärte er dann ein bisschen unsicher.

»Onkel Bilius?«, fragte Fred ungläubig. Was hatte Onkel Bilius damit zu tun? Und außerdem … »Onkel Bilius ist tot!«

Was sehr schade war. Er war ihr Lieblingsonkel gewesen. Immer für jeden Streich zu haben. Jemand, der wirklich Spaß verstand. Und ein echter Partyknaller! Am Schluss vielleicht ein bisschen daneben. Hatte angeblich vor seinem Tod einen Grim gesehen. _Ziemlich_ daneben.

»Ja, tot ist er«, gab George zu. »Aber er war nie verheiratet, solange er noch gelebt hat.«

Fred war nicht blöd. Er verstand durchaus, was George andeuten wollte. Aber nur weil jemand nicht verheiratet war, musste das noch lange nichts heißen.

»Schwachsinn!«, tat er Georges Unterstellung ab. »Er hat auf jeder Party mit allen möglichen Frauen geflirtet. Sogar mit _Mum_!«

»Schon«, musste George wieder zugeben. »Aber dann hat er sich 'ne Flasche Feuerwhiskey hinter die Binde gekippt, ist auf die Tanzfläche und hat seine Robe hochgehoben und getanzt. Und sich dann Blumen aus dem –«

»Das ist noch lange kein Beweis!«, unterbrach ihn Fred. »Er war halt 'ne echte Stimmungskanone.«

Aber George wollte anscheinend keine Ruhe geben. »Und auf seiner Beerdigung? Weißt du noch, wie alle diesem ›alten Freund‹ von Bilius Beileid gewünscht haben? Sogar Dad, und er war immerhin sein Bruder.«

Fred erinnerte sich noch gut an die Beerdigung. Es war ein wirklich trauriger Tag gewesen. Bilius war so etwas wie ein Vorbild für sie gewesen. Und die Sache mit dem »alten Freund« war komisch gewesen, wie er zugeben musste. Er waren auch ein paar wirklich seltsame Gestalten auf der Beerdigung gewesen. Trotzdem, das alles musste noch nichts heißen. Er ließ sich seine Zweifel deutlich anmerken.

»Blödsinn!«, stellte er seinen Standpunkt klar. »Völlig aus der Luft gegriffen! Du hast Halluzinationen.«

George holte tief Luft und sagte dann: »Ich hab' letzte Woche Dad gefragt.«

»Du hast _was_?!« Fred konnte es nicht glauben. Er wollte es nicht glauben. Warum erzählte ihm George das jetzt erst?

»Er hat zuerst rumgedruckst, aber dann gemeint, ich wäre jetzt wohl alt genug. Hat gesagt, dass sein Bruder schon immer ein bisschen anders war und dass es ihm nie etwas ausgemacht hätte. ›Sein alternativer Lebensstil‹, hat er es genannt.«

Fred fühlte sich verraten. Von George, der ihm erst jetzt etwas sagte, von ihrem Dad und von Onkel Bilius. »Onkel Bilius … ein Schwanzlutscher …« Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er es laut gesagt hatte, bis George zu grinsen begann.

»Vielleicht hatte er auch andere Vorlieben«, meinte er zwinkernd. »Denk dran, dass er sich immer ganze Blumensträuße aus dem Arsch gezau–«

»Hör auf!« Fred schrie ihn beinahe an. Das war wirklich das letzte Bild, das er im Moment vor Augen haben wollte. Er starrte auf den Kofferraum des alten Autos, ohne ihn richtig zu sehen. Sein Gehirn fühlte sich vollkommen leer an. Onkel Bilius. Wer hätte das gedacht? Dads eigener Bruder.

»Komm! Lass uns weiterschieben!«, sagte George nach einer Weile und riss Fred damit aus seinen Gedanken. Er schüttelte den Kopf, beugte sich jedoch wieder über den Kofferraum und schob an. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee, bei der er unfreiwillig lächeln musste.

Er drehte sich zu George. »Wenn dein Freund ›Simon‹ auf Rothaarige steht, könnten wir ihn doch mit Percy verkuppeln, oder?«, fragte er mit teuflischem Grinsen. George sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

»Überleg mal!«, forderte Fred seinen Bruder auf. »Die zwei würden zusammenpassen wie die Faust aufs Auge. Der alte Streber steht doch anscheinend auf superschlaue Ravenclaws, und wir würden diese Penelope vor dem größten Fehler ihres Lebens bewahren.« Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr begeisterte ihn die Idee. Die Frage war nur, mit wem er mehr Mitleid – oder besser gesagt, weniger – haben sollte: mit Percy oder dem Schleicher. Beide waren eine Strafe für jeden einigermaßen normalen Menschen.

George stöhnte neben ihm auf. »Du _bist_ übergeschnappt!«

»Ich bin genial«, widersprach Fred entrüstet. »Wir können zwei Arschgesichter auf einen Schlag fertigmachen. Percy und der Schleicher verdienen sich einfach!«

»Du bist wahnsinnig«, versuchte George noch einmal schwächlich einzuwenden, aber Freds Gehirn war bereits mit Planungen beschäftigt.

»Ich wandele zielsicher und ohne zu stolpern auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn, Bruderherz«, korrigierte er George automatisch.

Sie waren mittlerweile weit genug vom Fuchsbau weg, und Fred hörte auf zu schieben, bevor George noch eine Erwiderung anbringen konnte. Sie verbannten Ron zu Ginny auf den Rücksitz, bevor sie einstiegen und den Motor anließen.

Dann machten sie sich auf die dreistündige Flugfahrt nach Surrey, um Harry Potter bei seinen Verwandten abzuholen.

* * *


	5. To A Distant Constellation

* * *

**5. To A Distant Constellation  
**(The Boy In The Bubble – Paul Simon)

* * *

George stand knietief im trüben Wasser des kleinen Teichs, der hinter dem Fuchsbau lag. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel. Er hatte es aufgegeben, nach den Stechmückenwolken zu schlagen. Aber er achtete immer noch darauf, dass kein Wasser in die hohen Drachenlederstiefel schwappte – Charlie hatte sie ihrem Dad zu Weihnachten geschenkt –, denn im Wasser wimmelte es nicht nur von Fröschen, Molchen, Schnecken und Wasserläufern, sondern auch ein paar Blutegel schlängelten sich durch das Gewirr der Algen und Wasserpflanzen. Und wenn sich neben den Stechmückenschwärmen auch noch Blutegel an ihm gütlich täten, würde er wahrscheinlich innerhalb weniger Minuten durch den übermäßigen Blutverlust das Bewusstsein verlieren, umkippen und im stinkenden Tümpelwasser ertrinken – wenn ihn Fred nicht rechtzeitig herauszog, worauf man sich nicht verlassen konnte. Fred hasste Blutegel.

George schlug seinen Rechen in einen besonders großen Algenteppich in der Mitte des Teichs und zog ihn vorsichtig zu sich heran. Ihre Mum zeigte bei ihren Strafen manchmal erschreckend grausame Züge. Er schlug nach einer Mücke, die sich auf seinem Handrücken niedergelassen hatte und gerade dabei war, sich mit seinem Blut vollzusaugen. Er hätte beinahe den Rechen ins Wasser fallen lassen, aber von dem Mistvieh blieb nur ein roter Fleck übrig. Er stemmte mühsam den Rechen mit seiner Last aus langen Algenfäden aus dem Wasser und warf das schleimige, grüne Pflanzengewirr ans Ufer. Wo eigentlich Fred stehen sollte und gerade auch noch gestanden war. Freds Rechen lehnte zwar an der halb mit stinkendem Algenschleim gefüllten Schubkarre, aber von ihm selbst war nichts zu sehen. George nahm den Rechen in die Rechte und wischte sich mit der Linken den Schweiß von der Stirn, bevor er damit seine Augen beschattete, um nach seinem Bruder Ausschau zu halten. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er ihn ausfindig machte, denn die dunklen Flecke, die das dauernde Starren auf das sich im Wasser spiegelnde Glitzern der Sonne hinterlassen hatte, tanzten vor seinen Augen und machten es schwierig, etwas zu erkennen. Schließlich sah er eine gebückte Gestalt beim Fuchsbau an einer Hausecke neben einem offenen, erst gestern geputzten Fenster kauern.

George seufzte und kämpfte sich ans Ufer. Er fragte sich, warum Fred nichts gesagt hatte. Wenn er schon lauschen wollte, sollte er wenigstens soviel Verstand haben, seinem Zwillingsbruder Bescheid zu geben. Es war sehr viel auffälliger, wenn das Ufer verlassen war, als wenn niemand mehr im Teich stand. Ob jemand im Wasser arbeitete, war vom Fuchsbau aus vermutlich sowieso nicht gut zu erkennen. Er machte mit Freds Arbeit weiter und begann, die vom Ufer aus erreichbaren Algenteppiche abzuernten und in die Schubkarre zu werfen. Er fragte sich, was Fred wohl gehört hatte, dass er einfach so aufgebrochen war. Aber so angestrengt er auch lauschte, er konnte auf diese Entfernung zum Haus nichts verstehen. Vielleicht waren da ganz leise Stimmen, doch das mochte ebenso gut Einbildung sein. Er schlug wild nach einer Mücke, die ihm vor dem Gesicht herumschwirrte, und fluchte laut.

Georges einzige Hoffnung war, dass Ginny nächsten Dienstag Geburtstag hatte und spätestens dann ihre Mum ihre Strafaktion beenden würde. Außerdem mussten ihr allmählich die Arbeiten ausgehen. Das Haus, der Garten und das ganze Grundstück waren so sauber und ordentlich wie wohl noch nie zuvor. Und die dreckigsten und unangenehmsten Aufgaben hatten natürlich Fred und er übertragen bekommen. Es war ungerecht! Bloß weil Harry unbedingt mithelfen wollte, bekamen Ron, Ginny und er immer die leichteren Strafarbeiten. Heute mussten sie nur die Treppen im Haus kehren und schrubben. Zwar gab es sehr viele Treppen im Fuchsbau, aber es war auf jeden Fall eine angenehmere und sauberere Angelegenheit als das Algenfischen im Froschtümpel.

Es war George immer noch unbegreiflich, wie sie sich hatten erwischen lassen können. Als sie mit dem Auto von ihrer Rettungsaktion zurückgekommen waren, hatte ihre Mum sie bereits erwartet. Und sie hatten den schlimmsten Wutanfall miterleben müssen, den George jemals bei seiner Mum gesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich auch deshalb, weil sie Ginny mitgenommen hatten. Aber es war trotzdem nicht schlecht gewesen, dass sie ihre kleine Schwester dabeigehabt hatten. Ginny hatte sie tatsächlich verteidigt und ihrer Mum unter geschicktem Einsatz von ein paar Tränen erzählt, wie der arme Harry bei seinen bösartigen Muggelverwandten dahinvegetiert war, was die Wut ihrer Mum zumindest teilweise auf ein anderes Ziel gelenkt hatte. Es war aber auch unglaublich, unter welchen Umständen sie Harry vorgefunden hatten. Ihre Mum hätte ihnen das nie geglaubt, wenn Ginny – die, wie alle wussten, keine besonders gute Lügnerin war – nicht dabei gewesen wäre und die Geschichte hätte bestätigen können. Wie kamen diese Muggel dazu, ein kleines Kind wie einen Gefangenen zu halten? Hinter vergitterten Fenstern und eingeschlossen in einem Zimmer, dessen Tür eine Katzenklappe hatte, um Essen durchzureichen? Und sonderlich viel zu essen konnte es nicht gewesen sein. Harry war noch magerer als vorher, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Haut und Knochen – der perfekte Körperbau für einen Sucher, aber die meisten hungerten wenigstens freiwillig dafür. Ihre Mum stopfte Harry unablässig mit Essen voll, seit er bei ihnen war.

Inzwischen hatte George den Teich halb umrundet und hatte den Fuchsbau wieder im Blick. Fred setzte sich gerade ab, schlug jedoch einen Bogen, damit man ihn nicht durch die offenen Fenster vom Haus aus beobachten konnte. Wenigstens hatte sein Bruder noch ein paar Reste an Verstand und Vorsicht, wenn er das manchmal auch ziemlich gut verstecken konnte.

Während Fred, nachdem er sich weit genug vom Haus entfernt hatte, seelenruhig zum Teich zurückgeschlendert kam, überlegte George, wen er wohl belauscht haben mochte. Eigentlich kamen nur ihre Eltern oder Percy infrage. Percy! George schnitt eine Grimasse, als er an Percy dachte. Wenn Percy noch einmal so hämisch grinste oder ihre Mum ihn noch ein einziges Mal als Vorbild für sie alle hinstellen sollte, dann würde er es sich doch noch anders überlegen und bei Freds geisteskranken Plänen für Percy und Simon mitmachen. Dieser elende Streber hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, zwölf OWLs nach Hause zu bringen. Es fehlte nur noch, dass er nächstes Jahr zum Schulsprecher gemacht wurde und sie hätten einen zweiten Bill. Es hatte lange genug gedauert, bis sie ihrer Mum ausgetrieben hatten, ihnen andauernd den ach so heiligen Bill vorzuhalten; wenn dasselbe jetzt mit Percy losging – und alles sprach dafür –, dann wusste George nicht, zu was er sich hinreißen lassen würde.

Fred kam um den Teich herum zu ihm und setzte sich im Schneidersitz ins Gras. George lehnte seinen Rechen an die Schubkarre und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Er wischte sich die verschwitzten, dreckigen Hände im Gras ab und sank aufstöhnend nach hinten. Sein Rücken würde ihn noch umbringen. Er schloss die Augen und starrte in die Sonne.

»Und?«, fragte er Fred, obwohl er sich im Moment nur begrenzt dafür interessierte, was dieser wohl belauscht haben mochte.

»Mum und Dad«, antwortete dieser und klang dabei überraschend nachdenklich. George blinzelte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an, aber Fred starrte auf den Teich.

»Mum hat wegen Harry an Dumbledore geschrieben«, fuhr dieser mit seinem Bericht fort. »Aber Dumbledore hat ihr zurückgeschrieben, dass Harry seine Ferien bei diesen Muggeln verbringen muss. Irgendwas wegen 'nem Schutzzauber oder so ähnlich.«

George setzte sich auf. »Was für ein Schutzzauber?«

Aber Fred schüttelte den Kopf. »Haben sie nicht drüber gesprochen, solang ich unterm Fenster war. Aber es geht bestimmt um Du-weißt-schon-wer.« George hatte zwar gewisse Zweifel, was das betraf, wollte aber Fred nicht unterbrechen. »Jedenfalls darf er bis zum Schulanfang bei uns bleiben. Und nächstes Jahr wieder kommen, aber erst nach seinem Geburtstag.«

Das machte nicht viel Sinn, fand George. Selbst wenn Harry unter einem Schutzzauber stand, was sollte es bringen, wenn er ein paar Wochen im Jahr bei diesen Muggeln wohnte? Er sah Fred zweifelnd an, aber dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern, und in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich die gleiche Ratlosigkeit wie auf Georges.

George zerrte an den viel zu großen Drachenlederstiefeln. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich ihrer entledigen. Eine empfindliche Stelle an seiner rechten Ferse erwies sich als Blase, die bereits geplatzt war. Auffordernd hielt er die Stiefel Fred hin, der ihn verwirrt ansah.

»Was?«, fragte er scheinheilig, als wüsste er nicht genau, was auf ihn zukam.

George blieb unerbittlich. »Wir tauschen. Ich hab' sowieso schon mehr als meinen Anteil erledigt.«

»Aber da drin gibt's Blutegel!«, kam der schwächlich jammernde Protest Freds – wie erwartet.

»Ja«, bestätigte George. »Und jetzt gib mir deine Schuhe und mach hin! Je eher du anfängst, desto eher kommst du wieder raus.« Fred hatte wohl noch weitere Einwände, aber George fuhr ihm über den Mund: »Und sei froh, dass ich dich nicht den Rest allein machen lass'.«

Murrend zog Fred seine Schuhe aus und die hohen Drachenlederstiefel an, nicht ohne sich darüber zu beschweren, dass diese viel zu groß und unbequem seien. George grinste nur und nickte zustimmend, während er in Freds alte Schuhe schlüpfte. Er atmete erleichtert auf. Das war wirklich viel besser. Zwar tat die Stelle an seiner rechten Ferse immer noch weh, aber wenigstens würde ihr nun keine Blase an der linken Gesellschaft leisten.

Er begann vom Ufer aus wieder mit der Algenernte, während Fred – zögerlich und zaudernd wie selten – in den Teich stieg und dort weitermachte. Sie kamen trotz Freds gezierten Getues wegen der Blutegel gut voran und waren beinahe fertig, als sich eine Gestalt vom Haus her näherte. Es war Percy, dem man schon an seinen energischen, weit ausholenden Schritten ansah, dass er auf einem Botengang war. George biss die Zähne zusammen und wartete, die verschränkten Arme auf seinen Rechen gestützt, dass dieses Musterbeispiel eines braven Sohns und Streberlings bei ihnen ankommen würde.

»Was willst du hier?«, schnappte er, als Percy in Reichweite war. Percy war davon völlig unbeeindruckt und musterte den Teich und die Schubkarre angewidert über den Rand seiner Brillengläser hinweg.

»Mum schickt mich«, sagte er dann, was George nicht überraschte. »Ich soll euch ausrichten, dass das Mittagessen bald fertig ist und ihr euch beeilen sollt.«

»Wie nett, danke«, sagte Fred aus dem Teich und ihm war anzuhören, dass er das Gegenteil meinte. »Du hast es ausgerichtet. Jetzt verpiss dich wieder!«

Percy zuckte teilnahmslos mit den Achseln. »Was kann ich dafür?«, meinte er nur und wollte sich schon wieder abwenden, um zu verschwinden. Aber dann drehte er sich doch noch einmal um und sagte: »Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der Teich derart widerlich stinkt. Ihr solltet euch vor dem Mittagessen lieber gründlich duschen, oder uns allen vergeht beim Essen der Appetit.«

George sah, wie Fred seinen Rechen mit einer großen Algenladung drohend hob, und konnte ihm gerade noch ein »Nicht, Fred!« zuzischen, bevor sein Bruder Percy einen Schwung davon ins Gesicht klatschen konnte. Sie würden nur noch mehr Ärger bekommen, wenn sie sich zu solchen Gegenschlägen hinreißen ließen, egal wie gerechtfertigt sie auch sein mochten. Ihre Mum würde bestimmt nicht einsehen, dass Percy es verdient hatte, und sich mit Sicherheit auf seine Seite schlagen. Percy schien endlich zu begreifen, dass er hier alles andere als erwünscht war, und stolzierte wieder von dannen.

Fred klatschte wütend seinen Rechen wieder ins Wasser. Und sprang dann mit einem Geräusch, das sich verdächtig nach einem Quieken anhörte, von dem aufspritzenden Teichwasser zurück. Er wäre beinahe ins Wasser gekippt und schaffte es gerade noch, seine Fallrichtung so zu ändern, dass er in der relativ trockenen Böschung landete. Fluchend rappelte er sich auf und begann zu schimpfen, über ihre Mum, den verfluchten, mücken- und blutegelverseuchten Teich und vor allem natürlich über Percy, diesen brillengesichtigen, schleimigen Streber.

Obwohl sich George bemühte, ruhig zu bleiben, musste er zugeben, dass sein Zwillingsbruder in seiner Schimpfkanonade ein paar interessante Punkte ansprach.

»Was war noch mal genau dein Plan für Percy?«, fragte er zwischen die Flüche Freds, was diesen sofort zum Schweigen brachte.

Ein glückliches Grinsen breitete sich über Freds Gesicht aus und er ballte die Faust. »Ich wusste doch, dass du irgendwann zur Vernunft kommst!«

George fühlte sich im Moment zwar alles andere als vernünftig, und insgeheim befürchtete er, dass er seinen Entschluss in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft auch sehr bedauern würde, aber jetzt war es schon zu spät. Simon würde es wahrscheinlich überleben, und um Percy war es nicht schade.

»Ich hab' gedacht, wir lassen die Sache ganz langsam angehen«, plapperte Fred aufgeregt. »Am besten fangen wir an Percys Geburtstag an. Bis dahin haben wir auch Zeit irgend'ne Kleinigkeit in der Winkelgasse zu besorgen. Die schicken wir ihm dann per Eule mit 'nem Liebesbrief von einem heimlichen Verehrer … äh, Verehrerin mein ich. Das können wir ja offen lassen. In der Schrift von Grey. Dieser blöde Bericht reicht wohl als Schriftprobe, und sein Gekritzel kriegen wir leicht hin.«

»Und was ist mit Percys heißgeliebter Penelope?«, wies George auf die Schwachstelle dieses reichlich unausgegorenen Plans hin.

Aber Fred hatte auch darauf eine Antwort. »Ich glaub' nicht, dass sie von seinen zwölf OWLs so beeindruckt war, wie er sich das vorgestellt hat. Wenigstens hat sie's nicht gezeigt, wenn's nach den Briefen geht, die wir abgefangen haben«, fügte er einschränkend hinzu. »Aber egal. Schließlich kennen wir Percy besser und länger und wissen, wie er tickt. Wir sorgen einfach dafür, dass der Schleicher die beste Brieffreundin wird, die Percy sich jemals gewünscht hat.«

»Und Simon?«, fragte George. »Wie willst du ihn einwickeln?«

Fred sah George an, als könne er nicht fassen, dass sein Bruder eine so dämliche Frage stellte, wo die Antwort doch offensichtlich war. »Das ist natürlich deine Aufgabe, Bruderherz. Du kennst ihn besser als ich. Lass dir was einfallen. Schließlich hab' ich mir schon was für Percy überlegt.«

George stöhnte auf. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass er es bedauern würde, aber er hatte nicht geahnt, dass das so _schnell_ der Fall sein würde.

* * *

»Lovegood!«, rief der rothaarige Mann, bei dem es sich bestimmt um Mr. Weasley handelte. Er schien überrascht, dass ihr Dad sie vorbeigebracht hatte. Luna hatte ihm auch gesagt, dass das wirklich nicht nötig war, aber er hatte darauf bestanden.

»Lange nicht gesehen«, fuhr Mr. Weasley fort und streckte die Hand aus.

Ihr Dad ergriff sie, räusperte sich und sagte: »Weasley. Ja, ist schon ein paar Jährchen her.«

Mr. Weasley nickte und schien einen Moment lang nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Dann sah er zu Luna herunter. »Oh, und du musst Luna sein, nicht wahr? Ginny hat uns schon erzählt, dass du vielleicht kommst.«

Luna machte einen Knicks, so gut es ihr eben möglich war, ohne das lange Paket fallen zu lassen.

»Hallo, Mr. Weasley«, sagte sie und lächelte den großen Mann an. Der Platz hinter ihrem Ohr fühlte sich unangenehm nackt an, weil ihr Dad darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie ihren Zauberstab in die Tasche steckte und dort ließ. Und er hatte ihr eingeschärft, dass sie bei den Weasley keine Zauberkunststücke vorführen solle. Erstens sei das unhöflich und zweitens wisse er nicht, wie genau sie es mit den Gesetzen über minderjährige Zauberei nähmen.

»Ginny und die anderen sind schon draußen im Garten«, meinte Mr. Weasley. »Willst du nicht zu ihnen gehen? Einfach durch die Tür und dann links.«

Luna hatte das Gefühl, dass er mit ihrem Dad noch allein sprechen wollte, nickte deshalb und verabschiedete sich von diesem. Ihr Dad würde sowieso bald wieder in die Redaktion müssen. Sie schulterte das Paket, überließ die beiden Erwachsenen sich selbst und ging nach links den Flur hinunter bis zur Haustür, die offen stand.

Sie betrat einen gepflasterten Hof, der jedoch völlig leer war. Von rechts hörte sie aber Stimmen. Sie folgte dem Lachen und Schreien um das seltsam verwinkelte, hohe Gebäude herum, an einem Gemüsegärtchen vorbei, zur Wiese hinter dem Haus. Dort stand ein gedeckter Tisch mit zwei Bänken, auf denen aber niemand saß. Vier rothaarige Kinder, Ginny, Ron und die Zwillinge, und noch ein kleiner, schmaler Junge mit schwarzen Haaren, den sie von hinten zuerst nicht erkannte, standen um einen größeren, ebenfalls rothaarigen Jungen mit Brille herum und lachten ihn aus.

Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, musste das Percy sein. Sie hatte ihn schon ein paar Mal in Hogwarts gesehen, aber für ihn schienen die meisten Erstklässler – außer den Gryffindors natürlich – unsichtbar zu sein. Was vielleicht verständlich war, denn sie glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass dieser Junge Vertrauensschüler der Gryffindors gewesen war. Zuerst schien es ihr, als würde Percy Seifenblasen machen, aber dann erkannte sie, dass jedes Mal, wenn eine der komischen Blasen platzte, die er ausspuckte, ein Schrei erklang. Da die Blasen nicht ganz in der Reihenfolge zerplatzten, in der sie aus seinem weit geöffneten Mund drangen, dauerte es eine Weile, bis Luna begriff, worum es ging.

»Aufhört!«, schrie es aus einer Blase. »… macht … sofort … Mum! … Oder ich … erzähl's …«

Die Zwillinge machten den Eindruck, als würden sie sich gegenseitig gratulieren, und auch Ginny, Ron und der schwarzhaarige Junge schienen sich köstlich zu amüsieren. Luna fand es ein bisschen gemein, aber Ginny hatte ihr geschrieben, wie sehr sie ihre Brüder oft ärgerten, und versuchte ihre Schadenfreude zu verstehen. Es gelang ihr nicht ganz. Sie selbst hatte sich oft Geschwister gewünscht, wenn sie auch zugeben musste, dass sechs Brüder vielleicht etwas viel auf einmal waren. Percy hatte sie offensichtlich jetzt gesehen, auch wenn die anderen ihr noch den Rücken zukehrten.

»Wer … ist das?«, gaben zwei platzende Blasen von sich, und auf seinen Fingerzeig hin drehten sich die anderen um. Der Gesichtsausdruck der Zwillinge war sehenswert. Luna grinste sie an. Wahrscheinlich hatte Ginny ihren Brüdern nicht erzählt, dass sie ebenfalls eingeladen war. Ginny kam sofort auf sie zugelaufen, wurde aber dann langsamer und blieb schließlich etwas verlegen vor ihr stehen.

»Hi, Luna«, sagte Ginny schüchtern, schien sich aber wirklich zu freuen, dass sie gekommen war. »Schön, dass du kommen konntest.«

»Hi«, antwortete Luna und streckt Ginny das lange Paket hin. »Hier, für dich.«

Ginny meinte zwar, dass das doch nicht nötig gewesen wäre, aber sie beäugte das Päckchen erwartungsvoll. Allein schon die Ausmaße des Pakets gaben wohl einen guten Hinweis auf dessen Inhalt.

»Nimm schon«, sagte Luna ungeduldig, und als Ginny ihr das Geschenk endlich abgenommen hatte, griff sie sofort in ihre Tasche und steckte sich ihren Zauberstab hinters Ohr. Das war definitiv besser so, und sie fühlte sich sofort wohler.

Ginny wusste anscheinend nicht, wo sie mit dem großen Paket, das länger als sie selbst war, hin sollte.

»Mach's einfach auf!«, empfahl ihr Luna. Dazu war es schließlich da.

Ginny ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und rannte zum Tisch, wo sie das Paket auf eine Bank legte und begann, das Geschenkpapier abzureißen. Luna wollte ihr folgen, aber inzwischen waren die anderen Weasleys und der Junge, den sie endlich unter seinen wirren schwarzen Haaren als Harry Potter erkannte, bei ihr angekommen. Der kleinste und der größte Weasley und Harry sahen etwas verwirrt aus, während Fred und George – welcher von ihnen auch immer wer war – sie mit misstrauischen, grimmigen Blicken eindeckten.

»Hi, ich bin Luna«, sagte sie zu den fünf Jungs. Und als Ron, Percy und Harry immer noch verwirrt schienen – was eigentlich eine Frechheit war, wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte; zumindest Ron und Harry waren schließlich auch Erstklässler, und sie alle gingen schon ein Jahr lang auf dieselbe Schule – stellte sie klar: »Luna Lovegood. Ginny hat mich eingeladen.«

Aus Percy Mund kamen immer noch bei jedem Atemzug Seifenblasen, allerdings war nichts zu hören, als sie platzen. Ron und Harry sagten »Hi« und die Zwillinge starrten sie nur weiterhin böse an und schwiegen.

Plötzlich wandte sich Percy wieder den Zwillingen zu und spuckte wieder verstärkt Seifenblasen aus. Luna verfolgte das Schauspiel fasziniert.

»… macht … Und … jetzt … dass es … sofort … Oder … aufhört! … könnt … ihr … erleben! … etwas …«

»Spielverderber!«, sagte einer der Zwillinge, den Luna mittlerweile für Fred hielt, wenn sie sich auch nicht ganz sicher war. »Du bist schließlich …«

»… unser Geburtstagsgeschenk für Ginny«, fuhr der andere fort, was nur einen neuen Schwall von Seifenblasen, diesmal durchsetzt mit Schimpfwörtern, aus Percy hervorlockte.

»Na gut«, sagte der erste Zwilling wieder. »Aber nur, wenn Ginny …«

»… einverstanden ist«, beendete wieder der zweite den Satz. Luna fand es wirklich bewundernswert, wie sie das machten. Obwohl sie sich vorstellen konnte, dass die beiden recht oft dafür üben mussten und bestimmt ein paar Schlüsselwörter für den Wechsel vereinbart hatten.

»Ginny?«, rief – wahrscheinlich – Fred, und George zog eine Phiole mit einer weißen Flüssigkeit aus seiner Tasche und drehte sich zum Tisch um. »Dürfen wir Percy …«

Er verstummte, und Percy nutzte seine Unaufmerksamkeit, um sich das Fläschchen zu schnappen und es in einem Zug zu leeren. Die Blasen hörten sofort auf, aber auch er starrte jetzt zu Ginny hinüber. Auch Luna drehte sich um und sah, wie Ginny scheinbar fassungslos auf den Besen blickte, der in einem Haufen von zerrissenem Geschenkpapier vor ihr lag. Luna fragte sich, was sie wohl sonst erwartet hatte. Die Form des Pakets hatte doch eigentlich schon verraten, was drinnen war. Außerdem hatte ihr Ginny doch geschrieben, dass sie es so schade fand, dass sie keinen eigenen Besen hatte – wenigstens keinen besseren als die Schulbesen –, den sie nach Hogwarts mitnehmen konnte. Jetzt, wo es endlich erlaubt gewesen wäre. Und der Besen war auch nicht wirklich das neueste Modell. Luna hatte zwar den besten Besen, den es überhaupt gab, kaufen wollen, aber ihr Dad hatte gemeint, dass das nicht richtig wäre, warum auch immer. Er hatte nur einen _Brushfast_ irgendwas kaufen wollen und gemeint, dass ein solider und zuverlässiger Besen als Geschenk zum elften Geburtstag angemessener sei als ein überzüchteter Rennbesen.

Luna ging zu Ginny und fragte sie: »Gefällt er dir nicht?«

Sie verstand nicht allzu viel von Besen, und ihr Dad auch nicht. Sie hatten den Verkäufer fragen müssen, und vielleicht war der Besen gar nicht so gut, wie dieser behauptet hatte.

Aber Ginny, die sich offensichtlich erst von dem Besen losreißen musste, stammelte nur, dass sie das unmöglich annehmen konnte.

Luna neigte den Kopf zur Seite und überlegte, ob sie fragen sollte, warum. Aber dann sagte sie nur: »Er gehört jetzt dir.« Sie würde den Besen bestimmt nicht wieder nach Hause tragen. Er war viel zu groß und unhandlich.

Ginny fiel ihr plötzlich um den Hals und hauchte ihr mit rauer Stimme ein »Danke!« ins Ohr. Luna wurde beinahe verlegen, als sie sah, dass Ginnys Augen feucht schimmerten, aber dann ließ das Mädchen sie zum Glück wieder los und nahm sich den Besen. Sie schwang sich darauf, flog aus dem Stand heraus los und drehte eine Runde um die Wiese. Zufrieden nahm Luna zur Kenntnis, dass sich Ginny wirklich zu freuen schien. Sie flog lachend über die Köpfe Harrys und ihrer Brüder und hinweg, die sprachlos nach oben starrten, und zog dann ein paarmal ihren Besen in engen Kurven um das hohe, verschachtelte Haus herum. Ihre roten Haare flatterten im Flugwind hinter ihr her, so dass es fast so aussah, als stünde ihr Kopf in Flammen.

»Ginny!«, schrie auf einmal eine erschrockene Frauenstimme hinter Luna auf. »Komm da sofort wieder herunter! Das ist gefährlich!«

Als Luna sich umdrehte, sah sie eine sehr kleine, etwas pummelige Frau, die ebenfalls rote Haare hatte. Obwohl sie die Frau nicht mehr gesehen hatte, seit sie ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war, erkannte sie Mrs. Weasley sofort wieder. Sie sah noch genauso aus wie in ihren verschwommenen Erinnerungen. Vor sich hatte Mrs. Weasley eine zweistöckige Geburtstagstorte schweben, auf der elf Kerzen thronten. Mrs. Weasley ließ die Torte auf dem Tisch ab, während Ginny ihren Besen wieder zu Boden lenkte. Als sie abgestiegen war, hörte sie sich schmollend das Schimpfen ihrer Mum an und musste ihr versprechen, nie wieder so nah am Haus zu fliegen. Erst als Mrs. Weasley sie fragte, woher sie überhaupt den Besen habe, wurde sie sich anscheinend der Anwesenheit Lunas bewusst.

Sie begrüßte Luna mit einem etwas gezwungen wirkenden Lächeln. Luna vollführte ihren besten Knicks und versuchte, einen artigen Eindruck zu machen, aber Mrs. Weasley schien nicht so recht überzeugt. Sie warf Luna einen ziemlich seltsamen Blick zu, wandte sich dann aber wieder Ginny und der Geburtstagstorte zu. Auf Mrs. Weasley Befehl hin nahmen alle auf den Bänken Platz. Luna landete zwischen Ginny und Ron, der neben Harry saß, während die Zwillinge Percy in die Mitte nahmen, der davon alles andere als begeistert war und ungemütlich auf seinem Platz hin und her rutschte, als wolle er sich die beiden möglichst weit vom Leib halten. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs entzündete Mrs. Weasley die Kerzen auf der Torte, und Ginny blies sie in einem Zug wieder aus. Dann bekam jeder von ihnen ein Stück Torte auf den Teller geladen, und Mrs. Weasley verschwand noch einmal im Haus, um gleich darauf wieder mit zwei Kannen Kakao herauszukommen.

Es wurde einer der schönsten Geburtstage, die Luna jemals erlebt hatte, obwohl – oder vielleicht auch weil – es nicht ihr eigener war. Sie aßen Geburtstagstorte und tranken Kakao, die Zwillinge hackten auf Percy herum, dann spielten sie explodierendes Schnipp-Schnapp, und als das langweilig wurde, wollten die anderen Quidditch, drei gegen drei, spielen. Luna ließ sich überreden, den Hüter für die Zwillinge zu machen, da Percy sich weigerte, mitzuspielen. Sie war sich natürlich darüber im Klaren, dass sie als Handicap dienen sollte, um zu verhindern, dass Fred und George haushoch gewännen. Sie hatte nichts dagegen. Es schien ihr sowieso nicht sonderlich vernünftig, sich einem heranschießenden Quaffel in den Weg zu stellen und zu versuchen, ihn mit bloßen Händen abzufangen. Ihr Dad wäre bestimmt auch dafür gewesen, auch wenn es sich in diesem Fall nicht um einen echten Quaffel, sondern nur um einen Apfel handelte, weil die Zwillinge Angst hatten, dass bei so vielen ungeübten Spielern der echte Ball davonfliegen und verloren gehen könnte.

So kam es, dass sie gemütlich vor dem improvisierten Tor wartete, bis der Apfel wieder auf sie zugeflogen kam, um ihm dann geschickt auszuweichen. Diese Taktik bewirkte jedoch, dass das Spiel spannend blieb, wenn sie sich auch einige Schimpfwörter von den Zwillingen anhören musste, die sie nicht ganz zu unrecht der Sabotage beschuldigten. Aber das hinderte Luna nicht daran, enthusiastisch das jeweils zurückliegende Team anzufeuern, und am Schluss gewannen die Zwillinge – und damit ja in gewisser Weise auch sie – doch noch, wenn auch äußerst knapp. Harry schien wirklich ein Naturtalent, wenn es ums Fliegen ging, und hatte mehr als einmal – unter Ginnys offen bewundernden Blicken – den Ausgleich geschafft.

Nach dem Spiel, als die Zwillinge Ginny, Ron und Harry losgeschickt hatten, die Besen wieder aufzuräumen, nahmen die beiden Luna zur Seite. Zuerst dachte sie, die zwei wollten sich wegen ihres schlechten Torwartspiels Luft machen, aber dann fingen sie an, sie wegen Ginny zu belästigen. Sie solle es bloß nicht wagen, ihre kleine Schwester in »die Sache« mit hineinzuziehen, und am besten hielte sie sich ganz von Ginny fern. So ging es eine Weile weiter, bis Luna nicht mehr konnte und die beiden auslachte. Sie überlegte sogar, ob sie ihren Zauberstab nehmen und den beiden zeigen sollte, was sie damit alles anstellen konnte, aber gerade noch rechtzeitig fielen ihr die Ermahnungen ihres Dads ein, und sie beschränkte sich darauf, die beiden anzugrinsen, bis die anderen wieder bei ihnen waren.

Ginny bestand noch darauf, dass sie zum Abendessen blieb, aber danach verabschiedete sich Luna endgültig von den Weasleys und reiste per Flohpulver wieder nach Hause. Sie war etwas erschöpft, als sie aus dem heimischen Kamin trat, aber auch glücklich. Alles in allem war es ein wirklich netter Geburtstag gewesen, dachte sie zufrieden.

* * *

Simon wartete gemeinsam mit Luna und Anthony schon eine Weile bei den Ankunftskaminen in der großen, weißen Schalterhalle von Gringotts, aber Terry schien sich zu verspäten. Sie unterhielten sich über die neue Bücherliste, die ihnen allen reichlich merkwürdig vorkam. Die gesammelten Werke von Gilderoy Lockhart. Nach den Titeln zu urteilen eher Abenteuerromane oder Reiseberichte als echte Lehrbücher, fand Simon, wollte sich jedoch mit einem endgültigen Urteil zurückhalten, bis er sie gelesen hatte.

»Hi, Leute«, erklang plötzlich Terrys Stimme hinter ihnen. »Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät dran bin. Die U-Bahn hatte Verspätung.«

»Wieso ›U-Bahn‹?«, fragte Simon überrascht und musterte missbilligend die Muggelklamotten, die Terry unpassenderweise schon wieder für seinen Besuch der Winkelgasse trug. Anthony setzte nach: »Und warum hast du nicht den Kamin benutzt?«

»Ich bin die letzten zwei Wochen, bis die Schule wieder losgeht, bei meinem Vater«, antwortete Terry scheinbar unbewegt. Simon hatte dazu nichts zu sagen, war aber nicht überrascht, als Luna »Warum?« fragte.

Terry wusste darauf wohl nichts zu sagen, denn er sah Luna nur hilflos an. Als er schließlich »Weil er mein Vater ist?« antwortete, klang es beinahe wie eine Frage. Luna nickte, als würde sie genau verstehen, was Terry damit meinte, und Anthony schlug glücklicherweise vor, dass sie ja jetzt, wo sie endlich alle endlich da seien, zu _Flourish & Blotts_ aufbrechen konnten.

»Ähm, ich muss noch schnell Geld umtauschen«, meldete sich Terry zu Wort.

»Dann mach!«, sagte Anthony ungeduldig, als hätte er es eilig, während Terry schon zu einem der freien Schalter ging.

»Hast du noch was vor?«, fragte Simon ihn, weil Anthony rastlos auf und ab wippte.

Anthony nickte und verzog das Gesicht. »Ich muss zum Mittagessen wieder zu Hause sein. War schon schwer genug, meine Eltern zu überreden, mich überhaupt allein gehen zu lassen. Meine Mutter wollte sogar 'nen Hauselfen mitschicken.«

Luna kicherte, obwohl Simon nicht ganz einsah, was daran lustig sein sollte. Ein Hauself, der ihre Sachen hätte tragen können, wäre nicht unpraktisch gewesen.

Es waren nur wenige Kunden in der Schalterhalle, und Terry war schnell mit seinem Umtausch fertig, so dass sie kurz darauf aufbrechen konnten. Die rotgewandeten Koboldwachen am Ausgang schenkten ihnen keine Beachtung, als sie Gringotts verließen. Sie gingen die Treppe vor der Bank hinab und wandten sich dann nach links. Während sie auf _Flourish & Blotts_ zusteuerten, bestritt Luna den Löwenanteil ihrer Unterhaltung allein. Zuerst berichtete sie über die neuesten Kapriolen von Bitzer, was Simon kaum beachtete, und dann über die Geburtstagsfeier bei den Weasleys letzte Woche. Simon lauschte diesem Teil sehr viel aufmerksamer, aber sie erwähnte die Zwillinge kaum. Stattdessen erzählte sie vor allem von Ginny und Harry Potter. Als würde sich irgendjemand für die beiden interessieren.

Als sie bei der Buchhandlung angekommen waren, setzte sich Anthony auf die andere Straßenseite ab, um dort in einem Alchemieladen die Ausrüstung zu besorgen, die sie für weitere Experimente mit dem Stein der Weisen brauchen würden. Sehr weit würden sie in den knapp zwei Wochen, die ihnen von den Sommerferien noch blieben, zwar nicht mehr kommen – das war ihnen allen klar –, aber für ein paar vorbereitende Schritte war noch Zeit, und vielleicht würden sie in den Weihnachtsferien dann gleich weitermachen können. Falls der Weihnachtsstress es zulassen würde, hieß das.

Die Schaufenster von _Flourish & Blotts_ waren fast ausschließlich mit Werken von Gilderoy Lockhart gespickt, und große Plakate, von denen der Autor mit seinem wallenden, blonden Lockenschopf herabstrahlte und jedem zuwinkte, der vorbeikam, prangten zu beiden Seiten der Eingangstür. Sie kündigten an, dass der weltberühmte Gilderoy Lockhart morgen in der Buchhandlung weilen und seine Werke persönlich signieren werde. Einer der Hauptgründe, warum sie ihren Besuch in der Winkelgasse auf heute verlegt hatten, nachdem sie die Ankündigung im _Daily Prophet_ gelesen hatten. Morgen würde hier bestimmt die Hölle los sein, und an einen ruhigen Einkauf wäre wohl kaum zu denken, von einem gemütlichen Stöbern in den Regalen gar nicht zu reden.

Simon schüttelte mit Blick auf die Plakate missbilligend den Kopf, bevor er die Tür zur Buchhandlung öffnete und diese für Luna und Terry aufhielt. Was das Herumschmieren in Büchern anging, teilte er Madam Pince' Einstellung, selbst wenn es sich bei dem Schmierfinken um den Autor handelte, der sich nicht entblödete, seinen Namen, der doch deutlich lesbar auf dem Titelblatt stand, auch noch handschriftlich in sein Buch hineinzukritzeln.

Als er den Laden betrat, der angenehm leer war, grüßte er Mr. Gaffer, der wie so oft an einem Stehpult hinter der Kasse stand und sich anscheinend mit Bestelllisten beschäftigte. Simon kannte mittlerweile die meisten Angestellten der Buchhandlung, auch wenn er sich nicht ganz über deren Stellung im Klaren war. Einen der Besitzer hatte er noch nie hier gesehen, es sei denn, Mr. Gaffer gehörte dazu. Aber dieser machte eher den Eindruck eines Geschäftsführers oder Prokurators denn eines eigentlichen Inhabers.

Mitten im Laden stand ein Rondell mit allen Werken von Gilderoy Lockhart, wie ein über ihm schwebendes Schild verkündete. Es war ein verstörender Anblick, wie all die Umschlagbilder des Autors strahlten und winkten. Fast als würde man dessen Gesicht in einem Spiegel erblicken, der sich in einem Spiegel spiegelt, dachte Simon. Trotzdem war es praktisch. Soweit Simon erkennen konnte, waren alle Werke von Lockhart vorhanden, und sie würden nur eine Runde – oder vielmehr vier Runden – um das Rondell drehen müssen und hätten ihre Einkäufe auch schon erledigt.

»Fangt schon mal an und macht uns vier Stapeln mit allen Büchern«, sagte er zu Terry und Luna. Das heißt, er wollte es zu Terry und Luna sagen, aber Luna war schon zwischen den Regalen verschwunden, bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, und Terry sah ihn mit vorwurfsvollem Blick an, der wohl »Soll ich das etwa alleine machen?« sagen sollte. Simon tat sein Bestes, diesen Blick zu ignorieren.

»Ich muss in den zweiten Stock und nach 'nem _speziellen_ Buch suchen«, versuchte er zu erklären, ohne dabei entschuldigend zu klingen, was ihm angesichts von Terrys treuherzigen blauen Augen überraschend schwer fiel. Aber es half ja nichts, sie brauchten das Alchemiebuch. Außerdem wäre es bestimmt nicht gut für Terrys weitere Charakterbildung, wenn man ihm mitleidheischende Welpenblicke durchgehen ließ. Er drehte sich also um, ging in den hinteren Bereich der Buchhandlung und betrat durch die mit einem schweren Vorhang verhängte Hintertür das Treppenhaus. Er ging geradeaus weiter zur Treppe, die in den zweiten Stock führte. _Wissenschaftliche Werke & Sekundärliteratur_ stand auf dem Schild neben dem Aufgang. Seltsamerweise machte die Treppe zwei Kehren, statt einer, aber er hatte schon lange aufgehört, sich über magische Treppen zu wundern.

Der zweite Stock war bis auf eine Verkäuferin, die hinter einem Stehpult stand und irgendwelche Listen zu bearbeiten schien, völlig leer. Sie war noch sehr jung und wahrscheinlich neu, denn Simon hatte sie noch nie hier gesehen. Sie sah bereits freundlich lächelnd zur Treppe, als er im zweiten Stock auftauchte. Bestimmt hatte sie seine Schritte auf den Stufen gehört und sofort ihr bestes Verkäuferinnenlächeln aufgesetzt, um damit einen potenziellen Kunden zu begrüßen. Aber als sie ihn sah, meinte Simon, einen kurzen Augenblick lang Enttäuschung über ihr Gesicht fliegen zu sehen, doch sie lächelte sofort wieder, und Simon war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Sie kam immer noch lächelnd auf ihn zu und beugte sich sogar ein bisschen zu ihm herunter. Die junge Frau war ihm sofort unsympathisch.

»Hallo«, sagte sie mit dämlichem Grinsen. »Ich bin Linden. Kann ich dir helfen? Hast du dich verirrt?«

Er versuchte, ihr mit einem möglichst indignierten und kalten Blick zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie ihre vorschnellen Annahmen schleunigst noch einmal überdenken sollte, aber hatte damit offensichtlich den gegenteiligen Erfolg.

»Wolltest du vielleicht zu den Zeitschriften im ersten Stock?«, fragte die Frau, eigentlich fast noch ein Mädchen und ganz gewiss nicht _viel_ älter als er. Bestimmt bildete sie sich auch noch ein, nett und hilfsbereit zu sein. Als sie ihm jedoch die Hand entgegenstreckte und ihm anbot »Soll ich dich hinbringen?«, hatte er endgültig die Nase voll.

»Nein, danke!«, sagte er und versuchte dabei eisig zu klingen. Leider machte ihm der verfluchte Stimmbruch mal wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Die Worte klangen selbst in seinen Ohren jämmerlich. Er räusperte sich, bevor er weitersprach: »Ich kenne mich aus!«

»Vermutlich besser als Sie«, hätte er am liebsten hinterhergeschoben, ließ es aber dann doch bleiben und griff stattdessen zu seinem Zauberstab und zog das Pergament mit dem Buchtitel aus der Tasche seiner Robe. »Bronze, Silber, Gold: Permutationen alchemistischer Transformationen von Alembico Prester« stand darauf.

Simon zögerte noch einen Moment, nicht weil ihn diese Frau verblüfft und beinahe beleidigt anstarrte, sondern weil er sich nicht sicher war, welchen Zauber er benutzen sollte. Zwar hätte er gern etwas angegeben und dieser Schnepfe gezeigt, was Sache war, aber wenn ihm der Zauberspruch misslingen sollte, würde er ziemlich dumm dastehen. Andererseits war bisher noch keiner seiner Buchzauber gescheitert, was man von anderen Arten der Magie leider nicht behaupten konnte. Und mit dem Ministerium würde er auch keinen Ärger bekommen. Der Zauber, den er vorhatte, war zwar exotisch, zählte aber trotz seiner Beschwörungskomponenten von seiner Gesamtstruktur her gerade noch so zu den Lokalisationszaubern. Und die durften auch Minderjährige anwenden. Er zuckte innerlich die Achseln. Wenn es klappte, wäre das Gesicht der Verkäuferin den Aufwand jedenfalls wert. Er schwang den Zauberstab und berührte am Ende der komplizierten Geste das Pergament.

»Prester, Alembico: Bronze, Silber, Gold! Manume Libro!«, intonierte er und war stolz, dass seine Stimme einigermaßen sicher und ruhig klang. Er bemühte sich nicht triumphierend zu lächeln, sondern einen steinernen, wie er hoffte überlegen wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten, als dem Pergament eine schwarze Wolke wie Rauch entstieg und sich zu einer Klauenhand formte. Als sich die Hand in Bewegung setzte, sprang die Verkäuferin erschrocken zur Seite, um ihr auszuweichen. Natürlich hätte er das Buch auch mit einem weniger spektakulären Zauber ausfindig machen können, aber deswegen hatte er ja diesen ausgewählt. Während die Klaue suchend durch die Regale schwebte, schlang sich ein langer Schlauch aus schwarzem Rauch, der ununterbrochen aus dem Pergament in Simons Hand quoll, hinter ihr her. Die Verkäuferin starrt Simon und dann die Klauenhand sprachlos an. Simon war sehr zufrieden mit sich. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte die Hand das gesuchte Buch gefunden, aus dem Regal gezogen und rollte sich wieder rückwärts auf, wobei der Rauch wieder in das Pergament zurückzukriechen schien. Als sie mit dem Buch bei ihm angekommen war, steckte Simon seinen Zauberstab wieder weg und nahm ihr den Wälzer ab, woraufhin sich die Klaue wieder zu einer Rauchwolke auflöste, die von dem Pergament aufgesogen wurde.

»Ich werde unten bezahlen«, ließ er die Verkäuferin wissen. Diese starrte ihm nur sprachlos hinterher, als er sich umdrehte und wieder nach unten ging. Auf der Treppe grinste er schadenfroh in sich hinein. Das würde dieser Schnepfe hoffentlich eine Lehre sein.

Als er die Erdgeschossräume wieder betrat, erklang gerade die Ladenglocke. Anthony hatte sich offensichtlich beeilt, denn als er wieder im vorderen Teil des Ladens ankam, wartete dieser schon bei Terry. Er trug ein unauffälliges braunes Paket unter dem Arm, das eigentlich viel zu klein war, um die Ausrüstung zu beinhalten, die sie benötigten. Wahrscheinlich eingeschrumpft, vermutete Simon.

Er hätte gern noch etwas zwischen den Regalen gestöbert, aber Anthony wippte schon wieder ungeduldig auf und ab. Simon ging geradewegs zu der Theke, auf der bereits drei Bücherstapel warteten, und legte sein Buch auf den erstbesten. Das hatte auch den Vorteil, dass er nicht mehr in das lächelnde Gesicht von Gilderoy Lockhart blicken musste, das auf jedem Umschlag im Dauerbetrieb zu erstrahlen schien. Der Mann sah zwar nicht schlecht aus, gestand sich Simon ein, aber irgendwie wirkte er wie ein sehr oberflächlicher Mensch. Zumindest die Art, wie er sich zwischen jedem Winken die lockigen Haare zurückstrich, hatte doch etwas sehr Eitles und Gekünsteltes.

Mr. Gaffer an seinem Stehpult sah von seinen Listen hoch und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

»Äh, dürfte ich Sie etwas fragen, Mr. Gaffer?«, begann Simon. Dieser zog mit dem Zeigefinger seine Brille auf die Nasenspitze und musterte Simon über den Rand derselben, bevor er auffordernd nickte.

»Was ist eigentlich von den Werken dieses Lockhart zu halten?«, stellte Simon höflich seine Frage. Eigentlich sollte ein Buchhändler über so etwas Bescheid wissen, oder? »Ich meine, was ist von seinen Büchern als Unterrichtsmittel zu halten?«

Für eine Sekunde schien es, als litte Mr. Gaffer plötzlich unter heftigen Zahnschmerzen, bevor er wieder ein vollkommen neutrales Gesicht aufsetzte.

»Nun, Mr. Grey«, begann er und seufzte dann. Er zögerte kurz, ehe er fortfuhr: »Es sind Sammlungen sehr spannend erzählter Anekdoten, die dem interessierten Leser einige Fakten über die Dunklen Künste und gefährliche magische Kreaturen auf populärwissenschaftliche Weise näherbringen.« Er zögerte abermals. »Als Lehrbücher nicht ganz und gar ungeeignet«, setzte er hinzu, warf dabei jedoch einen leeren Blick auf die vor ihm liegenden Bücherstapel.

Simon sah ihn ungläubig an. Was Mr. Gaffer da von sich gegeben hatte, hörte sich beinahe wie eine Verlagswerbung an. Eine nicht sonderlich überzeugend vorgetragene Verlagswerbung.

»Allerdings will ich nicht verhehlen«, sagte Mr. Gaffer und tippte sich mit seiner Schreibfeder gegen die Lippen, »dass wir doch ein wenig überrascht waren, als wir die Mitteilung über die diesjährigen Schullektüren für Hogwarts erhalten haben. Trimbles ›Noch dunklere Mächte‹ galt immer als Standardwerk und wird auch regelmäßig aktualisiert. Es war wohl ein ziemlicher Schlag für den Verlag, als wir einen großen Teil unserer Vorbestellungen stornieren mussten.« Mr. Gaffer sah Simon nachdenklich in die Augen. »Natürlich wird uns Lockharts Gesamtwerk einen größeren Umsatz bescheren, vor allem morgen, wenn er hier seine Werke signieren wird.«

Simon hatte den Eindruck, dass Mr. Gaffer kurz davor stand, entschuldigend zu klingen. Er überlegte. Wenn Lockharts Bücher wirklich nicht zum Lernen geeignet waren, konnten sie immer noch auf die kleine Schulbuchsammlung im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws zurückgreifen. Allerdings würde diese in einem solchen Fall mit Sicherheit überaus beliebt sein, und es würde schwierig werden, sich eines der Bücher unter den Nagel zu reißen, wenn nicht gerade ein Dutzend Exemplare vorhanden waren.

»Hätten Sie wohl noch vier aktuelle Ausgaben dieses Buchs auf Lager?«, fragte Simon.

»Ich werde nachsehen«, antwortete Mr. Gaffer sofort und legte seine Schreibfeder beiseite. »Übrigens, Mr. Grey, die Geschäftsleitung schätzt die Anwendung des Manume-Zaubers nicht sonderlich. Auch nicht bei guten Kunden wie Ihnen. Wozu sonst sollten wohl Verkäufer angestellt worden sein?«

Simon fühlte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, aber bevor er eine Entschuldigung hervorstottern konnte, war Mr. Gaffer bereits zwischen den Regalen verschwunden. Mr. Gaffer zu verärgern, war alles andere als seine Absicht gewesen. Der Mann war angenehm zurückhaltend und hatte ihm schon mehr als einmal mit seinen Lektürewünschen und Buchbestellungen weitergeholfen.

Die anderen kamen nun auch an die Theke. Terry trug den letzten Stapel Lockhart-Bücher, und Anthony hatte anscheinend Luna aufgespürt und trieb sie nun vor sich her. Luna legte zwei dünne Bände auf den Stapel neben Simons.

Anthony sah sich um. »Wo ist –«, begann er ungeduldig, unterbrach sich dann aber selbst, als Mr. Gaffer wieder zwischen den Regalen auftauchte. Er brachte vier Bücher mit und legte sie auf Simons Stapel, als er wieder hinter der Theke stand.

Sie bezahlten einer nach dem anderen, ließen sich die Bücher einpacken oder steckten sie in Simons Fall in die mitgebrachte Stofftasche und verließen vollbeladen die Buchhandlung wieder. Simon hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass sich Anthony gleich absetzen würde. Schließlich hatte er es dauernd so eilig gehabt. Stattdessen setzte er sich jedoch an die Spitze ihres kleinen Grüppchens, überquerte die Straße und hielt zielstrebig auf _Florean Fortescues Eissalon_ zu. Simon musste sich sehr zurückhalten, um nicht eine ausfallende Bemerkung zu machen. Wenn Anthony noch genug Zeit für ein Eis hatte, dann hätte die Zeit genauso gut gereicht, um noch ein bisschen in _Flourish & Blotts_ herumzustöbern. Er liebte zwar den Schokoeisbecher von Fortescue, aber das hätte ihm später auch noch gereicht. Anthony war manchmal wirklich ein Egoist.

Anthony bestellte sich irgendeine exotische Mischung aus bunten Eiskugeln, die vermutlich besser schmeckten als aussahen, während sich Terry und Luna Fortescues Riesenspezialeisbecher teilten. Erst nachdem er sein Schokoeis zur Hälfte ausgelöffelt hatte, war Simon wieder bereit, mit Anthony zu reden, auch wenn dieser gar nicht gemerkt zu haben schien, dass er mit Schweigen gestraft worden war. Sie wollten eigentlich noch diese Woche mit den ersten Schritten einer einfacheren, alchemistischen Transmutation beginnen. Oder zumindest die vorbereitenden Arbeiten dafür in Angriff nehmen. Leider blieb nicht viel Zeit über das geplante Experiment zu reden, da Anthony sich verabschiedete, sobald er fertig war, und Simon mit Terry und Luna allein in der Winkelgasse zurückließ.

* * *

Terry sah nach links, aber sein Vater schien wirklich eingeschlafen zu sein. Er nahm die Fernbedienung und stellte den Fernseher leiser, bevor er vom Sofa aufstand. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken. Auf dem Sessel lag eine Decke, und Terry überlegte kurz, ob er ihn zudecken sollte, aber es war sowieso fast zu warm im Zimmer.

Er ging in die Küche und machte sich ein Thunfischsandwich. Ein Blick auf die Küchenuhr sagte ihm, dass es bereits kurz vor Mitternacht war. Er wollte das Sandwich mit auf sein Zimmer nehmen, aber als er im Flur an der offenen Wohnzimmertür vorbeikam, begann sein Vater gerade zu schnarchen. Er blieb einen Moment lang stehen und lauschte den leisen Hintergrundgeräuschen des Fernsehers. Vielleicht hätte er ihn ganz ausmachen sollen, aber das hätte seinen Vater wahrscheinlich aufgeweckt. Es war seltsam, so allein mit ihm in der großen Wohnung zu sein. Terry biss noch einmal von seinem Sandwich und ging weiter.

Aber er kam nicht bis zu seinem Zimmer. Als er an der Schlafzimmertür seiner Eltern vorbeikam, hielt er wieder an. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber er hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Lautlos drückte er die Klinke und machte die Tür weit genug auf, um seinen Kopf durch den Spalt stecken zu können. Das Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung fiel durch das Schlafzimmerfenster auf ein ordentlich gemachtes, leeres Doppelbett. Er fragte sich, was er erwartet hatte. Natürlich war das Bett leer. Sein Vater schlief auf der Wohnzimmercouch, und seine Mutter war bei seinen Großeltern. Er starrte eine Weile in den leeren Raum. Komischerweise fühlte er kaum etwas bei diesem Anblick. Er fragte sich, ob er nicht deprimiert oder traurig sein sollte, aber spürte nichts davon. Nicht viel wenigstens. Nur ein gewisses Unbehagen, von dem er nicht einmal hätte sagen können, wogegen es sich genau richtete.

Er machte die Tür wieder vorsichtig zu und ging in sein Zimmer. Sein ehemaliges Zimmer und bald nicht einmal mehr das. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und schob sich den Rest seines Sandwiches in den Mund. Vielleicht würde er heute zum letzten Mal hier schlafen. Sein Vater hatte die Wohnung gekündigt. Nächsten Monat würde er ausziehen. Er hatte ein paar Andeutungen fallenlassen, dass er vielleicht demnächst mit jemand anderem zusammenziehen würde. Terry hatte keine Fragen gestellt. Er wollte es im Moment gar nicht wissen. Vielleicht konnte sich sein Vater die Wohnung auch einfach nicht mehr leisten. Bestimmt würde er Unterhalt oder so zahlen müssen, und die Wohnung war auch wirklich zu groß für einen allein. Sie war schon ziemlich groß gewesen, als sie noch zu dritt hier gewohnt hatten. Er starrte eine Weile auf die Poster an den Wänden, die er zurückgelassen hatte, als er und seine Mutter ausgezogen waren. Er überlegte, was mit seinem alten Schreibtisch und dem jetzt leeren Bücherregal passieren würde, wenn sein Vater ebenfalls bald auszog. Wenigstens den Schreibtisch könnte er eigentlich ganz gut gebrauchen. Vielleicht würde er seinen Vater morgen danach fragen.

Er stand auf und zog sich seine Jacke und seine Turnschuhe an. Dann schlich er durch den Flur und nahm den Haustürschlüssel behutsam vom Schlüsselbrett, damit er nicht klimperte. So leise wie möglich entriegelte er die Kette und schloss die Tür auf. Er steckte den Schlüssel ein, tastete nach dem Lichtschalter im Treppenhaus, verließ die Wohnung und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Auch auf der Treppe bemühte er sich, möglichst leise zu sein. Die Wände im Haus waren nicht allzu dick, und es war schon nach Mitternacht.

Als er im Erdgeschoss angekommen war und durch die Haustüre nach draußen trat, ging auch schon wieder das Licht im Treppenhaus aus. Er machte die Haustür nicht richtig hinter sich zu. Er würde sowieso nicht lange bleiben. Er lehnte sich neben der Tür an die Hauswand und holte das Zigarettenpäckchen aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke. Vorsichtig zündete er sich eine an, was beim schwachen Schein der Straßenlampen gar nicht so einfach war. Er nahm einen langsamen ersten Zug. Er war kein geübter Raucher und wollte nicht zu husten anfangen.

Eigentlich verstand er immer noch nicht, was manche Erwachsenen daran fanden. Es schmeckte immer noch scheußlich, obwohl es inzwischen nicht mehr so schlimm war wie am Anfang. Die ersten Züge gaben einem trotzdem ein recht angenehmes Gefühl. Vor drei Wochen hatte er sich das erste Mal eine Zigarette vom Tabak seines Opas gedreht. Und sie dann heimlich abends im Garten geraucht. Zu rauchen versucht. Es war fast nichts aus der Zigarette herausgekommen, und er hatte trotzdem husten müssen. Selbst die paar Zigaretten, die er früher schon mit den anderen auf dem Schulhof probiert hatte, waren nicht so scheußlich gewesen.

Beim zweiten Zug zog er stärker und die glimmende Spitze der Zigarette glühte hell auf. Er atmete den Rauch tief ein und hielt ihn einen Moment, bis er ihn wieder langsam aus seinem Mund quellen ließ. Er mochte es, den Rauch zu beobachten, wie er wieder aus ihm entwich. So ähnlich mussten sich Drachen fühlen, dachte er.

Beim dritten Zug stellte sich das angenehm schwummerige Gefühl ein, das seiner Meinung nach das Beste am Rauchen war. Nach seinem Experiment mit der selbstgedrehten hatte er am nächsten Tag sein erstes Päckchen richtige Zigaretten gekauft. Und seitdem fast jeden Tag – meistens nachts – eine davon geraucht, bis es leer war. Er wusste nicht wirklich, warum er es getan hatte. Wenn er damit seine Mutter oder jetzt seinen Vater auf irgendetwas hätte aufmerksam machen wollen, wenn es irgendeine Trotzreaktion gewesen wäre, um sie irgendwie zu bestrafen, dann hätte er doch bestimmt nicht so aufgepasst, nicht erwischt zu werden, oder? Er war sich selbst nicht sicher. Aber er genoss das beruhigende Gefühl, das sich seit seinem zweiten Päckchen – eigentlich nach der ersten Hälfte des ersten – ab dem dritten oder vierten Zug einzustellen pflegte. In vier Tagen war sowieso wieder Schluss damit. In Hogwarts gab es keine Zigarettenautomaten.

Hogwarts! Er starrte in den sternenklaren Himmel über London, aber die Stadt strahlte selbst nachts noch so hell, dass nur wenige der fernen Sonnen dort oben zu erkennen waren. Vor einem Jahr noch hätte er die meisten gar nicht gekannt. Er suchte den Polarstern, und dieser war tatsächlich hell genug, um sichtbar zu sein. Mit ihm baute er sich das Bild des kleinen Bären auf und ließ ihn dann von Draco, dem Drachen, umschlingen. Er blies eine weitere Rauchwolke in ihre Richtung. Dann versuchte er Pegasus zu finden, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob es ihm gelungen war. Er hob die glimmende Zigarette in den Himmel, um einen Stern, der ihm fehlte, zu ergänzen. Es half nichts. Er hörte auf, nach Sternbildern zu suchen, und begann über seinen Vater nachzudenken.

Die zwei Wochen, die er jetzt bei ihm war, hatte dieser sich wirklich Mühe gegeben. Fast ein bisschen zu viel Mühe. Sie waren im Schwimmbad und im Zoo gewesen, waren oft zum Essen weggegangen, hatten Videospiele, Pool oder Darts in Kneipen gespielt, waren fast jeden zweiten Abend im Kino gewesen. Aber viel miteinander geredet hatten sie nicht. Nicht über die Scheidung. Aber sein Vater hatte ihn öfter in die Arme genommen als jemals zuvor, wenigstens soweit sich Terry zurückerinnern konnte. Es hatte sogar ein paar seltsame Gelegenheiten gegeben, zu denen ihm sein Vater gesagt hatte, dass er ihn »lieb« hätte. Terry wusste nicht, was er von alldem halten sollte. Und er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. In gewisser Weise freute er sich wieder auf Hogwarts. Was wirklich komisch war, wenn man bedachte, dass er letztes Jahr aus ähnlichen Gründen nicht sehr begeistert von dem Gedanken an die Zaubererschule gewesen war.

Er nahm einen letzten Zug, trat die halbgerauchte Zigarette am Boden aus und stieß sie mit dem Fuß in den Rinnstein. Er ging wieder ins Haus, die fünf Stockwerke bis zur Wohnungstür hinauf, schlüpfte hinein und schloss hinter sich wieder ab und legte die Kette wieder vor. Durch den Flur hörte er noch immer das leise Schnarchen seines Vaters, unterlegt von den leisen Geräuschen des Fernsehers. Er ging wieder in sein Zimmer, zog sich Jacke und Schuhe aus und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Er überlegte noch, ob er sich die Zähne putzen sollte, aber entschied dann müde, dass der Geruch einer halbe Zigarette auch bis morgen früh warten konnte. Er schlief so schnell ein, dass er vergaß, das Licht auszumachen. Es brannte am nächsten Morgen immer noch.

* * *


	6. Back On The Track Again

* * *

**6****. Back On The Track Again  
**(Gravy Train – Plainsong)

* * *

Terry hievte mühsam den Käfig auf den Gepäckwagen. Er war mit einer Decke verhängt, damit die Leute am Bahnhof nicht bemerkten, dass er leer war, und sich unnötig darüber wunderten, was für ein Vogel wohl normalerweise in ihm lebte. Terry hatte Puck vorausgeschickt. Und ihr gesagt, dass sie sich ruhig Zeit lassen solle. Die letzten Tage war sie sowieso kaum aus dem Käfig gekommen. Immer nur nachts für ein paar Stunden, damit sie niemand durchs Fenster herein- oder herausfliegen sah.

Die Räder des Gepäckwagens setzten sich quietschend in Bewegung, als er sich kräftig gegen ihn lehnte. Nach einem halben Meter ging es plötzlich leichter, und er ließ sich fast mühelos schieben. Terry sah sich suchend nach einer Bahnhofsuhr um und machte schließlich eine über den Durchgängen zu den Bahnsteigen aus. Es war erst zehn Minuten nach zehn Uhr. Er war mehr als früh dran, aber daheim hatte er sowieso nichts zu tun gehabt. Von seiner Mutter hatte er sich schon am Morgen verabschieden müssen, da diese gerade erst einen Halbtagsjob als Verkäuferin in einem Supermarkt gefunden hatte und sich nicht sofort in der ersten Woche – gleich an ihrem zweiten Arbeitstag – freinehmen konnte.

Als er auf dem Bahnsteig angekommen war, blickte er sich um, konnte jedoch kein bekanntes Gesicht ausmachen. Es war wenig los, und nur ein paar Leute, die allerdings wie normale Reisende und nicht wie Zauberer aussahen, schienen auf den nächsten Zug zu warten. Er schob seinen Gepäckwagen in Richtung der Barriere zwischen den Gleisen, ständig bemüht, möglichst nicht aufzufallen. Zwar war das bestimmt unnötig, schließlich mussten die Ablenkzauber auf der Barriere auch den Massenansturm Hunderter von Schülern jedes Jahr vor den Augen der normalen Menschen verbergen, aber er fühlte sich trotzdem besser, wenn er sich so weit wie möglich im Hintergrund hielt. Es schien ihm einfach nicht richtig, so zu tun, als ob ihn die anderen gar nicht sehen konnten, selbst wenn es in gewisser Weise so war.

Vor der Barriere hielt er dann auch noch einmal an und sah sich um. Aber natürlich waren die Muggelabwehrzauber jetzt voll wirksam und niemand sah zu ihm her. Er fixierte die Barriere mit starrem Blick. Er versuchte, ihr einen drohenden Gedanken zu schicken, was er mit ihr anstellen würde, wenn sie sich nicht für ihn öffnen und er gleich gegen die Wand rennen sollte – aber ihm fiel nichts ein, womit er einer massiven Steinwand hätte effektiv drohen können. Seufzend holte er noch einmal Luft und lief dann einfach zügig darauf los.

Ohne auf den geringsten Widerstand zu stoßen, durchquerte er die Barriere und stand eine Sekunde später auf Gleis 9 ¾, wo bereits der Hogwarts-Express wartete. Die scharlachrote Dampflok mit ihren viele Waggons stieß allerdings noch keine Dampfwolken aus und gab auch noch kein Pfeifen von sich. Er war wirklich _sehr_ früh dran. Die Uhr über dem Gleis zeigte gerade einmal viertel nach zehn, und nur ein paar Schüler, die Terry aber nur flüchtig oder gar nicht kannte, warteten am Bahnsteig oder bestiegen gerade den Zug.

Terry stand einen Moment lang unschlüssig herum und überlegte, was er jetzt machen sollte. Er konnte hier warten, bis einer der anderen auftauchte, oder inzwischen ein Abteil besetzen. Die Entscheidung fiel ihm erheblich leichter, als hinter ihm ein weiterer Gepäckwagen durch die Absperrung brach, ihn beinahe von hinten gerammt hätte, stattdessen jedoch nur mit lautem Krachen auf die linke Ecke seines eigenen Wagens prallte. Pucks Käfig fiel um, knallte auf den Boden und rollte noch ein ganzes Stück weiter, bevor er wieder liegen blieb.

»Pass doch auf!«, fuhr ihn ein älterer Schüler an, den Terry nicht kannte. Jedenfalls kein Ravenclaw. Terry antwortete nicht, sondern schob nur seinen Wagen schnell ein Stück zur Seite, bevor er den Käfig wieder aufhob. Er beschloss, dass er keine Lust hatte, am Bahnsteig auf die anderen zu warten, und machte sich stattdessen auf die Suche nach einem leeren Abteil. Was eigentlich kein Problem darstellen sollte, da die allermeisten Abteile bestimmt noch leer waren. Aber er wollte einerseits nicht zu nah am Ende des Zuges einsteigen, da es dort voraussichtlich ziemlich schnell voll werden würde und sich am Schluss doch jemand ins Abteil hätte drängen können, ohne dass er viel hätte dagegen sagen können. Andererseits wollte er aber auch nicht zu weit nach vorne zur Lok und von der Absperrung weg, da sonst die Gefahr bestand, dass ihn die anderen nicht finden würden – falls sie überhaupt nach ihm suchen sollten. Wenn sie irgendwann später ankamen, konnten sie ja nicht wissen, dass er schon lange eingestiegen war.

Schließlich stoppte er an der ungefähr gleichen Stelle, wo sie letztes Jahr gesessen waren, halbwegs zwischen der Mitte des Zugs und der Lokomotive. Er lud seine Schultruhe und Pucks Käfig ab, schob den Gepäckwagen zu ein paar anderen leeren, die schon auf dem Bahnsteig herumstanden, und brachte dann erst einmal den Käfig ins Abteil. Die Truhe war das größere Problem. Sie kam Terry noch schwerer vor als im ersten Schuljahr. Was vermutlich auch stimmte; immerhin war ein nicht eben kleiner Bücherstapel mit den gesammelten Werken von Gilderoy Lockhart hinzugekommen.

Er zerrte und zog die Truhe über die Trittstufen der Waggontür und dann durch den Gang bis zum Abteil, das er sich ausgesucht hatte. Dort überlegte er, wie und ob er versuchen sollte, die Truhe in die Gepäckablage hochzustemmen, entschied sich aber gegen einen Versuch. Wenn es nicht klappte, würde die Truhe – bei seinem Glück – entweder beim unausweichlichen Absturz kaputtgehen oder ihm auf den Kopf fallen. Beides schien Terry nicht erstrebenswert. Er würde lieber warten, bis einer der anderen kam und ihm damit helfen konnte. Zu zweit war es bestimmt kein Problem.

Er stieg kurz auf die Sitzbank, damit er das Abteilfenster aufmachen konnte, und sah gespannt nach draußen, ob sich inzwischen bekanntere Gesichter auf dem Bahnsteig zeigten. Aber das war noch immer nicht der Fall. Nach einer Weile wurde ihm seine Stellung ziemlich unbequem. Er war einfach zu klein, gestand er sich selbst ein – allerdings nur widerwillig. Schließlich stellte er sich einfach wieder auf den Sitz, was ihm wenigstens erlaubte, den Kopf ein Stückchen weiter aus dem Fenster zu strecken, ohne sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen zu müssen. Im Lauf der nächsten Viertelstunde begann sich der Bahnsteig immer mehr zu füllen, und auch die ersten bekannten Gesichter tauchten in der wachsenden Schülermenge auf. Er winkte ein paar Leuten zu – vor allem den Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs, die er näher kannte – und unterhielt sich kurz mit Morag und den Patil-Zwillingen darüber, wie diese ihre Ferien verbracht hatten, als sie am offenen Fenster seines Abteils vorbeikamen.

Es war bereits halb elf, als sich der Erste der anderen blicken ließ. Terry begann aufgeregt zu winken, als er Simon erkannte, der seinen Gepäckwagen den Zug entlang schob. Simon war aber wieder mal in Gedanken ganz woanders, oder er ignorierte ihn absichtlich; jedenfalls schien er Terrys Winken nicht zu bemerken und sah erst zu ihm her, als Terry laut seinen Namen zu rufen begann.

Als er unter dem offenen Abteilfenster angekommen war und anhielt, nickte er Terry nur zu. Terry wollte ihn gerade fragen, ob er hinauskommen und ihm mit seiner Truhe helfen sollte, als Simon seinen Zauberstab zog und zu Terrys Überraschung die Truhe antippte, einen einfachen Schwebezauber sprach und die Truhe durch das offene Fenster ins Zugabteil lenkte und dort gleich auf die Gepäckablage sinken ließ.

Er hätte sich am liebsten an die Stirn geschlagen, so dumm kam er sich vor. Natürlich waren heute die Ferien vorbei. Es war der erste Schultag! Sie durften ganz offiziell wieder zaubern! Wenigstens hatte das Flugblatt, das am Ende des letzten Schuljahrs an alle Schüler ausgeteilt worden war, ausdrücklich nur davor gewarnt, während der Ferien zu zaubern, und eigentlich war es klar, dass Magie während des Schuljahrs nicht verboten sein konnte.

Terry vergewisserte sich kurz, dass Simon noch mit dem Aufräumen seines Gepäckwagens beschäftigt war, bevor er hastig nach seinem eigenen Zauberstab griff und seine Schultruhe mit einem Schwebezauber auf die Gepäckablage über sich beförderte. Er wollte vor Simon nur ungern als Dummkopf dastehen. Er stieg gerade wieder auf seinen Sitz, um weiter nach Luna und Anthony Ausschau zu halten, als Simon zu ihm ins Abteil geschlendert kam. Er sagte nur »Hi« und ließ sich sofort auf den Sitz gegenüber von Terry fallen. Terry hatte nicht wirklich mit einem »Danke, dass du mir meinen über alles geliebten Fensterplatz in Fahrtrichtung freigehalten hast!« von Simon gerechnet und wurde in dieser Hinsicht nicht enttäuscht. Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Simon einen Geldbeutel aus seiner Tasche zog und anscheinend eine Münze daraus hervorkramte. Die er ihm dann entgegenstreckte. Terry starrte ihn fassungslos an und zweifelte einen Moment lang an seinem Verstand. Sollte das Trinkgeld oder so etwas Ähnliches darstellen? War Simon jetzt endgültig von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Oder schuldete ihm Simon noch Geld und er hatte es nur völlig vergessen?

»Jetzt komm schon da runter!«, forderte ihn Simon auf und wedelte ungeduldige mit der Hand, die eine Münze fest umschlossen hielt.

Terry stieg von seinem Sitz hinunter und streckte zögernd seine Hand aus. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was das eigentlich sollte. Simon schuldete ihm bestimmt nichts, und wenn das irgendeine Art von Trinkgeld sein sollte, wollte er es bestimmt nicht. Nur das erwartungsvolle Leuchten auf Simons sonst so langweiligem Gesicht ließ ihn vermuten, dass er irgendetwas missverstand oder nicht mitbekommen hatte. Als Simon ihm die Münze in die Hand drückte, musterte er sie deshalb ganz genau. Auf den ersten Blick schien es sich um ein ganz normales Geldstück zu handeln, um einen Knut, genauer gesagt. Die Farbe stimmte nicht ganz. Während ein Knut normalerweise in einem rotgoldenen Bronzeton glänzte, wirkte diese Münze irgendwie schmutzig-grau, stumpf und stellenweise angelaufen, beinahe schwarz.

»Gestern fertig geworden!«, verkündete Simon stolz und streckte seine Hand wieder aus, als wolle er die Münze wieder zurückhaben. Terry beachtete die Geste gar nicht, weil ihm langsam dämmerte, was er da vor sich hatte.

»Ich hab' gedacht, das dauert viel länger?«, fragte er ungläubig und rieb die Münze zwischen seinen Fingern.

»Hätte es«, gab Simon zu. »Aber wir haben einfach den ganzen Astrologieblödsinn ignoriert. Anthony war zwar dagegen, aber er hatte ja wieder mal keine Zeit, sich um unser Experiment zu kümmern. Und ich glaub' sowieso nicht an den Mist. Und völlig zu Recht, wie man sieht.« Er wirkte sehr mit sich zufrieden. »Der gesamte Kupferanteil ist zu diesem Spezial-Silber geworden. Ich hab' ein paar Münzen aufgeschnitten und sie sind wirklich komplett durchversilbert, nicht nur an der Oberfläche, wie wir zuerst gedacht hatten.«

»Und die nächste Stufe?«, fragte Terry gespannt, während er die Münze wieder zurückgab.

»Wird trotzdem länger dauern«, sagte Simon. »Frühestens in den Weihnachtsferien lässt sich da was machen, und gut möglich, dass das nicht klappt.«

Er ließ die Münze wieder in seinem Geldbeutel verschwinden, steckte diesen wieder weg und stand dann auf und übernahm Terrys Platz am Fenster, wobei er allerdings nicht auf den Sitz steigen musste, um vernünftig nach draußen sehen zu können. Terry ging zuerst davon aus, dass er nach Anthony und Luna Ausschau hielt, um ihnen so schnell wie möglich seinen Erfolg mit der Münze zu zeigen.

Als die beiden aber wenige Minuten später gemeinsam eintrudelten, nahm Simon das kaum zur Kenntnis. Er ließ sich nur dazu herab, Anthony kurz den Knut zu zeigen, bevor er sich wieder aus dem Fenster lehnte und offensichtlich weiter nach jemand anderem Ausschau hielt. Und da sie alle bereits da waren, hatte Terry nur wenig Zweifel, nach wem. Er verstand nur nicht, warum. Die Zwillinge waren doch einfach nur riesige Nervensägen, oder? Warum sollte Simon – warum sollte _irgendwer_ – so offensichtlich gespannt auf die beiden warten?

* * *

Percy, dieser elende Schleimbatzen, musste sich natürlich wieder vordrängeln, um ja als Erster durch die Barriere zu gelangen. Fred hatte gar nicht richtig Zeit, um sich angemessen darüber zu aufzuregen, denn sie waren wirklich ziemlich spät dran, und wenn sie sich nicht beeilten, würden sie den Zug nicht mehr erwischen.

Ihr Dad folgte Percy nach ein paar Sekunden, und er und George machten sich als nächste bereit. Als sie einen Moment gewartet hatten, damit ihr Dad sich aus dem Ankunftsbereich auf der anderen Seite entfernen konnte, schoben er und George ihre eigenen Gepäckwagen an und brachen durch die Absperrung.

Auf der anderen Seite war der Bahnsteig mittlerweile ziemlich leer. Kein Wunder, dachte Fred, als er auf die Bahnhofsuhr sah. Es waren nicht einmal mehr zwei Minuten bis elf. Nur ein paar Eltern standen noch herum und verabschiedeten sich durch offene Fenster oder noch nicht geschlossene Türen von ihrem Nachwuchs. Eilig zogen George und er ihre Schultruhen von ihrem Gepäckwagen und schleppten sie zum Einstieg des nächstgelegenen Waggons. Der – wie sollte es auch anders sein – selbstverständlich von Percy blockiert wurde. Ein ordentlicher Schubs beendete diesen ärgerlichen Zustand allerdings schnell und veranlasste Percy dazu, ihnen schimpfend mit seinem Vertrauensschülerstatus zu drohen, was ihn und George aber nur zum Lachen brachte.

Ihre Mum und Ginny kamen in diesem Moment durch die Absperrung, und langsam wurde es höchste Zeit. Nur noch eine Minute vor elf. Und Harry und Ron fehlten auch noch. Fred sprang aus dem Zug und schnappte sich Ginnys Truhe, während George ihre kleine Schwester, die gerade noch einen Abschiedskuss von ihrer Mum bekommen hatte, schon in den Gang des Waggons hineinscheuchte, damit am Eingang genug Platz war. Er reichte George die Truhe durch die Tür und blieb selbst draußen stehen. Ron und Harry würden auch Hilfe mit ihren Truhen brauchen, wenn sie gleich ankamen. Falls sie überhaupt noch rechtzeitig ankommen sollten, überlegte er zwanzig Sekunden später. Er war weniger als eine halbe Minute, bis der Zug losfahren würde.

Ginny hatte sich inzwischen wieder an die Tür gedrängt und schaute ängstlich nach draußen. Auch Mum und Dad warfen mittlerweile der Absperrung besorgte Blicke zu. Inzwischen war es so spät, dass sowieso kaum mehr genug Zeit für Ron und Harry bleiben würde, um mitsamt ihren Schultruhen den Zug zu besteigen, selbst wenn sie doch noch kämen.

Fred stieg in diesem Augenblick wieder in den Zug, als auch sein Dad ihm mit einem Wink ebendas zu verstehen geben wollte. Ein paar Sekunden später gab die Lok ein durchdringendes Pfeifen von sich, und die Zugtüren schlugen allesamt mit einem Ruck und lautem Krachen zu.

Fred sah durch das Fenster der Türe seinen Dad, wie er sich Mum zuwandte, und dann waren die beiden auch schon außer Sicht. Hinter ihm begann Ginny zu quengeln und wollte wissen, was jetzt mit Ron und Harry passieren würde.

»Was soll schon mit ihnen passieren?«, fragte Fred zurück und zwinkerte George zu. »Sie haben den Zug verpasst.«

George stieg zwar darauf ein, war aber anscheinend nicht mit ganzem Herzen bei der Sache. »Also wirst du dieses Schuljahr wohl ohne Harry ›Ich fall' gleich in Ohnmacht, mein Held!‹ Potter auskommen müssen!«

»Wer zu spät kommt …«, setzte Fred fort und freute sich am entsetzten Gesicht Ginnys. Das bisschen Aufgezogenwerden hatte sich diese gemeine Erpresserin redlich verdient.

»Unsinn!«, mischte sich plötzlich Percys Stimme ein. »Glaub den zwei –« In diesem Augenblick wurde er von einem Rippenstoß Georges zum Schweigen gebracht, aber Ginny hatte sich bereits wieder gefangen.

»Das weiß ich schon selber!«, fauchte sie Percy an. »Ich bin vielleicht klein, aber nicht blöd!«

»Wahrscheinlich sind sie noch vor uns in Hogwarts«, lenkte jetzt George ein. »Bestimmt schicken sie Ron und Harry übers Flohnetz nach Hogsmeade.«

Fred nickte bei diesen Worten und musste unbewusst lächeln. So war es ihm und George in ihrem zweiten Jahr ergangen. Wobei es damals _ausnahmsweise_ keine Absicht gewesen war, wie ihnen ihre Mum trotzdem, völlig zu Unrecht, unterstellte hatte. Eines ihrer ersten Experimente war einfach nicht ganz so gelaufen, wie sie sich es vorgestellt hatten. Und sie waren nicht gerade ausgehfein gewesen, als sie eigentlich zum Bahnhof King's Cross hätten aufbrechen sollen. Und auch nicht beweglich genug, wenigstens nicht in aufrechter Haltung. Die Muggel hätten bestimmt nicht schlecht gestaunt, wenn sich zwei menschengroße Nacktschnecken durch den Bahnhof zum Hogwarts-Express geschleimt hätten. Ihr Dad hatte zur Arbeit ins Ministerium gemusst, und deshalb hatte ihre Mum sie damals – nachdem die Wirkung des Tranks nach ein paar Stunden abgeklungen war – per Flohnetz in _Die Drei Besenstiele_ geschafft und war dann mit ihnen zum Schloss gelaufen, um sie persönlich bei McGonagall abzuliefern. Es war ziemlich demütigend gewesen, wie zwei kleine Kinder an den Händen vor das Schlosstor von Hogwarts geführt zu werden, aber das war mit Sicherheit auch so von ihrer Mum beabsichtigt gewesen. Wenn Ron und Harry sich nicht eine wirklich gute Ausrede einfielen ließen, würden sie dieses Gefühl in Kürze ebenfalls kennenlernen, wie Fred ihre Mum kannte.

Aber es wurde langsam Zeit, dass sie sich ein Abteil suchten. Sie konnten schließlich nicht die ganze Fahrt über hier an der Tür im Gang stehen. Auch Percy schien zu dieser Erkenntnis zu gelangen, da er ihnen plötzlich verkündete, dass er nach vorne zum Abteil der Vertrauensschüler müsse, bevor er seine Truhe mit dem Zauberstab antippte und vor sich herschweben ließ. Er wurde natürlich weder von ihm noch von George einer Antwort gewürdigt, und Fred war beinahe stolz auf seine kleine Schwester, als Ginny ihm ein »Verzieh dich, du Angeber!« nachzischte.

Er und George sprachen einen Schwebezauber auf ihre Schultruhen – und schließlich auch auf Ginnys, da diese zwar inzwischen einen vollwertigen Zauberstab ihr Eigen nennen durfte, aber Levitationszauber naturgemäß noch nicht beherrschte. Sie bildeten eine Karawane und machte sich daran, sich durch die Waggons weiter noch vorne zur Lok oder zumindest zur Mitte des Zuges hin durchzukämpfen. In den ersten paar Wagen waren die meisten Abteile komplett besetzt oder hatten höchstens noch einen Platz frei.

Hin und wieder winkte George, der ihre Expedition anführte, in eines der Abteile hinein, um Leute zu grüßen, die sie kannten und grüßenswert waren. An einem Abteil eilte er jedoch besonders schnell vorbei, und da Fred dem Urteil seines Bruders vertraute, tat er es ihm gleich. Während er ebenfalls vorbeihuschte, erkannte er aus den Augenwinkeln, dass das Abteil voller Gryffindor-Sechstklässler war. Unter anderem stand Percy darin und war damit beschäftigt, seine Schultruhe auf die Gepäckablage über … über Oliver Wood zu bugsieren.

Fred beeilte sich, hinter George herzutraben. Er hatte keine Lust, sich schon vor Schulbeginn in Olivers Fängen wiederzufinden. Er konnte jetzt schon beinahe seine unablässigen Wehklagen über den unglücklichen Ausgang der letztjährigen Saison hören – in der das großartige Team der Gryffindors, das beste, seit Charlie Weasley für das Haus gespielte hatte und so weiter und so fort, völlig unverdient _nicht_ den Pokal gewonnen hatte – und die Motivationsappelle für dieses Schuljahr – in dem sie es endlich schaffen würden, weil sie es verdienten, weil sie das beste Team waren, und weil niemand sie besiegen konnte, wenigstens nicht mit fairen Mitteln, wenn es überhaupt eine Gerechtigkeit auf Erden gab.

Erst als sie einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand – nämlich einen ganzen Wagen – zwischen sich und das Abteil der Sechstklässler gebracht hatten, wurde George wieder langsamer, und Ginny konnte wieder zu ihnen – und ihrer Truhe, die weiterhin gehorsam hinter Fred herschwebte – aufschließen. Sie gingen noch eine Weile weiter, bis Ginny plötzlich anhielt.

»Hey, wartet!«, rief sie. »Da ist Luna!«

Fred stöhnte auf. Tatsächlich öffnete sich in diesem Moment die Tür des Abteils, an dem sie gerade vorbeigekommen waren, und die verrückte Lovegood streckte ihren grinsenden Blondkopf heraus.

»Hi, Ginny!«, sagte sie. Und mit »Hi, ihr!« wurden er und George abgetan. »Komm doch mit zu uns ins Abteil!«, fuhr sie eindeutig an Ginny allein gewandt fort. »Die Jungs sind sowieso schrecklich langweilig!«

Aus dem Abteil kamen ein paar protestierende Geräusche, und Fred warf einen Blick durch die Glasscheiben auf die restlichen Insassen, die sich zum Teil gegen Lunas Bemerkung wandten – Terry, der Kleine, war das – oder darauf hinwiesen, dass das Abteil mit vier Leuten eigentlich ausreichend besetzt sei – Goldstein.

Grey sagte gar nichts und bemühte sich offensichtlich, nur ja nicht in Freds Richtung zu schauen. Fred fand das ziemlich albern. Nicht dass er etwas dagegen hatte, aber warum der Schleicher es für nötig befand, immer noch seine lächerlich desinteressierte Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten, war Fred schleierhaft. Schließlich war die Katze längst aus dem Sack, oder? Wenn sogar die verrückte Lovegood etwas mitbekommen hatte, konnte Grey doch unmöglich glauben, dass seine anderen »Freunde«, wenn man diese naiven Kinderchen denn so nennen wollte, noch nicht gemerkt hatten, wie der Hase lief. Und Fred selbst erinnerte sich leider viel zu gut an den ekelhaften »Kuss«, den er … Bäh, er wollte wirklich nicht daran denken. Zum Glück hatte er damals praktisch nur die Lippen von Grey gestreift, noch dazu unfreiwillig. Trotzdem hatte er jedes Mal, wenn er daran dachte, unheimliche Lust sich den Mund am Robenärmel abzuwischen.

George, der sich mittlerweile zu ihnen umgedreht hatte, wohl um nachzusehen, was Ginny und ihn aufhielt, dirigierte Ginnys Truhe ohne große Diskussionen in das Abteil der Ravenclaws. Fred hätte am liebsten dagegen protestiert, aber das hätte Ginny bestimmt nur aufgestachelt, deshalb hielt er den Mund.

Allerdings hinderte ihn das nicht daran, George seine Meinung zu sagen, nachdem sie Ginny in dem Abteil zurückgelassen hatten, auch wenn dieser sie wohl schon ahnte.

»Willst du Ginny unbedingt nach Ravenclaw treiben?«, zischte er seinen Bruder an. »Reicht's nicht, dass sie sich mit der verrückten Lovegood angefreundet hat?«

George sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. »Was hätte ich den deiner Meinung nach machen sollen? Glaubst du, sie hätte sich von uns verbieten lassen, zu denen ins Abteil zu steigen?«

Fred musste zugeben, dass das ihrer kleinen Schwester gar nicht ähnlich gesehen hätte, aber trotzdem … Sie war immer noch jung und beeindruckbar. Wer konnte wissen, wie sie sich von der Ravenclawbande manipulieren lassen würde?

»Wir haben niemand in Slytherin gekannt!«, sagte er zu George, der bei dieser Anspielung das Gesicht verzog. Er wusste natürlich, was Fred damit meinte. Der Sprechende Hut hatte ihnen beiden _dringend_ zu Slytherin geraten. Genauer gesagt, hatte er zumindest Fred gegenüber behauptet, dass er nur selten in seiner bisherigen Existenz jemals einem derart geeigneten, ja geradezu prototypischen Slytherin auf dem Kopf gesessen habe. Er sei schlau, ehrgeizig, habe extrem dehnbare Moralvorstellung, keine Vorurteile gegen Schwarze Magie und sei darüber hinaus ein Reinblüter, wie er reiner gar nicht sein könnte. Wenn George und er nicht schon Wochen vorher abgesprochen hätten, dass sie beide der Familientradition der Weasleys folgen und nach Gryffindor gehen würden, und wenn die wenigen Slytherins, die sie zuvor kennengelernt hatten, nicht solche Arschlöcher gewesen wären, dann hätten sie diese Gelegenheit nutzen können, Mum und Dad den größten Streich ihres Lebens zu spielen. Vielleicht … aber dann säßen sie jetzt in Slytherin fest. Bäh! Schon wieder so ein Gedanke, den Fred am liebsten verdrängt, in den tiefsten Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins begraben und für immer vergessen hätte.

George zuckte mit den Achseln. »Ravenclaw ist doch kein Weltuntergang.« Fred starrt ihn entsetzt an. »Wenn sie wirklich will, warum nicht?«, sagte George dann, als wäre nichts dabei.

»Was ist mit Ravenclaw? Wer will was?«, fragte unerwartet eine bekannte, etwas besorgt klingende Stimme hinter Fred. Percy! Anscheinend hatte er endlich seine Truhe verstaut und genug mit Oliver und den anderen Sechstklässlern getratscht und wollte nun nach vorn zum Abteil der Vertrauensschüler. Sein Abzeichen prangte jedenfalls glänzend und unübersehbar an seiner Robe und die übertrieben wichtige Haltung sagte schon von weitem »Hier komme ich!« zu jedem, der es wissen wollte – was natürlich niemand wollte, egal was sich Percy einbilden mochte. Und wenn er die letzten Worte gehört hatte, bildete er sich bestimmt ein, dass er und George über ihn gesprochen hatten. Als würde sich das ganze Universum nur um ihn drehen! Fred hoffte nur, dass sie Percy mit den Liebesbriefen drankriegen würden. Ein kräftiger Stoß, damit ihr perfekter Bruder von seinem hohen Ross herunterkam und auf die eingebildete Schnauze fiel, war mehr als überfällig!

»Niemand redet über dich und deine Ravenclawfreundin, Percy!«, knurrte Fred ihn gepresst an. Wenn Percy sich einbildete, dass das immer noch ein Geheimnis war, sollte er sich sowieso mal am Kopf untersuchen lassen! »Niemand _interessiert_ sich für dich und deine _Penny_! Geh einfach weiter, und lass uns in Ruhe!«

Die letzten Worte kamen in etwas größerer Lautstärke als beabsichtigt über Freds Lippen, und George warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Percy wurde rot und begann herumzustottern, aber Fred schubste ihn an sich vorbei und zischte ihm »Verzieh dich endlich!« zu. Percy musterte ihn und George durch die Gläser seiner dicken Brille mit einem Blick, der entweder bedeutete, dass er beleidigt war oder an leichter Verstopfung litt. Fred hielt beides für durchaus wahrscheinlich. Zum Glück stolzierte ihrer aller »Vorbild und Lieblingssohn« ohne weiteren Kommentar von dannen.

Als Percy außer Hörweite war, zischte er George wieder an: »Das war doch nicht dein Ernst, oder? Du kannst doch unmöglich wollen, dass Ginny nach Ravenclaw kommt?«

»Besser als Slytherin«, erwiderte George, und Fred glaubte einen Augenblick, er müsse sich verhört haben.

»Ginny würde doch nie –«, wollte er einwenden, aber George unterbrach ihn mit einem trockenen »Wirklich? Warum nicht?«, das Fred die Sprache verschlug.

Ihm fiel tatsächlich kein überzeugender Grund ein, warum Ginny nicht in Slytherin landen sollte, und er erschrak nicht schlecht darüber. Vielleicht hatten er und George doch nicht den allerbesten Einfluss auf ihre kleine Schwester gehabt, und die Art, wie sie ihn und George erpresst hatte, war ebenfalls alles andere als typisch Gryffindor gewesen, wenn man es genau bedachte. Aber wahrscheinlich war George mal wieder völlig auf dem Holzweg und überdramatisierte die ganze Sache. Ginny würde niemals zu diesen schleimigen Slytherins gehören. Schließlich war sie durch viele Erzählungen ihrer sechs Brüder vorgewarnt. Natürlich bestand immer ein gewisses Restrisiko, musste er mit Blick auf seine – und Georges – eigene Diskussion mit dem Sprechenden Hut zugeben. Aber Ginny und Ravenclaw …?

»Also gut«, gab er schließlich nach. »Immer noch besser als Slytherin. Aber nicht viel. Trotzdem würd' ich 'ne Gall… 'nen Sickel wetten, dass Ginny nach Gryffindor kommt.«

Fred war froh, als George nicht dagegen hielt. George neigte dazu, ihre Wetten meistens zu gewinnen.

* * *

»Erstklässler zu mir!« erklang die Stimme des Halbriesen Hagrid vom einen Ende des Bahnsteigs, und Luna wünschte Ginny noch einmal viel Glück zum Abschied. Ginny wirkte immer noch etwas unsicher, obwohl sie ihr ganz genau erklärt hatte, wie der Abend – die Überfahrt über den See und die anschließende Hauswahlzeremonie – ablaufen würde. Luna winkte ihr ein letztes Mal zu. Sie hatte Ginny vorsichtig auf die Möglichkeit hingewiesen, dass man die Entscheidung des Sprechenden Hutes beeinflussen konnte. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie das nicht nur getan hatte, weil sich Ginny anscheinend ein bisschen Sorgen machte, was der Rest ihrer Familie wohl sagen würde, wenn sie nicht für Gryffindor ausgewählt würde, sondern ein bisschen auch mit dem Hintergedanken, dass sich das Mädchen vielleicht doch für Ravenclaw entscheiden könnte. Irgendwie mochte sie Ginny ganz gern und hätte sich gefreut, wenn sie im selben Haus gelandet wäre. Auf jeden Fall würden sie sich dann öfter sehen und mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen können, als wenn sie in einem anderen Haus landen sollte.

»Kommst du?«, fragte Terry, der immer noch auf sie wartete, während Simon und Anthony schon in Richtung der Kutschen aufgebrochen waren.

Sie nickte und folgte ihm zu der langen Reihe wartender Kutschen. Vor jedes Gefährt waren zwei geflügelte Pferdewesen gespannt, deren schwarze Haut im Zwielicht der Dämmerung leicht bläulich zu schimmern schien. Thestrale, dachte Luna mit etwas zwiespältigen Gefühlen. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Einerseits waren sie wirklich wunderschön – auf eine unheimliche Art und Weise –, andererseits konnte sie nicht vergessen, welchem Ereignis sie es zu »verdanken« hatte, dass sie diese geflügelten Boten des Todes sehen konnte. Aber es war das erste Mal, dass sie Gelegenheit hatte, echte Thestrale aus so großer Nähe zu bewundern. Letztes Jahr hatten sie die Kutschen ja noch nicht benutzen dürfen und die Gespanne nur aus der Ferne gesehen. Und hin und wieder waren Thestrale über dem Verbotenen Wald aufgestiegen, und sie hatte sie dort ihre Kreise ziehen sehen.

»Luna?«, hörte sie Terry fragen und öffnete wieder die Augen. Terry schien etwas besorgt, warum auch immer. »Kannst du sie sehen?«, fragte er sie leise.

Luna war etwas erstaunt über diese Frage. »Natürlich«, antwortete sie. Eigentlich war sie sich sicher, dass sie den anderen – und auch Terry – vom Tod ihrer Mum erzählt hatte, wenn auch nicht in allen Einzelheiten oder besonders ausführlich, wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte. Vielleicht hatte sie sogar vergessen zu erwähnen, dass sie dabei gewesen war und alles mitbekommen hatte.

Simon, der bisher ebenfalls schweigend die Thestrale betrachtet hatte, fragte sie plötzlich: »Wer?«

Luna verstand sofort, was er meinte, und antwortete: »Meine Mum.«

Sie hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass Simon zumindest irgendein mitleidiges Geräusch machen würde, aber die Einzigen, die etwas Derartiges von sich gaben, waren Anthony und Terry. Simon nickte nur und starrte weiter auf die Thestrale. Luna überlegte einen Moment, ob es unhöflich wäre, wenn sie ihn fragen würde, wessen Tod ihn die für die anderen unsichtbaren Pferde sehen ließ. Aber, hmm …, schließlich hatte er sie auch gefragt, also konnte er eigentlich nichts dagegen haben, oder?

Sie musterte ihn von der Seite und fragte schließlich einfach drauflos: »Wer war's bei dir?«

»Meine Großmutter«, teilte er ihr, ohne zu zögern, mit. Und er wirkte dabei relativ ungerührt, aber sie selbst war ja auch nicht in Tränen ausgebrochen, als sie ihm geantwortet hatte.

Terry und Anthony, die sich gerade einen seltsamen Blick zuwarfen, den Luna nicht ganz verstand, seufzten auf. »Wie wäre es, wenn wir langsam mal einsteigen?«, schlug Anthony vor, öffnete die Kutschentür und hielt sie auf.

Terry stieg sofort ein, und Simon folgte ihm gleich darauf. Luna warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die gewaltigen schwarzen Rosse, die gleich die Kutschen zum Schloss ziehen würden, bevor sie auf Anthonys ungeduldiges Räuspern reagierte und ebenfalls einstieg. Sie ließ sich neben Terry nieder. Kaum war Anthony eingestiegen und hatte sich ebenfalls gesetzt, als die Kutsche auch schon losfuhr.

Es ruckelte und holperte mehr, als sie erwartet hatte. Aber die Thestrale flogen natürlich nicht, und die Kutschen rollten ebenfalls völlig unmagisch mit ihren Rädern über den Boden. Sie sah aus dem Fenster der Kutsche auf die in Dunkelheit versinkende Landschaft. In der Ferne waren noch schwach ein paar Berge zu erkennen, und am Himmel erschienen die ersten Sterne, während eine dünne Mondsichel sich gerade über den Horizont erhob. Oder ging der Mond gerade unter? Auf jeden Fall hatte man an ein paar Stellen des Weges einen guten Blick auf das Schloss über der Klippe. Die Fenster waren bereits hell erleuchtet, und ihre Lichter spiegelten sich im See.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis sie die schmiedeeisernen Tore des Schulgeländes erreicht hatten und die zwei Säulen mit den geflügelten Ebern passierten. Wenig später hielten die Kutschen vor der Eingangstreppe des Schlosses und wahre Schülermassen strömten aus den Kutschen ins Schloss und in die Große Halle, wo sie die Ankunft der neuen Erstklässler erwarten würden.

* * *

Minerva ließ ihren Blick über die festlich gedeckten Tische schweifen. Im ruhig dahinflackernden Schein hunderter, über den Tischen schwebender Kerzen glänzten die goldenen Kelche, Teller und Platten, die sich bald mit all den Köstlichkeiten füllen würden, die das Begrüßungsfest traditionell zu bieten hatte. Die Himmelsillusion an der Decke der Großen Halle zeigte bereits die ersten Sterne im dunkelblau nachdämmernden Licht der bereits untergegangenen Sonne.

Sie sah über die Reihe der Haustische und die Köpfe der tuschelnden und schwätzenden Schüler zum Lehrertisch und suchte Albus' Blick. Er nickte ihr zu und erhob sich. Sie drehte sich um und verließ die Große Halle wieder. Alles war vorbereitet, und Albus würde jetzt für Ruhe sorgen. Sie ging wieder zu dem kleinen Vorraum, in dem sie den künftigen Erstklässlern die übliche Einführungsrede gehalten hatte und wo diese jetzt auf ihre Rückkehr warteten. Es half nicht viel, aber die alljährliche Routine wirkte doch ein wenig beruhigend auf sie.

Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Harry Potter und Ron Weasley verschwunden waren. Natürlich deutete vieles darauf hin, dass die zwei Kinder sich selbst in das fliegende Automobil gesetzt hatten und sich damit aus dem Staub gemacht hatten, wenn auch noch nicht ganz klar war, weshalb. Wenn Arthur mit seiner Vermutung recht hatte, dann hatten die beiden einfach unüberlegt – vielleicht sogar in Panik – gehandelt, als sie bemerkt hatten, dass sie den Hogwarts-Express nicht mehr würden rechtzeitig erreichen können.

Das wäre zwar ein Zeichen überaus rücksichtsloser, verwegener Verantwortungslosigkeit, aber das sollte bei zwölfjährigen Jungen wohl schon einmal vorgekommen sein. Noch dazu bei Gryffindors, wie Severus' trockener Kommentar gelautet hatte, als er von der Sache erfahren hatte. In jedem Fall war das immer noch die angenehmste aller möglichen Erklärungen. Was den beiden Kindern zustoßen könnte – oder schon zugestoßen war –, wenn eine der anderen Möglichkeiten zutraf, wollte sich Minerva gar nicht vorstellen. Die Gerüchte um ein Wiedererstarken der Sympathisanten Voldemorts bis hin zu den Geschichten, nach denen sich ehemalige Todesser wieder zusammenrotteten, um die Rückkehr ihres Herrn vorzubereiten, ließen sie alle das Schlimmste befürchten.

Selbst Albus war blass geworden, als er vom Verschwinden Harrys gehört hatte, und wie es Molly und Arthur ging, die im Moment Todesängste um ihren jüngsten Sohn auszustehen hatten … Minerva bemühte sich, den Gedanken daran zu verdrängen. Im Moment war es noch die einfachste und wahrscheinlichste Erklärung, dass die beiden dummen Jungen das Automobil genommen und sich damit auf den Weg nach Hogwarts gemacht hatten, so unüberlegt und gedankenlos das auch sein mochte. Vermutlich hielten es die beiden für ein großartiges Abenteuer und dachten keine Sekunde daran, was sie mit einem derart unverantwortlichen Benehmen an Sorgen und Nöten bei Molly, Arthur und den anderen Erwachsenen ausgelöst hatten.

Minerva prüfte noch einmal den Sitz ihres Haarknotens und strich über die grüne Festrobe, die sie heute Abend angelegt hatte, und öffnete die Tür des Nebenraums. Ruckartig fuhren Köpfe herum, und die Schar zukünftiger Erstklässler verstummte abrupt. Manche Blicke waren ängstlich, manche trugen eine gelassene Maske zur Schau, aber ihnen allen war die Aufregung anzumerken, egal wie gut die Kinder sie zu verstecken versuchten. Natürlich. So war es jedes Jahr. Ein roter Haarschopf tauchte kurz aus der Schar der kleinen Köpfe auf. Minerva wusste, dass die jüngste Tochter der Weasleys unter ihnen war, und sie hoffte nur, dass dieser erste Schultag für das Mädchen kein Tag des Unglücks werden würde. Bislang hatte sie nur Percy vom Verschwinden Harrys und Rons unterrichtet. Selbst bei ihm hatte sie gezögert, ob sie ihn mit dieser Nachricht belasten sollte, solange noch nicht definitiv feststand, was eigentlich vorgefallen war. Aber er war nicht nur Vertrauensschüler der Gryffindors, sondern auch der älteste Weasley, der sich zurzeit in Hogwarts aufhielt. Sie hatte einfach das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie ihm eine Erklärung dafür schuldete, warum sein Bruder und Harry noch nicht in Hogwarts auf die restlichen Schüler gewartet hatten. Außerdem war er zu ihr gekommen und hatte sie explizit gefragt. Was war ihr also schon groß übriggeblieben?

Sie ließ ihren Blick noch einmal über die Kinderschar schweifen. »Bilden Sie bitte eine Reihe und folgen Sie mir!«, befahl sie dann in ihrem keinen Widerspruch duldenden Klassenzimmerton.

Wie jedes Jahr beeilten sich die künftigen Erstklässler zu gehorchen und folgten ihr brav aus dem Vorraum durch das große Treppenhaus zur doppelflügeligen Tür des Großen Saals. Dort hatte Albus inzwischen für Ruhe gesorgt, und die einzigen Geräusche, die auf dem Weg zum Lehrertisch zu hören waren, bestanden aus den erstaunten »Ah«- und »Oh«-Rufen und dem aufgeregten Flüstern der ihr nachfolgenden Kinderschar.

Wie immer gab es eine kleine Verzögerung, als sich die Augen auf den Sternenhimmel an der scheinbar nicht vorhandenen Decke richteten. Aber Minerva schritt weiter zügig aus, und die Jungs und Mädchen folgten schließlich ihren energischen Schritten nach vorn zum Lehrertisch. Alle Lehrer waren da, wenn man von Severus absah, dessen Stuhl leer war. Severus stand auf dem Astronomieturm und hielt Ausschau nach dem fliegenden Automobil. Wenn die beiden Jungen es tatsächlich bis nach Hogwarts schaffen sollten, hieß das noch nicht, dass sie auch in Sicherheit waren. Severus würde versuchen, wenn – oder falls – das fliegende Automobil auftauchen sollte, die Abwehrreaktionen der Schutzzauber zu dämpfen, die es bei seinem unvorbereiteten, unvorsichtigen Eindringen mit Sicherheit auslösen würden, damit Hogwarts, das Schloss selbst, die beiden Unglücksraben nicht vom Himmel stürzen ließ – womöglich in ihren Tod. Sie hat zwar großes Vertrauen in Severus' Fähigkeiten, trotzdem hätte sie sich wohler gefühlt, wenn sie selbst auf dem Astronomieturm gestanden wäre und Ausschau gehalten hätte. Aber sie war stellvertretende Direktorin und die Tradition verlangte, dass sie die Hauswahlzeremonie leitete.

Die Jungen und Mädchen, die gleich ihren künftigen Häusern zugewiesen werden würden, standen nun aufgereiht vor dem Lehrertisch und blickten mit bangem Erwarten auf die vier Haustische, von denen aus sich Hunderte von Augenpaaren auf sie richteten. Spätestens jetzt verloren auch diejenigen unter ihnen, die es bis jetzt geschafft hatten, Gleichmut und Gelassenheit vorzutäuschen, den ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck und ließen sich ihre Anspannung anmerken.

Minerva holte, wie es ihre Aufgabe bei der Zeremonie war, den alten Holzstuhl und den Sprechenden Hut, stellte den Stuhl vor den Kindern auf, zwischen dem Lehrertisch und den Haustischen, und legte den Hut darauf. Kaum hatte sie das getan und war wieder zurückgetreten, da öffnete sich auch schon die Mundfalte der Hutkrempe, und der Sprechende Hut begann mit seinem traditionellen Begrüßungsgesang:

Ein neues Jahr, ein neues Glück!  
Seht nach vorn und nicht zurück!  
In Hogwarts Hallen ihr nun weilt,  
Ein Haus zu wählen, ist's an der Zeit

›Der alte Hut!‹, denkt ihr, man sieht's euch an,  
›Hat auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen!‹  
Doch weise wählen ich noch kann.  
Setzt mich nur auf! Ihr werdet's sehen!

Ob klein, ob groß, ob jung, ob alt,  
Auf _deinem_ Kopf da sitz ich bald  
Und kenn dich dann, seh' dir ins Herz.  
Folg klugem Rat, mach keinen Terz!

Und sag' ich »Hufflepuff!« zu dir.  
Lausch dann dem Jubel – danke mir! –,  
Denn Treu' und Fleiß ihre Tugenden sind!  
Bist nie mehr ohne Freunde, mein Kind!

Nach Slytherin! Du willst wohl hoch hinaus?  
Dein Ziel und Streben bekommt Applaus!  
Doch wief und schlau musst du schon sein,  
Wenn dort du willst geachtet sein.

Ravenclaw schult deinen Geist.  
Als weise Wahl es sich erweist,  
Wenn klug du und voll Wissbegier,  
Gar findest manch Geheimnis hier!

Und Gryffindor, das ehrenwerte Haus,  
Wo Tapferkeit und Edelmut zu Haus'!  
Helden werden nicht geboren, nein,  
Sie wachsen dort, in Gryffindors Reih'n!

Lasst es beginnen, fangen wir an!  
Keine Scheu, schaut mich nur an!  
Setzt mich jetzt auf, und glaubt es mir:  
Ich wähl' für euch, vertraut ruhig mir,  
Das beste unsrer Häuser vier!

Minerva hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, während sie die Pergamentrolle mit den Namen der neuen Schüler von Albus entgegennahm. Er schüttelte auf ihren fragenden Blick hin den Kopf. Also noch immer keine Nachricht von den beiden Ausreißern. Als der Hut davon sang, dass Helden nicht geboren würden, sondern erst in Gryffindor dazu gemacht würden, sah sie unwillkürlich zu Percy, der ein steinernes Gesicht aufgesetzt hatte. Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich bei diesem Anblick. Sie mochte Percy viel zu sehr. Von allen Weasleys, die sie unterrichtet hatte, war er der vernünftigste und zugleich sensibelste. Ein Junge mit großem Verantwortungsbewusstsein, einer magischen und intellektuellen Begabung, die ihresgleichen suchte, und einem beinahe fanatischen Gerechtigkeitssinn, der Minerva an sich selbst als junges Mädchen erinnerte.

Die Zwillinge wirkten unbekümmert und ausgelassen wie immer, also hatte er ihnen wohl irgendeine Ausrede aufgetischt. Sie war wirklich froh, dass sie Percy auch dieses Jahr als Vertrauensschüler durchgesetzt hatte. Nur Severus war dagegen gewesen, aber Pomona, die Percy für einen »zauberhaft netten Jungen« hielt, und Filius, der von Percys außergewöhnlichen akademischen Leistungen begeistert war und ihn bestimmt am liebsten in seinem eigenen Haus gesehen hätte – es war schon eine ganze Weile her, dass ein Ravenclaw alle zwölf OWLs geschafft hatte – waren auf ihrer Seite gewesen. Natürlich war es als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor letztendlich ihre eigene Entscheidung, wen sie zum Vertrauensschüler machte, aber im Allgemeinen bemühten sich die Hauslehrer doch um eine Konsenslösung in diesen Fragen.

Als der Hut sein Lied endlich beendet hatte, wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Zeremonie und den erwartungsvollen und aufgeregt tuschelnden Erstklässlern zu.

»Wenn ich Ihren Namen aufrufe, treten Sie vor, setzen den Hut auf und nehmen auf dem Stuhl Platz«, instruierte sie die Kinder. »Wenn dann der Hut Ihr Haus verkündet hat, dann gehen Sie zu dem entsprechenden Haustisch und setzen sich dort zu den anderen.«

Ihre Erfahrung hatte sie gelehrt, dass man den Neuankömmlingen am besten gar keine Gelegenheit mehr gab, dumme Fragen zu stellen, sonst nutzten sie diese am Schluss noch.

»Ashmole, Joshua«, las sie laut den ersten Namen von der Pergamentrolle ab. Ein unscheinbarer Junge trat vor und wackelte unsicher auf den Sprechenden Hut zu. Er landete in »HUFFLEPUFF!«, was Minerva aber kaum zur Kenntnis nahm.

Sie spulte die Namen herunter, einen nach dem anderen, mit noch weniger Anteilnahme als gewöhnlich. Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn, sich schon jetzt anzustrengen, sie im Gedächtnis zu behalten. »Creevey, Colin« war der erste neue Gryffindor und wurde von Percy lächelnd und mit Händeschütteln begrüßt. Er ließ sich wirklich nichts von seiner Anspannung anmerken, als er die Neuankömmlinge am Gryffindortisch begrüßte, und Minerva war über alle Maßen stolz auf ihn.

Die meisten anderen Namen leierte sie einfach herunter, ohne sich wirklich darum zu kümmern, wohin die Kinder vom Sprechenden Hut gesteckt wurden. Nur bei »Harper, Cecilia« stutzte sie kurz. Obwohl der Name zu keiner der traditionellen Gryffindorfamilien gehörte, kam er ihr bekannt vor. Aber als sie die Hände oder vielmehr die dünnen, jedoch nicht sonderlich stark ausgeprägten Häutchen zwischen den Fingern des Mädchens sah, die normalerweise wohl kaum auffielen, erinnerte sie sich daran, dass die Harpers zu den wenigen Familien gehörten, in deren Adern das Blut von Wasserwesen floss. Von Stromkarlen, wenn die Gerüchte zutrafen. Das Mädchen landete in »RAVENCLAW!«.

Schließlich lichteten sich die Reihen der Erstklässler immer mehr, bis nur noch drei Kinder auf die Wahl ihres Hauses warteten.

»Weasley, Ginevra«, rief Minerva den jüngsten Spross der Weasleys auf und hatte keine großen Zweifel, wie die Entscheidung des Sprechenden Hutes ausfallen würde. Nahezu alle Weasleys waren seit Menschengedenken – oder zumindest seit der Gründung von Hogwarts, was beinahe auf dasselbe hinauslief – in Gryffindor gelandet. Allerdings saß der Sprechende Hut lange Augenblicke auf dem flammend roten Lockenkopf des Mädchens, bevor er schließlich doch lautstark »GRYFFINDOR!« verkündete und ihr Haustisch – allen voran natürlich die Zwillinge – in Jubel ausbrach.

Gerade als Minerva den vorletzten Namen aufgerufen hatte, »Williams, Eustace«, betrat Severus die Große Halle. Minerva achtete kaum darauf, wie der Junge nach einer Weile vom Sprechenden Hut nach »SLYTHERIN!« geschickt wurde. Sie verfolgte gespannt, wie Severus ihr zunickte und sich dann, am Lehrertisch angekommen, zu Albus beugte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Erst als sich auch auf Albus' Gesicht die Erleichterung zeigte, und er ihr über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg beruhigend zuzwinkerte, erlaubte sich Minerva endlich aufzuatmen. Also waren die beiden Ausreißer in Sicherheit. Erst als ihr dieser Stein vom Herzen fiel, wurde ihr klar, wie schwer er auf ihm gelegen hatte. Wie musste es erst Molly und Arthur gehen? Die beiden mussten so schnell wie möglich unterrichtet werden. Sie bezweifelte, dass Severus das bereits erledigt hatte. Bestimmt war er sofort hergekommen, sobald er die beiden aufgegabelt und ins Schloss gebracht hatte.

Im letzten Moment erinnerte sie sich daran, dass ja noch ein Junge darauf wartete, einem Haus zugewiesen zu werden. »Yaxley, Hendric« brauchte jedoch, wie schon der Name erwarten ließ, keine volle Sekunde, bevor er »SLYTHERIN!« zugeteilt war.

Minerva zog schnell den Stuhl und den Hut wieder in die Ecke, vergewisserte sich kurz bei Severus, dass Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley tatsächlich wohlbehalten in Hogwarts angekommen waren und mittlerweile eingeschüchtert und schreckerfüllt ihrer Bestrafung harrten, bevor sie Percy die gute Nachricht überbrachte. Anschließend machte sie sich auf, um den beiden verantwortungslosen Bälgern die Leviten zu lesen, dass ihnen Hören und Sehen vergehen würde.

* * *

Anthony gab sich alle Mühe, sein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, aber er verlor den Kampf schließlich doch, und sein Mund schien sich gar nicht mehr schließen zu wollen, als er einmal angefangen hatte. Er wartete hier mit den anderen jetzt schon eine ganze Weile ungeduldig darauf, dass Clearwater, die dieses Jahr Vertrauensschülerin geworden war, endlich die neuen Erstklässler durch den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum geschleust hatte. Er fragte sich, ob er und die anderen in ihrem ersten Jahr genauso dumm und begriffsstutzig – und klein – gewesen waren, glaubte aber nicht so recht daran. Eigentlich wollte Anthony nur noch ins Bett. Der Tag war ziemlich anstrengend gewesen und er hatte sich ein bisschen Ruhe wirklich verdient.

Neben ihm begann jetzt auch Simon zu gähnen, und Terry schloss sich ihnen gleich darauf an.

»Wird das heute noch was?«, rief Kevins Stimme von hinten, und ein allgemeines Murren hob an, gefolgt von einem Schieben in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, dem sich Anthony sofort anschloss.

Tatsächlich schaffte es die vereinte Ungeduld der restlichen Ravenclaws, die Erstklässler in den Gemeinschaftsraum und dort zur Seite zu drängen, ehe ein bösartig schrilles Kreischen Clearwaters, gefolgt von einem hellen, blendenden Blitz und einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall aus ihrem Zauberstab, die Schülerlawine wieder zum Halten brachte. Von weiter hinten wurde augenblicklich lautstark die Zaubertechnik Clearwaters von einem älteren Schüler kritisch kommentiert, während Simon sich mit der Frage zu Wort meldete, ob es sich bei dem Spruch um eine Variante von Bulkins implodierendem Raumretraktor gehandelt habe, was von einem Drittklässler in der Nähe sofort mit dem Argument bestritten wurde, dass er keinen Luftzug gespürt habe, was Simon wiederum zu der beinahe keifenden Bemerkung veranlasste, deshalb habe er ja von einer _Variante_ gesprochen, _er_ sei schließlich kein Vollidiot.

Als Clearwater angesichts ihrer aussichtslosen Lage anfing, mit lächerlichen Punktabzugsdrohungen um sich zu werfen, konnte auch Anthony ein Grinsen nicht länger unterdrücken und mischte sich mit dem – wie er selbst sehr wohl wusste – völlig absurden Vorschlag, es könne sich auch um eine audiovisuelle Illusion gehandelt haben, in die um sich greifende Diskussion ein. Es bedurfte eines weiteren Knalleffekts aus dem Zauberstab ihrer offensichtlich überforderten Vertrauensschülerin, um wenigstens die Lautstärke der Auseinandersetzung etwas zu dämpfen.

Die ersten Schüler, vor allem aus den höheren Jahrgängen, hatten sich inzwischen auf die Tür zu den Schlafsälen zubewegt und waren dabei den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen. Nachdem sich Penelope Clearwater noch mehrere Minuten über die Unverschämtheit ihrer Mitschüler und das schlechte Beispiel, das sie den Erstklässlern gäben, ausgelassen hatte, ohne jedoch wirklich ausfallend zu werden oder näher auf den von ihr benutzten Zauberspruch einzugehen, wurde es auch Anthony und den anderen zu langweilig, und sie schlossen sich dem in den Turm hinaufziehenden Schülerstrom an.

Als sie an ihrem ehemaligen Schlafsaal vorbeikamen, wollte Terry, anscheinend bereits im Halbschlaf, abbiegen und die Tür öffnen. Er hatte es zwar nicht gesehen, aber er hörte, wie Su den Kleinen daran erinnerte, dass sie dieses Jahr Zweitklässler waren und einen Stock weiter oben schlafen würden. Anthony selbst war einen Moment lang versucht gewesen, aus alter Gewohnheit den alten Schlafsaal zu betreten, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass dieser ja den neuen Erstklässlern gehörte.

Ihr neuer Schlafsaal bot keine Überraschungen. Der einzige Unterschied zum alten war der Ausblick aus den Fenstern, wenn man das auch in dieser mondlosen Nacht nicht gut erkennen konnte. Aber da sie nicht nur einen Stock höher waren als letztes Jahr, sondern der Raum auch zur anderen Seite hinausging – zu der Seite, auf der letztes Jahr der Mädchenschlafsaal gelegen hatte –, würde die Aussicht morgen früh mit Sicherheit ein wenig ungewohnt sein. Abgesehen davon, dass natürlich alles spiegelverkehrt war, fand Anthony jedoch auch bei genauester Inspektion keinen Unterschied zu ihrem alten Schlafsaal. Selbst die Betten waren genauso aufgestellt, und die Hauselfen hatten sogar ihre jeweiligen Schultruhen wieder an die Fußenden der Betten gestellt, in denen sie – wenigstens von der Reihenfolge her gesehen – letztes Jahr geschlafen hatten. Das hieß, dass Simon sein Bett am Rand hatte, auf das dieser sich auch gleich fallen ließ, während das daneben Anthony gehörte und das nächste von Terry belegt wurde. Da die Hauselfen die Truhen bereits richtig aufgestellt hatten, ersparten sie sich die Diskussionen des ersten Schuljahres.

Anthony hätte sich am liebsten auch gleich in die Kissen sinken lassen, aber er schleppte sich dann doch noch kurz ins Bad, bevor er seine Robe ablegte und in seinen Schlafanzug schlüpfte. Terry schien inzwischen bereits eingeschlafen, ohne seine Vorhänge zugezogen zu haben. Demnach würde ihm also dieses Jahr eventuelles Heulen erspart bleiben, worüber Anthony ziemlich erleichtert war. Obwohl natürlich diesmal Simon an der Reihe gewesen wäre, dachte er grimmig, als er sich erinnerte, wie er im ersten Schuljahr hereingelegt worden war. Die Vorhänge um Simons Bett waren schon halb zugezogen, aber selbstverständlich hatte er schon wieder ein aufgeschlagenes Buch vor sich liegen und las.

Anthony war einfach zu müde, um in der richtigen Stimmung für ein ernsthaftes Gespräch zu sein, obwohl er fand, dass das dringend einmal nötig wäre. Simon benahm sich irgendwie komisch. Na gut, noch komischer als sonst. Und es schien irgendetwas mit den nervigen Weasley-Zwillingen zu tun zu haben, wenn sich Anthony auch nicht vorstellen konnte, warum und um was es genau ging. Luna wusste wohl etwas, hatte aber bisher ihren Mund gehalten, und Anthony hatte während der Ferien auch nicht besonders viel Zeit gehabt, sich mit etwas außerhalb seines überfüllten Terminkalenders zu beschäftigen.

Er legte sich ins Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu und schloss die Augen. Obwohl er wirklich extrem müde war, konnte er nicht sofort einschlafen. Nachdem er sich ein paarmal hin und her gewälzt hatte, öffnete er sogar wieder die Augen und starrte im Dunkeln zur über ihm schwebenden Decke des Himmelbettvorhangs. Die wohlige Wärme des Bettes, das viel kleiner war als sein eigenes zu Hause, hüllte ihn ein, und er fragte sich, was mit ihm los war. Warum konnte er nicht einschlafen?

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm klarwurde, dass es vielleicht daran lag, dass er zufrieden war. Er war glücklicher als während eines großen Teils seiner Sommerferien, stellte er einigermaßen verwundert fest. Was ihn daran überraschte, war nicht die Tatsache an sich. So wie sein Sommer verlaufen war – mit all den Festen und Feiern und den dort stattfindenden Intrigen, den andauernden sozialen Verpflichtungen, die er jetzt zu erfüllen hatte, und nicht zu vergessen, den unzähligen Stunden Privatunterricht, die ihm kaum Zeit für irgendetwas anderes gelassen hatten –, war es eigentlich nur normal, dass er sich freute, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Wirklich komisch war nur, dass es ihm gerade erst aufgefallen war. Als er zu dieser Erkenntnis gelangt war, schlief Anthony innerhalb weniger Minuten ein.

* * *


	7. A Flower To Be Looked At

* * *

**7****. A Flower To Be Looked At  
**(Dedicated Follower Of Fashion – The Kinks)

* * *

Der Himmel war trüb und grau. Die Große Halle schien mit einer einzigen großen Wolkendecke verhangen zu sein, die nur von den vier steinernen Seitenwänden gehalten wurde. Simon war im ersten Moment überrascht, als er und die anderen die Halle betraten und ihren Tisch schon von einer Horde Kinder besetzt vorfanden. Während er aber aus müde verkniffenen Augen seinen Blick den Ravenclawtisch hoch schweifen ließ, sah er die übrigen Zweitklässler – Kevin, Su, Michael, Stephen und die Mädchen – einen Tisch weiter vorn sitzen, und ihm kam unvermittelt zu Bewusstsein, dass sie jetzt im zweiten Schuljahr waren und damit auch einen Tisch aufgerückt waren.

Eine ziemlich fragwürdige Ehre, fand er. Umgekehrt hätte es bedeutend mehr Sinn gemacht. Von Jahr zu Jahr weiter vom Lehrertisch wegzurücken und auf das Eingangsportal zuzuwandern, wäre viel einleuchtender gewesen. Aber schließlich war die Verteilung der Schlafsäle genauso unlogisch organisiert: Je älter man wurde, desto höher durfte – musste – man im Turm aufsteigen. »_Aufsteigen_« im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes. Die Siebtklässler hatten immerhin sieben Stockwerke zu erklimmen – und das mehrmals am Tag. Worin da ein Privileg sein sollte, war Simon schleierhaft. Es war ein rein symbolischer Aufstieg, der keinerlei reale Vorteile mit sich brachte. Im Gegenteil. Er unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen.

Er ging nach links, als sie am Ravenclawtisch angekommen waren. Letztes Jahr hatte er meistens auf der anderen Seite gesessen, die Gryffindors im Rücken und den Blick auf die Tische der Slytherins und Hufflepuffs gerichtet. Zuerst war es Zufall gewesen, dass er so gesessen war, dann Absicht, damit er nicht in Versuchung kam, so oft und auffällig zum Tisch der Gryffindors zu starren, dass es die anderen bemerkt hätten. Dieses Jahr würde er der Versuchung nachgeben.

Luna tappte wie selbstverständlich hinter ihm her und setzte sich neben ihn, als wären sie schon immer so gesessen. Und nachdem er Anthony und Terry einen grimmigen Blick zugeworfen hatte – was angesichts der gottgegeißelt frühen Stunde ohnehin seiner aktuellen Stimmungslage entsprach –, wechselten diese nach einem Moment der Verwirrung klaglos die Tischseite und setzten sich dort.

Lisa, neben der er Platz genommen hatte, schob ihm ein paar Pergamentbogen zu, die Simon nach einem weiteren Gähnen und müdem Blinzeln als Stundenpläne erkannte. Er nahm einen, gab einen weiteren Luna und reichte den Rest über den Tisch an Anthony weiter. Als er sich mit einem schnellen Blick vergewissert hatte, dass von George und Fred noch immer keine Spur zu sehen war, schenkte er sich eine Tasse Tee ein und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem neuen Stundenplan zu. Er wirkte etwas voller als letztes Jahr. Nach einem raschen Überfliegen – und verzweifeltem Aufstöhnen seitens Terrys – wurde ihm auf klar, warum: Sie hatten dieses Schuljahr vier Stunden Zaubertränke. Eine Doppelstunde Montagnachmittag und Donnerstag und Freitag jeweils noch einmal eine Einzelstunde am Vormittag. Anthony versuchte Terry mit dem Hinweis zu trösten, dass sie auch eine Stunde Verwandlung und Zauberkunst mehr als im ersten Schuljahr hatten – ohne viel Erfolg. Ansonsten schien sich nicht viel geändert zu haben. Heute hatten sie gleich nach dem Frühstück eine Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, gefolgt von Verwandlung und Geschichte. Nicht unbedingt Simons Lieblingsklassen, aber immerhin war er ziemlich gespannt auf die erste Stunde bei Professor Lockhart.

Er hatte inzwischen alle sieben Bücher gelesen, die sie für dessen Fach hatten kaufen müssen. Und er musste zugeben, dass er es nicht ungern getan hatte. Vor allem die ersten Bücher hatte er verschlungen. »Besuch bei einer Banshee«, »Trampeln mit Trollen« und »Hausen bei den Hageweibern« waren interessant und sogar ziemlich spannend gewesen. Allerdings wirkten seine späteren Bücher eher lieblos heruntergeschrieben und hatten nicht die Faszination und den genauen Blick seiner ersten drei. Außerdem nahm die Selbstdarstellung des Autors einen immer größeren Raum in ihnen ein, was deutlich auf Kosten der Beschreibung der Lebensweisen und Gewohnheiten der magischen Geschöpfe und Monstren ging. Trotzdem war Simon angenehm überrascht gewesen, wie spannend und informativ diese Bücher gewesen waren. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt typische Schulbücher, aber für den aufmerksamen Leser durchaus lehrreich. Und Simon hielt sich selbst für einen _sehr_ aufmerksamen Leser.

Simon nippte an seinem Tee und blinzelte immer wieder zu der großen doppelflügeligen Tür, während die anderen mit ihrem Frühstück beschäftigt waren. Er verstand nicht, wie man so früh am Morgen etwas essen konnte. Er selbst brachte vor dem Mittagessen beim besten Willen nichts herunter. Er gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, als in seinem Rücken plötzlich jemand laut in die Hände klatschte.

»Alle Erstklässler bitte herhören!«, rief Penelope Clearwater, ohne Simons indignierter Miene auch nur die geringste Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Hinter ihr stand Gordon Musgrave oder so ähnlich, ihr Mitvertrauensschüler. Dieser machte einen vergleichsweise schweigsamen und ruhigen Eindruck, und Simon bezweifelte, dass er oft zu Wort kommen würde, solange Clearwater das Szepter schwang. Und eigentlich sah er gar nicht schlecht aus, wenn man auf den ruhigen Typ stand, kam es Simon lästigerweise in den Sinn.

»In zwanzig Minuten erwartet Professor Flitwick euch in seinem Klassenzimmer in dritten Stock zu eurer Einführungsstunde«, fuhr sie lautstark fort, obwohl die Schar der Erstklässler sowieso an ihren Lippen hing. Simon tat sein Bestes, die Stimme neben sich zu ignorieren, als Clearwater zu einer detaillierten Wegbeschreibung ansetzte und den Erstklässlern dann den geplanten Ablauf des ersten Tages beschrieb. Es gelang ihm überraschend leicht. Nun gut, vielleicht war es andererseits auch wiederum nicht allzu überraschend, da in diesem Augenblick die Zwillinge die Große Halle betraten.

Simon musste sich zwingen, die beiden nicht anzustarren, sondern den Blick fest auf das Pergament mit dem neuen Stundenplan gerichtet zu halten. Das hinderte ihn selbstverständlich nicht daran, hin und wieder doch zum Tisch der Gryffindors hinüberzuschielen, wo die Zwillinge mit großem Hallo begrüßt wurden. Das schwätzende Stimmengewirr in der Halle verhinderte aber natürlich, dass er irgendetwas von dem hören konnte, was am Gryffindortisch gesagt wurde, obwohl er sich die größte Mühe gab, wenigstens den Klang von Georges Stimme herauszufiltern. Vergeblich, wie zu erwarten gewesen war.

Ein Finger tippte ihn in die Seite, an eine empfindliche Stelle unter seinen Rippen, und er zuckte abermals zusammen. Luna grinste ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an und rollte ostentativ mit den Augen in Richtung der Gryffindors. Dann rückte sie noch ein Stück näher und flüsterte ihm »Deine Zwillinge sind da!« ins Ohr. Als hätte er nicht selbst Augen im Kopf. Zum Glück schienen Terry und Anthony nichts mitbekommen zu haben, aber wenn Luna ihr anzügliches Grinsen nicht bald einstellte, war das nur eine Frage der Zeit. Es schien ihr ein fast schon perverses Vergnügen zu bereiten, ihn mit den Zwillingen aufzuziehen. Simons Ansicht nach überaus unangemessen für ein Mädchen, und ganz besonders unangemessen, wenn das betreffende Mädchen morgen gerade mal zwölf wurde. Sie schien das Ganze für die interessanteste und faszinierendste Sache seit … wer weiß was zu halten. Wie er Luna kannte, vermutlich seit Erfindung der Farbe der Ironie – grünkariertes Neongelb höchstwahrscheinlich – oder von etwas ähnlich Verrücktem. Sie schien manchmal ein größeres Interesse daran zu haben, ihn mit George – oder Fred, das schien ihr völlig gleichgültig zu sein – zusammenzubringen, als er selbst. Offenbar glaubte sie in ihrer ganz eigenen Luna-Welt, das wäre »süß«, was Simon nun überhaupt nicht finden konnte. Vielleicht war es auch nur ein idiotischer Mädchenwahnsinn, den er einfach nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Egal.

»Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst, kannst du dir dein Geschenk für morgen abschminken!«, zischte er relativ bösartig zurück.

Es hatte nicht ganz die beabsichtigte Wirkung, da Luna grauenhaft fröhlich aufquietschte und wissen wollte, was er ihr denn zum Geburtstag schenken würde – als würde er jemals etwas anderes als ein Buch als Geschenk auch nur in Erwägung ziehen –, aber wenigstens lenkte es sie ab. Schließlich zog ihre Kabbelei die Aufmerksamkeit von Anthony und Terry auf sich, und Luna ergriff freudig die Gelegenheit, die beiden und den Rest des Tisches auf die Tatsache aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie morgen ganze zwölf Jahre alt werden würde.

Simon nutzte diese Gelegenheit wiederum, um erneut nach den Zwillingen zu schielen. Einer von ihnen unterhielt sich sehr angeregt mit einem Mädchen vom Gryffindortisch. Ein kurzer, aber heftiger Anflug von etwas, das eigentlich nur Eifersucht sein konnte, was er aber niemals jemand anderem als sich selbst eingestehen würde, ließ Simon die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Zum Glück schien es sich um Fred zu handeln, der sich da mit diesem Mädchen so angeregt unterhielt, während George wohl mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß und sich mit diesem Quidditchkommentator, Jordan hieß er wohl, unterhielt. Allerdings … auf diese Entfernung waren die Zwillinge schwer zu unterscheiden, wenn man nur das Gesicht eines der beiden sah und keinen direkten Vergleich hatte.

Wie auf Kommando, oder als hätte er Simons Gedanken gelesen, drehte sich der andere Zwilling um, und Simon konnte den Blick nicht mehr schnell genug abwenden und sah in Georges hellblaue Augen. Natürlich konnte man deren blasse Farbe auf diese Entfernung fast nicht erkennen. Es hätte sich ebenso gut um ein wässriges Grau oder ein helles Grün handeln können. Aber Simon wusste, wie Georges Augen aussahen. So ungefähr zumindest. Das Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Blicke dauerte nur einen winzigen, viel zu kurzen Moment, dann erklang plötzlich und unerwartet ein schrilles Kreischen von weiter unten am Tisch der Gryffindors. Abgelenkt schaute George wieder weg, und Simon wusste nicht, was er von diesem kurzen Blick halten sollte. Man hätte ihn auf verschiedene Weisen interpretieren könne, er konnte aber auch völlig bedeutungslos gewesen sein. Die ganze Sache war so frustrierend. Langsam, aber sicher ging Simon die Ungewissheit und seine eigene Unsicherheit ganz gehörig auf die Nerven.

Das andauernde Kreischen, das sich nach einer Schimpftirade anhörte, deren genauem Wortlaut Simon keine Beachtung schenkte, erregte die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Halle. Erst als er nebenbei mitbekam, wie Anthony Terry erklärte, dass es sich dabei um einen Heuler handele, den »die Mutter der Wiesel-Brut« ihrem Jüngsten, Ron, geschickt habe, lauschte er dem Klang dieser Stimme nach. Schließlich war das genauso auch die Mum von George und Fred. Es war auf eine seltsame Art aufregend, auf diese Weise indirekt etwas über die beiden zu erfahren. Obwohl der Informationsgehalt naturgemäß recht begrenzt war. Welche Schlüsse konnte man schon aus dem Klang einer schimpfenden Stimme ziehen?

Trotzdem … eine gewisse Faszination konnte Simon nicht leugnen. Was für eine Frau mochte die Mutter der Weasleys sein? Seine eigene Mum hätte ihn niemals auf diese Weise vor all seinen Mitschülern abgekanzelt und gedemütigt. Und sie wäre niemals derart laut geworden – war es noch nie –, selbst unter vier Augen nicht. Aber vielleicht war eine lautere Ansprache in Großfamilien schlicht eine Notwendigkeit, wenn man sich durchsetzen wollte? Und seine Mum hatte es selbstverständlich auch viel einfacher mit ihm und fast überhaupt keinen Grund, ausfällig zu werden. Wann ließ er sich schon mal etwas zuschulden kommen?

Bald nachdem der Heuler in Flammen aufgegangen und das kreischende Schimpfen wieder verstummt war, standen die ersten, tuschelnden Schülergruppen auch schon wieder von ihren Tischen auf, um aus der Großen Halle heraus und dem Unterricht entgegen zu strömen. Auch Simon erhob sich mürrisch und schloss sich den anderen an. Vielleicht hatten die Zwillinge eine Freistunde, denn sie und die anderen Viertklässler aus Gryffindor blieben sitzen, und George sah nicht mehr zum Tisch der Ravenclaws herüber. In düsterer Laune machte sich Simon auf den Weg zu Professor Gilderoy Lockharts erster Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

* * *

»Ah, meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler, ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich freue, Sie alle in diesem Schuljahr unterrichten zu dürfen!«

Terry wusste nicht so recht, was er von dieser Ansprache halten sollte. Der Mann schien es tatsächlich so zu meinen, wie er es gesagt hatte. Er strahlte. Über das ganze Gesicht und darüber hinaus. Eigentlich war es schwer zu sagen, wo er _nicht_ strahlte. Sein strahlend weißes Zahnpastalächeln und seine strahlendblauen Augen wurden umkränzt von langen, goldglänzenden Locken, die über einen farbenprächtig schillernden Umhang wallten. Die Hälfte der Klasse schien an seinen Lippen zu hängen. Speziell der weibliche Teil der gemischten Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Zuhörerschaft wirkte wie gebannt, beinahe hypnotisiert.

»Natürlich kann ich mir vorstellen, dass Sie sich ebenso freuen und es kaum erwarten können, von meinen aufregenden Erlebnissen und praktischen Erfahrungen im Kampf gegen die Dunklen Mächte profitieren zu können.«

Wenigstens an Selbstvertrauen schien es diesem Professor Lockhart nicht zu mangeln.

»Ihr letzter Lehrer in diesem Fach soll ja leider nicht besonders qualifiziert gewesen sein, wie mir von verschiedenen Seiten berichtet wurde.«

Nun, wenn Terry die Vorgänge des letzten Schuljahres richtig verstanden hatte – und er war sich keineswegs sicher, ob das der Fall war –, dann war das Problem mit Quirrel weniger ein Mangel an Qualifikation als vielmehr dessen Besessenheit durch den untoten Geist eines bösen Schwarzmagiers gewesen. Wusste Lockhart das etwa nicht?

»Aber nur keine Sorge! Dieses Jahr wird Sie dafür reichlich entschädigen, Sie werden sehen! Und durch die Lektüre meiner Bücher und die vielfältigen Übungen, die ich abzuhalten gedenke, werden Sie den Rückstand im Unterrichtsstoff in wenigen Monaten mehr als aufgeholt haben!« Kurz stockte der Redefluss des Professors, und er hielt mit erhobenem Zauberstab, den er in einer großen Geste während seiner Rede durch die Luft geschwungen hatte, inne.

»Doch leider, leider …«, fuhr er dann fort, ließ den Zauberstab wieder sinken und wirkte eine Augenblick lang peinlich berührt, »… leider hat mich die Magische Menagerie im Stich gelassen, so dass wir nicht mit der kleinen praktischen Übung ins Schuljahr starten können, die ich für unsere erste Stunde eingeplant hatte!«

Professor Lockhart hob beschwichtigend die Hände, wie um die Ausrufe und Seufzer der Enttäuschung zu beschwichtigen, die allerdings ausblieben. Er zwinkerte fröhlich in die Reihen der Schüler, bevor er weitersprach. Irgendwie fühlte sich Terry an Professor Dumbledore erinnert, und er fragte sich, ob dieser vielleicht mit ihrem neuen Verteidigungslehrer verwandt mochte. Das Zwinkern und das übertrieben freundliche Getue ähnelten sich jedenfalls irgendwie.

»Kein Grund, enttäuscht zu sein!« Terry sah zu den anderen, aber nur Anthony erwiderte kopfschüttelnd seinen ungläubigen Blick. Luna lächelte geistesabwesend ins Leere – nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich –, während Simon ausdruckslos ihren neuen Lehrer anstarrte, ebenfalls ein bekanntes Bild.

»Stattdessen habe ich mir erlaubt, einen kleinen Wissenstest für Sie zusammenzustellen.«

Diesmal machte Lockharts beschwichtigende Geste einigermaßen Sinn, denn vielen – auch Terry – entfuhr ein dumpfes Aufstöhnen. Es war immerhin der erste, richtige Schultag und sie sollten schon einen Test schreiben?

»Keine Angst! Es handelt sich nur um ein paar ganz simple Fragen! Wenn Sie meine Bücher aufmerksam gelesen haben, wird Ihnen dieses kleine Quiz viel zu einfach vorkommen.« Er zwinkerte wieder fröhlich, was Terry mittlerweile gehörig auf die Nerven ging. So schnell wie Lockhart hatte es bisher noch kein Lehrer geschafft, auf Terrys Beliebtheitsskala derart tief in den Minusbereich zu rutschen. Erwartete dieser aufgetakelte Pfau, dieser … dieser Geck, etwa wirklich, dass sie die Schulbücher schon gelesen hatten? Alle _sieben_?

»Sie haben meine Bücher doch inzwischen gelesen, nicht wahr?«, wagte Lockhart mit scheinbar unschuldigem Lächeln und dämlichem Grinsen zu fragen, als hätte er Terrys Gedanken belauscht und wollte ihn verhöhnen.

»Wirklich ganz simple Fragen«, erklärte er noch einmal, während er durch die Reihen ging und die Aufgabenblätter verteilte. »Natürlich auch nicht _zu_ leicht. Dass ich den Merlinorden dritter Klasse verliehen bekommen habe, steht schließlich auf jedem Buchumschlag. Und die Frage, wie oft ich den ersten Preis für das charmanteste Lächeln von den »_Witch Weekly_«_-_Leserinnen verliehen bekommen habe – fünf Mal übrigens, _bisher_ –, wäre wohl auch keine Herausforderung für meine treuen Leser.«

Lockhart plapperte weiter, während Terry ungläubig auf die erste Frage auf dem leeren Pergamentbogen vor ihm starrte. Er las sie ein zweites Mal, dann noch einmal, aber sie blieb die gleiche. Das Schnauben Anthonys neben ihm beruhigte ihn etwas. Offensichtlich war er nicht der Einzige, der dies hier lächerlich fand. Wen um Gottes willen interessierte es, was Lockharts Lieblingsfarbe war? Er und Anthony tauschten einen bezeichnenden Blick aus, mit dem sie sich gegenseitig versicherten, dass nicht _sie_ verrückt waren, sondern ihr neuer Lehrer derjenige war, der nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. Selbst wenn es kein ernstgemeinter Test, sondern nur eine lockere Aufgabe zum Kennenlernen war, wie Terry annahm, so waren die Fragen doch lächerlich.

Lunas Reaktion bestand – erwartungsgemäß – aus einem Kichern. Der beißende Kommentar Simons, mit dem Terry fest gerechnet hatte, auf den er sogar einiges gewettet hätte, blieb allerdings zu seiner Verwunderung aus. Im Gegenteil, Simon war schon dabei, den ersten der drei Bogen, die Lockhart inzwischen ausgeteilt hatte, auszufüllen. In seiner schönsten Schrift, die sich fast schon am Rande der Leserlichkeit bewegte. Sehr ungewöhnlich. Geradezu seltsam, bemerkte Terry verwundert. Aber Simon schien seit einiger Zeit sowieso nicht mehr ganz er selbst zu sein. Irgendetwas ging da vor, und Luna wusste anscheinend Bescheid, wenn man aus ihrem albernen Benehmen etwas herauslesen konnte. Terry fühlte sich ausgeschlossen. Am liebsten hätte er Anthony gefragt, ob dieser vielleicht eine Ahnung hatte, was da gespielt wurde, aber dazu war er zu stolz. Wenn Simon und Luna irgendwelche Geheimnisse hatten, in die sie ihn nicht einweihen wollten, dann sollten sie doch. Schließlich war er nicht darauf angewiesen, in Angelegenheiten herumzuschnüffeln, von denen gewisse Leute wohl meinten, dass sie ihn nichts angingen.

Er wollte gerade damit beginnen, den ersten Fragebogen mit geratenen Antworten auszufüllen, und setzte zu einem spekulativen »Gold« als Lieblingsfarbe des Professors an – es schien ihm wegen der offensichtlichen Protzerei in Kleidung und Auftreten Lockharts zu dessen Charakter am besten zu passen – als ein unhöfliches Fingerschnippen aus den Reihen der Hufflepuffs ertönte. Eine kerzengerade in die Luft gestreckte Hand machte damit ungeduldig auf ihre hochgereckte Position aufmerksam. Als Terry erkannte, wer sich da meldete, lehnte er sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück, um das Schauspiel in aller Ruhe genießen zu können. Viele andere Schüler taten genau das Gleiche, und erwartungsvolles Grinsen legte sich auf viele Gesichter. Terry sah, wie Anthony Simon mit dem Ellenbogen anstieß, um ihn auf die Situation aufmerksam zu machen, während ihr neuer Lehrer noch zu überlegen schien, wie er einen Schüler aufrufen sollte, dessen Namen er nicht kannte.

»Äh«, setzte er an und deutete schließlich mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Anführer des Hufflepuff-Quartetts. »Sie da, junger Mann. Sie haben eine Frage?«

»Smith, Zacharias, Sir«, antwortete Smith. Er sprach betont langsam und nickte dem Professor auf eine Art zu, die man nur gönnerhaft nennen konnte. Als würde er ihm einen Gefallen tun, allein indem er ihn für würdig erachtete, seinen Namen zu erfahren und den wohlgesetzten Worten – die bestimmt gleich folgen würden – lauschen zu dürfen.

»Dieser … _›Test‹_ …«, Smiths Stimme nahm einen leicht näselnden Ton an, als wolle er seine innerlich gerümpfte Nase auch akustisch deutlich machen. »Entschuldigen Sie meine Offenheit, Sir, aber mir entgeht die Bedeutung der darin aufgeworfenen Fragen für …«, eine gekünstelte Pause sollte wohl andeuten, dass Smith um Worte ringen musste, »… für eigentlich alles, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu tun haben könnte«, fuhr er schließlich fort.

Lockharts Lächeln wirkte für einen Moment etwas starr, verkniffen und weniger strahlend als sonst. Als er sich jedoch wieder gefangen hatte und schelmisch zwinkernd gerade den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu erwidern, setzte Smith nach.

»Deshalb wäre ich Ihnen sehr dankbar, Sir, wenn Sie mich und meine Mitschüler belehren könnten. Inwiefern könnte es sich bei der Verteidigung gegen den Angriff einer magischen Bestie oder gegen den Fluch eines Schwarzmagiers als nützlich erweisen, zu wissen, was Ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist, Sir?«

Smiths Frechheiten wurden von vereinzeltem Kichern belohnt. Terry beschränkte sich auf ein Grinsen hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Solange man nicht wusste, wie Lockhart tickte, war es besser, vorsichtig zu sein. Die Schule hatte gerade erst wieder angefangen, und man musste ja nicht unbedingt gleich heute, am ersten Tag, Punkte verlieren.

»Meine ist übrigens Orange, Professor«, fügte Smith noch hinzu, als Lockhart einen Moment lang verwirrt zu sein schien. »Ich hoffe, diese Information erleichtert Ihnen die Beantwortung meiner Frage ein wenig. Sir.« Diesmal kicherten schon ein paar mehr.

Lockhart hatte sich endlich gefangen und setzte wieder sein Strahlegesicht auf, wenn sein zahniges Grinsen auch etwas gezwungen wirkte. »Nun, junger Freund, das ist eine gute Frage, und sobald ich der Meinung bin, dass Sie meinen Erklärungen geistig folgen können, werde ich sie Ihnen auch beantworten.«

Smiths gemurmelte Erwiderung verstand Terry nicht ganz, da Lockhart sofort weiterredete und dabei seine Stimme hob: »Allerdings gefällt mir der Ton Ihrer Frage nicht. Deshalb verlieren Sie zehn Punkte, Mr. … Smith, nicht wahr?« Der Professor klatschte in die Hände und zwinkerte Smith gönnerhaft und mit scheinheiliger Freundlichkeit zu. »Sehen Sie das nicht als Bestrafung, sondern als wertvolle Lektion für Ihren weiteren Lebensweg an. Hat sonst noch jemand eine Frage?«

Ein paar Blicke, unter anderem Terrys, wanderten zu Simon. Letztes Jahr hatten er und Smith mit ihren Diskussionen so manchen Lehrer zu wahren Punktabzugsorgien verleitet. Professor Flitwick hatte sich sogar zu der Aussage hinreißen lassen, dass die beiden zusammen »eine schlimmere Plage als Miss Granger« seien, womit er eine Schülerin aus Gryffindor meinte, die angeblich mindestens genauso besserwisserisch wie Simon und Smith war. Der Name wurde auch von anderen Lehrern von Zeit zu Zeit unter leisem, verzweifeltem Aufstöhnen beschworen – »Wie die Granger …« –, wenn Zacharias und Simon jemand mit ihren Diskussionen in den Zangengriff nahmen. Aber entweder fiel Simon heute nichts ein, oder er hatte einfach keine Lust, jedenfalls machte er keine Anstalten, sich zu melden. Als Michael, der hinter ihm saß und offensichtlich auf eine Fortsetzung der Diskussion hoffte, ihm von hinten aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte, schüttelte Simon nur den Kopf und machte sich wieder daran, die Fragebogen auszufüllen. Terry war das ganz recht. Es fand es wirklich unnötig, schon am ersten Tag mit Hauspunkten um sich zu werfen. Auch der Rest der Schüler wandte sich wieder dem »Test« zu, als sie begriffen, dass die Vorstellung ausfallen würde, auch wenn einige deshalb ziemlich enttäuscht wirkten.

Wie sich herausstellte, hatten bisher nur Lisa, Mandy und – wie konnte es anders sein? – Simon die Bücher Lockharts mehr als nur überflogen, weshalb jeder der drei in kürzester Zeit von einer Traube unauffällig von ihnen und untereinander abschreibender Ravenclaws umgeben war. Terry schrieb bei Anthony ab, der wiederum bei Simon abschrieb, und achtete darauf, ein paar Fehler einzubauen. Kein Mensch konnte all diese Trivialitäten über Lockhart im Kopf haben und auch noch fehlerfrei wiedergeben. Nur Luna schien sich nicht für die Antworten der anderen zu interessieren, sondern füllte ihre Fragebogen ohne Hilfe aus.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später sammelte der Professor die Pergamente wieder ein. Und er schien wirklich nichts Besonderes für den Rest der Stunde geplant zu haben, denn er begann sofort, die Antworten durchzulesen. Und zu kommentieren.

»Oho. Wie ich sehe, haben sich einige von Ihnen doch noch an meine Lieblingsfarbe erinnert. Lila, fliederfarben, violett. Kann ich alles gelten lassen. Sehr gut!« Er klang wirklich zufrieden und blätterte schnell durch den Pergamentstapel. »Ah. Miss Jones hat sich sogar daran erinnert, warum ich die Farbe so schätze. Weil ich den Duft und die Farbe von Flieder liebe. Eine meiner Lieblingsblüten. Exzellent! Sie haben wirklich aufgepasst.«

Viele ungläubige Blicke wurden unter den Schülern ausgetauscht, während Professor Lockhart immer begeisterter von sich und den richtigen Antworten seiner Schüler wurde. Es gab zwar keine fehlerfreie Lösung, aber Simon, Lisa, Mandy und Megan Jones von den Hufflepuffs hatten jeweils nur einen Fehler – Simon hatte offensichtlich vergessen, was das perfekte Geburtstagsgeschenk für Lockhart gewesen wäre; ein Flasche Feuerwhiskey oder wahlweise Harmonie zwischen allen magischen und nichtmagischen Völkern – und jeder der vier bekam fünf Punkte gutgeschrieben.

»Ja, insgesamt doch ein sehr erfreuliches Ergebnis«, verkündete Lockhart schlussendlich. »Wenn auch einige von Ihnen meine Bücher noch einmal genauer werden studieren müssen. Aber dazu werden wir ja gemeinsam den Rest des Schuljahres über genügend Zeit haben, nicht wahr?«, verkündete er freudestrahlend. Terry war fand das blendende Weiß seiner Zähne mittlerweile ziemlich irritierend.

»Da wie gesagt unsere praktische Übung noch nicht geliefert wurde und Sie bei meinem kleinen Quiz so wunderbar mitgespielt haben, werde ich Sie heute ausnahmsweise früher gehen lassen!« Terry wollte sich gewiss nicht beschweren, aber irgendwie erinnerte ihn der Professor an die Grinsekatze aus »Alice im Wunderland«. Auch Lockhart schien manchmal bis auf sein Lächeln fast unsichtbar zu werden. Terry hatte die Grinsekatze nie leiden können.

»Also, wenn Sie wollen, dürfen Sie ruhig gehen«, stellte Lockhart noch einmal klar, als keiner Anstalten machte, aufzubrechen. »Fangen Sie mit dem Rest der Stunde an, was sie wollen, aber tun Sie nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde!«

Wieder bedachte der Professor sie mit einem schelmischen, fast schon anzüglichen Augenzwinkern, bevor er selbst mit gutem Beispiel voranging und das Klassenzimmer verließ. Terry war sich wirklich nicht sicher, woran es lag, aber etwas an diesem Lehrer gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Die Frage war eigentlich bloß, ob es sich bei Professor Lockhart nur um einen eingebildeten Lackaffen und eitlen Pfau handelte oder ob er darüber hinaus noch ein Dummkopf und genauso schlechter Lehrer wie Quirrel war.

Wenigstens würden sie gleich Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall haben. Terry freute sich wirklich auf die Stunde bei seiner Lieblingslehrerin, auch wenn er das niemals den anderen gegenüber zugegeben hätte.

* * *

Anthony starrte mürrisch auf den glänzend schwarzen Knopf, der sich immer noch mühsam über den Tisch schleppte und geradewegs auf die Kante zukrabbelte. Er verspürte eine irre Lust, ihn einfach mit der flachen Hand zu erschlagen und ihn so zu stoppen. Und falls das nicht ausreichte, um ihn ein für alle Mal zum Stehen zu bringen, könnte er ihm ja immer noch die kleinen Käferbeinchen ausreißen. Dann sollte das blöde Ding mal zusehen, wie es von der Stelle kam.

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, räusperte sich McGonagall hinter ihm, die durch die Schülerreihen streifte und ihre Verwandlungsversuche überwachte. Aber sie sagte nichts zu seinem misslungenen Zauber, sondern lobte nur Terry – schon das dritte Mal heute – bevor sie weiterging.

Hoffentlich war die Stunde bald zu Ende. Anthony kehrte die nicht ganz geglückte Verwandlung des Käfers wieder um und begann wieder von vorn. Er war sich sicher, dass er das Muster, das er mit dem Zauberstab den drei mal drei Feldern seines gedachten Transfigurationsgitters einbeschrieb, in genau der richtigen Geschwindigkeit und an den korrekten Koordinaten in die Luft zeichnete. Nur das Ergebnis ließ schon wieder zu wünschen übrig. Wenigstens hielt der Knopf diesmal still. Allerdings hatte er auch keine Löcher mehr. Stattdessen erhoben sich zwei glitzernde Facettenaugen aus seiner glatten, schwarzen Oberfläche. Anthony schien es fast, als blickten sie erst geschockt, dann vorwurfsvoll zu ihm auf. Was selbstverständlich Unsinn war.

Er war einen Blick zu Simon hinüber, der aber weniger Schwierigkeiten als er zu haben schien. Er war mit den Übungen zwar auch noch nicht fertig – bis auf Terry war wohl noch keiner komplett durch –, aber mittlerweile war er schon dabei, einen Ring in einen Wurm zu verwandeln und damit schon wesentlich weiter als Anthony.

Anthony ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Die Übungen, die ihnen McGonagall aufgebrummt hatte, waren Wiederholungen. Er hatte das alles letztes Jahr schon einmal gekonnt. Wenn er die Sommerferien über nur auf der faulen Haut gelegen hätte, dann wäre es ja durchaus verständlich gewesen, dass er jetzt an dieser einfachen Verwandlung scheiterte. Aber auch wenn er viel zu viel zu tun gehabt hatte, um sich besonders ausführlich mit McGonagalls Fach zu beschäftigen, seine Hausaufgaben hatte er doch gemacht und sogar noch ein paar Übungen mehr – schließlich wusste er, dass seine Leistungen in Verwandlung nur guter Durchschnitt waren.

»Hübsche …«, sagte Luna gepresst und stupste mit ihrem Zauberstab den seltsam geformten Knopf mit den beiden kleinen, glänzenden Facettenaugen an. Als sie dann »… Knopfaugen!« sagte, hielt sie es anscheinend nicht mehr aus und prustete wegen dieses nur mäßig lustigen Scherzes los.

»Miss Lovegood!« Professor McGonagall strenge Stimme klang überhaupt nicht amüsiert. »Wenn Sie schon nicht ordentlich mitmachen, dann lassen Sie wenigstens Ihre Mitschüler in Ruhe. Wenn Sie sich dazu außerstande fühlen, werden Sie die Erste sein, die sich dieses Jahr Nachsitzen mit Mr. Filch einhandelt!«

Anthony musste unwillkürlich grinsen. McGonagall klang wirklich verärgert. Was angesichts der neuerlichen Spinnerei von Luna nicht sehr erstaunlich war. Ausgerechnet am ersten Schultag hatte sie aus heiterem Himmel »ethische« Bedenken geäußert, was die Verwandlung von lebenden Wesen betraf. Voriges Jahr hatte sie damit noch keine Probleme gehabt. McGonagall hatte entsprechend indigniert reagiert, verlangt, dass Luna sich nicht so anstellen solle, und ihr mit Punktabzug gedroht. Aber wenn Luna ihre Momente hatte und nicht wollte, konnte man mit ihr nicht diskutieren. Sie hatte zu McGonagalls Ausführungen nur würdevoll genickt, danach aber den Kopf zur Seite gelegt und versonnen verkündet, sie müsse erst gründlich nachdenken und würde bis dahin solche Verwandlungen nicht mehr mitmachen. Die Professorin hatte irgendwann eingesehen, dass Luna nicht von ihrem Standpunkt abrücken würde, hatte ihr resigniert fünf Punkte abgezogen – wegen teilweiser Arbeitsverweigerung, was Luna aber nicht beeindruckt hatte – und mit dem Unterricht weitergemacht.

Luna zog eine Schnute und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihren eigenen Platz, wo sie mit wechselndem Erfolg versuchte, eine Gabel in einen Löffel, dann in ein Messer und schließlich wieder zurückzuverwandeln. Anthony erlöste seine »Knopfaugen« wieder, und abermals krabbelte ein Käfer über die Tischplatte. Am liebsten hätte er ihn diesmal entkommen lassen. Mittlerweile fühlte sich Anthony reichlich demotiviert, doch endlich – mit dem fünften Versuch – gelang es ihm, den Käfer in einen makellosen, runden, schwarzen Knopf zu verwandeln. Eine vollkommen nutzlose Übung, wie er bei sich dachte.

Er wandte sich dem Ring zu, den sie in einen Wurm verwandeln sollten. Eigentlich hatte er überhaupt keine Lust mehr, weiterzumachen. Für heute hatte er schon wieder genug. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, wie er seiner Mutter beibringen sollte, dass dieser Lockhart nichts weiter als ein Großmaul und Angeber war – wenigstens dem ersten Eindruck nach. Sollte er es ihr überhaupt schreiben? Und was genau sollte er ihr schreiben? Er hatte keine Lust, auf eine andere Schule zu wechseln, auf der er niemanden kannte, oder gar nur noch zu Hause unterrichtete zu werden. Wenn aber herauskam, dass sie schon wieder von einem unfähigen Trottel unterrichtet wurden und er ihr nicht sofort darüber berichtet hatte … wahrscheinlich würde seine Mutter einen herben Wutanfall bekommen und ihn noch am selben Tag von der Schule herunternehmen. Und wenn sie es nicht von ihm, sondern von jemand anderem erfuhr, dann würde das die ganze Sache nur noch schlimmer machen. Am besten wäre es, wenn er ihr gar nichts über die Schule und die Lehrer schreiben müsste, aber seine Mutter war sehr deutlich gewesen: Sie erwartete, über alles, was sich dieses Jahr in Hogwarts zutrug, genauestens informiert zu werden. Und dass sie einen Bericht über den neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste erhalten wollte, hatte sie ihm schon vor seiner Abreise klargemacht.

Lügen hatte wohl auch keinen großen Sinn, da sich Anthony vorstellen konnte, dass andere Schüler ähnliche Berichtspflichten auferlegt bekommen hatten. Vielleicht sollte er sich auf möglichst ungelogene Halbwahrheiten beschränken. Vorsichtige Zweifel an Lockharts Kompetenz ausdrücken, ohne dies jedoch mit Indizien zu untermauern. Als seine Mutter erfahren hatte, dass Gilderoy Lockhart dieses Jahr die Stelle als Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste antreten würde, hatte sie sich eigentlich recht positiv über diese Entscheidung Dumbledores geäußert. Sie schien – bisher – an Lockharts Eignung für diesen Posten jedenfalls keine Zweifel zu haben. Wenn er seine Briefe vorsichtig formulierte und darauf achtete, nicht allzu –

Das Läuten der Schulglocke riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. McGonagall gab ihnen auf, die Wiederholungsaufgaben, die sie bisher noch nicht geschafft hatten, bis zur nächsten Stunde noch einmal gründlich zu üben, bevor sie sie gehen ließ.

Während sie durch das Schloss zum Klassenzimmer von Professor Binns wanderten, um bei ihm gleich im Anschluss Geschichte der Magie zu erleiden, überlegte Anthony, dass er vielleicht die Geschichtsstunde nutzen könnte, um einen unverfänglich formulierten, möglichst wahrheitsgemäßen Brief an seine Mutter zu entwerfen. Bei Professor Binns' üblichem Unterrichtsstil sollte das kein Problem sein. Und Binns war schließlich ein Geist und hatte sich über die Sommerferien mit Sicherheit nicht verändert. Irgendwie war das ein beruhigender Gedanke. Er freute sich seltsamerweise plötzlich auf die leiernde Stimme und den langweiligen Vortrag, den er gleich zu hören bekommen würde und den er ohne Probleme würde ignorieren können. Und mit einem Mal fühlte er sich wieder wesentlich besser als gerade eben noch.

* * *

»Ganz und gar nicht, Mr. Towler. Vielmehr im Gegenteil, würde ich sogar meinen. Ich weiß, das mag Ihnen widersinnig erscheinen, aber nicht nur sind Einhörner nicht harmlos; im Vergleich zu den als böses Omen gefürchteten, fleisch- und aasfressenden Thestralen sind sie – unter gewissen Umständen – sogar als extrem gefährlich einzustufen. Wohingegen Thestrale, bei vorsichtiger Herangehensweise und professionellem Umgang, sehr friedfertige und harmlose Geschöpfe sind.«

»Ach ja?«, ertönte ein sarkastisches Schnauben von Fred, mit dem George fast schon gerechnet hatte.

Professor Kettleburn beachtete den Einwurf aber nicht und fuhr, weiterhin an die ganze Klasse gewandt, fort: »Selbstverständlich soll das nicht heißen, dass ein Thestral nicht wehrhaft wäre, wenn es die Umstände erfordern. Mit seinem Gebiss kann ein Thestral ohne weiteres glatt durch Fleisch und Knochen schneiden, und in ihren Hufen steckt mehr Kraft als in denen gewöhnlicher Pferde. Trotzdem sind Unfälle mit Thestralen praktisch unbekannt. Wenn man sich ihnen mit einem Mindestmaß an Umsicht nähert, kann einem nichts passieren.«

Kettleburn hob demonstrativ die Hände, oder was von ihnen übrig war, wie er es hin und wieder tat, entweder um seinen Schülern die Gefährlichkeit oder aber die Harmlosigkeit eines magischen Geschöpfes bildhaft vor Augen zu führen. An seiner rechten Hand hatte er nur noch den Daumen, den Mittelfinger und ein letztes Glied des Ringfingers, während an seiner linken nur der kleine und der Ringfinger fehlten. Er hatte deswegen sogar die Zauberhand wechseln müssen, was in seinem fortgeschrittenen Alter bestimmt nicht leicht gewesen war.

»Keines meiner Fingerglieder, keine meiner Zehen, nicht meine rechte Ferse und auch nicht mein linkes Ohr haben ihren Weg in den Magen eines Thestrals gefunden. Sie ziehen die Kutschen der Schule seit Jahrhunderten und noch nie ist einem Schüler auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt worden. Um von einem Thestral verletzt zu werden, bedarf es einer ganz besonderen Grazie, die nicht einmal ich erreicht habe, obwohl ich seit Jahrzehnten nichts unversucht lasse.«

Kettleburn sah Fred immer noch nicht direkt an, aber alle wussten, wem dieser Seitenhieb galt. »Aber hin und wieder findet sich dann doch jemand, der sich noch tollpatschiger anstellt als ich. Das sind dann echte Sternstunden.«

Auch wenn ihm damals, als sein Bruder scheinbar leblos am Boden gelegen hatte, nachdem ihn der Thestral getreten hatte, überhaupt nicht nach Lachen zumute gewesen war, so musste George jetzt unwillkürlich grinsen, als auch der Rest der Klasse, besonders laut natürlich die Seite der Slytherins, über Kettleburns Bemerkung lachte.

»Aber vermutlich sollte ich die Vorbereitung auf unsere Exkursion sowieso besser unseren Experten von den hinteren Bänken überlassen, nicht wahr?«, fragte Kettleburn und deutete mit dem Mittelfinger seiner Rechten auf George und seinen Bruder. Es war immer ein komischer Anblick, wenn dieser einsame einzelne Finger, der Ringfingerrest und der Daumen an Kettleburns verstümmelter Halbhand anklagend auf einen gerichtet waren.

»Wenn ich Hagrid Glauben schenken darf – und ich sehe keinen Grund an seinem Wort zu zweifeln –, dann haben Sie beide schon mehr Zeit im Verbotenen Wald verbracht als sogar meine Wenigkeit, nicht wahr?«

Als Fred tatsächlich dazu ansetzte, auf diese offensichtlich rhetorische Frage zu antworten, versetzte ihm George unter dem Tisch einen Stoß. Unerwarteterweise hatte das den gewünschten Erfolg. Als sich Kettleburn jedoch grummelnd wieder seinem Unterricht zuwandte, erkannte George, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Freds Friedfertigkeit hatte nichts mit ihm zu tun, sondern war auf Angelina zurückzuführen, die rechts von Fred saß und diesem wahrscheinlich einen ähnlichen Stoß verpasst hatte. Jedenfalls ließ der gezischte »Meinungsaustausch« zwischen den beiden darauf schließen. Wenn man Fred und Angelina so sah, hätte man fast glauben können, die beiden gingen schon miteinander. Dabei hatte Angelina seinen Bruder bisher wohl noch nicht ernst genug genommen, um dessen Annäherungsversuche – die schon im Hogwarts-Express begonnen hatten und seitdem praktisch ununterbrochen auf sie einprasselten – auch nur eines Korbs zu würdigen.

George ging es langsam auf die Nerven. Nicht dass er eifersüchtig gewesen wäre. Natürlich war Angelina hübsch, eigentlich sogar schon fast schön, und wenn es nicht Fred gewesen wäre, hätte er selbst sein Glück versucht. Angelina war nämlich nicht nur das interessanteste und aufregendste Mädchen in der Klasse, sondern auch eine großartige Jägerin beim Quidditch und überhaupt ein toller Kumpel, mit dem man zur Not Pferde stehlen konnte. Und Fred war sein Zwilling. Wenn er schon nicht selbst mit Angelina gehen konnte, war Fred immer noch die beste Wahl, und er wollte sie seinem Bruder wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen gönnen. Trotzdem war da ein kleines, nagendes Gefühl, ein Stich, der sich hin und wieder ungebeten meldete, und der sich ganz und gar nicht nach einem Anfall von Großmut anfühlte – oder was auch immer sonst das Gegenteil von Eifersucht sein mochte.

Als sich seine Blicke zufällig mit Lees kreuzten, keimte in George der starke Verdacht auf, dass es nicht nur ihm so erging. Er wollte schnell wieder wegschauen, aber Lee wich zuerst aus und hatte sich im selben Moment schon wieder abgewandt. George tat eine ganze Weile lang so, als würde er den Ausführungen Kettleburns folgen, der immer noch dabei war, die Verhaltensregeln für die geplante Exkursion in den Verbotenen Wald zu erklären. Mit einem lag der Professor vollkommen richtig: Fred und er hatten solche Belehrungen nicht nötig. Sie kannten den Wald fast so gut wie das Schloss, und das kannten sie besser als selbst die meisten Lehrer – nicht zuletzt dank der Karte der Marodeure.

Leider half ihnen das auch nicht bei der alljährlichen Suche nach einem sicheren Platz für ihr kleines Privatlabor. Zwar wäre rein theoretisch nun der Platz unter dem Korridor im dritten Stock frei gewesen, aber nach den Ereignissen des letzten Jahres schien es doch zu gewagt, sich dort unten einzunisten. Sogar Fred hatte das zugeben müssen. Wahrscheinlich würden sie doch wieder einen der Vorratsräume im Keller belegen und das Beste hoffen. Es war nicht ideal, aber immerhin war es letztes Jahr auch gutgegangen. Warum sollte es dieses Jahr anders sein?

Sie hatten sowieso ziemlich viel vor. Wenn sich Fred aber weiter voll auf Angelina konzentrierte, und das stand zu befürchten, wenn sie ihm nicht bald eine Abfuhr erteilte – und danach sah es nun nicht gerade aus –, dann würde die ganze Arbeit an George allein hängenbleiben. Da waren ja nicht nur ihre diversen Projekte, einschließlich ihres ersten Großversuchs an der Schülerschaft, den sie dieses Jahr unbedingt durchziehen wollten, auch Freds verrückter Plan, Percy und Simon zu verkuppeln – wieso hatte er sich nur dazu überreden lassen, bei diesem Wahnsinn mitzumachen? –, würde ungeheuer viel Zeit kosten. Und das alles neben der Schule, und noch dazu würde die vierte Klasse wohl kaum einfacher werden als die dritte.

George konnte gerade noch ein resigniertes Aufseufzen unterdrücken, als sein Blick zufällig auf Alicias Profil fiel. Sie saß schräg vor ihnen und hatte sich halb umgedreht, um Fred und Angelina zu beäugen, die von ihrer gezischelten Diskussion zum Gedankenaustausch in Schriftform übergegangen waren. Mit anderen Worten: Die beiden kritzelten abwechselnd auf ein Stück Pergament und schienen sich dabei köstlich zu amüsieren. In Anbetracht von Freds leicht dümmlich wirkendem Grinsen vermutete George, dass es momentan ziemlich gut für seinen Bruder lief.

Alicia verdrehte die Augen nach oben und blinzelte ihm dann zu, womit George nicht gerechnet hatte. Nicht dass es besonders ungewöhnlich war, dass Alicia ihm zublinzelte. Es war auch kein spezielles oder irgendwie bedeutungsvolles Zwinkern gewesen, dessen war sich George sicher. Trotzdem sah er Alicia auf einmal mit anderen Augen. Oder zumindest schlich sich eine Idee in sein Gehirn, die er vorher noch nie so deutlich darin herumgespukt hatte: Auch Alicia war eigentlich ein guter Kumpel. Und sie war ebenfalls eine gute Jägerin. Dass sie nicht schlecht aussah, war George schon vorher bewusst gewesen. Bei entsprechenden Gelegenheiten hatte sich nicht nur Angelinas Anblick schon einmal seine Phantasien eingeschlichen, sondern auch Alicia hatte er schon ein paarmal vorgestellt.

Natürlich war Alicia ganz anders als Angelina. Angelina mit ihren schwarzen Haaren und dunkelbraunen Augen war äußerlich sogar fast das Gegenteil der blonden Alicia. Obwohl … George versuchte sich zu erinnern, welche Augenfarbe Alicia hatte, aber es wollte ihm nicht einfallen. Inzwischen sah sie auch nicht mehr her, weshalb er sich vornahm, diese Frage später zu klären. Angeblich legten Frauen – und Mädchen waren wohl doch so etwas Ähnliches – großen Wert darauf, dass man ihre Augenfarbe kannte – wozu auch immer das gut sein sollte.

Plötzlich war da keinerlei Zweifel mehr, ob er versuchen sollte, Alicia für sich als Freundin zu gewinnen. Jetzt, im Nachhinein, fragte er sich, warum er nicht schon früher darauf gekommen war. Nur weil Angelina, die auf ihre Art natürlich immer noch besser aussah als Alicia, aber so viel nun auch wieder nicht, bald aus dem Spiel war – denn früher oder später würde Fred sie rumkriegen, das stand wohl außer Frage –, hinderte ihn das doch nicht, sich nach einer eigenen Freundin umzusehen. Was Fred konnte, konnte er schließlich auch.

Und noch ein Gutes hatte die Sache. Wenn er an Alicia dachte, fielen ihm die Sätze ein, über die er sich jetzt schon eine ganze Weile das Hirn zermartert hatte. Für die wahnsinnige, idiotische, völlig durchgeknallte Percy-Simon-Verkuppel-Aktion. Und Alicia würde sich über einen Liebesbrief todsicher freuen. Jeder freute sich doch, wenn er einen Liebesbrief bekam. Und Alicia war sogar ein Mädchen. Mädchen freuten sich bestimmt doppelt über solche Sachen, nach allem, was George wusste und vermutete. Mit neuem Elan, ziemlich ausgeprägtem Herzklopfen und einem Grinsen, das vielleicht sogar ähnlich dümmlich wie Freds sein mochte, zückte George seine Feder und setzte zum ersten Entwurf seines ersten Liebesbriefes an.

Mehr als drei Wörter bekam George jedoch nicht zu Pergament, bevor sich störend bemerkbar machte, dass er immer noch keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, welche Farbe Alicias Augen hatten. Er kaute unsicher auf seiner Feder herum. Wenn er etwas über ihre wunderschönen, himmelblauen Augen schrieb, von denen er sich kaum mehr losreißen könne und deren Leuchten für ihn zauberhafter sei als sämtliche Magie der Welt, und es stellte sich heraus, dass diese gar nicht blau waren, würde das peinlich werden. Und möglicherweise schmerzhaft. Alicia war in mancher Beziehung nicht weniger temperamentvoll als Angelina.

* * *

Filius war froh, als sich die Tür hinter der letzten Schülerin seines NEWT-Kurses schloss. Die erste Woche nach den Sommerferien war nie ganz leicht, aber dieses Jahr schien ihm der Stress noch größer als sonst. Zum Glück war Freitagnachmittag und die erste Woche damit endlich vorbei – was den Unterricht anging. Leider gab es noch genug andere Dinge, um die er sich als Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw zu kümmern hatte. Aber erst wollte er sich einen kurzen Moment der Ruhe gönnen. Er stieg von seinem Bücherstapel herab und ließ kurzerhand Schreibtisch und Stuhl auf seine Größe schrumpfen, bevor er sich hinsetzte. Er zögerte, überlegte, beschwor sich dann jedoch wider besseres Wissen eine Tasse Kaffee aus der Küche. Die Hauselfen hielten für den Lehrkörper immer welchen bereit, der nur herbeibeschworen werden musste. Er nahm einen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht. Eigentlich konnte er Kaffee nicht ausstehen, und vermutlich würde er heute Nacht noch schlechter als gewöhnlich einschlafen können. Aber er hatte die kleine Aufmunterung dringend nötig.

Er nahm zwei leere Pergamente zur Hand und schrieb jeweils einen Namen darauf, bevor er sie mit dem Zauberstab antippte, ihnen mit einem Zauberspruch ihren Zweck einflößte, eine windschnittigere Form verlieh und die entfernt vogelähnlichen Gebilde mit einem Wink losschickte. Mit majestätischen Flügelschlägen schwebten die beiden Pergamentflieger zur Tür, die sich vor ihnen öffnete, und verschwanden dann im Korridor. Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung ließ Filius die Tür hinter ihnen wieder zufallen. Er rechnete nicht mit einer langen Wartezeit. Seine beiden Vertrauensschüler waren überaus zuverlässig. Nicht zuletzt deshalb hatte er sie schließlich ausgesucht. Voraussichtlich würden sie sehr schnell hier sein, sobald seine fliegenden Botschafter sie ausfindig gemacht hatten.

Er zögerte zuerst, aber in der ersten Woche war immer eine Menge zu besprechen. Deshalb beschwor er noch zwei Sessel, vergrößerte seinen Tisch etwas, auch wenn er für die beiden Schüler eher wie ein niedriger Couchtisch wirken würde, und ließ noch eine Kanne Tee, ein paar Plätzchen und zwei Gedecke aus den allzeit bereiten Vorräten der Küche erscheinen. Es war ein großer Trost, dass wenigstens auf die Hauselfen jederzeit Verlass war.

Während er auf die Ankunft von Clearwater und Musgrave wartete, rührte er grübelnd in seiner Kaffeetasse. Hoffentlich würde dieses Jahr nicht so schlimm wie das letzte werden. Nun, zumindest hatten sie keinen Stein der Weisen mehr zu bewachen, der nur unnötig für Aufregung sorgte und eine ständige Gefahr für Hogwarts' Schülerschaft darstellte. Einerseits ein beruhigender Gedanke, andererseits hatten all seine Erkundigung bisher immer noch nichts über den Verbleib des Lapis ergeben. Und er hätte wenigstens mit einer unterschwelligen Aufregung und klammheimlichen Freude unter den Kobolden gerechnet. Aber davon war keine Spur zu erkennen, und auch seine vertrauenswürdigsten Kontakte hatten keine weiteren Hinweise zum Verbleib des Steins geliefert. Man schien im Kreis der Koboldältesten davon überzeugt, dass die vorgebliche Vernichtung des Lapis ein Ablenkungsmanöver Dumbledores war und dieser den Stein der Weisen immer noch in seinem Besitz hatte. Entweder war die Verschwörung um den Lapis noch sehr viel geheimer oder die Kobolde sehr viel bessere Schauspieler, als Filius bisher für möglich gehalten hätte. Eine Verschwörung, bei der _gar nichts_ nach draußen drang, war selbst für die extrem geheimnistuerischen Verhältnisse, die bei den Kobolden an der Tagesordnung waren, kaum vorstellbar. Man hätte beinahe meinen können, es gäbe tatsächlich eine andere Erklärung für das Verschwinden des Steins – was absurd war. Zumindest hoffte Filius das, wenn er sich auch zunehmend unbehaglich fühlte, je länger er ohne das geringste Anzeichen dafür blieb, dass die rechtmäßigen Eigentümer wieder im Besitz des Lapis waren. Aber es gab einfach keine andere vernünftige Erklärung für die Geschehnisse des letzten Schuljahres. Die Kobolde mussten den Stein einfach haben, alles andere war einfach undenkbar.

Doch ein nagendes Gefühl der Unsicherheit blieb. Er schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. Als hätte er nicht schon genug Probleme.

Das Klopfen an der Tür schreckte ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. Er räusperte sich und rief laut »Herein!«, worauf wie erwartet seine beiden Vertrauensschüler eintraten.

»Sie wollten uns sprechen, Sir?«, fragte Miss Clearwater von der Türschwelle aus.

Filius deutete einladend auf die beiden Sessel. »Nehmen Sie doch Platz, Miss Clearwater, Mr. Musgrave. Tee?«

Das Mädchen lehnte ab, aber der Junge, Gordon Musgrave, nahm sich eine Tasse. Filius beobachtete die beiden, während er ihm einschenkte und ihnen den Teller mit Gebäck hinschob. Bis jetzt war er sehr zufrieden mit seiner Wahl. Die zwei ergänzten sich so gut, wie er gehofft hatte. Natürlich war es noch zu früh, um schon jetzt sagen zu können, ob sich die zwei als Vertrauensschüler bewähren würden. Der Junge war der Ruhigere von beiden, zurückhaltender als Miss Clearwater, die wesentlich extrovertierter war und immer einen überaus lebhaften, freundlichen Eindruck machte. Musgrave zückte einen Block und einen Stift, nachdem er einen Schluck Tee genommen hatte, und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Offensichtlich hatte er vor, das Reden ganz seiner Mitschülerin zu überlassen.

»Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht«, begann Filius, »dann werden wir uns künftig jeden Freitag um diese Zeit, nach Ende der letzten Unterrichtsstunde, hier treffen, um all die nötigen und unnötigen Kleinigkeiten zu besprechen, die sich die Woche über unausweichlich ergeben werden.«

Miss Clearwater nickte eifrig, und Filius fuhr fort: »Ich weiß natürlich, dass auch sie sich für ihren Freitagnachmittag bestimmt etwas Schöneres vorstellen können, als ihre Zeit hier mit mir zu verbringen, aber ich denke, dass wir unsere Besprechungen unter normalen Umständen relativ kurz halten können. Länger als eine Stunde sollten sie keinesfalls dauern, und wenn Sie etwas Routine in ihren Aufgaben haben, können wir sie von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn es keine besonderen Vorkommnisse gegeben hat, auch ausfallen lassen. Einverstanden?«

»Ja, Professor Flitwick«, versicherte das Mädchen, und auch der Junge nickte diesmal.

»Gut«, sagte Filius zufrieden und ließ sich mit einer Handbewegung einen Keks heranschweben, den er kurz in seinen Kaffee tauchte, bevor er ihn in den Mund steckte. Langsam fühlte er sich wieder einigermaßen wach.

»So, fangen wir an«, sagte er dann. »Sie wollen bestimmt so bald wie möglich in Ihr Wochenende aufbrechen. Und mir geht es da nicht anders.«

Die nächste Frage, die Filius seinen zwei Vertrauensschülern zu stellen gedachte, war ein wenig heikel. Er überlegte, ob er sich lächerlich machte, eher vor sich selbst als vor den Kindern, wenn er einen Bannzauber verhängte, der die Vertraulichkeit ihres Gesprächs garantieren würde. Aber nach den Geschehnissen des letzten Schuljahres gab es so etwas wie ein Zuviel an Vorsicht nicht mehr. Er würde nicht mehr mit offener Deckung und ungesichert in einen Duellkreis stolpern. Nicht in seinem Alter, nicht zwei Mal hintereinander. Möglicherweise litt er an paranoiden Anwandlungen, vielleicht sogar an einer Vergreisung seines Verstandes, aber er glaubte nicht an Zufälle. Da schien ihm sogar das dumme Gerede über den Fluch, der angeblich über der Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste verhängt worden war, noch wahrscheinlicher. Und das war kompletter Blödsinn. Erstens wirkten Flüche nicht auf diese unspezifische Art und Weise, und zweitens wäre jeder Fluch schon längst aufgehoben worden. Die anderen Professoren und er selbst waren schließlich keine Dilettanten und Albus immerhin einer der mächtigsten menschlichen Zauberer der magischen Welt.

Deshalb erfüllte ein paar gemurmelte Banne und exakt ausgeführte Zauberstabgesten später ein leises Zwitschern wie der entfernte Morgengesang von unzähligen Vögeln die Luft, aus der darüber hinaus rund um den Tisch herum bläulich schimmernde Nebelschwaden aufstiegen. Mr. Musgrave ließ sich nichts anmerken, und auch Miss Clearwater stellte keine Fragen. Aber natürlich waren die beiden Fünftklässler aus Ravenclaw und kannten vermutlich die Theorie hinter diesem Privatsphärenzauber. Erst als er dann seine Frage stellte, zeigten sie Anzeichen von Erstaunen.

»Was halten Sie von Professor Lockhart?« Filius beobachtet die beiden genau, doch nach anfänglicher Verblüffung hatten sich die beiden recht schnell wieder im Griff.

»Wie ist diese Frage gemeint, Sir?«, fragte Miss Clearwater vorsichtig zurück, was Filius sehr gut gefiel.

»Ganz wortwörtlich«, entgegnete er und bemühte sich, sie freundlich und beruhigend anzulächeln. »Was halten Sie von ihm? Als Dozent, als Mensch, in Bezug auf seine Befähigung, die Qualität seines Unterrichts. Ist er ein guter oder schlechter Lehrer?« Bei diesen Worten biss sich Miss Clearwater auf die Lippen. »Sprechen Sie ganz frei. Nichts hiervon wird die Schwelle dieses Raumes überschreiten, darauf gebe ich Ihnen mein Wort.«

Filius ließ ihr Zeit. In seiner Vertrauensschülerin schien es zu arbeiten. Wahrscheinlich überlegte sie, was er mit seinen Fragen bezweckte. Die ganze Schule hatte die Gerüchte über den Vorfall mit den Cornwall-Wichteln und Lockharts Versagen bei einem einfachen Bändigungsspruch gehört, und sie musste davon ausgehen, dass er sich deshalb Sorgen machte. Vielleicht gehörte sie auch zu den vielen Bewunderern, die Gilderoy vor allem unter dem weiblichen Teil der Zaubererschaft hatte, und überlegte nun, wie sie ihn verteidigen sollte. Charme hatte der Junge – und auch eine gewisse Wirkung auf Frauen. Wahrscheinlich nicht nur auf Frauen, fiel Filius ein, aber bisher hielt sich der männliche Anteil seiner Anhänger in Grenzen. Jedenfalls soweit er wusste.

In diesem Moment meldete sich Mr. Musgrave unerwartet, wie um seine Überlegungen zu bestätigen: »Er ist ein Stutzer, ein Angeber, der mit seiner Eitelkeit auch noch kokettiert, und entweder kann er sich sehr gut verstellen, oder er ist in praktischer Magie ein völliger Versager«, ließ der schweigsame Junge plötzlich verlauten, um daraufhin sofort wieder zu verstummen, als hätte er Angst vor der eigenen Courage bekommen.

Filius nickte ihm mit einem dankbaren Lächeln zu. Das deckte sich mit seinen eigenen Beobachtungen, die allerdings recht begrenzt waren. Die Lehrer bekamen voneinander kaum etwas mit, besonders was das jeweilige Verhalten in der Klasse und die im Unterricht der anderen behandelten Inhalte betraf. Im Normalfall sahen sie sich ja nur zum Essen. Die Schüler verbrachten sehr viel mehr Zeit mit den verschiedenen Professoren als diese miteinander. Und wenn man sich nicht sowieso gut kannte, konnte man jahrelang nebeneinanderher unterrichten, ohne sich wirklich kennenzulernen. Die älteren Professoren wie er hatten natürlich den Vorteil, die jüngeren zum Teil schon als Schüler erlebt zu haben. Und der junge Gilderoy war damals zwar sehr enthusiastisch gewesen, wenn sich Filius richtig erinnerte – zweifelhaft, nach über fünfzehn Jahren –, aber hatte schon damals seinen Mangel an magischer Begabung kaum damit ausgleichen können. Ein fast schon typischer Gryffindor, der unbedingt hatte ausziehen wollen, das Böse zu bekämpfen, aber kaum in der Lage gewesen war, seinen Enthusiasmus unter Kontrolle zu halten.

»Gordon hat nicht unrecht«, wurden seine Gedankengänge von Miss Clearwater unterbrochen, die sich offensichtlich doch noch zu einem Kommentar hinreißen ließ. »Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er so unfähig ist, wie er tut. Außerdem ist sein theoretischer Unterricht nicht schlecht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand, der eigentlich weiß, was zu tun ist, an einem einfachen Zauberspruch scheitert.«

Und das traf den anderen Teil von Filius Befürchtungen. Was war, wenn der Lehrer gegen die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste versuchte, den Lernfortschritt seiner Schüler unauffällig zu sabotieren – schon wieder! –, indem er sich selbst als teilweise unfähig produzierte? Er sah, dass Miss Clearwater noch etwas auf der Zunge zu liegen schien, und forderte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem kleinen Nicken auf, doch weiterzusprechen.

»Könnte es nicht sein, Professor, dass er das aus Unerfahrenheit macht und es für ein vernünftiges Unterrichtskonzept hält?« Ein ungläubiges Geräusch kam aus dem Sessel von Mr. Musgrave, und Miss Clearwater beeilte sich, ihren Gedanken weiter auszuführen: »Ich mein', nach dem letzten Jahr bei … wir liegen alle ein Jahr im Stoff zurück. Vielleicht versucht er so, die Schüler zu motivieren und ihnen wieder Selbstvertrauen einzuflößen.«

»Nach dem Motto: ›Schaut her! Ich kann's auch nicht!‹, oder wie?«, warf Mr. Musgrave mit beißender Ironie ein, aber Miss Clearwater zuckte nur mit den Achseln und fragte: »Hast du eine bessere Erklärung?«

Filius musste zugeben, dass auch diese Möglichkeit, so unwahrscheinlich und abstrus sie ihm vorkommen mochte, aufgrund der absoluten Unerfahrenheit Gilderoys als Lehrer nicht _völlig_ ausgeschlossen werden konnte. Aber was auch immer zutraf, er konnte nicht zulassen, dass seine Schüler erneut ein ganzes Jahr an Stoff auf diesem wichtigen, vitalen Unterrichtsgebiet verpassten. Ganz besonders nicht angesichts der beunruhigenden Entwicklungen des letzten Jahres. Gerade die praktische Seite von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mochte früher, als sie sich alle vorstellen konnten, wieder wichtig werden. Jedenfalls würden seine Schüler nicht ohne jegliche Vorbereitung in einen womöglich erneut am Horizont aufziehenden Krieg mit dem Dunklen Lord und seiner irregeleiteten Gefolgschaft eintreten.

Wenn sich Gilderoy auf dem Gebiet praktischer Auseinandersetzungen tatsächlich als völliger Versager entpuppen sollte, würde man Ausgleichsmaßnahmen ergreifen müssen. Filius hatte bereits ein oder zwei Ideen, wie diese Maßnahmen aussehen könnten. Gerade für die praktische Seite der Ausbildung mochte sich die Wiedereinführung eines Duellierclubs als nützlich erweisen. Und das mochte auch als Übung für den Ernstfall besser geeignet sein als eine simple Unterrichtsstunde. Aber er würde vorerst noch abwarten. Die Dinge waren noch viel zu undurchschaubar für seinen Geschmack. Es blieb noch genug Zeit, die Gründung eines Duellierclubs anzuregen, wenn sich Gilderoy nach einer gewissen Schonfrist immer noch als unfähiger Lehrer präsentierte.

»Es ist wohl noch zu früh, um darüber endgültig zu urteilen«, fasste er murmelnd seine Überlegungen zusammen, mehr für sich selbst als für seine beiden Vertrauensschüler. »Jedenfalls möchte ich, dass Sie mir alle Vorkommnisse, die Professor Lockhart betreffen, umgehend mitteilen. Alles, was Ihnen auch nur im Entferntesten ungewöhnlich oder seltsam vorkommen mag, werden Sie mir bitte so zeitnah wie möglich berichten.«

Filius wartete, bis die beiden ihre Zustimmung bekundet hatten, bevor er sich dem ersten Punkt der restlichen Tagesordnung zuwandte. »Wie ich hörte …«, und das war keine leere Phrase, er hatte es tatsächlich frühmorgens mit eigenen Ohren gehört, »… hat Miss …« Filius verfluchte sein Gedächtnis. Dabei war es ein einfach zu merkender Name, der auch noch sehr passend war, eine Eselsbrücke in sich selbst darstellte. Wie konnte er ihn nur immer wieder vergessen?

Seine Vertrauensschülerin, die sich denken konnte, worum es als Nächstes gehen würde, half ihm aus und warf »Cecilia Harper?« ein.

»Genau! Danke, Miss Clearwater«, fuhr Filius fort. »Also, Miss Harper hat gestern Morgen wieder gesungen und diesmal den Turm bis zur Spitze hinauf zum Wackeln gebracht. Haben Sie mit ihr darüber gesprochen und sie vor den Folgen gewarnt?«

»Das haben wir, Professor«, beeilte sich Miss Clearwater zu versichern. »Ich glaube, es hat ihr auch ehrlich leidgetan, und sie hat versprochen, in Zukunft besser aufzupassen und daran zu denken, dass sie nicht zu Hause ist und Rücksicht nehmen muss.«

»Ein Gutes hat die Sache«, ließ Mr. Musgrave trocken verlauten. »Die anderen werden sich hüten, sie noch einmal wegen ihrer Schwimmhäute hänseln.«

»Was das betrifft«, sagte Miss Clearwater und warf ihrem Mitvertrauensschüler einen tadelnden Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder Filius zuwandte, »wollte ich Sie sowieso noch fragen, Professor, ob Sie nicht vielleicht mit ihr reden würden?«

»Worüber?«, fragte Filius ehrlich erstaunt. Wenn die Sache mit dem Gesang geklärt und abgestellt war, sah er weiter keinen Grund, sich einzumischen. Und der Ravenclawturm war mit so vielen Schutzzaubern durchwoben, dass ihm und seinen Bewohnern auch dann keine Gefahr drohte, wenn ein echter, ausgewachsener Stromkarl versuchen sollte, ihn in Grund und Boden zu singen. Die Wände mochten wackeln und die Steine knirschen, aber einstürzen würde der Turm in hundert Jahren nicht.

»Ich dachte«, meinte Miss Clearwater und zögerte kurz, bevor sie weitersprach, »vielleicht wäre es ganz hilfreich, wenn Cecilia mit jemandem reden könnte, der ähnliche Erfahrungen wie sie gemacht hat. Ich meine, wegen ihrer Abstammung. Sie wissen schon, Sir.«

Filius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Aber Miss Clearwater meinte es anscheinend ernst und offensichtlich auch noch gut, und er hatte keine Lust, ihr lang und breit zu erklären, dass er aufgrund seiner Koboldvorfahren genauso viel oder wenig mit diesem Mädchen mit Stromkarlblut gemein hatte wie alle anderen Schlossbewohner. Und auch seine Erfahrungen mit diskriminierenden Äußerungen und Verhaltensweisen, meist auf seine Zwergenhaftigkeit bezogen, ließen sich wohl kaum mit denen des Mädchens vergleichen. Und so wie er Miss Harper während des Einführungsgesprächs und in ihrer ersten Zauberkunststunde erlebt hatte, handelte es sich bei ihr um eine sehr selbstbewusste Person, die auch keine ungewöhnlichen Probleme mit ihren Klassenkameraden hatte. Nun, vielleicht wusste Miss Clearwater mehr, als sie ihm sagen wollte. Immerhin war das ja eine ihrer Aufgaben als Vertrauensschülerin. Eine kurze Unterhaltung konnte ja nicht schaden. Er gab nickend sein Einverständnis und wandte sich dem nächsten Punkt zu.

Insgesamt brauchten sie über eine Stunde, um sämtliche organisatorischen Fragen abzuarbeiten. Die danach einsetzenden Kopfschmerzen ließen Filius seinen Kaffeekonsum bedauern. Aber er war froh, das lästige Tagesgeschäft erledigt und die erste Schulwoche überstanden zu haben, zog sich in seine Räume zurück, schluckte einen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen und legte sich hin, um ein Nickerchen zu machen, aus dem er rechtzeitig zum Abendessen frisch und munter wieder erwachte.

* * *


	8. Just What The Truth Is …

* * *

**8****. Just What The Truth Is …  
**(Nights In White Satin – The Moody Blues)

* * *

»Der Blödmann? Bäh!«, sagte Morag, und auch Luna fiel in Padmas Kichern ein, als sie den angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck sah, mit dem Morag Mandy bedachte. Allerdings ließ sich Mandy nicht so einfach von ihrem Standpunkt abbringen.

»Aber du musst doch zugeben, dass er von allen Lehrern noch am besten aussieht. Seine langen blonden Haare …«, versuchte sie die Wahl Lockharts zu ihrem ganz persönlichen Lieblingslehrer zu verteidigen.

»Mein Einwand bezog sich nicht darauf, was er auf dem Kopf hat, sondern was sich ein paar Zentimeter darunter tut«, wandte Morag mit gerümpfter Nase ein.

»Oder auch nicht tut«, sprang ihr Padma bei, die neben ihr ihm Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saß. »Ich glaub', Lockhart ist so hohl im Kopf, dass der einzige Schrecken, den er jemals 'ner Banshee eingejagt hat, der ›Horror vacui‹ war.«

Die Runde der Mädchen kicherte, obwohl Mandy beleidigt tat und sich ein Kissen vom Bett schnappte, ausholte und Padma damit eines über den Kopf zog. Aber Padma störte das kaum. Sie ließ sich nach hinten fallen und lachte am Boden liegend nur noch mehr. Nur Lisa blieb ziemlich ernst und grinste unsicher, fiel Luna auf. Wie sich herausstellte, war sie jedoch keineswegs heimlich in Lockhart verschossen und beleidigt, weil sich Padma über ihn lustig gemacht hatte, sondern sie wusste einfach nicht, dass Horror vacui »Furcht vor der Leere« bedeutete. Und nachdem Morag ihr lang und breit erklärt musste, dass das eine Anspielung auf den fehlenden Inhalt des Kopfes ihres blondgelockten Verteidigungslehrers gewesen sein sollte, war es naturgemäß überhaupt nicht mehr lustig.

Das plötzliche grelle Aufflackern eines gleißend hellen Blitzes zerstörte das gemütliche, orange-gelbe Kerzenlicht, in das ihre Mitternachtsparty getaucht war. Das Rumsen – ein dumpfer Knall wie von einer Explosion und kein langsames Rollen – des Donners ließ sie alle zusammenzucken. Der Blitz musste ganz in der Nähe eingeschlagen haben.

Während das Grollen langsam verklang, dankte Luna Professor Sinistra insgeheim dafür, dass diese die heutige Astronomiestunde abgesagt hatte. Üblicherweise war das Wetter kein Grund, eine Stunde ausfallen zu lassen, denn schließlich gab es Teleskopzauber, mit denen man trotz Wolken- und Regenschleiern ungestört den Himmel beobachten konnte. Aber da war doch ein Unterschied zwischen schlechtem Wetter und dem Weltuntergang.

Auch die anderen Mädchen verfielen einen Moment lang in unbehagliches Schweigen. Morag war die Einzige, die den Sturm vollauf zu genießen schien. Sie war sogar aufgesprungen und zum Fenster gestürzt. Luna bezweifelte, dass Morag da draußen etwas erkennen konnte. Der Blitz würde wohl kaum in einen der Schlosstürme eingeschlagen haben – wozu gab es die Schutzzauber? – und selbst wenn er einen Baum im Verbotenen Wald getroffen hätte, der undurchdringliche Vorhang des unablässig herabprasselnden Regens würde ein Feuer schnell wieder zum Verlöschen bringen.

»Ist noch Butterbier da?«, durchbrach Mandys Stimme die Stille, die sich über ihre Runde gelegt hatte.

Morag, ganz die perfekte Gastgeberin, denn schließlich war es ihre Feier, wandte sich vom Fenster ab und setzte sich wieder zu ihnen auf den Boden. Sie griff unter ihr Bett und zog etwas hervor.

»Die letzte Flasche«, meinte Morag bedauernd, als sie das Butterbier an Mandy reichte. Mandy öffnete die Flasche mit einem Klopfen ihres Zauberstabs und presste dann schnell ihren Mund auf die Öffnung, um zu verhindern, dass das Bier herausschäumte, obwohl das unnötig war. Sie nahm einen tiefen Zug, bevor sie die Flasche an Luna weiterreichte. Luna hatte eigentlich schon genug von Butterbier – immerhin war es schon das sechste, das herumging –, aber sie nahm doch noch einen Schluck, bevor sie die Flasche an Lisa weitergab. Sie mochte den leicht bitteren Nachgeschmack eigentlich ganz gern. Außerdem war sie ein bisschen stolz. Schließlich war sie es gewesen, die am Wochenende zum ersten Mal Butterbier mit aufs Zimmer gebracht hatte.

Ihre nachträgliche Geburtstagsfeier war ein voller Erfolg gewesen, obwohl es die erste gewesen war, die sie allein organisiert hatte. Hmm … oder genauer gesagt, es war die erste, deren Organisation sie _geleitet_ hatte. Die meiste Arbeit hatten natürlich die Jungs gehabt, die das Essen, die Knabbereien und die Getränke aus der Küche hatten heraufschaffen müssen. Aber sie hatte es immerhin organisiert, sonst hätten die Jungs das wohl kaum so reibungslos über die Bühne gebracht. Auf jeden Fall war die Party ein großer Erfolg gewesen, und nicht einmal das Auftauchen von Clearwater, die kurz nach Mitternacht plötzlich in der Tür gestanden und einen riesigen Aufstand veranstaltet hatte, weil die Jungs nicht in ihrem eigenen Zimmer gewesen waren, sondern mitten Mädchenschlafsaal auf dem Boden gesessen oder auf die Betten gelümmelt herumgelegen waren, hatte ihre Party verderben können. Simon und Anthony hatte nachher noch ein bisschen Ärger mit Flitwick gehabt, weil sie die magischen Barrieren ausgetrickst hatten, die normalerweise dafür sorgten, dass sich nach dem Zapfenstreich keine Jungs im Mädchenschlafsaal aufhalten konnten. Als Strafarbeit hatten sie für Professor Flitwick einen langen Aufsatz darüber verfassen müssen, wie sie es geschafft hatten, den Bann- und Alarmzaubern des Ravenclawturms vorzugaukeln, dass der Mädchenschlafsaal – bis auf ein kleines Stück Teppich in der Ecke – nicht wirklich der Mädchenschlafsaal, sondern ein Teil des Treppenhauses sei. Zum Glück war Professor Flitwick viel zu nachsichtig, um seine Ravenclaws richtig streng zu bestrafen. Besonders dann, wenn deren Regelverstöße mit dem Einsatz interessanter Magie einhergingen. Luna war froh darüber, denn sie sonst hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich stellen und die Schuld auf sich nehmen müssen. Schließlich hatte sie die beiden angestiftet.

Sie sah zu Mandy, die gerade wieder nach der leeren Flasche griff, die in der Mitte des Kreises lag, den sie zusammen bildeten. Auf die Idee mit der Flasche war Lisa gekommen. Luna hatte dieses Spiel noch nie zuvor gespielt, aber zumindest Mandy und Padma hatten gewusst, worum es dabei ging. Luna fand es schade, dass ihr nicht schon für ihre Geburtstagsfeier etwas Ähnliches eingefallen war. Die Sache hätte bestimmt doppelt soviel Spaß gemacht, wenn auch Jungs dabei gewesen wären, so viel glaubte Luna verstanden zu haben. Die Regeln schienen geradezu darauf ausgelegt, es mit Jungs zu spielen. Außer man war sehr wahrheitsliebend, und wer war das schon, wenn er nicht dazu gezwungen war?

Der Stoß, den Mandy der Flasche gab, war nicht sehr stark. Schon nach zwei oder drei Umdrehungen kam sie zum Stillstand und zeigte diesmal auf Lisa. Wie Luna es erwartet hatte, entschied sich Lisa auch dieses Mal für »Wahrheit«. Bisher hatten alle fast nur Wahrheit gewählt, weil es nicht viel Interessantes zu tun gab. Angeblich machte es keinen Spaß, etwas anderes als Wahrheit zu nehmen, wenn man ohne Jungs spielte. Luna verstand zwar, wie das gemeint war, aber sie fand es viel gefährlicher, andauernd ohne Lügen auskommen zu müssen. Obwohl gerade sie ja eigentlich einige Übung darin haben sollte.

»Wenn du die freie Auswahl hättest, mit welchem der Jungs würdest du dann am liebsten gehen?«, stellte Mandy die nicht gerade originelle Standardfrage. Die aber nötig war, weil alle anderen – sogar Luna – schon auf sie geantwortet hatten. Und die Antworten waren sehr aufschlussreich gewesen.

Natürlich hatte Luna, als sie an der Reihe gewesen war, einen Moment lang überlegt, ob sie lügen sollte, aus alter Gewohnheit dann aber ehrlich geantwortet. Und sie hatte ja nur den Namen sagen müssen und nicht, warum. Obwohl sie auch das hätte zugeben können, ohne sich lächerlich zu machen. _Niemand_ konnte bestreiten, dass Su nicht nur die schönsten Augen hatte – mandelförmig, dunkel und hübscher noch als Padmas –, sondern auch das süßeste und schüchternste Lächeln von allen Jungs, die mit ihnen in Ravenclaw waren. Die anderen waren ziemlich überrascht gewesen, dass sie nicht Terry, Simon oder Anthony genannt hatte, und hatten sich das auch anmerken lassen. Anscheinend hatten die anderen Mädchen allesamt angenommen, dass sie unsterblich in einen der drei verliebt wäre. Die anderen hatten ihr erzählt, dass sie auf Simon getippt hätten, der aber laut Gerüchteküche nichts von ihr wissen wollte, weil sie schließlich viel jünger sei, weshalb sie sich angeblich jetzt Anthony an den Hals geworfen hätte. Luna war aus dem Lachen gar nicht mehr herausgekommen.

Lisa hatte sich anscheinend endlich zu einer Antwort durchgerungen. »J Justin …, denk' ich.«

Sofort setzte Protest von Mandy ein: »Einer von unseren! Nicht von der ganzen Schule!«

Lisa runzelte unwillig die Stirn. »Das hast du aber nicht –«

»Das versteht sich doch von selbst!«, warf Mandy ein. »Oder glaubst du, ich hätt' mich für Stephen entschieden, wenn ich die ganze Schule zur Auswahl gehabt hätte?«

Zustimmendes Nicken kam nicht nur von Padma und Morag, auch Luna musste zugeben, dass sie zumindest wesentlich länger hätte nachdenken müssen, wenn auch die anderen Häuser und vielleicht sogar noch ältere Schüler zur Auswahl gestanden hätten. Es schien nur gerecht, dass sich auch Lisa für einen der sieben Zweitklässler aus Ravenclaw entscheiden musste.

»Öhh …«, tat Lisa unschlüssig, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schloss die Augen, als wollte sie, dass auch wirklich jede von ihnen mitbekam, dass sie jetzt ganz genau nachdenken musste. Als sie schlussendlich zögernd »Kevin« antwortete, hatte Luna den Verdacht, dass das eher eine Ausrede aus Verlegenheit als die Wahrheit gewesen war. Aber ganz sicher konnte man sich bei solchen Sachen nie sein. Die _wirkliche_ Wahrheit konnte man nicht einmal mit Hilfe von Magie _ganz_ sicher feststellen.

Lisa machte weiter, und diesmal traf es Morag. Luna fand nicht unbedingt, dass die Information, dass Morag noch nie einen Jungen geküsst hatte, mit dem sie nicht verwandt war, eine große Neuigkeit darstellte oder besonders wissenswert war, aber langsam gingen ihnen wohl auch die Fragen aus. Morag zweiter Versuch – beim ersten hatte die Flasche wieder auf sie selber gezeigt – brachte dann jedoch ein interessantes Ergebnis. Luna war wieder an der Reihe. Und sie hatte überhaupt keine Lust, noch einmal irgendeine dumme Frage über Jungs zu beantworten. Noch bevor Morag anfangen konnte, verkündete sie laut und deutlich »Pflicht!«.

Morag war nicht überrascht – oder ließ sich ihre Überraschung nicht anmerken – und musterte Luna nachdenklich. Scheinbar gedankenverloren spielte sie mit der Phiole aus unzerbrechlichem Kristall, die sie heute Abend wie einen Talisman um den Hals trug. Der Inhalt wirkte schwarz im Licht der Kerzen, aber Luna wusste natürlich, dass die Flüssigkeit darin rot war.

Morag würde die Phiole auch nur heute offen tragen und auch das nur, um vor den anderen Mädchen damit anzugeben. Die Tradition erlaubte es zwar, ein paar Tropfen des ersten Blutes aufzuheben, und niemand würde sie ihr wegnehmen, aber es war trotzdem … nun, _anrüchig_. Blutmagie war nun einmal verboten, und gerade _diese_ Art von Blut ließ sich für ein paar äußerst mächtige Zauber und Liebestränke verwenden. Eben deshalb war es ja Tradition, dass jedes Mädchen ein paar Tropfen davon aufhob. Auch Luna hatte eine leere Phiole nur für diesen Zweck dabei, wie wahrscheinlich die meisten Mädchen außer den muggelstämmigen, bei denen so etwas angeblich unbekannt war, wie Lisa behauptet hatte. Aber Luna rechnete nicht damit, dass es bei ihr in absehbarer Zeit soweit sein würde. Sie war die Jüngste, und bisher hatten gerade einmal Morag und Lisa ihre ersten Blutungen gehabt.

Morag grinste sie plötzlich herausfordernd an und leerte die letzte Flasche Butterbier mit einem Zug. Dann hielt sie die leere Flasche Luna hin. »Besorg noch mehr Butterbier!«, forderte sie Luna auf. Luna schien es fast, als rechne Morag damit, dass sie sich doch noch zu »Wahrheit« umentscheiden würde. Aber dazu gab es nun wirklich keinen Grund. Mehr Bier zu besorgen, sollte kein Problem sein.

»Mhmm«, stimmte sie zu und stand auf. Sie stampfte ein paarmal mit dem linken Fuß auf, der ihr wohl durch das lange Sitzen im Schneidersitz eingeschlafen war und nun kribbelte und sich gar nicht wie ihr eigener anfühlte.

»Kann ein bisschen dauern«, stellte sie klar und zog ihren Zauberstab hinter dem Ohr hervor.

Die anderen hatten wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie tatsächlich aufbrechen würde. Padma schüttelte den Kopf, während Mandy eine Bemerkung darüber machte, dass doch erst übermorgen Vollmond wäre. Luna lächelte sie nur beruhigend an.

»Keine Angst. Ich lass' mich nicht erwischen«, versicherte sie ihnen. »Jedenfalls nicht so leicht«, fügte sei einen Moment später hinzu, da man sich seiner Sache nie _zu_ sicher sein durfte.

Sie überlegte noch kurz, ob sie barfuß gehen sollte, aber obwohl das die leiseste Möglichkeit gewesen wäre, schlüpfte sie dann doch schnell in ihre Hausschuhe. Nur wenige Flure des Schlosses waren mit Teppichen ausgelegt, und die Steinfußböden fühlten sich für nackte Fußsohlen nach ein paar Schritten fast so kalt an, als liefe man über blankes Eis, wie sie aus Erfahrung wusste.

Sie spürte die Blicke und das Kopfschütteln der anderen Mädchen noch im Rücken, als sie die Tür zum Schlafsaal schon wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Sie hätte beinahe losgekichert. Wenn Morag und die anderen wüssten, wie oft sie schon nachts durch das Schloss gestreift war. Natürlich war sie letztes Jahr oft mit den Jungs unterwegs gewesen, was die anderen Mädchen mindestens ein Mal auch bemerkt hatten. Aber nicht immer hatte sie Gesellschaft gehabt. Manchmal war sie auch allein durch das Schloss gestreift, hatte die Gänge und Treppenhäuser erkundet und sich mit all den Porträts und Geistern unterhalten, die ihren Weg gekreuzt hatten.

Luna zauberte ein Diebeslicht, steckte ihren Zauberstab danach jedoch nicht wieder an seinen Platz hinter dem Ohr, sondern hielt ihn weiter zauberbereit in der Hand. Wenn sie einem der nachts patrouillierenden Professoren begegnen sollte, würde es ihr zwar nichts helfen, aber Filch, Mrs. Norris und Vertrauensschüler auf Kontrollgängen würde ein kleiner Illusionszauber leicht davon überzeugen, dass sie nur einem der vielen Hogwartsgeister gegenüberstanden. Das Ganze war umso leichter, da sie in ihrem weißen Nachthemd sowieso schon halbwegs wie einer der Kindergeister aussah. Letztes Jahr jedenfalls hatte Filch sie ganz eindeutig für Myrtle gehalten, als sie ihm beinahe in die Arme gelaufen wäre. Es hatte nur einer kleinen Illusion bedurft, mit der sie sich einen leicht transparenten, farblosen Anschein gegeben hatte und die ihn hatte glauben lassen, sie schwebe über dem Boden, und er hatte sie überhaupt nicht weiter beachtet, war einfach an ihr vorbeispaziert, ohne ihr auch nur einen zweiten Blick zuzuwerfen.

Auf dem Weg nach unten traf sie niemanden auf der Wendeltreppe des Turms. Auch der Gemeinschaftsraum schien auf den ersten Blick leer. Die Graue Lady musste ihren allmitternächtlichen Auftritt schon lange hinter sich haben, und so rechnete Luna nicht damit, noch irgendeine Menschenseele hier unten anzutreffen. Doch aus einem Sessel vor dem Kamin kamen schwere, deutlich hörbare Atemzüge, noch kein richtiges Schnarchen, jedoch fehlte nicht viel, fand Luna. Es war einer der älteren Schüler, sogar ein Siebtklässler, wenn sie sich nicht irrte, dem ein dicker Wälzer auf der Brust lag und der offensichtlich über seiner schweren Lektüre eingedöst war.

Sie schlich sich an ihm vorbei zur Tür des Gemeinschaftsraums. Lautlos schwang diese auf, und Luna trat aus dem Ravenclawturm. Als sich die Tür wieder hinter ihr schloss, hoffte sie nur, dass ihr der Bronzeadler kein allzu schweres Rätsel stellen würde, wenn sie wieder zurückkam. Im Allgemeinen kam sie ganz gut mit ihm und seinen Rätseln zurecht, jedenfalls besser als viele andere, die sich oft nicht genug Zeit nahmen oder zu schnell aufgaben oder einfach nicht gründlich genug nachdachten.

Sie blieb kurz stehen, horchte und spähte den Gang hinunter, doch weder war etwas zu hören, noch ließ sich jemand im Schein ihres Diebeslichts oder der flackernden Lichtkegel sehen, die die Fackeln an den Steinwänden warfen. Sie ging den Gang entlang, bis sie zum Gemälde des alten Zauberers kam, der beleuchtet vom Schein eines Kaminfeuers und mehrerer Kerzen vor den hohen, in düstere Schatten getauchten Bücherregalen einer großen Bibliothek saß. Die Nickelbrille auf seiner langen Nase, das graue Kinnbärtchen und die lange Lesepfeife verliehen ihm ein schrulliges Aussehen, das sie ein bisschen an das Porträt ihres Großvaters erinnerte, das im Arbeitszimmer ihres Dads hing. Der alte Zauberer saß in einem gemütlichen Sessel vor einem Kamin, die Beine hatte er hochgelegt, ein Buch im Schoß, und neben sich auf einem kleinen Tischchen hatte er seinen spitzen Hut abgelegt. Neben diesem stand ein Glas mit honigfarben schimmerndem Inhalt, vermutlich Feuerwhiskey oder etwas Vergleichbares, von dem er gelegentlich einen Schluck nahm, wenn er nicht gerade an seiner Pfeife paffte und Rauchringe in die Luft blies, in dem Buch blätterte oder einfach vor sich hin in das gemalte, flackernde Kaminfeuer starrte.

Luna mochte dieses spezielle Gemälde sehr, auch wenn sein Bewohner nicht sehr gesprächig war, vor allem, was »neugierige Fragen naseweiser kleiner Schulmädchen« betraf. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wer der dargestellte Zauberer gewesen war. Es gab keine Namensplakette, auf entsprechende Nachfragen reagierte der Bewohner des Bildes nicht, und auch keiner der anderen Schüler oder Lehrer, die sie gefragt hatte, wusste Genaueres – oder wollte etwas dazu sagen. Selbst unter den anderen Porträts gingen die verschiedensten Gerüchte über ihn um. Die einen gingen davon aus, dass der alte Zauberer entweder ein entfernter Verwandter Rowena Ravenclaws oder zumindest ein zu seiner Zeit berühmter Absolvent ihres Hauses gewesen war, während die anderen ihn für ein schlichte Allegorie des »Magus studiosus«, den Archetypus des leicht verrückten, von seiner Arbeit besessenen Forschungszauberers, ohne eigene Persönlichkeit und Erinnerungen hielten – woher sollte ein bloßes Sinnbild so etwas auch haben? Luna war das egal. Sie mochte den alten Zauberer, auch wenn dieser nicht auf Fragen antworten wollte, die sein früheres Leben betrafen – oder seine Lektüre oder den Inhalt seines Glases oder wie es sein konnte, dass ihm anscheinend niemals der Tabak für seine Pfeife ausging.

Sie räusperte sich vorsichtig und klopfte, als der Zauberer nicht reagierte, mit dem Zauberstab sanft an den Rahmen.

»Was?«, schreckte der Magier von seinem Buch hoch und die Lesepfeife entglitt seinem Mundwinkel und wäre beinahe zu Boden gefallen, wenn sie nicht in den Spalt zwischen Oberschenkel und Sesselarm gerutscht wäre, wo sie hängen blieb. Während der Zauberer wild herumfuhrwerkte und auf den Sessel schlug, wie um die verlorene Glut zu Tode zu klopfen, versuchte Luna ein Kichern zu unterdrücken und begann, um sich abzulenken, zu überlegen, ob in einem magischen Bild wohl ein Feuer ausbrechen konnte. Und wenn eines ausbrach, würde es genauso wie die lebendigen Bewohner der Gemälde von einem Bild zum anderen springen können und so letztendlich alle gemalten Zimmer, Häuser, Landschaften auf der ganzen Welt verbrennen?

Hmm … Wenigstens die Bilder, in denen es stark regnete oder die das Meer oder große Seen zeigten, wären wahrscheinlich sicher. Alle Porträts würden sich auf den Bildern von großen Segel- und Piratenschiffen versammeln oder in anderen Szenen, mit ausreichend Wasser, Eimerketten bilden, um das weitere Vordringen des Feuers schon am Bildrand in Rahmennähe aufzuhalten – aber woher sollten die Gemalten nur genügend Eimer nehmen?

Sie rief sich selbst zur Ordnung. Die Vorstellung war sogar ihr zu absurd. Außerdem, wenn so etwas tatsächlich hätte geschehen können, dann wäre es bestimmt auch schon längst einmal passiert, und die meisten Bilder würden nur noch verkohlte Überreste und graue Aschehaufen zeigen. Wahrscheinlich konnte in einem Bild gar kein Feuer ausbrechen, oder, falls doch, dann wenigstens nicht auf andere überspringen.

»Miss Lovegood«, grummelte der alte Zauberer schließlich verärgert, als er wieder alles unter Kontrolle und sich wieder geordnet hatte. »Was verschafft mir das zweifelhafte Vergnügen Ihres Besuchs zu dieser _verboten_ späten Stunde?«

Luna grinste und knickste vor ihm, um sich für die Störung und den Schrecken, den sie ihm eingejagt hatte, zu entschuldigen, bevor sie antwortete.

»Tut mir ja so leid, dass ich Sie störe, ehrenwerter Magus«, begann sie und war stolz, dass sie dabei völlig ernst klang. »Aber ich müsste kurz in die Küche und wollte Sie bitten, für mich einen Blick in die Korridore zu werfen. Wäre das wohl möglich?«

Sie schickte zur Sicherheit noch einen Knicks nach, denn der alte Zauberer beäugte sie misstrauisch, als hätte er den leisen Verdacht, dass sie ihn auf den Arm nehmen wolle. Aber natürlich ließ er sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen, mit seinen besonderen Fähigkeiten anzugeben. Luna neigte nicht zuletzt aufgrund dieses Charakterzugs eher der Seite derjenigen zu, die glaubten, dass das Original des gemalten Zauberers seinerzeit ein Ravenclaw gewesen war. Obwohl sich natürlich auch Gryffindors manchmal ziemlich großspurig aufführten und der Eingang zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum ebenfalls im siebten Stock – gar nicht weit von hier – zu finden war. Aber die Vorstellung, dass sich ein Gryffindor ausgerechnet in einer Bibliothek für die Nachwelt verewigen ließ, widersprach doch jeglicher Lebenserfahrung. Wenn man von Ausnahmen wie Hermione Granger einmal absah, die eher noch die Regel bestätigten.

Der gemalte Magier grummelte in seinem Sessel etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, tat ihr dann aber doch den Gefallen, wie sie gehofft hatte. Er setzte sich zuerst seinen spitzen Hut auf, bevor er den Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel gleiten ließ, damit herumwedelte und knurrend ein »_Exspecto oculum!_« herausschnauzte.

Vor ihm entstand, mitten in der Luft schwebend, ein irisierendes, kugelförmiges Gebilde, das nur sehr entfernt einem Auge ähnelte, da es nirgends eine Pupille aufwies. Auf einen Wink des alten Zauberers hin schoss es blitzartig zur Seite und verschwand aus dem Rahmen des Bildes.

»Sie haben meine Frage … immer noch nicht … beantwortet …, Miss Lovegood«, sagte der Zauberer dann, nachdem er seine Pfeife mit Tabak aus einem kleinen Kästchen wieder gestopft hatte, nun das Mundstück seiner Pfeife im Mundwinkel hielt und paffend dabei war, die Glut mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs wieder in Gang zu setzen. »Wieso sind Sie so spät … noch unterwegs?«, fuhr er fort und zog fragend eine seiner buschigen Augenbrauen hoch.

Luna wusste nicht so recht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Wenn sie ihm sagte, dass die Mädchen eine Party feierten, würde der alte Zauberer sich bestimmt nach dem Anlass erkundigen. Nicht dass sie ein Problem damit hatte, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Das Gemälde des Magus gehörte zu den wenigen, die sich nicht am üblichen Klatsch und Tratsch der übrigen Porträts beteiligten, aber sie fand es ein bisschen seltsam, dem alten Mann zu erzählen, dass Morag ihre erste Periode bekommen hatte und sie deshalb feierten. Wer wusste, wie lange das Bild schon hier hing? Vielleicht hatte es noch sehr mittelalterliche Vorstellungen und war peinlich berührt, wenn sie ihm die Wahrheit sagte?

»Wir feiern ein, hmm, Mä… äh, _Frauenfest_«, sagte sie schließlich nach kurzem Überlegen. Eine Kompromissformulierung. Wenn der alte Zauberer wirklich mehr wissen wollte, wusste er so wenigstens, worauf er sich mit einer Nachfrage einließe.

Der alte Mann warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu, bis ihm plötzlich ein Licht aufzugehen schien. »Sie feiern Ihre Menarche?«, fragte er und klang dabei keineswegs verlegen, sondern ausschließlich überrascht. »Sind Sie dafür nicht ein bisschen zu jung, Miss Lovegood?«

Seltsamerweise fühlte sich jetzt Luna etwas peinlich berührt. »Ich bin zwölf!«, stellte sie klar. »Aber es ist nicht meine Feier«, fügte sie hinzu, um jeglichen Missverständnissen vorzubeugen. Vielleicht stimmte es ja wirklich, dass Mädchen in früheren Zeiten sehr viel später ihre ersten Blutungen bekommen hatten, wie Lisa behauptet hatte. Ihre Muggelmutter hatte ihr das angeblich jedenfalls erzählt. Und falls das wirklich stimmte: Konnte das Bild schon so uralt sein, dass es ihm seltsam vorkam, wenn zwölf- oder dreizehnjährige Mädchen zum ersten Mal ihre Periode bekamen?

Zum Glück wurde sie durch die Rückkehr des Zauberauges, das seine Blitzrunde durch die anderen Gemälde offenbar schon beendet hatte und wieder in der Bibliothek des alten Zauberers auftauchte, davor bewahrt, weitere Fragen zu diesen Themen beantworten zu müssen. Das Auge hielt vor seinem Beschwörer an. Luna konnte nichts erkennen, aber der Magier begann nach ein paar Sekunden vor sich hin zu murmeln.

»Mr. Filch schläft tief und fest«, stellte er fest. »Auch von den Professoren scheint keiner mehr unterwegs zu sein – jedenfalls nicht da, wo zugängliche Bilder hängen«, schränkte er ein. »Mrs. Norris jagt im Keller, nicht weit von der Küche, aber ich darf wohl davon ausgehen, dass unser Kätzchen kein Problem für Sie sein wird, oder, Miss Lovegood?«

Luna nickte nur. Auch wenn Mrs. Norris eine geradezu unheimliche Fähigkeit hatte, Filch auf den Plan zu rufen, so stellte sie doch trotzdem höchstens ein kleines Ärgernis dar, wenn sie alleine unterwegs war. Ob nun gewöhnliche Katze oder doch Kniesel – ein Illusionszauber würde in jedem Fall verhindern, dass sie misstrauisch wurde.

»Und außer Ihnen sind noch drei andere Schüler unterwegs«, schloss der alte Zauber und in seiner Stimme schwang erhebliche Missbilligung mit. »Als gäbe es keinen Zapfenstreich«, fügte er empört hinzu. »Einer ist auf dem Rückweg von der Eulerei, und zwei andere sind allein in einem Klassenzimmer im fünften Stock und –« Der Zauberer verstummte plötzlich und starrte offensichtlich sprachlos auf das vor ihm schwebende Zauberauge. Nach einem kurzen Moment schnalzte er mit der Zunge, und kopfschüttelnd entließ er das Auge mit einem Wink der rechten Hand, das daraufhin in einer bunten Wolke verschwand. Ein paarmal zog er dann heftig paffend an seiner langen Lesepfeife, die ihm offenbar beinahe wieder ausgegangen war.

»Jedenfalls ist der Weg frei, soweit ich das von hier aus sagen kann«, grummelte er undeutlich zwischen den Zähnen hervor, die auf dem Pfeifenstiel herumzukauen schienen, und nickte ihr zu. »Viel Glück«, sagte er noch, wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu und damit war Luna offensichtlich entlassen.

Sie knickste noch einmal und sagte höflich »Danke«, was der alte Zauberer nur mit einem Brummen beantwortete, während er in seinem Buch zu blättern begann.

Natürlich waren die Auskünfte des Gemäldes keine Garantie, nicht erwischt zu werden. Die Informationen des Magus waren nicht so zuverlässig, wie es ihre Sicht gewesen wäre. Nicht dass sie sich deswegen ihre Visionen zurückgewünscht hätte – sie schauderte bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran –, aber gerade bei solchen nächtlichen Ausflügen wäre die eine oder andere Ahnung, was die Zukunft bringen mochte und was oder wer wohl hinter der nächsten Ecke stehen und auf sie warten würde, gar nicht so übel gewesen. Trotzdem war sie ohne den Fluch ihrer ständigen Zukunftsvisionen sehr viel besser dran, daran gab es für Luna keinen Zweifel.

In diesem Moment – sie war inzwischen den Korridor weiter entlang gegangen und stand nun im dunklen Bereich zwischen zwei Fackeln, nur beleuchtet von ihrem Diebeslicht – sah sie eine kleine, weiße Gestalt am anderen Ende des Ganges um die Ecke biegen. Beinahe hätte sie die Erscheinung für einen Geist gehalten, jedoch kannte sie alle Geister von Hogwarts und außerdem neigten diese dazu, direkt aus den Wänden zu treten und nur selten die in ihren Augen umständlich verschlungenen Korridore des Schlosses zu benutzen. Luna blieb ruhig stehen und beobachtete die Gestalt, die ohne erkennbares Lumos vorsichtig durch den Gang schlich – was aber nicht heißen musste, dass sie nicht ein Diebeslicht oder etwas Ähnliches benutzte, wie Luna selbst es ja auch tat.

Die kleine Gestalt kam Luna schon bekannt vor, noch ehe jene den Lichtkegel einer der Wandfackeln streifte. Doch die rötlichen Haare, die im gelben Schein der Flammen aufleuchteten, hätten auch ihre letzten Zweifel beseitigt. Die schleichende Gestalt war Ginny, die offensichtliche eine nächtliche Erkundungstour durch das Schloss machte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie eben erst den Gryffindorturm verlassen, denn aus der Richtung, aus der sie kam, konnte sie nicht der Schüler sein, der in der Eulerei gewesen war, und hier und im Gang, der zum Gryffindorturm führte, gab es so viele Gemälde, dass dem Zauberauge des alten Magiers ein kleines Mädchen nicht hätte entgehen dürfen. Seltsam war nur, dass sich Ginny so … _verstohlen_ bewegte. Sie schien richtig Übung darin zu haben, und das sah ihr irgendwie gar nicht ähnlich.

Luna überlegte kurz, ob sie Ginny einen kleinen Schrecken einjagen sollte, aber sie beschränkte sich dann doch darauf, sich zu räuspern. Angesichts der panischen Reaktion Ginnys war das wohl auch klüger gewesen. Wenn sie schon wegen eines Räusperns derart erschrocken reagierte, wie hätte sie dann erst auf die Illusion eines Geistes reagiert? Ginny hatte unfassbar schnell ihren Zauberstab gezückt und hielt ihn zauberbereit erhoben. Ihr Gesicht zeigte jedoch keine Spur von Angst und wirkte völlig gelassen – geradezu beunruhigend ruhig kam es Luna vor.

»Ich bin's nur«, beeilte sie sich so leise wie möglich den Gang hinunter zu rufen. »Luna«, fügte sie zur Sicherheit hinzu, falls Ginny sie nicht am Klang ihrer Stimme erkennen sollte.

Zuerst rührte sich Ginny überhaupt nicht, starrte ausdruckslos ins Dunkel vor sich und hielt immer noch den Zauberstab drohend erhoben. Luna wollte gerade noch einmal wiederholen, was sie gerufen hatte, aber dann entspannte sich Ginny sichtlich, ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken und sah sich etwas verwirrt um. Luna machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, bis sie im Schein der nächsten Fackel stand, damit Ginny sehen konnte, dass sie es wirklich war und nicht irgendein Trick von Peeves, der immer gern seinen Schabernack mit den Erstklässlern trieb.

»Luna?«, fragte Ginny und klang dabei so verblüfft, als würde sie Luna gerade erst richtig bemerken. »Was machst du …?«, begann sie, brach dann aber ab.

Luna sah sie besorgt an. Ginny wirkte wie eine Schlafwandlerin, die man gerade aus ihrer Trance geweckt hatte. Luna selbst hatte zwar noch keine Erfahrungen im Schlafwandeln gesammelt, weder am eigenen Leib noch mit anderen, aber so ähnlich stellte sie es sich vor, wenn jemand schlafwandelte.

»Geht es dir gut?«, fragte sie Ginny und näherte sich ihr vorsichtig. »Alles in Ordnung?«

Dabei nahm sie Ginnys Hand, die immer noch den Zauberstab umklammert hatte, und tätschelte sie ganz leicht, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst hätte tun können. Sie hoffte bloß, dass Ginny keinen Schock erlitten hatte.

Aber das andere Mädchen schien mit einem Mal wieder völlig klar. »Was machst du hier? Mitten in der Nacht?«, wollte sie von Luna wissen.

Luna legte den Kopf schief und sah Ginny nachdenklich an. Anscheinend kam diese aber trotzdem nicht auf die Idee, dass die gleiche Frage mit gleichem Recht eigentlich auch ihr gestellt werden könnte.

Luna seufzte und antwortete: »Ich bin auf dem Weg in die Küche. Wir … hmm, wir haben eine kleine Feier, und ich hol' gerade noch ein paar Flaschen Butterbier.«

Ginny warf ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zu, sagte aber nicht dazu.

»Und …«, erkundigte sich Luna, weil sie seit dem ersten Schultag kaum Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, sich mit Ginny zu unterhalten, »wie gefällt es dir in Gryffindor? Sind die anderen Erstklässler in Ordnung?«

»Doch«, kam nach kurzem Zögern die wenig überzeugend klingende Antwort von Ginny. »Gryffindor ist toll, und die meisten sind richtig nett.«

Luna fand, dass Ginnys Lächeln etwas gezwungen wirkte. Wenn Padma das nächste Mal ihre Zwillingsschwester bei den Gryffindors besuchte, würde sie vielleicht einmal mitgehen und Ginny einen Besuch abstatten. Das Mädchen schien nicht besonders glücklich. Und es gab da diese Gerüchte, dass die Gryffindors manchmal noch schlimmere Ekel sein konnten als die Slytherins, wenn sie wollten. Oder wenn ihnen die Nase von jemandem nicht passte. So lautete jedenfalls die gemeinsame Einschätzung der Häuser Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, wenn diese auch zum großen Teil auf unbestätigten Gerüchten und unbegründeten Vorurteilen fußen mochte – Lunas eigene Erfahrungen mit den Gryffindors waren bisher nur spärlich, aber durchaus angenehm gewesen, beschränkten sich jedoch auf Jungs. Vielleicht waren die Mädchen des Löwenhauses allesamt ein bisschen zickig, wie es Löwinnen nun einmal sein konnten. Wenn man an Professor McGonagall dachte, war der Gedanken wohl nicht völlig von der Hand weisen.

Doch derartige Überlegung sollte sie vielleicht in Ginnys Gegenwart besser nicht laut aussprechen, fiel ihr da ein. Irgendwie sah das Mädchen immer noch sehr verloren aus, wie sie da mit ihren wilden roten Haaren und dem weißen Nachthemdchen in diesem dunklen Gang stand. Und beim spärlichen Licht der Fackeln auch kaum etwas erkennen konnte, kam es Luna in den Sinn. Die Erstklässler waren bestimmt noch nicht mit den Lichtzaubern durch, und die »Gryffindoofs« waren sowieso nicht als Blitzmerker verschrien – wenn man von ein paar extremen Ausnahmen absah, die sich eben darum besonders krass von der Regel abhoben und herausstachen.

Kurzentschlossen hakte sie sich bei Ginny unter. »Ich bring' dich zur Dicken Dame zurück«, verkündete sie und zog sie mit sich, ohne ihr Zeit zum Überlegen zu lassen.

Sie würde bestimmt nicht ein kleines, gerade mal elf Jahre altes Mädchen allein durch die dunklen Korridore des Schlosses tappen lassen. Noch dazu, wenn sie dieses Mädchen als Freundin betrachtete. Und was sie selbst mit elf schon alles angestellt hatte, und wie oft sie allein auf Erkundung durch das Schloss gewandert war, spielte in diesem Zusammenhang überhaupt keine Rolle.

Luna musste sich jedoch nicht besonders anstrengen. Ginny sträubte sich keineswegs und ließ sich widerstandslos zurück zum Eingang des Gryffindorturms führen. Während des ganzen Weges verhielt sie sich schweigsam, und Luna machte sich allmählich echte Sorgen um sie. Deshalb lud sie Ginny ein, noch bevor sie sich von ihr verabschiedete und ihr eine »Gute Nacht« wünschte, sie doch am nächsten Tag, oder wann immer sie Lust hätte, im Ravenclawturm zu besuchen. Ginny schien sich wirklich über die Einladung zu freuen, und Luna erklärte ihr noch, wo der Eingang zum Turm zu finden war und dass sie ruhig an die Tür klopfen und losschreien solle, wenn der Bronzeadler Schwierigkeiten machte. Ginny wirkte zwar etwas verständnislos angesichts ihrer Anweisungen, machte aber plötzlich einen sehr müden und erschöpften Eindruck, begann ununterbrochen zu gähnen und schien sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten zu können.

Als das andere Mädchen durch das Porträtloch verschwunden war, plauderte Luna noch ein paar Minuten mit der Dicken Dame, die für jedes bisschen Klatsch und Tratsch immer sehr dankbar war, da sie ihren angestammten Platz nur selten verlassen konnte und viele der kleinen Affären und Skandälchen der gemalten Bewohner von Hogwarts nur als allerletzte – wenn überhaupt – mitbekam.

Dann machte sie sich eilig auf den Weg in die Küche, um ein paar Flaschen Butterbier zu besorgen und ihre nächtliche Odyssee endlich zu Ende zu bringen, bevor Morag und die anderen noch einschliefen, ehe sie wieder mit ihrer Beute zurückkam. Vielleicht hätte sie doch besser »Wahrheit« nehmen sollen.

* * *

Fred stolperte und wäre beinahe vornüber auf den Waldboden gefallen, als sein Bruder ihn an der Robe zog. Er schaffte es so eben noch, sich an einem herunterhängenden Zweig eines Baumes festzuhalten und seinen Sturz wenigstens so weit abzubremsen, dass er sich im Fallen drehen konnte und sich beinahe sanft auf den weichen Waldboden absetzte, wo er für einen Moment verdattert sitzen blieb und auf den bleichen Vollmond starrte, der durch die Zweige schimmerte.

Gleich darauf fluchte er leise, und dann wesentlich lauter, als sich das zuerst so bequeme Moospolster, auf dem er gelandet war, seiner seit Tagen von unaufhörlichen Regenfällen gespeisten Wasservorräte entledigte und ihm damit das Gefühl gab, als hätte er gerade in die Hose gemacht. Wobei sich das wesentlich wärmer angefühlt hatte, wenn ihn seine verschwommenen Erinnerungen an peinliche Kindheitserfahrungen nicht trogen.

Sämtliche Götter, Morganas Titten und Mordreds Blut verfluchend rappelte er sich hoch, wobei sich sein Hut in einer über ihm hängenden Astgabel verfing und ihm von Kopf gerissen wurde. Als er ihn wieder freizerrte, löste er damit zu allem Überfluss einen Schauer aus nassen, verwelkten, braunen Blättern und eiskalten Wassertropfen aus, die nur auf die Gelegenheit gewartet zu haben schienen, sich auf sein Haupt zu stürzen, um dann in seinen Nacken und unter den Kragen seiner Robe zu kriechen, wo es vor wenigen Augenblicken noch trocken und gemütlich warm gewesen war.

»Du Arsch!«, fauchte er George an und holte dabei bereits zu einem Tritt aus, der seinem Bruder eine Lehre sein sollte. Aber George nannte ihn nur einen »Tollpatsch«, grinste ihn dabei an und machte keinen Anstalten, sich zu wehren.

Angesichts der ekelhaft schlechten Laune und absolut trübsinnigen Leichenbittermiene, die George in den letzten Tagen andauernd mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte, war Fred von dessen fröhlichem Grinsen derart überrascht, dass er den Tritt nicht zu Ende führte, und sich darauf beschränkte, noch ein paar wohlgesetzte Beleidigungen an die Adresse seines Bruders zu richten. Mit dem willkommenen Erfolg, dass dieser nur noch breiter grinste.

Fred war mehr als erleichtert. George war seit Tagen unausstehlich gewesen. Es war schon den anderen Gryffindors aufgefallen, von denen sich ein paar sogar erkundigt hatten – manche dieser Arschlöcher mit einem deutlich hoffnungsvollen Unterton –, ob George – oder Fred, je nachdem, für wen sie ihn gerade hielten – etwa krank sei. Nur sie beide, Angelina und natürlich Alicia wussten, was wirklich mit ihm los war. Und Lee hatte vielleicht einen Verdacht, wenn Fred auch bezweifelte, dass Alicia ihm etwas erzählt hatte, aber Lee war nicht blöd und gehörte zu denen, die sich nicht nach dem Grund für Georges miese Laune erkundigte hatten – was für sich sprach.

Dabei glaubte Fred nicht, dass Alicia seinen Bruder absichtlich hatte kränken wollen. George war einfach mal wieder zu spät dran gewesen, wie so oft. Lee war eben ein bisschen schneller gewesen. Und viele hatten auch schon gewusst, dass Alicia und Lee jetzt zusammen waren. Aber George war anscheinend in anderen Sphären geschwebt und hatte nichts mitbekommen. Obwohl Fred nicht dabei gewesen war, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Alicia etwas anderes als so nett und freundlich wie irgend möglich den Korb verpackt hatte, den sie George gegeben hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte gerade _das_ der Laune seines Zwillingsbruders noch einen besonders tief angesetzten Schlag versetzt.

Als wäre die düstere Stimmung, die George seitdem verbreitet hatte, nicht genug gewesen, hatte dann auch noch Angelina begonnen, von Tag zu Tag zickiger zu werden. Genauer gesagt seit dem Tag, an dem auch sie erfahren hatte, dass Lee jetzt offiziell mit Alicia zusammen war. Anfangs wäre Fred am liebsten die Wände hochgegangen. Nicht genug damit, dass George um sich herum eine Laune wie auf einer Beerdigung verbreitet hatte, nein, jetzt war anscheinend auch noch seine eigene Freundin – mit der er immerhin schon fast seit einer Woche fest ging – eifersüchtig auf ihren Ex-Freund und eine ihrer besten Freundinnen. Wenigstens hatte Angelinas Eifersucht – im Gegensatz zu der extrem schlechten Laune Georges – einen nicht zu verachtenden Vorteil: So schnell und so weit wäre Fred hinsichtlich Küssen und Knutschen bei Angelina wahrscheinlich nicht gekommen, wenn sie nicht ihrerseits versucht hätte, Lee ebenfalls eifersüchtig zu machen, indem sie vor dessen Augen ihren neuen Freund, Fred eben, bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit angefallen hätte. Nicht dass sich Fred darüber beschweren wollte. Das war das Angenehmste in den letzten Tagen gewesen, wenn er sich auch darüber klar war, dass der Grund dafür sich langfristig als problematisch erweisen mochte, falls Angelina Lee nicht bald endgültig abschrieb.

»Was grinst du so blöd?«, schnauzte er George zur Sicherheit noch einmal an, aber der schien tatsächlich sein Tal des Trübsinns durchschritten zu haben, denn er zeigte nur auf Freds Schritt, wo der nasse Fleck sich von den hinteren Regionen seiner Robe nach vorne gearbeitet hatte, und lachte, zwar nahezu unhörbar, aber immerhin.

Fred sah an sich herunter und musste sich eingestehen, dass es wirklich so aussah, als hätte er sich gerade in seine Schulrobe erleichtert. Er fand es keineswegs lustig, und ganz sicher war es auch kein Grund für einen derart übertriebenen Heiterkeitsausbruch, wie ihn George gerade zur Schau stellte, aber allein schon wegen der Tatsache, dass sein Bruder jetzt wieder lachte, hatte sich dieser ganze verkorkste Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald gelohnt, samt Fallpirouette und nassem Hinterteil. Außer ein paar besonders schönen Efeublättern, einem einzelnen Haar, von dem sie nicht einmal sicher waren, ob es wirklich von einem Einhorn stammte, und ein paar unbedeutenden Kleinigkeiten, für die sie nicht extra eine Expedition in den Verbotenen Wald hätten unternehmen müssen, hatte ihnen ihr nächtlicher Ausflug nicht viel eingebracht.

Fred ließ sich noch einen Moment Zeit und regte sich ein bisschen mehr als nötig über seine nassen Sachen auf, und dass alles natürlich allein Georges Schuld gewesen sei, bevor er sich mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch wieder so gut wie möglich trockenlegte. Keine einfache Aufgabe, wenn man die entsprechenden Körperteile nicht sehen konnte, aber er meisterte sie bravourös, wie es sich für einen Weasley gehörte.

»Also, was ist los?«, wollte er schließlich von seinem immer noch schmunzelnden Zwilling wissen. »Warum hast du mich festgehalten?«

»Weil ich jemand auf der Karte gesehen hab'«, antwortete George. »Sieht so aus, als wären wir nicht die Einzigen, die heute Nacht unterwegs sind.«

»Zeig her«, forderte Fred ihn auf und nahm ihm die Karte ab. »Wo?«, fragte er ungeduldig, als er auf den ersten Blick niemanden erkennen konnte.

George sah ihm über die Schulter und deutete dann auf einen Punkt, der offensichtlich schnurstracks über das Schlossgelände lief und auf einen der Seiteneingänge des Schlosses zuhielt. Entweder war derjenige im Verbotenen Wald gewesen oder hatte Hagrid in seiner Hütte besucht. Eigentlich keine aufregende Sache, und Fred wollte George schon fragen, was die ganze Aufregung solle, da der Punkt so weit von ihnen weg war, dass derjenige sie keinesfalls hätte sehen können, wenn sie aus dem Wald gekommen wären. Aber dann bemerkte er es selbst. Wo normalerweise in winzigen Buchstaben der Name der Person geschrieben stand, die ihnen die Karte der Marodeure zeigte, war nur dünne, wackelnde Linien zu erkennen, als könne sich die Karte nicht für einen Namen entscheiden und würde nun mit fahrigen, zitternden Schlenkern alle Buchstaben des Alphabets – und einige buchstabenähnliche Symbole und Runen, die nicht zu irgendeinem Fred bekannten Zeichensatz gehörten – durchprobieren, ohne allerdings die richtigen zu finden.

»Scheiß! Drecks! Karte!« Fred fand einfach keine anderen Worte. Wenn er geglaubt hätte, dass es etwas nützen würde, hätte er sie kräftig durchgeschüttelt. Zuerst ließ die Karte sie letztes Jahr bei diesem Schleicher Grey im Stich, und nun das. Wenn man sich ansah, was ihnen die Bekanntschaft mit Grey eingebracht hatte – nichts als Ärger, wenn man von einem zugegebenermaßen ganz nützlichen Lichtzauber mal absah –, dann konnte man dieses erneute Versagen der Karte nur als äußerst schlechtes Omen werten. Und genau das war es in Freds Augen auch.

»Interessant, oder?«, fragte George scheinheilig, der sich über die Situation fast zu freuen schien. Fred knurrte nur unwillig und verfolgte den Weg des namenlosen Punktes weiter. Er hätte die Karte beinahe fallen lassen, als George direkt neben seinem Ohr scharf die Luft einsog.

»Was?«, fragte er seinen Bruder, aber der deutet nur auf die wirren, schwankenden Linien, wo eigentlich ein Name hätte stehen sollen und sagte: »Schau genau hin!«

Fred tat ihm den Gefallen, aber er konnte auch jetzt nichts Bedeutsames erkennen. Noch immer flackerten hin und wieder einzelne Buchstaben im Gewirr der zuckenden Linie auf, ohne allerdings einen Sinn oder gar einen vollständigen Namen zu ergeben. Der Punkt bewegte sich währenddessen weiter durch das Schloss, erklomm zielstrebig den ersten Stock, erreicht unbehelligt den zweiten – auf der Karte war niemand in der Nähe zu sehen, der durch die Gänge patrouilliert wäre, weder Professoren, noch Filch oder Vertrauensschüler –, und als er soeben den dritten betreten wollte, geschah es wieder, und dieses Mal sah es auch Fred. Ganz kurz, eine Sekunde höchstens, formten die zitternden Linien eine stabile Schrift und schrieben eine klare Buchstabenfolge, die Fred nur zu gut kannte: Ginevra Weasley.

Er starrte nur stumm auf den Namen, der gleich darauf wieder im Chaos der wechselnden Zeichen unterging. Ihm fiel kein Kraftausdruck ein, der passend gewesen wäre. Schließlich ging es hier um die Familie. Nein, mehr noch: Es ging um Ginny, ihre kleine Schwester.

»Du hast es auch gesehen?«, sagte George gepresst. Und es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Fred nickte nur und fixierte angestrengt den Punkt, der sich weiter das Schloss hocharbeitete. Das Ziel war nun klar. Sie wollte in den Gryffindorturm, wohin aus sonst? Fred sagte kein Wort mehr, und auch George blieb schweigsam, bis Ginny ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. Auf dem Weg dahin tauchte noch zwei Mal ihr Name im Buchstabengekrakel auf. Kaum hatte sie den Turm betreten, endete das Wirrwarr jedoch und beseitigte damit die letzten Zweifel, denn nun prangte über dem Punkt nur noch ein stabiles, klein, aber gestochen scharf geschriebenes »Ginevra Weasley«. Eine Weile stand ihre Schwester unschlüssig im Gemeinschaftsraum, ging aber dann in ihren Schlafsaal, zu Bett vermutlich, und blieb dort.

»Was war das?«, fragte Fred seinen Bruder, aber George konnte auch nur mit den Schultern zucken.

»Keine Ahnung«, gab er zu, und seine gerade eben erst wiedererlangte Fröhlichkeit schien mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen. »Aber ich hab' kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Überhaupt kein gutes Gefühl.«

Fred hätte es nicht besser ausdrücken können. Was hatte ihr Schwesterchen jetzt nur wieder angestellt? Und was hatte sie mitten in der Nacht im Verbotenen Wald oder bei Hagrid, überhaupt außerhalb des Schlosses, zu suchen gehabt? Und – bei allen Dämonen aller neun Höllen – was hatte es zu bedeuten, dass die Karte sich offenbar zeitweilig nicht recht entscheiden konnte, wie ihre kleine Schwester hieß?

* * *

Simon zog die Vorhänge seines Bettes zu. Er schlug »Das Buch der simplen Ringe und Reife« zwar auf, aber statt zu lesen, lauschte er den Geräuschen im Schlafsaal nach. Die Vorhänge dämpften die Stimmen der anderen nur wenig, gerade genug, dass man nicht mehr verstehen musste, wovon sie sprachen, wenn man es nicht wollte. Ein Zauberspruch, um sie für Schall undurchdringlich zu machen, wäre nützlich, überlegte er.

Er versuchte weiterzulesen und sich auf die aufgeschlagene Seite des Buchs zu konzentrieren, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Und das lag nicht an den allmählich verstummenden Nebengeräuschen der anderen. Er war einfach zu aufgeregt. Schon den ganzen Tag. Oder vielmehr, seit er nach dem Mittagessen in der Bibliothek gesessen war, das Buch aus seiner Tasche gezogen hatte, um eine dort angeführte Referenz nachzuschlagen, und dabei der Brief aus der Tasche gefallen war.

Der Brief … Er hatte ihn in der Bibliothek nur ein einziges Mal kurz überflogen, und wenn nicht klar die geschwungenen Initialen »S. G.« über dem Siegel des gefalteten Pergaments geprangt hätten, dann hätte er wohl an einen Scherz oder einen Irrtum geglaubt; den Brief vielleicht für ein Überbleibsel gehalten, das irgendjemand anderes in dem Buch vergessen hatte, und das nun zufällig ihm in die Hände gefallen war. Aber nachdem er das Siegel gebrochen und die ersten Sätze gelesen hatte, war er so aufgeregt gewesen, dass seine Hände zu zittern begonnen hatten. Ein bisschen zumindest.

Natürlich war er misstrauisch gewesen – war es in gewisser Weise immer noch –, aber inzwischen überwog definitiv die Aufregung. Zum Glück war er allein in der Bibliothek gewesen, das hieß ohne Luna und die anderen. Nicht auszudenken, was los gewesen wäre, wenn Luna den Brief in die Finger bekommen hätte. Er hatte ihn schnell zwischen den Seiten des Buchs versteckt, war unauffällig und zumindest äußerlich gelassen aus der Bibliothek spaziert und hatte sich in der nächstgelegenen Toilette eingesperrt, wo er den Brief mindestens fünf Mal hintereinander gelesen hatte. Da es Montag war, hatte er sich dann ziemlich beeilen müssen, um nicht zu spät zur Nachmittagsdoppelstunde Zaubertränke in den Verliesen zu kommen.

Er hatte sich über sich selbst geärgert, als er den einfachen Grundbalsam – eine Vorstufe des Hustensirups, den sie in den nächsten Wochen bei Professor Snape brauen würden – fast ruiniert hätte. Ausgerechnet Luna hatte ihn daran gehindert, den Schneckensaft zu früh in den Kessel zu kippen. Dieselbe Luna, deren Mangel an Talent zum Tränkebrauen allseits bekannt und gefürchtet war! Danach hatte er mit aller Macht versucht, sich zusammenzunehmen und den Brief zu vergessen. Es war ihm nicht wirklich gelungen, was er sich selbst ziemlich übelnahm. Er hatte zwar die Zaubertrankstunde einigermaßen überstanden, aber vor dem Abendessen hatte sich dann nur noch ein Mal die Gelegenheit ergeben, sich von den anderen abzusetzen und abermals den Brief zu studieren.

Das Abendessen war eine Katastrophe gewesen. Er hatte dauernd zu den anderen Haustischen starren müssen – immerhin war das Einzige, was er vom Verfasser des Briefes wusste, dass derjenige nicht in Ravenclaw war – und überlegt, wer es wohl gewesen sein könnte. Er hatte sich so auffällig benommen, dass sogar die anderen es bemerkt hatten. Er hatte auf ihre Fragen hin Übermüdung vorgeschützt. Eine spontane, aber im Nachhinein klug erscheinende Wahl, da er damit auch seine Geistesabwesenheit während der Hausaufgaben erklären konnte. Und nicht zu vergessen, sein ungewöhnliches frühes Zubettgehen.

Und jetzt lag er hier und hatte beinahe Angst davor, den Brief noch einmal hervorzuholen. Es war so unwirklich. In der ersten, verrückten Euphorie hatte er einen Augenblick lang geglaubt, der Brief könne von George stammen. Aber leider war er diesem seit Tagen nicht mehr begegnet. Das letzte Mal in der Woche zuvor, in der Bibliothek, und sie hatten sich nur zugenickt. Andererseits konnte der Brief schon eine ganze Weile in seiner Tasche stecken, und er hatte ihn nur nicht bemerkt. Schließlich war Wochenende gewesen, und er hatte andere Lektüre als die langweiligen Schulbücher zu lesen gehabt. Bei diesem Gedanken fühlte er ein seltsames Kribbeln in der Magengegend. Was, wenn der unbekannte Briefschreiber schon zu lange auf eine Antwort gewartet und inzwischen aufgegeben hatte? Aber hatte er nicht geschrieben, dass er eine Woche lang auf Antwort warten würde, von dem Zeitpunkt ab, zu dem das Siegel gebrochen worden war?

Simon zog das Pergament hastig aus den Seiten des Buchs und faltete es auseinander. Eigentlich kannte er den Brief schon beinahe auswendig, immerhin las er ihn jetzt mindestens schon zum zehnten Mal, aber vielleicht hatte er doch noch einen Hinweis übersehen.

_Hallo, Fremder!_

_Ich weiß, Du kennst mich nicht. Aber ich beobachte Dich schon seit einiger Zeit, schon seit letztem Jahr, um ehrlich zu sein. Bitte glaub mir, dass dieser Brief kein Scherz ist. Und wenn Du trotz der Initialen Sorge haben solltest, dass ein anderer der eigentlich gemeinte Adressat sein könnte: Das Siegel ist so verzaubert, dass die Schrift dieses Briefes nur erscheint, wenn der Richtige es erbricht._

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich Dir gegenüber im Vorteil bin, aber das half mir auch, den Mut aufzubringen, Dir zu schreiben. Aber glaube mir, sehr viel von Dir weiß ich nicht. Nur wie Du aussiehst und dass Du um einiges älter bist als die anderen, die mit Dir in die zweite Klasse gehen. (Wann hast Du eigentlich Geburtstag? Und bist Du – oder wirst Du? – jetzt fünfzehn oder sechzehn? Meine Quellen sind sich da nicht einig.)_

_Und noch etwas anderes habe ich erfahren (durch Zufall, ich wollte gar nicht lauschen, ich stand nur auf der anderen Seite des Bücherregals, und keine Sorge, es hat außer mir niemand mitbekommen): Die Weasley-Zwillinge haben sich unterhalten und auf eine Art, die sie wohl für lustig hielten, angedeutet, dass Du mit Mädchen nichts anzufangen wüsstest, sondern eher auf Jungs stündest. (Sie haben es anders ausgedrückt, aber da Du sie kennst, muss ich das wohl nicht näher ausführen. Denk Dir Deinen Teil.)_

_Das allein hätte mir noch nicht gereicht. Die Leute reden viel, und nur selten wissen sie auch, wovon sie da eigentlich reden. Aber ich habe Dich seither in der Großen Halle noch genauer beobachtet. Ich will Dir gestehen, ich hatte schon letztes Jahr ein halbes Auge auf Dich geworfen. Und den vagen Verdacht, dass Du vielleicht auch schwul sein könntest. Frag mich bitte nicht, wie ich darauf gekommen bin. Du hast Dich nicht auffällig benommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ein anderer etwas bemerkt hätte. Es war nur ein Bauchgefühl, eine Intuition. Und eine gehörige Portion Wunschdenken? Ich kann es nicht sagen. Mir war jedenfalls sofort klar, dass Du kein gewöhnlicher Erstklässler sein konntest. Du hast schon letztes Jahr so gar nicht zu all diesen Kindern gepasst und viel erwachsener gewirkt. (Und ich meine damit nicht nur, dass Du größer als die meisten anderen warst.)_

_Aber ich habe mir damals natürlich nur wenig Hoffnung gemacht. Ich glaube, ich muss Dir nicht erklären, warum. Du weißt zweifellos genauso gut wie ich, wie es ist. Wie man sich Hoffnungen macht, und wie es sich anfühlt, wenn sich diese als falsch erweisen. Aber nachdem ich erfahren habe, dass wir etwas gemeinsam haben und die Möglichkeit, dass wir Freunde (und vielleicht sogar mehr) werden könnten, wenigstens theoretisch besteht, seitdem habe ich all meinen alten Mut zusammengenommen, so viel neuen geschöpft, wie ich nur aufbringen konnte, und mich entschlossen, Dir diesen Brief zu schreiben. Es wäre wohl zu hoch gegriffen (und zu früh), das hier einen Liebesbrief zu nennen. Wir kennen uns ja nicht einmal richtig. Also lass uns sagen, es ist ein Freundschaftsbrief. Ein erster Schritt, etwas Vorläufiges, aber mit Entwicklungspotenzial. Vielleicht wenn wir uns besser kennengelernt haben?_

_Um einen Anfang zu machen: Ich bin ein ausgezeichneter Schüler (eigentlich ist das noch untertrieben) aber nicht wie Du in Ravenclaw. Viele aus meinem Haus halten mich für einen Streber, was nicht immer angenehm ist. Du kennst das bestimmt. Schließlich halten euch Ravenclaws alle anderen für Streber aus Prinzip. Man hat es nicht leicht, wenn man intelligenter als die meisten anderen ist, aber wem erzähle ich das. (Du sollst ja auch ein ziemlich respektabler Schüler sein, habe ich gehört.)_

_Außerdem sollte ich Dir sagen, dass ich eine Brille trage. Ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht. Ansonsten bin ich groß, etwa ein Jahr älter als Du (wenn es stimmt, dass Du fünfzehn bist) und sehe eigentlich ganz gut aus, auch wenn ich selbst es bin, der das sagt, und sich über Geschmack streiten lässt. Ich will vorläufig noch nicht allzu viel über mich verraten. Vielleicht hast Du ja gar keine Lust, mich näher kennenzulernen, und ich schreibe hier völlig umsonst. Es gäbe noch soviel zu sagen, aber das Pergament ist schon beinahe voll, und ich muss Dir noch ein paar Dinge erklären._

_Die Antwort auf diesen Brief, wenn Du ihn denn beantworten willst, kannst Du in einem leeren Klassenzimmer im fünften Stock deponieren. Es liegt in der Mitte des Westflügels, gegenüber der Tür hängt ein Gobelin an der Wand, auf dem die vier Jahreszeiten dargestellt sind. Gleich hinter der Tür des Klassenzimmers steht ein sehr hoher Schrank, voll mit alten Schulbüchern. Der Schrank ist zu hoch, als dass man auf ihn hinaufreichen könnte. Lass Deinen Antwortbrief dort oben hinaufschweben. Ich werde ihn finden. Falls Du ihn mit einem Passwort schützen willst, benutze bitte „Tristan". (Das ist nicht mein richtiger Name, wie Du Dir bestimmt schon gedacht hast, aber ich werde ihn vorläufig für unsere Korrespondenz benutzen.)_

_Du kannst mir schreiben, was du willst. Auch wenn Du nur eine Brieffreundschaft führen willst, ist das für mich in Ordnung. Ich weiß, wie es ist, glaub mir. Ich würde das verstehen. Auf jeden Fall würde ich mich unglaublich freuen, wenn Du mir schreiben würdest. Ich werde es wissen, wenn Du den Brief öffnest, und von da an eine Woche lang auf Deine Antwort warten, bevor ich davon ausgehe, dass Du kein Interesse hast. Was ich wirklich schade fände. Mehr als schade. Bitte schreib mir!_

_Dein auf Antwort hoffender Freund_

„_Tristan"_

Simon war es beinahe peinlich, dass sich in ihm ein Gefühl wohliger Wärme ausbreitete, als er am Ende des Briefes angekommen war. Er strich mit dem Zeigefinger über den Namen, streichelte die Buchstaben der wunderbar kalligraphischen Schrift. Selbst wenn man sie mit Anthonys schönster verglich, schnitt sie nicht schlecht ab. Simon fühlte sich zum ersten Mal beim Gedanken daran, dass seine eigene Schrift vielleicht nicht nach allen Kriterien der Kunst perfekt sein mochte, ein wenig unwohl. Er würde sich besondere Mühe beim Verfassen der Antwort geben müssen.

Tristan. Der Name hörte sich übertrieben romantisch an und hatte einen unnötig tragischen Beigeschmack, fand Simon, aber andererseits war er auch perfekt für einen geheimen, unbekannten Brieffreund. Simon schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich ein Bild von diesem »Tristan« zu machen, aber er wusste einfach zu wenig. Groß, intelligent, mit Brille – und nach seiner Selbsteinschätzung wohl einigermaßen gutaussehend. Das schränkte die Zahl der möglichen Kandidaten zwar etwas ein, aber nicht genug, da es jemand aus irgendeinem der drei anderen Häuser sein konnte. Immer vorausgesetzt, dass der Unbekannte die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Dasselbe galt auch für die Altersfrage. Wenn der andere wirklich um die sechzehn war, dann konnte es sich nur um einen Fünft- oder Sechstklässler aus Hufflepuff, Gryffindor oder Slytherin handeln. Von denen aber kannte Simon in den allermeisten Fällen nicht einmal die Namen.

Aber Simon wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, obwohl das Spekulieren einen gewissen Reiz hatte. Stattdessen las er den Brief noch einmal, faltete ihn dann wieder ganz vorsichtig zusammen, berührte das Siegel leicht mit den Lippen – wobei er sich etwas idiotisch vorkam, aber zum Glück konnte ihn ja niemand sehen –, drückte sich das sorgfältig gefaltete Pergament an die Brust und begann im Geiste den ersten Entwurf einer Antwort zu verfassen.

* * *


	9. It’s The Art Of How We Grieve

* * *

**9****. It's The Art Of How We Grieve  
**(Drilled A Wire Through My Cheek – Blue October)

* * *

Terry starrte auf den leeren Quidditchplatz. Er hatte die Ellbogen auf seine Knie gestützt und das Kinn in die Hände gelegt, mit denen er außerdem den kalten Wind von seinen Backen abzuschirmen versuchte. Das Wetter war seltsam, fand Terry. Die Sonne schien zwar, aber man merkte nicht allzu viel davon. Nur wenn sie hinter einer der dicken Wolken verschwand und es noch kälter wurde, fühlte man den Unterschied. Schon letztes Jahr war der Herbst für Terrys Geschmack viel zu kalt, verregnet und einfach scheußlich gewesen. Schottland, dachte er verbittert. Warum um Gottes willen musste Hogwarts sich unbedingt in Schottland befinden? Mittelengland war doch auch schön, und der Süden hatte ebenfalls ein paar landschaftliche Reize zu bieten. Und abgelegene Gegenden. Man hätte die Schule ja nicht ins Stadtzentrum Londons verlegen müssen – obwohl mit den richtigen Zaubern auch dort die Geheimhaltung kein Problem gewesen wäre, oder?

Weiter rechts auf der Tribüne erklang vereinzeltes Händeklatschen. Terry sah nur aus den Augenwinkeln hinüber. Zwischen den Torstangen auf der schmalen Seite des Feldes kamen die ersten Besen hervorgeschossen. Er hatte zwar nicht mitgezählt, aber es musste schon die vierte Runde sein. Anfeuern oder Klatschen lohnte sich kaum. Die Rennflieger brauchten höchstens vier oder fünf Sekunden, um das Stadion von einem Ende zum anderen zu durchqueren, und bekamen sowieso nichts davon mit. Anthony jedenfalls schaute bestimmt nicht zu den Tribünen herüber. Er schien mal wieder mit Smith um den zweiten Platz zu kämpfen und vollauf damit beschäftigt, sich auf dem Besen zu halten.

Terry seufzte und steckte seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Schulrobe. Irgendetwas musste er bei seinen Wärmezaubern falsch machen, denn es war keineswegs so mollig warm, wie es eigentlich sein sollte. Er zog seinen Stab und erneuerte die Zauber abermals. Er versuchte, mehr Nachdruck in seine Stimme zu legen und möglichst gebieterisch mit dem Zauberstab zu gestikulieren, damit die Wirkung diesmal etwas länger anhielt, ob seine Bemühungen aber von Erfolg gekrönt sein würden, bezweifelte er selbst ein bisschen. Wenigstens kurzzeitig wurde ihm jedoch richtig warm unter seiner Schulrobe.

Er ließ seinen Blick über die spärlich besetzten Ränge der Südtribüne schweifen. Es waren nicht viele neue Gesichter unter den Zuschauern. Insgesamt saßen wohl kaum mehr als dreißig Leute in kleinen Grüppchen beieinander, und die meisten waren auch schon letztes Jahr regelmäßig hier gewesen. Im Vergleich zu den Zuschauermassen, die die Quidditchspiele jedes Mal anlockten, war es wirklich armselig, was sich da aus dem Schloss herausbequemt hatte. Wahrscheinlich allesamt Freunde der Rennflieger, so wie sie und die Hufflepuffs.

Ernie, Justin und Wayne saßen in der Reihe hinter ihnen und spielten explodierendes Schnipp-Schnapp oder irgendetwas ähnlich Spannendes. Trotzdem überlegte Terry jetzt ernsthaft, ob er nicht mitspielen sollte. Luna und Simon waren nicht gerade unterhaltsam. Simon hatte sein obligatorisches Buch auf den Knien, kauerte unbeweglich wie eine Statue da und nahm nur alle paar Minuten ganz kurz eine Hand aus der Tasche, wenn er eine Seite umblättern musste. Und Luna schaute zu Madam Hooch hoch, oder ganz allgemein in den Himmel – vielleicht beobachtete sie nur die vorbeiziehenden Wolken; wer wollte das sagen? –, und schien völlig zufrieden damit, still vor sich hin zu träumen.

Terry biss die Zähne zusammen. Nicht wegen der Kälte, sondern weil er fühlte, wie ihm einmal mehr die Galle hochkam. Das neue Schuljahr war inzwischen schon wieder über vier Wochen alt, aber es war nichts mehr so, wie es letztes Jahr gewesen war. Und der Einzige, den das zu stören schien, war offenbar er selbst, dachte Terry verbittert. Sicher, sie erledigten immer noch gemeinsam ihre Hausaufgaben und lernten zusammen, genauso wie letztes Jahr; sie saßen im Unterricht nebeneinander und auch bei den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle, aber es war trotzdem nicht mehr dasselbe. Luna hing immer öfter mit den anderen Mädchen ab, was sie letztes Jahr überhaupt nicht getan hatte, Simon redete kaum noch außerhalb des Unterrichts, und sogar da schien er nicht richtig bei der Sache zu sein, und Anthony war fast genauso schlimm, interessierte sich nur noch für seine dummen Besenrennen und für ihre praktischen Übungen in Verteidigung, die sie vor zwei Wochen wieder aufgenommen hatten; nur mit mäßiger Begeisterung, aber Anthony war ihnen allen so lang auf die Nerven gegangen, bis sie einverstanden gewesen waren. Dabei hatte gerade er es am wenigsten nötig, wie sich schnell herausgestellt hatte. Wenn überhaupt, dann hatten Terry, Luna und Simon etwas dazugelernt. Privatunterricht in den Sommerferien brachte wohl doch etwas, auch wenn Terry bestimmt nicht neidisch auf Anthony war, was das betraf.

Und das ging ihm am meisten auf die Nerven: Jetzt beugte sich Luna wieder zu Simon hinüber und flüsterte diesem etwas ins Ohr. Was sollte dieses dauernde Getuschel und die Heimlichtuerei? Und warum war er wieder der Einzige, der sich daran störte? Anthony winkte jedes Mal nur ab, wenn Terry ihn darauf aufmerksam machte und als Verbündeten zu gewinnen versuchte. Und allein wollte Terry nicht den Eindruck machen, er wäre so jämmerlich, dass er es nötig hätte, darum zu betteln, ins Vertrauen gezogen zu werden. Denn das hatte er nicht! Sollten die beiden doch sehen, wie weit sie damit kamen! Vielleicht war es sowieso besser, auf solche Freunde zu verzichten. Nicht zum ersten Mal dachte er solche Gedanken und das machte ihn nur noch wütender auf die anderen.

Während die Rennflieger schon wieder durch das Stadion huschten, bedachte er Luna und Simon mit Blicken, von denen er hoffte, dass sie seine Enttäuschung und Verbitterung klar und deutlich zum Ausdruck brachten. Wie gewöhnlich wurde das jedoch von den beiden bewusst ignoriert – denn dass sie nichts bemerkten, wollte er nicht glauben.

Ein höchst ungewöhnlicher Anblick lenkte ihn jedoch gleich darauf ab. Auf der Tribüne erschien ein Trio, das sich noch nie bei den Rennflügen hatte sehen lassen. Malfoy und sein unvermeidliches Gefolge in Form von Crabbe und Goyle. Was wollte Malfoy bei einem Rennen?

»Schaut mal, wer da kommt!«, zischte Wayne in Terrys Rücken seinen beiden Mitspielern, Justin und Ernie, zu.

Auch Terry überlegte, ob er Luna und Simon auf die Neuankömmlinge aufmerksam machen sollte, aber die beiden hatten Wayne offenbar auch gehört, denn sie sahen schon zu den drei Slytherins hinüber. Eigentlich war es nicht überraschend, dass Malfoy und Anhang ausgerechnet auf ihr kleines Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Grüppchen zuhielten, da sie die einzigen anderen Zweitklässler im Stadion waren. Überraschend war nur, dass die drei überhaupt aufgetaucht waren.

»Grey, Lovegood, Boot«, grüßte Malfoy sie, als er herangekommen war, und nickte den Hufflepuffs nur zu. Da Slytherin mit Hufflepuff keinen gemeinsamen Unterricht hatte, kannte er womöglich nicht einmal deren Namen, kam es Terry in den Sinn. Vermutlich wollte Malfoy nicht absichtlich unhöflich sein, vor allem nicht nach dem, was er sich gegenüber Granger geleistet hatte. Natürlich sahen die meisten – wenn Terry die Stimmung der anderen Häuser und die Wallungen der Gerüchteküche richtig beurteilte – in dem Vorfall eher eine der üblichen kindischen, blödsinnigen und überflüssigen Streitereien zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor. Nicht einmal Malfoy, der zwar wie Anthony, Zacharias und noch ein paar andere immer den versnobten Reinblutgentleman – »Prinzchen«, wie Luna sie so treffend nannte – heraushängen ließ, dabei aber viel weniger überzeugend als diese war, konnte hoffen, so einfach damit durchzukommen, jemanden ein »Schlammblut« zu schimpfen. Vollkommen egal, warum. Schließlich waren die Hälfte aller Schüler entweder muggelstämmig oder Halbblüter. Man stelle sich vor, in einer Schule, in der die Hälfte der Schüler schwarz war, käme einer der weißen auf die brillante Idee, einen der schwarzen – in vollem Ernst – »Nigger« zu nennen. Völlig abgedreht, fand Terry. Sozialer Selbstmord der dümmsten und brutalsten Sorte, denn eine Sache war ganz sicher: Selbst wenn Malfoys Vater zehnmal im Schulrat gesessen wäre – was in diesem Fall sowieso das genaue Gegenteil einer Empfehlung darstellte – und er noch so viele Freunde in seinem eigenen Haus gehabt hätte, Draco Malfoy wäre innerhalb einer Woche tot gewesen – wenn schon nicht buchstäblich, so doch in jedem anderen denkbaren Sinn, falls die restlichen Muggelstämmigen und vor allem die älteren Semester die Sache _ernst_ genommen hätten.

Während Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle neben ihnen auf der Tribüne Platz nahmen und die Rennflieger ein weiteres Mal durch das Quidditchstadion huschten, musste sich Terry eingestehen, dass er bei diesem Gedanken eine gewisse Befriedigung fühlte. Angeblich hatte einer der Gryffindors, der kleine Bruder der Zwillinge, wenn die Gerüchte stimmten, bei dem Versuch, es Malfoy heimzuzahlen, sogar seinen Zauberstab ruiniert. Das sprach zwar nicht unbedingt für die magische Kompetenz dieses Weasleys, aber Terry war der Meinung, dass in so einem Fall schon die Geste und der gute Wille allein etwas zählen sollten. Simon und Michael dagegen, obwohl genauso muggelstämmig wie er, hatten die Sache mit einem Achselzucken abgetan. Eines aber musste sogar Terry zugeben: Malfoy hatte sich hinterher ziemlich Mühe gegeben, die Wogen wieder zu glätten. Er hatte sich zwar nicht ausdrücklich entschuldigt, was auch niemand wirklich erwartet hatte, schließlich war Granger eine Gryffindor, aber gegenüber den Muggelstämmigen aus den anderen Häusern hatte er sich seitdem ungewöhnlich höflich benommen. In der Woche nach dem Vorfall hatte er sich in Kräuterkunde sogar mit Lisa verpartnert, was sonst niemand freiwillig tat. Terry mochte Lisa, aber sie war viel zu zimperlich, wenn es um Dreck und schmutzige Arbeiten ging, und hatte darüber hinaus einen braunen Daumen. Die meisten Pflanzen verdorrten bereits bei ihrem Anblick.

Wieder flogen die führenden Besen von der rechten Torseite her auf den Quidditchplatz, doch diesmal erklang ein langgezogener, schriller Pfiff von Madam Hooch, als sie die Mittellinie überquerten. Terry konnte nicht genau erkennen, wer Erster geworden war. Die Flieger hatten zu nah nebeneinander die Ziellinie überquert, und die anderen und er saßen auch nicht genau in der Mitte der Tribüne, so dass aus ihrem Winkel sowieso nicht zu erkennen war, wer gewonnen hatte. Aber sie würden es ja gleich erfahren. Es dauerte kaum eine Minute, bis auch der letzte Besen die Ziellinie überflogen und gestoppt hatte. Danach versammelte sich das Dutzend Rennflieger um Madam Hooch, nachdem diese ihren Besen wieder zu Boden gelenkt hatte, um sich wie gewöhnlich nach dem offiziellen Ergebnis und ihren Zeiten zu erkundigen.

Anthony und Zacharias setzten sich kurz darauf in Bewegung und kamen zu ihnen auf die Tribüne. Ein schwarzer Junge, Zabini, der einzige Slytherin, der hin und wieder an den Besenrennen teilnahm, folgte ihnen. Weil er Malfoy bei ihnen sitzen gesehen hatte, vermutete Terry. Er war gespannt, wie Anthony und Zacharias abgeschnitten hatten. Die beiden schafften es ziemlich oft unter die ersten drei, und die dreißig, zwanzig oder zehn Hauspunkte, die sie damit gewinnen konnten, waren nicht zu verachten. Nicht so viele Punkte, wie bei den Quidditchspielen verteilt wurden, dafür fanden die Rennen aber öfter, mindestens alle zwei Wochen, statt. Und das Punktekonto von Ravenclaw war dieses Jahr noch nicht sonderlich gut gefüllt …

Die Idee überfiel Terry wie ein Blitz. Beinahe hätte er sich selbst mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen. Er bekam kaum mit, wie Anthony berichtete, dass er Dritter und Zacharias Zweiter geworden war. Auch das Gespräch zwischen Zabini, Malfoy, Zacharias und Anthony, über den neuen Besen, den sich Zabini von Malfoy ausgeliehen hatte, und der anscheinend etwas ganz Besonderes sein musste, verfolgte er nur am Rande. Es wusste sowieso nicht, was ein »Nimbus 2001« war oder warum dieser so etwas Spezielles sein sollte. In seinem Kopf war momentan nur noch Platz für die Idee.

Natürlich musste er die anderen noch dazu bringen, mitzumachen, aber eigentlich hatten sie das grundsätzliche Ob schon vor Monaten auf der Zugfahrt nach Hause besprochen. Er hatte einfach nicht mehr daran gedacht, weil zu viele andere Kleinigkeiten – wenn die Scheidung der eigenen Eltern denn unter »andere Kleinigkeiten« fiel – seinen Ärger über den frechen Hauspunktebetrug des Direktors verdrängt hatten. Es war eine riesige Ungerechtigkeit gewesen, wie Dumbledore den Gryffindors letztes Schuljahr in letzter Minute, _während_ des Abschiedsfestmahls, den Hauspokal zugeschanzt hatte. Und damit alle anderen Häuser einen Platz nach hinten hatte rutschen lassen, da die Gryffindors die Letzten gewesen waren. Wenn er die anderen überreden konnte, diese Angelegenheit gemeinsam in Angriff zu nehmen, dann würden sie endlich wieder etwas zusammen unternehmen. Etwas, das ausnahmsweise mal nichts mit Lernen zu tun hatte.

»Terry?« Terry zuckte zusammen, als Luna plötzlich aus dem Nichts heraus in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte und ihn mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte. Die anderen hatten die Tribüne schon verlassen, fiel ihm verwundert auf. Er musste für einen Moment weggetreten gewesen sein.

»Geht's dir gut?«, wollte Luna wissen.

Terry fühlte, wie sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, was Luna dazu veranlasste, den Kopf mal wieder schräg zu legen und ihn auf ihre seltsame Art zu mustern. Aber im Moment war ihm das egal. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass die Tribünen mittlerweile fast leer waren und nur noch ein paar vereinzelte Nachzügler sich über das Quidditchfeld auf den Weg zum Schloss machten. Er würde jetzt ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit Luna führen. Unter vier Augen. Und wenn sie ihm schon nicht verraten würde, was für Geheimnisse sie und Simon hatten, dann würde er sie wenigstens so weit bringen, ihm dabei zu helfen, die anderen von einer gemeinsamen Aktion gegen das Hauspunktesystem zu überzeugen. Er würde sie solange bearbeiten, bis sie mitmachte, und danach konnten sie gemeinsam Anthony und Simon überreden. Mit Lunas Hilfe würde das ein Kinderspiel werden. Sie konnte überzeugend sein, wenn sie wollte.

Terry lächelte sie noch breiter an, was Luna mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte. Terry hatte sie das noch nie tun sehen und fand den Anblick bemerkenswert komisch.

»Wir müssen was bereden«, sagte er, ließ sich wieder auf einem Sitz der nunmehr verlassenen Tribüne nieder und zog Luna auf den Nebenplatz herunter.

Er lächelte sich noch freundlicher an, zumindest bemühte er sich darum, obwohl inzwischen seine Backen beinahe schmerzten. Vielleicht konnte er sogar beides erreichen: Lunas Geheimnistuerei aufklären und sie für die Sabotage der Hauspunkte gewinnen. Einen Versuch war es allemal wert, oder?

Er drehte sein Lächeln noch eine Stufe weiter auf, und nun verspürte er definitiv ein unangenehmes Ziehen in den Mundwinkeln. Er schob es auf den trockenen, kalten, schottischen Wind, obwohl es sich von Westen her gerade schwärzlich zuzog und fernes Donnergrollen von den dort gelegenen Bergketten heranrollte.

»Ach, Luna …«, begann Terry und ließ seine Hand schwer auf die Schulter des Mädchens sinken. Diesmal würde es kein Entkommen und kein Ausweichen geben. »Wir haben uns schon 'ne Ewigkeit nicht mehr in Ruhe miteinander unterhalten …«

* * *

George starrte trübsinnig aus dem Fenster. Es regnete seit Tagen ohne Unterbrechung. Überall im Schloss war es kalt, feucht und klamm. Am besten war es noch im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem großen Kamin auszuhalten, aber dort war auch entsprechend viel los. Und beim Schreiben dieses Briefes konnte er nun wirklich keine Gaffer gebrauchen, die ihm über die Schulter schauten.

Verdammt! Er bemerkte plötzlich, dass er nicht mehr bloß auf seiner Feder herumkaute, sondern die Spitze abgebissen hatte. Er spuckte den größten Teil aus und wischte sich die Zunge am Handrücken ab. Angewidert blickte er auf die traurigen Überreste einer vormals einwandfreien Schreibfeder. Er hatte sie abgekaut wie eine Zuckerfeder.

Eine Zuckerfeder! Das wäre jetzt genau das Richtige, dachte George resigniert, während er auf die beiden Pergamente starrte, die vor ihm lagen. Ihm wollte einfach nichts mehr einfallen, und Percys Brief war auch keine große Hilfe. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Percy _derart_ spießig war? Er schien zwar die Fanpost von »Sandy« gern in aller Ausführlichkeit zu beantworten, aber er blieb dabei genau der gleiche langweilige, staubtrockene Strebertyp, als der er allseits bekannt und verhasst war. Dabei gab sich Fred wirklich alle Mühe und hatte noch einen Gang zugelegt, seit George die ersten Briefe mit Simon ausgetauscht hatte. Der letzte Brief, den Fred als »Sandy« an ihren Bruder geschrieben hatte, war voller Anspielungen und Zweideutigkeiten gewesen – sehr _eindeutiger_ Zweideutigkeiten, wenn man es genau nahm. Fred schien einen perversen Spaß daran zu haben, ihrem spießigen, älteren Bruder so richtig Feuer zu machen – oder es wenigstens zu versuchen. George fand das allmählich beunruhigend. Es war ungesund. Dem eigenen Bruder Liebesbriefe schreiben! Selbst wenn es nur Verarsche war, die einem höheren Zweck diente, sollte man daran keinen Spaß haben. Ihn schauderte schon beim Gedanken daran. Percy – igitt!

Nicht dass er sehr viel besser dran war, aber immerhin war er nicht mit Simon verwandt! Andererseits hatte er auch nichts gegen ihn. Wenn sie sich in der Bibliothek begegneten, grüßten sie sich und unterhielten sich sogar manchmal ganz nebenbei über dies und das. Seit »Tristan« an Simon schrieb, bildete sich George sogar ein, dass man mit Simon fast normal reden konnte. Er wirkte sehr viel weniger _interessiert_, besonders beim Frühstück kam sich George seither wieder unbeobachtet vor, was eine Erleichterung war. Simon war ja ganz nett, und George war bestimmt der Letzte, der irgendjemandem einen etwas _individuelleren_ Lebensstil übelnahm oder gar irgendwelche Vorurteile gegen solche Leute hegte, aber, obwohl es anfangs doch auch ein bisschen schmeichelhaft gewesen war, im Lauf der Zeit war es nervig geworden, dauernd so auffällig unauffällig angeglotzt zu werden – vor allem in der Großen Halle, wo es jeder sehen konnte.

Er seufzte auf. All das half ihm überhaupt nicht weiter. Er nahm sich noch einmal den letzten Brief Percys vor, aber der Inhalt war auch beim fünften Durchlesen noch genauso langweilig und brav wie beim ersten Mal. Alles andere als inspirierend. Dass ihr Bruder eine derartige Schlafmütze war, hatte selbst George nicht geahnt. Er fragte sich langsam, ob Percy seine Penelope überhaupt schon einmal geküsst hatte, von mehr ganz zu schweigen. Und ob die Briefe, die sie letztes Jahr in seiner Schultruhe gefunden hatten, jemals abgeschickt worden waren oder ob er ihr genauso langweiliges Zeug geschrieben hatte wie jetzt »Sandy«. Wahrscheinlich waren jene Briefe letztes Jahr bloß Entwürfe gewesen, die er sich nie abzuschicken getraut hatte.

Bei Percy wunderte George allmählich gar nichts mehr. Er begann sich sogar langsam zu fragen, ob die ganze, hirnrissige Verkupplungsaktion nicht auf einer unbewussten Eingebung Freds beruhte. Das war natürlich ein verrückter Gedanke, aber es war auch schwer vorstellbar, dass jemand derart öde Antwortbriefe an ein Mädchen schreiben sollte, das so offensichtlich für ihn schwärmte, wie »Sandy« es für Percy tat. Na gut, Percy konnte nicht wissen, wer seine Brieffreundin wirklich war und wie sie aussah, aber Fred hatte sich eine ziemlich heiße Selbstbeschreibung eines Mädchens einfallen lassen, das kein Junge mit Augen im Kopf von der Bettkante schubsen würde – vielleicht hatte er dabei sogar an Angelina gedacht. Aber Percy schien sich kaum für das Aussehen seiner Brieffreundin zu interessieren. Entweder war er wirklich ein Quadratspießer, oder vielleicht war Fred doch nicht ganz ohne hellseherisches Talent und hatte mit der Idee, Percy dadurch zu demütigen, dass man ihn mit einem Jungen verkuppelte, unbewusst einen ganz bestimmten Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen …

Aber egal was sich sein Zwillingsbruder auch einbilden mochte, er selbst hatte jedenfalls nicht vor, bei dieser Farce länger als nötig mitzuspielen. Keinesfalls war George bereit, sich einen weiteren Monat lang dämliche Liebesbriefe aus den Fingern zu saugen. Wenn es in diesem Tempo weiterging, würde sich ihr Streich womöglich bis Weihnachten hinziehen – ein grauenhafter Gedanke! George schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf, tauchte die zerzauste Feder ins Tintenfässchen und setzte sie energisch aufs Pergament.

_Ich weiß, das kommt jetzt ein bisschen plötzlich, aber ich dachte, da wir uns nun schon eine Weile schreiben und uns inzwischen etwas besser kennengelernt haben, könnten wir uns nicht bald einmal persönlich treffen? Freilich nur, wenn Du auch willst. Ich würde schon wollen. Es ist doch etwas anderes, ob man sich nur schreibt oder von Angesicht zu Angesicht miteinander sprechen kann, meinst Du nicht auch? Ich jedenfalls würde mich freuen. Ich erwarte ungeduldig (und ehrlich gesagt auch ein bisschen aufgeregt) Deine Antwort._

_Dein Tristan_

Obwohl der Zauber auf der Feder und Georges stetig wachsende Erfahrung im Fälschen von Handschriften den Wörtern den Eindruck gaben, sie wären von Percy in seiner schönsten Schreibschrift verfasst worden, so wirkte der ärmliche Tonfall dieser kargen Worte doch wie ein hymnisches Liebesgedicht voller subtiler Romantik – wenn man sie mit dem verglich, was der echte Percy in seinen nüchternen und todlangweiligen Briefen an »Sandy« schrieb. Simon würde ziemlich enttäuscht sein, wenn – und falls – er seinen »Tristan« persönlich kennenlernte, soweit glaubte ihn George inzwischen einschätzen zu können. Wenn man sich wochenlang gegenseitig peinliche Halbliebesbriefe schrieb, erfuhr man doch mehr übereinander, als man jemals hatte wissen wollen. Wenigstens traf das für George zu, der eigentlich überhaupt nicht am Seelenleben eines anderen Jungen interessiert war – auf jeden Fall nicht in all den peinlichen und teilweise verstörenden Details, die er sich in Simons Briefen hatte anhören müssen. Und die er für seine eigenen Briefe hatte aus sich selbst ausgraben oder erfinden müssen.

Je früher diese Sache zu Ende ging, desto besser. Er würde das Ganze so weit wie möglich beschleunigen, selbst wenn ihr Streich deswegen scheitern sollte. Vermutlich wäre das sowieso die allerbeste Lösung gewesen. Er hatte mit jedem Brief ein schlechteres Gefühl bei diesem hirnverbrannten Plan. Percy hinters Licht zu führen und mal so richtig zu demütigen, war ja gut und schön, aber George hatte das Gefühl, dass Fred und er diesmal zu weit gingen – vielleicht, ein klitzekleines bisschen, unter einem gewissen Blickwinkel betrachtet. Nicht nur dass das Ganze mit einem Mal keinen großen Sinn mehr zu machen schien, es war auch unnötig aufwendig. Es hätte viel einfachere, schnellere, wenn auch nicht so gründliche, dann aber doch mindestens genauso befriedigende Möglichkeiten gegeben, ihren streberhaften Lackaffen von Bruderherz vorzuführen und ihm den Spiegel seiner eigenen Armseligkeit vorzuhalten.

Die Tür ging hinter ihm auf, und George ließ die beiden Briefe schnell unter einem leeren Pergament verschwinden, bevor er sich umdrehte, um nachzusehen, wer der Störenfried war.

»Ich hab' einen!«, verkündete aufgeregt eine Stimme, die er nur zu gut kannte. »Kettleburn wird allmählich wirklich alt.«

George drehte sich um, und sah, wie Fred vorsichtig den Käfig hochhielt, den sie gemeinsam vorbereitet hatten. Das orangerote Glühen zwischen den engen Gitterstäben machte klar, dass Fred es tatsächlich geschafft hatte. Mit einem Mal hatte George die Briefe und das nervenaufreibende Durcheinander mit Percy und Simon vergessen und nur noch Augen für das prächtige Geschöpf, das dort im Käfig lag.

Fred stellte ihn auf dem Schreibtisch vor George ab und berichtete, wie er Kettleburn überlistet und den Salamander aus seinem feurigen Nest im Kamin gelockt hatte. George hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Er war völlig in die Betrachtung des Salamanders versunken, der bewegungslos im Käfig hockte und vor sich hin glühte. Es war ein sehr kleines Exemplar, wahrscheinlich noch nicht lange geschlüpft, aber es produzierte schon fühlbare Wärme. Genug jedenfalls, dass sich Georges Handflächen angenehm warm anfühlten, als er sie an den Käfig hielt.

Mit einem Ruck, der so schnell war, dass man ihn mit dem menschlichen Auge nur schemenhaft wahrnehmen konnte, drehte sich der Salamander plötzlich um und starrte George aus den geschlitzten Pupillen seiner goldenen Augen an. Eine gespaltene Zunge schoss wie ein winziger, zuckender Blitz aus seinem Maul und berührte die Innenseite von Georges rechter Hand, die er immer noch dem Käfig entgegengestreckt hatte. Er hatte keine Chance, sie rechtzeitig zurückzuziehen, obwohl er es in einem Schreckreflex natürlich trotzdem versuchte.

George starrte auf seine Hand. Zuerst sah er nichts Auffälliges und fühlte auch nichts. Leider hielt das nicht an. Mit einem plötzlichen Ziehen setzte der Schmerz ein. Das Brennen wurde innerhalb weniger Sekunden so stark, dass George unbewusst die Zähne zusammenbiss und scharf die Luft einsog. Dann griff Fred nach der Hand und drehte sie herum, um sie sich anzusehen.

»Trottel!«, kommentierte er besorgt Georges Ungeschicklichkeit, als er den dünnen roten Striemen sah, der vermutlich gleich zu einer dicken, langgezogenen Blase anschwellen würde.

George beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich die Haut über dem sich weiter rötenden Striemen auf seiner Hand langsam hob, während Fred zu seinem Bett stürzte, die Truhe am Fußende mit einem speziellen Zauberspruch, den sie selbst entwickelt hatten, öffnete und darin herumzuwühlen begann.

Dass sich Fred weiter über Georges »dämliche Tollpatschigkeit« aufregte, kümmerte diesen im Moment recht wenig, da inzwischen der rote Strich auf seiner Handfläche so sehr brannte, dass es ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Es schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu vergehen, in der George genug Zeit hatte, einen Blick von dem Jungsalamander aufzufangen, dem er Zufriedenheit und Schadenfreude anzusehen glaubte. Zum Glück dauerte es jedoch in Wirklichkeit nur wenige Sekunden, bis Fred wieder da war, sich erneut Georges Hand schnappte und einen dicken Klacks Salbe auf ihr verstrich. Es war, als hätte er seine Hand in Eiswasser getaucht. Erleichtert atmete George aus. Hoffentlich war die Brandsalbe rechtzeitig genug auf den Striemen gekommen, um die Blasenbildung rückgängig zu machen, sonst würde die Hand wohl noch tagelang wehtun.

»Trottel«, wiederholte Fred noch einmal, während er vorsichtig noch mehr Salbe auf Georges Hand verstrich. »Sei bloß froh, dass wir auf so was vorbereitet sind. Bei Poppy hättest du dir heute 'ne ganze Weile die Beine in den Bauch stehen müssen, bis du drangekommen wärst.«

»Hmm?«, machte George, während er sich vollkommen dem wunderbaren Gefühl nachlassenden Schmerzes hingab. Nicht dass ihn wirklich interessiert hätte, was mit Madam Pomfrey los war, aber Fred schien irgendeine Reaktion zu erwarten, und den kleinen Gefallen konnte er ihm ja ruhig tun.

Fred war reichte dieser halbherzige Kommentar offensichtlich. Er ließ Georges Hand los und räumte den Tiegel mit der Brandsalbe wieder weg, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zog und einen Pergamentbogen mit einem semi-permanenten Verwandlungszauber in eine Mullbinde verwandelte. Während er vorsichtig begann, Georges Hand zu verbinden, erzählte er weiter.

»Als ich vorhin im ersten Stock vorbeigekommen bin, reichte die Schlange schon bis zu McGonagalls Büro. Man kann das Schniefen und Husten durch das ganze Treppenhaus hören. Scheint sich zu 'ner richtigen Epidemie auszuwachsen.«

Fred bedeutet ihm, dass er die Hand jetzt etwas herunternehmen solle, und fuhr dann fort, ihn zu verbinden und zu erzählen. »Auf dem Weg nach oben bin ich Percy begegnet. Er hat Ginny hinter sich hergezogen. Hat darauf bestanden, dass sie sich von Poppy auch 'nen Trank verabreichen lässt.«

»Ist Mr. Superschlau also endlich auch aufgefallen, dass sie krank aussieht.« George bezweifelte allerdings, dass bei Ginny wirklich nur eine Erkältung im Anmarsch war. Sie sah seit einiger Zeit dauernd blass und übernächtigt aus. Aber Fred und er hatten immer noch keine Ahnung, was eigentlich mit ihr los war. Sie hatten sie zwar wegen des nächtlichen Ausflugs zur Rede gestellt, aber Ginny hatte energisch abgestritten, in dieser Nacht überhaupt ihren Schlafsaal verlassen zu haben. Und sie hatten ebenfalls immer noch keine Erklärung für die seltsamen Zicken, die die Karte wegen ihres Namens gemacht hatte. Sie hatten ihrer kleinen Schwester seitdem regelmäßig nachspioniert, aber nichts Ähnliches mehr beobachten können. Jedes Mal, wenn sie einen nächtlichen Kontrollblick auf die Karte geworfen hatten, war Ginnys Name klar und deutlich im Mädchenschlafsaal der Erstklässler im Gryffindorturm erschienen und hatte sich von dort nicht fortbewegt.

»Vielleicht gar keine schlechte Idee«, bemerkte Fred, während er die Binde aufriss und die beiden Enden auf Georges Handrücken verknotete. »Ich mein', dass Poppy sie sich mal anschaut«, fügte er hastig hinzu, als er Georges erstaunten Blick sah. »Schaden kann es jedenfalls nichts. Auch wenn's Percys Idee war … ein blindes Huhn und so weiter.«

George sagte nichts darauf, sondern wandte sich wieder der orangerot-goldglänzenden, scheinbar friedlich vor sich hin glühenden Kreatur in ihrem wärmeisolierten Käfig zu. Es war ein beunruhigender Anblick, als eines der feurig schimmernden Augen plötzlich mit der durchsichtigen Nickhaut blinzelte, ohne sich zu schließen.

»Womit sollen wir ihn eigentlich füttern?«, fragte er Fred. Er konnte eine dunkle Vorahnung nicht unterdrücken, als Fred erneut in seiner Schultruhe zu kramen begann, und stöhnte auf, als dieser, wie um seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen noch zu übertreffen, mit triumphierendem Gesichtsausdruck eine Tüte mit Dr. Filibusters magischen Krachern herauszog und durch die Luft schwenkte.

»Dreimal darfst du raten!«

* * *

»Also bis später«, verabschiedete sich Luna von den anderen, als sie den zweiten Stock erreicht hatten. Sie hatte Myrtle versprochen, sie abzuholen, damit sie gemeinsam in die Verliese gehen konnten, in denen Sir Nicholas' Todestagsfeier stattfinden sollte. Die anderen wünschten ihr nur »Viel Spaß!« und gingen weiter nach unten zur allgemeinen Halloweenfeier in der Großen Halle. Angeblich sollte dort dieses Jahr sogar eine Gruppe tanzender Skelette auftreten, wenn die Gerüchte stimmten. Aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu der einmaligen Gelegenheit, auf eine große Todestagsfeier eingeladen zu sein.

Die anderen waren zwar anfangs etwas neidisch gewesen, aber als Simon, der erwartungsgemäß sofort alles gelesen hatte, was in der Schulbibliothek über Geisterbräuche zu finden war, ihnen erzählt hatte, dass sich Hunderte von Geistern einfinden mochten, verbunden mit den damit einhergehenden eisigen Temperaturen, und dass es nichts zu essen geben würde, jedenfalls nichts Genießbares, da war der Neid schnell verflogen. Außerdem hätte es sowieso nichts geholfen. Schließlich war nur sie eingeladen, und das auch nur, weil sie zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort gewesen war. Sie benutzte die Mädchentoilette im zweiten Stock nicht oft, wenn sie sie auch nicht um jeden Preis mied, wie viele andere es machten. Aber sie kam sowieso besser mit Geistern aus, als die meisten.

Wahrscheinlich hätten nicht viele Myrtle gefragt, warum sie schon wieder heulte. Unter anderem deshalb, weil sie das so oft tat, dass es eher ungewöhnlich gewesen wäre, wenn sie ausnahmsweise einmal nicht todtraurig gewesen wäre. Dass sie sich dadurch eine Einladung zur Feier des fünfhundertsten Todestags des Fast Kopflosen Nick einhandeln würde, als Myrtles Begleitung und zur moralischen Unterstützung gewissermaßen, hatte sie ja nicht ahnen können.

Sie musste sich nicht anstrengen, ein fröhliches Lächeln aufzusetzen, als sie an die Tür der Mädchentoilette klopfte und eintrat, ohne auf Antwort zu warten. Drinnen stand Myrtle vor einem Spiegel und weinte schon wieder.

»Hi!«, grüßte Luna sie fröhlich, was Myrtle nur ein neuerliches Aufschluchzen entlockte. »Alles fertig und ausgehbereit?«, fragte sie, als hätte sie die Reaktion des Geistermädchens gar nicht bemerkt.

Ihre aufmunternd gemeinte Bemerkung wurde von Myrtle mit einem Schluchzen beantwortet. »Wie kannst du nur so was fragen?«, heulte der Geist des Mädchens los. »Ich seh' schrecklich aus.«

Und während ein neuerlicher Weinkrampf Myrtle zu schütteln schien, wimmerte sie leise vor sich hin: »Ich bin fett! Warum konnte ich nicht ein bisschen abnehmen, bevor ich gestorben bin?«

Luna trat zu ihr, um ihr Arm tröstend den Arm um die Schultern zu legen, oder zumindest so zu tun, als ob. Schließlich war da keine Schulter, die sie hätte halten können. Die eisige Kälte des Geisterkörpers kroch in ihren Unterarm, weshalb sie die Hand schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder wegnahm und in ihre Taschen nach den eleganten weißen Handschuhen suchte, die sie sich von Terry aus ihren dicken Winterfäustlingen hatte machen lassen. Für seine Hilfe hatte sie ihm versprechen müssen, endlich dabei mitzuhelfen, Simon und Anthony für die Sabotage der Hauspunkte zu gewinnen. Und dann war Terry trotzdem hart geblieben, und sie hatte ihm außerdem noch ihr … na ja, eher doch _Simons_ Geheimnis verraten müssen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr auch geglaubt hatte, aber jedenfalls trug sie nun eine prachtvolle Festtagsrobe, mit der sie jederzeit als Geist einer Weißen Frau durchgehen würde. Hmm … oder vielleicht doch eher als Weißes Mädchen? Sie zog schnell die Handschuhe über, die bis an ihre Ellenbogen reichten, und wandte sich dann wieder der klagenden Myrtle zu.

»Na, na, na, na, na«, sagte sie und machte mit der behandschuhten Hand Klopfbewegung in Myrtles Rückengegend. Sie kam sich etwa albern vor, einen Geist trösten zu wollen. Immerhin war Myrtle tot, also welchen Trost konnte man ihr schon bieten?

»Komm schon, Myrtle«, versuchte sie das Mädchen zu beruhigen. »Was wird der Junge aus dem See sagen, wenn du nicht kommst? Hmm … wie hieß er noch?«

Wieder schluchzte Myrtle herzerweichend. »Llewelyn«, brachte sie erstickt heraus. »Oh, Llewelyn! Er wird mich hassen! Ich bin hässlich! Und fett!«

Luna fühlte inzwischen eine gewisse Ungeduld in sich hochsteigen. Sie begann sich zu fragen, wer der Erwachsenere hier im Raum war. »Zuerst solltest du mal zu weinen aufhören, denn das macht die Augen rot und geschwollen.« Was nicht ganz stimmte, da Myrtle wie die meisten Geister sehr einfarbig und fahl daherkam, aber es schien tatsächlich kurzzeitig zu wirken.

»Ich glaube, du wirst diesem Llewelyn besser gefallen, wenn du nicht verheult aussiehst, was meinst du?«, fragte sie noch hinterher, um ihren Standpunkt klarzumachen.

Luna kam sich etwas komisch vor. Sie spielte nur selten die Stimme der Vernunft, weil die meisten Leute erfahrungsgemäß unter Vernunft etwas ganz anderes verstanden als sie, und fühlte sich in dieser Rolle nicht wohl.

»Du bist jetzt – wie alt?«, fuhr sie fort und hielt inne, bis Myrtle leise, kaum verständlich »Zweiundsechzig« gemurmelt hatte. »Und der ertrunkene Junge ist …?«

»Bisschen über zweihundert«, kam die kleinlaute Antwort von Myrtle.

»Also … wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann seid ihr beide doch alt genug, um wie richtige Erwachsene auf einer Party ganz zivilisiert ein paar Worte zu wechseln.« Innerlich war sich Luna da viel weniger sicher, als sie hoffentlich klang. »Und ich hab' dir versprochen, dass ich dabei bin und dir helfen werde, falls nötig.«

Außer psychologischer Unterstützung hatte sie zwar nicht viel an Hilfe anzubieten, da ihre eigenen Erfahrungen mit Jungs wahrscheinlich noch begrenzter waren als Myrtles, aber der Geist des Mädchens brauchte wohl auch eher ein bisschen Aufmunterung und Ermutigung als konkrete Tipps.

Während sich Myrtle langsam zu fangen schien, betrachtete Luna sich in dem großen, fleckigen Wandspiegel über den Wasserhähnen. Sie sah fast gespenstischer als Myrtle aus. Die weiße Festtagsrobe allein hätte ihr vermutlich schon etwas Geisterhaftes verliehen, aber zusammen mit ihrer leicht blassen Haut, den langen, strohblonden Haaren und den grauen Augen, die zwar nicht mehr silbrig schimmerten, aber in deren Blick noch immer die Andeutung von etwas Unheimlichem schlummerte, hatte sie mehr von einem blutig hingeschlachteten Burgfräulein, das von einem wahnsinnig eifersüchtigen Liebhaber ermordet worden war und nun einsam durch die Gänge eines verlassenen alten Schlosses spukte, das selbstverständlich ganz traditionell tief im Inneren eines schottischen Hochmoores lag. Sie war überaus zufrieden mit dieser Erscheinung, wenn auch der hinters rechte Ohr geklemmte Zauberstab den gespenstischen Gesamteindruck ein wenig stören mochte.

Myrtle dagegen, das musste Luna zugeben, wirkte eher wie ein normales Schulmädchen, das lediglich ein wenig ausgebleicht war. Mit ihren dicken Brillengläsern, die wie Lupen ihre Augen vergrößerten, dem runden Gesicht, das von langweiligen, glatten Haaren umrahmt wurde, und der keineswegs fetten, aber doch leicht pummeligen Erscheinung hatte Myrtle so gar nichts von einem echten Geist. Jedenfalls nichts Unheimliches oder Melancholisches oder wenigstens auf … nun, _würdevolle_ Weise Tragisches.

Sie brauchten noch über eine Viertelstunde, bis Myrtle einigermaßen passabel aussah. Luna konnte ihr natürlich nicht wirklich helfen, da man einen Geist nun einmal nicht berühren konnte; nur ihre Meinung konnte sie sagen, Myrtle Ratschläge geben, was diese mit ihren Haaren machen sollte, ihr den Rat geben, mit Spucke die Augenbrauen glattzustreichen, sie auf unordentliche Falten in ihrem Kleid hinweisen und ihr dabei stets gut zureden, damit die Heulerei nicht wieder von neuem begann.

Dann brachen sie endlich auf. Sie stiegen die Stufen hinab, durchquerten auf ihrem Weg in den Keller den ersten Stock – auf viel zu komplizierten Wegen, wie Myrtle sich beschwerte, aber Luna konnte schließlich nicht durch Wände gehen – gingen an der Großen Halle im Erdgeschoss vorbei, aus der Partylärm und laute Musik zu hören war, und betraten dann die Treppen zu den Kellergewölben.

Myrtle schwebte voran, weil sie den Weg kannte, aber nötig wäre das nicht gewesen. An den Wänden flackerten nämlich diesmal keine Fackeln, sondern große schlanke Kerzen aus schwarzem Wachs brannten mit unheimlichen blauen Flammen in dem Gang, der zur Todestagsfeier von Sir Nicholas führte. Das fahle bläuliche Licht ließ nicht nur Myrtle viel heller und deutlicher aufleuchten, auch Lunas weißes Kleid wurde in einen geisterhaften Schimmer getaucht, wie sie entzückt feststellte.

Aber je weiter sie den Gang im blauen Schein der schwarzen Kerzen entlang gingen, desto kälter wurde es, und Lunas Atem begann in kleinen Wölkchen zu kondensieren. Sie bat Myrtle, einen Augenblick zu warten, was diese aber nur unter Murren tat. Offenbar konnte sie es plötzlich gar nicht mehr erwarten, auf die Feier zu kommen. Luna beeilte sich und sprach die Wärmezauber auf ihr Kleid, ihre Schuhe und Handschuhe. Sie hatte keineswegs vor, sich auf dieser Feier zu Tode zu frieren und sich womöglich doch noch eine Grippe oder Erkältung einzufangen, wie es letzte Woche die halbe Schule getan hatte. Simon und Terry behaupteten zwar immer wieder, dass Erkältungen nichts mit Kälte, sondern mit irgendwelchen komischen, winzig kleinen und deshalb angeblich unsichtbaren Lebewesen zu tun hätten, aber als sie die beiden gefragt hatte, warum es dann »Er_kält_ung« hieß, hatte keiner von ihnen eine vernünftige Antwort gehabt. Und Lisa, die schließlich ebenfalls muggelstämmig war, hatte zwar auch gemeint, dass es diese unsichtbaren Dinger wirklich gebe, dass man aber trotzdem von Kälte krank werden könne. Die darauf folgende Diskussion hatte Luna nicht mehr wirklich interessiert. Sie hatte jedenfalls nicht vor, zu frieren, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Egal ob man dadurch krank werden konnte oder nicht.

Als sie auch ihre Handschuhe aufgewärmt hatte, setzten Myrtle und sie ihren Weg fort. Ein seltsames, unheimliches Singen und Heulen, wie es Luna noch nie zuvor gehört hatte und das ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken hinabschickte, setzte plötzlich ein und begleitete sie auf ihrem Weg durch den unterirdischen Gang. Als sie um die letzte Biegung kamen, trafen sie auf Sir Nicholas, der vor einem großen, mit Bahnen schwarzen Samtes verhangenen Durchgang schwebte und gerade eine Schar Geister hineinbat.

»Miss Myrtle! Miss Luna!«, wurden sie gleich darauf von ihm fröhlich begrüßt. Wenn der Fast Kopflose Nick überrascht war, Luna als Myrtles Begleiterin zu sehen, dann ließ er es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken. »Ich freue mich, dass Sie es geschafft haben. Willkommen auf meiner Todestagsfeier! Treten Sie ein und amüsieren Sie sich gut, meine Damen!«

Mit einer Verbeugung und einem einladenden Schwenk seines Hutes wies Sir Nicholas auf den Durchgang.

Myrtle knickste vor ihm und wünschte ihm »tiefempfundenes Beileid zum fünfhundertsten Todestag«. Luna tat es ihr gleich, und dann traten sie durch die Samtvorhänge in das große Kellergewölbe.

Auch wenn Luna schon viel gesehen hatte – viel zu viel sogar, wie sie manchmal meinte –, so war ihr ein solcher Anblick doch noch nie untergekommen, weder in Wirklichkeit noch in einer ihrer Visionen. Das unterirdische Gewölbe, das sie gerade betreten hatten, war kaum kleiner als die Große Halle im Erdgeschoss über ihnen. An der hohen Decke schwebte ein gigantischer Kronleuchter, in dem Hunderte dieser schwarzen Kerzen brannten, die ihr geisterhaftes bläuliches Licht verströmten. Der größte Teil des Saales schien als Tanzfläche vorgesehen zu sein. Nun konnte man auch sehen, woher das seltsam kreischende, durchdringende Singen und Heulen kam. Auf einer Seite der Tanzfläche erhob sich ein mit schwarzem Stoff verhängtes Podest, das einem Geisterorchester als Bühne diente. Vielleicht dreißig gespenstische Musiker ließen dort singende Sägen erklingen und spielten eine Art langsamen Walzer, zu dem sich die Geister auf der Tanzfläche langsam drehten oder in der Luft schwebend hin und her schaukelten.

Das Unglaublichste aber war die schiere Anzahl der versammelten Spukgestalten. Luna hatte noch niemals zuvor so viele Geister auf einem Fleck gesehen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass mehr als die zwei Dutzend wohlbekannten Hogwartsgeister – und vielleicht noch der ein oder andere aus Hogsmeade und Umgebung – hier sein würden, aber in dem Saal mussten Hunderte versammelt sein. Es war ein verwirrender Anblick. All die weißen, im Licht der Kerzen manchmal bläulich aufschimmernden, durchsichtigen Gestalten, durch die hindurch man noch mehr Geister oder _Teile_ von Geistern sehen konnte. Noch seltsamer war es, wenn man tiefer hineinsah. Wenn man durch mehrere hintereinander stehende Geister hindurchschaute, wurden die weiter hinten immer weniger durchscheinend. Bereits der dritte Geist einer Reihe wirkte nicht mehr transparent, sondern undurchsichtig weiß, wenn man ihn durch die Körper zweier anderer hindurch betrachtete. Und es kamen immer noch mehr Gäste, bemerkte Luna, als eine weitere Gruppe durch den Vorhang kam und an Myrtle und ihr vorbeischwebte.

»Komm schon!«, drängte Myrtle sie und versuchte, sie an der Hand zu fassen und weiterzuziehen. Das gelang ihr natürlich nicht, aber es vermittelte Luna trotz der Handschuhe das Gefühl, als hätte sie ihre Hand gerade in kaltes Wasser getaucht. Dabei war es durch die Anwesenheit so vieler Geister sowieso eisig kalt in diesem Gewölbe. Trotz der düsteren Beleuchtung meinte Luna einen weißen Überzug an den Wänden zu erkennen, bei dem es sich nur um Raureif handeln konnte, wenn sie sich nicht irrte.

Aber schließlich folgte sie Myrtle, die auf das andere Ende des riesigen Gewölbes zuhielt. Dort war ein Buffet nach Geisterart aufgebaut, natürlich mit einer Tischdecke aus schwarzem Samt. Große, faulig stinkende Fische lagen, mit Knoblauch und Zwiebeln garniert, auf silbernen Tabletts, von Maden befallener Haggis und Käse, der von einem dichten Flaum grünen Schimmels überzogen war, hatte man um das Herzstück des Buffets herum aufgebaut: einen grauen Kuchen in Form eines Grabsteins, mit einer Glasur, die an frischen Straßenteer erinnerte, und der mit den Worten

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington  
gestorben am 31. Oktober 1492

verziert war. Doch Myrtle schien gar keinen Hunger zu haben, jedenfalls beachtete sie die aufgetischten Geisterspeisen nicht weiter und wandte sich direkt einem Nebentisch zu, auf dem mehrere geöffnete Flaschen, Kelche, Pokale und eine große, runde Schüssel mit Bowle aufgebaut waren.

Der Geruch nach Alkohol, Terpentin und Brennspiritus war überwältigend. Luna sah, wie Myrtle durch einen Kelch hindurchschwebte, in dem mit blauen, kaum sichtbaren Flammen irgendein – wahrscheinlich hochprozentiges – Getränk brannte. Danach schien es ihr jedoch besserzugehen, und sie wirkte ein wenig ruhiger. Luna musterte die Getränkeauswahl nachdenklich, aber sie hatte erhebliche Zweifel, ob irgendetwas davon für noch nicht Tote genießbar war. Gesund und lebensverlängernd war es jedenfalls ganz bestimmt nicht.

»Und?«, fragte sie Myrtle dann. »Wo ist er?«

Sie war tatsächlich gespannt auf den ertrunkenen Jungen, für den Myrtle seit Jahrzehnten schwärmte, den sie aber noch nie angesprochen hatte. Der Junge gehörte nicht zu den Hogwartsgeistern, sondern kam aus Hogsmeade und war dort am Seeufer ertrunken – oder ertränkt worden, genau wusste das anscheinend niemand – und Myrtle sah ihn immer nur bei Todestagsfeiern und ähnlichen Anlässen. Was aber in Lunas Augen keine überzeugende Ausrede dafür war, seit fünfzig Jahren nicht mit ihm geredet zu haben, obwohl man das eigentlich wollte. Für solche Drückebergerei fehlte ihr jegliches Verständnis. Wenn sie mit jemandem reden wollte, dann tat sie das für gewöhnlich auch.

»Nicht da«, antwortete Myrtle kurz darauf, nachdem sie sich noch einmal die ganze Tanzfläche abgesucht hatte. Sie klang dabei beinahe erleichtert.

»_Noch_ nicht«, korrigierte Luna sie, und zog ihren Zauberstab hinter dem Ohr hervor, um die Wärmezauber auf ihrem Kleid zu verstärken, denn die eisigen Temperaturen krochen allmählich durch den Stoff und verursachten ihr eine Gänsehaut. »Bestimmt kommt er noch.«

Wie um ihre Worte zu bestätigen, quiekte Myrtle in diesem Moment auf, trat durch Luna hindurch und versteckte sich hinter ihrem Rücken. Luna schüttelte sich. Es war, als hätte jemand einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über ihr ausgeleert.

»Da ist er!« Aufgeregt flüsterte Myrtle ihr von hinten ins Ohr. »Der, der gerade hereingekommen ist!«

Luna sah neugierig zum Eingang. Es war gar nicht so einfach, durch die vielen Geister hindurch etwas zu erkennen, aber schließlich erspähte sie den Jungen doch. Und sie musste zugeben, dass sie Myrtle in gewisser Weise nun besser verstand. Ein schmaler Junge in ihrem Alter, in kurzen, zerschlissenen Hosen, aber barfuß und mit bloßem Oberkörper, mit schulterlangen Haaren, in denen Tangfäden oder Wasserpflanzen zu hängen schienen und die sich sanft bewegten und dabei seinen Kopf umspielten, als würden sie von kleinen Wellen umwogt, war in das Gewölbe getreten. Er hatte die größten, schönsten und traurigsten Augen, die Luna je gesehen hatte. Selbst Myrtles Augen, die durch ihre dicken Brillengläser riesig wirkten, konnten da an Ausdruckskraft oder Traurigkeit nicht mithalten. Dieser Llewelyn war wirklich herzerweichend süß, und die schmachtenden Blicke, die Myrtle ihm zuwarf, waren durchaus gerechtfertigt, fand Luna. Wäre sie ein Geist gewesen, hätte sie auf der Stelle mitgeschmachtet.

Sie wollte eben eine entsprechende Bemerkung machen, als drei Lebende den Saal betraten. Harry Potter, Ron, der ältere Bruder von Ginny, und Hermione Granger, die Ravenclaw von Gryffindor, stolperten durch den Vorhang und standen ziemlich betreten und unbehaglich am Rand der Tanzfläche. Sie schienen in ihren Schulroben überhaupt nicht auf diese Party zu passen und sich auch ziemlich unwohl zu fühlen. Aber drei Lebende, vor allem mindestens ein überzähliger Junge – und sie war da nicht wählerisch, welcher es denn sein sollte –, bedeuteten, dass sie heute doch noch tanzen würde, wenn sie es irgendwie einrichten konnte. Dieser Gedanke gefiel Luna überaus gut, und sie fand die bis ins Mark dringende Musik der singenden Sägen schon sehr viel angenehmer als zu Beginn.

Sie drehte sich zu Myrtle um. »Pass auf«, sagte sie zu dem Geist des Mädchens, »jetzt brauchen wir einen Schlachtplan!«

* * *

Anthony starrte fassungslos auf die vor ihm liegende Szene. Er musste sich zwingen, dieses Schauspiel nicht mit offenem Mund anzugaffen. Da er nicht in der ersten Reihe stand, hatte er es nur seiner Größe – und seinen Zehenspitzen – zu verdanken, dass er überhaupt etwas sah.

Eigentlich konnte er nur die großen Wörter lesen und die Köpfe der Lehrer – mit Ausnahme Flitwicks natürlich – und Filchs traurige Gestalt erkennen. Und die Katze. Jemand hatte Mrs. Norris an einem Fackelhalter am Schwanz aufgehängt. Filch schien den Tränen nah, und endlich nahm der Direktor den steifen Katzenkörper herunter. Dass Potter, Weasley und Granger ebenfalls da vorne standen, konnte Anthony nicht direkt erkennen, aber die geflüsterten Bemerkungen der vor ihm stehenden Schüler und das wenige, was er vom Gespräch der Erwachsenen mitbekam, verrieten ihm, wer die verdächtigen Schüler waren.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er zu begreifen begann, worum es überhaupt ging. Genauer gesagt, es kam ihm nicht wirklich zu Bewusstsein, bis der Direktor, Filch und ein paar Lehrer mit der totensteifen Mrs. Norris und den drei Gryffindors nach oben in den zweiten Stock verschwanden. Am Rande hörte er, wie Flitwick mit seiner hohen Stimme alle Vertrauensschüler und die Schulsprecher zu sich rief und im Befehlston Anweisungen erteilte.

»… sagt schon, was da los ist!«, hörte Anthony Terry fragen, und der fordernde Tonfall ließ erahnen, dass er das nicht zum ersten Mal verlangte.

Der Kleine hatte natürlich nicht über die Köpfe der Umstehenden hinweg nach vorn sehen können. Aber Anthony hatte keine Lust zu antworten. Er versuchte immer noch, die vor ihm liegende Szene zu begreifen. Deren Folgen abschätzen, wollte er jetzt noch nicht. Er hörte, wie Simon endlich Terry zum Schweigen brachte, indem er diesem berichtete, worum es ging. Anthony hörte nicht zu. Er hatte eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon, worum es hier ging.

Er befahl sich selbst, sich zusammenzunehmen, und drängelte durch die vor ihm stehenden Ravenclaws und Gryffindors weiter nach vorn. Dass die ersten Schüler jetzt auf Geheiß der Vertrauensschüler kehrtmachten, um einen anderen Weg nach oben einzuschlagen, erleichterte sein Vorankommen überraschenderweise sogar. Als er freien Blick auf den Teil des Korridors hatte, in dem sich die ganze Sache abgespielt haben musste, blieb er stehen.

Die Vertrauensschüler, die versuchten, ihn und die übrigen Zuschauer mit der lächerlichen Behauptung, es gebe hier nichts zu sehen, zur Umkehr zu bewegen, ignorierte er. Auch wenn Mrs. Norris inzwischen nicht mehr an dem Fackelhalter hing, der Anblick der großen, im flackernden Licht der Fackeln glänzenden Buchstaben, die mit einer unbestimmbaren, dunklen Substanz an die Wand geschmiert worden waren, von der Anthony nur hoffen konnte, dass es sich nicht um Blut handelte, war gruselig, und zwar keineswegs auf die angenehme Art, die zu Halloween üblich war. Und die große Lache vor der Wand, die … nun, zumindest dabei schien es sich um eine gewöhnliche Wasserlache und nicht um Blut zu handeln, wenn es auch keine augenfällige Erklärung für ihr Vorhandensein gab. Die Worte an der Wand spiegelten sich in ihr:

_Die Kammer der Geheimnisse wurde geöffnet.  
Feinde des Erben, nehmt euch in Acht!_

»Merlins Blut«, erklang Zacharias Stimme plötzlich neben ihm.

Anthony fragte sich im ersten Moment, was Zach hier zu suchen hatte. Die Hufflepuffs und Slytherins waren nach dem Ende der Halloweenfeier selbstverständlich nicht hoch in den ersten Stock gelaufen; wozu auch, schließlich lagen ihre Schlafsäle unten in den Verliesen. Aber wahrscheinlich hatten die üblichen Verdächtigen mittlerweile auch den letzten Schüler mit einer mehr oder minder aufgebauschten Geschichte über die Vorkommnisse in diesem Korridor versorgt. Immerhin waren bereits fünf lange Minuten vergangen, und nur ein Blitzzauber war schneller als ein frisches Gerücht in dieser Schule. Er würde sie vermissen. Die Schule, die anderen, Zach und die Besenrennen, alles. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag.

»Meine Mutter nimmt mich von der Schule.« Das war es dann. Anthony hatte keinerlei Zweifel, was passieren würde. Genauso gut konnte er gleich heute Nacht noch seine Truhe packen. Sobald seine Mutter hiervon erfuhr, war ihm ein Platz in Beauxbatons oder einer anderen Schule sicher, eventuell sogar Privatunterricht zu Hause. »Ich bin geliefert.«

Dabei hatte er wirklich alles getan, um gerade das zu vermeiden. Seit er sicher war, dass Lockhart, was die praktischen Seiten von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste betraf, ein Versager war, hatte er mit den anderen umso intensiver außerhalb des Unterrichts geübt. Er wusste, dass es den anderen inzwischen schon auf die Nerven ging, aber seine Mutter hatte ihm in einem Brief angekündigt, dass sie in den Weihnachtsferien höchstpersönlich seine diesbezüglichen Fortschritte zu überprüfen gedachte. Es wäre wahrscheinlich schwer genug gewesen – trotz der vielen Übungsstunden, zu denen er die anderen gedrängt hatte, aber auch wenn seine Mutter vielleicht bereit gewesen wäre, bei seiner Ausbildung zumindest ein _halbes_ Auge zuzudrücken, es war vollkommen ausgeschlossen, dass sie es dulden würde, dass er in Hogwarts blieb, nachdem die Kammer der Geheimnisse wieder geöffnet worden war. Das letzte Mal, als jemand Salazar Slytherins Geheimversteck geöffnet hatte und den Schrecken, der angeblich darin hauste, befreit hatte, sollte sogar ein Schüler ums Leben gekommen sein.

»Warum?«, wollte Simon, der unvermittelt hinter ihm aufgetaucht war, von ihm wissen.

»Warum was?«, fragte Anthony teilnahmslos und stumpf zurück und ignorierte weiterhin die lautstarken Bemühungen der Vertrauensschüler, ihn und die anderen dazu zu bewegen, endlich umzukehren und einen anderen Weg in den Ravenclawturm zu nehmen.

»Warum sollte dich deine Mutter von der Schule nehmen?« Simon schien ebenfalls abgelenkt vom Anblick der unheimlichen Szenerie und stellte die Frage wie nebenbei. Anthony war sich gar nicht bewusst, vorhin laut gesprochen zu haben, aber eigentlich war es jetzt auch schon egal. Er zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

»Genau«, mischte sich Zach ein, der sich natürlich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte, wenigstens nicht um sich selbst und Macmillan. Bei Finch-Fletchley und Hopkins sah die Sache wohl schon anders aus, aber wahrscheinlich würden alle muggelstämmigen Hufflepuffs ab sofort einen unüberwindlichen Kordon aus reinblütigen um sich haben, wo auch immer sie gingen oder standen. Beim üblichen Herdentrieb der Hufflepuffs konnte man sich so etwas gut vorstellen.

»Du bist schließlich nur halbblütig, und die Goldsteins sind fast so alt und bedeutend wie die Smiths«, argumentierte Zach weiter, was völlig am Kern des Problems vorbeiging.

Anthony machte sich klar, dass Zach nur auf seine Art versuchte, nett zu sein. »Meine Mutter, das _›Schlammblut‹_, wird das leider nicht ganz so ruhig und rational sehen wie du«, antwortete er, und die Ironie in seiner Stimme klang auch in seinen eigenen Ohren eher jämmerlich als beißend. Zach machte nur »Oh«, schwieg aber dann, wofür Anthony dankbar war.

»_Willst_ du von der Schule?«, fragte Simon auf seine unvermittelte Art, und es hörte sich so an, als würde ihn die Antwort auf diese Frage wirklich interessieren. Anthony hatte den Eindruck, dass diesmal auch Simon den Sachverhalt noch nicht ganz begriffen hatte.

»Natürlich nicht!«, schnauzte er ihn an. »Aber ich glaub' nicht, dass ich dabei viel zu sagen haben werde.« Oder vielmehr, er bezweifelte, dass seine Mutter sonderlich viel auf seine Meinung geben würde. Er glaubte, ihre Ansprache schon hören zu können: »Dies ist kein Spaß mehr, Anthony. Bei dieser Sache geht es um Leben und Tod. Das hier ist der Ernst des Lebens.«

»Deine Mutter wird dich einfach mal so von der Schule nehmen?«, fragte Simon langgezogen, beinahe gelangweilt. »Nur weil jemand an Halloween einen _Scherz_ gemacht hat?«

»Einen _Scherz_?« Anthony verschlug es die Sprache. Das hier war alles andere als ein harmloser Streich zu Halloween. Mrs. Norris hatte es bestimmt nicht zum Lachen gefunden, und Simon, der einer der wenigen war, der die Katze des Hausmeisters hatte leiden können, sollte es erst recht nicht lustig finden. Anthony starrte Simon an, als wäre dieser verrückt geworden, aber der andere erwiderte seinen Blick völlig ungerührt und ausdruckslos.

»Du bist völlig übergeschnappt!«, teilte ihm Anthony schließlich verbittert mit. »Das ist doch kein Halloweenscherz gewesen! Hast du jetzt jeglichen Kontakt zur Realität verloren?«

»Nun«, sagte Simon gedehnt und hörte sich dabei so gleichgültig an, dass ihm Anthony am liebsten einen Tritt verpasst hätte, »ich würde vorschlagen, wenn du weiterhin diese wundervolle Schule besuchen willst, solltest du den möglichen Vorzügen einer etwas flexibleren Betrachtungsweise dessen, was Realität ist oder nicht ist, etwas mehr Beachtung schenken.«

»Was?«, fragte Terry, der sich bisher ruhig im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, ziemlich perplex dazwischen, und er sprach Anthony damit aus der Seele.

Zach schien jedoch Simons Ansprache verstanden zu haben, denn er gab etwas von sich, das sich sehr nach einem Glucksen anhörte. Als er aber sprach, klang er wieder völlig ernst.

»Alles nur eine Frage der Perspektive, Goldstein.« Bei diesen Worten stieß Zach ihm einen Ellenbogen in die Seite. »Eine kleine, halbe Wahrheit ist die beste Lüge. Warum sollte dich deine Mutter wegen eines dummen Halloweenstreichs von der Schule nehmen?«

»Aber es wird rauskommen.« Es war unmöglich, dass es nicht herauskam. Die halbe Schule hatte die Schrift an der Wand gelesen, und mindestens ein Viertel hatte auch verstanden, worum es dabei ging. Und der Rest würde es spätestens morgen beim Frühstücken erfahren.

»Wahrscheinlich kommt es irgendwann raus«, gab Simon zu, »aber das kann dauern. Und wer weiß, vielleicht ist bis dahin schon alles aufgeklärt und vorbei?«

»Außerdem ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass Dumbledore und die Schulleitung die Sache an die große Glocke hängen werden, oder?«, sprang ihm Zach bei. Anthony kam sich wie im Unterricht vor, nur dass die beiden dort meistens gegeneinander arbeiteten – oder zumindest so taten.

»Und vielleicht deckt sich deine Darstellung der Ereignisse mit den Berichten, die ein paar andere Elternteile erhalten werden?«, fügte Zach noch hinzu, und wirkte dabei verdächtig aufrichtig, unschuldig geradezu.

»Dies würde jedenfalls einer gewissen, in diesem Fall durchaus begrüßenswerten Verwirrung Vorschub leisten«, stimmte Simon ihm von der anderen Seite her ernsthaft zu.

Anthony kam sich ein wenig in die Zange genommen vor, als ihm Zach von rechts und Simon von links je einen Arm um die Schultern legten. Währenddessen sprangen vor ihnen zwei Vertrauensschüler auf und ab und stießen lächerliche Drohungen aus, was sie mit ihnen anstellen würden, wenn sie sich nicht endlich »vom Acker« machten.

»Falls du dich für eine geniale Idee revanchieren willst«, begann Simon, »dann erlaube mir, dich daran zu erinnern, dass ich übermorgen – nein, morgen, es ist ja schon nach Mitternacht – Geburtstag habe. Nur ein kleiner, unverbindlicher Hinweis.«

Terry, der immer noch eine große Tüte mit eingepacktem Essen für Luna trug, begann zu grinsen. »Der zwölfte diese Woche.«

»Die wirklich wichtigen Dinge des Lebens kann man gar nicht oft genug betonen«, verkündete Simon den beiden Vertrauensschülern, die sich vor ihnen aufgebaut hatten, und nun dazu übergingen, Hauspunkte abzuziehen.

Fünfzehn Punkte weniger für Ravenclaw – und fünf für Hufflepuff – später trennten sie sich von Zach. Anthony war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob es wirklich klappen würde, seiner Mutter eine so fadenscheinige Halbwahrheit zu servieren, aber im Moment fühlte er sich trotzdem etwas besser als vorhin.

Sie – und noch einige andere Schülergrüppchen – saßen bereits über eine halbe Stunde im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws, diskutierten über die Vorkommnisse dieser Nacht und knabberten an den Sachen, die sie eigentlich für Luna vom Fest mitgenommen hatten, als diese endlich auch von der Todestagsfeier zurückkam und verwundert den Neuigkeiten lauschte, die diese Halloweennacht ihnen und ganz Hogwarts eingebracht hatte.

* * *


	10. Walk Without Rhythm …

* * *

**10. ****Walk Without Rhythm And It Won't Attract The Worm  
**(Weapon Of Choice – Fatboy Slim)

* * *

Minerva war keine Freundin von derartigen Zusammenkünften. Schon die regelmäßigen Lehrerkonferenzen, auf denen immerhin notwendige Organisationsfragen die Agenda bestimmten, zehrten an ihren Nerven. Von den alljährlichen Diskussionen um die NEWT-Zulassungen ganz zu schweigen. Aber im selben Moment, als Minerva bemerkte, dass einer ihrer Finger mit nervösem Zucken rhythmisch gegen den Zauberstab in ihrem Ärmel klopfte, rief sie sich selbst verärgert zur Ordnung. Mit einer bewussten Willensanstrengung befahl sie ihren Händen, vollkommen ruhig zu werden. Sie atmete beherrscht ein und dann wieder aus. Unter den gegebenen Umständen mochte eine gewisse Erregung zwar menschlich verständlich sein, doch sie war nicht bereit, solch niedrige Maßstäbe an sich selbst anzulegen. Immerhin war sie eine McGonagall. Und es war nicht nur irgendein schottischer Klanstolz, auf den sich ihre Erwartungen an das eigene Verhalten gründeten. Denn wichtiger noch: Sie war eine vollwertige und lebenserfahrene Hexe, Meisterin der Verwandlungsmagie, stellvertretende Direktorin von Hogwarts, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Es gab nur wenige Zauberer in Britannien – und darüber hinaus –, die es mit ihr aufnehmen könnten, wenn es hart auf hart käme. Und einige der wenigen Ausnahmen befanden sich mit ihr hier in diesem Konferenzraum.

Außerdem hatte sie auch im letzten magischen Krieg mehr als einmal gezeigt – zeigen müssen –, dass sie sich auch von sehr viel schwierigeren Situationen nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. Bis jetzt war ja noch nichts geschehen, was auch nur annähernd mit den Gräueln jener Zeit vergleichbar gewesen wäre. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sich daran auch nichts ändern würde. Trotzdem überfielen sie immer wieder Erinnerungen an die Zeit vor fünfzig Jahren, als sie selbst in ihrem vorletzten Schuljahr gewesen war, Tom Riddle, ein Jahr unter ihr, Vertrauensschüler Slytherins, und der Drittklässler Rubeus Hagrid am Ende dieses schlimmen Schuljahres vom alten Direktor Dippet der Schule verwiesen worden war. Zu Unrecht, aber das hatte sie damals natürlich nicht wissen können. Sie hatte sich nur unendlich dafür geschämt, dass ein Gryffindor für den Tod der kleinen Ravenclaw verantwortlich gewesen sein sollte. Die Überzeugung, dass dieses Unglück durch die dumme Tollkühnheit, Unvorsichtigkeit und Unüberlegtheit eines Mitschülers aus ihrem eigenen Haus verursacht worden war, hatte sie damals die Ideale Gryffindors ernsthaft in Zweifel ziehen lassen.

Sie vertrieb die Erinnerungen und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Auch den Kopf legte sie soweit in den Nacken, bis ihn die hohe Rückenlehne stützte und sie sich scheinbar entspannt und gelassen – jedenfalls äußerlich ruhig – auf das Geschehen um sich herum konzentrieren konnte.

Mit einem raschen Blick in die Runde vergewisserte sie sich, dass die meisten schon anwesend waren und Platz genommen hatten. Als sich eine andere Hand in offenbar beschwichtigender Absicht auf ihre Rechte legte, wäre sie beinahe zusammengezuckt. Gerade noch konnte sie verhindern, dass sie ihren Arm reflexhaft wegzog.

Albus beugte sich zu ihr herüber. »Alles in Ordnung, Minerva?«, fragte er in beruhigendem Ton, in dem nur ein Hauch von Besorgnis mitschwang.

Minerva bewunderte ihn dafür. Er war ein scheinbar allzeit unerschütterlicher Fels der Zuversicht und Gelassenheit. Sie nickte zur Antwort nur, und seltsamerweise ging es ihr für einen Moment tatsächlich besser. Solange Albus Direktor der Schule war und hier an ihrer Seite saß, gab es keinen Grund, in Panik zu verfallen. Alle Probleme würden sich als lösbar erweisen. Irgendwie …

Gerade kamen die letzten Nachzügler in den Konferenzsaal. Irma scheuchte Cuthberts immaterielle Gestalt offensichtlich durch die bloße Kraft ihrer strengen Blicke vor sich her. Dieser besann sich – ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen Art – auf die Tatsache, dass er ein Geist war, und floh vor der Schulbibliothekarin mitten durch den großen runden Holztisch, um sich auf den freien Stuhl zwischen Rolanda und Septima zu retten. Silvanus, der wie so oft der Letzte war, schloss hinter sich die Türen und hinkte zu seinem Platz neben Pomona. Minerva fragte sich, warum er sich das Unterrichten noch immer antat. Er hatte sich seine Emeritierung mehr als verdient, und wenn er noch ein paar Jahre weiterlehrte, dann war vielleicht nicht mehr genug von ihm übrig, um in Ruhestand zu gehen … zu hinken, sollte es in Silvanus' Fall wohl besser heißen.

Dass sie zusammenzuckte, als Albus neben ihr mit seinem Zauberstab auf den runden Konferenztisch klopfte, nahm sie sich ziemlich übel. Sie war immer noch nervös. Resolut rief sie sich ein letztes Mal innerlich zur Ordnung. Im Augenblick war jegliche Emotionalität nur schädlich und nutzte dem Feind. Das jedenfalls versuchte sie sich einzuschärfen, wie sie es während des Krieges Hunderte von Malen getan hatte. Doch entweder war sie schon zu lange außer Übung oder die gegenwärtigen Umstände machten es so schwierig.

Albus, der rechts von ihr am Kopf des Tisches saß – wenn man bei einem runden Tisch denn von einem Kopf sprechen wollte –, begann mit wenigen, energischen Zauberstabgesten die Schutz- und Privatsphärenzauber des Schlosses um diesen Konferenzraum herum zu konzentrieren. Innerhalb einer halben Minute waren Türen, Wände, Decke und Fußboden von so viel Magie durchflossen, dass sie ein sichtbares sanftes Glühen ausstrahlten. Doch Minerva fühlte sich bedeutend weniger sicher als sonst, denn der Gegner, mit dem sie es zu tun hatten, musste schließlich auf irgendeine Art und Weise mit einem der Gründer in Verbindung stehen. Es war nicht ausgeschlossen, dass er dadurch ebenso viel Einfluss auf die Magie des Schlosses hatte wie Albus als Direktor – und womöglich sogar mehr. Ob die Schutzzauber überhaupt Wirkung zeigen würden, wenn sie gegen den Willen und die Absichten eines Gründers gerichtet waren, da hatte sogar Albus seine Zweifel, wie er ihr unter vier Augen anvertraut hatte.

Die leisen Gespräche um den Tisch herum verstummten. Schließlich beendete Albus seine Zauber, und Stille senkte sich über die Runde.

»Ah, wie ich sehe, sind alle da«, durchbrach Albus nach wenigen Sekunden das allgemeine Schweigen. »Ich glaube, verehrte Kollegen, ich muss euch nicht –«

»Was ist mit Charity und Gilderoy?« Septima, die Albus einfach unterbrochen hatte, klang zwar beinahe gleichgültig, hatte sich aber in ihrem Stuhl nach vorne gelehnt und ihre ganze Haltung strafte ihre scheinbare Gelassenheit Lügen. Minerva zog ein wenig Trost aus der Tatsache, dass es offensichtlich nicht nur ihr schwerfiel, die Ruhe zu bewahren.

»Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, dass die beiden nicht hier sind? Sind sie verhindert – oder nicht … _eingeladen_?«, wollte Septima weiter wissen, als Albus nicht sofort antwortete.

»Charity und Gilderoy haben sich freundlicherweise bereiterklärt, heute Abend die Kontrollgänge für Minerva und Aurora zu übernehmen.« Minerva musste nicht hinsehen, um sich das vorgeblich fröhliche Blinzeln vorzustellen, das bei diesen Worten bestimmt in Albus' Augen aufgeblitzt war.

»Es gibt keinen erkennbaren Grund, einem der beiden mit … nun, irgendeinem Grad an Misstrauen zu begegnen oder gar ihre Integrität in Zweifel zu ziehen«, stellte Albus ruhig fest. Er strich sich in einer nachdenklichen Geste über den langen, weißen Bart und setzte dann bedächtig hinzu: »Soweit es jedenfalls den infragestehenden Vorfall betrifft, möchte ich meinen.«

Albus Stimme klang dabei so überzeugt und beruhigend, dass sogar Minerva ihm fast geglaubt hätte, wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte. Aber sie hatte als stellvertretende Direktorin das manchmal höchst unwillkommene Privileg, von Albus tiefer ins Vertrauen gezogen zu werden als die Mehrzahl ihrer Mitdozenten. Und Albus hatte ihr berichtet, dass er zwar an Charity nichts Auffälliges hatte finden können, Gilderoy sich hingegen, zu Albus' eigener Überraschung, als ein überaus fähiger Okklumentiker erwiesen hatte. Zwar glaube er nicht, so hatte Albus ihr versichert, dass Gilderoy etwas mit der erneuten Öffnung der geheimen Kammer Slytherins zu tun habe, aber mit endgültiger Gewissheit könne er es auch nicht ausschließen. Und wenn man bedachte, dass gerade in diesem Jahr, da er und Charity die einzigen Neuzugänge im Lehrkörper darstellten, sich dieser unglückselige Vorfall ereignet hatte …

»Es wäre gut, wenn Poppy uns alle auf den letzten Stand bringen würde«, verkündete Albus mit fester Stimme. »Gibt es etwas Neues über Filchs Katze … und ihren Gesundheitszustand zu berichten, Poppy?«

»Nein«, antwortete Poppy mit fester Stimme. »Der Zustand von Mrs. Norris ist völlig unverändert. Alle meine Bemühungen, sie mit Standardmethoden aus ihrer Paralyse zu befreien, waren erfolglos. Die Symptome gehen über eine bloße Lähmung hinaus. Es handelt sich um eine sehr mächtige Semi-Petrifikation, die sich kurzfristig nicht so ohne weiteres wird rückgängig machen lassen.«

Niemand am Tisch schien davon sonderlich überrascht. »Gibt es Hinweise auf die exakte Ursache dieses Zustands?«, wollte Rolanda wissen, die genau gegenüber von Poppy saß.

Wieder schüttelte Poppy nur den Kopf und antwortete mit einem schlichten »Nein«.

»Gab es Irisdeformationen oder Retinaphantome?«, wollte Silvanus dann von ihr wissen. Minerva hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er da redete, aber offensichtlich wusste Poppy, worum es ging.

»Keine ungewöhnlichen Befunde an der Iris, keine verwertbaren Signaturen in der Retina.« Poppys Ton war der einer durch und durch professionellen Heilerin, die völlig ungerührt über ein medizinisches Problem sprach.

Silvanus nickte nachdenklich und zog eine Pfeife aus seiner Robe, die er bedächtig zu stopfen begann.

Neben Minerva räusperte sich Albus. »Meine lieben Kollegen, wir haben zu wenige verlässliche Informationen. Alle Spekulationen, die wir anstellen mögen, sind letzten Endes müßig, solange wir nichts über die näheren Umstände des Vorfalls wissen.«

»Mag sein, Albus«, meldete sich Pomona zu Wort. »Trotzdem würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir sämtliche Möglichkeiten noch einmal durchsprechen.« Sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie weitersprach: »Und besonders auch die Gegenmaßnahmen und Optionen, die uns offenstehen oder nicht offenstehen, um unsere Schüler zu schützen.«

»Natürlich, Pomona«, gab Albus mit sanfter Stimme sein Einverständnis. »Das ist einer der Gründe, warum wir uns heute hier versammelt haben.« Er wandte sich an Severus, der zu seiner Rechten saß: »Severus, würdest du uns bitte berichten, was deine Untersuchungen ergeben haben?«

Severus wirkte nicht besonders glücklich, aber das war nichts Ungewöhnliches.

»Wir …«, dabei nickte er mit gerunzelter Stirn Poppy zu, »… konnten keine Spuren irgendwelcher Tränke oder Gifte nachweisen. Mithin sind wir uns einig, dass eine Vergiftung als Grund für die Paralyse der Katze ausgeschlossen werden kann.« Poppy nickte bei diesen Worten zustimmend. »Damit entfällt auch die Möglichkeit, ein allgemeines oder abgestimmtes Gegengift einzusetzen.«

Das war wiederum etwas, was Minerva höchst ungern hörte. Und den Geräuschen nach, die rings um den Konferenztisch herum erklangen, ging es den anderen genauso. Wenn weder Severus noch Poppy eine Lösung wussten, dann sah die Sache nicht gut aus.

»Jedoch«, fuhr Severus unbeeindruckt fort, »gibt es eine weniger elegante Möglichkeit. Es wäre zwar, als ob man mit einem Unverzeihlichen nach einer Mücke zielen würde, und ich könnte den entsprechenden Trank frühestens nächstes Beltane ansetzen, aber vier Wochen später würde ich ein Heilmittel zur Verfügung stellen können, das sämtliche Symptome beseitigen sollte.« Und mit einer gewissen Selbstzufriedenheit und einem leisen, überlegenen Lächeln fügte er hinzu: »Selbstverständlich unabhängig davon, ob diese Paralyse doch durch ein unaufspürbares Gift, einen Zauber oder magisch-kreatürliche Einflüsse verursacht wurde.«

Minerva war einen Moment lang versucht, an Severus' Worten zu zweifeln, aber der junge, düstere Mann, der dem Haus Slytherin vorstand, war trotz allem ein Zaubertrankmeister. Man konnte ihm die unverhohlene Freude, die es ihm offensichtlich bereitete, die Überlegenheit seiner Profession unter Beweis stellen zu können, deutlich ansehen. Und wenn er Wort hielt, dann war Minerva bereit, ihm diesen kleinen Triumph zu gönnen. Mehr als das. Mrs. Norris war schlimm genug, aber … es war einfach nicht wahrscheinlich, dass es bei ihr bleiben würde.

Wenn Schüler von dieser Sache betroffen würden … nicht auszudenken. Beim Gedanken an Mrs. Norris verspürte Minerva einen kleinen Stich. Ihr war zwar klar, dass ihre innere Katze wohl jubeln würde, wenn sie das ohnehin von Artgenossen überlaufene Revier nicht mehr mit ihrer Hauptrivalin teilen musste, aber sie, Minerva McGonagall, war schließlich mehr als ihre Animagusform. Sie teilte sich Hogwarts schon lange mit Mrs. Norris; auch wenn Katzen keine Freundschaften schlossen, so konnten sie sich doch im Lauf der Zeit aneinander gewöhnen.

»Alles gut und schön«, meldete sich Rolanda vom anderen Ende des Tisches. »Aber ich dachte, das wäre alles schon einmal dagewesen? Und hätte mit einem toten Schüler geendet?« Ihre Augen blitzen gefährlich, und mit ihrer scharfen Adlernase ähnelte sie einmal mehr einem Raubvogel, der sich aus luftiger Höhe nach Beute Ausschau hielt. »Wer hat damals die Kammer geöffnet? Und was hat man dagegen unternommen?«

Das waren berechtigte Fragen, und auch wenn ein Teil des Lehrkörpers die Antworten auf diese Fragen kannte – mal mehr, mal weniger detailliert –, so traf das doch längst nicht auf alle Anwesenden zu.

Albus seufzte: »Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte. Hier und jetzt vielleicht nur so viel: Die damaligen Geschehnisse haben aufgehört, als der vermeintliche Verursacher – ein Sündenbock für den eigentlichen Schuldigen, sollte ich wohl hinzufügen – gefunden war. Leider waren auch die Aussagen des damaligen Opfers keine große Hilfe, obwohl es als Geist zurückkehrte und immer noch im Schlosse weilt.«

Albus' Lächeln wirkte müde. Minerva wusste, dass er den Geist der kleinen Ravenclaw, die das letzte Mal ihr Leben hatte lassen müssen, noch gestern Nacht abermals befragte hatte – ergebnislos.

»Jedenfalls, meine liebe Rolanda, bitte glaube mir, leider können uns die Geschehnisse, die sich vor fünfzig Jahren abgespielt haben, hier und heute nicht weiterhelfen. Ich wünschte wirklich, es wäre anders«, setzte Albus noch ernst hinzu.

»Ja, ja«, brummte Silvanus und stieß dabei Rauchwölkchen aus seinem Mund aus. »Weiter im Text: Wir wissen doch alle, was die wahrscheinlichste Ursache für die Versteinerung dieser Katze ist, oder?«

Die Art, wie er geschickt seine Pfeife in seiner Rechten balancierte, lenkte Minervas Aufmerksamkeit auf die gerade einmal zweieinhalb Finger, die Silvanus von dieser Hand geblieben waren.

»Wir können zwar einen direkten humanmagischen Angriff nicht völlig ausschließen, aber ich denke, wir sind uns im Klaren, womit wir es allem menschlichen Ermessen nach zu tun haben.«

Als Silvanus in einen dozierenden Tonfall verfiel, hörte ihm Minerva nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er seine Theorie ausbreitete. Selbstverständlich sprach einiges dafür. Salazar Slytherin _war_ ein Parselmund gewesen, genauso wie Herpo der Üble, der den ersten Basiliken erbrütet und gezähmt hatte, niemand bestritt diese Tatsache. Und dass es auch noch einige andere schlangenartige Kreaturen gab, die mit ihren Blicken versteinern konnten, gehörte zur Allgemeinbildung. Es war eine Möglichkeit, die Silvanus aufgrund seiner Profession natürlich sofort in den Sinn kommen musste, für die es jedoch keinerlei Beweise gab, so einleuchtend und logisch sich seine Schlussfolgerungen auch anhören mochten.

»… können wir eine _Gorgo medusalis_ mit einiger Sicherheit ausschließen. Die beiden anderen Subspezies können unter den richtigen Bedingungen jedoch durchaus tausend Jahre und älter werden. Also müssen wir davon ausgehen, es entweder mit einer der _Basiliscus_-Arten, vielleicht sogar mit ›Herpos Bestie‹, _Basiliscus tyrannos_ höchstselbst, zu tun zu haben, aber vielleicht auch mit _Gorgo euryalis_ oder _Gorgo stheno_.« Silvanus unterbrach seinen Vortrag, um paffend an seiner Pfeife zu ziehen, die auszugehen drohte.

Minerva wollte gerade ansetzen, auf die Müßigkeit solcher Spekulationen hinzuweisen und darum zu bitten, sich lieber konstruktiven Überlegungen bezüglich notwendiger Schutzmaßnahmen zuzuwenden, als Filius ihr zuvorkam.

»Mag sein, dass du recht hast, Silvanus, aber leider helfen uns diese Überlegungen nicht weiter, mögen sie nun zutreffen oder nicht«, verkündete Filius mit seiner hohen Stimme. »Gegen keines dieser Geschöpfe haben wir ein zuverlässiges Abwehrmittel – obwohl ich sicher bin, dass in Severus' Labor schon ein paar Kessel mit Spiegelblindtrank vor sich hin köcheln. Aber soweit ich weiß, ist der Trank nicht gerade unproblematisch?«

Filius warf Severus einen fragenden Blick zu. »Nur wenige Stunden Wirkungsdauer und kann bei wiederholter Einnahme zu dauerhafter Erblindung führen?«, fragte er seinen linken Nebenmann, der darauf mit einem lapidaren »Das ist zutreffend« antwortete.

Filius nickte bestätigend, als hätte er genau diese Reaktion erwartet. »Demnach können wir gegen die direkte Ursache nicht viel ausrichten. Daraus folgt: Wir müssen unsere Bemühungen auf die andere, indirekte konzentrieren!«

Minerva sah ihren Kollegen bei diesen Worten neugierig an. Auch die anderen Teilnehmer der Konferenz blickten nun gespannt auf den kleinen, weißhaarigen Professor, der so, wie er auf seinem Sitz saß, an ein kleines, vielleicht durch einen Altersfluch vorzeitig zum Greisentum verurteiltes Kind erinnerte, das auf einem Hochstuhl am Tisch der Erwachsenen thronte, weil es auf einem normalen kaum bis zur Tischplatte gereicht hätte.

»Eines können wir mit Sicherheit feststellen«, fuhr Filius schließlich fort, »jemand hat die Botschaft an die Wand geschrieben. Und das kann weder ein Basilisk noch eine Gorgone getan haben. Unser Hauptgegner muss also ein Mensch sein. Und ein Mensch ist glücklicherweise auch wesentlich leichter auszuschalten, wenn man schnell und entschlossen genug vorgeht.«

Minerva sah nicht ganz, wie ihnen das weiterhelfen sollte. Selbstverständlich steckte letzten Endes ein Mensch hinter dem Vorfall mit Mrs. Norris. Aber was sollte ihnen diese Erkenntnis helfen, solange sie nicht wussten, wer?

Filius warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick in die Runde, bevor er weitersprach: »Wir sind einfach zu wenige, um die Schüler bei allen Gelegenheiten bewachen und oder auch nur ein Mindestmaß an Schutz bieten zu können. Wir sollten deshalb in Erwägung ziehen, uns der Hilfe der Sechst- und Siebtklässler zu versichern, die den NEWT-Kurs in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste besuchen, und auch den jüngeren und jüngsten Schülern zumindest praktische Grundkenntnisse in magischer Selbstverteidigung vermitteln.«

Ein zweifelndes Murmeln wanderte um den Tisch herum, und auch Minerva war von dieser Idee keineswegs begeistert.

»Natürlich müsste das unauffällig geschehen«, fuhr Filius fort, bevor jemand seine Bedenken aussprechen konnte, »damit es nicht zu einer noch größeren Beunruhigung der Schülerschaft kommt. Und meine Lösung würde noch einen weiteren Vorteil bieten: Da letztes Jahr der Unterricht in Verteidigung sehr inadäquat war, und wir, nun, wie soll ich sagen, wohl nicht damit rechnen können, dass der Rückstand in diesem Jahr vollständig aufgeholt wird, würden zusätzliche Übungen auf dem Kerngebiet des Stoffes wohl auch den unteren Jahrgängen guttun. Und uns peinliche Auftritte vor den Prüfern des Ministeriums ersparen, wie sie letztes Jahr zuhauf vorkamen.«

Minerva biss die Zähne zusammen. Und wahrscheinlich taten das noch andere in der Runde. Die OWL-Prüfungen des letzten Jahres waren dank der Sabotage Quirrels zu einem Desaster geraten. Nur bei den NEWT-Schülern hatten sich die negativen Auswirkungen von Quirrels »Unterricht« in Grenzen gehalten, da die Siebtklässler sowieso dazu angehalten waren, sich den Stoff in weiten Teilen selbst zu erarbeiten und die Professoren nicht mehr primär als ihre Lehrer anzusehen, sondern eher als Berater und Wegweiser durch den Dschungel des jeweiligen Fachgebiets.

»Ein interessanter Vorschlag, mein lieber Filius«, durchbrach Albus nachdenklich das Schweigen, das von den unangenehmen Erinnerungen an die letzten OWLs ausgelöst worden war. »Aber worauf genau willst du hinaus? _Wie_, alter Freund, schlägst du vor, sollen wir den Schülern unauffällig Kenntnisse im magischen Kampf, Zauberer gegen Zauberer, beibringen? Das ist es doch wohl, was dir vorschwebt, nicht wahr?« Dabei blitzte in seinen Augen jedoch ein wissendes Funkeln und wohlwollendes Amüsement, das darauf schließen ließ, dass Albus zumindest einen gewissen Verdacht hegte, wie der Vorschlag seines »alten Freundes« wohl lauten würde.

Auch über Filius' zerknittert faltiges Gesicht flog ein zähneblitzendes, koboldhaftes Lächeln, als er dem Direktor zunickte. »Ich dachte daran, eine alte Tradition wiederzubeleben«, antwortete das kleine, greisenhafte Männchen verschmitzt. »Es muss doch schon über dreißig Jahre her sein, dass es zuletzt einen Duellierclub in Hogwarts gab …«

* * *

Als Terry an die Tür zum Ravenclawturm kam, die bestellten Bücher vor sich her tragend, da standen bereits zwei Erstklässler, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, ratlos und verloren vor dem Eingang. Terry fühlte sich höchst unbehaglich, als die beiden mit sichtlicher Erleichterung auf seine Ankunft reagierten. Es war auch so schon jedes Mal schlimm genug mit dem Bronzeadler. Dass jetzt auch noch die hoffnungsvollen Blicke von zwei Erstklässlern auf ihm ruhten, machte die Sache nicht leichter für ihn. Hoffentlich war das Rätsel nicht allzu schwer.

»Was will er wissen?«, fuhr er die beiden Wartenden an. Es tat ihm im gleichen Moment auch schon leid. Er selbst war in seinem ersten Jahr mehr als einmal, genauso hilflos wie diese beiden, vor der verschlossenen Tür gestanden und hatte darauf gewartet, dass ihm jemand von drinnen aufmachte oder endlich jemand käme, der das Rätsel des Türklopfers lösen konnte.

Der Junge schien von ihm eingeschüchtert, was Terry beinahe komisch vorkam. Aber das Mädchen war wohl weniger beeindruckt.

»Irgendetwas über die Uhrzeit und ›wann uns die Stunde schlägt‹ … oder so ähnlich«, gab sie unverdrossen Auskunft.

Terry hätte vor Erleichterung beinahe laut aufgelacht. _Eingedenk der Natur der Zeit: Wann schlägt wohl dir die Stunde, mein Kind?_ So lautete die genaue Rätselfrage, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte. Und er kannte die – oder besser _eine_ Antwort, die der Bronzeadler akzeptieren würde. Terry hegte den Verdacht, dass es sich bei den Frage- und Antwortspielchen des Türklopfers mehr um eine Art Gedächtnisübungen für die Schüler handelte, als um echte Rätsel, die man durch Nachdenken hätte lösen können.

»Bleibt die Uhr auch manchmal stehen, die Zeit hört nie auf zu vergehen«, teilte er dem Bronzeadler mit. Er war sich zwar nicht sicher, was dieser Schüttelreim mit der Frage zu tun haben sollte, aber er wirkte erwartungsgemäß. Die Tür zum Ravenclawturm schwang auf. Er sonnte sich in den bewundernden Blicken, die ihm die Erstklässler zuwarfen. Es war nicht gerade ein häufiges Ereignis, dass irgendjemand ihn überhaupt zur Kenntnis nahm, an Bewunderung gar nicht zu denken.

»Danke«, sagte das Mädchen und zog den Jungen hinter sich her in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Terry, den Bücherstapel zusätzlich mit dem Kinn stabilisierend, folgte ihnen schnell, damit die Tür nicht wieder zufallen und ihn aussperren konnte. Wer wusste, wie das nächste Rätsel des Bronzeadlers ausfallen würde? Terry verspürte keine Lust, das herauszufinden.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum hielt er auf ihre Stammecke zu. Anthony und Simon hatten den Tisch unter so vielen Büchern begraben, dass von der Platte nichts mehr zu sehen war. Luna hatte sich hinter einem Buch versteckt und blinzelte ihm nur mitleidig über dessen Rand hinweg zu, als sie ihn unschlüssig vor dem Bücherberg stehen sah. Aber sie machte keine Anstalten ihm zu Hilfe zu kommen. Erst als er sich laut räusperte, sah Anthony von seiner Lektüre, einem dicken Wälzer, den er auf dem Schoß liegen hatte, auf. Terry hob demonstrativ den Bücherstapel, und Anthony räumte ein kleines Fleckchen auf dem Tisch frei, das gerade groß genug war, dass Terry sich seiner Last entledigen konnte.

»Das ist aber nicht alles, oder?«, wollte Simon wissen, während Anthony bereits begann, die Rücken der neu hinzugekommenen Werke zu überfliegen.

»Sieht es etwa so aus?«, fragte Terry etwas ungehalten zurück. »Die meisten Bücher auf der Liste waren ausgeliehen!«

Wenn einer der beiden es wagen sollte, sich darüber zu beschweren, dass er nicht alles beschafft hatte, was sie ihm aufgetragen hatten, dann würde er aber mal wirklich sauer werden und den beiden so richtig die Meinung sagen. Er hatte jetzt bestimmt über eine Stunde lang in der Bibliothek nach den Büchern gesucht, die auf Anthonys und Simons Listen gestanden waren. Dauernd unter der strengen Aufsicht von Madam Pince hatte er sogar riskiert, aus der Bibliothek zu fliegen, als er sich mit einem Fünftklässler um eine Biographie Salazar Slytherins gestritten hatte. Natürlich hatte er den Kürzeren gezogen, aber das war wohl auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen.

Aber sowohl Simon als auch Anthony enthielten sich weiterer Kommentare und vertieften sich wieder in ihre Lektüren. Terry seufzte, nahm sich auch ein Buch zur Hand, ohne auf den Titel zu achten, da er nicht vorhatte, darin wirklich zu lesen. Er wollte es da eher Luna gleichtun, die sich offensichtlich hinter ihrem Buch nur versteckte, und ganz und gar nicht bei der Sache war, was dieses Projekt anging.

Nachdem er ein paar Minuten lang nicht sonderlich interessiert in einem Text über das mittelalterliche Ausbildungssystem von Lehrlingen und Gesellen bei Meistern der Zauberei geblättert hatte, wie es in der Zeit vor der Gründung von Hogwarts üblich gewesen war, fiel ihm die Diskussion zwischen den Fünftklässlern wieder ein, die er in der Bibliothek zufällig mitgehört hatte. Na gut, er hatte sich hinter Regalen versteckt und gelauscht, aber er hatte in der Nähe auch tatsächlich nach einem Buch, einer Biographie irgendeines antiken Zauberers aus Griechenland, gesucht.

Terry räusperte sich. »Äh, nur so ein Gedanke, aber könnte es sich bei dem Monster um einen Basilisken handeln?«

Drei Augenpaare fuhren von ihren jeweiligen Lektüren hoch, richteten sich auf ihn und sahen ihn an, als wäre ihm gerade ein zweiter Kopf aus der Schulter gewachsen.

Terry klappte mit einem Knall sein Buch zu. »Was?«, fragte er wütend und versuchte, die drei anderen niederzustarren. Aber Luna schaute nur, Anthony schüttelte den Kopf, und Simon fragte: »Und da bist du ganz allein drauf gekommen?«

Es kostete Terry einige Mühe, darauf nicht mit einem angemessenen Schimpfwort zu antworten. Und nur die Befürchtung, er könnte Luna treffen, hinderte ihn daran, unter dem Tisch Fußtritte auszuteilen. Derartige Skrupel ließen jedoch schlagartig nach, als auch Luna zu kichern begann.

»Was ist daran so lustig?«, fragte Terry. Er redete sich ein, dass er dabei keineswegs gereizt, sondern vielmehr gefährlich ruhig klang.

»Nichts«, antwortete schließlich Anthony leichthin. »Aber die Quoten sind ziemlich mies. Käme nicht viel dabei rum, auf 'nen Basilisken zu wetten. Wenn überhaupt, dann würde ich an deiner Stelle auf 'ne Cockatrice setzen. Das wäre die einzige Wette, die sich noch lohnen könnte.«

»Aber ob ein zerrupftes halbes Hähnchen mit Eidechsenschwanz wirklich zu Slytherin passt, bleibt fraglich«, sagte Simon langgezogen. »Nicht ganz sein Stil, oder? Und Parsel versteht eine Cockatrice auch nicht, wenn Scamander recht hat.«

»Aber ich glaube, die Drittklässler«, meinte Anthony und wies mit einem Nicken über die Schulter auf die andere Seite des Gemeinschaftsraums, »diskutieren die Möglichkeit noch. Jedenfalls haben sie das vor fünf Minuten noch getan«, schränkte er ein.

Terry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er hatte es bestimmt nicht nötig, sich auf den Arm nehmen zu lassen.

»Wenn ihr schon alles wisst, wozu sitzen wir dann noch hier rum?«

Die Frage trug ihm aber wieder nur arrogante Blicke von Anthony und Simon ein, während Luna noch weiter hinter ihrem Buch zu verschwinden schien.

»Weil wir erstens nicht _sicher_ wissen, ob's ein Basilisk oder eine Gorgone ist …«, begann Anthony, »… und weil wir zweitens nicht wissen, wo im Schloss _es_, was auch immer _es_ sein sollte, sich versteckt hält!«, schloss Simon.

Terry war zwar nicht überzeugt, bemühte sich aber, sich seine Zweifel nicht allzu deutlich anmerken zu lassen. Wozu sollte es gut sein, den Aufenthaltsort eines tödlichen Monsters zu kennen? Falls Simon und Anthony vorhatten, etwas ähnlich Verrücktes wie letztes Jahr anzustellen, dann würden sie diesmal aber auf seine Mitarbeit verzichten müssen. Auch wenn Terry sich keines einredete, von Lebensfreude nur so überzusprudeln – und angesichts der gerade laufenden Scheidung seiner Eltern hielt er sich seiner Meinung nach noch sehr gut –, so verspürte er doch keinen _dringenden_ Todeswunsch. Sollten sich doch die Lehrer die Köpfe über das Monster zerbrechen. Es gab wirklich keinen Grund, dass sich Zweitklässler mit Basilisken oder Gorgonen herumschlagen sollten. Na ja, vielleicht sahen Gryffindors das anders, aber die waren auch nicht für ihre Vernunft oder ihren Überlebenswillen verschrien.

Trotzdem fühlte Terry ein leichtes Nagen völlig unangebrachter Neugier. Wie konnte sich ein Monster seit tausend Jahren im Schloss verstecken, ohne dass jemand auf seinen Schlupfwinkel, dieses geheimnisvolle Laboratorium von Salazar Slytherin, gestoßen war? Es schien selbst mit Magie ausgesprochen unwahrscheinlich, dass nicht einmal die Geister, die schließlich durch Wände schweben konnten, oder die Hauselfen, die doch sonst jeden Winkel des Schlosses kannten, die Kammer gefunden hatten. Bevor man sich in das Studium von Büchern vertiefte, die schon von vielen anderen erfolglos nach Hinweisen durchforstet worden waren, sollte man da nicht besser zuerst die Elfen und Schlossgeister fragen?

In dem Moment, als die Worte dieser Frage seine eigenen Ohren erreichten, hätte sich Terry am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Er hatte mal wieder den Mund aufgemacht, ohne vorher nachzudenken. Das ungewohnte Funkeln in Simons sonst so trüben Augen und die überraschte Miene Anthonys, die gleich darauf von einem anerkennenden Grinsen überzogen wurde, ließen ihn das Schlimmste befürchten. Nicht nur hatten die beiden die Idee nicht schon selber gehabt, sondern sie hielten sie darüber hinaus auch noch für gut. Der Blick und der Gesichtsausdruck Lunas waren völlig undeutbar, geradezu sphinxhaft.

»Genial!«, meinte Anthony, und Simon bestätigte gleichzeitig: »Gute Idee!« Und Terry schluckte seine Einwände gegen seinen eigenen Einfall wieder hinunter. Es war zu spät. Und zum bestimmt hundertsten Mal, seit er Anthony und Simon kannte, nahm er sich vor, das nächste Mal erst nachzudenken und dann den Mund aufzumachen.

* * *

George sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Die Zeiger schienen überhaupt nicht von der Stelle zu kommen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es schon seit mindestens einer Viertelstunde kurz vor eins war. Er hob die Uhr an sein Ohr, halb erwartend, dass sie stehengeblieben wäre, doch ihr regelmäßiges, unaufhörliches Ticken war deutlich zu hören.

Er griff in die Tasche seiner Robe und zog das Fläschchen mit dem Chamäleontrank heraus. Es konnte jetzt nicht mehr lange dauern. Er spähte um die Ecke der Türnische, auf deren Schwelle er hockte. Natürlich war nichts zu sehen. Nur sein Diebeslicht und das unstete Flackern der Fackeln erhellte den Korridor, durch den Simon gleich kommen musste. Die Dunkelheit hätte eigentlich als Schutz vor Entdeckung ausreichen sollen, aber da Simon bestimmt ein Diebeslicht benutzen würde – wie es auch George gerade tat –, war es besser, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Und ein Chamäleontrank war ziemlich sicher. Aufwendig, ja, aber die meisten Zutaten hatte Snape »gespendet«, unfreiwillig und unwissentlich zwar, aber wenn ihr hochverehrter Meister der Zaubertränke gewusst hätte, für welch noblen Zweck seine persönlichen Vorräte verwendet werden sollten, so wäre er selbstverständlich einverstanden gewesen.

Grinsend hielt George das Fläschchen mit dem schillernden, öligen Inhalt gegen das Licht und bewunderte die wirbelnden Farben, die darin spielten. Keine einfache Sache das – einen Chamäleontrank zu brauen. Er war mehr als ein bisschen Stolz auf sich und Fred. Natürlich würde die Wirkung nur zwanzig Minuten anhalten – allerhöchstens –, aber bei den Lichtverhältnissen in den Korridoren des nächtlichen Schlosses war dieses spezielle Gebräu fast so gut wie ein Unsichtbarkeitstrank. Und wesentlich ungefährlicher und billiger in der Herstellung als ein solcher. Auch wenn er Fred und vor allem sich selbst allerhand zutraute, das Rezept für einen echten Unsichtbarkeitstrank, das sie nach wochenlangen Recherchen in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek aufgestöbert hatten, versprach doch eher, durch eine große _schmutzige_ Explosion _nahezu_ unauffindbar zu machen als durch die magischen Eigenschaften der höchst instabilen Zutaten.

Das Knarren der Treppenstufe einen Stock höher, die er präpariert hatte, damit er rechtzeitig gewarnt würde, schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er öffnete hastig den Deckel der Phiole und kippte sich den Inhalt in den Mund. Dort entfaltete die ölige Flüssigkeit ein Eigenleben, mit dem George nicht gerechnet hatte. Ein Prickeln und Kribbeln wie von einer Überdosis Brausepulver begann sich auf seiner Zunge und seinem Gaumen auszubreiten. Gleichzeitig erfüllten rasch wechselnde Geschmacksexplosionen seinen Rachen, als hätte er sich eine ganze Tüte von Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen auf einmal eingeworfen.

George hatte zwar schon wesentlich ekliger schmeckende Tränke geschluckt, aber das aufdringliche Prickeln, Kribbeln und Bitzeln war nach wenigen Augenblicken viel unangenehmer als Brausepulver. Er versuchte deshalb, die Flüssigkeit so schnell wie möglich hinunterzuwürgen. Als ihm das nicht gelang, ergriff einen Moment lang Panik von ihm Besitz. Der Trank in seinem Mund schien ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln und sich dagegen zu wehren, geschluckt zu werden. Schlimmer noch: Er wollte wohl nicht einmal in Georges Mundhöhle bleiben, sondern bemühte sich offensichtlich, wieder herauszukommen. George spürte das Kitzeln am Zahnfleisch, als die ölige Masse auf dem Weg nach draußen sogar zwischen seinen Zahnzwischenräumen hindurchströmte. Instinktiv presste er die Lippen aufeinander, um zu verhindern, dass das wertvolle Gebräu entkam. Vergeblich. Der Trank schien noch öliger und gleichzeitig dünnflüssiger zu werden und begann sich seinen Weg aus den Mundwinkeln und durch seine geschlossenen Lippen zu bahnen. George gab schließlich nach und öffnete seinen Mund.

Statt jedoch wie erwartet in einem Schwall auf dem Fußboden zu landen, verhielt sich der Zaubertrank völlig anders. Einmal in Freiheit strömte die Flüssigkeit über Georges Lippen und breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus wie ein Tropfen Öl auf der Meeresoberfläche. Rasend schnell – in weniger als einer Sekunde – war George von Kopf bis Fuß, inklusive Schuluniform und Schuhen, in eine hauchdünne, ölig schillernde Schicht gehüllt. Er selbst starrte überrascht auf seine Hände und die sich auf ihnen abspielenden Farbwechsel. Aber kaum hatte er einen Blick darauf geworfen, als all die schillernden Farben aus der Flüssigkeit verschwanden und sich seine Haut und seine Kleidung in eine quecksilbrige, metallisch glänzende Spiegeloberfläche zu verwandeln schienen.

George war für einen Moment überzeugt, dass sie beim Brauen des Chamäleontrankes doch einen Fehler gemacht hatten. Eine silberne Statue würde wohl kaum zu übersehen sein, an Quasi-Unsichtbarkeit gar nicht zu denken. Als aber gleich darauf seine Hände urplötzlich verschwanden, sich in Luft aufzulösen schienen, und er ihre Umrisse erst wieder erkennen konnte, als er sie schnell vor seinen Augen hin und her bewegte, atmete er erleichtert auf. Anscheinend funktionierte der Trank doch so, wie er sollte. Lediglich die Anwendung war etwas ungewohnt. Jetzt fiel George auch wieder ein, dass er sich beim ersten Lesen gewundert hatte, warum im Rezept von »oraler Applikation« die Rede gewesen war. Aber er hatte das einfach als gestelzte Ausdrucksweise für »trinken« genommen.

Ein leises Tapsen auf der Treppe weiter unten erinnerte ihn daran, weshalb er eigentlich hier wartete. Er erstarrte wieder und sah fasziniert zu, wie die Umrisse seines Körpers sich in der Maserung des Holzes und den Schatten der Türnische auflösten. Wie bei einem schwierigen Vexierbild konnte George, obwohl er natürlich wusste, dass er noch da war, nicht mehr genau sagen, wo genau er sich befand. Es hatte auch etwas Beunruhigendes an sich, zuzusehen, wie der eigene Körper sich mit dem Hintergrund zu vermischen schien.

Ein Schatten kündigte an, dass sich jemand näherte. Im letzten Moment erst dachte George daran, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammenzukneifen. Die Anweisungen des Trankrezepts hatten ausdrücklich davor gewarnt, dass die Augen nicht vom Chamäleoneffekt betroffen seien und den Anwender leicht verraten könnten – was in deutlich geringerem Maße auch auf die Nasenlöcher zuträfe.

George hielt den Atem an, als eine Gestalt in sein Blickfeld geschlichen kam. Wirklich nötig war das aber nicht, da Simon nicht den geringsten Verdacht schöpfte. Er ging den Korridor entlang, an der Türnische vorbei, in der sich George versteckt hatte, und dann weiter, langsam und erkennbar darauf bedacht, keinen Lärm zu machen, aber ohne innezuhalten. George folgte dem anderen noch vorsichtiger und leiser, sobald dieser an ihm vorbeigeschlichen war und sich dem Ende des Korridors näherte.

Es war ein Kinderspiel. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie den Chamäleontrank völlig umsonst gebraut. Nun, nicht ganz umsonst. Ein derart nützlicher Trank ließ sich zukünftig bestimmt bei einer Vielzahl von Unternehmungen einsetzen, die ein gewisses Maß an Unauffälligkeit voraussetzten und bei denen man sich nicht gern erwischen ließ. Also bei den meisten, die er und Fred für gewöhnlich in Angriff nahmen. Aber heute Nacht war der Trank wohl überflüssig gewesen. Die Gestalt vor ihm schien überhaupt nicht auf ihre Umgebung zu achten. Simon drehte sich auf dem gesamten Weg in den fünften Stock hinunter kein einziges Mal um. Es ging bisher alles viel glatter, als George für möglich gehalten hätte.

Natürlich war da noch die Frage, ob auch bei Fred alles so problemlos gelaufen war. Fred hatte zwar die Karte, hatte also bei der Überwachung und Verfolgung Percys einen größeren Sicherheitsabstand einhalten können, aber andererseits hatte Fred es auch schwerer, weil er Percy im richtigen Moment mit einem Ablenkungszauber belegen musste, um ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Und auch wenn Percy ansonsten ein Idiot war: Was Magie betraf, hatte er einiges auf dem Kasten. Aber Fred war auch nicht ohne, hatte die Überraschung auf seiner Seite, und außerdem hatten sie schließlich das Zimmer und die Tafel vorher präpariert, so dass eigentlich nichts schiefgehen konnte.

Vor der letzten Biegung hielt die vor ihm schleichende Gestalt plötzlich an. George drückte sich an eine Wand, aber Simon drehte sich auch jetzt nicht um, blieb nur eine halbe Ewigkeit bewegungslos an der Ecke stehen. Nach einer Weile wurde George ungeduldig und fragte sich, was da vorne los war. Hoffentlich hatte Fred keinen Mist gebaut oder, schlimmer noch, war erwischt worden. George begann die Sekunden zu zählen, doch nur wenige Augenblicke später setzte sich Simon wieder in Bewegung. Jetzt musste alles schnell gehen.

George schlich zu der Stelle, wo gerade noch Simon gewartet hatte, und spähte um die Ecke. Der andere schritt überraschend zügig auf die Tür des leeren Klassenzimmers zu. George eilte geduckt hinter ihm her. Als Simon den vereinbarten Treffpunkt erreicht hatte, die Tür öffnete und ohne erkennbares Zögern über die Schwelle trat, war George aber noch mindestens drei Schritte zu weit weg. Er sah aber, wie sich die gegenüberliegende Tür öffnete, eine Hand herausgestreckt wurde, die einen Zauberstab hielt, der mit einem Wink die vorbereitete Silencio-Barriere auf der Türschwelle aktivierte.

George stolperte die letzten Schritte vorwärts, begann überstürzt das komplizierte Muster von Zauberstabgesten und sprach mit fester Stimme sein »_Muro! Claustro! Aprico!_«. Der Erfolg stellte sich sofort ein. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss, und die Wände zu beiden Seiten des Türstocks bäumten sich auf und verschlangen sie, wie zwei überlebensgroße Steinkiefer mit Zähnen aus Granitquadern, die gerade Appetit auf ein paar dünne Holzbretter verspürt hatten.

»Das lief ja wie geschmiert!«, beglückwünschte ihn Fred, der inzwischen aus dem gegenüberliegenden Klassenzimmer herausgekommen war, mit breitem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. »Na, wie haben wir das wieder hingekriegt?«

Auch George musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als die Anspannung der letzten Stunden von ihm abfiel und er sich die dummen Gesichter vorstellte, die Percy und Simon jetzt machen würden. Er folgte Fred rasch in das andere Klassenzimmer, in dem sie den Endpunkt eines Beobachtungszaubers gesetzt hatten. Das Einzige, was George störte, als er sich zusammen mit Fred über die Wasserschale beugte, die ein klares Bild aus dem gegenüberliegenden Raum liefern würde, war die Erinnerung an Simons Profil, als dieser sich im allerletzten Moment doch noch umgedreht hatte. Irgendetwas musste ihn doch noch misstrauisch gemacht haben, obwohl er den Zauberspruch wegen der Geräuschbarriere eigentlich nicht hätte hören dürfen. Vielleicht bloß Zufall. Wenn der andere ihn doch gesehen haben sollte, dann höchstens aus den Augenwinkeln.

George zuckte innerlich mit den Achseln. Es machte keinen Unterschied, so oder so. Percy und Simon würden sowieso nicht lange brauchen, um darauf zu kommen, wer sie da an der Nase herumgeführt hatte. Und gerade das machte einen Streich ja auch erst richtig befriedigend: die langsam aufdämmernde Erkenntnis der Opfer, dass man sie drangekriegt hatte – und das Wissen, welches Paar böser Genies dahintersteckte und sich den Plan ausgedacht hatte.

George sah gespannt auf die Wasseroberfläche der Schale, wo ein Bild Percys auftauchte, wie dieser mit dem Zauberstab sinnlos in der Luft herumzufuchteln begann.

* * *

Simon blieb vor der letzten Korridorbiegung einfach stehen. Er lauschte dem Pochen seines eigenen Herzschlags. Es waren nur noch ein paar Schritte bis zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Die allerletzte Chance zur Umkehr. Es hatte ihn schon unendliche Überwindung gekostet, sich heute Nacht überhaupt aus dem heimischen Ravenclawturm herauszuwagen. Am liebsten hätte er das Treffen wieder abgesagt. Er _hätte_ das Treffen abgesagt, wenn er irgendeine Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, sich kurzfristig mit Tristan in Verbindung zu setzen. Aber auch so hatte er schon begonnen, sich mögliche Ausreden und Entschuldigungen auszudenken, für den Fall, dass er sich doch nicht trauen würde, am verabredeten Ort zur verabredeten Zeit aufzutauchen.

Letztendlich hatte er sich dann doch einen Ruck gegeben und war aufgebrochen. Schlafen hatte er sowieso nicht können. Außerdem hatte immer noch die Chance bestanden, dass er auf dem Weg in den fünften Stock hinunter erwischt wurde. Fast hatte er gehofft, Filch oder einem herumstreunenden Professor über den Weg zu laufen. Erwischt worden zu sein, das wäre eine gute Ausrede gewesen, um nicht aufzutauchen. Noch dazu wahr, was immer ein Vorteil war.

Aber der Weg durch das Schloss war völlig ohne Zwischenfälle verlaufen, obwohl er nicht einmal besonders vorsichtig gewesen war. Und jetzt stand er vor den letzten paar Metern und konnte nicht weiter. Seine Beine wollten einfach nicht. Zugegeben, sein Verstand wollte auch nicht so recht, aber er glaubte nicht, dass er hätte weitergehen können, selbst wenn er es gewollte hätte. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen und tief durchzuatmen. Wovor hatte er eigentlich Angst? Was konnte schon passieren?

Leider fielen ihm gleich eine ganze Reihe von Antworten ein, als er sich diese Fragen stellte. Nicht nur dass das seine erste »Verabredung« überhaupt sein würde – wenn man es denn so nennen wollte, was Simon selbst in Gedanken möglichst vermied –, nein, schlimmer noch, er wusste immer noch nicht, wer sich hinter Tristan verbarg – wenn er auch fast den Verdacht hegte, dass es sich um einen Slytherin handeln musste, so raffiniert, stellenweise sogar verschlagen, wirkte Tristan manchmal in seinen Briefen. Und Simons Phantasie lieferte ihm für jede denkbare traumhaft verlaufende Begegnung auch ein halbes Dutzend alptraumhafter Szenarien für den Ausgang dieses ersten Treffens. Aber in Wirklichkeit war es pure Feigheit, die ihn daran hinderte, weiterzugehen, und Simon wusste das auch.

Doch er war schon soweit gekommen, und er würde jetzt nicht mehr umkehren, egal wie groß die Versuchung auch sein mochte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er dadurch die Unsicherheit und Angst vertreiben, und machte dann den Schritt, denn er so lange hinausgezögert hatte. Plötzlich schienen seine Beine ihren Widerstand aufgegeben zu haben. Simon beschleunigte seinen Schritt, versuchte energisch voranzugehen. Er beeilte sich bewusst, damit er nicht länger darüber nachdenken konnte, was die nächsten Minuten wohl bringen mochten. Je schneller er die Begegnung mit Tristan hinter sich brachte, umso besser. Es würde schon gutgehen. Schließlich hatte Tristan kein Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er ihn mochte.

Die Tür des unbenutzten Klassenzimmers, das Tristan als Treffpunkt vorgeschlagen hatte, kam viel zu schnell auf Simon zu. Er verbot sich, über die nächsten Sekunden nachzudenken, drückte die Klinke, ohne merklich zu zögern, und trat über die Schwelle.

Jetzt hatte er es getan. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Er versuchte, in dem relativ dunklen Raum etwas zu erkennen. Sein Diebeslicht zeigte ihm eine einzelne regungslose Gestalt im Raum, die ihm den Rücken zukehrte, vor der Tafel stand und auf eine spiralförmige Kreidezeichnung starrte, die sich seltsamerweise langsam zu drehen schien. Simon hatte die Person noch nicht erkannt, als eine erneute Panikattacke von ihm Besitz ergriff und er nur noch aus dem Zimmer hinaus wollte. Die Gestalt bewegte sich plötzlich, hatte vielleicht irgendetwas gehört. Instinktiv drehte sich Simon auf dem Absatz um. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich weg von hier. Aber es war zu spät. Er sah gerade noch ein halbes Gesicht mit kupferrotem Haarschopf durch den Spalt der lautlos zufallenden Tür. Das Verschwinden der Tür hinter zuschnappenden Mauersteinen sah Simon zwar, aber er begriff es noch nicht.

Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Für lange Sekunden dachte er gar nichts. Er verfiel nicht in Panik; er _war_ Panik. Er hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich und fuhr abermals herum. Er war so vor den Kopf geschlagen, dass es einen Moment dauerte, bis er den anderen Jungen bewusst erkannte. Und als er ihn dann als Weasley, Penelope Clearwaters Freund und Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor erkannt hatte, hätte sich Simon am liebsten zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt, sich zwischen Händen und Knien versteckt und in Luft aufgelöst. Er fühlte, wie ihm heiß wurde. Bestimmt würde sein Gesicht in Kürze wie eine Tomate aussehen. Aber seltsamerweise begann gleichzeitig auch sein Gehirn wieder zu arbeiten.

Ein Rädchen nach dem anderen fing an sich zu drehen, und die meisten griffen so leicht und exakt ineinander, dass Simon nur verwundert danebenstehen konnte. Wie hatte er nur so abgrundtief dumm sein können? Wieso hatte er alle Anzeichen übersehen? Der seltsam schizophrene, wechselhafte Stil der Briefe, die dauernde Geheimniskrämerei »Tristans«, der umständliche Kommunikationsweg über einen toten Briefkasten in Form eines Schranks, die Art der Verabredung zum heutigen Treffen, all die unzähligen Ungereimtheiten in den Briefen, die –

Eine Hand wedelte durch Simons Gesichtsfeld und ließ ihn zurückschrecken. Er _hasste_ es, wenn die Leute das taten. Verabscheuenswert! Was sollte das? Man sollte doch annehmen, dass ein leerer, unfokussierter Blick ein deutliches Anzeichen war, dass der Betreffende gerade nachdachte und nicht dabei gestört werden wollte!

Aber anscheinend hatte dieser Weasley endlich eingesehen, dass die Wand weder auf sein Klopfen noch auf seine Öffnungszauber reagierte, und wollte nun wohl die Situation besprechen. Dabei hatte Simon augenblicklich überhaupt keine Lust auf ein Gespräch.

»Ist alles in Ordnung?«, fragte der Weasley ihn. »Wer … wer bist du?«

Sein hochroter Kopf und die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme ließen Simon vermuten, dass sich der ältere Bruder der Zwillinge – Percy hieß er, fiel Simon wieder ein – in einer ähnlich peinlichen Lage sah wie er. Was ebenfalls nur logisch war. Ein paar weitere Rädchen drehten sich und fanden ihren Platz. Simon schloss die Augen. Es war so angenehm, wieder klar denken zu können.

Dann blinzelte er. »Sie beobachten uns höchstwahrscheinlich«, erklärte er dem Weasley einer der Folgerungen seiner letzten Überlegungen, falls dieser noch nicht von selbst darauf gekommen war. Angeblich war dieser Percy ja ein relativ schlauer Kopf – für einen Gryffindor jedenfalls.

Tatsächlich schien der Junge zu begreifen. Er erstarrte, nickte dann, warf Simon einen komischen Blick zu und schob sich mit einer linkisch wirkenden Geste die Hornbrille wieder hoch.

»Mach die Augen zu!«, flüsterte er dann, und Simon befolgte diese Aufforderung nur zu gern.

Die unangenehme und vor allem peinliche Wirklichkeit hinter sich lassend, tauchte er wieder in die Welt seiner düsteren Gedankengänge ab. Und während er darüber nachdachte, wie er sich hatte vorführen lassen, wie die Weasley-Zwillinge ihn lächerlich gemacht hatten, wie dumm er gewesen war, auf einen derart primitiven Trick hereinzufallen, wuchs in ihm auch die Wut auf Fred und George. Wobei Georges Verrat natürlich mehr schmerzte, weil er von ihm mehr erwartet, besser gesagt, erhofft hatte als von Fred …

Das Murmeln, dem Simon bisher kaum Beachtung geschenkt hatte, verstummte plötzlich, und eine Explosion aus Licht brannte sich durch seine geschlossenen Lider orangerotglühend in seine Netzhaut. Ein kurz darauf folgendes lautes »_Finite Incantatem!_« stellte hoffentlich das Ende der Logenplätze für die Zwillinge dar. Sollten sie sich andere suchen, über die sie lachen konnten. Simon beendete seine Rache- und Gewaltphantasien fürs Erste und öffnete wieder die Augen.

In der hinteren rechten Ecke des Raumes stand der Weasley und steckte gerade seinen Zauberstab weg. In der Luft vor ihm hing ein bläuliches Glühen, das langsam nachließ. Simon sah sich zum ersten Mal richtig in dem Raum um, der wohl für den Rest der Nacht sein Gefängnis sein würde, wenn ihn seine Erinnerung bezüglich dieses speziellen Schließzaubers nicht trog.

Das Klassenzimmer hatte erwartungsgemäß keine Fenster. Drei Tischreihen, jedoch ohne Stühle, standen in dem Raum. An der Tafel, hinter dem Lehrerpult, war jetzt nichts mehr von einer Kreidespirale zu sehen. In der Mitte des Raumes brannten mindestens ein Dutzend Kerzen auf einem Halbrund von Tischen. In der Lücke auf dem Boden zwischen ihnen stand etwas, was Simon erst nicht erkannte.

Er ging darauf zu und sah, dass dort ein großer Korb auf dem Boden auf einem Tischtuch oder einer Decke stand. Der Anblick versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich. Die Demütigung war schier unerträglich. Er fühlte neue Wellen echten Hasses in sich aufbrechen. Aber derartige Emotionen waren hier und jetzt völlig sinnlos. Er versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken und logisch und mit klarem Verstand an die Sache heranzugehen. Es gelang ihm nur sehr bedingt.

Bisher hatte er jeden weiteren Blickkontakt mit dem Weasley vermeiden können. Auch dieser schien im Augenblick nicht sonderlich auf Konversation erpicht zu sein, denn er meinte nur »Tritt zurück!«, ging schnurstracks an Simon vorbei und wandte sich wieder der Wand zu, die er mit allen möglichen Zaubern malträtierte. Simon hätte ihm sagen können, dass das sinnlos war, aber er wollte sich erst wieder völlig gefangen haben, bevor er sich auf ein Gespräch mit dem anderen einließ. Eine – wahrscheinlich unglaublich peinliche – Unterhaltung würde sich sowieso nicht vermeiden lassen, wenn sie bis zum Morgengrauen hier zusammen festsaßen.

Simon ging zu dem Korb, um einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Der Inhalt war keine große Überraschung. Bestimmt hatten die Hauselfen das Picknick vorbereitet. Er zögerte, setzte sich aber dann doch auf die Decke und begann in dem Korb herumzusuchen. Teller, Servietten, Sandwiches, Mixed Pickles, kleine Kirschtomaten, Butterbier, Äpfel und Blaubeermuffins, aber nichts, was auch nur einen Hauch von Schokolade enthielt. Diese Erkenntnis besserte seine Laune nicht gerade. Aber ein geräuschvolles Gluckern aus der Gegend, in der Simon seinen Magen vermutete, erinnerte ihn daran, dass er heute vor Aufregung noch nichts hatte essen können. Er untersuchte die Sandwiches und entschied sich dann für kaltes Roastbeef auf Salat. Nach ein paar Bissen fühlte er sich seltsamerweise besser, und seine Mordlust sank auf ein erträgliches Maß. Er überlegte, ob er ein Butterbier aufmachen sollte, aber ihm fiel noch rechtzeitig ein, dass es noch mindestens sechs Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang waren, und weit und breit keine Toilette in Sicht.

Die Kerzen auf den Tischen spendeten eigentlich genug Licht. Simon beendete sein _Lux Latrox_. Der Weasley, der natürlich das Diebeslicht nicht sehen konnte, unterbrach überrascht seine Bemühungen an der Tür – Wand, vielmehr – und sah zu Simon herüber, als er dessen »Finite Incantatem!« hörte.

»Es war der Mauerschlusszauber«, erbarmte sich Simon endlich des anderen. »Jedenfalls hat es so ausgesehen. Wir sitzen wohl bis Sonnenaufgang hier fest.«

»Der Mauer…«, begann der andere und setzte ein ungläubiges Gesicht auf. »Woher willst du den Mauerschlusszauber kennen? Absolute Zauber sind erst in den höheren Klassen dran!«

Simon starrte ihn unbewegt an. »Ich bin ein Ravenclaw!«, sagte er, als wäre damit alles gesagt, was es zu diesem Thema zu sagen gab.

Er konnte schließlich schlecht erzählen, dass er sich letztes Jahr speziell mit dem Studium von Öffnungs- und Schließzaubern beschäftigt hatte, um eine bestimmte Tür in einem bestimmten Korridor zu öffnen, die sich allerdings als so schlecht gesichert herausgestellt hatte, dass sie schon einem einfachen _Alohomora_ nachgab.

Simon aß den Rest seines Sandwiches, während der Weasley anscheinend irgendeinen magischen Test veranstaltete. Simon nahm mit einer gewissen Befriedigung zur Kenntnis, dass sein Mitgefangener das Ergebnis mit ein paar ziemlich verbittert klingenden Ausdrücken quittierte. Offenbar hatte der Weasley eingesehen, dass Simon recht gehabt hatte. Simon konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man ihm nicht glaubte.

Leider bedeutete das aber auch, dass der Weasley nichts mehr zu tun hatte. Nach kurzem, unschlüssigem Herumstehen an der türlosen Wand kam er dann auch auf Simon zu. Er ließ sich umständlich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Decke nieder. »Percy Weasley«, sagte er verlegen und streckte dann seine Hand über den Korb hinweg Simon hin.

»Ich weiß«, erwiderte Simon und ergriff die Hand. »Simon Grey.« Er bildete sich nicht ein, selbst einen besonders kräftigen Händedruck zu haben, aber Percys Finger fühlten sich lasch und schwach wie ein toter Fisch an.

»Woher –«, wollte Percy wissen, und Simon unterbrach ihn gleich, ehe er zu Ende fragen konnte: »Du bist Clearwaters Freund.«

Diese Worte schienen den anderen noch verlegener zu machen. Simon wunderte sich einen Moment lang darüber, da es wirklich kein Geheimnis in Ravenclaw war, dass Clearwater und der älteste Weasley miteinander gingen. Aber dann fielen ihm die Umstände ihres heutigen Zusammentreffens ein, und er verstand – oder glaubte zu verstehen.

»Keine Sorge, ich halt meinen Mund. Von mir erfährt Clearwater kein Wort.« Er hatte auch wirklich Besseres zu tun, als sich mit Penny Clearwater über deren Liebesleben zu unterhalten.

Peinliches Schweigen senkte sich über sie. Auch Percy begann im Fresskorb zu wühlen. Wahrscheinlich eher aus Verlegenheit, denn aus Hunger, vermutete Simon. Er beobachtete den anderen Jungen verstohlen. Er trug sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen auf der Brust seiner Schuluniform und schob sich gelegentlich nervös die Brille mit dem Zeigefinger hoch, wenn sie wieder ein Stückchen hinuntergerutscht war. Sein Haar leuchtete im Schein der Kerzen eher orange als rot, jedenfalls glänzte es nicht metallisch-kupfern wie bei den Zwillingen. Und er sah älter aus, wirkte beinahe schon erwachsen. Alles in allem wäre er nicht unglücklich gewesen, wenn sich herausgestellt hätte, dass Tristan wirklich Percy Weasley gewesen wäre, kam es Simon in den Sinn. Er hatte ihn nur nie in Erwägung gezogen, weil der älteste Weasley ja angeblich fest mit Penelope zusammen war.

Aber das war natürlich alles Unsinn und überflüssiges Hirngespinst. Es hatte nie einen »Tristan« gegeben. Die Zwillinge hatten diesen ganzen Betrug eingefädelt, hatten ihn der Lächerlichkeit preisgegeben, ihn nach Strich und Faden verscheißert und verarscht, man konnte es nicht anders nennen.

»Vollidiot!«, sagte Simon zu sich selbst. Mit Nachdruck und laut, um die unerträglich werdende Stille zu durchbrechen. Percy, der gerade an einem Apfel herumkaute, sah ihn wieder komisch an. »Ich hätte niemals auf diese dummen Briefe hereinfallen dürfen!«, fügte Simon schnell hinzu, um klarzustellen, dass er mit »Vollidiot« vor allem sich selbst gemeint hatte. »Das war alles viel zu perfekt, um wahr zu sein. Ich hätte sofort durchschauen müssen, dass es überhaupt keinen Tristan gibt.«

Der andere erstarrte mitten im Bissen und sah Simon mit großen Augen an. Simon hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt, als er begriff, was er gerade ausgeplaudert hatte. Natürlich hatte Percy ein Mädchen erwartet – was denn sonst, schließlich ging er mit Penelope – und war bestimmt davon ausgegangen, dass für Simon das Gleiche galt. Aber Mädchen, die Tristan hießen, waren wohl rar gesät. Warum hatte er nicht einfach seinen Mund halten können? Dankenswerterweise sah Percy schnell wieder weg und aß ohne Kommentar seinen Apfel auf.

»Ich bin auch auf die Briefe hereingefallen«, sagte er dann nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens unvermittelt. Simon sah ihn nicht an. Ihm war erneut jede Lust auf Konversation vergangen.

»Meine Brüder sind nicht dumm. Arschlöcher, aber nicht dumm!« Simon schnaubte nur. Das Offensichtliche auszusprechen, schien ihm nicht tröstlich.

»Bestimmt hatten sie es eigentlich nur auf mich abgesehen, und sie haben dich nur benutzt, weil du gerade da warst.« Nicht nur dass Simon das für unwahrscheinlich hielt, auch der Trost, der in diesem Gedanken liegen sollte, entging ihm in der augenblicklichen Lage.

»Aber diesmal sind sie zu weit gegangen. Sie hätten niemals einen Drittklässler in so eine Geschichte hineinziehen dürfen! Dafür werden die zwei bezahlen, das versprech' ich dir!« Die letzten Worte sagte Percy mit überraschend harter Stimme.

Simon sah verwundert auf. Der älteste Weasley saß kerzengerade da und hielt seinen Zauberstab in der geballten Faust. Er wirkte entschlossener, als es ihm Simon zugetraut hätte. Und den Anfall von Beschützerinstinkt fand Simon … nett. Und jetzt schob Percy wieder seine Brille in dieser unbeholfenen Art hoch, die fast schon anziehend war.

Aber Simon wusste nicht so recht, ob er von der Einteilung »Drittklässler« geschmeichelt oder beleidigt sein sollte. »Zweitklässler«, korrigierte er dann doch, was Percy zu einem stummen »Oh!« veranlasste, gefolgt von einem empörten »Um so schlimmer!«.

Simon fand das nun wieder definitiv bezaubernd. Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Ist 'ne lange Geschichte«, wiegelte er ab. Aber sie hatten ja noch einige Stunden Zeit. Es war Herbst, und das Morgengrauen, das die Mauern wieder öffnen würde, kam spät so hoch im Norden Schottlands. Er begann zu erklären, warum er erst in der zweiten Klasse war, und Percy schien wirklich zuzuhören.

Simon überlegte, ob es heute Nacht vielleicht noch kälter werden würde. Unter Umständen könnten er und Percy sich – irgendwann später, natürlich – nebeneinandersetzen, sich die Decke über die Beine ziehen und ein bisschen aneinander anlehnen? Und vielleicht konnte er mit der beiläufigen Erwähnung der Tatsache, dass er erst vor ein paar Tagen Geburtstag gehabt hatte, nicht nur die Altersfrage klären, sondern auch noch ein bisschen zusätzliches Mitgefühl und ritterlichen Zorn Percys provozieren? Es war vielleicht zu viel verlangt, wenn man bedachte, wie der Abend begonnen hatte, aber wenn sich diese erste Verabredung weiterhin so akzeptabel entwickelte, dann würde er unter Umständen sogar geneigt sein, bei seiner Rache an den Zwillingen Gnade vor Recht ergehen zu lassen. Seine und Percys Blicke kreuzten sich kurz, aber Simon sah sofort wieder weg und redete schnell weiter.

Wenn die Nacht so weiterging, würde er die Zwillinge möglicherweise tatsächlich statt mehrerer Wochen nur drei Tage lang foltern, bevor er sie endgültig umbrachte, beschloss Simon. Als er – mit einigen Ausschmückungen – die Geschichte erzählte, wie seine Mum die Ministeriumshexe als vermeintliche Betrügerin auf die Straße gesetzt hatte, als die ihnen zum ersten Mal etwas von Magie hatte erzählen wollen, da lachte Percy kurz auf. Es kostete Simon einige Überwindung, aber er wagte es dann doch und lächelte Percy versuchsweise an. Es war überraschend einfach.

* * *


	11. The Autumn Leaves Of Red And Gold

* * *

**1****1. The Autumn Leaves Of Red And Gold  
**(Les Feuilles Mortes – Barbra Streisand)

* * *

Luna stand hinter Anthony und sah zu, wie dieser erneut ein kleines Häufchen schwarzen Pulvers aus einer Phiole auf seine Handfläche schüttete. Anschließend ließ er seinen Zauberstab drei Mal darüber kreisen und blies den Staub dann an die Wand. Als wieder nichts passierte – wenn man davon absah, dass der Staub völlig unbeeindruckt zu Boden sank –, gähnte Luna laut und streckte sich demonstrativ. Seit Stunden, jedenfalls kam es ihr so vor und allzu weit war es wohl nicht von der Wahrheit entfernt, untersuchten sie nun den Korridor; ohne dass irgendetwas dabei herausgekommen wäre, von einer Spur dieses komischen »Rein-Raus«-Zimmers, das laut der Hauselfen hier irgendwo sein sollte, ganz zu schweigen.

Eigentlich sollte sie Schmiere stehen. Aber sie hatte keine Lust mehr, und es lohnte sich auch nicht, was auch immer die anderen sagen mochten. Obwohl sie sich im siebten Stock befanden, wo sich immerhin die beiden Eingänge zu den Haustürmen von Ravenclaw und Gryffindor befanden, hatte sich bisher nur ein einziger Schüler in diesem abgelegenen Gang sehen lassen. Und das war ein einsamer Hufflepuff-Erstklässler gewesen, der sich auf der Suche nach dem Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum verirrt hatte. Terry war schließlich mit ihm gegangen und hatte ihm den Weg gezeigt. Und das war der aufregende Höhepunkt des Vormittags gewesen.

Anthony ging zwei Schritte weiter und wiederholte seinen Staubzauber; zum wievielten Male wusste Luna nicht, wenn jemand gezählt hatte, dann ganz bestimmt nicht sie. Gelangweilt sah sie zu Simon, der die andere Seite des Korridors mit Alohomoras und anderen Öffnungszaubern bearbeitete. Das Aufregendste, was Simon bisher zustande gebracht hatte, war gewesen, sich selbst unter dem Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten zu begraben. Wahrscheinlich hatte irgendeiner von seinen Zaubern die Stange von den Haken gelöst. Jedenfalls war das Geschrei groß gewesen. Eine Minute lang. Dann hatten sie Simon befreit und dieser sich beruhigt. Allerdings hatten die Trolle und Barnabas vorübergehend einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen, sich gemeinsam noch eine halbe Stunde lang lautstark beschwert und sie alle mit Beschimpfungen und gegrunzten Trollbeleidigungen überhäuft, nachdem der Gobelin bereits wieder an der Wand hing. Und _das_ war der unterhaltsamste Teil von Lunas Vormittag gewesen.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass Terry, der am anderen Ende des Korridors aufpasste, versuchte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken. Sie konnte das Herumwedeln seiner Arme zwar nicht recht deuten, aber ihm war die Verzweiflung deutlich anzusehen. Es konnte nicht bloß Langeweile sein, dazu machte er es zu dringend, meinte Luna zu erkennen. Trotzdem brauchte sie eine Weile, bis sie seine Zeichensprache durchschaute. Sie hatte einfach nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass heute Samstag war.

»Dauert das noch lange?«, fragte sie Anthony, der gerade wieder eine Staubwolke an die Wand geblasen hatte. Natürlich wieder ergebnislos.

Das simple »Ja«, dass sie zur Antwort erhielt, klang völlig ruhig. Anthony schien es wirklich nichts auszumachen, dauernd denselben langweiligen Zauber wieder und wieder auszuführen. Vielleicht war er deshalb so gut in Zaubertränke.

Luna dachte nicht lange darüber nach. Sie griff an ihr Ohr und zog ihren Zauberstab. Als Anthony das nächste Mal seine Prozedur wiederholte, erstarrte er plötzlich.

»Hier ist was!«, rief er dann aufgeregt. Simon war mit ein paar Schritten bei ihnen, und auch Terry kam sofort von seinem Ende des Korridors herbeigelaufen.

»Wo?«, fragte Simon.

»Da!« Anthony deutete auf die Wand. »Wo die Umrisse aufleuchten. Ihr müsst genau hinsehen.«

Simon und auch Terry gingen näher an die Wand.

»Also, ich kann da nichts erkennen«, sagte Simon nach einem Moment.

»Da ist nichts«, bestätigte Terry. »Bist du sicher, dass du was gesehen hast?«

»Seid ihr blind?« Anthony deutete ungläubig auf die leere Wand. »Die Umrisse sind ganz deutlich!«

Terry und Simon sahen zuerst sich und dann Anthony an. Ihre Zweifel standen ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Luna schaffte es mit Mühe, ernst zu bleiben, aber es half nicht viel. Anthony drehte sich ruckartig um und starrte sie böse an. Mit einem Lächeln beendete sie die Illusion eines leuchtenden Türrahmens, die sie ihm bis jetzt vorgegaukelt hatte.

»Was sollte das?«, wollte Anthony aufgebracht wissen.

»Quidditch fängt gleich an«, antwortete Luna einfach.

Normalerweise war sie zwar keineswegs besonders an Besensport interessiert, aber alles war unterhaltsamer als das hier – und Terry sprang ihr sofort bei: »Hey, stimmt, heute ist Samstag!« Luna fand, dass er den Ahnungslosen nicht allzu überzeugend spielte.

»Lasst uns 'ne Pause machen und das Spiel anschauen! Wir können ja nach dem Mittagessen weitermachen.«

Und Luna fand auch, dass sich Terry den letzten Satz hätte schenken können, aber vielleicht hatte er recht und sie würden ohne Kompromissangebot hier gar nicht wegkommen. Anthony wirkte nicht begeistert, aber überraschenderweise war Simon einverstanden.

»Warum nicht«, stimmte er zu. »So kommen wir sowieso nicht weiter. Wir sollten die Hauselfen noch mal ausfragen, bevor wir weitersuchen.«

Luna war überrascht über diesen leichten Sieg. Aber Terry reagierte schnell.

»Dann los!«, sagte er und schnitt damit alle Einwände ab, die Anthony womöglich noch auf Lager haben mochte. Sie klemmte sich ihren Zauberstab wieder hinters Ohr und folgte ihm. Simon und Anthony würden schon nachkommen.

Der siebte Stock war wie ausgestorben. Wahrscheinlich waren die meisten schon draußen auf den Tribünen. Auch auf ihrem Weg nach unten begegneten sie nur ein paar älteren Ravenclaws, die ihnen entgegenkamen, und als sie aus dem Schlosstor traten, überholten sie eine kleine Gruppe Hufflepuffs, die gemütlich auf das Quidditchfeld zuschlenderten.

Das Spiel war erstaunlich gut besucht. Selbst auf der Tribüne der Ravenclaws, die nicht einmal voll besetzt war, wenn die eigene Mannschaft spielte, waren weniger als ein Viertel der Sitzplätze noch frei. Terry hielt auf eine der mittleren Reihen zu, in der schon einige andere Zweitklässler saßen. Er musste sich an ein paar älteren Schülern vorbeidrängen, und Luna folgt ihm. Sie setzten sich schließlich neben Michael, der ein Stück aufrückte, um auch noch für Simon und Anthony Platz zu machen.

Kaum dass sie saßen, betrat auch schon die erste Mannschaft das Spielfeld. Es waren die Slytherins, die natürlich von stürmischem Applaus seitens der Slytherintribüne, höflichem Klatschen von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw und Buhrufen der Gryffindors begrüßt wurden. Die Pfiffe und Buhrufe schwappten zur anderen Seite und tauschten Plätze mit den Beifallsstürmen, als die Spieler der Gryffindors das Spielfeld betraten. Die Mannschaftskapitäne gaben sich die Hand, dann eröffnete Madam Hooch mit einem Pfiff das Spiel.

Als sich die vierzehn Spieler in den Himmel schwangen, brachen die verschiedenen Haustribünen zum ersten Mal in gemeinsamen Jubel aus, wenn sich auch die Lautstärke in den Reihen der Ravenclaws in Grenzen hielt. Auch Luna achtete weniger auf das Spielfeld, sondern ließ ihre Blicke über die Zuschauermenge schweifen. Es waren fast keine Lehrer da, fiel ihr auf. Besonders seltsam kam es ihr vor, dass sie auch bei genauestem Hinsehen weder Professor McGonagall noch Professor Snape auf den Lehrerplätzen ausmachen konnte. Sie suchte die Gryffindorreihen nach Ginny ab, konnte diese aber in der johlenden Menge ebenfalls nicht ausfindig machen.

Allerdings blitzte es bei den Gryffindors immer wieder auf, als ob jemand versuchte, mit einem Spiegel das Sonnenlicht zu reflektieren und so eine geheime Botschaft zu signalisieren. Luna musste nicht nach oben sehen, um zu wissen, dass diese Theorie nicht stimmen konnte. Das Wetter war schon seit einiger Zeit schlecht und der Himmel so bedeckt, dass sie seit Tagen keine Sonne mehr gesehen hatte. Allerhöchstens mal einen runden kraftlosen fahlen Fleck hinter Wolkenschleiern. Hmm … Dann konnte es sich nur um den neuen Gryffindor handeln, der dauernd mit einer Kamera durchs Schloss zog, um Photos von allem und jedem – und besonders von Harry Potter – zu machen. Luna bezweifelte jedoch, dass seine Bilder heute etwas werden würden. Das schwache Blitzlicht seiner Kamera würde ihm bei den großen Entfernungen des Quidditchfelds und der hoch darüber hinwegfliegenden Spieler nichts bringen. Zwar hatte Luna noch nicht oft selbst photographiert, aber man wuchs nicht als Tochter des Chefredakteurs einer Zeitung auf, ohne gewisse Dinge aufzuschnappen. Außerdem waren die Lichtverhältnisse inzwischen zu schlecht. Der Himmel hatte sich so verdüstert, dass sich Luna wunderte, dass es noch nicht zu regnen begonnen hatte.

Doch als sie ihren Blick prüfend nach oben richtete, trafen auch schon die ersten, schweren Tropfen auf ihr Gesicht. Sie blinzelte die Nässe weg, die ihr in die Augenwinkel gelaufen war, und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihrer Robe trocken. Mit hörbarem Klopfen setzte der Regen dann ernsthaft ein. Rings um sie wurden Zauberstäbe gezogen und Schirmzauber gemurmelt. Auch sie zog ihren Stab hinter dem Ohr hervor, ließ ihn über ihrem Kopf kreisen und sagte dazu »_Paraplum!_«. Zwei weiter vorn sitzende Erstklässler drehten sich um und warfen neidische Blicke nach hinten. Luna lächelte ihnen ermutigend zu, während sie ihren Zauberstab wieder hinter ihrem Ohr verstaute. Auch wenn sie den Zauber erst gegen Ende des ersten Schuljahres lernen würden, konnte es nicht schaden, ihn schon vorher auszuprobieren, fand sie. Aber die Erstklässler machten keine Anstalten, sich an dem Schirmzauber zu versuchen, was Luna genauso recht war. Ein bisschen Regen war immer erfrischend.

Als sie sich wieder dem Spiel zuwenden wollte, sah sie, dass alle Spieler auf dem Boden waren. Entweder hatte eine der Mannschaften eine Auszeit genommen, oder sie sprachen mit Madam Hooch darüber, ob das Spiel abgebrochen werden sollte, wenn das auch ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war. Wegen ein paar Regentropfen brach man doch kein Spiel ab.

»Was ist los?«, fragte sie. »Und wie steht's eigentlich?«

Terry unterhielt sich gerade mit Michael und schien ihre Frage gar nicht gehört zu haben. Und Simon, der links von ihr saß, starrte unverwandt aufs Spielfeld und reagiert ebenfalls nicht. Sie stupste ihn in die Rippen, was Simon ein unleidliches Grunzen entlockte, und wiederholte die Frage.

»Siebzig zu null«, sagte er fast fröhlich, ohne den Blick vom Geschehen auf dem Platz abzuwenden. »Für Slytherin!«

Luna wunderte sich ein wenig über seine gute Laune. Bisher hatte er sich nie dafür interessiert, wie ein Spiel ausging. Wenn überhaupt, dann hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass er aufseiten Gryffindors stünde, schon seines Lieblingszwillings wegen.

»Gryffindor hat 'ne Auszeit genommen«, meldete sich nun auch Anthony zu Wort. »Offensichtlich haben sie ein Problem mit einem Klatscher. Verfolgt pausenlos nur ihren Sucher, und ihre Treiber kriegen ihn nicht unter Kontrolle.«

Und die Treiber der Gryffindors waren die Weasley-Zwillinge, das musste Anthony nicht dazusagen. Luna verfolgte das Spiel mit neuem Interesse, als sich die Mannschaften kurz darauf wieder in die Lüfte schwangen. Tatsächlich war es offensichtlich, dass einer der Klatscher wie besessen hinter dem Sucher der Gryffindors herjagte. Luna fand jedoch, dass Harry unter den gegebenen Umständen eine recht gute Figur machte. Er vollführte Pirouetten, Loopings, rasche Wendungen, flog im Zickzack-Kurs über das halbe Spielfeld und schlug einen Haken nach dem anderen, um sich seinen Verfolger vom Leib zu halten. Viele auf den Tribünen lachten über die akrobatischen Kunststückchen, die Harry hoch über ihnen aufführte. Es hatte etwas von einem komplizierten Flugballett, wie der Junge vor der schweren schwarzen Kugel im Regen dahintanzte, immer einen Schritt voraus, auch wenn es manchmal ziemlich knapp aussah. Wenn er sich auf der Todestagsfeier von Sir Nicholas auch nur halb so elegant und graziös über die Tanzfläche bewegt hätte, dann wäre Luna begeistert gewesen. Aber so hatten ihr Harry und Ginnys älterer Bruder vor allem auf den Zehen herumgetanzt, und selbst dazu hatte sie die beiden beinahe zwingen müssen; das Mädchen, Hermione, hatte sich kategorisch geweigert, mit Luna zu tanzen, und sie hatte sich schließlich unter den Geistern nach willigen Tanzpartnern umsehen müssen.

Plötzlich stoppte Harry in seiner ausgefeilten Choreographie. Er schien in aller Seelenruhe mit dem Sucher der Slytherins ein paar Worte zu wechseln. Selbstverständlich kam unterdessen der Klatscher immer näher. Während sich der Treffer unaufhaltsam anbahnte, brachen auf den Tribünen Warnrufe aus wie bei einem Puppenspiel für Kinder, wo sich der böse Hexenschnüffler hinter einem Busch versteckt hielt, während Mr. Punch und der Auror ihm ahnungslos den Rücken zukehrten und immer an den falschen Stellen suchten.

Auch Luna ertappte sich dabei, wie sie »Vorsicht! Hinter dir!« rufen wollte, obwohl es praktisch ausgeschlossen war, dass Harry sie dort oben hören würde. Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete sie, wie der Klatscher heranflog und den armen Jungen so zielsicher traf, dass er beinahe vom Besen gefallen wäre. Aber auch so kippte Harry und hing nun verkehrt herum an seinem Besen, nur noch die Knie eingehakt und eine Hand am Stiel – die andere schien verletzt herunterzuhängen, soweit man das auf die große Entfernung sagen konnte.

Unter den Zuschauern herrschte absolute Stille. Aber dann flog Harry einen Bogen, um dem erneut heransausenden Klatscher auszuweichen, und hielt direkt auf den gegnerischen Sucher zu. Was dann passierte, geschah so schnell, dass Luna es kaum mitbekam. Der Sucher der Gryffindors ließ den Besen los – und sie befürchtet einen Augenblick lang, er wäre vom nassen Griff abgerutscht und würde nun gleich ganz herunterfallen – und schnappte nach etwas, dessen goldenen Schimmer Luna mehr erahnte als sah.

Die Zuschauermenge schrie auf, als Harry im Sturzflug dem Boden entgegenfiel. Seine scharlachrote Quidditchrobe flatterte wild hinter ihm her, doch zum Glück konnte er sich anscheinend immer noch mit den Beinen an seinem Besen festklammern; jedenfalls wurde er etwas langsamer, und der Winkel, in dem er sich dem unausweichlichen Boden näherte, flachte etwas ab, bevor er klatschend in einer Pfütze auf dem Spielfeld aufschlug. Trotzdem spritzte der Schlamm hoch, und Luna bezweifelte, das diese Notlandung ohne ernsthafte Verletzungen abgegangen war, obwohl sich Harry im letzten Moment noch hatte drehen können und die Polsterungszauber des Besens mit etwas Glück seinen Sturz etwas abgefedert hatten.

Der Schock unter den Zuschauer hielt nur kurz an. Noch während der Kommentator das Endergebnis verkündete – »Er hat den Schnatz! Harry Potter hat es wieder geschafft! Hundertsiebzig zu hundertzehn! Gryffindor gewinnt!« – stürmte beinahe die gesamte Gryffindortribüne geschlossen aufs Spielfeld. Von den Slytherins waren Pfiffe und Buhrufe zu hören, während Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw zwischen vereinzeltem Applaus und Kopfschütteln schwankten.

»Gryffindor-Idioten!«, murmelte Simon verächtlich, während er sich neben ihr erhob.

»Der Trottel könnte tot sein!«, meinte auch Anthony zustimmend, als an den erleichterten Reaktionen der aufs Feld gestürmten Gryffindors abzulesen war, dass Harry seinen Sturz überlebt hatte.

Luna sagte dazu nichts, aber insgeheim musste sie Terry zustimmen, der geklatscht hatte und nun einzuwerfen wagte, dass es zumindest ziemlich mutig gewesen sei, was Potter da abgezogen habe.

Aber Terrys Einwand wurde ignoriert, und sie verließen mit dem Rest der Zuschauermenge die Tribüne und folgten dem Triumphzug der Gryffindors, die ihren verletzten Helden ins Schloss geleiteten.

* * *

_»Die Frage ist nicht wer, die Frage ist wie …«_

Albus' Worte hallten noch immer in Minerva nach, und sie fühlte sich einen Moment lang unendlich müde. Kein Wunder, war es doch weit nach Mitternacht. Aber es war nicht die späte Stunde, die so an ihrer Contenance zehrte. Eigentlich war es gar kein einzelnes Vorkommnis, versicherte sie sich beinahe teilnahmslos, sondern die Kombination von verschiedenen Dingen. Albus' Worte waren nur der letzte Tropfen gewesen. Ein Tropfen? – Nein! Eher ein Eimer eiskalten Wassers, den jemand unvermittelt über ihr ausgekippt hatte. Und der Anblick der beiden Jungen in ihren Krankenbetten hatte sie natürlich schon vorher ziemlich mürbe gemacht. Es hatte nur noch einer Kleinigkeit bedurft, um ihre angeschlagene Selbstbeherrschung endgültig in tausend Scherben zerspringen zu lassen. Aber Zerbrochenes musste eben wieder in ein Ganzes verwandelt werden. Äußerlich hatte sie die Fassung bewahrt, jedenfalls hatte man ihr nicht angesehen, wie sehr sie betroffen war, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf ihre beiden Schützlinge. Poppy deckte gerade Colin Creeveys kleinen Körper mit einem weißen Leintuch zu. Sie zog es dankenswerterweise nicht über den Kopf des Jungen, doch der Anblick war auch so schlimm genug. Die erstarrten, wie gefroren wirkenden Hände, die gerade noch diesen dummen Kasten mit dem lästigen Blitzlicht umklammert hatten, formten nun eine seltsam anrührende Geste. Gleichzeitig wirkte es lächerlich, fast schon komisch, wie der schräg gekippte Körper stocksteif dalag und das Bettlaken zu einem flachen Zelt aufspannte.

Poppy zog einen Vorhang zu und verhüllte damit die traurige Szene. Minerva warf noch einen Blick auf den zweiten Patienten im Krankenflügel. Wenigstens würde Mr. Potter morgen wieder vollständig hergestellt sein. Sie fühlte Galle in sich hochsteigen, als sie daran dachte. Wie hatte dieser Esel es nur geschafft, den Arm des Jungen vollständig knochenfrei zu zaubern? Wäre sie selbst nur an Ort und Stelle gewesen! Aber sie und der Großteil der übrigen Lehrer hatten während des Quidditchspiels die Gelegenheit genutzt, im beinahe leeren Schloss an strategischen Stellen komplexe Alarmzauber zu platzieren. Und in gewisser Weise hatte sich dieser Einsatz wohl auch schon gelohnt. Es war zwar keineswegs erwiesen, aber wenn Albus und sie nicht rechtzeitig alarmiert worden wären und den kleinen Creevey nicht so schnell gefunden hätten, womöglich wäre dieser nicht mit dem Leben davongekommen. Gesehen hatten sie dessen Angreifer zwar nicht, aber Minerva hatte sich für einen Augenblick in die Katze verwandelt und mit deren Sinnen noch ein fernes Rascheln zu hören geglaubt und sich eingebildet, den Hauch eines strengen, sauren Reptiliengeruchs erahnen zu können.

Sie sah auch mit einem gewissen Stolz auf die dunklen, verstrubbelten Umrisse von Harrys Kopf. Er hatte auch dieses Match für Gryffindor gewonnen. Sie hieß übertriebene Risikobereitschaft und Tollkühnheit selbstverständlich nicht gut, aber sie konnte diesem Jungen einfach nicht böse sein. Nicht lange jedenfalls. Sie fragte sich, mit welcher Art von Geschöpfen sich die Potter-Familie verbunden hatte. Poppy musste es wissen. Ihr war herausgerutscht, dass sie im Arm des Jungen dreiunddreißig Knochen nachwachsen lassen müsste. Auch wenn Minerva keine ausgebildete Heilerin war, so hatte sie doch ausreichend anatomische Kenntnisse erworben – meist gezwungenermaßen und unter unschönen Umständen –, um zu wissen, dass so etwas bei einem vollständig menschlichen Wesen nicht möglich war. Rein äußerlich wies Potter keine nichtmenschlichen Merkmale auf, aber vielleicht waren seine Reflexe und sein Talent beim Fliegen – und war nicht auch schon sein Vater ein sehr erfolgreicher Jäger für Gryffindor gewesen? – ein Hinweis auf seine Abstammung? Etwas Vogelartiges, eine Chimäre, ein Greif womöglich? Aber das waren müßige Spekulationen. In Wirklichkeit versuchte sie nur, die bevorstehende und leider unausweichliche Konfrontation mit Albus aufzuschieben, und sie war sich dessen auch bewusst.

Sie nickte Poppy zu, was diese aber gar nicht bemerkte, und drehte sich um. Albus war nicht mehr da. Damit hatte sie fast gerechnet. Aber bestimmt würde er nicht wieder zu Bett gegangen sein, sondern in seinem Büro warten. Sie verließ den Krankenflügel mit energischen Schritten und benutzte eine auf ihren Wink herbeischwingende Treppe hinauf in den zweiten Stock.

Als sie vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen war, hielt sie inne. Sie trug noch immer nur einen Morgenmantel über ihrem Nachthemd. Es wäre höchst unpassend gewesen – selbst angesichts der besonderen Umstände –, so das Büro des Direktors zu betreten. Sie verwandelte ihren flanellenen Morgenrock mit einer knappen Geste in eine dunkelrote Robe. Nach ein paar weiteren Sprüchen wanden sich auch ihre Haare wie von selbst zu einem ordentlichen Knoten. Sie betastete ein letztes Mal ihre Frisur und strich noch einmal über den Stoff ihrer Robe, bevor sie laut das Passwort »Zitronenbonbon« aussprach. Augenblicke später wurde sie von der sich emporschraubenden Wendeltreppe hinaufgetragen und direkt vor Albus' Büro abgesetzt. Sie ließ den Bronzegreif-Türklopfer ein Mal an die Tür knallen und trat gleich ein, ohne auf das »Herein!« von drinnen zu warten.

Albus saß nicht hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Er stand an einem der kleinen hohen, spinnenbeinigen Tischchen, auf denen seine silbernen Instrumente wackelten, surrten, sich drehten und wanden und von Zeit zu Zeit Dampfwölkchen ausstießen. Er gebot ihr mit erhobener Hand Schweigen, sah sie dabei jedoch nicht an, sondern hielt seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die silberne Spirale gerichtet, die scheinbar haltlos in der Luft schwebte, sich langsam drehte und darum bemüht schien, sich in zuckenden Windungen um sich selbst zu schlingen.

Minerva setze sich, faltete ihre Hände im Schoß und übte sich in Geduld, während Albus weiter die silbernen Detektoren befragte. Sie ging davon aus, dass er sich von der Unversehrtheit der übrigen Alarmzauber überzeugen wollte und nach magischen Spuren suchte, die den Verbleib des Monsters erklären oder sein Versteck offenbaren konnten. Fawkes öffnet kurz die Augen und sah sie von seiner Sitzstange aus an, schenkte ihr jedoch weiter keine Beachtung und schlief gleich darauf wieder ein.

Als sich Albus wenige Minuten später in seinen Schreibtischsessel sinken ließ, standen ihm Enttäuschung und Ratlosigkeit deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Beinahe schlafwandlerisch kam Minerva die Bewegung vor, mit der er nach der Bonbonniere griff, sich eine seiner berüchtigten Süßigkeiten angelte, diese aus dem raschelnden Einwickelpapier befreite und sich in den Mund schob, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal den glasigen Blick zu verlieren, mit dem er, ohne zu blinzeln, ins Leere starrte. Deutlichstes Zeichen seiner Müdigkeit und Geistesabwesenheit war aber vielleicht, dass er ihr nicht wie üblich ein Bonbon aufzudrängen versuchte.

Dann aber schreckte er urplötzlich aus seinem Stupor auf, versuchte ein freundliches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern, was seiner Miene jedoch lediglich einen noch gequälteren Ausdruck verlieh, da seine Stirn von der Absicht der restlichen Gesichtsmuskeln anscheinend nichts mitbekommen hatte und weiterhin in tiefe Sorgenfalten gelegt blieb.

»Nichts, meine Liebe«, begann er, »keine Spur.« Er schüttelte müde den Kopf, und Minerva hätte ihm geglaubt, wenn ihr seine Worte – erst vor wenigen Minuten im Krankenflügel geäußert – nicht noch immer in den Ohren geklungen hätten.

Weißes Haar war kein sicheres Zeichen für Weisheit, dachte sie, während sie sich der seltsam unwirklichen Konstellation bewusst wurde. Sie, die schwarzhaarige Hexe, personifizierte Strenge, Disziplin und Unnachgiebigkeit. Auf der anderen Seite Albus, der alte weise Magier mit dem langen weißen Bart und ebensolchen Haaren, gütig, verständnisvoll, freundlich. Aber sie beide kannten sich lange genug und hatten auch hinter ihre jeweiligen Masken gesehen.

»Meine liebe Minerva –«, wollte Albus fortfahren, aber sie fiel ihm ins Wort.

»_›Die Frage ist nicht, wer, die Frage ist wie …‹_, Albus?«, fauchte sie ihn an. Das waren seine exakten Worte gewesen. Unten im Krankenflügel. Als sie noch mit dem Anblick des armen kleinen paralysierten Körpers Colin Creeveys fertig zu werden versuchte und sich zudem gerade fragte, wie sie diese entsetzliche Sache um Merlins willen bloß seinen Muggeleltern beibringen sollte.

Albus' Augenlid hatte bei diesem Anwurf gezuckt. Kaum merklich, aber es war ihrer Aufmerksamkeit nicht entgangen. Sie schenkte ihm jetzt ihr freundlichstes und strahlendstes Lächeln, das nur wenige Menschen jemals zu sehen bekommen hatten, und wiederholte sanft, wobei ihre Stimme den Satz mit dunklem Honig überzog: »Die Frage ist nicht, wer, die Frage ist wie …?«

»Meine liebe Min–«, setzte Albus beschwichtigend an, aber sie hob nur – immer noch süßlich lächelnd – den Zeigefinger und schnitt ihm das Wort ab: »Wie lange schon? Seit wann weißt du, wer dahintersteckt?«

Er sah sie unschlüssig an und schien nachzudenken.

»Ich trete als stellvertretende Direktorin zurück!«, verkündete sie mit ruhiger Stimme. Es war ihr halb ernst damit. Am liebsten hätte sie geschrien. »Und ich werde den Schulrat über die Gründe meines Rücktritts informieren.«

Albus seufzte, schloss müde die Augen und lehnte sich in seinen Schreibtischsessel zurück. Minerva wartete.

Schließlich setzte sich Albus aber wieder auf und sah ihr geradewegs in die Augen. »Die Sache ist ein wenig kompliziert.«

Minerva hielt nichts von derartigen Ausflüchten. Und sie war zu alt, um einem ehrlichen offenen Blick irgendeine Bedeutung beizumessen. »Seit wann?«, beharrte sie auf ihrer Frage.

Albus seufzte abermals, nahm die Brille ab und rieb sich über den Nasenrücken und die Augen. »Seit einer Viertelstunde? In etwa?«, gab er ihr dann ruhig zur Antwort. »Und mit _aller_letzter Sicherheit weiß ich es immer noch nicht«, sagte er, während er geistesabwesend begann, die Brillengläser an seinem Morgenrock zu putzen.

Minerva hielt die Hände im Schoß gefaltet und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen mochten. Falls Albus keine befriedigende Erklärung zu bieten hatte, wollte sie ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, ihre Drohung wahr zu machen. Endlich hatte er die umständliche Reinigung seiner Augengläser beendet, sich die Brille wieder auf die Nase geschoben und schien nun bereit, mit seinen Ausführungen fortzufahren.

»Ich bin nach reiflicher Überlegung zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass wir es unter allen Umständen mit einem Parselmund zu tun haben müssen.« Diese Spekulation war Minerva keineswegs neu. Das Kollegium hatte diese Möglichkeit durchaus in Erwägung gezogen, jedoch gab es keine überzeugenden Beweise für diese Theorie. Und andere Erklärungen waren genauso plausibel. Albus schien ihre Vorbehalte zu spüren.

»Ich bin gerne bereit, meine Schlussfolgerungen näher auszuführen, aber bitte nimm vorerst einmal an, ich hätte recht. Damit lässt sich die Suche nach dem Verantwortlichen auf eine kleine, nun, genauer gesagt, _sehr_ kleine Personengruppe reduzieren. Ich habe mir also erlaubt, eine Methode zu entwickeln, die es erlaubt, nach Parselbegabten zu suchen.« Sein Blick wanderte zu einem der spinnenbeinigen Beistelltischchen, auf denen ein relativ klobiges Silberinstrument ruhig vor sich hinsummte. »Das Ergebnis war klar und eindeutig. Verstörend zwar, aber völlig eindeutig. Es gibt einen – und nur einen, sollte ich wohl hinzufügen – Parselmund in Hogwarts …«

»Wer?«, entfuhr es Minerva, obwohl sie sich vorgenommen hatte, ihn nicht zu unterbrechen. Aber Albus schien seltsamerweise mit der Antwort zu zögern.

»Nun, ich habe dem betreffenden Schüler natürlich sofort meine besondere … Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet … und ich bin froh, dass ich das getan habe. Dadurch konnte derjenige entlastet und von jedem Verdacht reingewaschen werden. Seine Unschuld steht völlig außer Zweifel … da er heute Nacht zu keinem Zeitpunkt den Krankenflügel verlassen hat.«

Es dauerte, aber dann sank das Gesagte langsam durch die oberflächlichen Schichten ihres Bewusstseins – und Minerva begriff.

»_Potter?!_«, brach es aus ihr hervor. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie wollte es nicht glauben. Harry Potter – ein Parselmund! Undenkbar! Sie erschauerte. Wenn publik würde, dass der Held der Zaubererwelt die Dunkle Gabe Parsel beherrschte … nicht auszudenken! Und doch … vielleicht vermochte diese Erkenntnis neues Licht auf die Geschehnisse zu werfen, die zum Tod Voldemorts durch den gerade einmal ein Jahr alten Sprössling der Potters geführt hatten. Ihr fielen sofort zwei Möglichkeiten ein, wie dies mit der Annihilation Voldemorts zusammenhängen mochte. Entweder hatte Harry erst dadurch die Gabe erlangt, oder sie war auf irgendeine Weise mitursächlich für Voldemorts Vernichtung gewesen. Schließlich galt Parsel als eine der seltensten und mächtigsten Dunklen Gaben, und ihre Machinationen waren kaum erforscht. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und riss sich von ihren Überlegungen wieder los. Albus redete weiter.

»Nun, Minerva, du verstehst nun vielleicht, warum ich diese Information mit einem gewissen Maß an Diskretion behandelt habe? Und weiterhin so behandelt sehen möchte? Wer auch immer hinter diesen Vorfällen stecken mag, jedenfalls können wir seit heute Nacht ausschließen, dass Harry für die erneute Öffnung der Kammer direkt verantwortlich ist. Und in Anbetracht der extremen Seltenheit von Parselbegabten, und auch weil ich definitiv ausschließen kann, dass eine weitere lebende Seele im Schloss ein natürlicher Parselmund ist, bleibt meiner wohldurchdachten Meinung nur eine Lösung, so unwahrscheinlich sie auch scheinen mag: Wir sehen uns erneut mit einem ähnlichen Phänomen konfrontiert wie im letzten Schuljahr. Wir haben es mit einer Manifestation des einzigen anderen Parselmunds zu tun, den wir kennen: Voldemort!«

Es war zum Teil die Sicherheit in Albus' Stimme, zum Teil auch einfach das laute Aussprechen des Namens, das abermals einen Schauer über Minervas Rücken hinabjagte. Aber sie war, wer sie war.

»Erzähl mir alles!«, verlangte sie von Albus.

Es war ihr egal, wie lange eine ausführliche Erklärung dauern würde. Sie würde heute sowieso nicht mehr zum Schlafen kommen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie am Morgen Severus um einen Hallo-Wach-Trank bitten müssen. Aber sie wollte genau wissen, was Albus dachte und plante. Und dann war da noch ein Brief zu schreiben. Eine unangenehme Pflicht, aber ihre ganz persönliche Verantwortung als Oberhaupt des Hauses Gryffindor. Auch das ließ sich nicht aufschieben und musste möglichst noch heute Nacht erledigt werden. Aber wie sollte sie den armen Creeveys bloß beibringe, was mit ihrem Sohn geschehen war?

* * *

Terry kam aus dem Kopfschütteln nicht mehr heraus. Er selbst fühlte sich zwar auch nicht sonderlich wohl – wobei er natürlich keine Angst hatte, nur das vernünftige Maß an Vorsicht walten ließ –, aber es gab wohl keine Bedrohung auf der Welt, die ihn dazu hätte veranlassen können, einen Talisman von den Weasley-Zwillingen zu kaufen. Und er hätte auch niemals gedacht, dass Wayne so naiv war.

»Wozu soll das gut sein?«, fragte er noch einmal ungläubig.

»Tigeraugen schützen vor Blickangriffen!«, wiederholte Wayne trotzig seine unhaltbare Behauptung.

»Sagt wer?«, insistierte Terry, obwohl er sich die Antwort eigentlich denken konnte.

»Na, einer der Zwillinge hat's gesagt!«, kam genau der Bescheid, den er erwartet hatte. »Keine Ahnung, welcher es war. Die zwei könnte doch nicht mal ihre eigene Mutter auseinanderhalten.«

Terry hatte starke Zweifel. Und nicht nur an der letzten Behauptung.

»Wayne«, begann er geduldig. Er wollte nicht wie Simon oder Anthony klingen, wenn sie mal wieder jemanden auf einen »kleinen Denkfehler« aufmerksam machten. »Wayne, hör zu: Wenn die Wiesel glauben würden, sie könnten damit durchkommen, würden sie ihre eigene Scheiße in Becher abfüllen und in den Pausen versuchen, ihr ›Produkt‹ als Schokopudding auszugeben und an den Mann zu bringen. Vielleicht würden sie sich die Mühe machen, den Geruch wegzuzaubern, aber wetten tät' ich nicht drauf.« Wayne sah ihn sprachlos an.

»Und wenn man ihnen irgendwann draufkäme«, legte Terry im Brustton der Überzeugung nach, »dann würden sie behaupten, dass ihre Scheiße 'nen höheren Nährwert hat und besser schmeckt als gewöhnliche Mousse au Chocolat und dass ihre Kunden ihnen dafür dankbar sein sollten. Soweit kenn' ich die Zwillinge, glaub mir.«

Wayne starrte auch den hübschen, goldbraun schimmernden Anhänger in seiner Hand. Er wusste offensichtlich nicht, was er jetzt glauben oder sagen sollte. Schließlich räusperte er sich aber und fragte: »Aber schaden kann er doch auch nicht, oder?«

Terry seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde sich nicht zu einer gemeinen Bemerkung hinreißen lassen. »Nein. Schaden tut's bestimmt nicht«, gab er Wayne zu. Und wenn es dazu beitrug, dass sich Wayne besser fühlte, dann nützt es sogar etwas, wenn man es genau nahm – wenn auch nur als Placebo. Außerdem konnte er den Stein immer noch als Wurfgeschoss verwenden, wenn es hart auf hart kam und die Lage wirklich verzweifelt war. Auch David hatte nicht viel mehr gehabt, als er gegen Goliath angetreten war. Wenn dessen Stein auch bestimmt größer gewesen war, als Waynes kleines Stückchen Tigerauge, vermutete Terry. Die magische Wirkung seines Anhänger war jedenfalls wohl kaum größer als die einer Glasmurmel.

Trotzdem klopfte er Wayne zum Abschied ermutigend auf die Schulter, als sie die große Halle betraten und dieser auf den Tisch der Hufflepuffs zusteuerte. Er selbst hielt auf die Ravenclawplätze zu, wo Simon und Anthony bereits beim Essen saßen. Von Luna war nichts zu sehen, aber als er sich gesetzt hatte und sich ein Lammkotelett und ein paar Löffel grüne Butterbohnen und Bratkartoffeln auf den Teller geschaufelt hatte, sah er sie vom Gryffindortisch herüberkommen.

»Ginny ist fix und fertig«, teilte Luna ihnen mit, als sie sich gesetzt hatte. »Sie hat neben Colin gesessen. Er war so ungefähr der einzige Freund, den sie in ihrer Klasse gehabt hat … hat sie gesagt.«

Wieder kam Terry eine gemeine Bemerkung in den Sinn, für die er sich beinahe schämte. Was war heute bloß mit ihm los? Es war wirklich geschmacklos zu unterstellen, dass Ginny Weasley eigentlich froh darüber sein konnte, jetzt keine Konkurrenz mehr bei der Kandidatur um den Vorsitz des ersten Harry-Potter-Fanclubs von Hogwarts befürchten zu müssen.

Während er auf dem einem zähen Bissen Lammkotelett herumkaute, fragte er sich, ob ihn nicht doch das Schicksal Creeveys mehr beunruhigt hatte, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Zwar war der Gryffindor-Erstklässler wohl jedermann in der Schule auf die Nerven gegangen, mit seiner Kamera und dem andauernden Blitzlichtgewitter, sobald er in die Nähe Harry Potters kam, aber versteinert zu werden, hatte er bestimmt nicht verdient.

»Die Wiesel verkaufen alle möglichen Amulette und Talismane«, unterrichtete er die anderen, was jedoch keinem der anderen einen Kommentar entlockte.

Seit kurzem sagte sogar Simon nur noch »Wiesel«, wenn er von den Zwillingen sprach, was er kaum noch tat. Terry war sich nicht sicher, ob das ein Beweis dafür war, dass Luna ihn mit der haarsträubenden Geschichte, die sie ihm aufgetischt hatte, auf den Arm genommen hatte oder ob es sie im Gegenteil bestätigte. Einerseits war es Terry schleierhaft, wie überhaupt jemand eines der Doppelwiesel mögen oder gar auf eines stehen konnte. Und sogar wenn man von allem anderen einmal absah, gerade Simon konnte ja eigentlich niemanden wirklich leiden – wahrscheinlich nicht einmal Luna und ihn, und selbst bei Anthony war sich Terry nicht immer sicher. Vielleicht spielte da auch der Altersunterschied eine Rolle, aber jedenfalls schien es Terry ausgesprochen … phantastisch, dass Simon auf irgendjemanden stehen sollte – und dann auch noch auf George das Wiesel. Andererseits war es fast schon zu verstörend, um eine reine Ausgeburt von Lunas kranker Phantasie zu sein.

»Wayne hat sich von ihnen ein Amulett andrehen lassen«, erzählte er schließlich weiter, auch wenn seine Zuhörerschaft nicht an einem Tischgespräch interessiert schien. »Einen Anhänger mit einem Tigerauge. Angeblich soll der Stein vor Blickangriffen schützen.«

Die letzte Bemerkung entlockte endlich jemandem eine Reaktion. Anthony schnaubte verächtlich. »Das sieht Hopkins mal wieder ähnlich! Typisch Hufflepuff!«

Terry fand das nicht gerecht. Der schwunghafte Handel mit Amuletten und Talismanen hatte bereits während des Frühstücks eingesetzt, und weder waren die Hufflepuffs die einzigen Kunden noch die Weasleys die einzigen Verkäufer, wenn sie sich auch den größten Marktanteil erobert hatten. Es war sowieso bewundernswert, das musste man ihnen lassen, wie sie an einem einzigen Tag ein ganzes Sortiment an angeblich magischem Krimskrams hatten herstellen können, wirkungslos hin oder her. Sie mussten bereits am Sonntag von Creeveys »Unfall« gehört und den ganzen Tag durchproduziert haben, um gleich Montagmorgen die ersten Kunden über den Tisch ziehen zu können. Außerdem war die Hauptzielgruppe nicht die Hufflepuffs oder irgendein anderes Haus, sondern alle Muggelstämmigen. Aber Anthony war sich dessen wohl durchaus bewusst, weshalb Terry nichts sagte, sondern lieber schweigend weiter an seinem Teller arbeitete.

»Ich werd' nach Zaubertränke mal bei Ginny vorbeischauen«, sagte Luna nach einer Weile zu niemand Bestimmtem. »Die Arme kann bestimmt ein bisschen Aufmunterung gebrauchen.«

»Muss das sein?«, meinte Terry übellaunig.

In grauste vor der bevorstehenden Doppelstunde schon genug, aber Professor Snape würde ihnen mit Sicherheit noch dazu wieder einen ganzen Berg von Hausaufgaben aufs Auge drücken. Und wenn er später beim Hausaufgabenmachen gegen Simon und Anthony alleine dastand, dann hasste er das beinahe genauso, wie die eigentliche Doppelstunde bei Snape. Er kam sich dumm vor, wenn er der Einzige in der Runde war, der dieses Zaubertrankzeug nicht kapierte. Lunas unbeschwerte Ahnungslosigkeit war da normalerweise ein großer Trost.

»Willst du nicht erst mit uns Hausaufgaben machen?«, fragte er und hoffte, dass er dabei nicht allzu kläglich und bettelnd klang.

»Nein, glaub' ich nicht?«, erwiderte Luna nachdenklich und lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. »Ich schreib' einfach später bei dir ab, hmm?«

Terry hätte am liebsten Nein gesagt, aber das brachte er einfach nicht über sich. Seine eigene Gutmütigkeit verfluchend nickte er zustimmend und quetsche sich ein schlecht gelauntes »In Ordnung« heraus. Dieser Tag lief wirklich nicht gut. Erst die Nachricht von der Versteinerung Colin Creeveys, dann die todlangweilige Geschichtsstunde von Professor Binns vor dem Mittagessen, danach eine Doppelstunde seines meistgehassten Fachs bei seinem meistgehassten Lehrer – und jetzt war ihm auch noch endgültig der Appetit vergangen. Er schob den halbleeren Teller von sich weg und beobachtete schweigend, aber mit düsterem Blick, wie die anderen sich unbekümmert mit Lammkoteletts vollstopften.

Wenn Terry Montage nicht schon immer gehasst hätte, hätte er spätestens heute ein paar gute Gründe gefunden, damit anzufangen.

* * *

Fred schwang den Rechen wie eine Hacke. Allmählich begann echter Hass in ihm hochzukochen. Er und George waren ja einiges an Strafarbeiten gewohnt, aber das hier wurde langsam lächerlich. Man kam sich ja vor wie Sisyphus. Kaum hatte man einen Haufen zusammengeharkt und wollte ihn in den Sack stecken, steigerte sich der stetig ziehende Wind launisch zu einer momentanen Sturmböe, die all die kleinen leichten Weidenblättchen hoch in die Luft wirbelte und wie gelben Schnee wieder auf dem Rasen verteilte. Wie um Fred zu verspotten, trieb der Wind die spitzen gelben Blätter immer weiter vor sich her, sogar zwischen den Zinken seines Rechens hindurch. Wütend schlug er nach den herumwirbelnden Dingern, um sie wenigstens aufzuspießen, wenn sie sich schon nicht zusammenrechen lassen wollten. Es brachte zwar nicht viel, aber es war trotzdem befriedigend, es den kleinen gelben Mistdingern gezeigt zu haben. Auch wenn der Wind noch so heftig wehen mochte, von den Stahlspitzen des Rechens würde er die Blätter nicht mehr so mühelos herunterwehen können.

Fred wartete dieses Mal nicht wieder, bis es sich richtig lohnte, sondern schob sein Blätterhäufchen schon in den Sack, als es noch ziemlich klein war. So würde es zwar ewig dauern, bis sie fertig waren, aber was machte das schon? Bestimmt hatten Sprout und Hagrid noch mehr als genug für sie zu tun.

Er warf einen misstrauischen Blick hinauf zur Baumkrone, als eine neuerliche Böe durch die herabhängend langen kahlen Weidenruten fuhr, aber sie wachte nicht auf. Sprout hatte ihnen versprochen, die Peitschende Weide würde sich mindestens zwei Stunden lang nicht rühren, nachdem sie ihr das Schlaflied gesungen hatte. Das war auch so ein unvergessliches Erlebnis gewesen! Einen so hohen Sopran hätte man von einer Frau mit Professor Sprouts rundlicher Statur und ihrer relativ tiefen Stimme niemals erwartet. Und Hagrid, der danebengestanden war, hatte am Schluss der Darbietung auch noch Beifall geklatscht. Es war nur noch peinlich gewesen.

Wieder kam ein Windstoß von hinten, der ihm unter die Schulrobe fuhr, ihm die Haare zerzauste und ihn trotz seiner Wärmezauber frösteln ließ. Seine Finger fühlten sich inzwischen schon ganz taub an. Er legte kurz die Handflächen an die Ohren, die inzwischen zu reinem Eis erstarrt zu sein schienen. Er rieb seine Ohrläppchen, die sich kalt und leblos anfühlten, aber es half nichts. Nicht allzu leise fluchte Fred vor sich hin. Verdammter Percy! In dem Arschloch war wirklich kein Funken Anstand oder Loyalität. Nicht einmal der eigenen Familie gegenüber!

Seit dem kleinen harmlosen Streich, den sie ihm und dem Schleicher gespielt hatten, schikanierte Percy sie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit und versuchte ihm und George das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Und dabei nutzte der Drecksack seine Stellung als Vertrauensschüler schamlos aus. Wenn er McGonagall die Sache mit ihrem florierenden Amulett- und Talismanhandel nicht gesteckt hätte, dann würden sie bestimmt noch heute die eine oder andere Galleone an ein paar Dummköpfen verdienen. Fred sah nicht ein, was falsch daran sein sollte. Ein Narr und sein Gold gingen eben schnell getrennte Wege. Auf diese Weise fiel es wenigstens Leuten in die Hände, die es gebrauchen konnten und damit umzugehen wussten!

Nun ja, immerhin hatten sie elf Galleonen und fünf Sickel verdient, bevor Percy sie bei McGonagall verpetzt hatte. Aber McGonagalls Reaktion war auch wirklich übertrieben und ungerecht gewesen. Sie war so _richtig_ an die Decke gegangen – und eine ganze Weile dort oben geblieben. Was ihnen einfiele, ihre Glasperlen an verängstigte naive Muggelstämmige zu verscherbeln, ob sie jedes Gefühl für Anstand und Ehre verloren hätten, dass sie sich schämen müsse, dass Betrüger und Kleinkriminelle wie sie nach Gryffindor sortiert worden seien, ob er und George etwa glaubten, so ihre bedauernswerten Eltern stolz machen zu können und so weiter und so fort. Dann wollte sie ihnen genug Punkte abziehen, um Gryffindors Konto weit in den negativen Bereich zu katapultieren, wenn das möglich gewesen wäre. Zum Glück hatte sie da aber anscheinend schon so viel Dampf abgelassen und sich so weit beruhigt, dass sie wieder klar denken konnte und vernünftigen Argumenten zugänglich war. Als George sie vorsichtig darauf hinwies, dass sie mit dem Verkauf von Amuletten gegen keine einzige Schulregel verstoßen hatten, hätte McGonagall ihm zwar fast den Kopf abgerissen, hatte aber dann doch auf Punktabzug verzichtet und ihnen stattdessen »nur« zwei volle Wochen Strafarbeiten bei Filch, Hagrid und Sprout aufgebrummt.

Wütend packte Fred den Sack und stopfte die nächste Ladung gelber Weidenblättchen hinein. Die erste Woche war jetzt fast vorbei. Sie hatten sämtliche Rüstungen im Schloss auf Hochglanz gebracht, Hagrid bei der Fütterung der Thestrale geholfen – eine ziemlich eklige und blutige Angelegenheit – und mit ihm eine Riesenmenge Kürbisse einkochen müssen – nicht weniger ekelhaft als die Thestrale füttern – und für Professor Sprout in der subtropischen Hitze von Gewächshaus vier – und im Schweiße ihres Angesichts, wahren Strömen von Schweiß – ein halbes Dutzend Beete umgraben müssen. Und wie zum Ausgleich durften sie heute im eiskalten Herbstwind die Rasenflächen des Schlossgeländes entblättern. Es war der pure Hohn.

Plötzlich ertönte ein dumpf klingender Pfiff. Fred hätte nicht sagen können, woher, wenn er es nicht gewusst hätte. Er sah sich unauffällig um und vergewisserte sich, dass die Luft rein war und niemand sie vom Schloss aus beobachtete. Als er zufrieden war, steckte er zwei Finger in den Mund und erwiderte den Pfiff.

Aus einem Spalt zwischen den Wurzeln der Peitschenden Weide, kaum zu sehen, wenn man nicht wusste, wo und wonach man Ausschau halten musste, wuchsen mit einem Mal scheinbar kupferrote Grasbüschel aus den Tiefen der Erde. Eine Windbö trieb ein Blattgestöber ins auftauchende Gesicht des Neuankömmlings, als hätte sie nur auf dieses neue Opfer gewartet. Fred sah, wie sich George hastig aus dem Spalt zwischen den Weidenwurzeln hochzog, sich wieder mit Rechen und Sack, die bisher unter einer dünnen Laubschicht versteckt gewesen waren, bewaffnete und wie selbstverständlich auf ihn zuschlenderte, als wäre er nur einen Moment in den Büschen gewesen, um sich schnell zu erleichtern.

»Und?«, verlangte Fred zu wissen, kaum dass sein Bruder in Hörweite gekommen war.

George schüttelte den Kopf. »Der Gang zieht sich. Ich bin ihm bis zum Rand der Karte gefolgt und noch ein Stückchen weiter, bevor ich wieder umgekehrt bin. Ich wette 'nen Sickel gegen 'nen Knut, dass er auch nur nach Hogsmeade führt. Jedenfalls macht er keine großen Kurven, und die Richtung stimmt.«

Fred nickte, während er an der Seite von George wieder seinen Rechen zu schwingen begann. Damit hatten sie schon immer gerechnet, jedoch bisher noch nie die Möglichkeit gehabt, diesen speziellen Geheimgang zu erforschen. Sie hatten ihn schon vor langem als unbenutzbar abgeschrieben. Niemand legte sich mit der Peitschenden Weide an. Nicht, wenn ihm etwas an seiner Gesundheit lag. Sie würden den Gang auch in Zukunft nicht benutzen können, wenn sie nicht das lange komplizierte Schlaflied für die Weide von Professor Sprout lernen wollten, wozu Fred überhaupt keine Lust hatte. Darüber hinaus glaubte er nicht, dass seine oder Georges Stimme sich besonders zum Singen eigneten. Ein unanständiges Trinklied mitzugrölen oder die Schulhymne herunterzujohlen, das mochte ja noch angehen, aber ein sanftes Schlummerliedchen war einfach nicht drin, auch wenn ihr Publikum nur eine Weide war, die sowieso keine Ohren hatte.

Fred zögerte kurz, aber er fragte dann doch: »Und … Ginny?« Bestimmt hatte George nach ihr gesucht, als er die Karte draußen hatte.

»Keine Auffälligkeiten«, antwortete George, wie Fred eigentlich schon erwartet hatte.

Sie arbeiteten eine Weile schweigend nebeneinanderher, bis George aufseufzte. »Das kann so nicht weitergehen! Wir müssen uns endlich etwas einfallen lassen!«

»Und was?« Natürlich konnte es so nicht weitergehen. Das war ihm auch klar. Nur leider hatte Fred keine Ahnung, was sie wegen Ginny unternehmen sollten. Oder überhaupt unternehmen konnten. Ginny war schließlich Familie. Und er und George waren nicht Percy. Sie würden niemals ein Familienmitglied verraten, ganz egal, was es angestellt hatte. Aber genau da lag auch das Problem.

»Wir können nicht mal sicher sein, dass sie wirklich _direkt_ was damit zu tun hat«, behauptete Fred trotzig – und hätte selbst gern daran geglaubt.

George lachte nur sarkastisch auf, würdigte seinen Einwand ansonsten aber keiner Antwort. Natürlich hatte er recht. Fred konnte die Anzeichen von schlechtem Gewissen bei Ginny genauso deutlich erkennen wie sein Bruder. Mochten andere auch glauben, wie dieser Blödmann Percy zum Beispiel, Ginny sei deshalb so durch den Wind, weil ein Freund von ihr versteinert worden war, ihn und George konnte das nicht täuschen. Sie kannten die Anzeichen für Schuldgefühle, auch wenn sie selbst von solch überflüssigen Gefühlsaufwallungen im Allgemeinen verschont blieben. Bei Ginny jedenfalls waren sie eindeutig vorhanden. Und sie waren auf derartige Ausflüge in die Psychologie ihrer kleinen Schwester gar nicht angewiesen. Leider.

In der Nacht nach dem gewonnenen Quidditchspiel, dieselbe Nacht, in der auch der Erstklässler versteinert worden war, da hatten sie noch bis weit nach Mitternacht mit dem Rest der Mannschaft gefeiert. Außer mit Harry natürlich, der die Nacht im Krankenflügel hatte verbringen müssen, weil Lockhart ihm den Arm entbeint hatte, und ohne Oliver, der lieber allein mit seiner Freundin gefeiert hatte. Jedenfalls war es eine ziemlich rauschende Siegesfeier geworden. Er und George hatten sich prima mit Katie, Alicia und Angelina amüsiert. George und Katie hatten später sogar rumgeknutscht. Aber das Beste war gewesen, dass Angelina ihn endlich unter ihre Schulrobe gelassen hatte, wenigstens unter die obere Hälfte. Lange und ausführlich und ohne zickig zu werden, wie sie es sonst immer geworden war. Freds ehrgeiziger Geheimplan, noch vor seinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag nicht mehr _ausschließlich_ auf seiner eigenen Hände Arbeit angewiesen zu sein, hatte dadurch neuen Auftrieb bekommen. Als mitten in der Nacht dann das Butterbier ausging, hatten er und George natürlich noch nicht aufhören wollen und waren noch einmal losgezogen, um aus der Küche Nachschub zu besorgen. Außerdem war der nächste Tag sowieso ein Sonntag gewesen, an dem sie hätten ausschlafen können.

Es war auch alles glattgegangen. Zumindest auf dem Hinweg. Als sie vollbepackt mit Partyvorräten wieder aus der Küche hatten verschwinden wollen, da hatte ihnen die Karte Dumbledore und McGonagall gezeigt, die mit einem Schüler unterwegs waren. Sie hatten dem keine besondere Bedeutung beigemessen; höchstens ein bisschen Mitleid mit dem armen Teufel gehabt, der sich nach dem Zapfenstreich noch hatte erwischen lassen. »Wahrscheinlich ein dummer Erstklässler«, hatte Fred noch gesagt, ohne zu wissen, wie recht er damit behalten sollte. Aber dann hatten sie den anderen Punkt auf der Karte gesehen, und Dumbledore, McGonagall und ihr vermeintliches Opfer waren vergessen gewesen. Wieder war der Punkt mit dem zitternden, unstet wabernden Namen erschienen, den sie schon einmal beobachtet hatten. Und wie damals am Waldrand war auch diesmal nach einer Weile der Name »Ginevra Weasley« kurz aus dem flimmernden Buchstabengewimmel aufgetaucht, nur um gleich darauf wieder zu unleserlichem Gekritzel zu verschwimmen. Sie waren beunruhigt gewesen, hatten aber trotzdem weitergefeiert. Der Schock war erst am nächsten Morgen gekommen, als sie erfahren hatten, was in der Nacht tatsächlich vorgefallen war.

Sie hatten selbstverständlich versucht, Ginny zur Rede zu stellen, doch nichts Vernünftiges aus ihr herausgebracht. Sie hatte einfach alles abgestritten. Seither hatte immer einer von ihnen ein Auge auf ihre kleine Schwester gehabt. Absichtlich auffällig und so, dass sie es merken musste. Leider hatte es auch Petzer-Percy bemerkt, der gleich einen Brief an ihre Mum hatte schreiben müssen, in dem er behauptet hatte, dass sie mit ihren übertriebenen Aufmunterungsaktionen ihrer kleinen Schwester Alpträume bereiteten, statt sie zu trösten. Es war vielleicht auch übertrieben gewesen, dass Fred einmal mit einem Gesicht voll grüner Eiterbeulen – Ergebnis eines nicht ganz geglückten Trankexperiments – hinter ihr hergeschlichen war und sie sich zu Tode erschreckt hatte, als sie ihn hinter einer Steinsäule hatte hervorlugen sehen. Aber dass Mr. Perfekt gleich wieder alles brühwarm nach Hause hatte schreiben müssen, war eine Gemeinheit, die nach Rache zu allen Göttern schrie. Jedenfalls hatten sie seinetwegen in der letzten Woche kurz hintereinander zwei Heuler von ihrer Mum bekommen. Percy würde irgendwann für all das büßen müssen, dafür würden sie sorgen. Und für die entgangenen Gewinne aus dem Talismanverkauf würden sie ihn auch noch bezahlen lassen. Es war schwer genug gewesen, das Geschäft so schnell und ohne Vorlaufzeit auf die Beine stellen zu müssen, und ohne die tatkräftige Unterstützung von Lee hätten sie es nie geschafft, so prompt ein so breites Sortiment bunter Anhänger und Lederbeutelchen mit geheimnisvollem »magischem« Inhalt ihrer Kundschaft zur Verfügung zu stellen.

In jedem Fall konnten sie Ginny nicht an die Lehrer verraten. Schon aus Prinzip nicht. Völlig ausgeschlossen. Außerdem wussten sie ja nicht einmal, was genau mit ihr los war und ob sie wirklich für die Versteinerung von Filchs Katze und ihrem Klassenkameraden verantwortlich war. Vielleicht war die Katze ja ein Streich gewesen und der Erstklässler nur ein Unfall, ein Versehen? Auch ihm und George ging manchmal ein Streich daneben.

Percy konnte man natürlich erst recht nicht ins Vertrauen ziehen, und Ron gehörte zwar zur Familie – und würde im Gegensatz zu Percy vermutlich sogar den Mund halten –, aber wäre wohl kaum eine große Hilfe gewesen. Sie waren wie so oft auf sich allein gestellt.

George sagte plötzlich: »Die kleine Lovegood scheint sich ziemlich gut mit Ginny zu verstehen.« Dabei war er scheinbar ganz darauf konzentriert, ein paar Handvoll Blätter in seinen Sack zu stopfen, mied jedenfalls geflissentlich jeden Augenkontakt zu Fred.

Fred hatte zwar schon lange auf so etwas gewartet, doch jetzt, da es im Raum stand, musste er sich trotzdem Luft verschaffen. Er warf seinen Rechen mit aller Kraft auf den Boden und fluchte lauthals, ausgiebig und böse. Er benutzte die schlimmsten, schmutzigsten und blasphemischsten Kraftausdrücke, die er überhaupt nur kannte, spie Gift und Galle, soviel er nur konnte, aber er fühlte sich danach kein bisschen besser.

»Ich will mit diesem verfickten Ravenclaw-Gesocks nichts mehr zu tun haben!«, fasste er am Ende seines Vortrags dessen Quintessenz noch einmal unmissverständlich zusammen. »Die reiten uns bloß noch mehr in die Scheiße! Denk an letztes Jahr! Diese ziegenfickenden arroganten Scheißdrecksschleudern!«

Er fügte noch eine Reihe von Bemerkungen über die vermutliche Abstammung dieser bestimmten Personengruppe hinzu, deren Vorfahren seiner Meinung nach entweder viel zu nah miteinander verwandt oder ziemlich weit unten auf der Skala halbintelligenter Lebensformen angesiedelt gewesen sein mussten. Auch danach fühlte er sich nicht besser, aber wenigstens hatte er deutlich gemacht, was er davon hielt, sich an das Ravenclaw-Geschmeiß zu wenden.

George, der seiner Fluch- und Schimpfkanonade bisher still gelauscht hatte, seufzte schicksalsergeben. »Selbst wenn du recht hättest … hast du 'ne bessere Idee? Oder _irgendeine_ Idee? Irgend'nen klitzekleinen Vorschlag?«

Fred trat nach dem halbvollen Sack. Auch das war nicht wirklich befriedigen.

»Nein!«, musste er wütend zugeben, und der Ton seiner Stimme macht klar, dass er auch das nur unter Protest tat. »Aber du übernimmst das Reden. Ich hab keine Lust, auch nur ein Wort mit dem Pack zu wechseln.«

Dann stieß er einen Wutschrei aus und begann wieder auf seinen Sack einzutreten. Ein paar Tritte später hörte er wieder auf, nicht weil er nicht mehr konnte, sondern weil er auf seinem Weg eine Spur herausfallender Blätter hinterließ. Er hatte nun wirklich keine Lust, dieselben Blätter fünfmal einzusammeln. Außerdem wurde er sich plötzlich der schneidenden Kälte des Windes wieder bewusst, die er zwischenzeitlich vollkommen vergessen hatte. Ihn fröstelte. Er nahm seinen Sack und schleifte ihn zu seinem Zwillingsbruder zurück.

»Okay«, fuhr er George an, als dieser Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen. »Bin ja dafür!« Sein Bruder warf ihm erst einen zweifelnden Blick zu, nickt ihm dann aber nur zu.

»Du hast Blätter in den Haaren«, sagte Fred, immer noch gereizt, und hob seinen Rechen wieder vom Boden auf.

George schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs zerzauste Haar. Schmale Weidenblätter rieselten zu Boden, doch einige blieben wie überdimensionale gelbe Schuppen auf seinen Schultern liegen.

Fred spuckte in den kalten Wind, packte mit halb steifgefrorenen Fingern den Stiel seines Rechens und hackte lustlos weiter nach den fahlgelben Fitzelchen auf dem grünen Rasen von Hogwarts, während er versuchte, sich innerlich an dem Gedanken und den tröstlichen Erinnerungen an die weiche Haut unter Angelinas Roben zu wärmen.

* * *


	12. For This Gift I Feel Blessed

* * *

**1****2.** **For This Gift I Feel Blessed  
**(Smells Like Teen Spirit – Nirvana)

* * *

Filius räusperte sich. Hörbar, wie er meinte, aber es ging trotzdem im aufgeregten Stimmengewirr der über fünfzig Zweitklässler unter, die sich zu ihrem ersten »Duellierclub« eingefunden hatten. Filius war zum wiederholten, genau gesagt zum sechsten Male froh, dass er allen Überlegungen, die Einführungsstunde für sämtliche Schüler aller Jahrgangsstufen gemeinsam in der Großen Halle abzuhalten, einen strikten Riegel vorgeschoben hatte. Es war auch so schon schwer genug, sich Gehör zu verschaffen, von der beabsichtigten Wissensvermittlung gar nicht zu reden.

Wenigstens würde dieser unfähige Narr Lockhart sich nicht in den »Duell«-Unterricht einmischen können. Filius musste innerlich noch immer schmunzeln, wenn er an das eisige Lächeln dachte, mit dem Minerva jedwede Hilfe vonseiten des geckenhaften Verteidigungslehrers abgelehnt hatte. Sie hatte ausgesehen, als würde sie ihm gleich an die Kehle fahren und den Kopf vom Hals reißen. Gryffindortypisch – wie eine Löwenmutter, die ihre Jungen verteidigte. Der Tölpel hätte sich besser nicht an den Knochen eines Schülers aus Minervas Haus vergreifen sollen.

Allerdings war Filius selbst auch nicht gut auf Lockhart zu sprechen. Mittlerweile hatte sich unzweifelhaft erwiesen, dass das Kollegium durch Lockharts Anwesenheit gewiss keine Bereicherung erfahren hatte – im Gegenteil. Auch wenn man ihm zugutehalten musste, dass sein theoretischer Unterricht zwar unsystematisch, nicht lehrplankonform und äußerst lückenhaft war, aber immerhin, im Gegensatz zu Quirrels, nicht grundsätzlich der gezielten Desinformation der Schüler diente, so blieb doch die Tatsache, dass die versammelte Schülerschaft ebenso gut von einem Squib oder gar einem Muggel hätte unterrichtet werden können; zumindest was die praktische Seite von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste betraf. Filius hatte sich dazu gezwungen gesehen, den OWL- und NEWT-Klassen seines Hauses unter der Hand Nachhilfestunden nach den regulären Unterrichtszeiten und an den Wochenenden anzubieten. Der Gedanke, dass sich Schüler _seines_ Hauses – Ravenclaws! – in diesem Schuljahr wieder derart vor den Prüfern des Ministeriums blamieren könnten wie im letzten, war nicht hinnehmbar. Minerva und Severus hatten ähnliche Vorkehrungen für die Abschlussklassen ihrer Häuser getroffen, und Pomona, die selbst keine besondere Vorliebe für praktische Verteidigung hegte, hatte ihn gebeten, ihre Hufflepuffs mitzuunterrichten – eine Bitte, die er ihr schlecht hatte abschlagen können.

Filius ließ den Blick über die versammelten Zweitklässler schweifen. Die Gespräche hatten noch an Lautstärke gewonnen, wie es normal war, wenn man über eine halbe Hundertschaft von Schülern ein paar Minuten unbeaufsichtigt ließ. Er hob seinen Zauberstab an den Hals und wollte gerade ein _Sonorus_ sprechen, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen, als ein nicht sehr lautes, aber schneidend scharfes »_Ruhe!_« die versammelten Zweitklässler zum Verstummen brachte.

Severus hatte hinter ihm das Klassenzimmer betreten, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte. Filius war sich nicht immer sicher, ob Severus' unnachgiebige, auf Disziplin und unbedingte Autorität angelegte Unterrichtsphilosophie nicht ein klein wenig zu streng war, aber in solchen Augenblicken fühlte er sich manchmal widerlegt. Vielleicht waren Verständnis, Nachsicht und Konzilianz doch nicht unter _allen_ Umständen die besten Erziehungsstrategien.

»Professor Flitwick«, sagte sein junger Kollege dann und machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung des Podiums. Filius konnte weder am Ton noch an der ausgestreckten Hand etwas Unhöfliches finden, empfand beides jedoch keineswegs als ausgesprochen zuvorkommend oder gar ehrerbietig, wie es gegenüber einem so viel älteren Kollegen angemessen gewesen wäre, sondern beinahe schon herablassend.

Filius richtete sich kerzengerade auf und ging ohne weitere Worte zum Podium. Mit einer lässigen Geste seiner linken Hand – ohne den Zauber laut auszusprechen und ohne seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen – beschwor er eine Turmzaubervariante, die für ihn aus dem Nichts Treppenstufen erzeugte. Er achtete darauf, diesen kleinen Trick nicht zu unauffällig zu gestalten, aber auch nicht so zu übertreiben, dass Severus es für Aufschneiderei halten musste – was es natürlich war. Er stieg über dem Podium noch ein Stück weiter in die Luft, so dass er etwas über den Köpfen der umstehenden Zweitklässler zu schweben schien. Dann wartete er, bis auch Severus zu ihm hochgeklettert war, bevor er mit seiner Einführungsrede begann.

»Willkommen zu Ihrem ersten Duellierclub! Es freut mich, dass Sie so zahlreich erschienen sind!« Was kein echter Grund zur Überraschung war, da er seinen Schülern unmissverständlich klargemacht hatte, dass er ihre Teilnahme als obligatorisch ansah. Und die anderen Hauslehrer hatten mit Sicherheit ähnliche Anweisungen ausgegeben.

»In erster Linie werden wir hier praktische Übungen im klassischen Duellieren Zauberer gegen Zauberer – und natürlich auch Hexe gegen Hexe und Zauberer gegen Hexe – abhalten. Die Wiederzulassung von Hexen zu Zaubererduellen hat mich selbst dazu veranlasst, meine höchste erfolgreiche Duellkarriere endgültige an den Nagel zu hängen … Ein Duell macht einfach keinen Spaß mehr – von Fairness gar nicht zu reden –, wenn ein Duellant von Natur aus unterlegen ist. Und Hexen sind nun einmal die besseren Zauberer.«

Filius versuchte mit übertriebenem Augenzwinkern anzudeuten, dass es sich bei seiner letzten Bemerkung um einen Scherz gehandelt hatte, aber die Reaktion seines Publikums war eher verhalten, und er erntete mehr vereinzeltes gequältes Glucksen als echte Lacher. Aber er hatte auch nicht wirklich erwartet, die Stimmung auflockern zu können. Die Schüler waren nicht so dumm, dass sie nicht genau wüssten, warum plötzlich ein Duellierclub veranstaltet wurde – vier Wochen nachdem einer ihrer Mitschüler versteinert worden war. Und die extreme Unfähigkeit Lockharts war wohl auch kein Geheimnis. Die Schüler waren die Ersten, die es merkten, wenn ein Lehrer seinen Aufgaben nicht gewachsen war; das sagte Filius seine jahrzehntelange Erfahrung als Hogwarts-Professor.

»Wir werden in diesen Duellierstunden den Unterricht etwas lockerer angehen. Der hier behandelte Stoff ist nicht direkt prüfungsrelevant …« Die Zweitklässler vor dem Podium tauschten vielsagende und zum Teil erleichterte Blicke aus. »… obwohl es natürlich zahlreiche _Überschneidungen_ geben wird!«, fügte Filius vernehmlich und mit besonderer Betonung hinzu, um erst gar keine Missverständnisse aufkommen zu lassen.

»Darüber hinaus mögen sich die hier vermittelten Fähigkeiten nicht nur als von akademischem Interesse erweisen, sondern ihre Nützlichkeit auch in der Praxis unter Beweis zu stellen haben. Was wir alle natürlich nicht hoffen wollen. Aber ich glaube, ich muss keinen von Ihnen an die Vorfälle des letzten Monats erinnern.«

Einen Moment lang waren die Schüler totenstill, dann setzten vereinzelte geflüsterte Gespräche ein, die schnell wieder an Lautstärke zunehmen wollten. Abermals zischte Severus sein gefährliches »_Ruhe!_«, und die Schüler verstummten wieder, als hätte dieses Wort aus dem Mund ihres Zaubertranklehrers die magische Qualität eines Silencio-Zaubers. Filius fand das zwar beeindruckend, fühlte jedoch gleichzeitig eine leichte Verärgerung in sich aufsteigen. Er war durchaus in der Lage, selbst für Ruhe zu sorgen, wenn er das für nötig hielt.

»Wir beginnen mit einer kleinen Demonstration. Professor Snape und meine Wenigkeit werden Ihnen nun eine der Standarderöffnungen eines formlosen Duells ohne Sekundanten vorführen. Später werden wir vielleicht auch noch die etwas altmodischeren und traditionellen Varianten des klassischen, förmlichen Zauberer-Duells behandeln, aber wir wollen uns vorerst mit den praktischen Grundlagen begnügen. Nun, ohne weitere Umstände: Lassen Sie uns beginnen!«

Er nickte Severus zu und baute dann den Turmzauber ab, als wäre es ihm gerade erst eingefallen, dass er immer noch in der Luft über dem Podium wie auf einer unsichtbaren Plattform stand. In dem Raum herrschte gespannte Stille, als sich Severus knapp vor ihm verbeugte und er die Geste höflich erwiderte. Sie drehten sich um und brachten ein paar Schritte Abstand zwischen sich. Bei einem formlosen Duell war das zwar nicht vorgeschrieben, aber es fühlte sich auch nicht richtig an, sich gegenseitig sofort und von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Flüchen zu einzudecken.

Filius zögerte einen Moment, als er sich bereitmachte, Severus' _Expelliarmus_ mit einem Schutzzauber abzuwehren. So hatten sie es abgesprochen, und so waren hatten all ihre Vorführungen bisher begonnen. Sie wollten den Schülern schließlich vor allem die Grundlagen der Selbstverteidigung beibringen. Komplizierte Duellmanöver waren aufgrund des eigentlichen Zwecks dieses »Clubs« nicht angebracht. Und doch …

Wie immer vor einem Duell fühlte er, wie er völlig ruhig wurde und jegliche Erregung von ihm abfiel. Auch wenn es nur eine Demonstration für die Schüler werden sollte, die alten Instinkte ergriffen wie von selbst von ihm Besitz. Ein Zaubererduell war meist nach wenigen Sekunden schon entschieden. Es gab nur eine begrenzte Zahl von Eröffnungszügen und validen Antworten auf diese. Er selbst verglich es immer mit dem alten Schere-Stein-Papier-Spiel. Nur wenn die Duellanten die Eröffnung perfekt spielten, änderte sich der Charakter des Duells. Dann wurde es zu einem komplexen Schachspiel, mit magischen Finten, Rochaden, heiß umkämpftem Mittel- und alles entscheidendem Endspiel. Aber dazu kam es nur selten – und heute ganz gewiss nicht.

Was dann geschah, führte Filius auf seine unterdrückte Verärgerung über Severus' gönnerhafte Art und die für seinen Geschmack viel zu lässige Geste zurück, mit der dieser seinen Zauberstab schwang und beinahe gelangweilt sein »Expelliarmus!« aufsagte. Vielleicht waren es auch die alten Duellinstinkte, die sich nach jahrzehntelangem Schlaf wieder zu Wort meldeten und darauf hinweisen wollten, dass sie immer noch da waren und nur auf den richtigen Augenblick warteten. Jedenfalls war es nicht bewusst geplant. Als er – statt den Entwaffnungszauber mit einem _Protego_ seinerseits abzuwehren – seinen Zauberstab einfach fahrenließ und dieser hoch in die Luft gewirbelt wurde, war er fast genauso überrascht wie Severus. Seine Arme kamen wie von selbst hoch. Seine beiden Hände führten spiegelbildliche eine kleine ruckartige Geste aus, und sein geflüstertes »_Fulmen!_« war kaum zu hören. Die beiden grellen Blitze sprangen aus seinen Handflächen, und einer der zuckenden Energieströme traf tatsächlich seinen bedauernswerten jungen Kollegen.

Die Überraschung auf Severus' Gesicht, die zuerst dem Erfolg seines Entwaffnungszaubers gegolten hatte, gefror nun, als der Schock des Blitzzaubers ihn traf und ihn vollständig paralysierte. Filius fing mit Hilfe eines lautlosen _Accio_ seinen Zauberstab aus der Luft und rief laut »_Protego!_«, um dann aus der Sicherheit seines Schutzschildes heraus Severus mit einem _Expelliarmus_ den Zauberstab zu entwinden. Das war zwar ganz und gar nicht ihr Plan gewesen, aber das mussten die Schüler ja nicht unbedingt mitbekommen.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Severus wieder zu sich kam. Der Schock des Blitzzaubers war an sich weder gefährlich noch langanhaltend. Eigentlich wurden Blitzzauber bei Duellen kaum jemals eingesetzt, obwohl sie sowohl in der Ausführung als auch bezüglich ihrer Wirkung zu den schnellsten Zaubern überhaupt zählten. Ihr großer Nachteil war, dass sich mit ihnen nicht vernünftig zielen ließ. Selbst bei geübten Benutzern lag die Trefferwahrscheinlichkeit bei höchstens fünfzig Prozent, und das war nicht genug. Ein einziger verpatzter Eröffnungszauber bedeutete in einem Duell meist schon dessen vorzeitiges Ende. Aber Filius hatte mit seiner eigenen, beidhändigen Variante schon mehrere Duelle frühzeitig für sich entscheiden können. Durch den Einsatz zweier Blitze hatte er die Erfolgsquote über das statistisch erwartbare Maß hinaus steigern können und diesen Zauber für Duelle benutzbar gemacht. Natürlich nur für Duellanten, die beidhändig und im Notfall auch ohne Zauberstab zaubern konnten; also hauptsächlich für sich selbst.

Fast gleichzeitig mit Severus fand auch Filius wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Erst jetzt nahm er bewusst das Johlen und Lärmen der Schüler wahr, die sich mehrheitlich über seinen Sieg zu freuen schienen. Nur die Slytherins blieben still und wirkten ein wenig betreten. Nun, Severus war wohl bei vielen Schülern ein wenig unbeliebt. Strenge hatte auch ihre Nachteile. Still seufzend verbeugte sich Filius vor seinem jungen Kollegen, während dieser seinen Zauberstab vom Boden aufhob. Hoffentlich war Severus nicht zu sehr gekränkt. Er würde sich nachher bei ihm in aller Form entschuldigen müssen. Die düsteren Blicke, die Severus ihm zuwarf, hatte er vollauf verdient. Seine »Improvisation« war nicht nur unangemessen gewesen, sondern auch in höchstem Maße unpädagogisch. Vielleicht hatten die letzten Ereignisse und die Sorge um die Schüler doch stärker an seinen Nerven gezehrt, als er geglaubt hatte. Das war die einzige Entschuldigung, die Filius auf die Schnelle zu seiner Verteidigung einfiel.

Er klatschte in die Hände und rief die versammelten Zweitklässler zur Ordnung. »Wir werden uns jetzt in zwei Gruppen aufteilen, und Sie werden unter Professor Snapes und meiner Aufsicht Entwaffnungs- und Schutzzauber üben!«, verkündete er, als wäre das alles Teil ihres geplanten Auftritts gewesen. »Nur Entwaffnungs- und Schutzzauber, wohlgemerkt!«, fügte er hastig hinzu.

Natürlich hatte er in dieser Hinsicht selbst ein schlechtes Beispiel für die Schüler gesetzt, aber geschehen war geschehen. Mit etwas Glück würde die restliche Stunde trotzdem ohne größere Zwischenfälle über die Bühne gehen … Filius glaubte nicht ernsthaft daran.

Anfänglich schienen seine Zweifel jedoch unbegründet. Zumindest auf seiner Seite des Saales übten die Zweitklässler relativ konzentriert Expelliarmus- und Protego-Sprüche, ohne dass es zu ernsthaften Verletzungen kam. Wobei er auch die leichtere Aufgabe hatte, da sich auf seiner Seite vor allem seine Ravenclaws und die Hufflepuffs versammelt hatten. Severus hatte es größtenteils mit den weniger disziplinierten Gryffindors und Slytherins zu tun, musste jedoch nur selten laut werden, um die gröbsten Exzesse zu unterbinden.

Filius schritt die Reihe seiner Duellanten ab, ließ hin und wieder ein paar lobende Worte fallen, korrigierte schlampige Zauberstabgesten und war angenehm überrascht – und auch ein wenig Stolz –, dass vor allem seine Ravenclaws kaum Schwierigkeiten mit der gestellten Aufgabe hatten. Sogar die Muggelgeborenen waren so gut, dass er sich des Verdachts nicht erwehren konnte, dass zumindest einige von ihnen heimlich geübt hatten. Was wiederum so überraschend nicht war. Schließlich boten die Geschehnisse der letzten Zeit und der Angriff auf einen Schüler ausreichend Motivation, sich mit Verteidigungskünsten zu beschäftigen, und Ravenclaws waren nicht umsonst für ihren extracurricularen Lerneifer bekannt – oder verschrien, wie auch immer man es sehen wollte. Die meisten Hufflepuffs, ganz besonders die Muggelstämmigen unter ihnen, hatten da wesentlich mehr Schwierigkeiten. Er nahm einige Umstellungen bei den Duellpaarungen vor, um diesem Umstand Rechnung zu tragen.

»Sehr gut, Mr. Hopkins«, lobte er einen Jungen, der gerade sein erstes erfolgreiches _Protego_ geschafft hatte. »Aber den Schwung des Zauberstabs sollten Sie etwas energischer gestalten. Ihr Schutzschild wird sonst nicht stark genug, um seine volle Wirkung zu entfalten.«

Er machte es noch einmal vor und nickte Hopkins ermutigend zu, als dieser mit einem neuen Versuch einen fast perfekten Protego-Spruch schaffte. Insgesamt war Filius sehr zufrieden mit den Zweitklässlern. Natürlich würden ihnen diese einfachen Entwaffnungs- und Schutzzauber im Ernstfall nicht viel helfen, aber vielleicht konnten sie sich damit wertvolle Sekunden erkaufen – bis kompetentere Hilfe eintraf. Im Fall eines Angriffs, zu dem es hoffentlich nicht kommen würde.

Filius seufzte erneut. Er bezweifelte, dass diese Duellübungen wirklich einen Unterschied machen würden. Aber was hätten sie sonst tun sollen? Jedes kleine bisschen mochte helfen und konnte eines der Kinder vor einem schlimmen Schicksal bewahren.

Er war gerade dabei, Miss Lovegood zu ermahnen, die wie so oft nicht recht bei der Sache war, als er hinter sich einen spitzen Schrei und laute Rufe hörte. Auf Severus Seite musste es ein größeres Problem geben. Er drehte sich um und sah zuerst nur die Rücken vieler Zweitklässler, die auf der anderen Seite des Raums um etwas herumstanden und die Sicht auf die Quelle des Tumults verstellten. Er dachte daran, sich mit einem Turmzauber erst einen Überblick zu verschaffen, aber ein erneuter Aufschrei ließ ihn diesen Gedanken wieder vergessen. Er eilte – gefolgt von den meisten seiner Schüler – zu dem Auflauf. Von Severus war nichts zu sehen, aber noch immer standen zu viele Zweitklässler vor ihm, als dass er viel hätte erkennen können. Er kämpfte sich durch die Reihen der vor ihm Stehenden, bis er endlich freie Sicht auf den Ort des Geschehens hatte.

Sofort fand sein suchender Blick Severus, und Filius war beruhigt. Sein junger Kollege wirkte ruhig und gefasst und hatte seinen Zauberstab bereits erhoben. Dann sah Filius, was die ganze Aufregung ausgelöst hatte. Harry Potter stand in dem Kreis, den die Zweitklässler gebildet hatten. Und vor ihm: eine Schlangeninvokation! Er hätte beinahe erleichtert aufgelacht. Anscheinend hatte einer der Schüler eine Schlange heraufbeschworen. Beeindruckend, aber harmlos genug. Severus würde keine Probleme haben, die Beschwörung wieder zu bannen.

Er wollte sich schon wieder abwenden und seine Schüler zurückrufen, als er das Geräusch hörte. Ein moduliertes Zischen, begleitet von einem tiefen Brummen, das an der Grenze des Hörbaren auf- und abschwellen zu schien. Der neuerliche Schock, der sich auf Severus' Gesicht abzeichnete, spiegelte sich wohl in seinem eigenen, als die Erkenntnis von ihm Besitz ergriff. Harry Potter machte einen Schritt auf die Schlange zu, und die seltsamen Zischlaute kamen eindeutig von ihm. Parsel! Harry Potter war ein Parselmund!

Severus war geistesgegenwärtig genug, die Schlange kurzerhand zu bannen, aber der Schaden war angerichtet. Zu viele hatten es mitbekommen. Harry Potter beherrschte Parsel, eine der Dunklen Gaben. Und er war zu jung, um sich die Schlangensprache durch mühevolles Studium angeeignet zu haben. Außerdem, von wem hätte er sie lernen sollen? Filius selbst kannte nur eine Handvoll Gelehrter, die sich der Mühe unterzogen hatten, sich die Schlangensprachen anzueignen. Und diese Gelehrten beschränkten sich oft genug darauf, die wenige Bücher, die in Parsel verfasst worden waren, zu lesen und zu übersetzen, und vermieden es tunlichst, selbst Parsel zu sprechen – wenigstens in der Öffentlichkeit.

Verfluchte Basilisken! Herpo, der erste Parselmund und Basiliskenzüchter. Salazar Slytherin und seine geheimnisvolle Kammer. Und der Dunkle Lord. Die Gedanken überschlugen sich in Filius Verstand. Severus Miene hatte inzwischen den vollkommen leeren Ausdruck angenommen, wie ihn nur ein Okklumentiker fertigbrachte. Filius versuchte, seine eigenen Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Der Schaden war nun angerichtet. Zu viele hatten es gesehen und gehört. Es gab genug Schüler, die die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen würden. Morgen spätestens würde es das ganze Schloss wissen: Harry Potter sprach zu Schlangen!

* * *

Simon war nervös. Mehr als das: Am liebsten hätte er angefangen, an seinen Nägel zu kauen. Er warf Luna einen anklagenden Blick zu, den diese aber gar nicht zu bemerken schien. Stattdessen summte sie fröhlich vor sich hin, als gäbe es gar nichts zu befürchten. Er verflucht sich selbst, dass er sich von ihr zu diesem Treffen hatte überreden lassen. Hatte er aus seiner letzten Begegnung mit den Zwillingen denn gar nichts gelernt?

Er stand auf und begann zwischen den Tischreihen in dem leeren Klassenzimmer auf und ab zu tigern.

»Idiotische Idee!«, grummelte er vor sich hin, so dass es Luna auch bestimmt hörte. »Man kann ihnen nicht trauen!«

Luna beachtete ihn nicht und summte weiter an ihrem unidentifizierbaren Liedchen, während sie sich mit dem Finger Löckchen in die strohblonden Haare drehte.

»Wenn sie in einer Minute nicht da sind, verschwinde ich!« Simon meinte, was er sagte. Er war bereits halb entschlossen, die ganze Sache abzublasen. Wahrscheinlich war es sowieso wieder eine Falle und die Geschichte mit Ginny Weasley nur ein Köder. Und wer zweimal auf den gleichen Trick hereinfiel, war ein Vollidiot. Simon wollte keinesfalls ein zweites Mal so dumm dastehen, wie bei seiner letzten Begegnung mit Fred und George. Außerdem, selbst wenn mit Ginny Weasley irgendetwas nicht stimmte, was ging ihn das an? Das Mädchen war schließlich Lunas Freundin, nicht seine. Und die Zwillinge waren wirklich die Letzten, denen er einen Gefallen schuldete.

Mittlerweile musste die Minute um sein. Er stoppte seine sinnlose Wanderschaft.

»Ich verschwinde jetzt«, verkündete er Luna. »Du kannst ja bleiben, wenn du willst!«

Luna, die in die Betrachtung ihrer Haarspitzen vertieft gewesen war, sah auf und stieß ein Seufzen aus. »Setz dich wieder hin. Sie kommen bestimmt gleich.«

Aber Simon hatte nicht vor, dieses Mal nicht auf sie zu hören. Es war schon ein unerhörtes Entgegenkommen gewesen, dass er sich überhaupt hatte überreden lassen, herzukommen. Und er hatte es auch nur Luna zu Gefallen getan. Seinetwegen sollten die Zwillinge doch sehen, wo sie blieben. So wichtig konnte ihr Problem wohl nicht sein, wenn sie es nicht einmal für nötig hielten, pünktlich zu erscheinen. Er spürte zwar einen kleinen, unerwarteten Stich des Bedauerns, als er sich zur Tür des Klassenzimmers aufmachte, gleichzeitig fühlte er sich aber auch erleichtert, dass er George und Fred nicht gegenübertreten musste.

Er ignorierte Lunas Lamentieren und war schon auf halbem Weg zur Tür, als diese aufflog und die Zwillinge atemlos hereinstürmten. Simon wich sicherheitshalber ein paar Schritte zurück. Wer wusste, was die beiden im Schilde führten? Man konnte ihnen nicht trauen; nicht einmal George, von Fred ganz zu schweigen.

»Sind aufgehalten worden«, meinte einer der beiden nur, und der andere sagte mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck »Filch«, als wäre das Erklärung genug.

»Hi, ihr zwei«, grüßte Luna. Simon sah keinen Anlass zu derlei Nettigkeiten und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Tisch, hinter dem sie saß. Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich jetzt sehr ruhig. Von seiner Aufregung war nichts mehr übrig. Er war so gelassen, dass er sich über sich selbst wunderte. Es war, als stünde ein Fremder und nicht er hier vor George und Fred. Trotzdem war er jetzt froh, dass Luna auch da war. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Gesichter der Zwillinge schweifen und war sich schnell relativ sicher, welcher von den beiden George und welcher Fred war. Als sich einer der beiden – ebenfalls mit verschränkten Armen – an die Tafel lehnte, bestätigte das nur seine Vermutung. Das war bestimmt Fred, der wohl George das Reden überlassen wollte. Eine kluge Taktik, fand Simon und war stolz, dass sein Verstand trotz der Situation noch so klar arbeitete.

»Äh …«, machte George. »Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid.«

Auch wenn er ihn nicht direkt angesprochen oder auch nur angesehen hatte, war Simon doch unangenehm bewusst, dass George damit vor allem ihn gemeint hatte. Luna hatten die zwei schließlich schon auf ihre Seite gezogen. Vermutlich wurde von ihm jetzt erwartet, dass er sich danach erkundigte, worum es eigentlich genau ging. Luna hatte ihm nur gesagt, dass sie und die Zwillinge sich ernsthafte Sorgen um Ginny Weasley machten. Aber er würde es George nicht leichter machen, indem er Interesse für die Einzelheiten heuchelte. Wenn die Zwillinge etwas von ihm wollten, dann sollten sie das auch sagen. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stand er da und schwieg beharrlich.

George schien nicht recht zu wissen, wie er anfangen sollte. Schließlich rang er noch einmal sich zu einem »Äh« durch, das von einem »Vielleicht sollten wir uns erst für die Tristan-Sache entschuldigen?« gefolgt wurde.

»Hmm?«, machte Luna, die natürlich nicht wissen konnte, wovon die Rede war. Simon hatte nicht die Absicht, ihr von diesem peinlichen Vorfall zu erzählen, war jedoch durchaus der Meinung, dass eine Entschuldigung mehr als angebracht war. Auch wenn er dadurch Percy kennengelernt hatte, der wirklich nett war.

Er wartete einen Moment, aber als von George nichts weiter kam, fragte er: »Und? Entschuldigt ihr euch jetzt, oder nicht?«

George atmete tief durch, bevor er sagte: »Tut uns leid, dass wir dir einen Streich gespielt haben.« Es klang einigermaßen ernsthaft, aber Simon bemerkte sehr wohl, dass Freds Gesichtsausdruck nicht sonderlich reumütig war. »Eigentlich wollten wir vor allem Percy eins auswischen … Du warst nur, äh …«

»'ne Zugabe!«, knurrte Fred dazwischen. »Können wir jetzt endlich zur Sache kommen?«

George war nicht offensichtlich nicht begeistert von der Einmischung seines Bruders und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, aber Simon hatte gar nichts anderes von Fred erwartet.

Ihm war etwas seltsam zumute, und er konzentrierte sich auf Georges sommersprossige Nase, um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. »Also, worum geht's eigentlich?«, warf er ihm einen Knochen hin.

George wirkte erleichtert. »Es geht um Ginny«, sagte er dankbar und begann zu erzählen.

Simon hörte zu, aber er verstand nicht, was die beiden eigentlich von ihm wollten. Für ihn hörte es sich so an, als hätte Lunas Freundin nur Schwierigkeiten mit ihren Mitschülern auszukommen; vielleicht hatte sie auch Depressionen oder schlicht Heimweh. Vielleicht kam sie auch in Hogwarts einfach nicht zurecht. Es war eine seltsame Schule, daran konnte kein Zweifel bestehen. Nichts davon hatte etwas mit ihm zu tun. Selbst nächtliche Ausflüge außerhalb des Schlosses waren nicht _extrem_ ungewöhnlich. Das mussten die Zwillinge selbst doch am besten wissen. Das Verhalten ihrer Schwester wäre vielleicht verdächtig gewesen, wenn sich nicht herausgestellt hätte, dass Harry Potter hinter den Angriffen auf Mrs. Norris und den Gryffindor-Erstklässler steckte. Aber inzwischen stand praktisch fest, dass Potter es gewesen war. Motiv, Gelegenheit, Mittel. Der kleine Gryffindor mit seiner Kamera hatte ihn genervt, Potter war am Tatort praktisch _in flagranti_ erwischt worden, und er war ein Parselmund. Die Sache war eindeutig, logisch und widerspruchsfrei. Wahrscheinlich war Potter nur deshalb noch nicht von der Schule geflogen, weil er eine Art Berühmtheit war und sogar die Lehrer sich teilweise so aufführten, als würden sie ihm für die Vernichtung dieses Lord Voldemort noch etwas schuldig sein.

Er ließ sich seine Skepsis deutlich anmerken, als George seine Geschichte beendet hatte. »Was hat das mit mir zu tun? Wenn eure Schwester Probleme hat, solltet ihr euch an McGonagall wenden! Oder an Percy. Schließlich ist er Vertrauensschüler _und_ euer Bruder!«

Beide Zwillinge starrten ihn an, als hätte er gerade den Verstand verloren und begonnen, unverständliches Zeug daherzubrabbeln. Sie schüttelten simultan die Köpfe. Simon begriff nicht, warum sie sich überhaupt mit ihm hatten treffen wollen. Luna, okay. Das war vielleicht verständlich. Luna war mit Ginny Weasley befreundet. Aber er? Was sollte er hier? Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Oder hatte er bei Georges Geschichte etwas verpasst?

»Also, was hab ich damit zu tun?«, fragte er noch einmal.

George und Fred tauschten Blicke. »Du musst erst versprechen, dass du niemandem von dem erzählst, was wir dir gleich zeigen.«

Simon hatte dazu keine Lust. »Nein«, sagte er bestimmt. Er würde keine dummen Versprechen abgeben. Natürlich hätte er sich sowieso nicht daran gebunden gefühlt, aber er hatte nicht vor, auch nur pro forma zuzustimmen.

»Komm schon«, meinte Luna und stupste ihn hinterrücks mit ihrem Zauberstab. »Sei kein Spielverderber!« Als er sich kurz zu ihr umdrehte, um den Angriffen auf seinen Rücken ein Ende zu setzen, zwinkerte sie ihm verschwörerisch zu.

Eigentlich hatte er Luna in letzter Zeit wahrlich genug Gefallen getan, aber trotzdem zog er es in Erwägung. Letztlich war es aber eher auf seine eigene Neugier als auf Lunas Bitte zurückzuführen, dass er doch noch nachgab.

»Na gut. Ich werd niemandem etwas verraten, egal, was ihr mir zeigen werdet«, stimmte er schließlich zu. Da er sich ohnehin nicht an so ein Versprechen gebunden fühlte, konnte er es auch genauso gut abgeben.

George sah zu Fred, und als dieser mit einem knappen Nicken seine Zustimmung signalisierte, zog er ein zusammengefaltetes Pergament aus seiner Schulrobe.

»Dann ist da noch die Sache mit der Karte«, sagte er und breitete das leere Pergament auf einem Tisch aus, als würde das alles erklären. Simon trat neugierig näher, und auch Luna stand auf und kam an den Tisch.

»Hmm … das hab' ich schon einmal gesehen«, sagte sie nachdenklich. »Letztes Jahr, oder?«

Auch Simon fiel das Pergament wieder ein, dass die Zwillinge im letzten Schuljahr benutzt hatten, als sie gemeinsam die Expedition zum Stein der Weisen unternommen hatten. Damals hatten die zwei allerdings so geheimnisvoll getan, dass er und die anderen keine Chance gehabt hatten, herauszufinden, was es mit dem seltsamen Pergament auf sich hatte. Offensichtlich sollte sich das jetzt ändern. Wider Willen war er gespannt.

Als George mit dem Zauberstab das ausgebreitete Pergament antippte und einen lächerlichen Schwurspruch aufsagte, wurde Simon vom Ergebnis trotzdem überrascht. Eigentlich hätte er ja mit etwas Ähnlichem rechnen müssen, aber eine derart detaillierte Karte war ihm noch nicht untergekommen. Er hatte selbstverständlich schon andere magische Karten gesehen. In der Bibliothek gab es eine eigene Sammlung von Atlanten, Karten und Risszeichnungen, die beeindruckend genug war. Man konnte in die Bilder hinein- und wieder herauszoomen, und die topographischen Karten waren so genau, als wären sie Satellitenbilder, wenn auch gezeichnete und keineswegs photorealistische. Aber keine der Karten in der Bibliothek konnte Personen anzeigen. Er bestaunte die Genauigkeit der Darstellung. Mit etwas Mühe schaffte er es sogar, die Namen von Luna, George und Fred entziffern. Sich selbst sah er nicht um den Tisch in dem ansonsten leeren Klassenzimmer herumstehen, aber er nahm an, dass die Karte den jeweiligen Beobachter einfach ausblendete.

Luna war offenbar hin und weg von der Karte. Sie schien das Gewimmel der Punkte mit großen Augen zu verschlingen, deutete gelegentlich auf einen bestimmten, nannte den Namen und kicherte. Leicht irre, wie Simon fand. Die Zwillinge hingegen sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Simon nahm sich zusammen. Scheinbar gelassen zuckte er mit den Schultern.

»Ganz nett«, meinte er. »Ziemlich fortgeschrittene Magie. Aber was soll uns das sagen?«

George warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu, dem Simon schnell auswich. »Warum bist du nicht drauf?«, fragte er dann.

»Oh.« Offensichtlich war es doch nicht normal, dass er nicht auf der Karte erschien. Auf die Schnelle fiel Simon nur eine mögliche Erklärung ein. »Orientiert sich die Kartenmagie vielleicht an Zauberstäben?«, fragte er.

Aber beide Zwillinge schüttelten den Kopf. »Filch ist ein Squib und hat nicht mal einen, aber man kann ihn ganz genau erkennen«, meinte George dann, und wie zum Beweis wanderte der Fokus der Karte irgendwie _tiefer_ und lieferte nun eine Darstellung von Filchs Büro, wo ein klar beschrifteter Punkt hinter einem Schreibtisch saß. »Außerdem zeigt sie sogar Geister und Tiere an, und die haben mit Sicherheit keine Zauberstäbe dabei.«

Wieder zuckte Simon mit den Achseln. Wenn es nicht daran lag, dann hatte er auch keine Erklärung. Irgendwie fühlte er sich jedoch seltsam beruhigt, dass er nicht auf dieser Karte auftauchte. Vielleicht wie ein abergläubischer Ureinwohner, der insgeheim Angst davor hatte, dass eine Photographie ihm seine Seele stehlen könnte.

»Wieso?«, warf jetzt Fred misstrauisch ein. »Was ist an deinem Zauberstab so besonders?«

Simon hätte ihm am liebsten geantwortet, dass ihn das nichts angehe, aber es schien die Sache nicht wert. Schließlich gab es keinen Grund, seinen Verdacht zu verheimlichen.

»Vielleicht liegt es an dem Thestralhaar in meinem Zauberstab«, gab er kühl zur Antwort. »Möglicherweise eine Art magische Interferenz.« Das war natürlich wilde Spekulation, durch nichts bewiesen. Aber Simon fiel auch kein überzeugendes Experiment ein, mit dem sich diese These widerlegen ließe. Er selbst bezweifelte jedoch, dass es an einem einzelnen Thestralhaar liegen konnte. Trotzdem war es eine interessante Idee.

»Halt mal!«, sagte er und reichte Luna seinen Zauberstab. Aber auf der Karte änderte sich nichts. Selbstverständlich war auch das für sich genommen kein Beweis. Selbst im unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass es tatsächlich eine Wechselwirkung der Kartenmagie mit seinem Zauberstab geben sollte, war nicht gesagt, dass ein einfaches Übergeben des Stabs etwas bewirkte. Da gab es ja immer noch die magische Beziehung zwischen Stab und Besitzer. Er nahm seinen Stab wieder an sich und vertiefte sich erneut in die Betrachtung der Karte.

»Dreck!«, rief Fred. »Ich hab doch gesagt, das bringt nichts!«

»Einen Versuch war's wert, und fragen kostet nichts«, erwiderte George ruhig.

Simon sah irritiert von der Karte auf. »Aber was hat das mit eurer Schwester zu tun?«

George zögerte wieder kurz, gab sich dann aber einen Ruck. »Du und Ginny seid die Einzigen, bei denen die Karte Probleme macht. Wir dachten, vielleicht hat das eine was mit dem anderen zu tun.«

Simon fiel auf, dass Fred etwas sagen wollte, aber dann doch den Mund hielt. Wahrscheinlich hatten die beiden ihm immer noch nicht alles erzählt.

»Also taucht eure Schwester auch nicht auf der Karte auf?«, wollte er wissen, was aber wieder nur mit stummem Kopfschütteln beantwortet wurde. Langsam machte ihn die Einstellung der Zwillinge wütend. _Sie_ waren schließlich zu _ihm_ gekommen! Und waren sogar so feige gewesen, Luna vorzuschicken!

Er wollte gerade bemerken, dass er heute auch noch etwas anderes vorhatte, als sich George endlich durchrang, die letzten paar Informationen auszuspucken.

»Bei Ginny ist es ein bisschen anders«, meinte er und beschrieb die zeitweise Unsicherheit der Karte, was den Namen »Ginevra Weasley« betraf. Simon lauschte verständnislos. Erst als George erzählte, wann und wo sie die Veränderungen an Ginnys Namen bemerkt hatten, begann er zu begreifen, worum es den Zwillingen eigentlich ging.

»Ihr glaubt wirklich, dass eure Schwester etwas mit den Angriffen zu tun hat?«

»Nein«, behauptete Luna, »so etwas würde Ginny nie tun!« Aber die Zwillinge schwiegen.

»Vielleicht steht sie ja unter irgendeinem Zauber«, meinte George zögerlich.

Simon sah ihn ausdruckslos an, aber George hatte anscheinend keine echte Theorie. Das Problem war trotzdem nicht uninteressant. Selbstverständlich sprach auch weiterhin alles dafür, dass Harry Potter der Schuldige war und Salazar Slytherins Kammer geöffnet und irgendein Monster in der Schule losgelassen hatte. Andererseits waren die einfachsten Lösungen oft auch die falschesten. Jedenfalls war die Angelegenheit eine nähere Untersuchung wert.

»Ich werd' mir mal ein paar Bücher ansehen«, murmelte Simon, mehr zu sich selbst als an die Zwillinge oder Luna gewandt. Ein kurzer Tempus-Zauber bestätigte ihm, dass die Bibliothek noch drei Stunden geöffnet sein würde. Das war nicht viel, würde aber reichen, um einen Anfang zu machen.

George sagte etwas über ein angerichtetes Unheil und ließ die Karte, inzwischen wieder ein unschuldig aussehendes Stück leeres Pergament, wieder in den Tiefen seiner Schulrobe verschwinden. Dann tat er etwas, womit Simon nicht gerechnet hatte. George sagte »Danke« und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen!

Einen winzigen Moment nur zögerte Simon, schlug dann aber ein. Es fühlte sich komisch an, Georges Hand zu halten, und er ließ schnell wieder los. Fred stieß ein undefinierbares Schnauben aus, und Sekunden später waren die Zwillinge verschwunden. Er war mit Luna wieder allein in dem leeren Klassenzimmer.

»War doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?«, meinte Luna und grinste ihn an. »Du findest bestimmt was heraus.«

Simon fand diese unangebrachte Zuversicht mindestens verfrüht, war aber gleichzeitig von dem vertrauensvollen Unterton gerührt. Doch Luna plapperte weiter, bevor er ihren Optimismus dämpfen konnte. Sie sagte, dass sie bestimmt nicht glaube, dass Ginny etwas mit dem Angriff auf Creevey zu tun habe, aber dass trotzdem irgendetwas mit ihr nicht stimme. Er hörte nicht mehr richtig zu. Auf dem Tisch, wegen der Linien der Holzmaserung beinahe unsichtbar, lag ein einzelnes Haar. Es glänzte metallisch, wie ein kurzer, extrem dünner Kupferdraht. Er stellte sich davor, verdeckte so Lunas Blickfeld und steckte es unauffällig ein. Wenn er richtig hätte pfeifen können, hätte er auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek fröhlich vor sich hin gepfiffen. Zum Glück wusste er selbst, dass er völlig unmusikalisch war, und ließ es bleiben, obwohl es ihm schwerfiel.

* * *

»Bis in zwei Wochen dann!« Luna bemühte sich, fröhlicher zu klingen, als sie war. »Frohe Weihnachten und ein gutes neues Jahr!« Aber Ginny nickte nur kraftlos und antwortete nicht.

Das Mädchen war wirklich nur noch ein einziges Häufchen Elend. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie seit Tagen nicht richtig geschlafen. Noch blasser als sonst und mit Ringen unter den Augen stand sie stumm da und hob müde den Arm, um ihr zum Abschied zuzuwinken. Luna machte sich ernstlich Sorgen um sie. Seit dem dritten Angriff war Ginny völlig durch den Wind. Allmählich glaubte sogar Luna, dass Ginny etwas damit zu tun haben könnte. Natürlich war das unmöglich. Colin war ihr Freund gewesen. Aber warum nahm sie der Angriff auf Justin und den Fast Kopflosen Nick so mit? Warum brach sie immer wieder in Tränen aus, wenn die Sprache darauf kam?

Sie winkte Ginny noch einmal zu und lief dann los, um die anderen einzuholen. Sie musste sich nicht sehr beeilen. Im fünften Stock traf sie wieder auf Terry, Simon und Anthony. Die Jungs kamen nur langsam voran, weil sie ihre Truhen vorsichtig durch die überfüllten Gänge manövrieren mussten. Ganz Hogwarts schien unterwegs zu den Kutschen zu sein. Außer den Erstklässlern natürlich, die mit den Booten den Weg über den See nehmen würden. Anscheinend wollte dieses Jahr keiner, der nicht unbedingt musste, über die Weihnachtsferien im Schloss bleiben. Als sie bei den anderen angekommen war, nahm sie Terry Pucks Käfig ab, damit er sich auf den Schwebezauber seiner Truhe konzentrieren konnte. Die Wände des Schlosses würden es ihr danken. Jungs und Gepäck! Aber es hatten dieses Mal auch ungewöhnlich viele Schüler ihre Schultruhen dabei. Vielleicht rechneten einige von ihnen damit, nach den Ferien nicht wiederzukommen? Kein sonderlich beruhigender Gedanke, aber Anthony hatte seit dem dritten Angriff ein paar komische Andeutungen gemacht.

Doch Luna freute sich im Augenblick eigentlich nur auf das Wiedersehen mit ihrem Dad. Trotzdem würde sie sich wahrscheinlich die ganzen Ferien über Sorgen um Ginny machen. Was war bloß mit dem Mädchen los? Sie hoffte nur, dass Simon etwas herausfinden würde. Bisher hatte er noch keinen großen Erfolg gehabt. Als sie ihn gefragt hatte, was bei seinen Nachforschungen in der Bibliothek herausgekommen war, hatte er nur etwas von Namenszaubern gesagt und dass er noch ein paar Dinge überprüfen müsse, bis er etwas Genaueres dazu sagen könne. Sie hatte zwar volles Vertrauen zu Simon – schließlich hatte er ihr, allerdings ohne es zu wollen oder davon zu wissen, über ihren Fluch hinweggeholfen –, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er auch voll bei der Sache war, wenn es um Ginny ging. Fast wünschte sie sich ihre Visionen zurück. Dann wüsste sie genau, was mit Ginny los war. Allerdings würde das auch nichts helfen, da sie ja niemandem davon erzählen könnte. Es war alles in allem doch viel besser, den dämlichen Fluch endlich los zu sein.

Als sie mit dem Strom der Schüler in die Große Halle einliefen und schließlich durch das Eingangsportal nach draußen traten, begrüßte sie der Anblick der langen Kutschenreihe. Und da waren auch die Thestrale, die sie zogen. Wie mitternachtsschwarze abgemagerte Miniaturdrachen auf Pferdebeinen waren sie vor die Kutschen gespannt. Lautlos, mit gespitzten Ohren standen sie da, die fledermausartigen Hautflügel nach hinten gelegt, so als warteten sie nur auf ein Zeichen, um loszugaloppieren. Sie waren schrecklich schön, und wie immer musste Luna bei ihrem Anblick an ihre Mum denken. Dennoch blieb sie vor einer der Kutschen stehen, um die Thestrale ganz aus der Nähe zu betrachten.

»Faszinierende Viecher«, erklang Simons Stimme neben ihr, und sie konnte nur nicken. Aus der Nähe konnte man das leise Schnauben der Tiere und vereinzeltes Scharren der Hufe auf dem Kiesweg hören.

»Kommt ihr heute noch?«, rief Anthony ihnen über die Köpfe der vorbeiströmenden Schüler hinweg zu. Er wartete mit Terry vor dem Einstieg einer leeren Kutsche, weiter hinten in der Reihe. Natürlich konnten die beiden nicht sehen, was Simon und sie da betrachteten. Schade eigentlich … in gewisser Weise. Aber plötzlich hatte Luna eine Idee. Sie nahm Pucks Käfig in die andere Hand und zog mit der Rechten ihren Zauberstab hinter dem Ohr hervor. Sehen und Nicht-Sehen waren relativ.

Während Simon und sie sich durch die Schülermassen zu der Kutsche durchkämpften, bei der Anthony und Terry warteten, überlegte sie sich, welchen Zauber sie benutzen sollte. Aber da es nur um ein einfaches Abbild ging, war wohl nichts Ausgefallenes nötig. Sie fasste einen Thestral ins Auge und murmelte einen Imago-Zauber. Es war ganz einfach, da sie nur Terry und Anthony in die Illusion einbeziehen musste. Es war komischerweise nicht Terry, sondern Anthony, der sich am meisten zu erschrecken schien, als sich der schwarze Körper des großen Pferdedrachens vor ihnen aus der leeren Luft schälte.

»Das ist ein Thestral!«, verkündete Luna stolz, während sie ihre Illusion die großen Flügel ausbreiten und sich auf die Hinterbeine stellen ließ. Aber anscheinend waren die anderen inzwischen ziemlich abgehärtet, was ihre Illusionen betraf, jedenfalls meinte Anthony lediglich »Netter Trick«, während Terry unbeeindruckt durch den geisterhaften Thestral hindurchging und ihr den Eulenkäfig abnahm, um ihn in der Kutsche zu verstauen. Vielleicht hatte sie in letzter Zeit wirklich zu oft Illusionen heraufbeschworen, als dass es noch sonderlich beeindruckend war. Aber es machte einfach zu viel Spaß!

Sie ließ das Bild des Thestrals wieder verschwinden und stieg zu den anderen in die Kutsche. Es war viel besser, eine Illusion erschaffen zu können, die gar nicht da war, als eine Vision erleben zu müssen, die zwar real war, die aber nur sie sehen konnte. Hmm … So hatte sie die Sache noch nie gesehen. In gewisser Weise konnte man vielleicht sogar sagen, dass sich ihre Gabe in ihr Gegenteil verkehrt hatte. Womöglich hatte Simons seltsamer Einfluss sie gar nicht von ihrem Fluch befreit, sondern ihn nur in andere Bahnen umgelenkt, ihn irgendwie verdreht. Hmm … Sie kam zu dem Entschluss, dass ihr egal war, woran es lag, solange es funktionierte.

Sie sah lächelnd aus dem Fenster der Kutsche, als diese plötzlich anfuhr, und der lange Tross der Thestrale sich wie auf einen geheimen Befehl hin in Bewegung setzte und auf den Weg zum Bahnhof von Hogsmeade machte, wo der Hogwarts-Express schon auf sie warten würde. Und dann konnten die Weihnachtsferien endlich beginnen!

* * *

»Terry! Hier sind wir, Spätzchen!«

Terry war peinlich berührt, dass seine fröhlich winkende Oma ihn lauthals »Spätzchen« rief, aber noch mehr tat ihm leid, dass seine Mutter es anscheinend nicht geschafft hatte. Sie hatte zwar in ihrem letzten Brief schon angekündigt, dass sie wahrscheinlich würde arbeiten müssen, aber er hatte trotzdem gehofft, dass sie es irgendwie doch noch einrichten konnte, ihn vom Bahnhof abzuholen.

Er lenkte seinen Gepäckwagen auf seine Großeltern zu und ließ die Umarmung und den schmatzenden Willkommenskuss seiner Oma über sich ergehen. Sein Opa stand in mürrischem Schweigen daneben, während er mit Frage überhäuft und fast erdrückt wurde.

»Mach hin, Frau!«, rettete ihn sein Opa schließlich. »Wir kommen auch so schon in den schlimmsten Feierabendverkehr! Ich will heute noch heimkommen!«

»Dann hilf dem Jungen mit seinem Gepäck, und steh nicht dumm in der Gegend 'rum!«, blaffte seine Oma über Terrys Schulter hinweg bissig zurück.

Irgendwie hatte das dauernde Gezänk seiner Großeltern auch etwas Beruhigendes, fand Terry, während sein Opa die Schultruhe ohne erkennbare Anstrengung vom Gepäckwagen hob und vorausging. Er selbst nahm Pucks Käfig und ließ sich von seiner Oma erzählen, dass seine Mutter noch bis heute Abend arbeiten müsse, aber dafür über die Weihnachtsfeiertage freihabe.

Auf dem Weg zum Auto verwuschelte ihm seine Oma alle paar Minuten die Haare und redete ununterbrochen. Terry brachte kaum ein Wort dazwischen, aber von ihm wurde wohl auch kein ernsthafter Gesprächsbeitrag erwartet, nachdem er ihr versichert hatte, dass es ihm ausgezeichnet gehe und er sich schon unbändig auf Weihnachten freue. Als sie endlich auf dem Parkplatz angekommen waren, scheuchte sie ihn auf den Rücksitz des alten beigefarbenen Vauxhall Carlton, den sein Opa schon besaß, seit Terry sich erinnern konnte. Er versuchte, Pucks Käfig einigermaßen sicher neben sich zu verstauen, während sein Opa die Truhe in den großen Kofferraum wuchtete.

»In der Kühltasche sind ein paar Sandwiches und Orangensaft!«, rief ihm seine Oma vom Beifahrersitz aus zu, während sein Opa grunzend in den Wagen stieg und sich erst einmal eine seiner selbstgestopften Zigaretten anzündete, bevor er den Wagen startete. »Falls du nach der langen Zugfahrt Hunger oder Durst hast. Und vergiss nicht, dich anzuschnallen!«

Sein Opa grunzte verächtlich.

»Es ist seit letztem Jahr Gesetz«, fuhr ihn seine Oma böse an. »Du bist doch der Erste, der sich aufregt, wenn er einen Strafzettel bekommt!«

»Verdammte Politiker!«, knurrte sein Opa und fuhr los.

Terry schnallte sich an und versuchte, den anderen Gurt um Pucks Käfig zu spannen. Es war keine sehr sicher wirkende Konstruktion, und Puck regte sich ziemlich auf. Er flüsterte ihr ein paar beruhigende Worte zu und machte sich dann über den Inhalt der Kühltasche her. Er war tatsächlich ein bisschen hungrig. Seit dem Frühstück in Hogwarts waren schon einige Stunden vergangen, und im Zug hatte er kaum etwas gegessen. Lachende Schokonikoläuse waren im Moment einfach nicht nach seinem Geschmack. Er machte sich über ein Sandwich her und spülte es mit Orangensaft hinunter.

Seine Oma und sein Opa stritten sich unterdessen über die günstigste Route nach Hause. Sein Opa bestand darauf, es über die Blackfriars Bridge zu versuchen, und da er am Steuer saß, setzte er sich auch durch. Der Verkehr war wirklich schlimm. Sie fuhren von einem Stau in den nächsten. Sein Opa rauchte eine Zigarette nach der anderen, nur unterbrochen von gelegentlichem Fluchen und verhaltenem Schimpfen auf den Rest der Verkehrsteilnehmer, die samt und sonders schwachsinnige Idioten waren, die ihren Führerschein in der Lotterie gewonnen haben mussten.

Überraschenderweise genoss Terry die Fahrt. Es war so angenehm unmagisch, wie sich der alte Carlton im Schritttempo durch den Verkehr quälen musste und wie seine Oma und sein Opa sich gegenseitig ankeiften. Man konnte fast vergessen, dass es so etwas wie Hogwarts oder Magie überhaupt gab. Dann entdeckte er bei einer erneuten Inspektion der Kühltasche, dass seine Oma zuunterst ein paar Mars-Riegel versteckt hatte. Er aß zwei hintereinander und fand sie viel besser als alle hüpfenden Schokofrösche, lachenden Nikoläuse und überraschenden Bohnen zusammengenommen.

Er musste irgendwann auf dem Rücksitz eingedöst sein, denn er wurde von einem Rütteln und dem Ruf »Wach auf, Spätzchen! Wir sind da!« geweckt. Der Wagen hatte schon vor dem Haus seiner Großeltern gehalten, und inzwischen war die Dämmerung hereingebrochen. Sie mussten fast eine Stunde unterwegs gewesen sein. Er kämpfte sich mit Pucks Käfig mühsam aus dem Auto und ließ sich von seiner Oma ins Haus scheuchen, während sein Opa die Schultruhe aus dem Kofferraum zerrte. Seine Oma verschwand sofort in der Küche. Terry ging die schmale Treppe hoch in den ersten Stock und brachte Pucks Käfig in das kleine Zimmer unter dem Dach, in dem er schon während der Sommerferien gehaust hatte.

Sein Opa kam kurz darauf hinter ihm her und stellte Terrys Truhe neben der Tür ab. »In einer halben Stunde gibt's Abendessen, lässt deine Großmutter ausrichten. Du sollst dir vorher die Hände waschen.« Er war bereits halb wieder aus der Tür, als er noch hinzufügte: »Deine Mutter sollte bis dahin auch zurück sein.«

Terry blieb allein in seinem Zimmer zurück. Er war noch immer halb benommen von dem unruhigen Dösen im Auto und ließ sich auf das schmale Bett unter der Dachschräge fallen. Das luftige Gebirge der weichen Daunendecke schien ihn Umarmen zu wollen und quoll zwischen seinen Armen und Beinen hervor. Er starrte auf die aufsteigenden Holzbretter über sich und zählte Astlöcher, ohne an viel anderes zu denken. Aber dann wunderte er sich plötzlich, ob seine Mutter und er hier für den Rest ihres Lebens wohnen bleiben würden. Allmählich hatte er die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass sich sein Vater und seine Mutter wieder zusammenraufen würden – und wäre es nur seinetwegen. Nicht dass er es bei Oma und Opa nicht aushalten würde. Eigentlich wäre es hier ganz nett gewesen. Als Abwechslung. Er fragte sich, was seine Eltern für Weihnachten geplant hatten. Bestimmt würde er doch ein paar Tage bei seinem Vater verbringen dürfen? Und dann waren da noch seine anderen Großeltern.

Wenigstens lenkten ihn diese Fragen davon ab, was vor ein paar Tagen mit Justin passiert war. Terry hielt sich nicht für einen Feigling, und er hatte auch nicht wirklich Angst, dass er angegriffen würde. Alle schienen überzeugt, dass Harry Potter dahintersteckte, und Terry hatte nie Probleme mit ihm gehabt. Schon allein deshalb, weil sie sich kaum jemals begegnet waren. Er bezweifelte, dass der berühmte Harry Potter überhaupt wusste, dass es Terry Boot gab, von dessen Abstammung mal ganz abgesehen.

Was sollte dieser ganze Mist mit dem »muggelstämmig« oder »reinblütig« überhaupt? Terry begriff nicht, wie jemand deswegen so ein Theater machen konnte. Aber alles wies darauf hin, dass manche Leute das sehr ernst nahmen. Viel zu ernst. Er hatte langsam die Schnauze gestrichen voll. Von Magie, von Hogwarts und dem ganzen Zaubererzeug! Er fragte sich, was davon er seiner Mutter erzählen sollte. Bisher hatte er in seinen Briefen nichts von den Angriffen erwähnt. Seine Mutter war zwar von Anfang an dafür gewesen, dass er nach Hogwarts ging, aber wenn sie erfuhr, dass ihrem Sohn dort auch nur die kleinste Gefahr drohte, würde sie ihn bestimmt nicht zurückkehren lassen. Und er wusste nicht, ob das nicht gut so gewesen wäre. Vielleicht würde er Luna und die anderen vermissen, aber er würde auch an einer normalen Schule wieder Freunde finden. Allerdings hatte er inzwischen über ein Jahr verpasst. Er glaubte nicht, dass er diesen Rückstand würde so einfach wieder aufholen können. Wenigstens würde er dann den ellenlangen Aufsatz für Snape nicht schreiben müssen. Aber auch nie wieder Verwandlungen bei McGonagall haben, das war die andere Seite der Medaille.

Heftiges Flattern und Schimpfen aus Pucks Käfig schreckte ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Er hatte über seiner Grübelei ganz vergessen, dass die arme Puck nun schon den ganzen Tag lang in ihrem engen Gefängnis hocken musste. Er schwang sich eilig aus dem Bett.

»Tut mir so leid, Puck«, entschuldigte er sich. »Ich hätte dich beinahe vergessen, meine arme Kleine.«

Er trug ihren Käfig zum Giebelfenster und ließ sie in die Dämmerung hinausfliegen. Das Fenster und den Käfig ließ er offen, damit sie wieder zurückkommen konnte, wenn sie genug von ihrem Ausflug hatte. Für den Fall, dass Puck keinen Erfolg bei der Jagd haben sollte, kramte er noch die Eulenkekse aus seiner Truhe und schüttete ein paar in ihren Futternapf. Dann ging er über den Flur und füllte ihre Trinkflasche mit frischem Wasser aus dem Hahn des Waschbeckens im Badezimmer. Da er schon an Ort und Stelle war, wusch er sich gleich die Hände. Was Oma nicht weiß, macht Oma nicht heiß, dachte er, als er mit seinen sauberen Händen wieder Pucks Käfig anfasste und die Trinkflasche in ihre Halterung klemmte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit sein Opa ihm ausgerichtet hatte, dass es in einer halben Stunde Abendessen gebe. Er machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Noch bevor er seinen Kopf durch die Küchentür steckte, roch er nicht näher definierbaren Eintopfgeruch. Es wäre wohl auch zu viel verlangt gewesen, dass seine Oma heute extra für ihn Spinat gemacht hätte.

»Noch ein paar Minuten, Spätzchen«, schallte es ihm entgegen, und er ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo der Fernseher lief. Sehr laut. Sein Opa drehte ihn immer ziemlich auf. Er saß rauchend in seinem Stammsessel und schaute mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck die Sechs-Uhr-Nachrichten. Er nahm nur mit einem Nicken von Terrys Eintreten Notiz, und Terry lümmelte sich auf die Couch. Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand eine Schale mit Knabberzeug, das seine Oma bestimmt nur für ihn hingestellt hatte. Sein Opa hielt nichts von »dekadentem Fernsehfraß«.

Er knabberte ein paar Salzstangen, während der Nachrichtensprecher zuerst über die Schwäche des Britischen Pfunds und eine sich möglicherweise anbahnende Krise auf dem Immobilienmarkt sprach, bevor er sich dem neuesten Skandal des Königshauses zuwandte, das dieses Jahr wahrhaft vom Schicksal gebeutelt worden sei, nachdem doch erst vor einem Monat das Feuer auf Schloss Windsor einen Schaden von fünfzig Millionen Pfund angerichtet hätte.

Terry genoss es, den völlig unmagischen Nachrichten zu lauschen und auf das gelegentliche verächtliche Schnauben seines Opas zu warten, mit dem dieser Schwaden von bläulichem Zigarettenrauch aus Mund und Nase stieß.

Als er hörte, wie die Haustür ging, war er wie der Blitz draußen auf dem Gang. Seine Mutter stand noch in der Tür, dick gegen die Kälte vermummt, die Kapuze ihres Mantels über den Kopf gezogen und mit einer großen Tasche in der Hand.

»Bist du das, Mary?«, kam die Stimme seiner Oma aus der Küche.

»Terry!«, rief seine Mutter, und ein Strahlen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Und obwohl es Terry ein wenig peinlich war und es ihm eigentlich zu unmännlich für sein Alter vorkam, fand er sich doch gleich darauf in ihrer Umarmung wieder. Ihr Mantel war kalt und klamm, aber trotzdem hätte er am liebsten gar nicht mehr losgelassen.

»Abendessen ist fertig!«, erschallte es aus der Küche, und zur Antwort kam ein Grunzen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Terry nahm das kaum wahr. Im Moment war er nur glücklich und fühlte sich endlich zu Hause angekommen.

* * *


	13. We’ll Leave Our Tracks Untraceable Now

* * *

**1****3. We'll Leave Our Tracks Untraceable Now  
**(Sons & Daughters – The Decemberists)

* * *

Anthony flog hoch über dem Park des Anwesens. Er fühlte sich wie ein König der Lüfte, der vom Dach der Welt den Blick über seine Ländereien schweifen ließ. Für kurze Zeit konnte er hier oben alles vergessen. Hier gab es nur ihn und seinen Besen. Die Bäume unter ihm waren kahl, aber die Wiesen waren noch immer grün, und weit und breit war kein Fleckchen Weiß zu sehen. In ganz Somerset hatte es dieses Jahr noch nicht geschneit. Nicht ungewöhnlich, Schnee war selten – besonders vor Weihnachten.

Die Luft war unbewegt und beinahe mild. Der kleine Teich unter ihm lag still und unbewegt da, und kein Hauch einer Brise kräuselte seine spiegelglatte Oberfläche. Ein lichter grauer Wolkenschleier überzog den Himmel. Anthony genoss den Flugwind und das kalte Gefühl an seinen Ohren. Er hatte die Kapuze zurückgezogen, und seine Haare peitschten auf seinen Rücken, wenn er vornübergebeugt den Besen voll ausflog. Er drehte noch eine Runde um den Park und gab sich völlig dem Rausch der Geschwindigkeit hin. Er bremste den Besen erst ab, als er sich wieder dem Hauptgebäude des Herrenhauses näherte. Aus dem Schornstein des Gärtnerhäuschens kam heller Rauch. Ned, der Gärtner, war außer ihm der einzige Mensch auf dem ganzen Anwesen. Der Gärtner hatte ihn auch von King's Cross abgeholt. Ned war ein Squib, und sie mussten per Kaminnetz nach Hause reisen. Seine Eltern waren geschäftlich in Asien unterwegs, würden aber heute noch zurückkommen. Sein Vater hatte sich gestern Abend noch von Hongkong aus gemeldet und ihre Rückkehr angekündigt.

Anthony hatte es genossen, allein auf dem Anwesen zu sein. Er hatte sich als Herr über Haus und Hof, Elfen und Dienerschaft – den Gärtner – gefühlt und allein im großen Salon diniert. Es war phantastisch gewesen. Natürlich war er nicht völlig unbeaufsichtigt geblieben. Die Hauselfen hatten ihre Anweisungen von seiner Mutter, und sein Großvater war gestern zu Besuch gekommen. Anthony hatte den perfekten Gastgeber gespielt, seine Eltern wären stolz auf ihn gewesen. Aber die schöne Zeit der Einsamkeit würde in ein paar Stunden zu Ende gehen. Seine Eltern würden bald wieder hier sein, und dann würde die Inquisition beginnen. Das war ihm bereits angekündigt worden.

Vor den Treppen des Haupteingangs tauchte plötzlich eine kleine Gestalt aus dem Nichts auf. Als ihr suchender Blick Anthony ausfindig gemacht hatte, begann sie auf und ab zu hüpfen und wild mit den Armen zu winken. Anthony überlief es heiß und kalt. Seine Eltern wollten doch erst … im selben Moment fiel ihm sein Fehler auf. Er war ja so dumm gewesen! Sein Vater hatte zwar gesagt, dass Mutter und er erst am späten Nachmittag oder abends zurückkommen würden, aber Anthony hatte nicht nachgefragt, nach welcher Zeit! So _dumm_! Natürlich musste es in Hongkong schon sehr viel später sein als in England!

Er lenkte seinen Besen so schnell wie möglich zu Boden und setzte auf dem Kiesweg vor den Treppenstufen auf.

»Master Anthony! Master Anthony! Die Herrschaften sind wieder da. Madam will Master Anthony sofort sehen!«

Anthony ignorierte das Schnattern des Hauselfen. Soviel hatte er sich schon selbst zusammengereimt. Er rannte die Treppe zum Eingang hoch und stürmte in die Empfangshalle. Zuerst fiel sein Blick auf den Gepäckberg vor dem großen Kamin. Ein Hauself war dabei, ihn abzutragen, und verschwand gerade ploppend mit einem Koffer, der größer als er selbst war.

Seine Eltern standen weiter hinten in der Halle und inspizierten offensichtlich den großen Weihnachtsbaum, den die Hauselfen aufgestellt hatten. Seine Mutter hatte schon vor ihrer Rückkehr Dekorationsanweisungen erteilt, und die Hauselfen hatten nicht nur die große Tanne in der Empfangshalle aufgestellt, sondern auch den Rest des Anwesens freigiebig mit Stechpalmzweigen und Misteln bestückt.

Seine Vater drehte sich um und winkte ihn lächelnd heran. Er schien nicht sonderlich schlecht gelaunt, und Anthony beeilte sich, dem Wink Folge zu leisten, da er nicht wollte, dass sich das änderte.

»Sehr schön, Merrity«, sagte seine Mutter zum obersten Hauselfen. »Aber der Stern an der Spitze ist etwas übertrieben. Wir sollten ihn durch etwas Dezenteres ersetzen.«

»Sehr wohl, Madam« Der Hauself machte eine tiefe Verbeugung. »Merrity wird sich selbst darum kümmern.«

»Gut. Das wäre vorläufig alles, Merrity.« Mit einem Wink entließ seine Mutter den obersten Hauselfen, der mit einer Verbeugung verschwand. Erst dann drehte sie sich zu Anthony um.

»Hallo, Anthony«, sagte sie ernst und breitet leicht die Arme aus. Er ließ sich pflichtschuldigst umarmen und einen Kuss auf die Stirn drücken. Dann schob ihn seine Mutter von sich und musterte missbilligend seine zersausten Haare und seine alte Flugrobe und den Besen, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt. Wenn er nur geahnt hätte, dass seine Eltern so früh nach Hause kommen würden …

»Mach dich erst einmal präsentabel!«, meinte seine Mutter mit gerunzelter Stirn. »Wenn du fertig bist, findest du uns im Arbeitszimmer. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen.«

»Ja, Mutter«, sagte Anthony, wie es sich für einen gehorsamen Sohn gehörte. Sein Vater gab ihm einen beruhigenden Klaps auf den Rücken, als Anthony davoneilte. Er rannte nicht, ging aber zügig die Treppen hoch in den ersten Stock, wo sich sein Zimmer befand. Seinen Besen warf er achtlos aufs Bett. Er suchte aus dem Schrank eine seiner besten Roben für formale Anlässe. Eine mit einem der hohen Kragen, die er so hasste, von denen aber seine Mutter so viel zu halten schien. Er rief nach einem Hauselfen, der ihm beim Anziehen helfen sollte. Als sie es gemeinsam geschafft hatten, ihn in das Ungetüm von einer Robe zu zwängen, versuchte er, seine Haare mit ein paar Zaubern in Ordnung zu bringen. Schließlich gab er jedoch entnervt auf und nahm eine Bürste zur Hilfe. Dabei verschob er leider wieder den steifen Kragen der Robe und musste ihn abermals von dem Hauselfen richten lassen.

Er fühlte sich sehr unwohl, als er sich mit steifen Schritten aufmachte, seinen Eltern im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters entgegenzutreten. Er klopfte an die dicke Eichentür und wartete auf das »Herein!«, bevor er eintrat. Sein Vater saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und seine Mutter stand halb hinter ihm. Anthony ließ sich davon nicht täuschen. Er machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, wer sein eigentlicher Gegner war. Sein Vater hatte zwar das Sagen, wenn es ums Geschäftliche ging, aber in allen Erziehungsfragen war das Wort seiner Mutter Gesetz. So war es immer gewesen, und Anthony rechnete nicht damit, dass sich das jemals ändern würde.

»Setz dich!«, wies ihn sein Vater an und deutete auf den freien Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. Er lächelte ihm wieder beruhigend zu, doch Anthony war alles andere als beruhigt. Trotzdem nahm er Platz, obwohl er viel lieber gestanden hätte. Aber Anthony wollte den vernünftigen und gehorsamen Sohn spielen, das war seine beste Chance. Er hatte schließlich lange genug Zeit gehabt, sich für diese absehbare Begegnung eine Strategie zurechtzulegen. Dass seine Eltern auf Geschäftsreise waren, hatte lediglich einen überraschenden, jedoch höchst willkommenen Aufschub dargestellt.

Aufrecht auf seinem Stuhl sitzend harrte er schicksalsergeben der Inquisition, die gleich einsetzen würde.

»Nun, Anthony, wie war Hogwarts dieses Jahr?«, fragte sein Vater, und Anthony hätte ihn fast mit offenem Mund angestarrt. Mit so einer Eröffnung hatte er nicht gerechnet. Eigentlich hätte seine Mutter jetzt mit ihrem Verhör beginnen müssen. Diese beinah beiläufig gestellte Frage sprach dafür, dass auch seine Eltern sich eine Strategie für dieses Gespräch zurechtgelegt hatten. Ein Gedanke, der Anthony ganz und gar nicht gefallen wollte.

»Erzähl einfach drauflos! Mit deinen eigenen Worten!«, forderte ihn sein Vater auf, als Anthony keine angemessene Antwort einfiel. »Wie läuft es zum Beispiel in Zaubertränke?«

»Gut«, sagte Anthony. Selbstverständlich lief es gut im Zaubertrankunterricht. Das war nicht die Frage, und das wussten auch alle Anwesenden, oder? »Jemand hat Salazar Slytherins geheime Kammer geöffnet, und es hat Angriffe auf muggelstämmige Schüler gegeben.« So, das sollte seinen Eltern erst einmal den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen. Aber sein Vater sagte nur »Ach?« und seine Mutter stand weiterhin schweigend und unbewegt hinter ihm.

Scheinbar beiläufiges Interesse schwang in der Stimme seines Vaters, als er sagte: »Erzähl uns mehr davon!«

Anthony blieb trotz des ungewöhnlichen Benehmens seiner Eltern bei seinem ursprünglichen Plan. Gehorsam, würdevoll, überlegt, rückhaltlos ehrlich. Er begann damit, dass er seinen Eltern vom ersten Angriff, dem auf Mrs. Norris, berichtete. Diesmal die unzensierte Version, nicht die Geschichte von dem harmlosen Halloweenscherz, von dem er in seinen Briefen geschrieben hatte. Dann ging er gleich zum zweiten Vorfall über, den er erst gar nicht erwähnt hatte. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit gesehen, den Angriff auf das zweite Opfer zu verharmlosen, und ihn ganz aus seinen Briefen herausgehalten. Und dann der dritte Zwischenfall: die Attacke auf Justin Finch-Fletchley und den Fast Kopflosen Nick. Wenigstens konnten sie ihm nicht vorwerfen, dass er ihnen das verschwiegen hatte; schließlich war es erst letzte Woche passiert.

Sein Vater hörte ruhig zu, stellte nur dann eine Frage oder gab ein ermunterndes Geräusch von sich, wenn Anthonys Redefluss ins Stocken geriet, während seine Mutter die ganze Zeit über vollkommen still blieb. Als er endlich alles gesagt hatte, was seiner Meinung nach zu sagen war, meldete sich seine Mutter doch noch: »Es gab Gerüchte über einen gewissen Vorfall. Harry Potter soll im Unterricht Parsel gesprochen haben. Entspricht das den Tatsachen?«

»Ja, Mutter.« Anthony überlegte schnell. »Jedenfalls hat es sich so angehört, wie ich mir Parsel vorstellen würde. Ob es wirklich Parsel war, kann ich selbstverständlich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen.«

Seine Mutter nickte, als hätte sie nichts anderes erwartet. »Was genau ist vorgefallen?«, fragte sie dann.

Und Anthony erzählte auch noch ausführlich von der Duellstunde und dem wenigen, was er von Harry Potters Auftritt mitbekommen hatte. Seine Eltern hörten ihm aufmerksam zu und unterbrachen ihn nicht. Danach setzte minutenlanges Schweigen ein, als müssten sie das Gehörte erst einmal verdauen.

»Und Draco Malfoy?«, wollte seine Mutter plötzlich wissen. »Wie hat er sich in dieser Zeit benommen?«

Nach kurzem Nachdenken schüttelte Anthony den Kopf. »Normal, würde ich sagen. Normal für seine Verhältnisse jedenfalls«, schränkte er ein. »Großes Getue, ein paar Bemerkungen über ›Schlammblüter‹, nichts Ungewöhnliches. Nach den ersten Angriffen glaubten einige, dass er dahinterstecken könnte, aber nachdem sich herausgestellt hatte, dass Potter ein Parselmund ist …« Anthony zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Er selbst hatte nie geglaubt, dass Draco der »Erbe Slytherins« war. Draco hatte eine große Klappe, aber bellende Hunde bissen nicht. Außerdem hatten sie bei der Aktion »Besen für alle« eigentlich gut zusammengearbeitet. Er hielt es für ausgeschlossen, dass Draco verletzendere Waffen als Worte einsetzen würde, trotz – und vielleicht sogar gerade wegen – seiner arroganten Einstellung gegenüber Muggelstämmigen.

Seine Mutter nahm seine Aussage kommentarlos hin. »Yaxley«, sagte sie dann scharf. »War dieses Jahr nicht ein Yaxley unter den Erstklässlern?«

Anthony bestätigte dies, konnte aber nicht mehr über den Jungen sagen. Er war ein Slytherin-Erstklässler, und Anthony wusste praktisch nichts über ihn. Danach folgten in rascher Folge verschiedene Namen. Crabbe und Goyle, Dracos unvermeidbares Gefolge, Nott, Parkinson und ein paar andere Slytherins, die Anthony noch kannte, über die es allerdings nichts Besonderes zu berichten gab, und dann weitere Namen, die er zum Teil noch nie gehört hatte oder deren Trägern er noch nie bewusst begegnet war. Abgesehen von Allan Foster, einem älteren Ravenclaw, von dem Anthony jedoch nicht einmal sicher hätte sagen können, ob er im sechsten oder siebten Jahr war. Ihn beschlich allmählich das Gefühl, dass seine Mutter besser über die Schülerschaft von Hogwarts Bescheid wusste als er selbst.

Als seine Mutter ihre Liste offensichtlich abgearbeitet hatte, nickte sie seinem Vater zu und versank wieder in Schweigen.

»Nun, Anthony, du bist gerade dreizehn geworden«, begann sein Vater wieder. »Und da es hier vor allem um _deine_ Zukunft geht, hast du zumindest ein Recht darauf, dass wir deine Haltung in dieser Sache hören. Deine Mutter und ich ziehen in Erwägung, dich auf eine andere Schule zu schicken. Eine amerikanische Institution vielleicht, oder eine Schule auf dem Kontinent. Es gibt auch einige sehr gute Schulen neben Hogwarts, und wir würden bei der Auswahl deine Präferenzen berücksichtigen.«

Anthony schluckte und räusperte sich dann. Der lange gefürchtete Augenblick war da. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe. »Ich würde gern in Hogwarts bleiben«, sagte er dann fest, und sein Vater lächelte, als hätte er keine andere Antwort erwartet.

»Das ist _eine_ Möglichkeit. Wir werden eine endgültige Entscheidung erst im neuen Jahr fällen. Wir möchten aber, dass du bis dahin die Alternativen ernsthaft in Betracht ziehst. Alle Vor- und Nachteile sorgfältig abwägst und ein paar Nächte darüber schläfst.«

»Ja, Vater«, murmelte Anthony ohne echte Überzeugung.

Sein Vater seufzte. »Ich denke, das wäre vorläufig alles.« Er drehte sich zu Anthonys Mutter um. »Kathy?«, fragte er, aber auch seine Mutter schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

»Es ist schon recht spät für uns. Wir werden uns heute früh zurückziehen und alles Weitere morgen besprechen. Du kannst jetzt gehen.«

Anthony erhob sich würdevoll von seinem Stuhl und war bereits auf halbem Weg zur Tür, als ihn die Stimme seiner Mutter noch einmal aufhielt.

»Und über deine Strafe reden wir auch noch, mein Sohn. Du hast unsere Vereinbarung gebrochen. Glaube bloß nicht, dass ich das vergessen werde.«

»Ja, Mutter«, gab Anthony resigniert über seine Schulter zurück. Dann beeilte er sich, aus dem Arbeitszimmer zu entkommen.

Endlich draußen zerrte er an seinem Kragen, bis er nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, von ihm stranguliert zu werden, und lehnte sich an die Wand neben der Tür. Aus dem Inneren war nichts zu hören. Entweder sprachen seine Eltern zu leise, oder sie hatten einen Privatsphären-Zauber benutzt. Langsam beruhigte er sich. Es hätte schlimmer kommen, versuchte er sich einzureden. Es hätte wirklich viel schlimmer kommen können. Ein großer Trost war ihm das nicht.

* * *

Simon suchte nach einem ruhigen Eckchen, um seine Einkäufe zu ordnen. Das Gedränge im Buchladen war grauenhaft. Selbst in die oberen Stockwerke, die normalerweise angenehm leer waren, hatten sich einige Kunden verirrt gehabt. Hier unten aber waren so viele Menschen, dass zwischen den Regalreihen nicht genug Platz war, um sich berührungsfrei zwischen ihnen hindurchzuquetschen. Simon hasste es, wenn er nicht in aller Ruhe vor einer Wand von Büchern stehen und sie von oben bis unten absuchen konnte, ohne an Hinter- oder Nebenmann anzustoßen.

Schließlich rettete ihn die Mathematik. Genauer gesagt der Regalmeter _Mathemagische Theorie und höhere Arithmantik_. Als hätte jemand einen Bannkreis um sie herum gezogen, schienen diese Bücher alle Kunden aus ihrem näheren Umfeld zu vertreiben. Ein zur Hälfte freies Regalbrett diente ihm als Ablage für seinen Stapel. Er zog noch einmal seine Einkaufsliste heraus und überprüfte, ob er auch alles gefunden hatte. Zum Glück hatte seine Mum ihm ein einigermaßen großzügiges Weihnachtsbudget zugestanden. Selbstverständlich verdiente sie als Lehrerin an einer Privatschule auch nicht allzu schlecht, jedenfalls mehr als genug für sich und ihn. Als sie noch in Leeds gewohnt hatten und seine Mum noch an einer öffentlichen Schule unterrichtet hatte – halbtags, als er noch klein gewesen war –, waren sie zwar auch nicht arm gewesen, aber von solchen Weihnachtseinkäufen hatte er nur träumen können. Andererseits waren Bücher in der Zaubererwelt noch teurer als in der normalen. So glich sich die Sache fast wieder aus.

Ja, er hatte alles, stellte er zufrieden fest. Und seine Galleonen sollten auch gerade so reichen. Er hielt das dünne Bändchen über Liebestränke einen Moment lang unsicher in der Hand, schob es dann aber nur ins untere Drittel des Stapels, statt es ganz nach unten zu verbannen. Zuunterst wäre zu auffällig gewesen. _De Venenis Amationum_. Simon bezweifelte, dass sein Latein gut genug war, um den Text zu verstehen, aber wozu gab es Übersetzungszauber? Es würde schon irgendwie gehen. Anthony konnte er jedenfalls nicht fragen, auch wenn dessen Rat bestimmt nützlich gewesen wäre. Er hatte das Buch bei seiner – sehr unauffälligen – Suche nach Büchern über Liebeszauber entdeckt. Die Bibliothek in Hogwarts war in dieser Hinsicht extrem spärlich bestückt. Sogar in der Verbotenen Abteilung standen nur ein paar Werke über die allgemeine Theorie hinter solchen Tränken. Und die paar Rezepte, die er nach langem Suchen dann doch gefunden hatte, waren größtenteils nutzlos. Er hatte schon aufgeben wollen, als er im Katalog auf _De Venenis Amationum_ gestoßen war. Leider in der Handbibliothek von Professor Snape, und da war kein Herankommen, selbst für einen gelegentlichen Aushilfsbibliothekar. Aber wenn Professor Snape es hatte, musste an dem Buch auch etwas dran sein, sagte sich Simon.

Er nahm des zweite seiner Sorgenkinder in die Hand. Er rechnete nicht mit Schwierigkeiten wegen des Buchs, aber immerhin hatte er es in der _Grauen Abteilung_ im dritten Stock gefunden. Zum Glück hatte Mr. Gaffer dort oben Dienst getan und dankenswerterweise darauf verzichtet, ihm seine Hilfe anzubitten. Er hatte in aller Ruhe nach Büchern über Namenszauber suchen können. Darüber hatte er in der Schulbibliothek fast noch weniger gefunden als über Liebestränke. Anscheinend fielen Namenszauber beinahe schon unter Schwarze Magie. Aber die beiden einzigen Bücher zu dem Thema, die er nach langer Suche ausfindig machen konnte, waren voller Verweise auf dieses hier gewesen. _Namen_. Der Titel stand nirgends auf dem schlichten Einband aus braunem Leder. Nur auf der ersten Seite. Und das war auch schon alles, was dort stand. Kein Autor, kein Untertitel, nur das Wort »Namen« auf einer leeren weißen Seite. Er hatte kurz darin geblättert, aber das Buch hatte kein Inhaltsverzeichnis, keine Kapitel, keine Gliederung, keine Formeln oder Illustrationen, nicht einmal Seitenzahlen. Nur reiner Text. Wenigstens verständlich und nicht Latein oder irgendeine obskure Geheimsprache.

Schließlich packte er es einfach zuoberst auf seinen Stapel. Das sollte deutlich genug sagen, dass er nichts zu verbergen hatte. Außerdem würden Flourish & Blotts doch bestimmt keine illegalen Bücher verkaufen, nicht wahr? Jedenfalls nicht zu dem Preis. Er nahm seinen fertigen Stapel vom Regal und ging zur Kasse, um zu zahlen.

Die Angestellte hinter der Theke war nicht mehr dieselbe wie bei seiner Ankunft, aber Simon hatte auch schon den größten Teil des Vormittags hier zugebracht. Er kannte sie nicht, was ihn ein bisschen wunderte. Er war der Meinung gewesen, dass er inzwischen sämtliche Verkäufer von _Flourish & Blotts_ durchhatte. Andererseits war ihm das nicht unlieb. Er hob den Stapel auf den Ladentisch. Die Angestellte lächelte freundlich und begann mit einer magischen Feder Preise zu addieren. Sie hatte gut lächeln, schließlich war es nicht ihr komplettes Weihnachtsbudget, das gleich in Form von fast vierzig Galleonen den Besitzer wechseln sollte. Sie machte erwartungsgemäß keine Bemerkung zu seiner Lektüreauswahl, verkündete nur strahlend das Ergebnis ihrer additiven Bemühungen: »Neununddreißig Galleonen, ein Sickel und sechs Knuts!«

Er zählte aus dem seinem Beutel seine sämtlichen vierzig Galleonen auf den Ladentisch, was eine halbe Ewigkeit zu dauern schien, und bekam fast genauso viele Münzen zurück. Zauberergeld war einfach unpraktisch. Der Beutel war wieder genauso voll wie vorher, dabei hatte er jetzt weniger als eine Galleone einstecken. Papiergeld war wesentlich praktischer, vor allem bei großen Summen.

Die Frau bestätige den Empfang des Geldes auf ihrer Rechnung und legte sie auf seinen Stapel. »Sollen wir Ihnen die Bücher nach Hause bringen?«, fragte sie zuvorkommend. »Oder als Geschenke verpacken und rechtzeitig vor dem Weihnachtsfest an Ihre Wunschadresse liefern?«

Simon schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein danke.« Am Schluss würde noch seine Mum die Bücher in Empfang nehmen. Und sie würde es sich nicht nehmen lassen – neugierig, wie sie war –, zumindest die Titel zu lesen. Er hatte auch so schon genug mit ihr zu tun, ohne dass sie herausfand, dass er ein Buch über Liebestränke las. Den Rest würde er natürlich vorerst abgeben müssen und vor Weihnachten nicht mehr wiedersehen, aber nicht _De Venenis Amationum_. Seine Mum musste nicht alles wissen, auch wenn sie das ganz und gar nicht einsehen wollte.

Er ignorierte den erstaunten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Verkäuferin, als er eine Plastiktüte mit dem rot-blauen Tesco-Logo aus der Tasche seiner Robe zog und die Bücher, eines nach dem anderen, hineinpackte. Es mochte ein Stilbruch sein, aber es war praktisch. Die zwölf Bände passten gerade so hinein, aber die Plastiktüte hielt, obwohl sie sich gefährlich ausbeulte, und er verließ _Flourish & Blotts_ wieder und trat auf die Winkelgasse hinaus.

Auch hier herrschte ein Gedränge wie selten zuvor. Die halbe Zaubererschaft schien unterwegs zu sein, um noch schnell ein paar Weihnachtseinkäufe zu machen. Einige Hexen und Zauberer zogen einen Rattenschwanz an schwebenden Päckchen und Paketen hinter sich her, andere trugen ihre Einkäufe auf mehr oder weniger mundane Weise in Händen, Taschen oder Körben. Die ganze Einkaufsstraße glitzerte und strahlte, trotz des bedeckten Himmels. In den Schaufenstern spielten bunte Lichter in den überreichlich vorhandenen Stechpalmzweigen. Gringotts bot den Augen einen angenehmen Ruhepunkt, denn die Kobolde schienen sich nicht an dem allgemeinen Weihnachtstrubel zu beteiligen. Natürlich strömten Massen von Zauberern und Hexen aus und in die Bank, das Gebäude selbst war allerdings wie immer von makellosem Weiß und erhob sich gewohnt majestätisch über dem weihnachtlichen Gewühl und Gewimmel zu seinen Füßen.

Simon ging aber an Gringotts vorbei. Er hatte am anderen Ende der Winkelgasse noch zu tun. Hoffentlich erwartete Mr. Ollivander kein Beratungshonorar oder etwas Ähnliches, denn mit der knappen Galleone, die er noch übrig hatte, würde der Zauberstabmacher sich wohl nicht begnügen. Allerdings sollte die kleine Erkundigung unter Kundendienst fallen, und dafür konnte Mr. Ollivander wohl nicht viel verlangen.

Im Schaufenster der _Magischen Menagerie_ flatterten tatsächlich lebendige Rotkehlchen durch einen Wald aus Stechpalmzweigen, aber danach wurde der Weihnachtswahnsinn weniger. Die Geschäfte an diesem Ende der Winkelgasse waren nicht ganz so schick und vornehm, die Dekorationen schlicht bis nicht vorhanden. _Ollivanders_ war da keine Ausnahme. Ein einzelner, allerdings goldfunkelnder Stern schwebte über der Eingangtür, direkt über dem verwitterten Holzschild, das in seinen abblätternden Goldbuchstaben die lächerliche Behauptung aufstellte, die Ollivanders fertigten schon seit dem Jahre 382 vor Christus Zauberstäbe. Im ungeputzten Schaufenster ruhte ein einzelner Stab auf einem schäbigen violetten Samtkissen, genauso wie bei Simons erstem Besuch.

Er betrat den Laden, und gleichzeitig mit dem Klingeln tauchte auch Mr. Ollivanders Kopf hinter einem hohen und reichlich wackelig wirkenden Turm von schmalen Schächtelchen auf. Mehrere dieser Türme standen in gewagten Konstruktionen im ganzen Geschäft herum, während die Regale an den Wänden beinahe leer waren.

»Nanu?«, murmelte Mr. Ollivander, und Simon bezweifelte, dass er sich darüber im Klaren war, dass er laut sprach. »Seltsam.« Er nahm die Brille ab, die ganz vorne auf seiner Nasenspitze balancierte und zwinkerte. Seine silbrig schimmernden Augen blitzten auf, als er verwundert blinzelte.

»Guten Tag, Mr. Ollivander«, grüßte Simon höflich.

Endlich schien der Zauberstabmacher begriffen zu haben, dass er tatsächlich einen Kunden hatte, und auch der Rest seines Körpers kam hinter dem mannshohen Schachtelturm hervor.

»Ah, nun … Verzeihen Sie die Unordnung. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet …« Simon fühlte sich unwohl, als Mr. Ollivander näherkam und er dem durchdringenden Blick seiner farblos-silbrigen Pupillen begegnete. »Um diese Jahreszeit habe ich nur selten Kunden, wissen Sie? Zeit für meine jährliche Inventur …«

»Selbstverständlich«, beeilte sich Simon, Mr. Ollivander seines uneingeschränkten Verständnisses zu versichern.

Sie standen sich jetzt gegenüber, und da Mr. Ollivander nicht sehr groß war, fast auf Augenhöhe.

»Natürlich!« Der Zauberstabmacher begann zu strahlen. »Mr. Grey, nicht wahr? Ich vergesse niemals einen Kunden. Buchs, dreizehn Zoll, Thestralhaar. Eine wunderbare Arbeit.« Dann schien plötzlich ein Schatten auf sein Gesicht zu fallen. »Noch von meinem eigenen Großvater gefertigt. Sie haben den Stab doch nicht verloren oder beschädigt?«, fragte er besorgt.

»Nein, nein, selbstverständlich nicht.« Zum Beweis zog Simon seinen Zauberstab aus der Robe und zeigte ihn vor. Mr. Ollivander lächelte sofort wieder.

»Ja, das ist er. Eine sehr schöne Arbeit, ganz zweifellos«, sagte er glücklich. Dann musterte er Simon fragend und etwas verwirrt. »Aber was führt Sie dann zu mir?«

»Eine technische Frage«, begann Simon. »Ich habe versucht, etwas über die magischen Eigenschaften von Zauberstäben herauszufinden, konnte aber in der Literatur kaum etwas Aussagekräftiges zu diesem Thema finden.« Natürlich gab es Bücher über Zauberstäbe, aber die meisten drehten sich darum, welcher berühmte Zauber welche Art von Stab benutzt hatte. Seitenlange Abhandlungen und Anekdoten. Auch über Bräuche und Rituale, die mit Zauberstäben zu tun hatte, gab es Bücher, aber keines behandelte die Fragen, die ihn interessierten. Darum war er ja hier.

Mr. Ollivander schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte nachsichtig. »Das sollte mich nicht wundern, Mr. Grey, gar nicht wundern. Die Antwort auf ihre Frage ist so einfach, dass sie von den meisten Zauberern übersehen wird.« Mit einer Art spitzbübischem Grinsen beugte sich Mr. Ollivander vor und flüsterte verschwörerisch: »Zauberstäbe haben keine magischen Eigenschaften!« Und dann schüttelte er sich fast vor Lachen.

Simon starrte den alten Mann konsterniert an, bis er sich erinnerte, dass Mr. Ollivander seine einzige Quelle war. Dann lächelte er, als hätte er den Witz verstanden, und wartete, bis Mr. Ollivanders unmäßige Erheiterung zu einem Kichern abgeklungen war.

Dann versuchte er es noch einmal: »Mir ging es vor allem um eventuelle Wechselwirkungen mit anderen Zaubern. Speziell: Könnte ein Kern aus Thestralhaar mit Lokalisierungs- und Ortungszaubern interferieren?«

Mr. Ollivander wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und wiegte auf fast schon altväterlich anmutende Weise sein Haupt. »Verzeihen Sie mir meinen Ausbruch. Aber so eine Frage hat schon lange niemand mehr gestellt.« Er bemühte sich offensichtlich, eine ernste Miene aufzusetzen. »Warum möchten Sie das überhaupt wissen? Falls Sie hoffen, das Thestralhaar würde Sie vor einer Entdeckung durch das Ministerium schützen, wenn Sie in den Ferien zaubern, dann muss ich Sie enttäuschen.«

»Selbstverständlich nicht!«, antwortete Simon empört. Er wusste, wie er seine Zauberei im Ernstfall vor dem Ministerium verstecken konnte, und seit der hilfreiche Mr. Wyman die grundlegenden Schutz- und Privatsphärenzauber bei ihm zu Hause installiert hatte, musste er sich darum sowieso keine besonderen Sorgen mehr machen.

Mr. Ollivander schien von seiner Beteuerung nicht sonderlich beeindruckt, jedenfalls klangen seine folgenden Worte nicht sehr überzeugt. »Sei es, wie es wolle. Glauben Sie mir, es gibt keine Wechselwirkung zwischen Thestralhaar und externen Lokalisierungszaubern. Sehen Sie, so seltsam es klingen mag … meine Antwort war ernst gemeint. Ernster auf jeden Fall, als sie in Ihren Ohren geklungen haben mag.«

Nun war es an Simon, von Mr. Ollivanders Beteuerung nicht sehr überzeugt zu sein. Zauberstäbe sollten keine magischen Eigenschaften haben? Hielt Mr. Ollivander ihn für einen Idioten?

»Ach«, meinte der alte Zauberstabmacher, als er Simons zweifelnd gerunzelte Stirn bemerkte. »Vielleicht habe ich mich ein wenig ungeschickt ausgedrückt. Ein Zauberstab, der nach allen Regeln der Kunst hergestellt wurde, fehlerlos ist und nicht selbst mit einem Zauber oder Fluch belegt wurde, hat keine anderen magischen Eigenschaften als das Holz und der Kern, aus denen er besteht. Weder Buchs noch Thestralhaar schützen an sich vor magischer Entdeckung, also schützt auch ihr Stab nicht davor.«

Mr. Ollivander war mittlerweile völlig ernst geworden und in einen dozierenden Ton verfallen. Und Simon glaubte ihm dieses Mal.

»Wissen Sie, Zauberstäbe sind etwas Besonderes. Manchmal sind sie so lebendig wie Sie und ich, und ein anderes Mal scheinen sie nur simple Werkzeuge, um magische Energie zu bündeln und zu lenken. Unmittelbar magische Eigenschaften, wie sie ein Ring, ein Flugbesen oder ein Zauberdolch besitzen mögen, wohnen einem Zauberstab nicht inne. Selbst das Kernmaterial … Es ist nicht so, dass der Kern den Charakter eines Zauberstabs allein bestimmt. Noch nicht einmal vorrangig. Es ist das Amalgam aller Faktoren. Das Holz des Mantels, die Länge und Dicke, die Art der Bearbeitung, all das fließt in die Persönlichkeit eines Zauberstabs mit ein und formt ihn mit. Und natürlich der Gebrauch durch den richtigen Zauberer … ist ein Einfluss, der nicht unterschätzt werden darf …«

Mr. Ollivander schloss die Augen halb und sein Blick wanderte ins Leere. Er schien Simons gar nicht mehr zu bemerken. »Und so ist es, und so soll es auch sein! Jeder Stab leitet jeden Zauber. Ein Kern aus Einhornhaar mag vielleicht den Energien eines Heilzaubers weniger Widerstand leisten als ein Kern aus Drachenherzfasern, sogar ein wenig verstärken mag er sie, aber dasselbe Einhornhaar wird ohne Murren oder merklichen Widerstand die schlimmsten Flüche seines Besitzers ausführen und so grausamen Tod und Schrecken selbst über die unschuldigsten und hilflosesten Opfer bringen. Denk immer daran, mein Sohn: Es mag ein klein wenig mehr Konzentration, mehr Willen erfordern, aber _jedes_ Material, das Mercurius' Tests besteht, leitet _alle_ Zauber, die sein Besitzer mit ihm vollführen möchte. So unterschiedslos sogar, dass selbst Menschen wie wir, die doch jeden Tag mit ihnen umgehen, manchmal die feinen Abweichungen in der Energieleitung des Kerns nicht mehr bemerken, wenn wir nicht ganz genau darauf achten. Und ich will nie wieder hören, wie du ein solch wundervolles Instrument einen ›Fluchstab‹ nennst, weil es einen Kern aus Nundusehnen hat. Gerade du solltest es besser wissen!«

Mr. Ollivander verstummte. Er starrte schweigend ins Leere. Simon fragte sich, wo sich der Zauberstabmacher gerade aufhielt, denn der alte Mann war bestimmt nicht im selben Raum wie er. Plötzlich zuckte er aber und öffnete seine beunruhigend schimmernden Augen wieder.

»Ah, wo war ich?«, fragte er zerstreut. »Ach ja, wie ich schon sagte, ein ordentlicher Zauberstab interferiert nicht mit Magie. Das würde ihn unbrauchbar machen. Er muss mit jeder Art von Magie arbeiten können, die sein Besitzer …« Mr. Ollivander hielt kurz inne. »Darf ich ihn mir ansehen?«, fragte er dann.

Simon zögerte, legte seinen Stab aber schließlich doch in Mr. Ollivanders erwartungsvoll ausgestreckte Hand. Wenn man seinen Zauberstab einem Zauberstabmacher nicht anvertrauen konnte, wem dann? Er war inzwischen zwar überzeugter denn je, dass sein Stab nicht dafür verantwortlich war, dass er auf der Karte der Zwillinge nicht auftauchte, aber eine gründliche Inspektion konnte nicht schaden.

Mr. Ollivander ließ den Stab auf seiner offenen Handfläche liegen und hob und senkte die Hand mehrmals, als wolle er dessen Gewicht abschätzen. Dann bewegte er seine andere Hand über die ganze Länge des Zauberstabs, als wolle er ihn ermutigend streicheln, jedoch ohne ihn zu berühren. Simon fiel zum ersten Mal auf, wie faltig und fleckig Mr. Ollivanders Hände waren.

»Thestralhaar, ja«, murmelte er dabei. »Schade, in gewisser Weise. Andererseits ist es ein Zeichen für glücklichere Zeiten. Sie können Thestrale sehen, nicht wahr, Mr. Grey?«

Simon bestätigte dies, und Mr. Ollivander nickte traurig, als hätte er das schon gewusst.

»Ja, Thestralhaarstäbe sind da eigen. Waren früher sehr in Mode. Es gab Jahrhunderte, da hatten die Hälfte aller Zauberstäbe in Umlauf einen Thestralhaarkern. Sehen sie, es ist eines der billigsten Materialien für die Kernführung – und erheblich einfacher zu sammeln als Einhornhaare, Drachenherzfasern oder Phönixfedern, auf die ich mich heutzutage beschränke.«

Der Zauberstabmacher seufzte und hob Simons Zauberstab mit spitzen Fingern von seiner Handfläche auf und hielt ihn in sich wenige Zentimeter vor die Nase. Er schien ihn mit seinen silbernen, wegen der Nähe des Stabs leicht schielenden Augen sezieren zu wollen, so eindringlich begutachtet er jeden Zoll davon. Simon war nicht sehr geschmeichelt davon, dass sein Zauberstab »früher mal in Mode« gewesen und aus dem »billigsten Material« gemacht sein sollte.

»Aber heute ist selten geworden, dass die Jugend Thestrale sehen kann«, fuhr Mr. Ollivander unbekümmert fort. »Glückliche Zeiten, wie ich schon sagte. Deshalb werden solche Stäbe kaum noch verfertigt. Es hilft ja nichts: Der Stab sucht sich den Zauberer, nicht umgekehrt.«

Mr. Ollivander hielt inne. Er schien seine Inspektion beendet zu haben und streckte jetzt den Stab gerade vor sich. Dann zog er einen sanften Bogen hoch in die Luft und rief mit erstaunlich klarer und kräftiger Stimme: »_Croesobor!_«

Es war, als würde in dem kleinen Laden die Sonne aufgehen. Ein rötliches Leuchten legte sich über die gesamte Einrichtung und die Türme aus Zauberstabschächtelchen, und Staubflöckchen glitzerten in der Luft auf, doch es war keine Lichtquelle erkennbar. Der rote Schein war warm und kitzelte Simon im Gesicht und an den Händen, wobei die Farbe des Lichts langsam zu Orange und dann zu Gelb wechselte. Es war ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl, und Simon bedauerte es fast, als das Licht nach einer Minute wieder verblasste.

Mr. Ollivander strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. »Sehr zufriedenstellend, ganz ohne Frage.« Er reicht Simon den Stab zurück. »Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Ihr Stab in einwandfreiem Zustand ist. Bereit, hinauszuziehen und auf Ihren Wunsch hin die Welt zu verändern. So wie alle Stäbe, die jemals von einem Ollivander gefertigt wurden.«

Eine reichlich übertriebene und unrealistische Werbebotschaft, fand Simon, sagte aber nichts dazu.

»Und was seine ›Eigenschaften‹ betrifft – deswegen sind Sie doch gekommen, nicht wahr?«, zwinkerte ihm der Zauberstabmacher zu. »Keine merklichen Schwächen oder Stärken. Vielleicht eine leichte Tendenz zu Komplexmagie. Runenmagie, die Ausübung der Kunst, Ritualmagie und so weiter. Ein ganz leichter Widerstand – vielleicht ist es das, was Sie bemerkt haben – gegen die meisten Arten von Klar-, Erkenntnis- und Lichtzaubern, aber wirklich fast unmerklich, wie wir gerade gesehen haben, und bei einem Thestralhaarkern nicht anders zu erwarten. Insgesamt ein sehr angenehmer, wohlausgewogener Stab. Wenn ich einen Stab mit ähnlichem Charakter herstellen müsste … nun, definitiv Drachenherzfaser im Kern und … Kastanie für den Mantel? Ja, das könnte gehen … robust … neun Zoll, neuneinhalb höchstens, nicht mehr … Nein, länger dürfte er nicht sein.«

Mr. Ollivander schien Simons Anwesenheit gerade wieder vergessen zu haben und mit sich selbst zu sprechen, aber Simon glaubte auch nicht, dass er noch mehr von dem alten Zauberstabmacher erfahren konnte. Im Wesentlichen hatte dieser nur seine Zweifel an seiner eigenen Theorie bestätigt, wenn auch nicht völlig ausgeräumt. Es lag also höchstwahrscheinlich nicht an seinem Zauberstab, dass er auf der magischen Karte unsichtbar blieb.

»Vielen Dank für die Auskünfte, Mr. Ollivander. Sie waren äußerst hilfreich«, log Simon.

»Aber nicht doch«, wehrte der alte Zauberstabmacher bescheiden ab. »Es war mir ein Vergnügen. Kommen Sie jederzeit wieder, falls Sie noch mehr Fragen haben.« Simon wollte sich schon abwenden, als Mr. Ollivander noch hinzufügte: »Und denken Sie immer daran, dass ein Zauberstab kein totes Werkzeug ist. Er gleicht vielmehr einem Musikinstrument, das gespielt werden will. Üben Sie mit ihm, spielen Sie ihn, Mr. Grey, und er wird es Ihnen danken!«

Nach einem abschließenden wechselseitigen »Guten Tag und frohe Weihnachten!« verließ Simon _Ollivanders_ und den merkwürdigen alten Kauz von einem Zauberstabmacher wieder – nicht viel klüger als zuvor, aber um eine seltsame Erfahrung reicher.

* * *

Am ersten Weihnachtsmorgen stand Luna in ihrem Nachthemd in der offenen Schlafzimmertür ihres Dads und schätzte den Abstand. Dann nahm sie Anlauf und sprang auf das große Himmelbett. Nicht auf ihren Dad, aber so nah neben ihn, dass er bestimmt aufwachen musste.

Sein schlafender Körper gab ein schwaches, undefinierbares Geräusch von sich, als er durch den Einschlag an seiner Seite auf und ab federte. Ihr Dad schlug die Augen auf und drehte sich mühsam im Bett um, bis er sie sah.

»Weihnachtsmorgen!«, rief sie ihm fröhlich zu. Aber er stöhnte nur auf und zog sich die Bettdecke wieder halb über den Kopf.

Sie krabbelte zu ihm hoch, zog ihm die Bettdecke wieder vom Kopf und rief ihm »Frühstück!« ins Ohr. Und genauso, nur noch lauter, rief sie nach Bitzer. Ihr Dad stöhnte noch lauter und versuchte, sich wieder auf die andere Seite zu drehen, was gar nicht so einfach war, weil sie auf der Bettdecke lag.

Es ploppte, und Bitzer stand im Zimmer. Er blaffte »Guten Morgen« und öffnete die Vorhänge, was ihrem Dad abermals ein Aufstöhnen entlockte. Dieses Mal schaffte er es allerdings nicht, seinen Kopf wieder im Bett zu vergraben, weil sie die Decke wegzog.

Im Licht der ersten Sonnenstrahlen sah sie zum ersten Mal Bitzers neueste Gewandung. Anscheinend hatte er sich schon selbst ein Weihnachtsgeschenk gemacht. Statt der üblichen, mehr oder weniger weißen Kopfkissenbezüge trug er ein blaues Stofftuch mit silbernen Monden und Sternen. Einer ihrer alten Kinderbettbezüge. Er war ein bisschen bunt, aber wenn er Bitzer gefiel …

»Schau, Dad! Bitzer hat sich für Weihnachten hübsch gemacht!«

Ihr Dad blinzelte, starrte verwirrt und schloss wieder gequält die Augen, als er Bitzer in seiner neuen Uniform sah. »Eines Tages werde ich noch durchdrehen. Und das wird eure Schuld sein!«, gab er übellaunig von sich.

Luna bezweifelte dies. Ihr Dad war nur so mürrisch, weil er es nicht gewohnt war, so früh aufzustehen. Wenn er arbeiten musste, ging er um diese Zeit oft erst ins Bett.

»Frühstück im Bett, Bitzer!«, befahl Luna freudestrahlend. »Und massig Kaffee für Dad!«

»Ja, Miss Luna«, antwortete der Hauself, verbeugte sich knapp und verschwand.

Sie zerrte an ihrem Dad, bis er sich im Bett aufgesetzt hatte. Schließlich konnte er im Liegen nicht frühstücken.

»Warum gehst du nicht schon nach unten und machst deine Geschenke auf?«, versuchte ihr Dad sie loszuwerden, aber Luna fiel auf diesen Trick nicht herein.

»Weil wir nach dem Frühstück runtergehen und die Geschenke zusammen aufmachen!«, teilte sie ihm bestimmt mit. Und damit es gar keine Zweifel daran geben konnte, fügte sie hinzu: »Du bekommst nämlich auch welche.«

Sie hatte für ihren Dad ein Buch über die neuesten Machenschaften der Maulfaul-Verschwörung gekauft, dazu ein Paar neue Pantoffeln – seine alten fielen allmählich auseinander – und einen Briefbeschwerer in Form einer magischen Schneekugel, die je nach Jahreszeit ein anderes Bild zeigte. Im Winter schneite es darin, im Frühling regnete es und ab und zu tauchte auch ein Regenbogen auf, im Sommer schien natürlich die Sonne und winzige glitzernde Schmetterlinge flatterten durch die Luft, und im Herbst wirbelten die fallenden Blätter durch die Miniaturlandschaft der Glaskugel. Vielleicht würde ihm das ein bisschen darüber hinweghelfen, dass er seine alten Hausschuhe wegwerfen sollte.

Luna setzte sich neben ihren Dad und sorgte dafür, dass dieser nicht wieder ins Bett zurücksank. Zum Glück brauchte Bitzer nicht lange. Als er erschien, ließ er die zwei vollbeladenen Tabletts zu ihnen ins Bett schweben.

»Meister Lovegood! Sir!«, beschwerte er sich. Ihr Dad hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen und schien im Sitzen weiterzudösen.

»Heb die Arme hoch, Dad!«, wies sie ihn an, und er gehorchte, wenn auch nicht ohne Murren.

Schließlich waren beide Tabletts sicher gelandet, und das Frühstück konnte beginnen. Luna hatte eigentlich gar keinen Hunger, dazu war sie viel zu aufgeregt, aber das konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr zugeben. Sie klatschte zwei Löffel Erdbeermarmelade in ihr Porridge und rührte erst einmal gründlich um. Ihr Dad tat sich am Kaffee gütlich und stocherte lustlos in seinen Rühreiern. Um ihm ein gutes Beispiel zu geben, löffelte sie tapfer an ihrem Brei.

Sie war schon lange fertig, als er endlich seine Eier und ein paar Scheiben Speck vertilgt hatte und sich die dritte Tasse Kaffee einschenkte. Langsam schien er richtig wach zu werden, und auch seine Laune besserte sich.

»So, Lunaschatz!«, begann er und nippte an seiner Tasse. Sie wünschte, er würde sich ein bisschen mit dem Frühstücken beeilen. »Heute sind wir aber ziemlich aufgekratzt! Hogwarts scheint dir zu bekommen. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Es gab ein paar seltsame Gerüchte, weißt du?«

Luna fiel Ginny wieder ein, und ein Teil ihrer guten Laune war wie weggeblasen. Sie machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um das Mädchen.

»Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?«, fragte ihr Dad beunruhigt, aber sie lächelte gleich wieder und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte sich auch nach Weihnachten noch genug Sorgen um Ginny machen. Heute waren die Geschenke an der Reihe.

»Die seltsamen Gerüchte über Angriffe auf Schüler … ist da etwa etwas dran? Oder hänseln dich die anderen?«, fragte er beharrlich nach.

Luna kicherte leise. Ihr Dad hatte manchmal die komischsten Einfälle. Wenn jemand sie hänseln sollte, würde sie ihm ein paar Sachen zeigen, die er nicht so schnell vergessen würde.

»Ich weiß, du bist vermutlich die Jüngste in deiner Klasse … und ein bisschen anders. Es wäre also kein Wunder, wenn …«

Luna konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten und lachte laut. »Du bist einmalig, Dad!«, sagte sie ihm, und weil er sie so verwundert und hilflos anstarrt, gab sie ihm einen Schmatz auf die Backe.

»Glaub mir, Dad, die anderen sind noch komischer als ich. Ich bin die Jüngste, aber Simon ist dafür viel älter als die anderen …« Sie beugte sich wieder zu ihrem Dad hinüber und flüsterte ihm verschwörerisch ins Ohr: »… und er steht auf Jungs!«

Ihr Dad verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee und begann zu husten. Sie klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, bis er wieder aufhörte.

»Dieser Simon … Wie alt _ist_ er eigentlich?«, wollte ihr Dad misstrauisch wissen.

Ganz sicher war sich da Luna selbst nicht. »Hmm …«, machte sie. »Älter. Aber jedenfalls ist Terry mindestens genauso komisch, und Anthony ist wirklich _wirklich_ komisch!«

»Ich frag' wohl besser nicht, oder?«, meinte ihr Dad zweifelnd.

Luna überlegte. »Nein, besser nicht« antwortete sie dann. Sie mochte es nicht, ihren Dad anzulügen, und wenn er keine Fragen stellte, musste sie das auch nicht.

»Oh, Mondschein, was soll ich nur mit dir machen?«, seufzte er erschöpft.

Luna fand diese Frage reichlich sonderbar. Schließlich hatte sie ihm das schon gesagt. »Runtergehen und die Geschenke aufmachen, was denn sonst?«

Und letztendlich taten sie genau das.

* * *

George beobachtete konzentriert den kleinen Zeiger seiner goldenen Armbanduhr. Ihre Mum hatte Fred und ihm jeweils eine zur Einschulung geschenkt. Es handelte sich um Familienerbstücke von ihren Onkeln Fabian und Gideon, die diese ebenfalls zu ihrer Einschulung von ihren Eltern geschenkt bekommen hatten. Ihre Mum hatte ihnen ewige Verdammnis angedroht, falls sie die Uhren verlieren sollten, und Fred und er wussten instinktiv, wenn es ihrer Mum ernst mit einer Drohung war.

Als der kleine Zeiger wieder genau auf der Zwölf stand, warf er die letzte Zutat in den Kessel und löschte sofort das Feuer. Das Gebräu hörte augenblicklich auf, zu blubbern. Die unansehnlich braune Farbe änderte sich jedoch nicht. So weit, so gut, dachte George und nahm ein paar Tropfen der zähen Flüssigkeit mit einer Pipette auf. Er ließ sie in ein bereitstehendes Glas Wasser tropfen und rührte kurz um. Dann reichte er das Glas an Fred.

»Warum immer ich«, murrte dieser, leerte das Glas aber anstandslos in einem Zug.

»Und?«, fragte George.

Fred zuckte mit den Achseln. »Ich hab' nicht mehr viel herausgeschmeckt. Müsste so schon gehen. In Kürbissaft auf jeden Fall.«

Dann setzte er sich wieder auf seine Holzkiste, und auch George machte es sich bequem. Es würde ein paar Minuten dauern, bis die Wirkung einsetzte. Falls diesmal alles perfekt lief, hieß das, aber er hatte ein gutes Gefühl bei dieser Rezeptur.

Wenn alles klappte, würden sie allerdings ein paar Stunden in ihrem Versteck festsitzen, aber die Küche war nicht weit. Die Verpflegung würde kein Problem darstellen, und vermissen würde sie wohl auch niemand.

Er warf einen Blick auf die Karte, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, aber wie jedes Mal seit Beginn der Weihnachtsferien war alles in Ordnung. Ginny, Ron und Harry waren im Gemeinschaftsraum, Hermione bei Poppy im Krankenflügel und Percy … Es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis er Percy gefunden hatte. Als er den kleinen Punkt mit der Überschrift »_Percival Weasley_« schließlich ausfindig gemacht hatte, konnte er sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

»Bäh!«, machte er, und er meinte es so. Fred sah ihn fragend an. »Percy ist schon wieder im Ravenclawturm«, erklärte er seinem Bruder, und auch dieser verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Es war schon seltsam genug, dass ausgerechnet Percy es geschafft hatte, überhaupt eine Freundin zu finden, auch wenn es natürlich eine Ravenclaw-Streberin war, aber die Vorstellung, was die beiden jeden Tag allein im Ravenclawturm trieben war … unvorstellbar. Dass ausgerechnet Percy so etwas wie ein Sexleben haben sollte … George versuchte verzweifelt, die sich aufdrängenden Bilder wieder aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, aber sie fraßen sich in fest wie Säure in Kalkstein.

»Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, warum er so ›edel und selbstlos‹ hiergeblieben ist«, sagte Fred. »›Es ist meine Pflicht als Vertrauensschüler, die Lehrer in diesen schwierigen Zeiten zu unterstützen …‹ Meine Fresse! Der alte Heuchler, wie er leibt und lebt!«

George musste trotz der Bilder in seinem Kopf grinsen. »Klingt besser als ›Ich will in den Weihnachtsferien in aller Ruhe mit Penelope rummachen‹, wird er sich gedacht haben.«

»Hör auf! Das ist ja ekelhaft!«

George lachte. »Jetzt weißt du, wie ich mich fühle, wenn du Angelina anschmachtest.«

»Das ist was ganz anderes!«, behauptete Fred erbost. »Ich verbitte mir jeden Vergleich meiner werten Person mit Percy dem Perverser!«

Doch in diesem Augenblick setzten die ersten Anzeichen ein. »Es geht los!«, teilte George seinem Bruder mit. Fred sah prüfend auf seine Hände, die zuerst nur ein bisschen grünlich schimmerten, aber nach wenigen Sekunden in sattem Giftgrün erstrahlten. Gleichzeitig verfärbten sich seine Haare dunkelbraun, fast schwarz. Sonst geschah nichts.

»Lässt aber ganz schön auf sich warten«, meinte Fred nach einer Weile enttäuscht.

»Denk an Angelina!« Wenn sein Bruder noch ähnlich widerliche Bilder über Percy und Penelope im Kopf hatte wie er vorhin, dann würde es wohl nie etwas werden.

»Was glaubst du, was ich mache?«, erwiderte Fred mit gerunzelter Stirn.

»Dann gib dir mehr Mühe!« George war sich sicher, dass sie diesmal alles richtig gemacht hatten. Der Trank war perfekt. Es musste funktionieren.

Nach zähem Ringen schien es Fred zu gelingen, sich zu konzentrieren. Die ersten rosaroten Pünktchen erschienen auf seiner giftgrünen Haut und erblühten zu pulsierenden Herzen, die stetig an Zahl zunahmen, wuchsen und größer wurden. Sein Gesicht und seine Hände waren am Schluss völlig von einem unregelmäßigen Muster von rosa Herzchen auf grünem Grund überzogen, die stetig Größe und Form wechselten und wie Blinklichter mal auftauchten und dann wieder verschwanden.

»Na also«, stellte George zufrieden fest. »Geht doch. Vielleicht war die Reaktion nur ein bisschen verzögert. Bei der Verdünnung wär' das kein Wunder.«

»Spiegel!«, verlangte Fred, und George reichte ihm den Handspiegel, den sie von Angelina »geliehen« hatten.

Fred grinste, als er sein herzchenfleckiges Gesicht im Spiegel sah. »Nett! Die Form ist fast perfekt. Jedenfalls kann man dieses Mal erkennen, dass es Herzen sein sollen. Sieht nicht mal schlecht aus.« Er drehte den Spiegel und besah sich von der Seite. »Kann aber auch an meinem guten Aussehen liegen. Grün und Rosa steht nicht jedem«, fügte er dann einschränkend hinzu.

»Ja, daran wird's wohl liegen«, stimmte ihm George sarkastisch zu. »Dann versuch jetzt mal, an Snape zu denken!« Er wollte nicht zu grausam sein. »In Unterhosen.« Er überlegte es sich anders. Fred war hart im Nehmen. »Oder denk an Percy und seine heißgeliebte Penelope.«

Die rosa Herzen verschwanden wie auf Kommando. Fred schüttelte sich und macht eine Geste, als wolle er sich den Finger in den Mund stecken, um sich zu übergeben. Nur kleine rosa Pünktchen blieben wie einsame Sommersprossen auf seiner hellgrünen Haut zurück.

»Jetzt kommt das Grüne in meinem Gesicht nicht mehr vom Trank!«, behauptet er. »Musste das sein? Willst du mir 'nen Schock fürs Leben verpassen?«

Aber George war mit der Reaktion sehr zufrieden. »Bestens. Sehr prompte Rückbildung.«

Fred sah wieder auf seine Hände. »Und wie lange hält die Wirkung an?«

»Das wollen wir ja gerade feststellen, du Valentinsgnom! Ein paar Stunden hoffentlich. Sonst lohnt sich die Sache doch kaum.«

Fred stöhnte theatralisch, als hätte er das nicht schon vorher gewusst. »Was man nicht alles für Opfer bringt im Namen der Wissenschaft!«

»Im Namen eines neuen genialen Coups der gefürchteten Weasley-Zwillinge, wolltest du wohl sagen«, widersprach George.

Es war wirklich wohltuend, endlich wieder einmal über etwas anderes als das Ginny-Problem sprechen zu können. Trotzdem wartete es immer im Hintergrund. Sogar der Gedanke an Percys momentane Aktivitäten war vergleichsweise angenehm und stellte eine willkommene Ablenkung dar. Nun, jedenfalls eine Ablenkung, »willkommen« war vielleicht doch etwas übertrieben.

Am Tag des letzten Angriffs, als es den Fast Kopflosen Nick und diesen Hufflepuff erwischt hatte, hatten sie es eindeutig gesehen. Nicht auf der Karte, sie konnten schließlich nicht Tag und Nacht ihrer kleinen Schwester nachspionieren, obwohl sie ihr Bestes versucht hatten, genau das zu tun. Nein, in Ginnys Gesicht hatten sie es gesehen. Fred und er waren sich hundertprozentig sicher. Sie hatten Ginny zwar die grundlegenden Regeln erfolgreichen Lügens beigebracht, aber sie hatten die Anzeichen trotzdem bemerkt. _Schuld_. Ginny hatte schuldig wie nur was ausgesehen, als sich die Nachricht über den Fast Kopflosen Nick und den Hufflepuff verbreitet hatte. Fred und er wussten, wie Schuld aussah. Sie hatten sie oft genug in ihren eigenen Gesichtern – wie in einem Spiegel – studieren können. Und natürlich geübt, sie zu verbergen. Aber Ginny war darin nicht halb so gut wie Fred oder er.

Sie hatten ihre kleine Schwester natürlich zur Rede gestellt, aber Ginny hatte sofort wieder losgeheult und war in ihren Schlafsaal gerannt. Leider war in diesem Moment auch wieder der unvermeidliche Percy dazugekommen und hatte sie zusammengestaucht. Wenn sie noch ein einziges Mal auf Ginny herumhackten, würde er alles ihrer Mum schreiben. Der dämliche Schrumpfkopf! George war wirklich wütend auf Percy. Wenn ihr Bruder ein bisschen Verstand hätte und nicht so ein dummes Arschloch gewesen wäre, hätten sie ihn einweihen können. Aber Petzer-Percy würde bestimmt sofort zu McGonagall oder einem der anderen Professoren rennen, und das konnten sie Ginny nicht antun.

Unerwarteterweise hatte sich seit Weihnachten alles beruhigt. Ginny wirkte immer noch schuldig, wenn man in ihrer Nähe auf einen der Angriffe zu sprechen kam, aber sie brach deswegen nicht mehr in Tränen aus. Es schien fast, als wäre ihr plötzlich eine riesige Last von den Schultern gefallen. Sie sah auch nicht mehr wie ein übernächtigter Hauself aus. Und seit Weihnachten war es kein einziges Mal vorgekommen, dass die Karte etwas anderes als den klar lesbaren Namen »_Ginevra Weasley_« über Ginnys Punkt angezeigt hatte. Als wäre das Ganze nur ein verrückter Spuk gewesen, dem das Weihnachtsfest ein Ende gesetzt hatte. Fred hätte die Sache damit am liebsten als erledigt angesehen, aber George war sich sicher, dass auch sein Bruder die _Schuld_ in Ginnys Miene noch immer sehen konnte. Aber man konnte ja hoffen, und vielleicht hatte Fred auch recht, und sie hatten Luna und Simon ganz umsonst eingeweiht.

Viel hatte es bisher wirklich nicht gebracht. Simon hatte ihn nur einmal in der Bibliothek auf die Seite gezogen und etwas über Namenszauber erzählt, und dass er Genaueres erst nach den Ferien wisse, weil er erst noch weitere Nachforschungen anstellen müsse. George fühlte sich in Simons Gegenwart immer ein bisschen unsicher. Es war nicht allein der Gedanke, dass ein anderer _Junge_ etwas von ihm wollen könnte, wobei das allein schon seltsam genug war. Mindestens genauso beunruhigend war, dass Simon sich gegenüber Fred so völlig anders benahm. Fred und er waren immer gleich behandelt worden. Von ihren Eltern, ihren Brüdern, ihren Mitschülern, den Professoren. Seit kurzem war Angelina natürlich die Ausnahme, was George jedoch unter Zufall abbuchte. Fred war eben schneller gewesen. Noch nie hatte jemand einen von ihnen nicht ausstehen können, den anderen aber doch. Mordred! Die meisten Menschen konnten sie ja nicht einmal auseinanderhalten. George bezweifelte, dass Fred und er wirklich so verschieden waren – nicht im tiefsten Innern –, wie sich Simon einzubilden schien. Sein Bruder war manchmal nur etwas taktloser als er – das hatte sich irgendwann so ergeben, und ihre interne Rollenverteilung hatte sich schon oft als nützlich erwiesen –, aber im Grunde dachten sie meistens gleich.

»Mir ist da gerade eine Idee gekommen!«, unterbrach Fred an dieser Stelle passenderweise Georges Grübelei.

»Nein!« George riss in gespieltem Erstaunen die Augen auf. »Das gibt's nicht! Mein Bruderherz hat eine Idee! Läutet die Glocken! Streicht den Tag rot im Kalender an! Bringt Frauen und Kinder in Sicherheit! Das Ende der Welt ist nah!«

»Ha, ha. Wie witzig. Ich lach' morgen drüber. Hör zu: Aus Hermiones Unfall lässt sich vielleicht was machen!«

»Was?«, wollte George wissen. »Katzenhaarmonster?«

Es war zwar ziemlich beeindruckend, dass die kleinen Racker es geschafft hatten, einen einigermaßen ordentlichen Vielsafttrank auf die Beine zu stellen – Fred und er hatten ihr Versteck entdeckt, nachdem sie auf der Karte eine Versammlung von Ron, Harry und Hermione in einer Mädchentoilette beobachtet hatten –, aber sie hatten sich nicht in Zweitklässler-Streiche einmischen wollen. Der Nachwuchs musste seine eigenen Erfahrungen sammeln, das war schon immer ihr Motto gewesen. Die arme Poppy hatte bestimmt beinah der Schlag getroffen, als sie das Ergebnis zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

»Keine Katzenhaarmonster, du Einfaltspinsel!«, widersprach Fred. »Ich dachte eher an Werwölfe zu Halloween! Wenn man den Trank ein bisschen umarbeitet, damit die Wirkung nach ein paar Stunden wieder vergeht …?«

Die Idee war gar nicht schlecht. Natürlich würden sie beim Experimentieren vorsichtig sein müssen, damit sie nicht auch im Krankenflügel landeten, aber Freds Einfall bot tatsächlich Möglichkeiten, das musste George neidlos anerkennen.

»Blindes Huhn«, sagte er trotzdem. Dann knurrte sein Magen laut auf. Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr bestätigte seinen Magen. Mittag. Er stand auf.

»Essenszeit! Möchten der Herr etwas bestellen?«, fragte er Fred, aber dieser meinte nur »Irgendwas, mir egal«.

George warf zur Sicherheit noch einmal einen Kontrollblick auf die Karte, quetschte sich dann durch den schmalen Spalt zwischen den Kistenstapeln, die ihr Geheimlabor von der Vorratskammer trennten, und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um den Hauselfen einen Besuch abzustatten und ein Fresspaket zu schnorren. In den Kellergängen roch es bereits nach dem Mittagessen, und sein Magen meldete sich noch einmal laut und deutlich. Für den Moment wenigstens hatte George das Problem »Ginny« vergessen.

* * *


	14. You Never Figured Where You Went Wrong

* * *

**1****4. You Never Figured Where You Went Wrong  
**(Blameless – Latin Quarter)

* * *

Simon war wütend. Das Schlimme daran war, dass er vor allem auf sich selbst wütend war. Und das wiederum war ein unerträglicher Zustand. Warum war er nur so ein Feigling?

Er starrte auf sein Bett, auf dem er die Bücher ausgebreitet hatte, die er wieder mit zurück nach Hogwarts nehmen wollte. Sein Blick fiel selbstverständlich auch auf das Buch mit den Liebestrankrezepten. Und seine Gedanken wanderten wie von selbst zu dem einzelnen Haar, das er zwischen die Seiten gelegt hatte. Es gab zwar Tränke, für die man das Haar eines Menschen verwenden konnte, aber leider waren die meisten Liebestränke nicht nur äußerst kompliziert, sondern auch von sehr kurzer Wirkungsdauer. Auch die wirklich mächtigen, die ihm zu schwer gewesen wären, selbst wenn er an die exotischeren Zutaten hätte herankommen können, wirkten nur ein paar Tage. Und was dann? Sobald man keinen Nachschub mehr produzieren konnte, musste man seinem »Opfer« in die Augen sehen. Und das »Opfer« würde sich an alles erinnern.

Überhaupt, wie sollte man jemanden dazu bringen, einen unbekannten Trank zu trinken? Er konnte schlecht irgendeinen gutaussehenden Jungen, zum Beispiel George, in der Bibliothek anrempeln und ihn fragen, ob er zufällig gerade Durst habe, oder beim Frühstück zum Gryffindortisch hinüberschlendern und unauffällig Georges Kürbissaft gegen eine brodelnde, rot dampfende Mixtur ersetzen. Allein die Vorstellung war lächerlich!

Das Einzige, was die Lektüre des Liebestrankbuchs gebracht hatte, war ein sprunghafter Anstieg in Simons Taschentuchverbrauch und eine Häufung seiner ausgiebigeren Besuche im Badezimmer. Und das trotz der altmodischen Euphemismen, die der Übersetzungszauber lieferte. Er hoffte bloß, dass seiner Mum nichts aufgefallen war.

Aber das war es nicht einmal, weshalb er so sauer auf sich war. Er war so sauer, weil er sich eigentlich fest vorgenommen hatte, seine Mum endlich aufzuklären. Und sei es nur, weil sie ihm mit ihren dauernden Fragen nach Freundinnen auf die Nerven ging. Außerdem war der letzte Ferientag. Er hätte die leidige Angelegenheit nach dem Frühstück hinter sich gebracht, wäre um zehn aus dem Haus verschwunden, und seine Mutter hätte ein halbes Jahr lang Zeit gehabt, sich mit der Tatsache anzufreunden, dass die Zahl ihrer künftigen Enkelkinder die kleinste nichtnegative gerade bleiben würde: Null.

Aber natürlich hatte ihn im entscheidenden Augenblick die Feigheit übermannt. Seine Mutter musste ihm etwas angesehen haben, denn sie hatte gefragt, ob es ihm nicht gutgehe und ob er sich Sorgen wegen seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts mache. In der letzten Woche war ein Rundschreiben der Schule per Eulenpost gekommen, das »die Eltern unserer Schüler über die bedauerlichen Vorfälle« der letzten Monate informieren sollte. Eigentlich eher ein Beruhigungsbrief als echte Information, wie Simon fand. Es war nur von »Unfällen« die Rede, die »keine bleibenden Schäden« hinterlassen würden. Kein Wort über Monsterangriffe oder Salazar Slytherins Erben. Sogar er hatte seine Mum ausführlicher über die wahren Vorkommnisse informiert, auch wenn er ihr das volle Ausmaß des Problems vorsichtshalber nicht eröffnet hatte. Und speziell hatte er verschwiegen, dass alle Opfer bisher muggelstämmig gewesen waren – sah man von Mrs. Norris und dem Fast Kopflosen Nick einmal ab.

Simon nahm _De Venenis Amationum_ vom Bett und hielt es einen Moment unschlüssig in der Hand. Er hatte überlegt, es zu Hause zu lassen, aber man konnte seiner Mum nicht trauen. Es gab wahrscheinlich kein Versteck, dass vor ihr sicher gewesen wäre. Schließlich steckte er es nicht in das Bücherfach seiner Truhe, sondern zuunterst unter seine Schulroben. Er wollte das Buch – das Haar, das zwischen den Seiten lag – nicht einem Schrumpfungszauber aussetzen. Er hatte die Roben wieder ordentlich darübergelegt und war gerade dabei, die restlichen Bücher in seiner Truhe zu verstauen, als sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete und seine Mutter – selbstverständlich ohne anzuklopfen, wozu auch? – den Kopf hereinsteckte.

»Du bist schon am Packen?«, fragte sie, als hätte er seine Absicht nicht genau angekündigt, als er vom Frühstückstisch aufgestanden war.

»Ja«, gab er schlechtgelaunt zurück. »Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich vorher noch in die Winkelgasse muss.«

Sie tat so, als hätte sie den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl nicht verstanden. »Soll ich dir packen helfen?«

»Nein danke! Ich schaff das schon allein!«

Diesmal schien sie die unterdrückte Wut in seiner Stimme zur Kenntnis zu nehmen und schloss ohne weitere Quengeleien wieder die Tür hinter sich. Es war vielleicht unfair, dass sie seine Laune ausbaden musste, aber sie machte es einem auch nicht gerade leicht. Andererseits konnte sie wirklich nichts dafür, dass er so feige war. Aber so schlau, wie sie sonst immer tat, hätte sie längst von selbst darauf kommen können, dass ihr dauerndes Gerede über seine imaginären Freundinnen eventuell jeder Grundlage entbehren könnte. Die Tatsache, dass er jetzt immerhin schon fünfzehn war und noch nie ein gesteigertes Interesse an Mädchen gezeigt hatte, schien völlig ihr sonst so perfekt arbeitendes Logik-Radar unterflogen zu haben. Er hatte immer gefürchtet – und in letzter Zeit manchmal auch gehofft –, dass ihr irgendwann ein Licht aufgehen würde und sie von selbst auf die gottgegeißelt naheliegendste Erklärung käme, aber umsonst. In dieser Hinsicht war seine Mum wie vernagelt.

Am liebsten hätte er den nächsten Stapel Bücher wütend in seine Truhe geworfen, aber im letzten Moment bekam er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Mit einem harmlos dahingestöhntem »Verdammt!« legte er die Bücher vorsichtig ins Bücherfach, wo sie sofort auf die Hälfte ihrer Größe einschrumpften. In letzter Zeit lief einfach nichts so, wie es sollte! Selbst der Gedanke an George hatte einen Teil seiner Faszination eingebüßt. Früher hatte er immer ein Kribbeln gespürt und seine Laune hatte sich sofort gebessert, wenn er an »seinen« Zwilling gedacht hatte. Inzwischen war die Hoffnung – eine Hoffnung, die jeder realen Grundlage entbehrte, wie er sich eingestehen musste – einer gewissen Resignation gewichen.

Ein paarmal hatte er seine Gedanken auch zu anderen Jungs wandern lassen, aber es war nicht dasselbe. Percy hatte anscheinend etwas mit Penny Clearwater am Laufen, was seinen Phantasien einen extrem unrealistischen Touch verlieh, und Gordon hatte zwar den Vorteil, dass er wenigstens aus Ravenclaw war, aber wahrscheinlich hätte er nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern gezuckt, wenn irgendwo der Name »Simon Grey« gefallen wäre. Trotzdem hatten sich einige seiner lebhafteren Phantasievorstellungen der letzten Wochen um Gordon Musgrave gedreht. Was kein Wunder war, schließlich sah Ravenclaws Vertrauensschüler besser aus, als die gesamte Weasley-Bruderschaft zusammengenommen, so viel stand fest. Gordon war groß, blond, ruhig und verantwortungsbewusst, während George eher klein geraten war und mit seinen roten Haaren und den Sommersprossen bestimmt keinen Schönheitswettbewerb gewinnen würde. Von den Charaktereigenschaften ganz zu schweigen. So schnell würde er den demütigenden Tristan-Streich nicht vergessen. Außerdem, ein bisschen Abwechslung konnte nicht schaden – _variatio delectat_, sagte sich Simon; und trotzdem war der Hauptteil seines angestiegenen Taschentuchverbrauchs und seiner Badezimmerbesuche auf Phantasien über ausgiebige und fortgeschrittenere Doktorspielchen mit einem kleinen, muskulösen und spärlich bis unbekleideten George Weasley zurückzuführen …

Der Knall, mit dem sich der Deckel seiner Schultruhe schloss, ließ ihn aufschrecken. Beinahe panisch suchte sein Blick den Radiowecker neben dem Bett. Die Digitalanzeige war ziemlich durcheinander, aber er hoffte, dass sie erst neun Uhr anzeigte. Er kramte seine Armbanduhr aus dem Nachttischchen und legte sie wieder um. Die Zeiger zeigten auf kurz nach neun. Die Schutzzauber, die Mr. Wyman auf das Haus gelegt hatte, schienen sich allmählich festzusetzen. Jedenfalls kam aus dem Radio meist nur Rauschen und der Fernseher hatte so viele Störstreifen, dass Fernsehen einfach keinen Spaß machte. Wenigstens funktionierte das elektrische Licht noch, wenn man von gelegentlichem Flackern absah, und auch der Kühlschrank und die Kühltruhe in der Vorratskammer sprangen noch oft genug an, um ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Er würde sich früher oder später darum kümmern müssen, den der Totalausfall war absehbar. Nun, auch daran war er selbst schuld. Mr. Wyman hatte ihn gewarnt, dass die stärkeren Schutz- und Privatsphärenzauber, die er gewollt hatte, irgendwann diese Wirkung haben würden. Bis zu den nächsten Ferien würde es schon noch gehen, hoffte Simon. Er würde sich darum kümmern, wenn er endlich diese leidige Sache mit der Karte erledigt hatte. Hoffentlich wurde er in der Winkelgasse fündig.

Ihm fiel die Zeit wieder ein, und er sprang auf. Er öffnete seine Zimmertür, hob seine Truhe hoch und trug sie die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinunter. Unten wartete, wie konnte es anders sein, seine Mum schon auf ihn.

»Soll ich dir mit der Truhe helfen?«

»Ist ganz leicht«, antwortet Simon. Leicht war übertrieben, aber schwer war sie wirklich nicht. Und das war auch gut so, schließlich konnte er sie in der Winkelgasse nicht schweben lassen. Abgesehen davon, dass eine Menge Leute ihn gesehen hätten, Schwebezauber waren für das Ministerium am leichtesten zu lokalisieren, und er hatte keine Lust, sich eine Abmahnung wegen minderjähriger Zauberei einzufangen.

Er quetschte sich mit der Truhe durch die Wohnzimmertür und stellte sie vor dem Kamin ab.

»Bist du sicher, dass du alleine klarkommst?«, fragte seine Mum, wie sie es schon zigmal getan hatte, seit er ihr eröffnet hatte, dass er alleine zum Bahnhof reisen wollte.

»Ich bin fünfzehn, Mum!« Auch das hatte er ihr schon einige Male klarzumachen versucht. Mit begrenztem Erfolg, jedenfalls wirkte sie nicht sonderlich überzeugt von seinem Argument.

»Ich weiß, ich weiß. Du bist mein Großer.« Es klang beinahe so, als wollte sie sich über ihn lustig machen!

»Ich bin dein Einziger!«, blaffte Simon zurück und schraubte verzweifelt an dem Glas mit dem Reisepulver.

»Und grüß mir deine Freundin, mein kleiner Herzensbrecher!«, sagte sie, und diesmal war der anzügliche Spott unüberhörbar.

Simon war einen Moment lang wirklich in Versuchung. Mal sehen, ob sie ihn immer noch so amüsant fand, wenn er das Pulver ins Feuer warf, ihr ein »Übrigens, Mum, ich bin schwul!« zurief und sich im selben Augenblick aus dem Staub machte. Er bezweifelte, dass ihr gönnerhaftes Grinsen sich sehr lange halten würde. Aber er kannte seine Mum. Sie würde sich eine Sekunde später wieder gefangen haben, selbst eine Handvoll Flohpulver ins Feuer werfen und ihn noch einholen, bevor er auch nur die Eingangstüren von Gringotts erreicht hätte. Es war nicht … praktikabel.

Trotzdem. Ganz unbeantwortet konnte er ihre Bemerkung nicht stehenlassen. »Mach ich, wenn du deinen neuen _jungen_ Freund auch von mir grüßt!«

Beunruhigenderweise lachte sie laut. Er hatte gehofft, das die Anspielung auf den Auftritt des neuen Englischlehrers, den seine Mum am zweiten Feiertag zum Essen eingeladen hatte, sie zum Schweigen brächte. Es war sowieso seltsam gewesen. Der Mann war mindestens zehn Jahre jünger als seine Mum und hatte beim Essen ein paar abfällige, aber höchst unlogische Bemerkungen über die Tories und ihre Politik gemacht, die seine Mum ihm niemals so hätte durchgehen lassen. Nicht dass sie die Konservativen besonders schätzte, aber unlogische Argumente ließ sie normalerweise nicht gelten. Simon hatte kaum Zweifel, was seine Mum zu einer derart toleranten Haltung veranlasst hatte.

Leider schien sie alles andere als peinlich berührt. »Das werde ich«, antwortete sie, und Simon befürchtete fast, dass es ihr ernst war. »Mach's gut, du Früchtchen!«

Er konnte sich in ihrer Umarmung gerade noch rechtzeitig wegdrehen – was gar nicht so einfach war, ohne das Flohpulver zu verschütten –, um ihren Abschiedskuss auf seine Haare abzulenken.

Als er sich wieder befreit hatte, warf er hastig eine Handvoll Reisepulver in den Kamin und griff nach seiner Truhe.

»Bis zu den Sommerferien!« Ohne auf die Antwort seiner Mum zu warten, trat er in die grünen Flammen und rief: »Gringotts!«

In den weißen Marmorhallen der Koboldbank angekommen atmete er auf. Die Weihnachtsferien hätten wirklich besser laufen können. Er ging zu einem freien Schalter und stellte seine Truhe ab. Ein relativ jung wirkender Kobold mit mehreren goldenen Ohrringen an beiden übergroßen Wüstenfuchsohren wechselte ihm das Geld, das er sich unter dem Vorwand, seine Zaubertrankzutaten auffüllen zu müssen, von seiner Mum hatte geben lassen, und einen Teil seiner eigenen Ersparnisse, weil das Geld von seiner Mum kaum reichen würde.

Als er die Goldmünzen in seinem Beutel verstaut hatte, machte er sich schnurstracks auf den Weg zu _Flourish & Blotts_. Er war zwar nicht sicher, ob der Buchladen Simulacrum-Pergament führte, aber _Flourish & Blotts_ war vermutlich der beste Ort, um mit der Suche zu beginnen.

* * *

Anthony konnte es kaum glauben, dass er wirklich auf dem Bahnsteig stand. Er hatte schon befürchtet, er hätte Gleis 9 ¾ zum letzten Mal gesehen. Sein Vater ließ seine Schulter wieder los, und Anthony hatte das Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen, wusste aber nicht, was.

Ohne seinen Vater würde er heute bestimmt nicht hier stehen. Seine Mutter war ganz offensichtlich dagegen gewesen, dass er wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Nicht einmal sein Großvater, auf dessen Unterstützung Anthony insgeheim gehofft hatte, hatte sich sonderlich für seinen Verbleib auf der Schule eingesetzt. Er hatte während seines Weihnachtsbesuchs nur von Belbys neuester Erfindung geredet und sich darüber aufgeregt, dass ein »Amateur« eine so wichtige Entdeckung wie den lange gesuchten Wolfsbanntrank gemacht hatte. Vielleicht hatte er hinter den Kulissen doch mit seinen Eltern über ihn gesprochen, aber Anthony hatte davon jedenfalls nichts mitbekommen.

Von dem Streit zwischen seinen Eltern dagegen schon. Seine Mutter – _seine Mutter_, um Merlins willen – hatte mit Türen geknallt! Er hatte versucht, sich so unsichtbar wie möglich zu machen. War viel geflogen oder hatte auf seinem Zimmer gelesen. Seine Anwesenheit wäre mit Sicherheit nicht hilfreich gewesen. Aber bis zuletzt hatte er kaum zu hoffen gewagt, dass sich sein Vater durchsetzen würde. Er musste wie ein Löwe gekämpft haben.

»Alles in Ordnung, Anthony?«, fragte sein Vater, als er seine Unschlüssigkeit bemerkte.

»Ja«, antwortete er, aber es kam ihm zu wenig vor. »Danke.« Er hoffte, dass sein Vater verstehen würde. »Danke, Sir!«, sagte er und streckte – etwas verlegen – seinem Vater die Hand hin.

Anscheinend hatte dieser verstanden, denn er grinste, nahm die Hand und zog Anthony in eine unbeholfene halbe Umarmung.

»Keine Ursache.« Er schob Anthony wieder weg und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. »Aber tu mir einen Gefallen, Anthony! Pass auf dich auf! Wenn dir etwas passiert, wird mir deine Mutter den Kopf von den Schultern reißen und ihn im Ballsaal an der Trophäenwand aufhängen.«

»Mach ich«, sagte Anthony, »versprochen.«

Er wollte eigentlich noch mehr sagen, aber sein Vater unterbrach ihn schon im Ansatz: »Na los, verzieh dich!« Er nickte in Richtung Zug. »Ich glaube, du wirst schon erwartet.«

Anthony drehte sich um und sah tatsächlich ein paar Waggons weiter vorne Terry aus einem Abteilfenster winken und seinen Namen rufen. Er hob seine Schultruhe auf und wandte sich noch einmal seinem Vater zu. Dieser lächelte ihm wieder zu.

»Danke –« … für alles, hatte er eigentlich sagen wollen, aber in dem Moment war sein Vater auch schon wieder disappariert. Es war nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zur Abfahrt des Zuges. Er lief zu dem Waggon, aus dem Terry immer noch winkte, und stieg ein. Dass er es wirklich geschafft hatte, konnte er erst richtig glauben, als die Lokomotive pfiff und sich der Hogwarts-Express mit einem Ruck in Bewegung setzte.

* * *

Minerva starrte aus dem Fenster. Es war ein schöner Wintertag. Der Himmel war klar, die Nachmittagssonne stand schon sehr tief, schien aber ungetrübt. Die Ländereien von Hogwarts und der Verbotene Wald waren von einer dünnen Schneeschicht bedeckt. Ein perfekter Tag für die Rückkehr der Schüler. In Kürze würde wieder Leben im Schloss sein. Und mit ihm würde leider auch die Gefahr erneuter Angriffe wieder akut werden.

Hinter ihr raschelte Pergament, und sie hörte, wie Albus im Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch aufseufzte.

»Acht«, murmelte er. »Ich hatte gehofft, es wären weniger.«

Minerva war sich noch keineswegs sicher, dass es bei acht bleiben würde. Ihrer Meinung nach konnten sie sich glücklich schätzen, wenn es wirklich nur diese acht Schüler betraf. Wie viele tatsächlich nicht mehr aus den Weihnachtsferien zurückkamen, würden sie erst mit Sicherheit wissen, wenn die Kutschen vorgefahren und die Schüler ausgestiegen waren. Sie rechnete mit noch einmal so vielen, deren Eltern es nicht für nötig gefunden hatten, Hogwarts über die Abmeldung ihrer Kinder zu informieren.

»Vielleicht hätten wir doch kein Rundschreiben hinausschicken sollen …«, fuhr Albus fort. Offensichtlich mehr an sich selbst als an sie gewandt. Aber sie hatten lange diskutiert und waren schließlich zu dem – gemeinsamen – Schluss gekommen, dass irgendeine Stellungnahme der Schule unumgänglich war.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass es einen großen Unterschied gemacht hätte«, bemerkte Minerva, ohne den Blick von der schneeüberzuckerten Landschaft zu nehmen. »So oder so nicht.«

Albus seufzte nur wieder. Es war aber auch eine höchst unerfreuliche Situation, in der sie steckten. Einerseits konnte Minerva die Eltern verstehen, die sich Sorgen um ihren Nachwuchs machten, andererseits hatte Hogwarts noch nie so viele Schüler auf einmal verloren. Sie wünschte sich fast, es wären mehr Heuler gekommen. Mit Heulern konnte man umgehen. Aber es waren jetzt weniger gewesen als im Sommer. Und damals war immerhin ein Lehrer von Du-weißt-schon-wer besessen gewesen. Statt Heulern hatten die Eulen diesmal Abmeldungen gebracht; bemerkenswert wenige von rein muggelstämmigen Schülern. Vielleicht hatten die Muggeleltern sich eher von dem Rundschreiben beruhigen lassen, vielleicht hatten sie auch die Situation und den Ernst der Lage nicht voll verstanden. Aber sechs Familien hatten ihre halbblütigen Kinder abgemeldet. Und es hatte alle Häuser getroffen, sogar Slytherin. Nun, in diesem Fall waren vielleicht auch andere Gründe dazugekommen. Galen Urquhart trug zwar den richtigen Namen, stammte aber aus einer Squiblinie der Familie und hatte sich womöglich sowieso nicht wohl in Slytherin gefühlt. Aber Severus, der sonst immer so gelassen gewesen war, hatte trotzdem ausgesehen, als würde ihn der Schlag treffen, als er von der Abmeldung erfahren hatte. Minerva hatte sich nicht einmal darüber freuen können, dass es diesmal auch ihn und sein Haus erwischt hatte.

Eine Bewegung am Horizont erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Es mochte nur ein Vogel sein, der in der Ferne über dem Verbotenen Wald aufgestiegen war, aber sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Als der kleine Punkt näherkam, wurde das Gefühl Gewissheit. Ein neuer Unglücksbote in Eulengestalt. Ein Rabe wäre natürlich passender gewesen, aber im Moment schien ihr die Gestalt des heranschwebenden Raubvogels sehr viel bedrohlicher, als die einer großgeratenen schwarzen Krähe. Ein paar andere Vögel flogen aus dem Verbotenen Wald auf und verfolgten die Eule, ließen aber schnell wieder von ihr ab, als sie sich völlig unbeeindruckt zeigte und mit großer Geschwindigkeit davonzog.

Minerva öffnete das Fenster von Albus Büro, als der Uhu den Waldrand hinter sich ließ. Albus stand von seinem Sessel auf und trat neben sie. Sie beobachteten beide schweigend, wie der mächtige Raubvogel auf den Turm und das offene Fenster zukam. Schwingen rauschten und ein kräftiger Luftzug war zu spüren, als der Uhu die Flügel anlegte, um im Fensterrahmen zu landen. Es musste ein altes Weibchen sein, kaum kleiner als Fawkes und durch die gedrungene Gestalt sogar noch massiger wirkend. Die langen Klauen bohrten sich in das Holz des Fensterrahmens, als der Uhu nach einem festen Stand suchte. Seine orange-roten Augen starrten ungeduldig und bösartig, jedenfalls kam es Minerva so vor. Albus und sie traten etwas zurück, und der Vogel hopste flatternd auf den Schreibtisch, wo er einen großen Umschlag ablegte. Dann drehte er sich wieder um, ohne auf einen Belohnungshappen zu warten, und flatterte wieder zurück aufs Fensterbrett. Einige Pergamentbogen rutschten durch den Luftzug von Albus' Schreibtisch, und ein paar seiner silbernen Detektoren klirrten. Der Uhu stieß sich ohne Zögern vom Fensterrahmen ab und flog mit lauten, fast knallenden Flügelschlägen wieder davon.

Minerva überließ es Albus, als Erster die neue Hiobsbotschaft zu lesen. Sie hob unter Fawkes wachsamen Blicken die Pergamente wieder auf, die der Uhu auf den Boden gefegt hatte.

»Das hat uns noch gefehlt«, sagte Albus, nachdem er das Dokument kurz studiert hatte. Er klang dabei so gleichgültig, dass Minerva begann, sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. Er schob ihr das erste der zwei Pergamente hin, die er aus dem versiegelten Umschlag gezogen hatte.

Sie überflog hastig den Text. Anfangs war sie erleichtert, dass es sich offenbar nicht um eine weitere Abmeldung handelte, aber ihre Erleichterung wich schnell, als sie begriff, was sie stattdessen in Händen hielt.

»Wir, die Unterzeichnenden, sämtlich besorgte Eltern …«, murmelte sie unbewusst laut, »… unzureichender Schutz unserer Kinder vor gefährlichen Übergriffen … wegen der offenbaren Unfähigkeit der Schulleitung, mit dem Problem verantwortungsbewusst umzugehen …« Sie wollte es nicht glauben, aber sie las es gerade schwarz auf weiß. »_… fordern eine unabhängige Untersuchung der Vorkommnisse durch die zuständigen Stellen des Zaubereiministeriums und den Schulrat …_«

»Merlin! Das können sie doch nicht ernst meinen, Albus!« Eine unabhängige Untersuchung durch das Ministerium? Hatte sie nicht schon genug damit zu tun, die Schüler vor künftigen Angriffen zu schützen, ohne dass sich irgendwelche Ministeriumsbeamten einmischten?

»Lies weiter, Minerva«, forderte Albus sie auf. »Es wird noch … interessanter.«

Ihre Augen huschten über die Absätze. Als sie es las, wollte sie es nicht glauben. »… angesichts des ehrwürdigen Alters und der unbestreitbaren Verdienste des Direktors der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexenkunst und Zauberei …« Unfassbar. »_… das Ministerium und der Schulrat erwägen, ihn aufzufordern, einen Rückzug in den wohlverdienten Ruhestand in Betracht zu ziehen und Platz für eine jüngere und unverbrauchte Führung zu machen …_« Minerva musste den Absatz zweimal lesen, bis sie sich sicher war, auch wirklich verstanden zu haben, was das geschrieben stand.

Sie wollte ihrer Empörung gerade lautstark Luft machen, als ihr Albus wortlos den zweiten Pergamentbogen reichte. Als ihr Blick auf die Unterschriften und die Wachssiegel fiel, spürte sie, wie ihr das Blut wieder aus dem Gesicht wich, das die Empörung gerade erst hatte dorthin schießen lassen. Es waren nicht ein paar Namen einiger unbedeutenden Familien, die sowieso nicht gut auf Albus Dumbledore zu sprechen waren und die Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt hatten, ihm ein bisschen zusätzlichen Ärger zu machen. Sie hätte damit gerechnet, dass ein solcher Brief vielleicht von einem Lucius Malfoy und einigen seiner gleichgesinnten Freunde und Unterlinge unterzeichnet wäre. Aber niemals mit so etwas.

Es waren nur siebzehn Unterschriften, aber jeder Name hallte wie ein Trommelschlag. Alderton. Cameron. Croaker. Fawcett. Gibbon. Goldstein. Hamilton. Knightley. Midgen. Payton. Runcorn. Scamander. Smethwyk. Spavin. Twycross. Urquhart. Withers. Und hinter jeder Unterschrift prangte ein Familiensiegel, als könne sonst jemand auf die Idee kommen, die Echtheit des Schriftzugs in Zweifel zu ziehen. Nicht alles waren Große Häuser, aber jeder einzelne Name hatte Gewicht, Macht und Einfluss in der Zaubererschaft. Merlin – jedes Kind kannte diese Namen, wuchs mit ihnen und den Geschichten über sie auf. Und allesamt waren es traditionell neutrale Familien, die sich normalerweise nicht auf dem glatten Parkett der politischen Intrigen bewegten. Sie hatten vermutlich absichtlich keine politischen Gegner oder alten Feinde von Albus unterschreiben lassen. Vielleicht konnte er noch froh sein, dass wenigstens kein alter Freund unterschrieben hatten. Einige Namen fehlten jedenfalls noch in diesem kleinen »Who's who« der Zaubererwelt. Bones, Smith, Macmillan, die Withercombs, die Weasleys, der gesamte Ministerialadel und die alten Mitstreiter von Albus waren nicht vertreten. Genauso wenig wie seine Feinde. Aber es war auch so genug. Mehr als genug. Sie drehte vorsichtshalber das Pergament um, falls sich doch noch mehr Unterschriften auf der Rückseite finden sollten, aber die siebzehn Namen waren alles. Nur ein kleiner Vermerk war auf der Rückseite: »Ausfertigung für den Ersten Vorsitzenden des Wizengamots; Weitere Ausfertigungen: Vorsitzender des Schulrates der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexenkunst und Zauberei; Zaubereiminister«.

Vorsitzender des Wizengamots? Minerva nahm abermals das erste Pergament zur Hand und fand ihren Verdacht bestätigt. Es war nicht an Professor Albus Dumbledore, den Direktor von Hogwarts, sondern an Albus Dumbledore, den Vorsitzenden des Wizengamots, gerichtet. In gewisser Weise ein lächerlich kleinkarierter Tiefschlag, andererseits war Minerva im Moment nicht nach Lachen zumute. Die Hälfte dieser Namen – ach was, drei davon! – hätten ausgereicht, den Zaubereiminister und die Schulräte aufheulen zu lassen wie Hunde, die man getreten hatte. Aber alle siebzehn würden dafür sorgen, dass ihr ehrenwerter Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge die Kontrolle über seinen Schließmuskel verlor.

Am liebsten hätte sie die Pergamente in Flammen aufgehen lassen, aber sie atmete ein Mal tief durch und legte sie vorsichtig auf den Schreibtisch. Albus saß zurückgelehnt in seinem Sessel, hatte die Fingerspitzen aneinandergelegt und wirkte völlig gelassen. Minerva bezweifelte, dass er unter der Oberfläche tatsächlich so gefasst war, wie er vorgab. Vermutlich hatte er seine Emotionen hinter wahren Titanenmauern aus Okklumentik-Schilden verborgen. Und sei es nur, um sie nicht weiter zu beunruhigen. Das hätte ihm ähnlich gesehen. Von seinem üblichen fröhlichen Zwinkern war jedoch nichts zu sehen, und seine Augen hatten einen ungewöhnlich ernsten Ausdruck angenommen.

»Was sollen wir jetzt –«, setzte Minerva zu ihrer Frage an, aber da flackerte auch schon das Kaminfeuer in grünen Flammen auf. Der Kopf eines jungen Mannes erschien. Er kam Minerva vage bekannt vor, aber sie konnte ihn auf Anhieb nirgends unterbringen.

»Professor Dumbledore! Äh, schön, Sie gleich anzutreffen, Sir«, meldete sich der Mann aufgeregt. »Verzeihen Sie mein unangemeldetes Eindringen, aber der Zaubereiminister lässt dringend anfragen, ob Sie vielleicht in den nächsten Tagen –«

»Sofort!«, gellte ein schriller Aufschrei im Hintergrund.

»… ob Sie vielleicht im Laufe des heutigen Tages ein wenig Ihrer kostbaren Zeit –«

»Sofort! Auf der Stelle!_ Jetzt!_«

Eindeutig hysterisch, dachte Minerva. Jemand hatte den Ballon Cornelius Fudge angestochen, und jetzt entwich quietschend und pfeifend die heiße Luft.

»… äh, ob sie vielleicht kurzfristig ein paar Minuten Ihrer Zeit für eine Lagebesprechung mit dem Zaubereiminister erübrigen könnten«, beendete der Mann, vermutlich Fudges Sekretär, endlich seinen Satz. Er schien selbst peinlich berührt über die Ausfallerscheinungen seines Ministers.

Albus lächelte ihm zu und sagte: »Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein. Richten Sie dem Zaubereiminister bitte aus, dass ich in einem knappen Viertelstündchen bei ihm sein werde.« Minerva fühlte sich etwas beruhigt, als sie sah, wie Albus dem Sekretär ein fröhliches Zwinkern schenkte, auch wenn er es vermutlich nur tat, um diesen zu beruhigen.

»Vielen Dank, Professor Dumbledore«, erwiderte der junge Mann erleichtert. »Und verzeihen Sie nochmals die Störung.«

»Aber keine Ursache. Wirklich keine Ursache. Ich bin für das Zaubereiministerium jederzeit zu sprechen.«

»Danke, Sir«, sagte der Sekretär noch einmal und verabschiedete sich wieder. Vermutlich war er wirklich dankbar für die wenigen Augenblicke, in denen er wenigstens mit seinem Kopf aus Fudges Vorzimmer hatte fliehen können.

Albus stemmte sich aus seinem Sessel und ging zu einem Wandkabinett.

»Was wird passieren?«, fragte Minerva ihn.

Albus antwortete nicht gleich, sondern nahm ein kleines Fläschchen aus dem Kabinett, entkorkte es und stürzte den Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter.

»Nun, Minerva«, murmelte er dann, während er das leere Fläschchen wieder zurückstellte, »nichts. Jedenfalls noch nichts …«

Er dreht sich wieder zu ihr um, und diesmal lächelten auch seine Augen wieder mit dem Rest des Gesichts. Vielleicht ein wenig gequält, aber alles war besser als der müde, leere Ausdruck, den sie vorhin gehabt hatten.

»Keine Sorge, meine Liebe, diesen Sturm werde ich noch überstehen«, meinte er scheinbar unbekümmert. Der Trank schien zu wirken, denn er entspannte sich zusehends, und die Anzeichen von Müdigkeit fielen von ihm ab. »Doch falls es zu einem neuen Angriff kommen sollte …«

Minerva fand diese Antwort nicht sehr tröstlich. Aber Albus konnte ihre Zweifel im Moment bestimmt nicht gebrauchen, deshalb bemühte sie sich, eine zuversichtliche Miene aufzusetzen. Sehr viel mehr als ihre moralische Unterstützung hatte sie Albus für sein bevorstehendes Gespräch mit dem Zaubereiminister auch nicht anzubieten.

»Wenn du mich dann entschuldigst, Minerva«, sagte Albus und ging auf seinen Kamin zu. »Die Schule gehört dir, bis ich wieder zurück bin. Und keine Sorge, ich komme zurück!«

»Viel Glück, Albus!« war der beste Wunsch, der Minerva einfiel. Alles andere würde nicht viel helfen.

Als Albus in den grünen Flammen des Kaminnetzes verschwunden war, ging sie wieder zum Fenster und wartete auf die hundert schwarzen Kutschen, die in Kürze auf dem Kiesweg vorfahren würden, um die Schüler nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Wenigstens diejenigen, die nach diesen Weihnachtsferien wiederkommen würden.

* * *

Fred starrte mürrisch auf die nächstgelegene Spitze des Hexagramms am Boden. Er hielt es immer noch für einen riesengroßen Fehler, aber George war nicht zu überzeugen gewesen. Dabei schien es Ginny inzwischen besserzugehen. Und auch die ersten Unterrichtswochen nach den Ferien hatte sich das nicht geändert. Fred war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, dass er und George Ginnys seltsames Benehmen richtig interpretiert hatten. Vielleicht hatte sie selbst doch nichts mit den Angriffen zu tun gehabt, sondern nur versucht, jemand anderen zu decken. Und möglicherweise war es ihr irgendwie gelungen, den wahren Schuldigen davon abzubringen, weitere Angriffe in Szene zu setzen? Fred war selbst nicht völlig mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden, aber möglich war es immerhin.

Jedenfalls war es ein Fehler gewesen, dass George dem Schleicher erlaubt hatte, den Rest seiner Ravenclawbande einzuweihen. Nur weil sie _angeblich_ zu sechst sein mussten. Auch an dieser fadenscheinigen Begründung hatte Fred seine Zweifel, aber George hatte – leider zu Recht – darauf hingewiesen, dass sie ihn sowieso nicht daran hindern konnten, ihr Geheimnis herauszuposaunen, und dass es zumindest eine nette Geste gewesen sei, dass er vorher gefragt habe. Geste vielleicht, aber nett? Manchmal hatte Fred das Gefühl, dass sein Bruder seinen Sinn für die Realitäten verlor.

Und jetzt standen sie hier dumm um dieses Hexagramm herum und hatten keine Ahnung, was die Ravenclawbande eigentlich vorhatte. Falls die Karte danach auch nur ein Eselsohr mehr hatte, würde dieses neunmalkluge Pack es bedauern, jemals geboren worden zu sein, schwor er sich.

Endlich schien Grey mit dem Hexagramm zufrieden zu sein. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und rappelte sich wieder vom Boden auf. Fred bedauerte, dass das Vergnügen, den Kriecher auf seinem ihm angemessen Platz herumkrabbeln zu sehen, so kurz gewesen war.

»Sehr schön«, lobte der Schleicher sein eigenes Werk, als wäre es eine Kunst, zwei Dreiecke übereinander auf den Boden zu malen. »Jetzt bräuchte ich nur noch eure Karte.«

Fred sah befriedigt, wie sein Bruder jetzt doch zögerte. »Die Karte ist ziemlich wertvoll. Bist du auch ganz sicher, dass ihr nichts passiert?«

»Nein«, antwortete Grey und strahlte seinen Bruder an, als wäre das die beste Nachricht des Tages. »Drum machen wir vorher 'ne Kopie und benutzen die dann.«

»Und du glaubst, das geht so einfach«, warf Fred höhnisch ein. Lächerlich! Wenn es irgendeine Möglichkeit gäbe, die Karte einfach so zu kopieren, dann hätten er und George das schon lange gemacht. Und das sagte er dem Schleicher auch.

»Dann habt ihr wahrscheinlich kein Profi-Material verwendet«, tat Grey seinen Einwand ab, ohne Fred auch nur anzusehen. »Ich hab' nach langem Suchen und einigen Mühen –« Wer's glaubt, dachte Fred. »– professionelles Simulacrum-Pergament aufgetrieben, wie's von Kartenverlagen verwendet wird. Schließlich können die nicht jedes Mal, wenn sie was verkaufen wollen, die ganze Karte neu zeichnen und verzaubern lassen. War nicht ganz billig, aber – mit etwas Glück – sollte es hinhauen!«

Natürlich musste ihnen der Schleicher aufs Brot schmieren, dass sie nicht gerade in Galleonen schwammen. Aber vielleicht hatte er nur in den Weihnachtsferien einen Weg gefunden, mit dem Stein der Weisen doch noch verwertbares Gold herzustellen, und nur »vergessen«, ihn und George darüber zu informieren. Er traute diesen Ravenclaws inzwischen alles zu. Fast so schlimm wie Slytherins, und manchmal fragte er sich, ob er den Slytherins damit nicht sogar unrecht tat. Wenigstens schien sich der Schleicher selbst nicht absolut sicher, dass es klappen würde.

Fred beobachtete misstrauisch, wie sein Bruder die Karte auf einem freien Tisch ausbreitete und auf Greys Aufforderung hin aktivierte. Dann zog Grey ein leeres Pergament aus seiner Robe und legte es auf die Karte, die völlig darunter verschwand. Fred achtete genau auf die Hände und Finger des Schleichers. Das Ganze sah im zu sehr nach einem Taschenspielertrick aus, an dessen Ende ihre Karte weg war und nur ein leeres Pergament auf dem Tisch zurückblieb.

Aber Grey zog nur seinen Zauberstab, tippte sein leeres »Kopierpergament« drei Mal an und sagte dabei: »Simulamine! Apographum! Exemplaris!«, und das war auch schon alles.

Das Pergament leuchtete kurz auf, schrumpfte etwas ein, bis es etwa die Größe der Karte hatte, und dann geschah einige Sekunden lang nichts. Fred wollte schon triumphierend »Hab ich's nicht gesagt?« in die Runde werfen, als die ersten dünnen Linien auf der leeren Fläche erschienen. Zuerst nur vereinzelt und langsam, dann aber immer schneller bauten sich die dünnen Striche zu den Grundrissen von Räumen zusammen, und einzelne Pünktchen ploppten auf. Ganz zum Schluss sprangen auch die Namen über den Punkten ins Bild. Nach nur einer Minute lag vor ihnen eine scheinbar perfekte Kopie der Karte. Nur dass diese Kopie noch neuer aussah, weniger abgestoßen an den Rändern, ohne Knicke und Falten und Eselsohren in den Ecken.

Es war jetzt an Grey, triumphierend zu grinsen. Fred spürte, wie ihm die Galle hochkam. Er machte zwei Schritte auf den Tisch mit den – jetzt zwei – Karten zu und zog ihr Original unter der Fälschung hervor. Wenn ihre Karte beschädigt worden sein sollte …! Aber eine schnelle Prüfung zeigte nichts. Die Karte funktionierte wie eh und je. Fred gab sich damit nicht so schnell zufrieden. Erst nachdem er sie ein Mal ausgemacht und dann wieder aktiviert hatte und sich immer noch keine offensichtlichen Schäden zeigten, war er einigermaßen beruhigt. Trotzdem steckte er sie danach ein, auch wenn George noch so missbilligend dreinschauen sollte.

Grey hatte unterdessen die Kopie studiert. Anscheinend war er sehr zufrieden mit sich, widerlicher Angeber, der er war.

»Eine perfekte Kopie, soweit sich sagen lässt«, verkündete er seinen drei Untergebenen. »Sogar der Fehler wurde offenbar transkribiert. Ich bin immer noch nicht drauf.«

»Können wir dann endlich anfangen?«, fragte Goldstein gelangweilt. »Es ist schon ziemlich spät.« Er gähnte demonstrativ.

Die Kinderchen waren müde! Dabei konnte es erst kurz nach Mitternacht sein. War das nicht süß? Fred verzog das Gesicht.

»Ja, fangen wir an«, erwiderte Grey und trat mit der falschen Karte an das Hexagramm am Boden. »Alle auf ihre Plätze!«

Grey legte das Pergament in die Mitte des Hexagramms, und er und die drei anderen knieten sich jeweils vor eine der Ecken. Vermutlich wurde von George und ihm jetzt erwartet, dass sie die Plätze an den beiden noch freien Spitzen einnahmen, aber Fred genoss lieber den Anblick der vor ihm auf dem Boden herumrutschenden Ravenclawbande.

»Was sollen wir machen?«, fragte George und machte leider schon Anstalten, sich vor dem freien Eck neben Lovegood niederzulassen. Seufzend kniete sich Fred zwischen seinen Bruder und Goldstein. Hoffentlich war die Sache den ganzen Aufwand auch wert.

»Ihr müsste eigentlich nichts machen«, antwortete Grey und strahlte George dämlich an. Fred fragte sich, warum sie dann hier knieten. »Nur mit euren Zauberstäben den vor euch liegenden Eckpunkt berühren. Ihr braucht keinen Zauberspruch oder so zu sprechen. Achtet nur darauf, dass ihr die ganze Zeit über mit eurem Zauberstab auf der Spitze der Ecke bleibt.« Ein Halbaffe hätte das gekonnt. Aber da war es ja passend, dass Grey seine drei kleinen Freunde mitgebracht hatte, dachte Fred und grinste in sich hinein.

»Das hier ist eigentlich gar keine richtige Ritualmagie«, fuhr der Schleicher in seinem langweiligsten Tonfall fort, »sondern nur ein Zwei-Ebenen-Verstärkerkreis. Oder zwei Ein-Ebenen-Verstärkerkreise, je nachdem, wie man es sehen will. Er dient vor allem dazu, sicherzustellen, dass die magischen Energien zielgerichtet – und natürlich verstärkt – auf das Versuchsobjekt gelenkt werden. Interessanterweise würde ein einfaches Dreieck nicht ausreichen, weil die Natur der Kartenmagie – wenn meine Theorie stimmt – selbst auf einem Zwei-Ebenen-Zauber –«

»Stop! Bitte, bitte, bitte, können wir einfach anfangen, bevor du uns alle endgültig zu Tode gelangweilt hast?«, fuhr Fred dazwischen, weil er das langweilige Dozieren dieses arroganten Bastards wirklich nicht mehr sehr viel länger ausgehalten hätte. Es zerrte an den Nerven wie das Geräusch nasser Kreide auf einer Tafel.

Der Schleicher starrte ihn so komisch empört an, dass Fred fast gegrinst hätte. Die verrückte Lovegood hatte wohl weniger Selbstbeherrschung, denn sie begann zu kichern. Aber sogar der kleine Boot versteckte seinen Mund hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Nur Goldstein und George blieben ernst. Bis sich Goldstein zu ihm herüberbeugte, und mit lautem Flüstern fragte, ob Fred sich vorstellen könne, wie es sich da erst anfühle, wenn man dieser Rede nicht zum ersten, sondern bereits zum achten oder neunten Mal lauschen müsse. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war ihm Goldstein fast sympathisch, aber dann erinnerte er sich, dass es derselbe superreiche Schnösel wie immer war, und das Gefühl verflog sofort wieder.

Grey starrte ihn immer noch beleidigt an, und Fred schenkte ihm das falscheste freundliche Lächeln, das er auf Lager hatte.

»Also gut, dann fangen wir eben an!«, sagte Grey gepresst. »Die Zauberstäbe auf die Plätze!«

Alle legten ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Eckpunkt, vor dem sie knieten, und Fred schloss sich ihnen an. Als sie alle fertig waren – geschah gar nichts. Fred wollte schon darauf hinweisen, als Grey zu sprechen anfing.

»Charta! Patefactor!« Latein, was auch sonst! Ravenclaws und ihre Angeberspielchen!

»Do nomen meum: Simon Grey!« Allerdings schimmerten inzwischen die Linien des Hexagramms. Nicht viel, aber anscheinend tat sich doch irgendetwas.

»Fui! Sum! Ero! Em!«

Erst jetzt fiel Fred auf, dass Grey von einem Spickzettel ablas. Das war mal wieder typisch. Lateinische Zaubersprüche daherbrabbeln, aber nicht genug Verstand, sie auswendig zu lernen.

»Noscita me!«

Das Hexagramm leuchtete kurz auf, aber ansonsten geschah nichts. Anscheinend war die Sache aber schon gelaufen, denn die Ravenclaws nahmen ihre Zauberstäbe wieder weg und lehnten sich zurück oder setzten sich in den Schneidersitz. Auch Fred spürte allmählich den harten Boden unter seinen Knien und stand wieder auf.

Grey hatte sich inzwischen die Karte geschnappt und studierte sie wieder intensiv.

»Und? Hat's geklappt?«, fragte Goldstein.

Grey schien endlich gefunden zu haben, wonach er gesucht hatte. »Scheint so«, sagte er und sah schon wieder ekelhaft selbstzufrieden aus. »Mein Punkt und mein Name sind jetzt jedenfalls drauf.«

Er reicht die Karte an Goldstein, und Fred stand kurz vor einem Schreikrampf. Bei Tiamats Titten! Sie waren doch nicht wegen Grey hier. Wen interessierte schon, ob diese Missgeburt auf der Karte auftauchte! Wahrscheinlich hatte die Karte als allererste erkannt, was für ein Schleicher und Langweiler Grey war, und hatte schon aus Gründen der Selbstachtung darauf verzichtet, Platz für ihn und seinen Namen zu verschwenden. Aber was war mit Ginny?

»Äh, und was ist mit Ginny«, fragte jetzt auch George.

Grey winkte ab. »Darum kümmert sich Anthony.« Er grinste George schon wieder so dämlich an! »Er ist einfach besser, wenn's um Erkenntniszauber geht.«

So sehr es an ein Wunder grenzte, dass der Angeber zugab, dass jemand irgendetwas besser konnte als er, Fred kam gerade ein viel schlimmerer Gedanke.

»Soll das etwas heißen, dass wir den ganzen Schwachsinn mit dem Pentagramm nur wegen dir veranstaltet haben?«, fragte er gefährlich ruhig.

»_Hexa_gramm«, murmelte der kleinste Ravenclaw-Klugscheißer und schrumpfte dann unter Freds wütendem Blick noch mehr zusammen, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

Grey ignorierte seine Frage. Statt zu antworten, redete er weiter auf George ein: »Selbstverständlich konnten wir den Zauber nicht üben. Wir hatten ja keine Karte. Aber ich bin sicher, nach ein paar Versuchen kriegt Anthony das hin.«

»Etwas Ruhe wäre schön!«, warf Goldstein jetzt ein. »Ich versuch mich hier zu konzentrieren! Außerdem könnte mir jemand suchen helfen! Ich hab sie immer noch nicht gefunden.«

»Im Schlafsaal«, meinte George und schaute über Goldsteins Schulter auf die Karte. »Da ist sie«, sagte er und deutete auf einen Punkt der Karte. Auch Fred trat näher. Er wollte genau sehen, was Goldstein da anstellte.

Dieser hielt seinen Zauberstab über die Karte, rasselte so schnell einen Spruch herunter, dass er sich wie ein einziges Wort anhörte, und tippte auf den Ginny-Punkt auf der Karte. Natürlich passierte schon wieder nichts.

Bei Goldsteins zweitem Anlauf versuchte Fred den Spruch zu verstehen. Es klang fast wie »Revalnomveri!«.

Beim dritten Mal wollte er schon darauf hinweisen, dass eine deutlichere Aussprache vielleicht helfen würde, aber er biss sich gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Lippen.

Seltsamerweise klappte es beim vierten Mal, trotz des hingeschluderten Spruchs. Jedenfalls leuchtete Ginnys Name kurz auf, aber das war auch alles. Noch immer stand deutlich lesbar »Ginevra Weasley« über ihrem Punkt.

»Hmm«, machte Grey, der unbemerkt von Fred zu ihnen getreten war. »Mach's noch mal!«

Goldstein wiederholte brav sein Sprüchlein. Das Ergebnis war das gleiche.

»Ein bisschen unerwartet«, kommentierte der Schleicher, ziemlich hilflos, wie Fred fand. »Aber ein Gutes hat die Sache: Wenigstens hat eure kleine Schwester ihren Namen nicht verzaubert. Das Buch der Namen ist da in seinen Warnungen recht deutlich. Namensändernde Magie kann zu gefährlichen Persönlichkeitsdeformationen führen. Aber Anthonys Zauber hätte so was anzeigen müssen, also hat sie wohl doch nicht versucht, mit Namensmagie herumzuspielen. Aber das war ehrlich gesagt meine beste Theorie.«

Wenn es nicht um Ginny gegangen wäre, hätte sich Fred noch mehr über Greys Niederlage freuen können. Aber leider ging es um Ginny.

»Es wäre natürlich auch möglich, dass sie nur zeitweise ihren wahren Namen verbirgt. Aber wozu? Das allein bringt eigentlich nichts.«

Grey schien tatsächlich ahnungslos, was ihn aber offenbar nicht daran hinderte, weiterzureden. »Auf jeden Fall kann Luna jetzt auch von Zeit zu Zeit auf die Karte schauen, und wenn es wieder zu seltsamen Erscheinungen beim Namen eurer Schwester kommt, dann kann Anthony ja den Zauber noch mal versuchen.«

Erst jetzt traf Fred die Erkenntnis mit der Wucht eines Vorschlaghammers. Diese verdammten, blutschänderischen, verfluchten, verfickten, klugscheißerischen, wichtigtuerischen, hinterhältigen … selbst sein umfassender Vorrat an Schimpfwörtern hatte seine Grenzen. Dieser … _Abschaum_ hatte jetzt eine Karte! Eine genaue, funktionierende Kopie ihrer eigenen magischen Karte! Ab sofort würde dieses elende Pack jedermann im Schloss überwachen können! Sogar ihn und George! Kein Wunder, dass Grey und seine Speichellecker so selbstzufrieden waren! George und er hatten ihnen genau in die Hände gespielt. Mordred! Fred fühlte sich, als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Ihr Geheimlabor! Dieses inzestverseuchte Wurmgezücht würde sehen können, wie und wo er und George in den Kellerverliesen zugange waren. Diesmal stand Fred wirklich kurz vor einem Schreikrampf. Schadensbegrenzung! Das war sein einziger Gedanke. Die Frage war bloß, wie?

Der Rest schien bereits in Aufbruchstimmung zu sein, als Fred die einzige Möglichkeit einfiel, wie man dieser vollständigen Katastrophe doch noch etwas Positives abgewinnen konnte.

Nicht viel, aber besser als gar nichts, dachte er sich und rief »Halt!«, als Grey das Hexagramm wieder löschen wollte.

»Unsere Karte!«, verlangte er, zog sie aus der Robe und legte sie in die Mitte des sechszackigen Sterns. »Wir wollen schließlich auch sehen, wo _du_ dich herumtreibst, nicht wahr?«

Er sah dabei Grey scharf an und rechnete halb damit, dass sich dieser weigern würde. Aber dann setzte der Schleicher seine ausdruckslos langweilige Miene auf und sagte: »Ich bin geschmeichelt. Was für ein liebenswertes Kompliment. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so beliebt bei dir bin, oh sinistrer Zwilling.«

Fred empfand Georges Grinsen als Verrat. »Ich will bloß vermeiden, bei einem nächtlichen Spaziergang durch die einsamen Schlossgänge in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gezogen und meiner jungfräulichen Unschuld beraubt zu werden!«, erklärte Fred süffisant. Wenn Grey meinte, dieses Spielchen spielen zu wollen – das konnte er auch!

»Diese Wahrscheinlichkeit für ein solches Ereignis geht gegen null«, erwiderte dieser nur lakonisch und kniete sich dabei wieder an sein Eck des Hexagramms. »Also mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen. Aber von mir aus. Warum nicht? Wenn es dir so viel bedeutet?«

Fred hätte dazu noch einiges zu sagen gehabt, aber er würde dem Schleicher nicht in Falle gehen und jetzt einen Streit vom Zaun brechen. Für eine Abrechnung war immer noch genug Zeit, wenn Greys widerlicher Name klar und deutlich auf der Karte zu lesen war.

»Natürlich würde es mir viel bedeuten«, sagte er und lächelte Grey an. »Sehr viel sogar.«

Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst, dachte Fred und schmiedete bereits die süßesten Rachepläne, während die anderen noch ihre Plätze um das Hexagramm herum einnahmen.

* * *

George blieb im Eingangsportal zur Großen Halle stehen, als wäre er gegen eine Wand gelaufen. Und in gewisser Weise war er das auch. Eine unsichtbare Wand, die die Welt der Normalität und Vernunft von der des schreienden Wahnsinns trennte. Der Anblick war übelkeiterregend und schwindelverusachend. So krank, dass man sich wünschte, an Ort und Stelle mit Blindheit geschlagen zu werden. Die Wände der Großen Halle waren über und über mit riesigen neonpinkfarbenen Blumen und Blüten verunstaltet, während von einem strahlend blauen Himmel rosafarbenes Glitzerzeug wie gefärbter Schnee herabregnete. Erst als sich die ersten Flocken auf ihn gesenkt hatten, erkannte er, dass sie Herzchenform hatten. Sie lösten sich nach wenigen Sekunden wieder auf, aber es waren genug, um sich wie glitzernde Pailletten auf die Schulroben zu legen und in den Haaren und im Gesicht wie eine perverse Parodie auf Feenstaub zu schimmern.

Im ersten Moment, nur eine Schrecksekunde lang, hatte George den Verdacht, dass sein Bruder für diese abartige Geschmacksverirrung verantwortlich war. In letzter Zeit neigte er zwar zu Alleingängen – wenigstens zu einem Alleingang, von dem George sicher wusste –, aber Fred starrte genauso entsetzt auf die grellrosa Szenerie wie er selbst vermutlich auch.

»Wir waren das nicht?«, stellte Fred fest, aber es klang wie eine Frage. Er starrte immer noch wie gebannt auf das farbenfrohe Inferno, das sich vor ihnen auftat.

»Nein, das da waren wir nicht«, stellte George fest, und ihm kam ein wundervoller Gedanke. »_Niemand_ wird glauben, dass wir für so was verantwortlich sind!«

Auch Fred begann zu grinsen. Anscheinend hatte er verstanden. »Und zu Recht! Wir würden _so was_ nie machen!«

»Genau! Das ist die richtige Einstellung!«, erwiderte George und steuerte durch das rosa Schneetreiben auf den Gryffindortisch zu.

Ein unglaublicher Glücksfall, dachte er, als er sich setzte. Sie waren zwar sehr vorsichtig gewesen, und er hatte sich sogar Harrys Tarnumhang »geborgt«, als er der Küche einen nächtlichen Besuch abgestattet hatte, um die Vorräte mit ihrer »Valentinsüberraschung« zu versetzen, aber trotzdem wären sie wohl die Hauptverdächtigen gewesen. Aber niemand, wirklich niemand würde sie für die Dekoration der Großen Halle verantwortlich machen können. Und derjenige, der an diesem Desaster schuld war, würde bestimmt auch für alle anderen »Vorkommnisse« des heutigen Tages herhalten müssen. Jeder Anflug von Mitleid mit dem armen unbekannten Wicht verflog, als George zum Lehrertisch sah und begriff, wen es treffen würde.

Professor Lockharts Zähne waren – neben seiner Robe in grellem Neonpink – das Einzige, was am Lehrertisch hell erstrahlte. Über dem Rest der Lehrer schienen düstere schwarze Wolken zu hängen. Nicht einmal Dumbledore, der sonst für jede Geschmacklosigkeit zu haben war, schien etwas für die Lockhart'sche Valentinsdekoration übrig zu haben. Snapes Blicke waren einfach nur mörderisch.

Fred stieß ihn an. »McGonagall!«, raunte er.

Auch George sah jetzt das sporadische nervöse Zucken in dem ansonsten zu steinerner Ausdruckslosigkeit erstarrten Gesicht ihrer Hauslehrerin. Er stand kurz davor, sich die Hände zu reiben und in ein irres Kichern auszubrechen. Es war fast schon zu perfekt.

Langsam füllte sich die Große Halle, wenn es am Eingang auch zu gelegentlich Staus kam, als sensiblere Schüler mit gequälten Mienen halbblind versuchten, sich rückwärts wieder abzusetzen. Aber die Nachdrängenden vereitelten die meisten Fluchversuche, nur um kurz darauf selbst in den pinkfarbenen Höllenschlund zu blicken, der sich unerwartet vor ihnen auftat.

George hätte über seiner Betrachtung dieses Schauspiels beinahe vergessen, selbst zu frühstücken. Es hätte trotz ihres noch ahnungslosen Sündenbocks ungut ausgesehen, wenn Fred und er als Einzige nicht betroffen würden. Er trank schnell seinen Kürbissaft. Natürlich hatte er auch den Orangensaft und die Milch mit dem Trank gepanscht. Heute sollte ihnen niemand entkommen.

Die Halle war voll und das Frühstück näherte sich bereits seinem absehbaren Ende, als es noch besser kam. Lockhart erhob sich von seinem Sitz am Lehrertisch! Und hielt eine Rede!

»Einen fröhlichen Valentinstag!«, rief er und strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Nicht mehr lange, du armer Wicht, sagte sich George. »Und ich möchte den sechsundvierzig Leuten danken, die mir bisher eine Karte verehrt haben! Jawohl, ich habe mir erlaubt, diese kleine Überraschung für Sie alle zu inszenieren – und das ist längst noch nicht alles!«

Lockhart klatschte in die Hände, und durch die Eingangstür der Großen Halle hopsten ein Dutzend extrem mürrisch dreinschauender Zwerge. George konnte sie gut verstehen. Er wäre auch nicht begeistert gewesen, wenn ihm jemand falsche Goldflügel auf den Rücken geklebt, ihn in eine knappe Toga gesteckt und ihm eine Laute in die Hand gedrückt hätte. George spürte, wie Fred neben ihm vor unterdrücktem Lachen zuckte. Er selbst hatte ebenfalls erhebliche Mühe ernst zu bleiben. Besser hätten sie es auch nicht planen können. Lockhart war wirklich der Vollidiot des Jahres.

»Das sind meine freundlichen, geflügelten Liebesboten!«, verkündete Lockhart auch noch stolz. Es war zum Schreien! »Sie werden heute den ganzen Tag durch die Schule ziehen und Ihre Valentinsgrüße überbringen. Und da hört sich der Spaß noch nicht auf! Ich bin sicher, auch meine Kollegen werden sich dem Geist der Stunde nicht verschließen! Warum bitten Sie Professor Snape nicht, Ihnen zu zeigen, wie man einen Liebestrank zusammenrührt! Und wenn Sie schon dabei sind, Professor Flitwick weiß mehr über Bezauberungssprüche als jeder andere Zauberer, dem ich jemals begegnet bin – der alte Schwerenöter!«

George hielt es nicht länger aus und brach in Lachen aus. Aber es inzwischen lachte die halbe Halle über das Schauspiel. Der alte Flitwick hatte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben, Snape saß mit geballten Fäusten am Tisch, und in McGonagalls Wange zuckte es inzwischen so regelmäßig, als würde der Takt von einem Uhrwerk vorgegeben.

»Das ist der Valentinsgeist, den ich meine!«, plapperte Lockhart fröhlich weiter. »Uns allen wünsche ich viel Spaß noch! Und seien Sie nicht schüchtern! Auch wenn ich schon sechsundvierzig Karten bekommen habe, meine Tür steht Ihnen immer offen!«, schloss er mit einem Zwinkern.

George bedauerte es fast, dass sich in diesem Augenblick die ersten Reaktionen auf ihren Valentinstrank zeigten. Vielleicht hätte sich Lockhart noch tiefer in die Scheiße geritten, wenn er noch ein paar Minuten weitergeredet hätte, aber es war auch so beinahe perfekt. Gleichzeitig mit den ersten Schreien von Schülern, die bisher wohl im Gelächter untergegangen waren, brach die Valentinsseuche nämlich am Lehrertisch aus.

Seltsamerweise war es das grüne Gesicht von Professor Vector, auf dem zuerst die ersten zaghaften Herzchen sprossen und größer wurden. George versuchte zu erkennen, wen sie gerade ansah, aber das war schwer zu sagen. Lockhart schien der wahrscheinlichste Kandidat, was die Sache nur noch komischer machte.

Allmählich schienen die Ersten auch zu begreifen, wie der Trank wirkte, den die ersten lebenden Valentinsgrüße stürmten aus der Großen Halle, das Gesicht hinter den Händen versteckt, was natürlich sinnlos war, da die Herzchen auch auf ihren Handrücken zu sehen waren.

Ein unartikulierter Wutschrei durchbrach den sich ausbreitenden Tumult und ließ alle innehalten. Georges Blick ruckte zum Lehrertisch. Eine grüngesichtige, aber völlig herzchenlose McGonagall stand da, ihr Stuhl lag hinter ihr am Boden und das nervöse Zucken war komplett verschwunden. George sah nicht genau, was dann geschah. Es ging zu schnell. McGonagall schüttelte sich wie ein begossener Pudel und für einen winzigen Augenblick schien ihre ganze Gestalt zu verschwimmen. Als sie wieder klar zu sehen war, hatte sie wieder ihre natürliche Gesichtsfarbe, wenn ihr Kopf unter den schwarzen Haaren auch ziemlich rot war. George war unfreiwillig beeindruckt. So leicht hätte niemand die Wirkung ihres Tranks abschütteln können sollen.

»Lockhart!«, kam sie wie ein Racheengel des Jüngsten Gerichts auf ihr unschuldiges Opfer nieder.

Oh, oh. George hätte jetzt nicht in Lockharts Haut stecken wollen. Er hatte McGonagall noch nie zischen gehört.

»Äh, Minerva, ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich nichts –«

Fehler, dachte George nur, als die Temperatur in der Großen Halle noch ein paar Grade tiefer zu sinken schien, so eisig wurde es um Professor McGonagall. Großer Fehler. Er hätte sie niemals vor den Schülern mit Vornamen anreden dürfen. Ganz besonders nicht in diesem Augenblick!

»_Professor_ Lockhart! In. Mein. Büro. _Jetzt!_«

Lockhart zuckte unter den Peitschenhieben der stahlharten Stimme von McGonagall und schrumpfte in seiner Robe zu einem kleinen neonpinkfarbenen Häufchen Elend. Niemand würde den eingebildeten Lackaffen jetzt noch für unschuldig halten, ganz egal, was er zu seiner Verteidigung von sich geben mochte.

McGonagall stampfte, den armen Sündenbock vor sich hertreibend, aus der Großen Halle. Snape folgte mit bemerkenswert leerem, aber immer noch grünem Gesichtsausdruck und wehendem Umhang, und die Mehrzahl der Lehrer schloss sich der Prozession an.

Er und Fred grinsten sich an und stießen unter dem Tisch die geballten Fäuste aneinander. Einen derartigen Erfolg hatten sie sich nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen ausgemalt. Mittlerweile war fast der gesamte Saal in Grün getaucht. Nur ein paar vereinzelte Schüler hatten noch ihren natürlichen Teint, aber George fand, dass es auch ein bisschen viel verlangt gewesen wäre, wirklich jeden erwischen zu wollen.

Sein Blick wanderte wie von selbst zum Ravenclawtisch. Auch dort war der Erfolg umfassend. Viele waren bereits im Aufbruch begriffen, vermutlich um das Ende der Trankwirkung in ihren Schlafsälen hinter den zugezogenen Vorhängen ihrer Himmelbetten abzuwarten. Und natürlich war auch Simon unter den Flüchtenden. Er bemühte sich offensichtlich, nicht zu ihm herzusehen, aber ihre Blicke trafen sich doch, und die Herzchen erblühten in voller Pracht auf ihrem grünen Hintergrund.

George hatte es eigentlich nicht anders erwartet, aber es war trotzdem ein seltsames Gefühl. Die gefühlsreaktive Komponente ihres Trankes war relativ genau abgestimmt. Simon musste also ernsthaft etwas für ihn übrighaben. Etwas, das deutlich über Freundschaft hinausging. Er tat George fast leid, aber vielleicht würde sich Fred mit dieser Demütigung seines neuesten Erzfeindes endlich zufriedengeben und seinen Rachefeldzug aufgeben. Angeblich hatte Simon nach Freds letzter Aktion einen ganzen Tag lang Hermione auf der Krankenstation Gesellschaft geleistet. Das hatte ihr Verhältnis zu den Ravenclaws nicht gerade verbessert, aber Fred war einfach nicht davon abzubringen gewesen. Georges Hinweis, dass sie die Ravenclaws vielleicht noch mal brauchen konnten, hatte wenig Wirkung gezeigt, und als er sich geweigert hatte, bei Freds Rache mitzumachen, hatte dieser seine Rachepläne sogar im Alleingang in Angriff genommen.

Manchmal war es zum Verzweifeln. Wenigstens benahm sich Ginny inzwischen wieder völlig normal, und auch George begann allmählich zu hoffen, dass sich das Problem irgendwie von selbst gelöst hatte.

Er hielt nach seiner kleinen Schwester Ausschau, fand sie aber nicht unter den verbliebenen Erstklässlern. Wahrscheinlich war auch sie auf ihr Zimmer gestürmt, um sich zu verstecken. Dabei wusste doch alle Welt, wie verschossen sie in Harry war. Aber auch das war ein völlig normales Benehmen für eine Elfjährige. Beruhigend normal, fand George.

Fred und Angelina gehörten zu den wenigen Schülern, die geblieben waren und offenbar ihren gegenseitigen rosa-grünen Anblick genossen. Die beiden saßen fast schon aufeinander, während sie sich in die herzchengesprenkelten Gesichter grinsten und miteinander herumturtelten. George hätte fast eifersüchtig werden können, wenn es nicht sein Bruder gewesen wäre, dem Angelina gerade einen Kuss zuhauchte.

Leider hatte er selbst im Moment kein wirklich interessantes Mädchen in Aussicht. Katie war zwar ganz nett, aber keine Angelina. Und sie hatte den großen Fehler, im Moment auch gar nicht da zu sein. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie sonderlich große Herzen auf sein Gesicht gezaubert hätte. Er starrte auf seine Hände und versuchte sich dabei Katie vorzustellen. Die winzigen Herzchen wurden kaum größer. In einem plötzlichen Anfall von Selbstzweifel versuchte er dasselbe mit Simon. Es war praktisch die gleiche, kaum wahrnehmbare Reaktion. Das Ergebnis war beruhigend, gewissermaßen.

Erst am späten Nachmittag desselben Tages fiel es ihm auf, und er bekam mitten im Gespräch mit Katie einen feuerroten Kopf. Warum um Mordreds willen hatte er es überhaupt für nötig befunden, an Simon zu denken und dabei wie ein Hornochse auf seine grünen Hände zu starren?

* * *


	15. Pone Supercilia

Luge poenam, culpam plange,  
motus fraena, factum frange,  
pone supercilia.

Mentis rector et auriga  
mentem rege, fluxus riga,  
ne fluant in devia.

_(Omnis Mundi Creatura__ – Alanus ab Insulis, ascr.)_

Beklage die Strafe, die Schuld beweine!  
Zügle die Regung, die Handlung unterbrich!  
Leg den Hochmut ab!

Oh Leiter und Lenker des Verstandes,  
Führe den Geist, leite den Strom der Gedanken,  
Auf dass sie nicht vom rechten Weg abkommen!

_(All Geschöpf auf dieser Erde – Alain de Lille zugeschrieben)_

* * *

**1****5. Pone Supercilia  
**(Omnis Mundi Creatura – Violet)

* * *

Luna rannte. Irgendjemand – oder irgendetwas – verfolgte sie. Sie wusste nicht genau, was es war. Sie wusste nur, dass sie entkommen musste. Ihre Beine und Füße taten weh, und sie hatte Seitenstechen, aber sie rannte weiter. Die Korridore waren leer und verlassen. Keine Porträts an den nackten Steinwänden, die sie um Hilfe hätte bitten können, keine Geister weit und breit. Ganz Hogwarts schien verlassen. Sie war allein mit ihrem Verfolger.

Als sie am Punkt völliger Erschöpfung angekommen war, als sie einfach nicht mehr weiterkonnte, blieb sie schweratmend stehen und drehte sich um. Der Korridor hinter ihr war leer. Mit klopfendem Herzen, aber erleichtert lehnte sie sich an die kalte Steinwand. Vielleicht schaffte sie es jetzt endlich, aus diesem Alptraum aufzuwachen. Sie stand kurz davor, ihre Augen zu öffnen, fühlte schon das langsame Auftauchen aus dem Schlaf, als ein Schatten am Ende des Korridors erschien. Gleichzeitig gab die Wand, an der sie gelehnt hatte, nach und verschluckte sie. Luna fiel rückwärts in einen dunklen Raum. Sie konnte nicht viel von ihrer Umgebung erkennen. Das einzig Licht kam von der Öffnung, durch die sie gerade hereingestolpert war. Ansonsten war alles schemenhaft und schwarz. Jeder Gedanke ans Aufwachen war wieder vergessen.

Sie flüchtete in eine besonders dunkle Ecke des Raums. Was auch immer sich dort befinden sollte, es war auf jeden Fall nicht so furchteinflößend wie ihr Verfolger. Sie kauerte sich auf den Boden und sah ängstlich zur Öffnung in der Wand. Ihr Herz raste, und ihr Bauch krampfte sich zusammen, während sie darauf wartete, dass ihr Verfolger sich zeigte. Sie wusste, er würde kommen.

Zuerst war es nur ein Schatten. Als würde die Gestalt ihres Peinigers von hinten angestrahlt, fiel das nachtschwarze Gebilde in den Raum. Noch war von ihm selbst nichts zu sehen, aber sein Schatten schien zu wachsen und zu wachsen, bis er mit der herrschenden Dunkelheit verschmolz und den Raum zur Gänze ausfüllte. Dann erst tauchte ihr Verfolger vor dem hellen Hintergrund der Wandöffnung auf. Die Umrisse der kleinen Gestalt erkannte sie sofort.

»Ginny?« Sie blinzelte ungläubig ins Licht.

»Hallo, Luna«, sagte die Gestalt, aber es war nicht Ginnys Stimme, mit der sie sprach. Und dann lachte sie. Es war ein gemeines Lachen. Endlich erinnerte sich Luna wieder daran, dass sie nur träumte. Verzweifelt bemühte sie sich, die Augen aufzuschlagen. Als Ginny durch die Öffnung trat und alles im Raum schwarz wurde, gelang es ihr endlich.

Halbaufgerichtet starrte sie in die Dunkelheit. Ihr Herz schlug immer noch wie wild, und sie hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Wenigstens hatte sie nicht im Schlaf geschrien. Zumindest war aus den anderen Betten nichts zu hören, also hatte sie wohl niemanden aufgeweckt. Eigentlich hatte Luna genug Erfahrungen mit Alpträumen, und sie hatte schon sehr viel schlimmere ausgehalten, aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich mitgenommener als sonst.

Sie tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab und sorgte für Licht. Erst dann ließ sich wieder ins Bett zurücksinken und starrte zum Baldachin des Bettvorhangs hinauf. Der Traum war fast so schlimm gewesen, wie ihre prophetischen Träume früher. Aber es hatte sich doch ganz anders angefühlt. Weniger real, weniger bedrohlich. Auch so unangenehm genug, aber kein Vergleich mit früher. Es wäre wohl auch zu viel verlangt gewesen, für immer von jeder Art von bösen Träumen verschont zu bleiben, versuchte sich Luna einzureden. Schließlich hatten auch ganz normale Leute Alpträume und mussten damit leben.

Sie beruhigte sich trotzdem nur langsam. Immer noch fühlte sich leicht unwohl. Um sie herum waren nur die gedämpften Geräusche der schlafenden Mädchen in den Nachbarbetten zu hören. Fast wünschte sie sich, sie hätte doch aufgeschrien, dann wäre vielleicht jemand aufgewacht. Sie hätte im Moment am liebsten irgendetwas in die Stille der Nacht hineingesagt, nur um sich selbst sprechen zu hören.

Sie seufzte und nahm ihren Zauberstab, um das Licht wieder auszumachen. Sie hätte dann fast doch noch geschrien, als sie das klebrige warme Blut fühlte. Aber es war bestimmt schon ziemlich spät, und die anderen Mädchen wären vielleicht nicht begeistert gewesen. So steckte sie sich den Zauberstab hinters Ohr und machte sich allein auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel, natürlich nicht ohne ihre Phiole. Madam Pomfrey war bestimmt daran gewöhnt, nachts aufgeweckt zu werden. Und später … hmm, vielleicht war ja doch noch jemand wach, dachte sie und grinste in sich hinein. Als sie den Krankenflügel erreichte, hatte sie vergessen, worum es in ihrem Alptraum gegangen war.

* * *

Anthony wusste nicht, was ihn aufgeweckt hatte. Er meinte Stimmen zu hören, war sich aber zuerst nicht sicher, ob es nicht die Nachwirkungen eines Traums waren.

»… das weg. Das ist ja ekelhaft!«

Darauf folgte ein Kichern, das er nur zu gut kannte. Es schien vom Nebenbett her zu kommen, aber eigentlich konnte das nicht sein. Er lauschte angestrengt. Und es war tatsächlich Lunas Stimme, die er etwas sagen hörte, wenn er auch kein Wort verstand. Was hatte Luna mitten in der Nacht in _ihrem_ Schlafsaal zu suchen?

Er zog seinen Vorhang ein Stück zur Seite, und sofort wurden die Stimmen deutlicher. Sie kamen vom Bett neben seinem. Aus Simons Bett. Was tat Luna in Simons Bett? Um diese Zeit noch dazu?

Anthony stand leise auf und schlich sich hinüber. Unter den zugezogenen Vorhängen drang ein schwacher Lichtschein hervor, genug, um die Position des Bettes und den Weg dorthin zu beleuchten.

»… machst du da? George nachspionieren?«, hörte er diesmal eindeutig Lunas Stimme fragen.

Von Simon kam nur ein Schnauben als Antwort. Und dann: »Hör mal, warum gehst du nicht einfach wieder ins Bett? In dein eigenes! Oder belästigst jemand anderen? Ich bin sicher, die Mädchen werden ganz begeistert von deinen Neuigkeiten sein.«

»Hmm…«, machte Luna, und Anthony konnte sich ihr Gesicht dabei vorstellen. »Keine Lust!«, verkündete sie dann fröhlich. »Mit dir ist es viel lustiger. Noch 'nen Schokofrosch?«

Anthony hörte Simon zwar nicht antworten, aber im Bett bewegte sich etwas, und gleich darauf raschelte leise Papier, als würde gerade ein Schokofrosch ausgewickelt. An diesem Punkt hätte er sich beinahe zu erkennen gegeben, aber Luna redete wieder.

»Hast du ihn eigentlich schon mal geküsst? Oder ihm wenigstens gesagt, dass du ihn magst?«

Anthony glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Er musste sich einfach verhört haben!

»Erstens nein, zweitens weiß er das, drittens ist das meine Angelegenheit und geht dich überhaupt nichts an!«

Nun war zwar sein Glaube an sein Hörvermögen wiederhergestellt, dafür begann Anthony nun, an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln. Das konnte doch unmöglich …

»Woher soll er's wissen, wenn du nichts zu ihm gesagt hast?«, fragte Luna neugierig. »Kann er Gedanken lesen?« Es hörte sich so an, als würde sie diese Möglichkeit ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen.

»Und woher weißt du davon, wenn du nicht Gedanken lesen kannst?«, kam die bissige Gegenfrage von Simon. »Er weiß es! Punkt! Und mir reicht's jetzt. Themawechsel!«

Anthony bezweifelt, dass das helfen würde. Wenn es so einfach gewesen wäre, Luna abzuschütteln, dann hätte das ja jeder gekonnt.

»Soll _ich_ ihn mal fragen?«, kam Lunas Vorschlag, als hätte sie Simon gar nicht gehört. »Es ist vielleicht einfacher, wenn –«

»Untersteh dich!«, zischte Simon zurück. »Ich schwör' dir, wenn ich dich auch nur in der Nähe von George seh', zieh ich dir das Fell über die Ohren!«

George Weasley?! Das konnte nicht sein! Aber es erklärte natürlich einiges. Die Anspielungen. Das Geflüster, die Heimlichtuerei zwischen Simon und Luna. Warum sie sich wieder mit der Wieselbrut eingelassen hatten. Wie Schuppen fiel es ihm von den Augen. Er hätte es längst merken müssen, aber er hatte bisher genug mit seinen eigenen Sorgen zu tun gehabt. Anthony hielt es nicht mehr auf seinem Lauschposten. Er riss die Vorhänge von Simons Bett auf und steckte seinen Kopf durch die Lücke.

»George _Weasley_?!«, rief er empört.

Luna saß im Schneidersitz am Fußende des Betts, während Simon an das Kopfteil gelehnt war und diese magische Karte auf dem Schoß liegen hatte. Zwischen ihnen eine halbleere Schachtel Schokofrösche, dem Anthony im Moment aber keine Beachtung schenkte.

»Hi, Anthony«, hieß ihn Luna strahlend willkommen und hielt ihm die Schachtel hin. »Schokofrosch?«

Aber Anthony starrte nur auf Simon. Der schuldbewusste Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht sprach Bände. Also war es wahr. Natürlich war es wahr! Es erklärte so einiges. Anthony wusste nicht, worüber er mehr empört sein sollte. Dass Simon und eines der Wiesel … oder dass er kein Wort gesagt … und Luna hatte es auch nicht für nötig befunden hatte …!

Mit anklagendem Blick schnauzte er die beiden an: »Wann hatten die Herrschaften denn vor, Terry und mich über diese unwesentliche Kleinigkeit zu informieren?«

»Terry weiß es längst«, erklang plötzlich Terrys Stimme hinter Anthony. »Schokofrösche! Warum habt ihr mich nicht geweckt?«

Terry drängte sich an Anthony vorbei und kletterte auf Simons Bett, wo er sich neben Luna niederließ und sich einen Schokofrosch aus der Schachtel angelte.

»Könnt ihr eure Orgien nicht woanders feiern?«, meldete sich eine verschlafene Stimme aus einem der Nachbarbetten. »Ein paar von uns versuchen hier zu schlafen!«

»Halt's Maul, Kevin!«, rief Terry zurück; ein Ruf, der auch nacheinander aus mehreren anderen Betten ertönte und wie ein Echo durch den Raum wanderte. Es war ein alter Schlafsaalwitz, dem Anthony im Moment aber nichts abgewinnen konnte.

»Jetzt komm schon rein!«, forderte Terry ihn auf.

Anthony hatte gute Lust, sich zu weigern. Anscheinend war er nur von Lügnern und Verrätern umgeben. Wenn sogar Terry Bescheid gewusst hatte … Außerdem war das Fußende des Bettes jetzt von Terry und Luna besetzt, und nur noch neben Simon war Platz, wenn er sich nicht in die Mitte setzen wollte. Und das wäre doch mehr als peinlich gewesen. Am Schluss hätte Simon noch geglaubt, er würde sich nur deshalb nicht neben ihn setzen, weil er etwas gegen seine … Moment! Er _hatte_ etwas dagegen!

»George, das Wiesel?!«, zischte er Simon an, während dieser für ihn Platz machte, als er ins Bett stieg. »Bist du von –«

»Schhh«, machte Terry und zog die Vorhänge hinter Anthony wieder zu. »Hat jemand 'nen Zauberstab?«

Schließlich war es Luna, die einen Silencio-Zauber auf die Vorhänge legte.

»George, das Wiesel?«, wiederholte Anthony seine Frage. Seine Anschuldigung, wenn man es genau nahm. »Warum um Merlins willen ausgerechnet ein Weasley? Hast du schon vergessen, wie sie dich zugerichtet haben? Die rosa Haare, das graue Gesicht, der … Pavianarsch?«

Simon hatte die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte scheinbar auf die Karte in seinem Schoß. »Das war Fred«, gab er kleinlaut zur Antwort. Es kam Anthony fast so vor, als würde er gleich anfangen zu schmollen.

»Und warum nicht George?«, verteidigte Simon schließlich seine absurde Geschmacksverirrung und warf Anthony einen feindseligen Seitenblick zu, sah aber gleich wieder weg.

»Weil …« Anthony sucht nach Worten. Schließlich begann er an den Fingern abzuzählen: »Wir reden hier von George _Weasley_. Einem Giftzwerg. Hässlich wie 'ne mondlose Nacht. Rothaarig. Mehr Sommersprossen als Gesicht im Gesicht. Er ist ein Gryffindor, und Gryffindors sind zu dumm, um ohne Hilfe geradeaus zu gehen. Er ist sogar noch kleiner als ich! Und es gibt noch jemanden, der genauso aussieht wie er, also ist er doppelt hässlich. Er ist nervig. Er und sein Bruder halten sich für witzig. Er hat keine Erziehung, kein Benehmen, ist vulgär, ein Lügner und Betrüger. Du erinnerst dich doch noch an die angeblichen Schutztalismane, die sie nach dem ersten Angriff verkauft haben, oder?« Anthony waren schon längst die Finger zum Aufzählen der Fehler der Wieselbrut ausgegangen. »Und außerdem sind sie extrem schlecht angezogen. Lauter geflickte Sachen. Kein Stil. Und sie sind arm. Das eine hat vielleicht mit dem anderen zu tun, zugestanden, aber außerdem hängen sie noch dauern mit den Mädchen von ihrer Quidditchmannschaft herum. Geht nicht eines der Doppelwiesel sogar mit Angelina Johnson?«

Anthony kam sich ziemlich seltsam vor, als ihn die drei anderen sprachlos anstarrten, als hätte er sich vor ihren Augen in ein schwarzes Einhornfohlen verwandelt.

»Was?«, fragte er in die Runde. »Hab' ich etwa nicht recht?«

»Da hat sich ja jemand ziemlich viele Gedanken über die ›Wieselbrut‹ gemacht«, bemerkt Terry scheinbar leichthin und wandte sich dann an Simon. »Ich glaub', du passt besser gut auf ›deinen‹ George auf. Die Konkurrenz steht schon in den Startlöchern.«

Anthony begriff erst, was Terry ihm da unterstellen wollte, als Luna zu kichern begann. Er hätte Terry erwürgen können. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Lächelnd.

»Und Anthony hat auch mehr zu bieten als du«, fuhr Terry fort, wobei man ihm ansah, dass es ihm immer schwerer fiel, selbst ernst zu bleiben. »Er sieht besser aus als du«, begann er an den Fingern abzuzählen, und Anthony kam sich zunehmend verarscht vor, »ist außerdem viel reicher als du, kann ihnen also auch die besseren Geschenke kaufen, und der Altersunterschied fällt in ein paar Jahren auch nicht mehr …«

Terrys unterdrücktes Glucksen verwandelte sich in offenes Gelächter, als er an dieser Stelle angekommen war. Das Kissen, das ihn gleich darauf mit aller Wucht, die Anthony aufzubringen imstande war, am Kopf traf, konnte sein Lachen auch nicht stoppen. Luna kugelte sich unterdessen auf dem Bett, und Terry schien nur noch die Möglichkeit zu sehen, seinen Anfall durch Bisse in das hingeschleuderte Kissen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Anthony konnte nichts Witziges an diesen lächerlichen Unterstellungen finden. Wenigstens Simon blieb ernst und beteiligte sich nicht an diesem unmotivierten Heiterkeitsausbruch.

»Also, warum ausgerechnet George?«, fragte Anthony noch einmal. »Na gut, wenn du eben … äh, wenn es unbedingt … also wenn es schon kein Mädchen sein soll, meinetwegen. Jeder, wie er mag. Aber es muss doch jemand Besseren geben. Scheiße, alles ist besser als ein Weasley!«

Als Antwort kam nur ein Achselzucken, und Anthony hätte Simon am liebsten geschüttelt. Warum machte er den Mund nicht auf?

»›Alles ist besser als ein Weasley!‹«, setzte Terry zu einer neuen missglückten Parodie an. »Lockhart, Hagrid, Filch, Dumbledore, Flitwick, der Krake im See …«, zählte er an den Fingern ab. Anthony strafte die beiden albernen Witzfiguren und die Heiterkeitsausbrüche am Fußende des Bettes mit Missachtung.

»Bulstrode ist auch alles andere als eine Schönheit!«, erwiderte Simon schließlich ziemlich giftig.

Das war endlich ein Argument, mit dem sich etwas anfangen ließ. Anthony erinnerte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig daran, dass es vielleicht kein guter Einfall war, Millicents Vorzüge wieder an den Fingern aufzuzählen. Er beschränkte sich darauf, in ruhigem und vernünftigem Tonfall auf diese hinzuweisen.

»Millicent kommt aus einer guten Familie. Sie ist nett, höflich und gebildet. Außerdem ist sie ein Halbblut wie ich und kommt trotzdem in Slytherin zurecht, wo's immer noch ein paar Idioten gibt, die das für eine Zumutung halten. Sie ist vielleicht nicht gerade 'ne Schönheit, aber hässlich ist sie auch nicht. Jedenfalls hat sie Charakter, ist ein guter Kumpel, benimmt sich nicht dauernd wie eine alberne Gans, und sie tanzt trotzdem besser, als die meisten anderen Mädchen unseres Jahrgangs. Natürlich ist es noch zu früh, um über eine Verlobung ernsthaft nachzudenken, aber …«

Anthony verstummte, als er schon wieder im Zentrum sprachloser Blicke stand. Diesmal machten zwar nur Terry und Simon große Augen, aber es reicht auch so.

»Verlobung?«, fragte Simon ungläubig. »Du bist dreizehn!«

Terry starrte ihn ebenfalls an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Dieses Mal schien Luna die Einzige zu sein, die sich einigermaßen normal verhielt. Was schon beinahe ein Widerspruch in sich selbst war.

»Was hat mein Alter damit zu tun?«, fragte Anthony und lächelte überlegen. Für einen Moment hatte er tatsächlich vergessen, dass er es bei Simon und Terry mit Muggelstämmigen zu tun hatte, die keine Ahnung von Leben in der Zaubererwelt hatten.

»Wie gesagt, Millicent stammt aus einer guten Familie, ist selbst halbblütig und vielleicht nicht abgeneigt, bei den Goldsteins einzuheiraten. Außerdem ist die Auswahl ja nicht gerade groß.«

Die beiden schienen immer noch nicht begriffen zu haben.

»Euch ist aber schon klar, dass wir auf der einzigen Zaubererschule im gesamten Land sind?«, fragte er herablassend. »Wir sind die nächste Zauberergeneration. Und zwar die komplette. Die paar Schüler in jedem Jahrgang sind der Jahrgang. Es gibt keine anderen Zauberer oder Hexen, die sich irgendwo verstecken und nur darauf warten, aus ihren Löchern zu kommen. Hogwarts _ist_ die Zaubererschaft, noch mehr als das Ministerium oder das Wizengamot. Wenn ihr keine Muggel heiraten wollt …« und mit einem Seitenblick auf Simon fügte er hinzu: »… oder mit einem zusammenleben wollt, dann werdet ihr euch auch hier umsehen müssen. Was jetzt mit uns nach Hogwarts geht, ist alles, was an Hexen und Zauberern in unserem Alter da ist.«

Allmählich schien es den beiden zu dämmern, was er meinte.

»Natürlich ist es noch zu früh, um ernsthaft an eine dauerhafte Verbindung zu denken, aber irgendein Mädchen aus diesem oder dem letzten oder dem nächsten Jahrgang wird wohl die nächste Mrs. Goldstein werden. Es gibt zwar auch in anderen Ländern Zaubererschulen, aber da läuft's bestimmt nicht viel anders. Und wie oft seid ihr schon einer ledigen Hexe aus dem Ausland begegnet? Dacht' ich mir.«

»Luna hat bestimmt auch schon ein paarmal über mögliche Kandidaten nachgedacht«, fügte er hinterhältigerweise noch hinzu, als das Schweigen anhielt.

Die Augen von Terry und Simon, die ihn bisher starr fixiert hatten, ruckten nun zu Luna, die gerade dabei war, einem Schokofrosch den Kopf abzubeißen.

»Hmm, vielleicht«, meinte Luna nur und grinste Terry und Simon schelmisch an. »Aber noch nicht oft.«

Anthony glaubte ihr sofort. Sie hatte auch wesentlich mehr Auswahl als er. Als Erbe der Goldsteins konnte er es sich politisch nicht leisten, eine Muggelstämmige oder auch nur ein Halbblut aus einer weniger angesehenen Familie zu heiraten. Nicht, nachdem er selbst schon ein Halbblut war. Selbst wenn sich die Situation in Britannien anders dargestellt hätte, im Rest der Welt gab es – mit wenigen Ausnahmen – genauso viele Puristen wie hier. Und bei den vielen internationalen Geschäftskontakten, die das Familienunternehmen hatte, war es nicht opportun, diese Ressentiments als albern abzutun und zu ignorieren. Insgesamt gab es weniger als ein Dutzend Mädchen in seinem Alter, die überhaupt geeignet waren. Und von denen war ihm Milli immer noch am liebsten. Sie war wirklich ein guter Kumpel und man konnte Spaß mit ihr haben. Das ließ sich nicht über viele Mädchen sagen. Aber es hatte trotzdem noch ein paar Jahre Zeit, bis er sich wirklich ernsthaft Gedanken über eine Verlobung machen würde.

Simon und Terry schienen immer noch ziemlich entgeistert, und er grinste sie an. »Es hat schon noch ein bisschen Zeit«, gestand er schließlich, als er sich genug über die beiden und ihre Leichtgläubigkeit amüsiert hatte. »Aber Hogwarts war immer mindestens genauso ein Heiratsmarkt wie 'ne Schule. Wo soll man sich sonst auch kennenlernen?«

»Ein Dorf«, meinte Simon plötzlich, als wäre ihm gerade ein Licht aufgegangen. »Wie in einem Dorf. Einem Dorf auf 'ner einsamen Insel.«

Damit war Anthony nun gar nicht einverstanden. »Wie eine eigene kleine Stadt!«, korrigierte er. »Die Zaubererwelt ist doch kein Dorf! Außerdem spült es regelmäßig ein paar Muggelstämmige an den Strand.«

»Dann eben eine Kleinstadt«, meinte Simon wegwerfend. »Läuft doch aufs Gleiche hinaus.«

Anthony ließ sich einen Schokofrosch in den Mund hüpfen. Seine Laune war inzwischen wieder erheblich besser. Das sollte Terry und Simon eine Lehre sein, ihm so wichtige Dinge wie –

Er hätte sich beinahe an seinem Schokofrosch verschluckt, als ihm ein schrecklicher Gedanke kam. Ein höchst beunruhigender noch dazu. Schlimmer noch als die Vorstellung, dass jemand auf einen Weasley stehen könnte. Er würgte mit Mühe den Schokofrosch hinunter.

»Du hast mit uns zusammen geduscht!«, stellte er Simon dann zur Rede. »Das ist ja so, als würden wir mit den Mädchen duschen!« Grauenhaft! Simon hatte ihn – sie alle! – schon nackt gesehen, und keiner hatte etwas geahnt. Außer Terry, diesem kleinen Verräter!

Natürlich begann Luna wieder albern zu kichern – man konnte es auch übertreiben, fand Anthony –, aber auch Simon grinste. Zum ersten Mal heute Nacht.

»Ist eher so, als würdest du mit den Erstklässlerinnen duschen, wenn wir schon hinkende Vergleiche anstellen wollen. Außerdem, Anthony, wer in deinem Alter schon ans Heiraten denkt, sollte nicht so prüde sein.«

Und dann beugte er sich zu Anthonys Entsetzen zu ihm herüber und hauchte ihm ins Ohr: »Und ich steh nicht auf Schwarzhaarige, mach dir also keine Sorgen. Übrigens, wenn wir schon dabei sind: Du bist zu knochig.«

»Ich bin nicht ›knochig‹!«, protestierte Anthony in berechtigter Empörung. »Ich bin großgewachsen und schlank!«

Dass ihn daraufhin alle drei auslachten, war eine Frechheit sondergleichen. Zur Strafe nahm er sich den letzten Schokofrosch. Knochig! Was denn sonst noch? Nun, dass Simon an einer erheblich gestörten Wahrnehmung litt, konnte man schon ja daran ablesen, dass er beim Anblick eines Weasleys den Brechreiz unterdrücken konnte. Und das sagte er Simon dann auch. Allerdings fiel sein Blick dabei auf die kleine Phiole mit rötlich-brauner Flüssigkeit, die sich Luna um den Hals gehängt hatte, und er verspürte selbst eine leichte Übelkeit aufkommen. Er zog unwillkürlich die Beine an und war mit einem Mal fast froh, dass er neben Simon und nicht neben Luna saß.

Luna musste seine Blicke bemerkt haben, denn sie hielt jetzt stolz die Phiole vor sich. Terry, der arme ahnungslose Tropf, nahm sie auch noch in die Hand und sah sie sich neugierig an.

»Was ist das?«, fragte Terry sie in aller Unschuld. »Und was ist das für Zeug, das da herumschwimmt?«

Als Luna es ihm sagte, ließ Terry die Phiole los, als hätte er sich die Finger verbrannt.

»Igitt! Luna!«, schrie er panisch und rückte von Luna ab, bis er am äußersten Bettrand angekommen war. »Nimm das weg! Das ist ja widerlich!«

Jetzt war es an ihm und Simon, die beiden anderen auszulachen, auch wenn Anthony Terrys Reaktion gut verstehen konnte. Simon lachte am lautesten, was vielleicht verständlich war. Schließlich war das der einzige Vorteil, den George das Wiesel für sich in Anspruch nehmen konnte. Wenn ihm Anthony sonst auch so ziemlich alles zutraute: George würde niemals seine Tage bekommen.

* * *

Terry zerrte das letzte Exemplar seiner Alraunen aus dem zu eng gewordenen Topf. Die _Mandragora clamosa_ machte ihrem Namen bestimmt alle Ehre. Er konnte die Schreie zwar nicht hören, aber der »Mund« der Alraune war weitaufgerissen, und die »Ärmchen« der Wurzel schlugen wild um sich, als sie aus der Erde gezogen wurden. Zumindest bei diesem Exemplar war es mit der Menschenähnlichkeit nicht viel her. Er hatte jedenfalls noch nie einen Menschen mit vier Armen und drei Beinen gesehen.

Wenigstens waren die Alraunen nicht mehr so wild wie bei den ersten Umtopfungen. Diese hier schien sogar eingesehen zu haben, dass ihm die Schreie nichts anhaben konnten, denn sie schloss ihre seltsame Mundöffnung wieder, als er sie über den neuen Topf hob.

Die drei Wurzelbeinchen gruben sich von selbst ein Stück in die frische Erde auf dem Topfboden. Terry schaufelte einfach immer weiter neues Substrat nach und überließ es – wie schon die drei Male zuvor – der Alraune, sich darin einzugraben und häuslich einzurichten. So dauerte es nur wenige Minuten, bis die Wurzel wieder völlig von Erde bedeckt war. Die fast ausgewachsenen Alraunen benahmen sich wirklich wesentlich vernünftiger. Die jungen hatte man fast in die neuen Töpfe zwingen müssen. Zum Schluss drückte er die Pflanze nur noch fest, legte ein paar Schaufeln Erde nach und stellte den Topf dann zur Seite. Angießen, fertig.

Erst jetzt sah er sich nach den anderen um. Anscheinend war er einer der Ersten, die fertig waren. Auf der anderen Seite des Gewächshauses schien Daphne Greengrass auch schon so weit zu sein, der Rest kämpfte noch. Die völlige Stille, in der sich alles abspielte, war merkwürdig. Er sah, wie Professor Sprout ihn bemerkte und auf ihn zukam.

Sie sah sich die vier umgetopften Alraunen ganz genau an, lächelte ihm dann zu und zeigte zehn Finger. »Danke sehr, Professor Sprout«, formte er mit dem Mund. Hören konnte sie ihn sowieso nicht, aber irgendwie musste er ihr ja zeigen, dass er sie verstanden hatte. Und zehn Punkte wollte er nicht annehmen, ohne sich zu bedanken, auch wenn Professor Sprout eigentlich nie knausrig mit Hauspunkten war.

Sie lächelte, sah sich dann um und berührte ihn kurz an der Schulter, bevor sie auf Lisa zeigte. Diese war anscheinend immer noch mit ihrem zweiten Topf beschäftigt. Er nickte Professor Sprout zu, dass er verstanden hätte, und machte sich auf den Weg zu Lisas Arbeitstisch. Er tippte ihr auf die Schulter, was sie erschrocken herumfahren ließ. Als sie ihn erkannte, lächelte sie ihn allerdings dankbar an.

Er merkte schnell, was sie falsch machte. Sie hielt die Alraune viel zu weit oben. Vielleicht hatte sie Angst, dass die dünnen Ärmchen der Wurzel sie sonst erwischen könnten, aber dadurch gab sie der Pflanze auch viel zu viel Bewegungsfreiheit. Und dieses Exemplar nutzte sie, um sich zu winden und hin und her zu wackeln, was das Eintopfen beinahe unmöglich machte. Diese Wurzel sah auch noch ziemlich jung aus und hatte noch die roten Flecken, die Professor Sprout scherzhaft »Pubertätsakne« nannte.

Terry packte mit festem Griff die _Mandragora clamosa _unter der Stelle, an der Lisa sie hielt, und versenkte sie in ihrem neuen Topf. Lisa begann Erde nachzuschaufeln, und innerhalb kürzester Zeit war auch diese Alraune versorgt. Die zwei übrigen Pflanzen waren wieder friedlicher. Terry topfte eine um, während Lisa sich um die andere kümmerte und diesmal alles richtig machte. Sie wurden fast gleichzeitig mit dem Rest der Schüler fertig.

Professor Sprout prüfte noch einmal alle Töpfe, bevor sie ihnen das Zeichen zum Absetzen der verzauberten Ohrenschützer gab.

»Ausgezeichnete Arbeit, Zweitklässler!«, verkündete Professor Sprout, und nach der langen Zeit in völliger Stille klang ihre Stimme unnatürlich laut. »Wir werden schon bald die ersten ausgewachsenen Alraunen ernten können. Spätestens wenn sie zueinander in die Töpfe kriechen wollen, wissen wir, dass sie reif genug sind!« Bei den letzten Worten zwinkerte sie bedeutungsvoll.

Terry lachte pflichtschuldigst, wie auch der Großteil der versammelten Ravenclaws und Slytherins. So gutmütig Professor Sprout auch war, ihre Witze waren alles andere als Kracher. Letzens hatte sie in verschwörerischem Ton sogar behauptet, dass die Alraunen eine wilde Party gefeiert hätten und sie nun die Überreste beseitigen müsse. Nur weil ein paar zu schnell gewachsen waren, ein bisschen Erde aus ihren Töpfen geworfen und sich bereits halbwegs freigelegt hatten. Man hatte ihre gedämpften Schreie schon außerhalb des Gewächshauses hören können, und es hatte sich überhaupt nicht nach einer Party angehört. Mehr nach Migräne. Terry hätte es gar nicht gewundert, wenn ein paar naive Gryffindors oder Hufflepuffs die Geschichten und komischen Metaphern ihrer Kräuterkundelehrerin für bare Münze genommen und wirklich geglaubt hätten, dass Alraunen tatsächlich Pickel bekamen, wilde Partys feierten und zu Fortpflanzungszwecken in gemeinsame Töpfe hüpften. Auch wenn es nicht sehr nett war, musste er bei dieser Vorstellung mehr grinsen als über Professor Sprouts zotige Bemerkung vorhin.

Zum Glück verzichtete sie auf weitere Scherze und ließ sie früher gehen, weil sie so gut gearbeitet hatten. Das war immer willkommen, besonders nach Kräuterkunde, wenn man verschwitzt und dreckig war. Wenn er schnell war, konnte er vielleicht noch vor dem Mittagessen duschen, überlegte sich Terry und beeilte sich entsprechend. Daher war es reiner Zufall, dass er im letzten Augenblick über die seltsame Prozession im Gras hinwegspringen konnte, anstatt sie totzutreten. Er drehte sich um, suchte die krabbelnde Linie, und als er sie wiedergefunden hatte, ging er in die Hocke, um sich die Sache genauer anzusehen.

Die meisten Schüler hatten es ebenfalls eilig, zum Schloss zu kommen, und schenkten ihm keine Beachtung. Er sah erst wieder von der kleinen Prozession hoch, als ein Schatten auf sie fiel. Um ihn herum standen Luna, Simon, Anthony, Su, Stephen und Lisa.

»Was machst du da?«, wollte Su wissen.

Terry deutete auf die krabbelnde Linie im Gras. »Habt ihr so was schon mal gesehen?«

Alle drängten sich um die Tierchen. Terry befürchtete schon, dass sie doch noch ein frühzeitiges Ende unter einer Fußsohle finden würden, weshalb er die Arme schützend um den Prozessionspfad legte und so die Füße der Umstehenden fernzuhalten versuchte.

»Spinnen?«, fragte Anthony verwundert, aber es war ausgerechnet Luna, die ihre Hand in den Weg der Prozession legte. Nicht nur das, sie begann auch die Spinnen laut zu zählen, während diese unbeirrt über ihre Handfläche kletterten.

Terry hatte ja eigentlich nichts gegen Spinnen, aber schon der bloße Gedanke, wie sich all die haarigen Beinchen auf der Haut anfühlen mochten, jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Bei neun hörte Luna mit dem Zählen auf. Terry hätte mindestens zwölf geschätzt. Das Gewimmel der vielen Beine im Gras hatte ihn wohl getäuscht.

»So was machen Spinnen nicht!«, stellte Stephen im Brustton der Überzeugung – und völliger Verkennung der Realität – fest. »Spinnen sind doch keine Ameisen.«

»Da sind noch mehr!«, rief Lisa, und sie liefen alle zu ihr. Tatsächlich war auch ein paar Meter weiter eine kleine Parade von achtbeinigen Krabblern unterwegs, allerdings höchstens fünf oder sechs.

Sie suchten noch eine Weile das Gras ab, fanden aber keine weiteren Spinnenprozessionen. Schließlich versammelten sie sich wieder um die erste Linie, die inzwischen schon ein ganzes Stück im kurzen Gras vorangekommen war.

»Vielleicht ist es irgendein Paarungsritual? Immerhin ist Frühling«, schlug Stephen vorsichtig vor.

»Schwachsinn!«, »Trottel!«, »Du spinnst doch!«, »Idiotische Idee!«, hagelte es prompt von verschiedenen Seiten auf ihn ein. Terry war froh, dass er den Mund gehalten hatte. Auch er hatte zuerst an eine Wanderung zu Paarungszwecken gedacht. Wie bei Fröschen. Aber wohin sollten Spinnen wandern? Warum wanderten sie überhaupt?

»Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher«, begann jetzt Lisa, »aber ich glaube, ich hab' irgendwas über Spinnen und Basilisken gelesen. Vielleicht fliehen sie vom Schlossgelände?«

»Warum sollten ausgerechnet Spinnen vor Basilisken Angst haben?«, fragte Simon zweifelnd. »Und so kleine noch dazu?«

Aber diesmal bekam der Vorschlag Unterstützung von unerwarteter Seite. »Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich auch so was gelesen habe«, widersprach Anthony. »›Der Basilisk ist der Spinne Feind‹, oder so ähnlich. Ich hab's eigentlich für ein verunglücktes Wortspiel gehalten. Aber warum verschwinden sie jetzt erst?«

Nun starrten sie alle stumm auf die davonkrabbelnde Prozession. Es hatte seit Monaten keinen Angriff mehr gegeben, und Terry hatte gehofft, dass der Spuk endlich vorbei wäre und man die ganze Angelegenheit vergessen könnte, wenn erst einmal die Versteinerten wiederhergestellt waren.

»Sie bewegen sich auf den Wald zu«, stellte er fest, nachdem er den bisherigen Prozessionspfad der Spinnen abgeschätzt hatte.

»Weg vom Schloss trifft's wohl eher«, meinte Stephen düster, und wieder setzte Schweigen ein.

»Wir sollten nachsehen, was die Spinnen im Wald machen«, sagte Anthony nach einer Weile.

»Nein! Sollten wir nicht!«, kam es von Simon, und auch Lisa gab der Vermutung Ausdruck, dass Anthony wohl nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank habe.

»Ihr habt euch wohl zu viel mit den Weasley-Zwillingen rumgetrieben«, schlug Stephen in dieselbe Kerbe. »Die gehen auch im Wald ein und aus, wie's ihnen gerade passt. Bis sie mal 'nem Werwolf über den Weg laufen. Dann gibt's rohe Wiesel als Mitternachtsimbiss.«

Letzteres Argument war äußerst kontraproduktiv, befürchtete Terry. Für Anthony war der Vergleich mit den Weasley-Zwillingen bestimmt ein größerer Anreiz als alles andere. Was die »Wieselbrut« schaffte, das konnten sie schon lange; wenigstens schien das neuerdings Anthonys Motto zu sein. Schon seit sie eine Kopie dieser magischen Karte hatten. Und dass er das mit Simon und George herausgefunden hatte, hatte die Sache nur verschlimmert.

»Ich geh' jetzt zum Mittagessen«, sagte er schnell und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss, ohne die weitere Diskussion abzuwarten. Wahrscheinlich war es sowieso zu spät, um vorher noch zu duschen. Terrys einzige Hoffnung war, dass Simon auch nicht besonders begeistert von einer Wanderung im Verbotenen Wald gewesen war. Aber Anthony konnte extrem stur sein, wenn er wollte. Wenn Simon nicht in Bestform war, dann sah Terry schwarz für die Zukunft. Kohlrabenschwarz wie eine finstre Nacht im finstren Verbotenen Wald.

* * *

Simon war extrem angepisst. Sie waren erst eine Minute im Verbotenen Wald, aber schon verfluchte er sich, seine Nachgiebigkeit, sein lästiges Verantwortungsgefühl, vor allem und besonders aber natürlich Anthony. Nicht zu vergessen, den Wald. Den _Verdammten_ Verbotenen Wald. Aber er hatte die anderen ja schlecht alleine gehen lassen können. Schließlich war er nicht nur der Älteste, sondern auch der Einzige, der schon mal hier gewesen war. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, Anthony noch etwas zu schulden, weshalb auch immer. Seit Betreten des Verdammten Verbotenen Waldes hatte sich dieses Unbehagen jedoch entscheidend gelegt und war dabei, ins Gegenteil umzuschlagen.

Das Unterholz wurde auch allmählich dichter, und trotz seines Diebeslichts stolperte er mehr über den Waldboden, als dass er ging. Wenigstens hatte er in Terry einen Leidensgenossen. Während Anthony und Luna auf der Jagd nach der nächsten Spinnenlinie waren, die über den Waldboden krabbelte, stolperten sie gemeinsam missmutig hinterher. Simon fragte sich sowieso, wo all die Spinnen plötzlich herkamen. Wenn sie irgendwohin unterwegs waren, sollten sie auch schon längst an ihrem Ziel angekommen sein. Es mochte ja sein, dass ein paar vom Wind eingetragen worden waren, und vielleicht gab es auch eine gewisse Zuwanderung nichtsahnender Spinnen, die erst zu spät merkten, dass ein Basilisk im Schloss – Lächerlich! Er hatte zwar inzwischen auch nachgelesen, dass Arachnoiden und Basilisken natürliche Feinde waren, obwohl schon die Vorstellung absurd war, aber selbst dann: Warum warteten die Spinnen mit ihrer Flucht und versammelten sich in Gruppen, statt sich so schnell wie möglich einzeln abzusetzen? Wo war Sir David Attenborough, wenn man ihn brauchte?

Simon sah sich um. Der Waldrand war zwischen den Bäumen nur noch zu erahnen, und damit war es nun wirklich genug. Er hatte nicht vor, sich ein zweites Mal in diesem Verdammten Verbotenen Wald zu verirren.

»Weit genug!«, rief er Anthony zu, der schon wieder vorausgegangen war. »Wir kehren jetzt wieder um!«

Neben ihm atmete Terry erleichtert auf, während Anthony protestierte. Aber die Proteste würden ihm nicht nützen. Sie hatte eine klare Vereinbarung. Nur in Sichtweite des Waldrands, nicht weiter. Er wartete mit verschränkten Armen, bis sich Anthony endlich herbeibequemte.

»So weit sind wir noch gar nicht!«, behauptet dieser. »Ich weiß genau, wo's zurückgeht!«

»Selbst wenn das stimmen würde«, entgegnete Simon mit der Stimme der Vernunft, »und ich glaube keine Sekunde lang, dass es das tut, Terry und ich kehren jetzt auf jeden Fall um.« Seine Worte wurden von eifrigem Nicken seitens Terrys begleitet. »Wenn du und Luna also weiter durchs Unterholz stolpern wollt, dann werdet ihr das allein tun müssen!«

Anthony schwieg dazu. Simon hatte sich schon gedacht, dass die Aussicht, allein im Wald auf Spinnenjagd zu gehen, seiner Begeisterung einen Dämpfer versetzen würde.

»Luna!«, mischt sich da Terry ein. »Wo ist sie eigentlich?«

Simon sah sich schnell um, aber Terry hatte recht. Luna war verschwunden. Keine Spur von ihr weit und breit. Er stand kurz vor einer Panik. Bestimmt würde man ihn verantwortlich machen, wenn Luna etwas zustieß. Schließlich war er der Älteste.

Er begann ihren Namen zu rufen, und die anderen fielen ein. Die »Luna!«-Rufe hallten durch den nächtlichen Wald, wie die Schreie von verrückten Mondanbetern.

»Was ist los?«, erklang plötzlich Lunas Stimme hinter ihnen.

»Wo warst du?«, fuhr Simon sie an. Es war wirklich zum Aus-der-Haut-Fahren. Schlimmer als ein Sack Flöhe!

Luna blickte ihn unschuldig an. »Ich dachte, ich hätte ein Einhorn gesehen.«

»Das ist noch lange kein Grund …«, schimpfte Simon los, hielt dann aber entsetzt inne, als er fernes Hufgetrappel zu hören glaubte. Jetzt wurde es wirklich höchste Zeit, diesen Verdammten Verbotenen Wald wieder zu verlassen.

»Lasst uns schnell verschwinden!«

Er scheuchte die anderen vor sich her. In die – hoffentlich – richtige Richtung auf den Waldrand zu. Er hatte Wesen mit Hufen noch nie getraut, und sein letzter Besuch im Wald hatte nicht dazu beigetragen, etwas an dieser grundsätzlichen Einstellung zu ändern.

Sie kamen gut voran, doch auch das dumpfe Trommeln von Hufen auf dem weichen Waldboden näherte sich sehr schnell. Viel zu schnell. Und es näherte sich von mehreren Seiten. Sie waren noch weit vom Waldrand entfernt, als sie eingeholt wurden.

Simon musste an sich halten, um nicht einen ziemlich unpassenden Fluch auszustoßen. Zentauren nahmen so etwas übel. Und dieses Mal hatte einer offensichtlich nicht gereicht. Gleich drei Pferdemenschen hatte ihm das Schicksal diesmal auf den Hals gehetzt. Als wäre einer das letzte Mal nicht schon genug gewesen.

Mit lautem Stampfen kamen die Zentauren vor ihnen zum Stehen. Einer von ihnen hatte einen Speer in der Hand, der lang und dick wie ein kleiner Baum war. Die anderen beiden, die von schräg vorne herangaloppiert gekommen waren, trugen Bogen und hatten Köcher mit Pfeilen auf den Rücken geschnallt. Sie überragten ihr kleines Grüppchen wie Riesen. Der Geruch nach Pferd war überwältigend. Simon wollte schon die üblichen Begrüßungsworte an die Zentauren richten, als sich zu seiner nicht unbeachtlichen Erleichterung Anthony vordrängte und das für ihn übernahm.

»Chairete, hoi Kentauroi!«, sagte er und verbeugte sich vor den Pferdemenschen. »Womit können wir dem edlen Volk der Wolkenkinder zu Diensten sein?«

Simon war beeindruckt. Anthony hatte so ruhig und gelassen gesprochen, als würde er jeden Tag einer Zentaurenhorde begegnen. Allerdings schien die Begrüßungsformel den anwesenden Zentauren weniger zu imponieren. Sie ignorierten sie völlig und schenkten auch Anthony keinerlei Beachtung, als wäre er zu klein und unwichtig, um ihn überhaupt wahrzunehmen. Vielleicht war er das auch, wenn man aus drei Metern Höhe auf ihn herabblickte.

»Das schwarze Gesicht des Mondes ist schon lange untergegangen,«, sagte einer der Bogenträger zu dem anderen. Simon hätte am liebsten aufgestöhnt. Das alles rief ein höchst unangenehmes Gefühl des Déjà-vu in ihm wach.

»Aber Jupiter besucht Porrima, und Mars schiebt sich zwischen Castor und Pollux.«

Simons Unbehagen verstärkte sich zusehends. Die anderen warfen sich fragende Blicke zu, und Anthony zuckte nur hilflos mit den Achseln, als ihn Terry die Frage ins Ohr flüsterte, wovon die Zentauren da redeten.

Dann sprach der Speerträger und wies dabei mit seiner Waffe aufs Firmament. »Die Göttin wird Jupiter abweisen, wie sie es meist tut. Mars ist nicht in voller Macht. Pluto, der Herr der Unterwelt, zieht unterdessen unbeirrt zwischen Schlange und Waage seine Bahn, keinen begünstigend, keinem sich verweigernd. Lasst uns der Weisheit seines Beispiels folgen!«

Zustimmendes Murmeln kam von den beiden Bogenträgern. »Ich werde es übernehmen, ihn zu Urante zu bringen«, sagte der rechte von ihnen.

Simon hatte nun ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl. Hoffentlich meinte der Zentaur Anthony oder Terry. Aber bei seinem Glück …! Er überlegte, ob es besser war, darauf hinzuweisen, dass zumindest er schon einmal bei dieser komischen Urante gewesen war, auch wenn sie offensichtlich gerade nicht zu Hause gewesen war, oder ob er nicht lieber den Mund halten sollte, um nicht mehr als nötig auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

»Ja, Elaton, tu es!«, beschied der Speerträger. »Wir werden unterdessen Wache halten und darauf achten, dass diesen Menschen nichts geschieht.«

Simon fand auch diese Aussicht nicht besonders erfreulich, aber als sich der riesige Pferdemensch, der offensichtlich Elaton hieß, sich auf ihn zubewegte, hätte er jederzeit mit einem der anderen getauscht.

»Äh, das muss ein Irrtum sein«, versuchte er dem Zentauren klarzumachen, während er langsam zurückwich. »Ich war schon mal bei dieser Urante.«

Der Zentaur schien ihn gar nicht zu hören, packte ihn unter den Armen und hob ihn hoch, als wäre er ein kleines Kind. Es war nicht auf mangelnde Angst, sondern auf die Anwesenheit der anderen zurückzuführen, dass er nicht versuchte, um sich zu treten. Außerdem hätte es wohl nichts gebracht. Sein Entsetzen wich dumpfer Resignation, als der Zentaur ihn wie einen Säugling in die Arme nahm und losgaloppierte.

Anscheinend waren diese Pferdemenschen vernünftigen Argumenten gegenüber nicht sehr zugänglich. Der Ritt war ein erneutes Déjà-vu-Erlebnis, wenn auch nur am Anfang so unangenehm wie beim ersten Mal. Nach einigem Durchschütteln und ein paar Sprüngen bog der Zentaur auf eine Art Trampelpfad ein. Leider führte das dazu, dass er noch schneller galoppierte als zwischen dem Unterholz des Waldrands. Simon sah die nächsten Bäume nur noch vorbeihuschen und versuchte, sich auf die ferneren Stämme zu konzentrieren, die nicht so schnell vorüberzogen. Schließlich gab er es auf und schloss die Augen. Es war nicht viel besser, denn nun fehlte ihm die Ablenkung und er konnte sich in relativer Ruhe auf seine Situation konzentrieren. Und die war alles andere als rosig. Selbst wenn es diesmal genauso ausging wie das letzte Mal, und er schon wieder nur auf einer leeren Lichtung im Wald ausgesetzt wurde – nicht der schlimmste Gang der Dinge, den er sich vorstellen konnte –, dann musste er allein mitten in der Nacht aus dem Wald finden. Und diesmal würde er auch nicht auf die Zwillinge treffen, die ihn wieder hinausführen könnten. Die beiden schliefen friedlich in ihren Betten im Gryffindorturm. Davon hatten sie sich überzeugt, bevor sie Anthonys schwachsinnigen Plan von einer nächtlichen Forschungsexpedition in den Wald in die Tat umgesetzt hatten.

Ein besonders heftiges Aufsetzen nach einem Sprung ließ seine Zähne aufeinanderschlagen. Simon machte die Augen wieder auf, nur um festzustellen, dass der Zentaur den Trampelpfad wieder verlassen hatte. Es konnten höchstens fünf Minuten vergangen sein, seit er zum zweiten Mal entführt worden war, und wenn er sich recht an den ersten Höllenritt erinnerte, sollte das Ziel nicht mehr weit sein.

Kaum war ihm dieser Gedanke gekommen, wurde der Zentaur auch schon langsamer. Beinahe gemächlich trabte er auf eine Lichtung. Simon war nicht sehr überrascht, als er den Quelltopf in der Mitte sah. Es war offensichtlich dieselbe Lichtung wie beim ersten Mal. Und wie damals lag sie verlassen da. Der Zentaur setzte ihn wortlos ab, und Simon rechnete schon damit, dass er wieder davongaloppieren und ihn zurücklassen würde. Doch der Zentaur stand nur schweigend hinter ihm und rührte sich nicht. Simon nahm allen Mut zusammen, um den Zentauren zu fragen, was nun eigentlich von ihm erwartet wurde, als eine heftige Sturmbö durch die Bäume fuhr und das Wasser des Quelltopfs aufwühlte.

Und dann hob sich langsam ein Kopf aus dem Wasser. Schwarze lange Haare klebten an einem bleichen Gesicht, aber nicht lange. Sobald sie das Wasser verlassen hatten, schienen sie auch schon zu trocknen und wehten im nachlassenden Wind. Der Rest des Körpers folgte allmählich. Es war eindeutig ein Frauenkörper, der da aus dem Quelltopf stieg. Ein völlig _nackter_ Frauenkörper.

Simon hätte am liebsten sofort die Flucht ergriffen, aber hinter ihm stand noch immer der riesige Zentaur.

Als die nackte Frau schließlich auf trockenem Boden stand, sah sie Simon an. Sie schien sich – ganz im Gegensatz zu Simon – nicht an ihrer Nacktheit zu stören. Ihre Haut war gar nicht so bleich, wie Simon zuerst gedacht hatte, oder sie hatte an Farbe gewonnen, als sie aus dem Wasser war. Jedenfalls schien sie jetzt fast bronzefarben zu sein.

»Du kannst gehen, Elaton.«

Simon liefen bei diesen Worten kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Die Stimme war nicht unangenehm gewesen, aber die Frau hatte den Mund nicht bewegt! Und die Stimme war auch nicht von ihr gekommen, sondern schien ihren Ursprung irgendwo schräg hinter ihm zu haben. Als er sich aber umdrehte, sah er nur den Zentauren, der sich leicht verneigte und »Wie Ihr wünscht, Herrin« antwortete.

Gleich darauf stand er allein auf der Lichtung. Mit der nackten Frau. Die jetzt auch noch auf ihn zukam! Sie bewegte sich mit kleinen langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu. Vielleicht hätte jemand anderes an seiner Stelle sogar etwas Verführerisches in ihren Bewegungen gesehen. Jedenfalls wären Anthony und Terry bestimmt beeindruckt gewesen, wenn sich diese nackte Frau ihnen auf diese Weise genähert hätte, vermutete Simon. Ihm selbst war der Anblick ihrer Brüste und des dunklen Deltas ihrer Schamhaare allerdings höchst unangenehm. Als wäre die Situation nicht so schon schlimm genug!

Auf halbem Weg blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Eine dunkle Linie bildete sich zwischen den Brauen auf dem ansonsten vollkommen glatten Gesicht.

»Wer bist du?«, fragte die Stimme von vorhin. Simon wäre beinahe aufgesprungen. Die Stimme war dieses Mal ganz nach gewesen, als hätte sie ihm direkt in sein linkes Ohr hineingesprochen. Er warf zur Sicherheit einen prüfenden Blick über die Schulter, aber da war nichts. Und die Frau hatte auch diesmal die Lippen nicht bewegt.

»Wer bist du?«, fragte es noch einmal, wieder aus einer anderen Richtung. Es klang ehrlich verwundert, allerdings auch ein wenig ungeduldig.

»Äh, Simon Grey«, brachte Simon mühsam heraus.

Irgendwie schien diese Antwort die Fragestellerin nicht zu befriedigen, den sie kam mit schnellen Schritten den Rest des Weges auf ihn zu.

»Ich werde in diesen Gegenden Urante genannt«, erklang währenddessen die Stimme. Wieder hinter ihm. »Doch geboren bin ich als Ourantheia, Tochter des Koros und der Lilaia.« Die Stimme schien um ihn herumzutanzen, mal leiser, mal lauter zu werden, während die Frau unbeirrt auf ihn zuging. »Ich bin der Wind in den Zweigen. Dieser Wald ist _mein_!«

Und beim letzten Wort stand sie vor ihm. Er hatte praktisch keine andere Wahl, als auf ihre nackten Brüste zu starren, sagte Simon sich. Dann fasste ihn eine Hand unter dem Kinn und hob seinen Kopf an. Dieses Mal wäre er weggelaufen, aber seine Füße schienen wie mit dem Boden verwurzelt zu sein und bewegten sich nicht.

Sein Blick wurde nach oben gezwungen, bis er in das Gesicht der Frau starrte. Es hatte tatsächlich keine einzige Falte. Trotzdem wirkte es nicht jung. Makellos wie ein Puppengesicht wurde es von den schwarzen langen Haaren umrahmt. Und die Augen waren grün. Kein gewöhnliches, verwaschenes Grün mit braunen Einsprengseln, sondern ein helles, leuchtendes, unmenschliches Grün wie von frischen Birkenblättern.

»Und wer bist du, Mensch?«, kam wieder die gleiche Frage.

»Ich heiße Simon Grey«, antwortet er nochmals. Wenn sie seine gesamte Abstammung wissen wollte, würde es problematisch werden. »Ich bin Schüler …« Er musste schlucken. Der Griff der Frauenhand war unerwartet kräftig und keineswegs angenehm. »… an Hogwarts. Äh, die Zaubererschule. Am Waldrand.«

Er hoffte, das würde genügen. »Ich wollte keineswegs, äh –«

»Ein Schatten strich im letzten Jahr um diese Zeit durch meinen Wald«, unterbrach in die Stimme wieder. »Doch ich stelle mich nicht zwischen Jäger und Beute. Und dann brachte Thalistos einen Menschen zu mir. Dich.« Der ständige Standortwechsel der Stimme war entnervend. Die hellgrünen Augen und das maskenhafte Gesicht nicht weniger. Außerdem schien die Frau zu unterstellen, dass er etwas mit den toten Einhörnern zu tun hatte, die Quirrel letztes Jahr erbeutet hatte, was völliger Unsinn war.

»Doch ich fand den Schatten nicht mehr in dir, als du vor mir standest, Menschlein. Er schien vertrieben.«

Simon wollte die Geschichte schon aufklären und auf Quirrel als Übeltäter verweisen, als der Stimmentanz erneut einsetzte. »Dann erscheint der Schatten erneut. Wieder flackert er auf und ab wie die Flamme im Wind. Erneut bringt er Unruhe in meinen Wald. Und dich. Schon wieder dich.«

»Äh, das ist wirklich Zufall!«, würgte Simon heraus. »Ich kann das erklären …« Vielleicht konnte er die Frau über ihren Irrtum aufklären, wenn sie logischen Argumenten zugänglich war.

»Nein!«, widersprach die Stimme ungeduldig. »Die Zeit für Erklärungen ist vorbei, Sterblicher! Nun bedarf ich des Wissens!«

Die Augen der Frau schienen auf einmal Simons gesamtes Gesichtsfeld auszufüllen. Es war, als würde er in einem Meer aus Grün versinken. Ein Windstoß blies ihm ins Gesicht, und ein metallischer Gestank stieg ihm in die Nase. Aber alles, was er sah, war leuchtendes Grün. Er vergaß die Zeit, den seltsamen Geruch, alles um sich herum. Eine Ewigkeit war da nur noch das Grün, das alle seine Sinne betäubte.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so dagestanden war, als die Stimme plötzlich zu lachen begann. Er fühlte, wie die Hand sein Kinn losließ, und gleich darauf stellte sich auch sein normales Sehvermögen wieder ein. Er stolperte rückwärts und setzte sich unfreiwillig auf den Boden. Er erwog zwar, davonzukrabbeln, aber das wäre nicht nur würdelos, sondern wahrscheinlich auch vergeblich gewesen. Irgendwie hatte er nicht den Eindruck, als könne er die Lichtung ohne das Einverständnis der Frau und ihrer seltsamen Stimme wieder verlassen.

Als das herumtanzende Gelächter nicht aufhören wollte, rappelte er sich wieder hoch. Er hatte allmählich genug davon, ausgelacht zu werden. Trotz des Gelächters lag nur ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Frau.

»Verzeih«, erklang plötzlich die Stimme wieder hinter ihm, während gleichzeitig aber das Gelächter anhielt und weitertanzte. »Jetzt verstehe ich.«

Simon wollte gar nicht wissen, was genau die Stimme verstanden hatte.

»Dieser Schatten ist ohne Bedeutung für mich. Menschenwerke und Menschenübel kümmern mich nicht. Und sollte eure unnatürliche Kreatur meinen Wald betreten, werde ich sie erschlagen.«

Simon hoffte, dass sie vom Basilisken sprach. Es hörte sich ganz danach an. Allerdings bezweifelte er, dass sich der Basilisk in den Wald begeben würde, wo er doch eine ganze Schule für sich allein hatte. Vermutlich war er zu vernünftig, um sich in den Wald locken zu lassen. Eine Einstellung, der sich Simon in Zukunft unbedingt anschließen würde, wenn er jemals wieder heil aus diesem Verdammten Wald herauskam.

»Verzeih, Menschlein«, sagte die Stimme wieder, während das Gelächter weiterhin anhielt. »Ich war im Irrtum. Du bist in meinem Wald willkommen, wann immer du ihn besuchen willst.«

Diese Frage würde sich nie wieder stellen, schwor sich Simon, willkommen hin, willkommen her.

»Und für deinen Schrecken und die Mühsal des Weges sollst du entschädigt werden. Hast du einen Wunsch?«

Eine Entschädigung für die »Mühsal des Weges« fand Simon zwar höchst angemessen, aber sein dringendster Wunsch im Augenblick war, so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Wald wieder herauszukommen. Natürlich wäre ihm noch einiges andere eingefallen. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, gab es da tatsächlich eine Sache, die er sich fast so sehr wünschte wie eine schleunige Rückkehr nach Hogwarts.

Das Lachen der Stimme wurde wieder lauter und kam näher. »Nein. Solche Wünsche zu erfüllen, liegt nicht in meiner Macht.«

Simon fühlte sich unbehaglich. Er hatte zwar schon vermutet, dass die Frau seine Gedanken gelesen hatte, aber dass sie es jetzt immer noch konnte, war ihm äußerst unangenehm. Er hasste Gedankenleserei. Zumindest wenn er das Opfer war.

Das Gelächter hielt an, und die Frau lächelte immer noch. Unvermittelt hob sie ihre Hand an ihren Kopf, als wäre ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke gekommen, und hielt sie dann Simon hin.

»Hier«, flüsterte ihm die Stimme ins Ohr. »Nimm diese Gabe als Geschenk. Setze sie weise oder töricht ein. Hiermit betrachte ich meine Schuld als beglichen.«

Simon wollte keineswegs unhöflich erscheinen. Er traute dieser Frau und ihren Stimmen alles Mögliche zu. Deshalb sagte er »Vielen Dank!«, noch bevor er die drei Haare des seltsamen Frauenwesens annahm. Inzwischen war er bereit, sie vorläufig für eine Nymphe zu halten, wenn er auch noch nie besonders viel über Nymphen gelesen hatte. Nymphenhaar mochte einiges wert sein, allerdings war er im Augenblick der Meinung, dass sich die Frau relativ billig aus der Affäre stahl. Er war sich außerdem ziemlich sicher, dass keiner der Liebestränke, von denen er gelesen hatte, Nymphenhaar oder etwas Ähnliches auf der Zutatenliste stehen hatte, und das war der einzige Zweck, den er sich momentan für die drei schwarzen langen Haare vorstellen konnte. Vielleicht ließen sich auch besonders mächtige Zauberstäbe daraus herstellen? Aber auch das schien unwahrscheinlich, wenn er an sein Gespräch mit Mr. Ollivander zurückdachte. Er steckte die Haare ein und beschloss, sich darüber später Gedanken zu machen. Wenn er erst einmal wieder sicher aus dem Wald heraus war.

»Elaton!«, rief die Stimme mit donnernder Lautstärke in den Wald hinein. Das ununterbrochene lachende Tanzen der anderen, die irgendwie dieselbe war, zehrte unterdessen weiter an Simons Nerven. Er wurde so kribbelig, dass er sogar das Heranstampfen der Zentaurenhufe begrüßte, das bald darauf ertönte.

»Bring meinen Gast zurück, Elaton!« Simon atmete erst jetzt erleichtert auf. Auch wenn ihm ein weiterer Ritt in den Armen eines Zentauren bevorstand, würde er wenigstens bald aus dem Wald heraus sein. Das hoffte er zumindest. »Der Mensch ist in meinem Wald willkommen.«

»Wie ihr wünscht, Herrin«, bestätigte der Zentaur, und gleich darauf fand sich Simon in seinen Armen wieder. Als er zu der Frau sah, wandte diese ihm bereits ihren nackten Rücken zu und war auf dem Weg zu dem Quelltopf in der Mitte der Lichtung. Das Gelächter hielt allerdings an und verklang erst hinter ihm im Wald, als der Zentaur wieder auf den Trampelpfad einbog.

Das Einzige, was Simon über die erneuten Schikanen des wilden Galopps hinwegtröstete, war der Gedanke daran, dass es jetzt zurückging. Und der feste Vorsatz, dass er nie wieder diesen Wald betreten würde, wenn er erst einmal wieder draußen war.

Durchgeschüttelt, aber unverletzt – wenn man von seiner Würde und seinem Nervenkostüm einmal absah – wurde er wieder auf dem Boden abgesetzt, als sie bei den wartenden Zentauren und den anderen ankamen. Anthony strahlte ihn erleichtert an. Terry grinste, als hätte er gerade ein verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk bekommen, und sogar Luna schien sich Sorgen gemacht zu haben. Simon war beinahe gerührt, aber er wehrte alle Fragen ab. Erklärungen hatten Zeit. Erst einmal wollte er aus dem Verdammten Wald hinaus.

»Er ist willkommen im Wald«, sagte der Zentaur Elaton zu den anderen beiden. Diese nickten, und dann trabten die drei Zentauren davon. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne eine Entschuldigung, wie Simon nicht umhin konnte zu festzustellen. Aber es war auch egal. Hauptsache, die Pferdemenschen zogen ab.

»Raus hier!«, sagte er zu den anderen, und diesmal musste er sich nicht antreiben. Sie überquerten die Waldgrenze rennend. Aber Simon fühlte sich erst wieder sicher, als er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws in einen Sessel sinken lassen konnte. Und erst dann erzählte er den anderen von seiner seltsamen Begegnung mit der unheimlichen Frauengestalt und der Stimme namens Ourantheia.

* * *


	16. Look Deep Into The April Face

* * *

**1****6. Look Deep Into The April Face  
**(Looking For The Summer – Chris Rea)

* * *

Luna hatte ein Würstchen auf der Gabel und biss von Zeit zu Zeit ab, während sie den _Quibbler_ durchblätterte. Die Schlagzeilen überflog sie nur. Neue Enthüllungen – Die schändlichen Verbrechen der Maulfaulverschwörung. Sind wir allein im Universum? – Neue Beweise für die alten Götter. Bean Sidhe in Northumberland gesichtet – Bislang keine Toten zu beklagen. Der Troll in dir – Eine Expedition zum Orkney-Reservat. Ist die Welt doch eine Scheibe? – Erkenntnisse der multiversalen Magietheorie. Dann fand sie endlich das Kreuzworträtsel. »Verwandte, Mitgeschöpfe und anderes Ungetier« lautete diesmal die Überschrift.

Eins waagrecht: »Lass dein gnomisches Lachen hören, oh verballhornter Monarch des dunklen Waldes!«

Hmm … Irgendwie glaubte sie, die Antwort eigentlich kennen zu müssen, aber sie kam nicht darauf. Vielleicht würde ihr eins senkrecht einen Buchstaben liefern. »Grüne Beeren oder rotes Blut? Was darf es sein? Dieser Bewohner des Landes der aufgehenden Sonne ist Altphilologen wohlbekannt. Ruf ihn auf Griechisch!«

Das war einfach. Der Türklopfer des Turms hatte ein ähnliches Rätsel auf Lager. Kappa. Sie trug die Lösung in Gedanken ein, und es passte. Also war der dritte Buchstabe von eins waagrecht ein K. Hmm … Es wollte ihr immer noch nicht einfallen. Sie schob sich den Rest des Würstchens in den Mund.

Plötzlich kam eine ziemlich große Eule angeflattert und landete auf dem Tisch vor Anthony. Er nahm ihr ein ziemlich langes Päckchen ab, während Terry aus seiner Schultasche einen Eulenkeks hervorkramte und ihr zustecken wollte. Die Eule musterte den trockenen Keks verächtlich. Luna spießte noch ein Würstchen auf und hielt es ihr hin.

Während Terry protestierte, dass Würstchen kein geeignetes Eulenfutter wären, machte der Vogel kurzen Prozess. Nach zwei blitzartigen Schnabelhieben war die Gabel leer. Luna lächelte Terry an und ließ die Tatsachen für sich selbst sprechen. Terry packte schmollend seinen Eulenkeks wieder ein.

»Selber schuld, wenn du Durchfall bekommst!«, sagte er zu der Eule, die aber herzlich unbeeindruckt von seinen Worten ihre Schwingen entfaltete und wieder davonflog.

Anthony hatte unterdessen einen kurzen Blick auf das Päckchen geworfen, schob es Simon hin und wandte sich wieder der Lektüre seines Briefes zu.

»Ist es das?«, fragte Simon. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, begann er, das Papier abzureißen. Ziemlich seltsam, fand Luna.

»Mhmm«, brummte Anthony nur, ohne von seinem Brief aufzusehen. Und Simon strahlte, als er das Päckchen endlich aufbekommen hatte und den Inhalt sah. Luna beugte sich neugierig zu ihm hinüber, um zu sehen, was ihn so freute. Aber er hatte es bereits wieder ins Papier eingeschlagen und verstaute es in seiner Schultasche.

»Ich muss sofort Su und Padma Bescheid geben. Wir machen es heute Abend!« Simon war bereits halb aufgestanden, als er ihnen das zuraunte.

Nachdem er weg war, blickte Anthony von seinem Brief auf und sah sie, dann Terry und dann wieder sie vorwurfsvoll an. »Warum habt ihr es mir gesagt?«

Luna wusste nicht, was er damit meinte, bis Terry antwortete.

»Niemand hat es dir gesagt!«, erinnerte er Anthony und grinste dabei. »Du hast gelauscht! Selber schuld. Neugier ist der Katze Tod.«

Anthony schnaubte nur, und Luna wandte sich wieder ihrem Kreuzworträtsel zu. _Lass dein gnomisches Lachen hören, oh verballhornter Monarch des dunklen Waldes!_ Sie war sich sicher, dass sie auf die Lösung kommen würde. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein! Es kitzelte ihre Gedanken. Irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf spukte eine Ahnung herum, aber sie wollte nicht aus ihrem Versteck kommen.

»Alles klar!«, sagte Simon freudestrahlend und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. »Heute Abend!«, fügte er aufgeregt hinzu, während er sich wieder auf seinen Platz setzte.

»Äh, was schulde ich dir eigentlich?«, fragte er Anthony, der immer noch in seinen Brief vertieft war.

»Vergiss es!«, antwortete dieser mit gepresster Stimme. »Geht von meinem Schulbedarf ab. Und erinner mich nie wieder daran, dass ich dafür bezahlt hab', wenn dir was an deinem Leben liegt!«

»Danke, aber ich will selbst dafür –«

»Es ist kein Nymphenhaar!«, unterbrach ihn Anthony und hielt ihm den Brief, den er gelesen hatte, vor die Nase. »Mein Großvater schreibt, dass es kein Wunder ist, dass wir nicht viel darüber in der Bibliothek gefunden haben. Ist verdammt selten, und man braucht es nur für ein paar Spezialtränke. ›Zur Behandlung oder Auslösung von Psychosen und kleineren mentalen Problemen.‹ Und da lässt es sich gut substituieren. Auf jeden Fall ist Nymphenhaar immer blond oder zumindest hell. Schwarzes gibt es nicht!«

»Oh«, machte Simon nur, während Anthony seinen Brief wieder aufrollte und wegsteckte.

Luna beneidete Simon um seine Erfahrung im Verbotenen Wald. Sie wäre dieser komische Frau auch gern begegnet. _Ourantheia_. Schon der Name hörte sich interessant an. Und eine Stimme zu haben, nicht an den Körper gebunden war … oder einen Körper, der nicht an die Stimme gebunden war, das war eine komische Vorstellung. Komisch, aber auch wundervoll. Warum hatten die Zentauren nicht auch sie mitgenommen? Sie hätte bestimmt mehr aus der Frau herausbekommen als Simon. Aber als sie vorgeschlagen hatte, dass sie alle doch noch einmal diese Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald besuchen könnten, hatten sich die drei Jungs geschlossen gegen sie gestellt. Dabei war die Frau doch freundlich gewesen und hatte offensichtlich nichts gegen Besucher. Aber vielleicht ergab sich irgendwann noch einmal eine Möglichkeit. Wer wusste schon, was die Zukunft brachte? Sie zum Glück nicht mehr.

Monarch des dunklen Waldes? Lass dein Lachen hören! Natürlich! »Erkling!«, rief Luna laut. »Erklinge! Erkling!« Was denn sonst! Wieso war sie nicht gleich darauf gekommen?

Die anderen starrten sie an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden.

»Diese … Frau war vielleicht alles Mögliche, aber mit Sicherheit kein Erkling!«, sagte Anthony dann bestimmt.

Daraufhin musste sie lachen. Anthony war manchmal einfach zu komisch.

* * *

George kaute auf seiner Feder herum. Er konnte sich einfach nicht auf Zauberkunst konzentrieren. Es war auch eine Frechheit, dass man an auch seinem Geburtstag Hausaufgaben bekam.

Er hatte sich ihren fünfzehnten Geburtstag sowieso ganz anders vorgestellt. Letztes Jahr war definitiv besser gelaufen. Natürlich würden sie heute Abend eine Party im Gemeinschaftsraum feiern, aber nicht einmal der Gedanke an die »Überraschungen«, die Fred und er vorbereitet hatten, konnte ihn im Moment aufheitern. Dabei war heute einer der ersten, wirklich schönen Frühlingstage. Und trotzdem hatte er sich in das hinterste Eck der Bibliothek verzogen, um Hausaufgaben zu machen, während Fred mit Angelina einen Spaziergang um den See herum machte.

George wusste, warum er sich alleine hierherverkrochen hatte. Aber es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, er hätte es nicht gewusst. Oder sich wenigstens selbst überzeugender belügen können. Doch so, wie die Dinge nun einmal standen, war die Sache ganz einfach: Er war eifersüchtig. Nicht rasend, nicht sehr, aber ein kleines bisschen, das ständig da war und an ihm nagte. Die einzige offene Frage war, auf wen er mehr neidisch war. Auf Fred oder Angelina oder auf beide gleich viel? Fred und er hatten ihre Geburtstage immer gemeinsam verbracht. Den ganzen Tag. Immer. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass das jemals anders gewesen wäre. Und er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich das jemals ändern würde. Aber seit Fred mit Angelina zusammen war … Jedenfalls war er auf alle beide eifersüchtig. Er schämte sich zwar dafür, aber das half auch nichts. Es war einfach zu viel. Nicht nur dass sein Bruder an ihrem Geburtstag mit jemand anderem losgezogen war – allein! –, nein, es musste auch noch Angelina sein. Und zu allem Überfluss hatte Katie ihm letzte Woche auch noch zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie ihn zwar mochte, aber nur als guten Freund und nicht als »Freund«.

Er versuchte, sich wieder auf die Hausaufgabe zu konzentrieren. Eigentlich war es gar nicht so uninteressant. Sie nahmen gerade die Grundlagen der Beschwörungstheorie durch, und auch wenn Flitwicks theoretischer Unterricht immer ein bisschen langweilig war, so waren die praktischen Möglichkeiten doch beeindruckend. Was man allein schon mit einem Wasserstrahl aus dem Zauberstab alles anstellen konnte, von der Beschwörung von Tieren, kleinen und größeren Plagegeistern oder hilfreichen Windkräften mal ganz abgesehen. Die Möglichkeiten waren unendlich. Ein kräftiger Windstoß, der Roben hochblasen konnte, eine Horde Kitzelgeister, eine beschworene Spinne für Ronnie. Aber nicht einmal solche Ideen konnten ihn aufheitern.

Er war mit seinem Aufsatz fast fertig, als sich hinter ihm jemand räusperte. Er drehte sich um und sah Simon. In George keimte der Verdacht, dass er unwissentlich jemanden von ganz oben beleidigt haben musste, oder warum hasste ihn das Schicksal so? Simon Grey war die letzte Person, die er im Moment sehen wollte. Sie hatten seit Februar, dem berüchtigten »Lockhart-Streich« am Valentinstag, kein Wort mehr miteinander geredet. Eigentlich schon nicht mehr seit Freds Racheaktion. Nur wenn sie sich in der Bibliothek gesehen hatten, war gelegentlich ein kurzes »Hi!« gefallen oder sie hatten sich zugenickt. George hatte schon gehofft, dass der Junge endlich kapiert hätte, dass er kein Interesse hatte.

»Was gibt's?«, fragte er und gab sich keine Mühe, es freundlich klingen zu lassen.

Simon lächelte ihn wie ein Mondkalb an, als er ein schmales Päckchen hinter seinem Rücken hervorzog. Als George das Geschenkpapier und die bunte Schleife sah, hätte er den anderen Jungen am liebsten geschüttelt. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

»Ein Geburtstagsgeschenk«, sagte Simon leise. »Für dich«, fügte er überflüssigerweise noch hinzu.

George starrte auf das Päckchen, dann kurz in Simons Gesicht, aber seine Augen zuckten sofort wieder auf den relativ sicheren Anblick des glänzenden Geschenkpapiers zurück. Er wäre am liebsten an Ort und Stelle im Boden versunken. Was dachte sich dieser Idiot dabei? Mitten in der Bibliothek! Er vergewisserte sich schnell, dass keiner in der Nähe war, der sie beobachten konnte.

»Ich hab extra gewartet, bis du allein warst«, meinte jetzt Simon und hielt ihn auffordernd das Päckchen hin. »Nimm schon!«

Verdammte Karte! Nur so konnte der andere ihn aufgespürt haben. Mit einem Mal verstand George, warum sich Fred so darüber aufgeregt hatte, dass die Ravenclaws auch eine besaßen. Er überlegte fieberhaft, was er jetzt tun sollte. Aber erst nahm er Simon schnell das Geschenk ab und legte es auf den Tisch. Weit von sich weg. Wenn jemand ums Eck kam oder einen Blick durch die Bücherregale warf, würde derjenige wenigstens nicht sofort erkennen, dass ihm da ein anderer Junge ein Geburtstagsgeschenk hinhielt.

»Setz dich!«, zischte er Simon dann an. Während dieser umständlich auf einem Stuhl Platz nahm, fragte sich George, wie dämlich man eigentlich sein konnte. Und da hielt ihnen McGonagall im Unterricht die Ravenclaws immer als leuchtendes Beispiel vor! So weit konnte es mit deren Intelligenz nicht her sein, wenn sie sich derart hirnlos benahmen.

»Das kann ich nicht annehmen«, stellte er schließlich mit kühler Stimme fest. Und er hoffte verzweifelt, dass das deutlich genug war.

»Mach es erst mal auf«, sagte Simon und schob ihm das Päckchen hin. Er grinste, als würde er erwarten, dass George ihm vor lauter Begeisterung um den Hals fiele, sobald er das Geschenk erst einmal ausgepackt und gesehen hätte. George gruselte es beinahe. Die ganze Situation mehr als nur peinlich, sie war grauenerregend! Aber wie sollte er das Simon begreiflich machen, wenn dieser es bisher noch nicht begriffen hatte?

»Nein!«, antwortete er und schob das Päckchen wieder von sich. »Ich glaube du verstehst nicht. Ich habe kein Interesse!« Vielleicht war das jetzt deutlich genug gewesen.

»Aber du hast es noch nicht mal aufgemacht.« Offensichtlich immer noch nicht.

»Ich spreche auch nicht von deinem Geschenk, sondern von dir! Ich hab' kein Interesse!«, sagte George betont, aber so leise, dass es auf keinen Fall jemand anderes hören konnte.

Diesmal schien die Botschaft endlich anzukommen. George sah, wie das Lächeln aus Simons Miene verschwand. Einen Moment lang dachte er, dass es der Junge relativ gefasst aufnehmen würde, aber dann verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem Ausdruck, den George noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte. Er wich instinktiv ein Stück zurück, als sich Simon zu ihm vorbeugte.

»Arschloch!«, sagte er verächtlich, aber wenigstens leise, bevor er aufstand und davonging.

Das war ja prima gelaufen! George war hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits war er ziemlich erleichtert, dass die Sache jetzt damit vom Tisch war – hoffentlich endgültig –, andererseits fühlte er sich noch mieser als vorher. Dabei hatte er wirklich alles getan, um es Simon möglichst schonend beizubringen. Schließlich hatte er eine gewisse Vorstellung, wie sich der Junge fühlen musste. Zumindest seit Angelina mit Fred ging. Und dann hatte ihm Lee Alicia vor der Nase weggeschnappt. Und Katie hatte seinem Glück die Krone aufgesetzt, als sie gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn als »guten Freund« behalten wollte. Was für ein Schuljahr.

Das Geschenk lag immer noch auf dem Tisch. George wartete eine Zeit lang, ob Simon nicht doch zurückkommen würde, um es mitzunehmen, aber nach einer Minute steckte er es in seine Tasche. Es würde seltsam aussehen, wenn er hier allein mit einem ungeöffneten Geschenk am Tisch saß. So etwas provozierte nur unnötige Fragen.

Er versuchte sich wieder auf den Aufsatz für Flitwick zu konzentrieren, aber es gelang ihm nur mit Mühe, die letzten paar Zeilen hinzukritzeln. Danach fühlte er sich auch nicht besser. Das war wohl der beschissenste Geburtstag, den er bisher erlebt hatte. Als er seine Hausaufgaben wegsteckte, fiel sein Blick wieder auf das Päckchen. Er zögerte, aber nach einigem Überlegen zog er es wieder aus der Tasche. Er konnte es sowieso schlecht zurückgeben, also warum nicht? Vom Format her hätte es ein Buch sein können. Oder eine kleine Pralinenschachtel. George verzog das Gesicht.

Schließlich riss er kurzentschlossen das Geschenkpapier auf. Zuoberst lag eine Karte. Ein rothaariger, gezeichneter Junge blies darauf gerade die Kerzen auf einem Geburtstagskuchen aus, und als er bei der letzten angekommen war, explodierte dieser. Der Junge auf der Karte guckte ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche, während ihm die Kuchenreste im Gesicht klebten. Außer den roten Haaren sah er ihm nicht sehr ähnlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte Simon die Karte am letzten Hogsmeade-Wochenende gekauft. _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag_ stand innen, und daneben die Unterschriften _Simon_, _Luna Lovegood_, _Terry_ und _Anthony Goldstein _hinter dessen Namen in derselben Schrift _(unter Protest)_ stand.

Darunter kam etwas zum Vorschein, dass er zuerst für noch eine Verpackung hielt. Aber es war nur ein leeres Pergament. Ein scheinbar leeres Pergament. Die Größe konnte hinkommen, stellte er fest, als er es auseinandergefaltet hatte. Er sah sich noch einmal um, ob auch wirklich niemand in der Nähe war, bevor er es mit dem Zauberstab antippte und flüsterte: »Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich nichts Gutes im Schilde führe!«

Wie er schon halb erwartet hatte, tauchten sofort die dünnen Linien der magischen Karte auf. Schnell löschte er sie mit einem »Unheil angerichtet« wieder und steckte sie weg. Dann starrte er ins Leere und verfluchte innerlich alle Ravenclaws im Allgemeinen und Simon im Besonderen. Fred hatte doch recht: Sie waren schlimmer als Slytherins! Bei Slytherins wusste man wenigstens, woran man war. Natürlich hatten Fred und er geplant, eine zweite Karte für sich zu kopieren, aber die verdammten Simulacrum-Pergamente kosteten ein kleines Vermögen. Sie hatten damit gerechnet, dass es bis nächste Weihnachten dauern würde, bis sie genug Galleonen zusammengekratzt hätten. Aber jetzt …?

Vielleicht konnte er Fred überreden, die neue Karte zu nehmen und ihm die alte zu überlassen? Aber sobald sein Bruder erfuhr, woher sie kam, würde er bestimmt ausrasten und sich weigern, und George würde wieder den Vernünftigen spielen müssen und nachgeben. Wahrscheinlich würde er jedes Mal, wenn er die Karte benutzte, ein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Völlig grundlos natürlich, aber trotzdem. Vielleicht war das sogar die Absicht hinter diesem »Geschenk« gewesen. Vielleicht war er auch nur verbittert, gestand sich George ein, aber es war auch ein wirklich übler Geburtstag gewesen.

Er packte seine Schreibsachen zusammen, stellte die Bücher zurück und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm. Es sollte ihn nicht wundern, wenn heute Abend um Mitternacht plötzlich McGonagall in der Tür stand und ihre Party sprengte. Aber so, wie sich die Glücksgöttin ihn im Moment über ihn lustig machte, war das vermutlich noch zu optimistisch gedacht.

* * *

Simon hatte es sich in einem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich gemacht und las gerade in einer Broschüre über magischen Ersatz für Muggelgeräte. Seine Mum hatte ihm geschrieben, dass letzte Woche zum ersten Mal die Kühltruhe komplett ausgefallen war. Nichts Größeres war passiert, weil sie es zufällig kurz danach bemerkt hatte. Sie hatte gleich die Gelegenheit genutzt, um die Kühltruhe einmal wieder abzutauen. Langsam solle er sich aber etwas einfallen lassen, hatte sie gemeint. Wenn es so weitergehe, würde spätestens in ein paar Monaten nichts mehr im Haus so funktionieren, wie es sollte. Er hoffte, dass es bis zu den Sommerferien noch gutgehen würde. Die erste Woche der Osterferien war jedenfalls schon fast vorüber, und außerdem steckten sie mitten in den Prüfungsvorbereitungen.

»Zweitklässler zu mir!«, rief es plötzlich vom Eingang zum Turm her. Penny Clearwater stand da und hielt einen Stapel Pergamente in der Hand. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich alle um die Vertrauensschülerin versammelt hatten, weil ein paar Mädchen im Schlafsaal waren und Luna losgeschickt werden musste, um sie zu holen. Und Luna hatte es selten eilig.

»Sind jetzt alle da?«, fragte Penny sie. Eine selten dämliche Frage. Die meisten – unter ihnen auch Simon – würdigten ihre Vertrauensschülerin keiner Antwort, der Rest bestätigte seine Anwesenheit nur sehr mürrisch.

»Ich habe hier eure Formulare für die Wahlfächer!«, verkündete Clearwater ihnen. »Professor Flitwick hat sie mir gerade gegeben. Füllt sie sorgfältig aus und vergesst auch euren Namen und eure Unterschrift nicht! Wenn ihr noch Bedenkzeit braucht, nehmt sie euch! Ihr habt Zeit bis zum Ende der Osterferien, aber spätestens dann müsst ihr euch entschieden haben. Ihr könnt die fertig ausgefüllten Formulare bei mir abgeben. Falls ihr noch Fragen zur Fächerwahl habt, stehe ich euch jederzeit zur Verfügung. Ihr könnt euch auch an Professor Flitwick wenden – solange ihr es zu den üblichen Sprechzeiten tut!«

Nach ihrer Ansprache teilte sie die Formulare aus. Simon fragte sich zum hundertsten Mal, was Percy wohl an ihr fand. Selbstverständlich konnte er schon prinzipiell nicht nachvollziehen, was jemand an einem Mädchen finden sollte. Aber gerade Penny Clearwater war manchmal eine ziemlich nervige Zicke.

Als alle ihr Formular bekommen hatten, bildeten sich schnell die üblichen Grüppchen. Anthony, Terry, Luna und er kamen wie von selbst an einem Tisch zu sitzen, und die anderen trennten sich wie immer in eine Mädchen- und eine Jungengruppe auf.

Anthony schien sich zu freuen, dass sie endlich die Wahlfächer aussuchen durften, und trug bereits seinen Namen in das dafür vorgesehene Feld ein. Simon dagegen war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was für Fächer er _nicht_ nehmen sollte. Nur gegen Muggelkunde hatte er sich schon entschieden. Er und Terry hatten die Lehrbücher bis zur siebten Klasse durchgeblättert. Und sie hatten sich gekugelt, als ein NEWT-Lehrbuch ein ganzes Kapitel nur der Bedienung von Fahrkartenautomaten gewidmet hatte. Es wäre bestimmt ein sicheres »O« gewesen, aber auch sichere fünf Jahre purer einschläfernder Langeweile. Und dafür war schon Binns zuständig.

»Wir brauchen auf alle Fälle Alte Runen und Arithmantik! Mit Runen lässt sich einiges anstellen, und wer Arithmantik nicht kann, ist kein richtiger Zauberer, sondern nur ein Zauberstabwedler!«, verkündete Anthony im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Für Simon hörte es sich so an, als würde er irgendetwas nachplappern, was er mal gehört hatte. Aber seine eigenen, allerdings recht oberflächlichen Recherchen hatten ebenfalls ergeben, dass Alte Runen und Arithmantik fast schon unabdingbar waren, wenn man richtig zaubern wollte, also konnte er Anthony da schlecht widersprechen.

»Wir sollten uns eher überlegen, was wir nicht nehmen«, schlug er vor. »Was dann übrigbleibt, ist es dann. Ausschlussprinzip.«

»Also mindestens ein Fach müssen wir weglassen, wenn wir noch etwas anderes machen wollen als pausenlos lernen und Hausaufgaben erledigen«, stimmte ihm Anthony zu. »Besser wären zwei. Zehn OWLs reichen absolut. Zwölf machen nur so Spinner wie Percy Weasley.«

Als der Name »Weasley« fiel, setzte ein unangenehmes Schweigen am Tisch ein. Seit letzter Woche war das ein Punkt, den niemand mehr angesprochen hatte. Vermutlich hatten ihm die anderen angesehen, dass es nicht ganz so verlaufen war, wie er geplant hatte. Er hatte sich auch keine besondere Mühe gegeben, seine schlechte Laune zu verstecken. Jedenfalls hatten sie es vermieden, in seiner Gegenwart den Namen »Weasley« in den Mund zu nehmen. Aber es war schon über eine Woche her und außerdem …

»Schon gut«, sagte er gelassen, »ich mag Percy.«

Terry starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. »Äh, du weißt schon, dass er mit Pen–«

»Nicht _so_, du Idiot«, zischte Simon ihn wütend an. Nicht hundertprozentig wahrheitsgemäß, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass die anderen glaubten, er hätte einen Weasley-Tick.

»Oh«, machte Terry und man sah ihm die Erleichterung förmlich an. »Entschuldige, aber ich dachte schon …«

»Denken ist Glückssache«, sagte Simon etwas ungnädig. »Können wir uns jetzt wieder auf die Wahlfächer konzentrieren? Also, ich schlage vor, wir lassen Muggelkunde weg. Vollkommen überflüssiges Fach!«

»Wieso?«, fragte Anthony. »Na ja, für dich und Terry vielleicht, aber Luna und ich könnten es vielleicht nehmen.«

»Völlig witzlos«, erwiderte Simon. »Glaub mir, die Hälfte davon könnte ich dir in einer einzigen Woche beibringen, und den Rest kapierst du nie, wenn du nicht unter normalen Menschen lebst.«

»Fahrkartenautomaten!«, rief Terry dazwischen und begann zu lachen. »Kannst du dir Anthony und Luna an einem Fahrkartenautomaten vorstellen?«

Simon musste bei der Vorstellung ebenfalls grinsen. Er fragte sich, wer aus einer solchen Begegnung wohl als Sieger hervorgehen würde. Vermutlich würde man einen rauchenden Trümmerhaufen, vormals bekannt als »der Fahrkartenautomat«, zum moralischen Sieger ausrufen müssen.

»Nein, Muggelkunde ist wirklich nichts für euch«, sagte er immer noch lächelnd zu Anthony und Luna.

Anthony wirkte nicht überzeugt, gab aber schließlich nach. »Na gut, dann haben wir ja schon unsere zwei Fächer, die wir nicht nehmen.«

Simon war sich nicht sicher, ob er irgendetwas verpasst hatte, aber eigentlich hatten sie doch erst ein Fach ausgeschlossen, oder?

»Muggelkunde, ja, aber was wäre das zweite Fach?«, fragte er.

»Hellsehen«, sagten Anthony und Luna wie aus einem Mund. Anthony sah Luna verwirrt an, bevor er erklärte: »Hellsehen bringt überhaupt nichts, wenn man nicht ein spezielles Talent dafür hat. Für den Rest ist es reine Zeitverschwendung.«

»Warum können wir's dann überhaupt nehmen?«, stellte Terry die Frage, die auch Simon brennend interessierte. Er hatte ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Hellsehen zu wählen und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe sausenzulassen. Etwas über die Zukunft zu erfahren, musste interessant sein, auch wenn er der Hellseherei im Allgemeinen sehr skeptisch gegenüberstand. Aber es konnte wohl kaum kompletter Betrug sein, wenn es Hogwarts als Wahlfach anbot, oder?

Anthony zögerte mit seiner Antwort. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Achseln. »Keine Ahnung, warum sie's anbieten. Seher sind so selten, dass es sich eigentlich nicht lohnt. Sogar im Ministerium gibt's nur einen einzigen, soweit ich weiß.«

»Und woher soll man wissen, ob man hellsehen kann, wenn man das Fach gar nicht nimmt?«, wollte Terry nun wissen. Schon wieder eine ausgezeichnete Frage, fand Simon. Und war überrascht, als diesmal nicht Anthony, sondern Luna antwortete.

»Ihr habt kein Talent fürs Hellsehen«, stellte sie fest. Ungewöhnlich ernst und völlig überzeugt. Die Worte hatten nicht einmal nach Luna geklungen.

»Woher willst du das wissen?«, fragte Simon sie.

»Ihr habt kein Talent dafür«, wiederholte Luna nur. »Keiner von euch.«

Es klang so todernst, dass Simon ihre beinahe nur deswegen geglaubt hätte.

Plötzlich grinste sie wieder lunahaft, legte den Kopf schief und begann, an ihrem Haaren herumzuspielen. »Hmm … oder ich müsste mich schon sehr irren. Passiert nicht oft, kommt aber vor.«

Simon schüttelte den Kopf und buchte die Episode unter »typischer Luna-Aussetzer« ab. Jedenfalls schien Hellsehen wirklich keine besonders intelligente Wahl, wenn man dazu eine spezielle, seltene Begabung brauchte. Abgesehen vom Lesen fühlte er kein besonderes Talent in sich, so tief er auch in sich hineinhorchte.

»Dann also Alte Runen, Arithmantik und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe?«, fragte er noch einmal nach.

»Muss das sein?«, warf Terry von der Seite ein. »Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, mein' ich. Habt ihr euch Kettleburn schon mal angeschaut? ›Fütterung magischer Geschöpfe‹ müsste das Fach heißen. Und wir sind das Futter!«

»Unsinn«, beruhigte Anthony ihn. »Kettleburn ist ein sehr guter Lehrer, und meine Mutter hat gesagt, dass es in seinem Fach keinen einzigen Unfall mit Schülern gegeben hat, solange sie auf Hogwarts war. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Fächern.«

»Also sind wir uns einig?«, fragte Simon noch einmal. »Alte Runen, Arithmantik, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe?«

Alle stimmten zu, wenn auch Terrys »Na schön« etwas verzögert kam. Simon schrieb seinen Namen auf den Pergamentbogen, machte die drei Kreuzchen bei Alte Runen, Arithmantik und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, setzte Ort und Datum und unterschrieb seinen Zettel. Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich danach richtig erleichtert. Dabei hatte er sich eigentlich um die Wahlfächer gar keine großen Gedanken gemacht. Vielleicht hätte er dieser Sache doch mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollen. Immerhin würde diese Entscheidung nicht nur seinen Stundenplan für die nächsten drei bis fünf Jahre bestimmen, sondern auch seine künftige Laufbahn als Zauberer, wenn man den ganzen Ratgebern glauben sollte, die in der Bibliothek standen. Aber Anthony hatte gemeint, dass zehn OWLs für alles Wichtige reichen würden, und Simon traute ihm zu, über so etwas Bescheid zu wissen.

Anthony sammelte auch die Formulare wieder ein und brachte sie gleich zu Penny, die sich mit ein paar anderen Fünftklässlern am Kamin unterhielt. Terry hatte bis zum letzten Moment gezögert, schließlich aber doch brav sein Kreuzchen bei Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gemacht. Anthony hatte ihm versichert, dass er es nicht bereuen werde und Kettleburn bestimmt sein Lieblingslehrer in seinem Lieblingsfach werden würde, was nicht einmal Simon für möglich hielt und Terry nur ein ungläubiges Schnaufen entlockte.

»Wenn wir wenigstens irgendwas anderes ablegen könnten«, beschwerte sich Terry, als Anthony wieder zurück war. »Geschichte. Oder wenigstens Verteidigung!«

Simon konnte das nachfühlen. Wobei Geschichte immer noch interessanter war als Verteidigung, und das sollte etwas heißen. Sie lernten in den »Duellstunden«, die Flitwick alle zwei Wochen abhielt, mehr als in einem Monat von Lockharts »Unterricht«. Gutes Aussehen war eben doch nicht alles. Und seit dem Streich, den Lockhart ihnen allen am Valentinstag gespielt hatten, hielten nur noch seine hartnäckigsten Fans zu ihm. Und dazu zählte sich Simon schon lange nicht mehr.

»Wenn wir schon mal alle hier sind«, begann er, »dann könnten wir doch mit unserem Repetitorium weitermachen, oder?«

Die Begeisterung der anderen hielt sich in Grenzen, aber Simon ging schon zum Regal mit den Schulbuchausgaben und nahm vier Zaubertrankbücher heraus, die er zum Tisch zurücktrug.

»Also, ich hab' immer noch nicht kapiert, was die verdammte Rattenmilz eigentlich in 'nem Schrumpftrank zu suchen hat«, gab er zu. Und damit hatte er selbstverständlich Anthony auf seiner Seite, der sofort begann, in aller Ausführlichkeit zu erklären, was die Rattenmilz in dem Trank bewirken sollte.

Luna und Terry murrten zwar, öffneten aber dann doch ihre Zaubertrankbücher, wie es sich gehörte. Anthony musste ihm und den anderen die Schrumpftränke noch zwei Mal erklären, bis es auch Luna begriffen hatte. Aber für so etwas waren die Osterferien schließlich da.

* * *

Anthony war aufgeregt wie selten. Und das lag nicht am bevorstehenden Quidditchmatch. Hufflepuff gegen Gryffindor. Die Hufflepuffs würden wahrscheinlich dahingeschlachtet werden. Sie hatten einfach nicht genug gute Spieler, um ein ernsthafter Gegner für Gryffindor zu sein. Besonders ihr Hüter und die Treiber würden nicht mithalten können. Egal, was man auch gegen die Weasley-Zwillinge sagen konnte – und das war eine Menge –, auf dem Quidditchfeld waren sie eine Macht, mit der man rechnen musste.

»Los, beeil dich!«, sagte er zu Simon und zog ihn am Ärmel, weil dieser immer noch im Schneckentempo hinter ihm her trottete.

Es war schwierig genug gewesen, Simon überhaupt zum Mitkommen zu überreden. Dabei hatte Anthony wirklich nur sein Bestes im Sinn, auch wenn Simon das nicht glauben wollte.

Das Quidditchstadion war schon gut besetzt, und immer noch strömten Schüler aus dem Schloss. Der Besucheransturm hatte wohl nur wenig mit dem bevorstehenden Spiel an sich zu tun. Eigentlich jeder, der etwas von Quidditch verstand, räumte den Hufflepuffs höchstens eine Außenseiterchance ein. Aber wenn Gryffindor erwartungsgemäß gewann, dann hatten sie den Quidditchpokal sicher und auch einen guten Teil ihres Rückstands bei den Hauspunkten wettgemacht. Terry war schon allein deshalb auf der Seite der Hufflepuffs. Im Moment lieferten sich immer noch Slytherin und Ravenclaw ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen bei den Hauspunkten, und Hufflepuff und Gryffindor waren weit abgeschlagen.

Er musste nicht lange nach Luna und Terry suchen. Terry hatte eine gelb-schwarze Fahne in der Hand, während Luna – die Neutralität in Person – sich jeweils ein Hufflepuff- und Gryffindorfähnchen an den Hut gesteckt hatte und damit vermutlich die Sicht ihres Hintermanns nicht unwesentlich beeinträchtigte. Wenigstens hatten sie zwei Plätze für Simon und ihn freigehalten.

Anthony drängte sich durch die Reihen und zog dabei Simon hinter sich her, bis sie endlich die freien Plätze neben Terry und Luna erreicht hatten.

»_Fähnchen?_«, tat er den beiden seine Missbilligung kund. Aber Luna lächelte nur und Terry schien das als Aufforderung misszuverstehen, denn er begann wie wild mit seinem Fähnchen zu wedeln und zog unter seinem Sitz zwei weitere hervor und hielt sie Anthony und Simon hin.

»Gut mitgedacht«, sagte Anthony und meinte das Gegenteil. Er nahm trotzdem eines der Fähnchen und drückte es Simon in die Hand.

»Was soll das?«, fragte dieser und starrte auf das gelb-schwarze Gebilde in seiner Hand.

»Du bist für Hufflepuff«, klärte Anthony ihn auf. »Und du zeigst das nach außen, indem du ihr Fähnlein schwingst.«

Simon starrte ihn ungläubig an, aber Anthony grinste nur zurück. Simon würde schon noch verstehen, wenn erst einmal die Mannschaften eingelaufen waren. Anthony konnte es kaum noch abwarten. Er hatte sich aber auch alle Mühe gegeben und war stolz auf seine Leistung. Er hatte all seine Kontakte genutzt und alle Rädchen in Bewegung gesetzt, und trotzdem hatte es unzähliger Nachfragen und subtiler Erkundigungen bedurft, bis er jemand gefunden hatte, der ihm geeignet schien. Es war nicht leicht gewesen, aber es hatte ihm – nach schweren anfänglichen Bedenken – auch ziemlichen Spaß gemacht. Besonders, als die ersten Rückmeldungen gekommen waren. Und die Endauswahl hatte ihm ein beinahe schon perverses Vergnügen bereitet. All die Vor- und Nachteile abzuwägen, die Kandidaten einzuschätzen, etwas über ihre Familien herauszufinden – es war wirklich ein Riesenspaß gewesen. Und der ernste Hintergrund hatte es nur um so interessanter gemacht.

Endlich bequemten sich auch die Quidditchmannschaften von Hufflepuff und Gryffindor auf den Platz. Es wurde auch langsam Zeit.

Er stieß Simon mit dem Ellenbogen an. »Schau mal zu den Hufflepuffs!«

Simon warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, aber Anthony nickte nur auffordernd zum Spielfeldrand hin, wo einige Spieler sich noch einmal aufwärmten.

»Und?«, fragte Simon nach einer Weile.

Anthony war ein bisschen enttäuscht von der Reaktion. »Schau dir ihre Jäger an!«

»Welche Jäger? Wen meinst du?«

Es war manchmal zum Verzweifeln. Als wäre es das erste Quidditchspiel, bei dem Simon dabei war. »Den zweitgrößten Jungen. Von denen in den _gelben_ Flugroben! Der mit den braunen Haaren! Da drüben!«

Simon schaute diesmal etwas länger, wie er befriedigt feststellte. Aber dann drehte er sich wieder zu Anthony und fragte erneut: »Und? Was ist mit ihm?«

Anthony beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: »Das ist Cedric. Cedric Diggory. Sieht gut aus, oder?«

Simons ungläubiger Blick war starr auf Anthony gerichtet. »Das ist jetzt aber nicht dein Ernst?«

Anthony war enttäuscht. Er hatte sich eine enthusiastischere Reaktion erwartet. Wenn er an Jungs interessiert gewesen wäre, hätte er sich bestimmt jemanden wie Cedric Diggory ausgesucht und nicht eine rothaarige Missgeburt wie Weasley.

»Er gefällt dir wirklich nicht?«, fragte er noch einmal nach, weil er es nicht glauben wollte. Schließlich konnten sich so viele Mädchen nicht irren, selbst wenn er nicht den richtigen Zugang zu der Frage gefunden haben sollte.

»Hast du den Verstand verloren?«, fragte Simon, aber zu Anthonys heimlicher Befriedigung wanderten seine Augen wieder zum Quidditchfeld.

»Er stammt aus einer recht angesehenen Familie«, flüsterte er Simon zu. »Nichts besonders alt, aber doch respektiert. Sein Vater arbeitet fürs Ministerium, Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe. Cedric ist allgemein sehr beliebt, hat einen exzellenten Notendurchschnitt – für einen Hufflepuff – und ist außerdem auch noch sportlich. Sogar ein ziemliches Ass auf dem Besen, wenn du mich fragst.«

Simon fragte nicht, sondern starrte Anthony jetzt wieder an und blieb stumm wie ein Fisch.

»Er ist genauso alt wie du, und das Wichtigste«, spielte Anthony seinen Trumpf aus und verlieh seiner Stimme einen bedeutungsschweren Unterton, »er hat immer noch keine Freundin, obwohl die Mädchen reihenweise bei ihm Schlange stehen.« An letztere Information zu gelangen, hatte ein tiefes Abtauchen in die Gerüchteküche erfordert, aber Anthony fand, dass es sich gelohnt hatte.

»Du _hast_ den Verstand verloren!«, brach es unvermittelt aus Simon heraus. »Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich mich von dir –«

»Das Spiel ist abgesagt!«, unterbrach eine ohrenbetäubende Stimme seinen Wortschwall. Sie war so laut, dass sich Anthony – wie der größte Teil der Zuschauer – automatisch die Ohren zuhielt. Professor McGonagall stand mitten auf dem Quidditchfeld und sprach in ein großes lilafarbenes Megaphon.

»Alle Schüler kehren in die Gemeinschaftsräume ihrer Häuser zurück, wo sie von ihrem Hauslehrer weitere Informationen erhalten werden. So schnell wie möglich bitte!«

Leider Anthony hörte die Worte, auch mit zugehaltenen Ohren. Und er hatte kaum Zweifel, was sie bedeuten. Ihn beschlich eine finstere Ahnung und ihm wurde beinahe übel. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Das Schuljahr war doch schon fast vorüber. Er hatte gehofft, dass der Spuk endlich vorbei wäre.

Auf den Tribünen fingen die Schüler an, durcheinanderzuplappern. Einige beschwerten sich, dass das Spiel abgesagt worden war, andere spekulierten, was vorgefallen sein könnte, aber viele machten sich auch schweigend auf den Weg zum Schloss.

»Komm schon!«, sagte Terry zu ihm, als er keine Anstalten machte, sich dem Schülerstrom anzuschließen. Anthony stand langsam auf und folgte den anderen zurück ins Schloss.

Es war nicht leicht, sich durch das Gedränge der Ravenclaws und Gryffindors auf ihrem gemeinsamen Weg in den siebten Stock hindurchzukämpfen. Von allen Seiten wurde geschoben, geschubst und gestoßen. Anthony merkte die meisten Rempler nicht einmal. Er konzentrierte sich – entgegen aller Vernunft – ganz auf die Hoffnung, dass es keinen neuerlichen Überfall gegeben hatte. Aber unglücklicherweise wollte ihm keine andere Erklärung für die Absetzung des Spiels und eine Vollversammlung im Gemeinschaftsraum einfallen.

»Hast du Ginny Weasley im Stadion gesehen?«, hörte er plötzlich Simon vor ihm fragen. Luna, an die die Frage gerichtet gewesen war, schüttelte den Kopf.

»Verdammt!«, murmelte Simon. »Und die Karte ist in meiner Truhe. Bis wir rankommen, ist wahrscheinlich alles vorbei!«

Anthony schenkte dem Wortwechsel keine Beachtung mehr. Er hatte genug eigene Probleme, und außerdem hatte er noch nie geglaubt, dass eine Erstklässlerin, eine Gryffindor noch dazu, etwas mit den Angriffen zu tun haben könnte. Es war ein absurder Gedanke.

Als sie endlich am Aufgang zum Ravenclawturm angekommen waren, hatte er sich wieder so weit beruhigt, dass ihm nicht mehr schlecht war. Sie schoben sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der bereits gedrängt voll mit Ravenclaws war. Es herrschte eine unnatürliche Stille. Professor Flitwick stand über ihren Köpfen auf einer bläulich schimmernden Plattform. Als die letzten Nachzügler eingetroffen waren, holte er ein Pergament hervor, tippte es mit seinem Zauberstab an und verkündete dann ernst: »Wir sind vollzählig!« Die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben und fiel mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss.

»Ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten für Sie!« Beinahe wäre Anthony ein sarkastisches »Ach was!« entfleucht, aber er blieb genauso still wie der übrige Gemeinschaftsraum.

»Es hat einen neuerlich Angriff gegeben, und dieses Mal ist unser Haus direkt davon betroffen.«

Schlimmer! Wenn nun auch noch ein Halb- oder gar ein Reinblüter versteinert worden war, konnte er gleich anfangen, seine Siebensachen zu packen. Wahrscheinlich würde seine Mutter ihn noch heute von der Schule nehmen.

»Es tut mir leid, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass Ihre Mitschülerin Penelope Clearwater unter den Opfern ist. Außerdem wurde Miss Granger, eine Zweitklässlerin aus Gryffindor, von dem Angriff betroffen.«

Diesmal setzte aufgeregtes und teilweise auch besorgt klingendes Gemurmel unter den Schülern ein. Doch Anthony hätte am liebsten erleichter aufgeatmet. Er kam sich wie ein Schuft vor, aber es würde sich viel besser machen, wenn er in dem Brief an seine Mutter – den er noch heute würde schreiben müssen – von zwei weiteren _muggelstämmigen_ Opfern sprechen konnte. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass das etwas anderes als reiner Zufall war, aber es würde ihm trotzdem eine kleine Chance lassen, das Schuljahr doch noch auf Hogwarts zu beenden. Immer vorausgesetzt, dass seine Mutter nicht total durchdrehte, sobald sie von dem neuen Angriff erfuhr.

»Bitte beruhigen Sie sich wieder!«, fuhr Professor Flitwick fort, als die Gespräche unter den Schülern immer lauter wurden. »Sie werden später noch genug Zeit haben, über die Implikationen dieses Vorfalls zu diskutieren! Hören Sie mir erst weiter zu!«

Schnell verstummten die Gespräche wieder und erneut senkte sich Stille über den Gemeinschaftsraum.

»Diese Ereignisse zwingen uns zu einer Verschärfung der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Ab sofort werden Sie nur noch in geschlossener Gruppe, eskortiert von einem Lehrer oder ein paar speziell ausgewählten Schülern, im Schloss unterwegs sein. Niemals einzeln oder in kleinen Gruppen ohne Aufsicht! Das gilt sowohl für die Wege zum und vom Unterricht als auch für die Essenszeiten in der Großen Halle. Des Weiteren tritt ab sofort eine allgemeine Ausgangssperre in Kraft. Spätestens ab sechs Uhr abends werden Sie alle in ihren Schlafsälen oder im Gemeinschaftsraum sein und den Turm nicht mehr verlassen. Ein Anwesenheitsappell wird täglich um diese Zeit durchgeführt. Alle Abendkurse sind bis auf weiteres ausgesetzt. Gleiches gilt auch für den Duellclub, das Training der Quidditchmannschaft und die Hogsmeade-Wochenenden! Verstöße gegen diese Anweisungen werde ich nicht dulden und aufs Strengste ahnden!«

Das Murren unter den versammelten Ravenclaws hielt sich in Grenzen. Anthony machte sich eifrig in seinem Geist Notizen. Das waren Punkte, die er in seinem Brief würde erwähnen können.

»Für die drei Wochen, die es noch dauern wird, bis Professors Snapes Gegentrank fertiggestellt ist und Miss Clearwater wiederhergestellt werden kann, wird Mr. Musgrave die Aufgabe des Vertrauensschülers in alleiniger Verantwortung wahrnehmen. Bitte unterstützen Sie ihn dabei und befolgen Sie seine Anweisungen sofort und ohne die üblichen Insubordinationen! Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?«

Flitwicks hohes Stimmchen war bei den letzten Worten ungewöhnlich scharf geworden, und ein leises »Ja, Professor« raunte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

»Gut!«, stellte Flitwick fest. »Aber halten Sie sich auch daran, wenn es soweit ist! Ich denke, das wäre vorläufig alles. Folgende Schüler kommen bitte mit mir!«

Dann rief ihr Hauslehrer eine Reihe von Namen von Siebtklässlern auf, schwebte wieder zu Boden und verließ mit ihnen den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen, brachen chaotische Zustände aus. Der Lärm der Diskussionen und Spekulationen erreichte in kürzester Zeit einen Geräuschpegel, dass man hätte schreien müssen, um sich noch verständlich zu machen. Und das taten dann auch einige.

Anthony schenkte dem keine Beachtung, sondern bahnte sich unter vollem Körpereinsatz einen Weg zum Aufgang zu den Schlafsälen. Er hatte einen dringenden Brief zu schreiben, wenn er noch eine Chance haben wollte. Falls seine Mutter aus der Zeitung von dem neuen Überfall erfuhr, konnte er sein Testament machen. Das war das Einzige, dessen er sich im Moment völlig sicher war.

* * *

»Dreck!«, sagte Fred, und er meinte es so. »Dreck, Dreck, Dreck, Dreck, Dreck, Dreck, Dreck, Dreck …« Er hätte ewig so weitermachen können, ohne das, was er meinte, auch nur ansatzweise auszudrücken. »Riesenhaufen beschissener Scheißdreck!«

Sein Bruder schwieg dazu nur. George starrte immer noch auf die Karte, die er von den Ravenclaws bekommen hatte. Fred hätte sie nicht einmal mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs angetippt. Außer vielleicht, um sie in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen. Aber das hatte im Augenblick weniger mit ihrer Herkunft zu tun, als mit dem, was sie zeigte.

»Du bist ganz sicher, dass sie nicht auf der Tribüne war?«, fragte er George noch einmal.

»So sicher man sich da sein kann«, erwiderte sein Bruder. »Ich hab' nach ihr gesucht, sobald McGonagall mit ihrem Megaphon aufs Spielfeld gerannt kam. Ginny sitzt normalerweise ganz weit vorn. Schließlich spielt Harry mit.«

Auch Fred erinnerte sich daran. Bei allen vorherigen Quidditchspielen von Gryffindor war Ginny in der ersten Reihe gesessen. Aus Angst, dass sich jemand vor sie setzen könnte, der ihr die Sicht versperrte, vermutlich.

»Ginevra Weasley«, sagte George plötzlich erbittert und schmiss die Karte auf den gefliesten Boden. »Was denkt sich Ginny dabei!«

»Vielleicht denkt _sie_ sich gar nichts!«, erinnerte Fred ihn. »Wenn sie wirklich irgendwie besessen ist …«

Sie waren erst jetzt auf diese Idee gekommen. Als die Nachricht vom vierten Angriff sie erreicht hatte, waren sie sofort, noch in ihren Quidditchroben zum Schloss zurückgerannt, um sofort auf der Karte nach Ginny zu suchen. Aber sie waren erst aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum entkommen, als McGonagall ihre Rede gehalten hatte. Ginny war auch da gewesen, und es gab für Fred keinen Zweifel mehr. Sie war extrem nervös gewesen, jede Bewegung hatte fahrig gewirkt, sie hatte blass und erschöpft ausgesehen. Und sofort nach McGonagalls Ansprache hatte sie fluchtartig das Weite gesucht und war in ihrem Schlafsaal verschwunden.

Die Karte hatte wieder nur Ginnys normalen Namen angezeigt, aber dann war Fred die Idee gekommen. Wenn Ginny zeitweilig besessen war, würde die Karte vielleicht ihren Namen nicht mehr richtig feststellen können, und es war doch möglich, dass daher das seltsame Buchstabengewirr kam, dass sie beobachtet hatten? George war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen gewesen. Und dann hatte er gemeint, dass dadurch die Sache nur noch schlimmer würde. Und Fred verstand, was er meinte. Wer hatte in ihren Zeiten schon einmal von einem Fall dämonischer Besessenheit gehört? Die einzigen Berichte, die man über so etwas hatte, stammten aus dem Mittelalter oder von noch früher. Und selbst wenn es stimmte, wie sollten sie es beweisen? Jeder würde doch nur denken, dass sie sich diese Geschichte ausgedacht hätten, um ihre kleine Schwester vor Strafe zu schützen. Wenn man nicht gleich die berüchtigten Weasley-Zwillinge für die Drahtzieher der Überfälle hielt. Natürlich wäre die Unterstellung lächerlich gewesen, aber sie hatten nun einmal einen gewissen Ruf, auf den sie bisher auch immer stolz gewesen waren. Das war die erste Gelegenheit, bei der er ihnen mehr schaden als nützen würde.

»Was machen wir jetzt?«, fragte George.

Fred lehnte sich an die Tür und zuckte mit den Achseln. »Vielleicht doch Percy einweihen …?« Es war ein dämlicher Gedanke, aus der Verzweiflung geboren, und Fred wünschte sich, er hätte den Mund gehalten, als er ihm über die Lippen gekommen war.

»Tolle Idee!« George hob die Karte wieder auf und setzte sich auf den heruntergeklappten Klodeckel. »Lieber Percy, tut uns leid, dass wir dich gerade jetzt damit belästigen müssen, aber bitte glaub uns, dass deine Freundin gerade von deiner kleinen Schwester versteinert wurde. Wir haben zwar überhaupt keine Beweise, sind uns aber ganz sicher. Hast du eine Idee, was wir in dieser Hinsicht unternehmen könnten, Bruderherz? Alle deine klugen Vorschläge sind willkommen, solange sie nicht darauf hinauslaufen, zu McGonagall zu rennen und Ginny zu verpetzen!«

Nun, so gesagt hörte sich sein Vorschlag noch dümmer an, als Fred sowieso schon klar gewesen war. »Aber irgendetwas müssen wir doch unternehmen!«

George löschte die Karte und schüttelte den Kopf. »Wir können nichts ›unternehmen‹! Wenn die Lehrer das mit den Eskorten wirklich durchziehen und wir auch sonst nicht mehr aus dem Turm rauskommen, dann werden wir Ginny nirgendwo allein in die Finger kriegen. Oder sollen wir sie nachts aus ihrem Bett entführen und ihr im Gemeinschaftsraum die Daumenschrauben anlegen? Ohne dass es jemand merkt?«

Fred entfuhr wieder ein »Dreck!«. Natürlich hatte George recht. Sie würden Ginny nicht mehr alleine erwischen, wenn die Lehrer ihren Plan wirklich durchzogen. Und McGonagall hatte sich ganz und gar nicht danach angehört, als würde sie einen Witz machen. »Dreck, Dreck, dreimal verfluchter Dreck!«

»Ein Gutes hat die Sache«, sagte George.

Der Gedanke war Fred auch schon gekommen. »Ginny wird dauernd unter Beobachtung stehen.«

»Außer nachts«, sagte George. »Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie nachts das Porträtloch absperren. Sonst müssen wir abwechselnd Wache halten.«

Fred hatte keine Lust mehr, schon wieder »Dreck« zu sagen. »Ich hätt' nie gedacht, dass ich mal drauf hoffen würde, eingesperrt zu werden«, sagte er stattdessen.

»Ich auch nicht«, meinte George und steckte die Karte wieder weg. »Trotzdem wär's für alle Beteiligten das Beste.«

Fred fiel dazu nichts mehr ein. Diese Aussicht als beschissen zu bezeichnen, wäre der Wahrheit nicht einmal im Ansatz nahe gekommen. Er starrte stumm auf George, und sein Bruder starrte ebenso stumm zurück. Sie saßen dieses Mal wirklich bis über den Hals in der Scheiße.

»Wir sollten uns umziehen«, sagte Fred schließlich, als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass George und er immer noch ihre roten Quidditchroben trugen. George nickte nur. Fred schloss die Tür wieder auf, und sie gingen zurück in den Schlafsaal, in dem die wildesten Spekulationen durch die Luft schwirrten, wer wohl hinter den Angriffen steckte.

Fred bedauerte, dass er nicht so ahnungslos wie die anderen war. Auch er hätte lieber irgendeinen verdrehten Slytherin an der Spitze seiner persönlichen Verdächtigenliste gesehen als die eigene kleine Schwester; und George ging es mit Sicherheit genauso.

* * *

Terry beeilte sich, zu seinem Platz am Frühstückstisch zu kommen. Er war ein bisschen spät dran gewesen und hatte sich erst der zweiten Wanderungswelle zur Großen Halle anschließen können. Die anderen waren bestimmt schon halb mit dem Frühstück fertig. Nicht dass das etwas ausgemacht hätte. Auch sie würden warten müssen, bis sich nachher ein Lehrer fand, der sie wieder zurück zum Ravenclawturm brachte.

Terry fragte sich, was sie den ganzen langen Sonntag über treiben sollten. Nur nicht schon wieder lernen und den Stoff wiederholen. Falls ihm Anthony oder Simon mit so etwas kommen sollten, würde er versuchen, Luna zu einer Partie Schach zu überreden. Wenn sie tatsächlich die nächsten Wochen über im Turm eingesperrt blieben, war später noch mehr als genug Zeit, um sich durch die Schulbücher und den alten Stoff zu ackern.

Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz und schaufelte sich eine Portion Rührei auf den Teller. Erst dann fiel ihm auf, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Dass noch mehr nicht stimmte, als ohnehin zu erwarten war. Simon und Anthony hatten sich in ihre Zeitungen vergraben und ihr Frühstück noch nicht angerührt. In der Großen Halle war es ungewöhnlich still, auch wenn man in Rechnung stellte, dass sie noch halbleer war. Am Lehrertisch fehlten noch einige Gesichter, was aber nicht überraschend war. Schließlich musste ja jemand die Schüler auf ihrem Weg zum Frühstück begleiten.

»Was ist los?«, fragte er Luna, die ebenfalls schweigend ihren Haferbrei in sich hineinlöffelte.

Sie schien zu überlegen, aber sagte dann gelassen »Sie haben Dumbledore abgesetzt«, als würde sie über das heutige Wetter reden.

Terry war sich zuerst nicht sicher, ob sie das ernst gemeint hatte, aber dann schnaubte Simon ein verächtliches »Vollidioten!« und warf ihm den _Daily Prophet_ hin.

Die Schlagzeile lautete: »Zaubereiministerium und Schulrat greifen durch – Albus Dumbledore als Direktor von Hogwarts abgesetzt – Wildhüter Rubeus Hagrid verhaftet«. Auf der Titelseite war ein Bild von Hagrid, wie er von Auroren abgeführt wurde. Es musste direkt vor der Schule aufgenommen worden sein, denn im Hintergrund konnte man das Tor mit den beiden Eberfiguren erkennen.

»Schwachköpfe«, kam es jetzt auch von Anthony. Er schlug seine Zeitung zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. »Hagrid! Ausgerechnet! Da glaub' ich ja noch eher, dass die kleine Weasley dahintersteckt. Rubeus Hagrid, Wildhüter und lange verschollener Erbe Salazar Slytherins! Dass ich nicht lache!«

»Aber ein bequemer Sündenbock«, meinte Simon, während Terry schon begann, den Artikel zu lesen. Viel Neues erfuhr er nicht. Er berichtete nur, dass sich das Ministerium nun endlich zum Eingreifen entschlossen habe, nachdem nunmehr vier Überfälle auf muggelstämmige Schüler an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexenkunst und Zauberei verübt worden seien. Einige O-Töne von Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge, der die Entwicklung bedauerte, aber sich zum Eingreifen gezwungen gesehen habe, nachdem auch die Schulräte signalisiert hätten, dass ihr Vertrauen in den Direktor erheblich erschütterte sei. Die »Beurlaubung und vorläufige Ingewahrsamnahme« von Mr. Rubeus Hagrid, dem Wildhüter und Bewahrer der Schlüssel und Ländereien sei eine reine Vorsichtmaßnahme, die sich darauf gründe, dass Mr. Hagrid bereits ein Mal in einen ähnlichen Zwischenfall als Hauptverdächtiger verwickelt gewesen sei. Keinesfalls stelle es eine Vorverurteilung dar.

Terry hegte keine besonderen Sympathien für Dumbledore oder Hagrid. Ersterer hatte bei ihm verspielt, seit er bei der Abschlussfeier des letzten Jahres den Gryffindors in letzter Sekunde auf so unfaire Weise den Hauspokal zugeschustert hatte, und Hagrid … Hagrid war ihm einfach unheimlich, schon seit dem ersten Schultag und der Überfahrt über den See. Man konnte beinahe Angst vor ihm haben. Der Wildhüter war viel zu groß, zu behaart, zu laut. Und dasselbe galt für seinen Hund. Trotzdem fiel es auch Terry schwer, sich Hagrid als Erben von Slytherin vorzustellen.

»Wer ist jetzt eigentlich Direktor?«, fragte er laut. »Ich mein', wo Dumbledore weg ist, müsste da nicht McGonagall die neue Direktorin werden?«

»Denke schon«, antwortete Anthony. »Aber ich …«

Anthony schwieg und stand dann plötzlich auf, als wäre ihm gerade etwas eingefallen. Terry sah ihm nach, als er zum Tisch der Slytherins hinüberging. Dort setzte er sich einfach neben Draco Malfoy und begann anscheinend ein Gespräch mit ihm. Terry konnte auf die Entfernung natürlich nichts verstehen, aber Anthony schien im Wesentlichen nur zuzuhören, zu lächeln und hin und wieder zustimmend zu nicken, während Malfoy redete und redete und redete. Malfoy schien bester Laune, lachte sogar ein paarmal, und Terry fragte sich, ob nicht doch etwas an den Gerüchten dran sein könnte, dass Malfoy dieser ominöse Erbe Slytherins sei. Anthony hielt es zwar für Unsinn, aber er hatte auch leicht reden. Schließlich waren alle Opfer bisher Muggelstämmige gewesen.

Die Große Halle füllte sich allmählich, als immer neue Gruppen mit ihrer Lehrereskorte eintrafen. Die Neuankömmlinge wurden flüsternd über die neue Entwicklung informiert, und das Rascheln der weitergereichten Zeitungen war das lauteste Geräusch, das in der Großen Halle zu hören war.

Schließlich verabschiedete sich Anthony wieder vom Slytherintisch, viel zu freundlich für Terrys Geschmack. Auch wenn Malfoy nichts direkt mit den Angriffen zu tun haben sollte, gehörte er doch immer noch zu den Arschlöchern, die Muggelstämmige für minderwertig hielten und bei jeder Gelegenheit großspurig verkündeten, dass sie selbst nicht in Gefahr wären, weil sie ja ach so reines Blut hätten. Terry hätte ihn am liebsten in eine Ameise verwandelt und dann seinen Fuß über ihn gehalten. Vielleicht hätte er ihn nicht zerquetscht, aber vielleicht auch doch. Aber leider würde das ein Traum bleiben. Er war zwar besser in Verwandlung als die anderen, aber so gut dann auch wieder nicht.

Terry hätte Anthony umarmen können, als er wieder zurückkam, sich hinsetzte und »Naiver Trottel!« murmelte.

»Malfoy weiß auch nichts Genaues«, berichtete er dann. »Der Einfaltspinsel ist davon überzeugt, dass sein Vater an der Absetzung Dumbledores was gedreht hat. Glaubt wirklich, dass Snape der nächste Direktor werden könnte. Als würde das Ministerium 'nen Ex-Todesser als Direktor erlauben. Eher wird's noch Filch. Jedenfalls ist McGonagall geschäftsführende Schulleiterin. Wahrscheinlich bleibt sie's auch, falls die Schule nächstes Jahr überhaupt wieder aufmacht.«

Die erste gute Nachricht. McGonagall war Direktorin. Terry wusste, dass es keinen echten Unterschied machen würde, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich sofort sicherer. Es war einfach eine Frage des Vertrauens, und wenn er einem Lehrer an dieser Schule zutraute, mit diesen Monsterangriffen fertig zu werden, dann war das McGonagall.

»Gut!«, verkündete er der Welt im Allgemeinen und wandte sich seinen inzwischen nur noch lauwarmen Rühreiern zu.

Während Simon und Anthony über die möglichen neuen Entwicklungen und die wirklich Identität des Angreifers spekulierten, frühstückte er in aller Ruhe. Professor McGonagall würde die Sache schon richten. Wenn sie es nicht schaffte, dann würde es niemand schaffen.

Nach dem Frühstück schlossen sie sich einem Zug an, der sie, geführt von Professor Flitwick höchstselbst, wieder zum Turm zurückbrachte. Zum Glück hatte keiner Lust zum Lernen, und ein Schachbrett war noch frei. Terry verlor zwar sein Spiel gegen Luna, gewann aber klar gegen Simon und Anthony. Dieser Sonntag war doch nicht so deprimierend, wie er befürchtet hatte.

* * *


	17. A Clue To The Answer We All Chase

* * *

**1****7. A Clue To The Answer We All Chase  
**(Devil's Answer – Atomic Rooster)

* * *

Anthony saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und paukte für Kräuterkunde. Die Prüfungen waren schon nächste Woche. Zwar hatte er normalerweise keine großen Schwierigkeiten mit Kräuterkunde – wenigstens nicht mit der Theorie –, weil er sich viele Eigenschaften der Pflanzen durch ihre Verwendung als Zaubertrankzutaten erschließen konnte, aber die lateinischen und griechischen Namen waren ein Problem. Einige konnte man sich gut merken, weil sie auf Aussehen oder spezielle Merkmale der Pflanzen zurückzuführen waren, aber viele Arten waren auch nach ihren Entdeckern benannt. Er hatte schließlich beschlossen, einfach alle stur auswendig zu lernen. Es war zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass Sprout überhaupt danach fragen würde, aber Anthony wollte sichergehen. Ein durch die Bank makelloses Prüfungsergebnis mochte auf seine Eltern vielleicht doch einen gewissen positiven Eindruck machen und ihm einen Vorteil in künftigen Auseinandersetzungen verschaffen. Und die würde es geben, so sicher, wie die Sonne auf- und unterging, auch wenn seine Mutter sich in ihrem letzten Brief sehr zurückgehalten hatte.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und betete still die Doppelnamen der Pflanzen herunter, als jemand an seiner Schulter rüttelte.

»Anthony!«, sagte Simon und riss ihn halb von seinem Stuhl herunter. »Komm mit!«

Anthony fragte sich, was jetzt schon wieder los war. Aber ihm blieb fast keine andere Wahl, als Simon zu folgen, denn dieser hatte seinen Arm gepackt und zog ihn einfach mit. Es ging im Sturmschritt die Treppen hoch und dann in den Schlafsaal.

Sie waren allein in ihrem Turmzimmer. Die anderen waren mit einer großen Gruppe, der Hauptmasse der Ravenclaws, zumindestens hatte es so gewirkt, in die Bibliothek gezogen.

»Was ist?«, wollte Anthony endlich wissen und riss sich aus Simons Klammergriff los. Ihm war nur kurzfristig Erfolg beschieden, denn Simon nahm wieder seinen Arm und zog ihn zu seinem Bett. Er schubste Anthony darauf und schloss dann die Vorhänge, die zum Eingang zeigten.

Anthony glaubte einen Moment lang, dass Simon jetzt völlig durchgedreht wäre, aber dann wühlte dieser die magische Karte unter seiner Bettdecke hervor.

»Der Zauberspruch!«, sagte Simon aufgeregt und hielt ihm die Karte hin. »Der Wahrnamenzauber, Anthony. Mach schon!«

Endlich begriff Anthony, was Simon von ihm wollte. Anscheinend hatte er das seltsame Phänomen des Namenswechsels der kleinen Weasley, von dem die Zwillinge gesprochen hatten, jetzt selbst gesehen. Eigentlich kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, wie oft Simon in letzter Zeit an dieser Karte hing. Anthony fand, dass es schon ungesunde Ausmaße angenommen hatte. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was Simon da genau Tag für Tag beobachtete. Oder wen. Er bezweifelte, dass es mehr als Zufall gewesen war, dass Simon dabei auf das _Mädchen _Ginny Weasley gestoßen war.

»Wenn's unbedingt sein muss«, stimmte er wenig begeistert zu. Es schien ihm noch immer ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass diese Erstklässlerin und die Sache mit ihrem Namen wirklich mit den Angriffen in Verbindung standen.

»Wo ist sie?«, fragte er, als er auf der Karte keine ungewöhnlichen Punkte ausfindig machen konnte.

»Im zweiten Stock!«, antwortet Simon und rückte näher, um sich ebenfalls über die Karte zu beugen. »Da ist niemand sonst unterwegs. Schau doch mal … genau …«

Simon brach ab und starrte die Karte mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Dann riss er sie Anthony aus den Händen.

»Verdammt! Wo ist sie hin?«

»Bist du dir sicher, dass sie wirklich da war?«, fragte Anthony. Er war leicht verärgert, dass er wegen nichts und wieder nichts aus dem Lernen gerissen worden war. Schließlich hatte _er_ Besseres zu tun, als irgendwelchen Weasleys auf der Karte nachzuspionieren.

Selbstverständlich bin ich sicher!«, wehrte sich Simon. »Seh' ich aus wie ein Vollidiot? Ich hab den Punkt mit dem verschwommenen Namen durch den Korridor wandern sehen, dann ist er da rein, ich hab ganz kurz ›Ginevra Weasley‹ entziffern können, und dann bin ich sofort los, um dich zu holen!«

Anthony starrte auf die Karte, während Simon mit dem Finger den Weg nachzeichnete, und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wo das alles war. So oft kamen sie nicht in diesen Teil des zweiten Stocks, als dass er sich sofort zurechtgefunden hätte.

»Es hat doch höchstens 'ne Minute gedauert, bis du da warst. Und sie war viel zu weit von den Treppen weg. Sie hätte schon rennen müssen, um so schnell wieder zu verschwinden!«

Mittlerweile hatte Anthony in etwa eine Vorstellung, wo sich das Ganze abgespielt hatte. »Ein Mädchenklo«, flüsterte er.

Simon sah ihn an, schien kurz zu überlegen und zuckte dann die Achseln. »Kann sein«, meinte er, ohne zu begreifen.

»Myrtles Klo«, sagte Anthony dumpf. »Das ist Myrtles Klo.«

Simon starrte ihn an und auch ihm schien es langsam zu dämmern. Spätestens seit Hagrids Verhaftung kannte praktisch die gesamte Schule die Geschichte. Wie beim letzten Mal eine Schülerin gestorben war – eine Ravenclaw noch dazu – und Hagrid danach von der Schule geflogen war. Es war auch nicht lange ein Geheimnis geblieben, dass Myrtle das erste Opfer gewesen war. Anthony hatte es von Luna erfahren. Schon vor einer ganzen Weile.

Ginny Weasley! Es war zwar immer noch unmöglich, aber …

»Lass uns nach ihr suchen!«, sagte Anthony. »Vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei!«

»Von oben nach unten«, schlug Simon vor, und Anthony nickte. Sie begannen mit einer systematischen Suche, Stockwerk für Stockwerk. Sie kamen nur bis in den fünften Stock.

»Alle Schüler kehren umgehend in ihre Häuser zurück!«, erscholl plötzlich McGonagalls Stimme. Sie schien direkt aus dem Wänden zu kommen. »Alle Lehrer versammeln sich im Lehrerzimmer! Unverzüglich, bitte!«

Simon und er sahen sich an.

»Ich glaub' ja eigentlich an Zufälle«, sagte Simon und brach dann ab.

»Kein Zufall«, stimmte ihm Anthony zu. »Das kann kein Zufall sein!«

Es war also doch nicht unmöglich, dass Ginny Weasley hinter den Überfällen steckte. Anthony war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen und fühlte sich dumm. Und erleichtert. Sie hatten den Schuldigen – die Schuldige – gefunden. Alle seine Probleme waren mit einem Schlag gelöst. Das Hochgefühl hielt jedoch nicht lange an. Sie hatten keine Beweise. Sie würden darauf hoffen müssen, dass Professor Flitwick ihnen glaubte. Natürlich konnten sie die magische Karte vorzeigen, um ihre Geschichte zu untermauern, aber einen echten Beweis stellte das auch nicht dar. Trotzdem. Flitwick würde dem Verdacht zumindest nachgehen müssen, und Anthony war zuversichtlich, dass ihr Hauslehrer schon hinter die Wahrheit kommen würde.

»Terry und Luna kommen gerade aus der Bibliothek«, sagte Simon über die Karte gebeugt. Er klang erleichtert dabei.

Anthony dachte erst jetzt daran, dass es einen neuen Überfall gegeben haben musste. Trotz der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Sonst hätte sich McGonagall bestimmt nicht auf diese Weise gemeldet. Im Nachhinein war auch er erleichtert, dass es Terry und Luna nicht erwischt hatte, aber er fragte sich auch, wer das neue Opfer von Ginny Weasley geworden war.

* * *

Als Luna mit dem Rest der Ravenclaws im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, war von Professor Flitwick noch nichts zu sehen. Ein Siebtklässler hatte ihren Konvoi an angeführt. Niemand schien zu wissen, was genau vorgefallen war, aber McGonagalls Durchsage hatte alle ziemlich unvorbereitet getroffen, und entsprechend groß war die Aufregung in der Bibliothek gewesen. Sie hatten als einzige große Gruppe geschlossen den Rückmarsch angetreten, als die ersten Diskussionen langsam abgeklungen waren.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum füllte sich schnell, und sie drängte sich zu Anthony und Simon durch, die schon auf sie zu warteten.

»Habt ihr schon was gehört?«, fragte sie, kaum dass sie die beiden erreicht hatte.

»Nein«, antwortete Simon. »Nicht direkt. Flitwick kommt bestimmt, sobald die Lehrerkonferenz vorbei ist.«

Anthony warf ihr einen seltsam durchdringenden Blick zu, schwieg aber. Inzwischen hatte sich auch Terry zu ihnen durchgekämpft, und stellte dieselbe Frage wie sie. Diesmal schüttelten Anthony und Simon nur geschlossen den Kopf. Die Gespräche waren inzwischen so laut geworden, dass man sowieso kaum mehr sein eigenes Wort verstehen konnte. Dieser Zustand hielt eine Weile an, auch wenn einige ältere Schüler versuchten, für Ruhe zu sorgen.

Plötzlich wurde es jedoch leiser, und Stille breitete sich im Gemeinschaftsraum aus. Professor Flitwick stand in der Tür des Bronzeadlers. Er machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum, und allmählich verstummten auch die letzten Gespräche.

Luna versuchte einen genaueren Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen, aber die Schüler vor ihr standen zu dicht, und der Professor verzichtete diesmal darauf, in die Luft zu steigen.

»Ich bringe Ihnen die denkbar schlechtesten Nachrichten«, sagte Flitwick ohne Vorrede. »Eine unserer Schülerinnen ist in Salazar Slytherins geheime Kammer entführt worden, und es wurde eine neue Botschaft hinterlassen. Eine Ankündigung, dass die Entführte zu Tode kommen wird. Wir müssen um das Leben der Schülerin fürchten. Es handelt sich um Ginevra Weasley, eine Erstklässlerin aus dem Hause Gryffindor.«

Raunen brach unter den versammelten Ravenclaws aus, aber Luna fühlte komischerweise nichts. Höchstens eine leichte Beunruhigung, aber nichts, was auch nur im Geringsten dem Schock ähnelte, den sie für die angemessene Reaktion auf diese Nachricht gehalten hätte. Oder war das der Schock? Sie horchte in sich hinein, aber da war kein Schock. Eine gewisse Betroffenheit, ein bisschen Angst um Ginny, aber kein echter Schock. Seltsam.

Dagegen schienen Simon und Anthony aus allen Wolken zu fallen. Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Luna laut losgelacht. Die beiden sahen aus, als wäre soeben ein rosa Drache durch den Gemeinschaftsraum geflattert. Anthony hatte sogar den Mund offenstehen.

Luna hörte, wie sich Flitwick räusperte und um Ruhe bat. Als das Raunen zu einem leisen Flüstern abgeklungen war, fuhr er fort: »Da unsere verschärften Sicherheitsvorschriften offensichtlich erfolglos geblieben sind, sieht sich das Kollegium in Verantwortung gegenüber der Schülerschaft und in Übereinstimmung mit der Direktorin dazu gezwungen, die einzige noch mögliche Maßnahme zu ergreifen: Hogwarts wird vorläufig geschlossen.«

Eine Sekunde lang herrschte Totenstille, dann brach der Tumult aus. Zuerst rief jemand »Was ist mit unseren OWLs?«, dann fragte jemand das Gleiche über die NEWT-Prüfungen, und dann brach das Chaos aus. Die Rufe reichten von »Das können sie doch nicht machen!« bis hin zu »Das wurde aber auch Zeit!«. Nur die wenigsten schienen keine Meinung zu haben oder zumindest darauf verzichten zu können, diese lauthals kundzutun.

Luna sah weiterhin nur die Rücken ihrer Vordermänner und hörte auch nichts mehr von Professor Flitwick, bis plötzlich ein blaues Leuchten den Gemeinschaftsraum erfüllte und alle Geräusche verstummten. Einige Schüler sahen ziemlich verdattert aus, als sie ihre eigenen Schreie nicht mehr hören konnte. Wieder ein Anblick, den Luna unter anderen Umständen sehr komisch gefunden hätte.

»Bitte!«, hört sie nun wieder Flitwick, und nur ihn. »Die Entscheidung ist gefallen! Es hat keinen Sinn sich derart aufzuregen. Hören Sie mir erst weiter zu!«

Da ihnen offensichtlich nichts anderes übrigblieb, beruhigten sich nun auch die älteren Schüler, die am lautesten geschrien hatten, wieder.

»Zuerst: Ihre OWL- und NEWT-Prüfungen sind nicht in Gefahr! Ich weiß noch nicht, wie Organisation und Ablauf aussehen werden, aber im äußersten Notfall wird man die Prüfungen auch direkt im Zaubereiministerium abhalten. Sie werden kein Jahr verlieren! Man wird Sie rechtzeitig über die Details in Kenntnis setzen!«

Professor Flitwick hielt inne. Auf einigen Gesichtern zeigte sich Erleichterung, auf anderen offene Skepsis, aber noch immer schien Flitwicks Zauber zu wirken, und es gab keine hörbaren Kommentare zu dieser Ankündigung.

»Ob, wo und wie das nächste Schuljahr stattfinden wird, kann ich Ihnen jetzt noch nicht sagen. Es wird Sache des Zaubereiministeriums sein, darüber zu gegebener Zeit zu entscheiden. Ich möchte Ihnen allen jedoch versichern, dass die Schließung von Hogwarts, so bedauerlich sie auch sein mag, keinen Weltuntergang darstellt. Das Ministerium wird einen Weg finden, wie Sie Ihre Ausbildung fortführen können. Sei es, dass unsere Schule an anderem Ort wiedereröffnet wird, sei es, dass Sie notfalls vorübergehend auf andere Schulen verteilt werden, es wird auf jeden Fall eine Lösung gefunden werden! Noch einmal: Dies ist kein Weltuntergang!«

Es war so ruhig im Raum, dass Luna bezweifelte, dass Flitwicks Zauber noch nötig gewesen wäre. So zuversichtlich ihr Professor auch geklungen haben mochte, gerade das schien auch den Letzten begreiflich zu machen, dass es tatsächlich ernst wurde. Hogwarts würde schließen. Irgendwie beunruhigte Luna diese Erkenntnis fast mehr als die Nachricht von Ginnys Entführung.

»Organisatorisches!«, sagte Flitwick und räusperte sich. »Bitte hören Sie mir bis zum Ende zu, und stürmen Sie nicht gleich davon! Sie werden morgen früh per Kutsche beziehungsweise mit den Booten zum Bahnhof von Hogsmeade gebracht. Die genaue Uhrzeit werde ich Ihnen noch heute Abend bekanntgeben. Von dort werden Sie mit dem Hogwarts-Express zurück nach London fahren. Wir werden versuchen, so viele Eltern wie möglich noch heute oder morgen, während Sie unterwegs sind, zu informieren, damit Sie vom Bahnhof abgeholt werden können. Um die Schüler, deren Eltern wir nicht rechtzeitig erreichen können, wird sich jemand vom Zaubereiministerium kümmern, bis uns das gelungen ist. Falls ihre Eltern längerfristig nicht erreichbar, außer Landes oder auf andere Weise verhindert sind, wird man auch für Ihre vorübergehende Unterbringung Sorge tragen. Den siebzehnjährigen und älteren Schülern steht es natürlich frei, Ihre eigenen Arrangements zu treffen, falls sie das wünschen.«

Morgen, dachte Luna. Morgen nach Hause fahren. Das Schuljahr hätte zwar ohnehin nicht mehr lange gedauert, aber es fühlte sich trotzdem seltsam an. Andererseits würde sie endlich ihren Dad wiedersehen. Alles Schlechte hatte auch sein Gutes.

»Bis zu Ihrer Abfahrt morgen früh verlässt keiner mehr den Turm! Sollten Sie noch persönliche Gegenstände, Schulbücher, Kleidungsstücke, Besen oder Ähnliches in einem Klassenzimmer vergessen oder sonst wo liegenlassen haben, schreiben Sie eine kurze Notiz mit Namen, Gegenstand und dessen vermutlichem Standort und geben Sie diese Mr. Musgrave. Dasselbe gilt, falls sie noch einen Familiar vermissen, sei es eine Katze, die draußen herumstreift oder auch ein weniger erlaubtes Tier, dass nicht gerufen werden kann und bis zu ihrer Abfahrt abgängig bleibt. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Ihnen die Sachen noch morgen früh ausgehändigt oder nötigenfalls nachgeschickt werden. Was die Hogsmeade-Schüler betrifft – wir haben doch zwei unter uns, nicht wahr?«

Luna sah, wie sich zwei Hände über die Köpfe der Menge hoben.

»Sie sind ausnahmsweise von der Benutzung des Hogwarts-Expresses befreit und werden nach Abreise der übrigen Schüler direkt nach Hause gebracht werden – falls wir Ihre Eltern bis dahin erreicht haben. Ich denke, das waren die wichtigsten Punkte. Alles andere werden wir heute Abend besprechen, wenn ich selbst mehr weiß.«

Professor Flitwick verfiel wieder in Schweigen, und Luna wünschte sich, sie könnte etwas sehen.

»Wenn Sie jetzt dann aufbrechen, um Ihre Sachen zu packen«, sagte ihr Hauslehrer dann doch noch, »tun Sie das bitte in aller Ruhe und so gesittet wie möglich. Sie haben mehr als genug Zeit. Es gibt keine Veranlassung, in panikartig Zustände zu verfallen. Ob wir heute Abend noch einmal in der Großen Halle essen werden, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht werden Sie die Hauselfen auch nur mit einem Imbiss versorgen, den Sie in Ihren Schlafsälen einnehmen können. Eventuell wird auch das morgige Frühstück so ablaufen müssen. Jedenfalls haben sie keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung, solange Sie sich in der Sicherheit des Turms aufhalten. Bewahren Sie also die Ruhe, verhalten Sie sich vernünftig und versuchen Sie, sich so wenig Sorgen zu machen, wie es unter den gegebenen Umständen möglich ist. Packen Sie, treffen Sie ihre Reisevorbereitungen und alles Weitere wird sich ergeben. Wir sehen uns spätestens in ein paar Stunden wieder. Bis heute Abend.«

Plötzlich konnte Luna wieder die Geräusche der anderen hören. Füße scharrten und geflüsterte Gespräche setzten ein, während sich die Schüler vor ihr zur Seite drängten, um eine Gasse für Professor Flitwick zu schaffen. Sie erhaschte nur noch einen Blick auf seinen grauen Hinterkopf, als er durch die Tür verschwand.

»Und jetzt?«, hörte sie Anthony fragen. »Wie passt das zusammen?«

»Es wäre möglich«, antwortete Simon vorsichtig. »Denk dran, dass sie in Myrtles Klo verschwunden ist.«

Luna drehte sich zu den beiden um. Auch Terry starrte nun Anthony und Simon an. Der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte sich bereits, aber einzelne Grüppchen standen so wie sie noch herum und unterhielten sich leise.

Anthonys hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und die Augen halb geschlossen. »Oder sie hat sich selbst entführt.«

Ehe Luna noch richtig verstand, wovon die beiden da redeten, stimmte Simon schon zu.

»Nicht ausgeschlossen«, meinte er. »Wir können die Möglichkeit ja erwähnen, wenn wir heute Abend mit Flitwick reden. Aber erst mal müssen wir ihn alleine erwischen und ihn davon überzeugen, dass wir nicht übergeschnappt sind. Demnach wär's vielleicht klüger, wenn wir uns die Theorie von der Selbstentführung bis ganz zum Schluss aufheben.«

Das war doch verrückt. »Ginny?«, fragte Luna, weil sie es nicht wahrhaben wollte.

»Sie hat sich selbst entführt?« Auch Terry klang ziemlich ungläubig.

Simon sah sich um und deutete dann auch eine relativ ruhige Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums, die schon von allen Schülern verlassen worden war. »Kommt!«

»Ich hab' Ginny im zweiten Stock gesehen«, berichtete er ihnen, als sie einigermaßen sicher sein konnten, dass niemand zuhörte, und zog zur Erklärung die Karte ein Stück aus der Tasche seiner Robe. »Der Name hat geflackert, und sie ist in Myrtles Klo verschwunden. Ein paar Minuten, bevor McGonagall ihre Durchsage gemacht hat.«

»Warum habt ihr das nicht Flitwick gesagt?«, unterbrach ihn Terry. »Bestimmt suchen sie überall im Schloss nach ihr.«

»Weil er uns nicht gelassen hat«, meinte Simon nur. Und Anthony sagte: »Keine Sorge, das machen wir schon noch, sobald wir ihn erwischen.«

Myrtles Klo. Luna ließ die Jungs weiterdiskutieren, während sie nachdachte. Egal ob Ginny nun wirklich hinter den Angriffen steckte oder entführt worden war, sie war auf jeden Fall in Gefahr, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Ginny war ihre Freundin … und für Myrtle galt in gewisser Weise dasselbe, obwohl sie ein relativ langweiliger Geist war. Eines stand fest, Myrtle bewegte sich nicht oft aus ihrem Klo heraus. Sie war nur selten im Schloss unterwegs. Wenn Ginny tatsächlich in ihrem Klo verschwunden war, dann wäre das Myrtle nicht entgangen.

»Wir müssen mit Myrtle reden«, unterbrach sie die drei anderen. »Wenn jemand weiß, was mit Ginny passiert ist, dann Myrtle.«

»Du bist verrückt!«, sagte Simon zu ihrem Einfall.

Terry war genauso wenig erfreut. »Außerdem dürfen wir nicht aus dem Turm, hat Flitwick gesagt.«

»Und es ist viel zu gefährlich, wenn da draußen ein Basilisk oder sonst ein Monster frei herumläuft!«, wandte wieder Simon ein.

»Und wir kommen hier auch nicht raus, ohne dass uns jemand sieht!«, schloss Terry und klang dabei ganz und gar nicht unglücklich.

Luna fühlte sich von den beiden im Stich gelassen. Sie sah ohne große Hoffnung zu Anthony, der bisher noch kein Wort gesagt hatte.

Anthony hatte schon wieder die Stirn in Falten gelegt und starrte sie durchdringend an. »Denkst du wirklich, du kannst was aus Myrtle rausbringen?«

In Luna keimte neue Hoffnung auf. »Ja«, sagte sie und bemühte sich, so zuversichtlich wie möglich zu klingen. »Sie ist 'ne Freundin.«

Anthony schien zu zögern, und das merkten auch Simon und Terry, die ihn sofort mit Einwänden und Argumenten überhäuften, warum das Ganze eine dumme Idee wäre. Simon erwähnte sogar ihren letzten Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald als abschreckendes Beispiel. Luna schwieg dazu. Anthony machte nicht den Eindruck, als wäre er im Moment gegenüber Argumenten von außen sonderlich zugänglich. Er schien ganz allein für sich zu überlegen.

Schließlich sagte er zu Simon: »Es könnte später nützlich sein, wenn wir mit Flitwick reden. Und so, wie die Dinge liegen, dürfte es im Moment im Schloss sicherer sein, als das ganze Jahr über.«

Das brachte wenigstens Simon zum Schweigen, auch wenn Terry weiterhin protestierte. Aber Anthony schien sich endlich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen zu haben.

»Wie willst du uns unbemerkt aus dem Turm bringen?«, fragte er Luna.

Sie hätte ihn am liebsten geküsst, aber weil sie glaubte, Jungs inzwischen einigermaßen zu verstehen, verzichtete sie darauf und grinste ihn nur dankbar an. Und zog ihren Zauberstab hinter dem Ohr hervor.

»Unauffällig«, zischte ihr Anthony zu. »Kein Aufstand!«

Sie war ein bisschen enttäuscht, aber schließlich hatte sich Anthony auf ihre Seite geschlagen, da konnte sie ihm auch diesen kleinen Gefallen tun. Statt die Illusion eines Drachens vor den Fenstern erscheinen zu lassen, der bestimmt alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen und sehr effektiv von ihnen abgelenkt hätte, ließ sie nur einen lauten Befehl vom Aufgang zu den Schlafsälen her durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schallen.

»Alle gehen sofort in ihre Schlafsäle und fangen an zu packen!«, rief eine Stimme, die alle bis auf Anthony, Simon und Terry hören sollten. Und Luna musste sich selbst loben. Sogar sie hätte geglaubt, dass es Gordon Musgrave gewesen war, wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte. Es gab zwar ein bisschen Murren, aber die restlichen Schülergrüppchen lösten sich auf und verschwanden im Treppenaufgang. Nach wenigen Minuten war der Gemeinschaftsraum leer.

Die anderen starrten sie an, aber sie steckte nur den Zauberstab wieder hinters Ohr. Sollten sie ruhig ein Weilchen herumraten, wie sie das geschafft hatte.

»Los geht's!«, sagte sie zu den Jungs und spazierte zur Tür des Bronzeadlers. Plötzlich machte sich Luna wirklich Sorgen. Vielleicht war ihre Gelassenheit vorhin doch eine Art Schock gewesen? Sie hoffte nur, dass sie nicht zu spät kommen würden. Aber wenigstens konnte sie jetzt etwas tun. Myrtle würde mehr wissen, da war sich Luna fast sicher. Und danach … danach würde man sehen müssen. Hauptsache, die Suche nach Ginny hatte begonnen.

* * *

George traute seinen Augen nicht, als er die Punkte sah, die sich durch den vierten Stock bewegten, und ihre Namen las. Seit einer Viertelstunde suchten Fred und er ihre Karten nach einer Spur von Ginny ab. Es war diesmal leichter als je zuvor, denn das Schloss war wie ausgestorben. Alle Schüler hielten sich in den Schlafsälen und Gemeinschaftsräume ihrer Häuser auf, und die Professoren waren inzwischen wieder im Lehrerzimmer versammelt. Bis auf ein paar vereinzelte Geister war bis gerade eben keine lebende Seele im gesamten Schloss unterwegs gewesen – wenn man den Begriff »lebende Seele« nicht allzu wörtlich nahm.

Und jetzt das. Er verfolgte den Weg der vier Punkte und verstand noch immer nicht, was sie überhaupt auf der Karte zu suchen hatten. Bei Mordreds Blut, was machten diese durchgeknallten Ravenclaws da? War jetzt die ganze Welt verrückt geworden? Streunten ohne Sinn und Zweck durchs Schloss, während … ja, während was eigentlich?

Es war alles so schnell gegangen, dass George sich immer noch nicht sicher war, was wirklich passiert war. Sie hatten Zaubertränke gehabt, dann war McGonagalls Durchsage gekommen, und als sie endlich von den Verliesen in den Gryffindorturm gekommen waren, hatte McGonagall schon mit der Nachricht von Ginnys Entführung auf sie gewartet. Bevor George sich dazu hatte durchringen können, alles zu beichten, hatte McGonagall sich auch schon Percy gegriffen und war mit ihm auf und davon.

Fred und er waren in ihren Schlafsaal gerannt, hatten sich ihre Karten geschnappt und sich in der Toilette eingesperrt. Seitdem suchten sie verzweifelt nach Ginny, obwohl mit jeder Minute offensichtlicher wurde, dass sie ihr kleine Schwester nicht finden würden.

Fred hockte in einer Ecke am Boden und stierte auf seine Karte ein, als könne er sie dadurch zwingen, ihm Ginny zu zeigen. Er hatte nicht einmal versucht zu widersprechen, als George gemeint hatte, dass sie alles würden beichten müssen, wenn sie Ginny nicht bald ausfindig machten. Jetzt sah er von seiner Karte hoch und sagte mit belegter Stimme: »Keine Spur von ihr. Nicht einmal in den Verliesen.«

George überlegte, ob er Fred von den vier Punkten berichten sollte, die sich inzwischen in den dritten Stock weiterbewegt hatten. Aber es war sowieso alles egal. »Dritter Stock. Westflügel.«

»Ginny?«, fragte sein Bruder aufgeregt, und George tat es schon wieder leid, dass er etwas gesagt hatte.

»Nein«, antwortete er nur. »Schau selbst.«

»Was zum …?« Anscheinend hatte Fred die vier Punkte gefunden. »Sind die völlig …«

»Vector wird sie gleich erwischen«, sagte George teilnahmslos, als er einen neuen Punkt am Rand der Karte auftauchen sah. Die Lehrerkonferenz war wohl schon wieder zu Ende.

Plötzlich wichen die vier Punkte jedoch in ein leeres Klassenzimmer aus. Natürlich, sie hatten ja auch eine Karte, fiel es George wieder ein. Seltsam ungerührt verfolgte er, wie Professor Vector an dem Klassenzimmer vorbeiging. Kurz darauf kamen die Ravenclaws wieder heraus und setzten ihren Weg fort. George hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wo sie überhaupt hinwollten und was sie sich von einem Ausflug durch das leere Schloss versprachen. Aber es war das Interessanteste, was sich im Moment auf der Karte tat. Er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun. Bis McGonagall wieder im Turm auftauchte. Und dann musste sich herausstellen, ob ihnen ihre Hauslehrerin überhaupt zuhören würde. Ob sie ihnen ihre Geschichte abkaufte, stand noch einmal auf einem ganz anderen Blatt.

George fühlte sich so elend, dass er am liebsten den Klodeckel hochgeklappt und sich den Finger in den Mund gesteckt hätte. Und Fred sah man an, dass es ihm nicht anders ging. Wenn Ginny etwas zustieß – oder schon zugestoßen war, was inzwischen fast sicher schien – dann würden sie sich das nie verzeihen können. Und wenn dann auch noch ihre Mum und ihr Dad und ihre Brüder erfuhren, dass Fred und er es hätten verhindern können, wenn sie gleich zu einem Lehrer gegangen wären, würde es unaussprechlich werden. Wie sollten sie jemals wieder ihrer Mum in die Augen sehen können? Wie sollten sie _irgendwem_ jemals wieder in die Augen sehen können? Wo es jetzt schon schwer wurde, sich gegenseitig anzuschauen?

George starrte mit leerem Blick auf die Karte, aber es dauerte eine Weile, bis er begriff, dass die vier Punkte angehalten hatten. Im zweiten Stock. In einem Gang, in dem es nichts gab, was auch nur im mindesten interessant war. Vor einem Mädchenklo, wenn er sich nicht täuschte. Und dann betraten die vier Punkte das … Myrtles Klo! Das war Myrtles Klo!

»Was machen die da?«, fragte Fred, aber George war zu nicht in der Lage, zu antworten. Es fiel ihm schon schwer genug, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Warum hatten Fred und er nicht daran gedacht? Inzwischen hatte sich selbst bis in den Gryffindorturm herumgesprochen, dass Myrtle das erste Opfer gewesen war; damals, vor fünfzig Jahren.

Es war kein Plan, den sich George ausgedacht hätte. Die Idee war plötzlich da, und der Entschluss, sie umzusetzen, fiel im selben Augenblick. Es war besser, als untätig zu warten und nichts zu tun.

Er sprang beinahe auf, und Fred starrte ihn erschrocken an.

»Ich brauch' ein Ablenkungsmanöver.« Er faltete schnell seine Karte und steckte sie ein, ohne sie zu löschen. »Ich hab' noch 'ne Phiole Chamäleontrank in der Truhe, aber du musst dafür sorgen, dass keiner zum Porträtloch schaut!«

Fred war blass, aber er sagte nichts.

»Wenn McGonagall auftaucht … sag ihr alles!« George fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, dass ein Bruder eventuell allein würde beichten müssen, aber sie hatten keine andere Wahl.

Fred schwieg noch immer, aber dann nickte er knapp und rappelte sich mit einem Ruck vom Boden auf.

Er hatte die Hand schon am Türgriff, als er sich noch einmal zu George umdrehte. »Pass auf!«, sagte er. »Pass bloß auf dich auf.«

George wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Schließlich begnügte er sich damit, die Hand auf Freds Schulter zu legen und »Werd' ich« zu sagen. Fred sah ihn an und nickte ihm zu. George nickte bestätigend zurück und sie verließen die Toilette hintereinander.

Im Schlafsaal waren einige schon mit Packen beschäftigt. George steuerte äußerlich ruhig auf sein Bett zu und öffnete seine Schultruhe. Das Reservefläschchen Chamäleontrank war genau da, wo es sein sollte: in der Tasche einer alten Schulrobe. Er ließ es in seiner Hand verschwinden und steckte es unauffällig ein.

Fred war inzwischen schon nach unten gegangen. George verließ zügig den Schlafsaal und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Das Treppenhaus war leer, aber als er lauschte, hörte er Schritte über sich. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er merkte, dass sie nicht näherkamen, sondern weiter hinaufstiegen. Schnell stellte er sich an die Wand neben der Schlafsaaltür, entkorkte die Phiole und schüttete sich den Trank in den Mund. Sofort stellte sich das Kribbeln und Prickeln auf der Zunge und ihm Rachen ein, aber diesmal konnte er es kaum erwarten, dass der Trank versuchte, wieder aus seinem Mund zu entkommen. Lange Sekunden geschah nichts, aber dann kroch die ölige Flüssigkeit wieder über seine Lippen und begann ihn in ihre spiegelnde Haut zu hüllen. Noch einmal dauerte es bange Sekunden, bis sich der Chamäleoneffekt einstellte, doch dann fühlte sich George fast so unsichtbar, wie unter Harrys Umhang. Zumindest, solange niemand ganz genau hinsah.

Er schlich die ersten Stufen hinunter, aber dann hörte er auch schon einen lauten Knall aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, gefolgt von einem Krachen. Er ließ alle Vorsicht fahren und rannte die restlichen Stufen hinab. Im Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum blieb er kurz stehen. Der Kamin schien explodiert und halb eingestürzt zu sein. Fred stand nicht einmal in der Nähe, stellte George befriedigt fest. Dicke Schwaden schwarzen Qualms quollen aus dem Abzug, und ein paar ältere Schüler versuchten, den Kamin mit Zaubersprüchen wieder zu reparieren.

George bezweifelte nicht, dass sie bald Erfolg haben würden, und beeilte sich. Er ging zügig an der Wand entlang auf das Porträtloch zu, vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass niemand zu ihm hersah – außer Fred, der aus den Augenwinkeln herüberschielte – und verließ unbemerkt den Gryffindorturm.

Die Dicke Dame protestiert lautstark, aber erst, als sie die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte. Und richtig sehen konnte sie ihn dank des Chamäleontrankes offenbar auch nicht, denn sie begann, auf Peeves zu schimpfen. George hatte keine Zeit ihr zuzuhören. Er rannte los. Die Ravenclaws und Myrtle waren fünf Stockwerke unter ihm. Er hielt nicht einmal an, um auf die Karte zu sehen. Dazu war keine Zeit. Außerdem wusste er nicht einmal, ob sie nicht auch vom Chamäleoneffekt betroffen würde, wenn er sie aus der Tasche zog.

Er war noch nie so schnell durchs Schloss gelaufen. Ein Besen wäre jetzt gut gewesen, fiel ihm ein. Aber er hatte keinen. Also rannte er Korridore entlang, schlidderte um Ecken, hielt sich an Geländern fest und übersprang Stufen, bei jeder Treppe mehr, je weiter er kam. Als er im zweiten Stock aufsetzte, erfolgte das nach einem Sprung über die sieben letzten Stufen. Er rannte weiter, bis er den Korridor erreicht hatte, der zu Myrtles Klo führte, erst dann drosselte er sein Tempo und verfiel in einen langsamen Trab. Er keuchte immer noch, als er vor der Tür des Mädchenklos ankam. Er versuchte zu lauschen, musste sich aber erst zwingen, langsamer Luft zu holen, um überhaupt etwas außer seinem eigenen Atmen zu hören. Aber dann sprach hinter der Tür eine Mädchenstimme, und George hätte darauf gewettet, dass sie zu der kleinen Lovegood gehörte.

Er war so erleichtert, dass er noch rechtzeitig gekommen war, dass er beinahe einfach die Tür aufgestoßen hätte und in die Versammlung hineingeplatzt wäre. Im letzten Moment erinnerte er sich, dass er ja praktisch unsichtbar war. Er wartete, bis sich sein Atem einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, und drückte dann vorsichtig die Türklinke herunter. Millimeterweise öffnete er die Tür und schob sich so geräuschlos wie möglich in den Raum.

»… weiß ich doch nicht! Sie hatte nur wieder dieses dumme kleine schwarze Buch dabei!«, sagte eine weinerliche Stimme, die von dem Geistermädchen mit Brille und Zöpfen kommen musste, das vor einem Waschbecken schwebte. »Sie hat nur gezischt, aber sie hat sich dabei angehört wie ein Junge. Und dann ist das Waschbecken verschwunden und ich auch. Einmal in diese schrecklichen gelben Augen zu sehen, hat mir gereicht! Und an der Geschichte ändert sich nichts, auch wenn ihr noch zehn Mal dasselbe fragt!«

»Schon gut, Myrtle«, sagte Lovegood. »Wir glauben dir ja. Aber könntest du nicht einmal durch den Boden und die Wand schauen, ob da ein Geheimgang versteckt ist? Für mich? Bitte?«

»Nein!«, sagte der Geist trotzig. »Und ich würde es nicht einmal tun, wenn ich es könnte! Außerdem habe ich euch schon genug geholfen. Und keiner von euch hat sich ein einziges Mal bedankt! Mit Myrtle kann man es ja machen. Ihr seid auch nicht anders als die anderen. Ich verschwinde jetzt wieder in meinen Rohren. Ihr seid selber schuld, wenn euch die gelben Augen erwischen!«

»Danke, Myrtle«, rief Lovegood dem davonschwebenden Geistermädchen nach. »Du warst wirklich eine große Hilfe!«

Aber der Geist machte nur »Pfft!« und verwand mit einer aufspritzenden Fontäne in einem Klo.

George nutzte die Gelegenheit, um die Tür wieder hinter sich zu schließen. Die vier Ravenclaws standen jetzt um das Waschbecken herum und glotzten es an. George wollte sich schon fast zu erkennen geben und fragen, was sie jetzt genau herausgefunden hatten, als Goldstein zu sprechen begann.

»Das Ding muss doch irgendwie aufgehen! Wenn die kleine Weasley es aufbekommen hat, dann müssten wir das doch schon lang schaffen!«

Er fing an, an den Hähnen herumzuspielen und, als das nichts brachte, drückte und zog an den Rohren.

»Haben wir doch schon alles versucht«, sagte Simon. »Lass es gut sein. Wenigstens können wir jetzt Flitwick mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sich Ginny Weasley selbst entführt hat.«

George hätte sich beinahe verraten. Er hatte zwar mit so etwas schon halb gerechnet, aber musste sich trotzdem auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht zu protestieren.

»Hat sie nicht«, übernahm die kleine Lovegood das für ihn.

»Hat sie nicht?«, fragte Simon skeptisch.

»Nein«, erwiderte Lovegood völlig überzeugt. »Hast du nicht zugehört? Myrtle hat doch gesagt, dass die Stimme eines Jungen aus Myrtles Mund gekommen ist.«

»Myrtle ist doch nicht mehr …«, begann Goldstein, aber das Mädchen legte ihren Zeigefinger an die Lippen, und er verstummte noch rechtzeitig.

»Myrtle ist fast so alt wie McGonagall«, sagte sie dann. »Und sie trägt zwar eine Brille, aber sie ist nicht schwerhörig. Wenn sie gesagt, hat, sie hat einen Jungen gehört, dann hat sie auch einen Jungen gehört. Und die Geschichte mit dem Buch war doch auch seltsam, oder?«

George hatte keine Ahnung, von welchem Buch da die Rede war, aber es war beunruhigend, dass Ginny mit der Stimme eines Jungen gesprochen haben sollte. Womöglich war Fred mit seiner Besessenheitstheorie doch nicht so weit danebengelegen.

»Vielleicht«, lenkte Goldstein schließlich ein. »Das ändert aber nichts. Wir kommen hier nicht weiter. Am besten schauen wir auf dem Rückweg gleich in Flitwicks Büro vorbei. Vielleicht ist er inzwischen wieder da. Schau mal nach, wo er sich rumtreibt.«

Die letzten Worte hatte Goldstein an Boot gerichtet. Erst jetzt sah George das zusammengefaltete Pergament in dessen rechter Hand. Er würde gleich entdeckt werden. Sobald Boot einen Blick auf die Karte warf, würde er auffliegen. Vor der Kartenmagie schützte der Chamäleontrank nicht. Aber Boot machte keine Anstalten, Goldsteins Befehl nachzukommen. Stattdessen starrte er nachdenklich auf das Waschbecken.

»Wenn man ein Passwort braucht, damit sich der Geheimgang öffnet …«, meinte er nachdenklich, »… dann ist der Mechanismus vielleicht ganz ähnlich wie beim Bronzeadler, oder?«

Die anderen Ravenclaws starrten ihn an.

»Ich mein', könnte nicht derselbe Trick auch beim Waschbecken funktionieren?«

»Wohl kaum«, sagte Simon.

»Unwahrscheinlich«, lautete Goldsteins Kommentar. »Aber ein Versuch kann nicht schaden.«

»Probier's einfach aus!«, schlug Lovegood vor. »Wenn man es nicht versucht, ist man nie sicher.«

George sah, wie Simon mit den Achseln zuckte, an das Waschbecken herantrat und die Linke auf einen der Hähne legte und in der anderen den Zauberstab hielt. Leider trag Goldstein dann in sein Blickfeld und er sah nicht, was Simon genau machte. Nur ein Wort in einer seltsamen Sprache, die sich nach einer Mischung zwischen Husten und Bellen anhörte, kam von Simon. Und ein leises Knacken von dem Waschbecken. Als sich Goldstein enttäuscht wieder zurücklehnte, konnte George allerdings erkennen, dass das Waschbecken wie ehedem an Ort und Stelle stand. Von einem Geheimgang war nichts zu sehen.

»Schade«, meinte Lovegood, aber Simon musterte weiterhin das Waschbecken.

»Ist aus Stein, oder was meint ihr?«, sagte er schließlich. »Sieht zwar nicht wie Marmor aus, aber definitiv auch keine Keramik, oder?«

Er schien gar keine Antwort zu erwarten, sondern trat wieder an das Waschbecken heran und berührte es.

»Leute!«, meldete sich Boot aufgeregt, und George sah, dass der Junge mit aufgerissenen Augen zwischen der geöffneten Karte, die er in Händen hielt, und Georges Standort in der Ecke hin- und herstarrte.

Im selben Augenblick sagte Simon wieder etwas in der seltsam kläffenden Sprache, und ein lautes Knacken ertönte. Gefolgte von einem noch lauteren Krachen, als ein großer Teil des zersprungenen Waschbeckens in den Boden zu stürzen schien. Simon schien ebenso erschrocken wie George und die restlichen Ravenclaws, begann dann aber triumphierend zu grinsen.

Das Grinsen verschwand, als Boot aufgeregt rief: »Leute! Wir sind nicht mehr allein! Da!« Und er deutete mit dem Finger genau in Georges Richtung.

Der Chamäleontrank nutzte diesen ungünstigsten aller Augenblicke, um seine Wirkung zu verlieren. Ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte, oder wenigstens seinen Zauberstab ziehen, fuhren die anderen Ravenclaws zu ihm herum. Goldstein hatte seinen Zauberstab schon die ganze Zeit in Händen gehalten, und George hörte nur noch sein »Narkestorio!«, bevor er von unendlicher Müdigkeit übermannt wurde und ihm die Augen zufielen.

Seltsamerweise schlief er nicht ein, obwohl er müder war, als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Er versuchte, sich gegen den Schlaf zu wehren. Aus irgendeinem Grund musste er wach bleiben. Aber er war sogar zu müde zum Denken, und Einschlafen musste der Himmel auf Erden sein. Er war sogar zu erledigt, um sich hinzulegen. Er schwankte ein wenig hin und her, aber er fiel nicht, obwohl er nichts mehr herbeisehnte, als sich hinzulegen. Sogar wenn er dazu umfallen musste. Vielleicht konnte er dann endlich einschlafen.

Und dann waren da auch noch die Stimmen, die ihn wachhielten. Er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, die Augen zu öffnen, um zu sehen, woher sie kamen, aber sie waren ganz nahe.

»Interessant«, sagte jemand so nahe an seinem Gesicht, dass er den Atem fühlen konnte. Simon, sagte etwas in ihm, aber es war ihm egal.

»Astreine Reflexe, Anthony!« Eine andere Stimme. Konnten sie nicht leise sein?

»Aber was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?« Lasst mich endlich schlafen! Das hätte er dem Mädchen geantwortet, wenn er nicht so müde gewesen wäre.

»Wir können ihn nicht einfach hierlassen!«, sagte das Mädchen wieder. Direkt neben seinem Ohr. Warum war sie nicht still?

»Warum nicht? Er sieht richtig friedlich aus. Für ein Wiesel.« Ja, lasst mich endlich in Frieden, dachte George, aber selbst seinen Gedanken wurden träge und krochen im Schneckentempo durch seinen Kopf.

»Au! Was soll das, Luna? Ich hab' nur 'nen Witz gemacht!«

George war zu müde, um länger auf die Stimmen zu achten. Er versuchte verzweifelt, endlich einzuschlafen. Aber obwohl an seinen Lidern Bleigewichte zu hängen schienen und er nichts mehr herbeisehnte als den himmlischen Frieden des Schlafs, wollte sich dieser nicht einstellen. Er war sogar zu müde, um einzuschlafen.

»Finite Incantatem!«

Mit einem Schlag war die Müdigkeit wie weggeblasen. Er war aber einen Moment lang noch desorientiert und stolperte rückwärts. Nur die Wand hinter ihm verhinderte, dass er hinfiel. Sein Kopf war wieder völlig klar. Verdammter Goldstein, dachte er, während er um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfte. Als er schließlich wieder sicher stand, blickte er in vier Gesichter, die ihn beobachteten. Die Ravenclaws musterten ihn mit derselben Anteilnahme, die sie wohl einem toten Frosch entgegengebracht hätten, dessen Einzelteile gleich in einem Zaubertrank landen sollten: mildes, jedoch keinesfalls wohlwollendes Interesse.

»Wirklich interessant«, durchbrach Simon die Stille.

»Den Zauber musst du uns unbedingt beibringen!«, sagte der kleine Boot begeistert, ohne die Augen von George zu lassen.

»Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist«, erwiderte Goldstein. »Ist eigentlich Schwarze Magie. Eine sehr mächtige Schlafzaubervariante, aber sie lässt das Opfer nicht wirklich einschlafen. Soll auf Dauer ziemlich qualvoll sein?«

Die letzten Worte hatten sich fast wie eine Frage an ihn angehört, aber George hatte wirklich keine Lust zu antworten. Allerdings konnte er sich vorstellen, dass man nach ein paar Stunden unter diesem Zauber sogar lieber gestorben wäre, als noch länger wach, aber todmüde in der Gegend herumzuwanken.

»Er hat eine gewisse Flächenwirkung«, fuhr Goldstein gelassen fort, als er nicht antwortete. »Hat den Vorteil, dass man das Opfer nicht unbedingt sehen muss. Ich weiß nicht, ob der Fluch bei einem Basilisken gewirkt hätte, aber wenn, dann hätte er vor Müdigkeit seine Augen nicht mehr aufbekommen.«

Bisher hatte noch keiner der Ravenclaws direkt mit ihm gesprochen, wenn man mal von Goldsteins halber Frage absah.

»Gibt es Nebenwirkungen?«, fragte jetzt Simon.

George wurde allmählich wütend. Sie taten so, als wäre er überhaupt nicht da!

»Nicht nach so kurzer Zeit, aber wenn man das Subjekt mehrere Stunden unter dem Einfluss des Fluchs belässt, kann das zu irreversiblen psychischen Schäden, in Extremfällen sogar zu dauerhaftem Wahnsinn führen«, referierte Goldstein.

George bekam unheimliche Lust, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und dem Lackaffen eine Dosis seiner eigenen Medizin zu verabreichen. Sein Zauberstab! Er tastete verzweifelt in seinem Ärmel herum. Aber er war weg!

George sah sich hastig um und suchte den Boden ab, aber er konnte ihn nirgends finden. Als er sich wieder den Ravenclaws zuwandte, bemerkte er, dass die kleine Lovegood ihren Zauberstab hinters Ohr geklemmt hatte, aber einen zweiten in der Hand hielt. Sie mussten ihm den Stab abgenommen haben, als er weggetreten war. Und er hatte nicht gemerkt!

»Suchst du deinen Zauberstab?«, fragte das Mädchen und tat auch noch unschuldig. Was die Kunst der Verstellung betraf, hätte Ginny eine Menge von ihr lernen können. Ginny! Verdammt! Deshalb war er doch überhaupt nur hier!

»Gib ihn mir zurück!«, verlangte er und streckte seine Hand aus.

Aber natürlich gab Lovegood nur ein nerviges »Hmm…« von sich. Und er konnte es nicht mit ihnen allen auf einmal aufnehmen. Vor allem nicht ohne Zauberstab.

»Versprichst du, dich zu benehmen?«, fragte Lovegood schließlich mit zuckersüßer Kleinmädchenstimme.

»Ja«, knurrte George zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. »Versprochen! Ehrenwort! Und jetzt gib schon her!«

Sie schien noch einen Moment zu überlegen, streckte ihm dann aber doch den Stab entgegen. George riss ihn ihr aus der Hand. Um gar nicht erst in Versuchung zu kommen, steckte er ihn weg. Ohne sich weiter mit den Ravenclaws aufzuhalten, drängte er sich an Lovegood vorbei und eilte zu dem Loch im Fußboden. Er hatte keine Zeit für Spielchen. Irgendwo da unten musste Ginny sein. Wenn sie noch am Leben war. Er musste sich beeilen.

Um das Loch im Boden lagen ein paar Steinbrocken herum. Und im Loch selbst hatte sich eine fast vollkommen heil gebliebene Hälfte des Waschbeckens samt dazugehörigem Sockel verkeilt. Er kniete sich hin und packte es an einem unbeschädigten Wasserhahn und zog. Das Ding war schwerer, als er gedacht hatte. Es ruckte nur um einen halben Zentimeter und saß dann wieder fest. Er zerrte verzweifelt an dem Teil, aber er konnte nicht einmal seinen kleinen Anfangserfolg wiederholen. Das halbe Waschbecken rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Wie festzementiert saß es in dem Rohr, das nach unten führte, und versperrte ihm den Weg zu Ginny. Ohne Hilfe würde er es nie bewegen können.

Also brauchte er Hilfe! Für die Rettung seiner Schwester war das nur ein kleiner Preis. Er drehte sich zu den Ravenclaws um und sagte: »Helft mir! Das Ding ist zu schwer! Ich krieg's da nicht allein raus!«

Die vier Ravenclaws sahen ihn schon wieder so komisch an. Als wäre er ein dressierter Wichtel, der irgendwelche kleinen Kunststückchen aufführte. Aber sie machten keine Anstalten ihm zu helfen, sondern starrten ihn nur an. Goldstein und Simon hatten ihre Arme verschränkt, während Boot nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte und Lovegood ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf musterte.

»Bitte!«, sagte George und schluckte die Schmach einfach hinunter. Für Ginny, sagte er sich. Er setzte seinen flehentlichsten und mitleiderregendsten Hündchenblick auf und richtete ihn mit voller Kraft auf die Ravenclaws. Speziell auf Simon ließ er ihn besonders lange ruhen. Für Zimperlichkeiten war jetzt nicht die Zeit, und der Zweck heiligte die Mittel. Es ging schließlich um nichts weniger als das Leben seiner kleinen Schwester.

Das Ergebnis seiner schauspielerischen Bemühungen war nicht ermutigend. Die Ravenclaws warfen sich Blicke zu, in denen überdeutlich zum Ausdruck kam, dass sie ihn für übergeschnappt hielten. Simon war der Einzige, der ihn weiterhin ansah, allerdings hatte er sein Gesicht für einen Moment zu einer Grimasse verzogen, als hätte er gerade in eine Zitrone gebissen, bevor es wieder ausdruckslos wurde. George überlegte ernsthaft, ob es mehr bringen würde, sie anzuschreien, zu betteln oder draufloszuheulen.

»Geh weg, du Vollidiot!«, sagte Simon plötzlich und zog seinen Zauberstab.

George wich instinktiv zurück. Er glaubt schon, dass ihm Simon einen Fluch auf den Hals schicken wollte, aber stattdessen hörte er die Worte »Wingardium Leviosa«. Ein Kratzen und Knirschen ertönte aus dem Rohr, als sich das Trümmerteil in Bewegung setzte. Er hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Da kniete er vor einem Loch und zerrte an einem Wasserhahn, während Ginny in Gefahr war, und benahm sich tatsächlich wie ein kompletter Vollidiot. Er musste den Ravenclaws ein Schauspiel sondergleichen geboten haben.

»Gryffindoofs«, raunte Boot jetzt hörbar der kleinen Lovegood zu. George verspürte noch nicht einmal Verärgerung. Alles, was jetzt zählte, war Ginny. Für seine Dummheit konnte er sich später noch schämen.

»Etwas Hilfe wäre nicht schlecht!«, unterbrach Simon seine Selbstvorwürfe. »Das Ding _ist_ schwer!«

George fingerte hastig nach seinem Zauberstab, aber bevor er ihn ziehen konnte, hatte Lovegood schon hinters Ohr gegriffen und ein zusätzliches _Wingardium _gesprochen. Scheinbar schwerelos schwebte das halbe Waschbecken unter gelegentlichem Rucken aus dem Loch. Nur das Knirschen, mit dem es auf dem Fußboden aufsetzte, und das gewaltige Krachen, als es umkippte und in zwei Teile zerbrach, zeugten noch von seinem Gewicht.

George dachte an seinen Zwilling, als er wieder an das Loch im Boden herantrat. Fred würde bestimmt vor seiner Karte sitzen und auf fünf Punkte in Myrtles Klo starren. Und gleich würde einer der Punkte verschwinden. Sein Punkt. George wusste nicht, was er an der Stelle seines Bruders getan hätte. Ginny weg, sein Bruder weg, vielleicht für immer. So gesehen hatte er es vielleicht sogar leichter. Er konnte etwas tun, während Fred nur die Karte anstieren konnte. Armer Fred. Hoffentlich rastete sein Bruder nicht völlig aus.

Er murmelte im Vorbeigehen Simon und Luna ein »Danke« zu, aber blieb im letzten Augenblick doch noch vor dem dunklen Loch stehen.

»Sagt McGonagall Bescheid!«, sagte er zu den vier Ravenclaws. »Oder von mir aus Flitwick! Aber beeilt euch!«

Dann setzte er sich an den Rand des Lochs und ließ sich ohne weiteres Zögern in die Dunkelheit gleiten.

»Diese Gryffindors haben doch allesamt nicht …«, hörte er noch die Worte Goldsteins verklingen, während er durch die rabenschwarze Röhre nach unten rutschte. Ginny entgegen, wie er hoffte.

* * *


	18. I’m Not A Self Destructor

* * *

**1****8. I'm Not A Self Destructor  
**(Master Of Demona – Phillip Boa And The Vodooclub)

* * *

Simon starrte George hinterher, als dieser in der dunklen Röhre verschwand. Der Vollidiot hatte nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab gezogen, bevor er losgelassen hatte.

»Diese Gryffindors haben doch allesamt einen Knick im Hut!«, sagte Anthony ungläubig – und sprach Simon damit aus der Seele.

Dieser Idiot war tatsächlich einfach so in ein dunkles Loch gesprungen. Ohne sich vorher ein Licht herbeizuzaubern! Er würde nicht einmal sehen, wo er ankam. Gehandelt wie ein wahrer Gryffindor. Heute schien George einen neuen Dummheitsrekord aufstellen zu wollen. Und er hatte ihm dabei auch noch geholfen.

Unbehaglich sah Simon auf das Loch im Boden. »Vollidiot!«, flüsterte er George hinterher, aber dieser würde ihn bestimmt nicht mehr hören. Ein Gryffindor ohne Plan, Verstand und frei von jeder Art von Urteilsvermögen. Hauptsache, ein Ziel vor Augen, auf das man losstolpern konnte! George hatte die Chancen eines Schneeballs in der Hölle, wenn da unten wirklich etwas Gefährliches und halbwegs Intelligentes auf ihn wartete. Scheiße!

Simon riss sich vom Anblick des dunklen Lochs los und drehte sich zu Terry um. »Ist Flitwick in seinem Büro?«, fragte er ihn, und Terry nickte, nachdem er schnell die Karte konsultiert hatte. Simon überlegte nur kurz. Viel Zeit hatten sie vermutlich nicht.

»Anthony!«

Anthony nickte, als ob er schon wüsste, was kommen würde. »Klar«, antwortete er, also wusste er es vermutlich wirklich. »Nur eine Frage noch: Wenn Flitwick wissen will, nach wie vielen Leuten er da unten suchen soll, was soll ich dann sagen?«

Simon zögerte. Eigentlich eine gute Frage. Und Flitwick sollte wirklich die Antwort kennen, bevor er – oder ein anderer Lehrer – hinunterstieg. Das Problem war nur, dass Simon sich der Antwort noch nicht hundertprozentig sicher war. Und Anthony wartete schon ungeduldig.

»Drei«, blaffte er Anthony schließlich an. »Er soll nach drei gottgegeißelten Vollidioten suchen! Und jetzt ab!«

Anthony zögerte nicht länger und sprintete los.

»Wieso drei?«, fragte Terry, aber dann schien er zu begreifen und machte ein stummes Oh. »Das ist keine gute Idee!«, wandte er schließlich ein, aber das wusste Simon auch selbst.

»Ihr verschwindet hier und wartet am Ende des Korridors auf Flitwick oder einen anderen Lehrer! Wenn ihr irgendwas Seltsames auf der Karte seht, das plötzlich im Klo auftaucht, dann setzt ihr euch sofort ins nächste Stockwerk ab! Verstanden?«

»In Ordnung«, meinte Terry nur. »Aber sei bloß vorsichtig da unten!«

Auch Luna nickte zustimmend. »Alles klar.«

Simon war sofort misstrauisch. »Das ist kein Witz, Luna! Ihr verschwindet von hier, und du kommst auf keinen Fall nach!«

»Mach ich nicht. Versprochen. Ehrenwort!«, versicherte Luna ernst.

»Luna …!«, versuchte ihr Simon zu drohen.

Sie zog einen Schmollmund, aber gab endlich nach: »Also gut, wir bleiben oben und warten auf die Lehrer! Auch wenn das eine blöde Idee ist!«

»Dann los!«, fuhr Simon Terry und Luna an. »Verschwindet!«

Terry ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, und Luna schloss sich ihm schließlich an. Simon war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es nicht doch noch anders überlegen würde, sobald er verschwunden war, aber er hatte sein Bestes gegeben. Wenigstens Terry würde wahrscheinlich vernünftig sein, tröstete er sich.

Er wandte sich wieder dem Loch zu und beschwor ein Diebeslicht. Die Röhre schien ziemlich steil hinabzuführen, aber es lagen noch ein paar Bröckchen und etwas Staub vom zerstörten Waschbecken am darin. Man konnte den Weg, den George genommen hatte, an einem freigeräumten Streifen sehen. Simon setzte sich an den Rand des Lochs und dirigierte sein Diebeslicht ein Stück die Röhre hinab, aber es war nichts Besonderes zu erkennen. Wenigstens schien sie nicht steiler zu werden, sondern sich nach einigen Metern sogar ein bisschen abzuflachen. Trotzdem zermarterte er sich den Kopf nach einem Zauber, der seine Rutschpartie oder einen eventuellen Fall abbremsen konnte. Erfolglos.

Verdammt! Was tat er hier überhaupt? George nachlaufen? Völliger Schwachsinn aber der einzige Grund, warum er hier am Rand dieser dunklen Röhre saß! Aber wegen einer völlig aussichtslosen Schwärmerei riskierte man doch nicht sein Leben! Auch wenn es wesentlich schlimmere Tode gab, als von einem Basilisken paralysiert und anschließend gefressen zu werden. Es war wohl sogar eine der angenehmsten Todesarten überhaupt, wenn die Bücher recht hatten. Als Basiliskenbeute merkte man gar nichts mehr, sobald man ihm in die Augen gesehen hatte. Auch nicht, wenn das Gift die Knochen auflöste und mit der Vorverdauung begann. Es war nicht die Todesart, vor der er Angst hatte, aber er wollte eigentlich noch nicht sterben. Mit Sicherheit nicht für Ginny Weasley, deren Schicksal ihm eigentlich nur deshalb nicht völlig egal war, weil sie Georges Schwester war. Und nicht einmal für George selbst. Sein Leben wäre ihm selbst dann noch wichtiger als George gewesen, wenn dieser seine Gefühle erwidert und ihn Tag und Nacht mit Liebesschwüren überschüttet hätte.

Irgendwie beruhigte ihn diese seltsame Vorstellung. Seine Nervosität ließ so weit nach, dass er sich endlich überwinden konnte, sich in die Röhre gleiten zu lassen, bevor ihn die Angst endgültig wieder zur Vernunft bringen konnte.

Die ersten Meter schrie er noch, aber dann verlangsamte sich sein ungebremster Fall zu einer nur noch rasenden Rutschpartie. Außerdem half schreien jetzt auch nichts mehr. Er versuchte seine Fahrt mit den Hacken etwas abzubremsen, aber es gelang ihm nur anfangs. Dann mündeten immer mehr Rohre in den Tunnel, durch den er schlidderte, und der Röhrenboden überzog sich mit einer schleimigen Schicht, deren genau Herkunft und Zusammensetzung Simon gar nicht wissen wollte. Die Rutschpartie dauerte lange, war aber keineswegs so schlimm, wie seine erste und einzige Achterbahnfahrt, an die er sich nur mit Grausen zurückerinnerte. Wenigstens machte die Röhre keine Loopings, wenn auch die Wendungen und Kurven alles andere als harmlos waren.

Ohne Vorankündigung flachte die Röhrenbahn ab und schleuderte ihn wieder ins Freie. Er schaffte es nicht, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, und landete mit dem Hintern schmerzhaft auf dem feuchten Steinfußboden. Hinter ihm kam sein Diebeslicht aus der Röhre geschossen und nahm wieder seinen angestammten Platz über seinem Kopf ein.

Simon sah sich um, ohne aufzustehen. Er war in einer Art steinernem Tunnel gelandet, vielleicht zwei Meter hoch, soweit er das aus seiner sitzenden Position schätzen konnte. Er stand schließlich doch auf und wollte sich sein schmerzendes Steißbein reiben, fasste jedoch in eine schleimige Substanz, die die Röhrenrutsche auf seinen Roben hinterlassen hatte, und überlegte es sich anders. Er wischte seine Finger an der Vorderseite seiner Robe wieder sauber. Vermutlich war sie sowieso schon völlig ruiniert.

Der Tunnel war leer, soweit der Schein seines Diebeslichts reichte. Er schickte es mit dem Zauberstab ein Stück voraus, aber bis zur nächsten Biegung war nichts Auffälliges zu sehen. Er rief das Licht zurück und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Während er den Tunnel entlangging, fiel sein Blick auf das erste Skelett. Es musste sich um eine große Maus oder eine kleine Ratte handeln. Die Knochen von allerlei Kleingetier häuften sich, je weiter er kam. Wahrscheinlich waren sie die Röhre hinabgekrabbelt oder gerutscht, waren dann nicht mehr hochgekommen und schließlich verhungert. Um Opfer des Basilisken konnte es sich nicht handeln. Schlangen verdauten auch die Knochen ihrer Beute, und in dieser Hinsicht war der Basilisk auch nur eine Schlange, auch wenn er den größten Teil seiner Verdauungsarbeit ausgelagert hatte und von seinem Gift erledigen ließ.

Simon wurde noch langsamer, als er sich der ersten Biegung näherte. Schritt für Schritt tastete er sich vor, immer bereit, seine zusammengekniffenen Augen blitzschnell ganz zu schließen. Das würde ihm zwar nur einen kurzen Aufschub bringen, aber er konnte dem Basilisken immer noch in die Augen sehen, wenn er gebissen worden war und die Schmerzen nicht mehr aushielt. Es gab also keinen Grund zur Eile, was eine eventuelle Paralysierung seinerseits anging. Simon fühlte sich von sehr erwachsenem Zynismus durchdrungen und glaubte, seine Angst wenigstens einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu haben, bis er die grüne Schuppenhaut auftauchen sah.

Panikartig schloss er die Augen und stand völlig still. Weglaufen würde nur auf ihn aufmerksam machen. Sein Herz hämmerte ihm bis zum Hals. Er zog sich ganz langsam und vorsichtig zurück, aber plötzlich ertönte ein Knacken unter seinem Fuß. Er war auf eines dieser Rattenskelette getreten. Vor Schreck vergaß er seine Augen völlig geschlossen zu halten und blinzelte. Aber die Schlange hatte sich nicht gerührt. Er schloss die Augen sofort wieder und wollte schon seinen Rückzug fortsetzen, als ihm zu Bewusstsein kam, was er da gesehen hatte. Ein Loch? Das war nicht möglich. Er blinzelte noch einmal, aber er sah es jetzt deutlich. Die Schlange hatte ein Loch!

Als ihm endlich der Verdacht kam, dass er es nur mit den Überbleibseln einer Häutung zu tun haben könnte, öffnete er die Augen für einen kurzen Moment. Tatsächlich hatte die Schlangenhaut vor ihm mehrere Löcher. Trotzdem schloss er die Augen erneut, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Vielleicht erklärte das die Häufung der Tierskelette, überlegte er. Die Ratten hatten wohl in ihrer Verzweiflung versucht, die abgestreifte Basiliskenhaut anzuknabbern, als sie keine andere Nahrung fanden.

Nach einer Weile fühlte er sich wieder mutig genug, die Haut wieder anzusehen. Er näherte sich ihr trotzdem sehr vorsichtig. Aber schon nach wenigen Schritten sah er, dass keine Gefahr bestand. Die Schlangenhaut war tatsächlich nur eine leere Hülle. Sie schimmerte bemerkenswert farbig im Schein seines Diebeslichts. Lediglich wenn man ganz genau hinsah, bemerkte man eine gewisse Transparenz. Ansonsten erstrahlten die sich deutlich abzeichnenden Schuppen in sattem Giftgrün.

Simon schritt die ganze Länge des Basilisken ab und war überrascht. Es waren bestimmte weniger als sieben Meter, vermutlich nicht einmal sehr viel mehr als sechs. Fast noch ein Babybasilisk. Ausgewachsene Basilisken konnten über fünfzehn Meter lang werden. Zumindest schrieb das Scamander, wenn er auch nicht immer die zuverlässigste Quelle war. Selbst normale, nichtmagische Riesenschlangen konnten um einiges länger werden als dieses Exemplar. Große Pythons und Anakondas zumindest, da war sich Simon ziemlich sicher.

Er hielt sich nicht länger an der Schlangenhaut auf, sondern setzte seinen Weg fort. Der Tunnel wand sich hin und her. Simon nahm auch die nächsten Biegungen nur sehr vorsichtig und langsam, aber es gab keine Überraschungen mehr. Er traf auf keine weiteren Spuren des Basilisken, aber auch von George war nichts zu entdecken. Nur der leere Tunnel, soweit er blicken konnte. Er hoffte nur, dass Flitwick inzwischen unterwegs war.

Plötzlich hörte er von fern eine Stimme. Er blieb stehen und lauschte angestrengt. Das Geräusch musste von hinter der nächsten Biegung kommen. Es war leise, aber Simon meinte, Georges Stimme zu erkennen. Er schlich sich vorsichtig näher. Er hörte niemand anderen sprechen. Nur George. Aber schon kurz darauf konnte er die ersten Wörter verstehen. George probierte Öffnungszauber.

Simon beschleunigte seinen Schritt in der Hoffnung, dass George keinen Erfolg haben würde, egal was er da öffnen wollte. Hier unten konnte hinter einer verschlossenen Tür nichts Gutes warten. Und dieses nicht Gute hatte vermutlich gelbe Augen.

Als er um die letzte Biegung war, sah er George, der eine Wand mit einem Schlangenrelief mit Öffnungszaubern bombardierte. Wie deutlich konnte man eigentlich »Bleib draußen, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist!« noch formulieren?

Offensichtlich fuchtelte George jedoch schon eine ganze Weile erfolglos mit dem Zauberstab, denn die Zauber, die er auf die Wand schleuderte, wiederholten sich bereits. Er machte einen sehr verzweifelten Eindruck. Wenn Simon es nicht besser gewusst hätte … George klang fast so, als würde er gleich zu heulen beginnen.

Simon räusperte sich vorsichtig. George wirbelte mit erhobenem Zauberstab herum und erstarrte dann. Offensichtlich hatte er mit dem Erscheinen des Basilisken gerechnet und die Augen deshalb so weit aufgerissen, weil er es schnell hinter sich bringen wollte. Simon fühlte sich wieder einigermaßen wohl und sicher, als er in sein ganz persönliches Meer aus hochschwappendem Zynismus tauchen konnte. Vielleicht hatte es auch ein bisschen damit zu tun, dass er in diesem verdammten schwarzen langen steinernen Tunnel mit seinen feuchtglänzenden Wänden endlich auf einen anderen Menschen gestoßen war. Aber er gab der ersteren Erklärung den Vorzug.

»Was machst du hier unten?«, stellte George die dümmste aller möglichen Fragen.

»Ich suche Pilze«, beschied ihn Simon mit dem Höchstmaß an Gleichgültigkeit, dass er überhaupt aufbringen konnte.

Georges Gesichtsausdruck bestätigte ihm, dass es ihm gelungen war. Aber dann senkte dieser den Zauberstab und sagte: »Manchmal könnte ich dir in die Fresse treten, Grey!«

_Grey_ also! Sehr schön, dachte Simon und fühlte sich seltsamerweise immer besser. »Dieses Gefühl beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, _Weasley_!«, gab er gelassen zurück. »Bei dir käme hinzu, dass mein Fußabdruck in deinem Gesicht dein Aussehen entscheidend verbessern würde. Denk dran: Gute Schönheitschirurgen sind teuer, und ich würde dir nicht mal was in Rechnung stellen. Überleg's dir! Das Angebot steht.«

Simon befürchtet schon, er wäre zu weit gegangen und George würde an Ort und Stelle dazu ansetzen, seine Drohung in die Tat umzusetzen. Aber dann stahl sich ein Grinsen auf Georges dünne Lippen.

»Wenn ich noch besser aussehe, werd' ich dich ja gar nicht mehr los«, sagte er. »Wo soll das enden? Du kommst mir doch jetzt schon in Basiliskennester nachgerannt!«

Simon zog es vor, diese Bemerkung keiner Antwort zu würdigen. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil vielleicht ein Körnchen Wahrheit in ihr steckte. Aber auch Georges Lächeln verschwand sofort wieder.

»Ich bekomm' die Tür nicht auf«, sagte er ernst.

Simon hatte selbst Augen im Kopf. Außerdem fand er, dass Geschlossenheit ein höchst begrüßenswerter Zustand war, soweit es diese spezielle Tür betraf. Aber er wollte seine diesbezügliche Präferenz nicht allzu deutlich zeigen und trat näher an die Steinwand und das Schlangenrelief, um sich die Sache genauer anzusehen. Dass George ihn dabei hoffnungsvoll ansah, ignorierte er – soweit möglich.

Das Relief schien nicht besonders fein gearbeitet, sondern nur grob aus dem Stein der Wand herausgemeißelt. Die dargestellten Schlangen wanden sich umeinander. Ihre Augen bestanden aus einem grünen Stein, vielleicht Smaragd, vielleicht aber auch nur Glas. Das Gestein selbst war von grünen Linien durchzogen, die in seinem Diebeslicht aufleuchteten. Simon dachte zuerst, dass das Diebeslicht damit irgendeine Art von Schutzzauber anzeigen wollte, aber erkannte dann, dass es einfach nur kristalline Einschlüsse und Adern im Gestein waren, die da im Licht glitzerten. Was interessant war, in gewisser Weise jedoch auch höchst unangenehm.

Er wandte sich wieder von der Wand ab und zuckte demonstrativ die Achseln und sagte: »Warten wir auf Flitwick.«

George schien sich damit jedoch nicht zufriedenzugeben wollen. »Kannst du nicht dasselbe versuchen, was du beim Waschbecken gemacht hast?«

Können und wollen waren zwei sehr verschiedene Dinge. »Hinter der Tür da ist mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Basilisk«, antwortete Simon. Eigentlich war damit alles gesagt, was ein vernünftiger Mensch zu diesem Thema wissen musste.

»Und meine Schwester«, erwiderte George. »Meine Schwester ist auch hinter der Tür.«

Simon verzog das Gesicht. Was sollte Sentimentalität gegen einen Basilisken nützen? George dachte einfach nicht nach. Vielleicht verständlich, wenn man bedachte, dass er sich Sorgen um das Leben seiner kleinen Schwester machte, aber es war trotzdem unwahrscheinlich, dass sich der Basilisk von seinem traurigen Welpenblick beeindrucken lassen würde. Es ging hier um eine Riesenschlange! Wenn man ihr einen Hundewelpen vorsetzte, würde sie ihn fressen! Und nach derart langem Fasten vermutlich mit dem allergrößten Appetit.

»Bitte, Simon!«, gab George keine Ruhe. »Versuch's wenigstens!«

Also so schnell verwandelte sich _Grey_ wieder in _Simon_. Sehr durchschaubar, dachte sich Simon, beging aber den Fehler, dabei George anzusehen. Und er war kein Basilisk, dem bei einem traurigen Hundeblick automatisch eine leckere Mahlzeit in den Sinn kam. Obwohl er im Augenblick am liebsten mit einem getauscht hätte.

Er sagte nichts, aber sah sich noch einmal die kristallgeäderte Wand an. Unglücklicherweise schätzt er die Chance, dass es prinzipiell klappen könnte, relativ hoch ein. Höher, als beim Waschbecken, und da hatte es funktioniert. Aber er befand sich in einem Tunnel. Unter der Erde. Sein Blick wanderte zur Decke, die er bequem mit der Hand hätte erreichen können.

»Oder zeig mir, wie man's macht«, insistierte George. »Dann probier' ich's alleine, und du kannst zurückgehen und auf Hilfe warten.«

»Eine gute Idee«, sagte Simon, während er vorsichtig auf die Steindecke klopfte. Sie machte keinen sehr stabilen Eindruck, aber es lösten sich auch keine großen Brocken. Man musste für alles dankbar sein.

»Leider wird sie nicht funktionieren«, fuhr er fort und begann an einer anderen Stelle zu klopfen. Es rieselte ein bisschen, aber es war nur ein wenig sandartiges Pulver, das aus einem Spalt herabkam. Er sah George an.

»Ich hab' fast einen ganzen Tag gebraucht, bis ich die Aussprache einigermaßen drin hatte, und ich hatte vorher schon ein bisschen Erfahrung damit. Es ist ein Koboldspruch. Anlässlich eines gewissen Vorfalls habe ich mich damit beschäftigt, ob es nicht eine Möglichkeit gibt, durch eine Mauer zu kommen. Nur für den Fall, dass die Tür plötzlich nicht mehr da ist. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch?«

George war heute wirklich langsam. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, sich das Dämmern der Erkenntnis auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete. Dabei konnte er den »Streich«, bei dem er und Fred einen Mauerschlusszauber benutzt hatten, um ihn und Percy eine ganze Nacht lang einzusperren, doch bestimmt noch nicht vergessen haben.

»Ich bin nur in einem Buch mit einfachen Koboldsprüchen auf eine Möglichkeit gestoßen, die keine Explosionen oder größere Gewaltanwendung erfordert. Und dir hier unten die Aussprache beizubringen, wäre selbst dann keine gute Idee, wenn du ein Naturtalent in Sachen Koboldsprache wärst.«

Simon lauschte, ob nicht vielleicht irgendwo vom anderen Ende des Ganges die Rufe eines Rettungstrupps zu hören wären, aber da war nichts. Wo blieben die Lehrer nur?

»Hör mal«, sagte George endlich. »Die Sache mit –«

»Geh weg!«, unterbrach in Simon wütend. Das Letzte, was er jetzt hören wollte, war eine Entschuldigung. Viel lieber wären ihm die Klänge der heranstürmenden Schritte der versammelten Lehrerschaft gewesen.

George machte keinen Anstalten, der Aufforderung nachzukommen, weshalb sich Simon gezwungen sah, sie zu wiederholen.

»Geh weg!«, sagte er und bemühte sich, diesmal einen etwas neutraleren Tonfall anzuschlagen. »Den Tunnel hinunter, mindestens hinter die nächste Biegung!« Das war vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben, aber Simon wollte kein Risiko eingehen.

»Ich lass' dich doch nicht allein durch die Tür spazieren!«, protestierte George. »Für wen hältst du mich!«

Simon hätte sich am liebsten die Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen. Noch besser, George mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn geschlagen. Die Sorge um seine Schwester musste seinen Verstand getrübt haben. Natürlich war es in gewisser Weise fast schon … süß. George wollte ihn nicht allein in die Höhle des Löwen ziehen lassen! Süß, aber auch extrem dämlich.

»Keine Sorge«, versicherte er George, »falls es klappt, darfst du selbstverständlich als Erster rein. Wenn du dann den Basilisken besiegt und deine Schwester gerettet hast, will ich als Belohnung für meine Hilfe nur einen Kuss von dir! Aber mit Zunge!«

George starrte ihn sprachlos an, bewegte sich aber immer noch nicht von der Stelle. Simon wäre beinahe an dem Jungen verzweifelt.

»Du sollst hier weggehen, weil ich nicht weiß, ob die Decke hält!« Vielleicht sollte er George ein Bild malen, aber er hatte nicht einmal etwas zu schreiben dabei. »Setz dich in Bewegung, du Vollidiot! Verzieh dich hinter die nächste Biegung.«

George wurde blass und sah zur Tunneldecke hoch. Für ihn war sie natürlich weiter weg, sagte sich Simon. Er bezweifelte, dass George sie erreicht hätte, selbst wenn er sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt hätte. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn.

»Ich bleibe«, sagte er dann ernst und bleich. Wahrscheinlich hielt er das für tapfer, überlegte Simon. Irgend so ein Gryffindorkomplex womöglich.

»So gern ich auch mit dir begraben sein möchte«, sagte Simon und konnte diesmal seinen Sarkasmus nicht mehr verstecken, »und so nett es auch wäre, mit dir zusammen unter ein paar Felsbrocken zu liegen und in deinen Armen dahinzuscheiden, viel lieber würde ich das Geräusch deiner unermüdlich grabenden Hände hören, die mich ausbuddeln, um nachzusehen, ob ich nicht vielleicht doch noch am Leben bin!«

Die letzten Worte hatte Simon geschrien. Er schämte sich sofort, dass er so die Beherrschung verloren hatte, aber es war eine Ausnahmesituation. Und vielleicht war das genau das Richtige gewesen, denn George schien endlich zu kapieren. Trotzdem zögerte er immer noch und sah unschlüssig zum anderen Ende des Korridors. Simon wollte schon auf seine Idee mit der Zeichnung zurückkommen, als George sich endlich umdrehte und losrannte.

Das war eine schwere Geburt gewesen. Er ließ George einen Moment Zeit. Er rechnete nicht wirklich damit, dass der ganze Gang einstürzen würde, sonst hätte er niemals einen Versuch unternommen. Aber die Wände waren feucht, die Decke hatte überall Wasserflecken und schien tatsächlich alles andere als stabil. Man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Der Tunnel musste schließlich fast tausend Jahre alt sein, wenn er wirklich noch zu Zeiten von Salazar Slytherin angelegt worden war. Und wenn sich irgendwo ein Stein löste, mochte das ungeahnte Folgen haben.

Als er meinte, dass George weit genug gekommen sein müsste, legte er seine Linke auf die Wand mit dem Schlangenrelief, hob den Zauberstab in seiner Rechten und räusperte sich noch einmal. Die Aussprache des Steinbrecherspruchs war sehr viel schwerer als die des einfachen Öffnungstricks, den er in Notfällen beim Bronzeadler des Ravenclawturms verwendete. Selbst die Transkription des Namens war schon schwer auszusprechen. K'srhekro skarkret. »Der kleine Brecher« sollte es übersetzt heißen. Aber im Vergleich zum eigentlichen Spruch war das ein Kinderspiel gewesen. Die Lautschrift hatte fast ausschließlich aus Kehllauten bestanden. Er hatte gelogen, als er George gesagt hatte, er hätte einen ganzen Tag gebraucht, bis er die Aussprache einigermaßen hinbekommen hatte. Er hatte zwei Tage gebraucht und hatte sich in dieser Zeit vom halben Schlafsaal sagen lassen müssen, dass er sich gar nicht gut anhöre und ob er deswegen nicht besser Madam Pomfrey konsultieren sollte.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und beschloss dann, dass er es nicht länger hinauszögern konnte. Schon als die ersten rauen Silben durch seine Kehle holperten, spürte er, wie der Stein unter seinen Fingern zitterte. Als er zum zweiten Wort ansetzte und das einleitende Husten aus seinem Rachen zwang, begann das Relief zu bröckeln. Ein Riss entstand und fuhr eine der Kristalladern entlang. Ohne die vielen Sollbruchstellen im Gestein hätte er sich nie an der Wand versucht.

Er hoffte fast, dass sie sich trotzdem als zu dick erweisen würde, aber bei der letzten Silbe des Spruchs gab sie nach und das Gestein brach mit einem lauten Bersten. Ein großer Spalt tat sich in der Wand auf, aus dem ein sanftes grünes Licht drang. Hinter sich hörte er ein Grollen und Poltern und von der Decke rieselte feiner Staub und noch mehr kleine Steinchen fielen ihm auf den Kopf, den er inzwischen in einer vergeblichen Geste mit seinen Händen zu schützen versuchte. Aber der große Einsturz blieb aus.

Noch bevor das letzte Grollen verklungen war, hörte er hinter sich das Geräusch herbeirennender Schritte. Er drehte sich um, aber sah noch nichts. Noch immer regnete etwas Staub in dünnen Schleiern aus Spalten und Rissen in der Decke. Ein paar vereinzelte Steinbrocken lagen auf dem Boden, und weiter hinten im Gang hatte sich etwas Geröll aus der Tunnelwand gelöst, stellte jedoch kein echtes Hindernis dar. George, der inzwischen um die Biegung gekommen war, überwand den Steinhaufen mit einem einzigen Satz.

Die Erleichterung auf Georges Gesicht, als dieser ihn sah, hätte eigentlich Simons Herz erwärmen können, doch unglücklicherweise war er sich des großen Spalts in der Wand in seinem Rücken nur allzu bewusst. Leider folgten George auch keine Lehrer, wie Simon insgeheim gehofft hatte. Wo blieben sie nur? Er hatte das Gefühl, sich mindestens schon eine halbe Stunde hier unten aufzuhalten. Selbst wenn ihn sein Zeitgefühl trog, und es nur eine Viertelstunde gewesen war, inzwischen musste irgendein Lehrer doch zumindest unterwegs sein, oder?

»Saubere Arbeit«, sagte George zu ihm, als er seinen Hindernislauf durch den Tunnel beendet hatte. Aber der Idiot hielt auch schon seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und steuerte auf den Spalt in der Wand zu. Er wollte wirklich allein weitergehen. Simon packte ihn am Kragen, als er an ihm vorbeigehen wollte.

»Die Regeln«, sagte er zu George, als dieser sich unter Protesten loszureißen versuchte.

»Was für Regeln?«

»Erstens: Wir rennen nicht!«, stellte Simon klar und warf einen unbehaglichen Blick auf das grüne Leuchten, das aus dem Wandspalt drang. »Auch nicht, wenn deine Schwester da drinnen an einen Pfahl gebunden sein sollte und wie am Spieß um Hilfe schreit! Wir rennen nicht drauflos und fuchteln mit dem Zauberstab! Verstanden?« Simon sah noch einmal auf den Spalt. »Außer zurück natürlich. Zurück darfst du rennen, so schnell du kannst. Aber nicht rein!«

George schien etwas einwenden zu wollen, aber Simon war noch nicht fertig.

»Zweitens: Du gehst voraus. Wenn dich etwas oder jemand erwischt, hat der Wertvollere von uns beiden vielleicht noch 'ne Chance zur Flucht.«

George sah ihn an und rang sich ein schiefes Lächeln ab. »Alles klar. Ich bin die Vorhut.«

Simon bezweifelte, dass George wirklich begriff, wie ernst ihm das gewesen war. Er hatte mehr Angst als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben, und das wollte etwas heißen. Wenn er sein Leben dadurch um ein paar Minuten verlängern konnte, dass er George samt seiner Schwester höchstpersönlich an den Basilisken verfütterte, dann hätte er das ohne Zögern getan. Er fragte sich, wo der berühmte Adrenalinschub blieb, der einem bei Gefahr angeblich so ein Hochgefühl verlieh, die Sinne schärfte und einen die Angst vergessen ließ. Vielleicht waren bei ihm auch nur die entsprechenden Drüsen verkümmert? Wo wurde Adrenalin überhaupt produziert? In der Hirnanhangdrüse? In den Nebennieren? Oder war das Insulin, woran er dachte?

George starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an, und Simon nickte gegen seinen Willen. George ging auf den Spalt zu und gelangte ohne Probleme hindurch. Simon wartete einen Moment, aber als ihm nichts passiert zu sein schien, quetschte auch er sich durch den großen Riss in der Wand und folgte George in Salazar Slytherins geheime Kammer.

Die Luft hier drinnen war wärmer. Trockener. Das diffuse grüne Licht schien von den Seitenwänden zu kommen, denn die Säulen zu beiden Seiten der Kammer warfen lange Schatten, die sich verbreiterten und in der Mitte trafen. Dort schienen sie mit dem Zwielicht ihrer aufeinandertreffenden Halbschatten einen Weg weiter hinein zu weisen.

George war mit gezücktem Zauberstab stehengeblieben und sah sich vorsichtig um. Vielleicht hatte er doch noch einen Rest von Verstand irgendwo aus seinem Gehirn ausgegraben, hoffte Simon. Auch er unterzog die Umgebung einer genaueren Musterung.

Die Kammer war schmal und so lang, dass ihr Ende nicht zu erkennen war. Das indirekte grüne Leuchten hüllte zwar alles ein, ohne allerdings sehr viel zu enthüllen. Und es schien neben sich keine andere Lichtquelle zu dulden, denn es verschluckte selbst den Schein des Diebeslichts, bis dieser nur noch blass zu erahnen war. Die hohen Säulen auf beiden Seiten waren mindestens zehn Meter von der Kammermitte entfernt. Sie waren von ungemein detailliert gearbeiteten, beinahe lebensechten Schlangenreliefs überzogen, aber womöglich half das herrschende Dämmerlicht, diesen Eindruck zu erwecken. Weder die Seitenwände noch die Decke waren zu sehen. Das grüne Licht erleuchtete keine sichtbare Wand außer der hinter ihnen. Die ganze Anlage schien darauf ausgelegt, einen riesenhaften Eindruck zu erwecken, damit sich der Besucher möglichst klein fühlte. Simon versuchte sich einzureden, dass es sich um einen ganz billigen psychologischen Trick handelte, und die Wände und die Decke bestimmt nur durch den grünen Dämmerschleier verborgen waren oder seine Augen von einer optischen oder magischen Illusion getäuscht wurden. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass es funktionierte: Er fühlte sich klein und unbedeutend – ein Gefühl, das er gar nicht schätzte.

George machte den ersten Schritt weiter in die Kammer hinein. Simon wandte sich ein letztes Mal dem Spalt zu, aber noch immer war nichts von ihren Rettern zu hören. Er wandte sich resigniert wieder ab und folgte George, langsam zuerst, aber nach einigen Schritten schloss er zu ihm auf. Er achtete jedoch darauf, sich immer ein oder zwei Meter hinter ihm zu halten. Leider kam ihm erst jetzt zu Bewusstsein, dass George kein besonders gutes Frühwarnsystem darstellte. Zwar würde er als Erster in eine mögliche Falle auslösen, aber als Schutz gegen den Blick des Basilisken war er praktisch nutzlos. George war zu klein. Nicht nur, dass Simon bequem über seinen Kopf hinweg nach vorne sehen konnte, auch der Basilisk würde ihn sofort hinter George erkennen. Simon hätte sich für seine Dummheit verflucht, wenn er nicht so damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, Angst zu haben. Es war keine sonderlich brillante Idee gewesen, sich hinter dem Rücken von jemandem verstecken zu wollen, der kleiner als er selbst war.

Simon zählte die Säulen, an denen sie vorbeikamen. Die Gewölbehalle schien kein Ende zu nehmen, und schon bei der zwölften Säule verlor George die Geduld und beschleunigte seine Schritte merklich.

»Erste Regel!«, zischte ihm Simon wütend zu, und George wurde tatsächlich wieder etwas langsamer, wenn auch nicht sehr. Ab Säule Nummer dreißig gab Simon das zählen auf und starrte nur noch nach vorne, in das nichtendenwollende grüne Zwielicht.

Sie waren bestimmt noch einmal so weit gegangen, als George plötzlich stehenblieb. Simon glaubte schon, dass er den Basilisken gesehen hätte – oder umgekehrt –, und wollte sich schon zur vermutlich sinnlosen Flucht wenden, als auch er erkannte, was George wohl gesehen hatte. Die Schlangensäulen auf beiden Seiten endeten vor ihnen. George drehte sich kurz zu ihm um, sagte aber nichts und setzte sich langsam wieder in Bewegung.

Als George auf Höhe der letzten Säulenreihe erneut anhielt, stand Simon kurz davor, die Nerven zu verlieren. Aber erneut ging George weiter. Als Simon nach ihm die letzten Säulen erreichte, hielt er selbst einen Moment inne. Aus dem grünen Zwielicht, das er inzwischen mit aller Inbrunst hasste, schälte sich eine gigantische Statue. Zumindest erweckten Perspektive und Lichtverhältnisse den Eindruck, sie sei gigantisch, berichtigte sich Simon. Anfangs war nur eine grob menschliche Gestalt auszumachen, aber bald konnte er Details erkennen. Es schien sich um die Statue eines Zauberers zu handeln. Vielleicht sogar eine idealisierte Darstellung Salazar Slytherins höchstselbst. Das Gesicht wirkte alt und ehrwürdig, wenn auch etwas flach gearbeitet. Er trug keinen Hut, nur lange Haare reichten ihm bis über die Schultern. Dichte, buschige Brauen verliehen ihm einen nachdenklichen, fast schon düsteren Ausdruck. Ein dünner Bart reichte fast bis zum Saum der langen Robe. Die Arme hingen locker herunter, und die Hände hielten keinen Zauberstab.

»Ginny!«, hörte er George flüstern, obwohl Simon nichts von ihr sehen konnte.

»Erste Regel!«, zischte er George zu. Aber George machte gar keine Anstalten, draufloszustürmen.

Simon ging vorsichtig einen Schritt zur Seite, bis seine Sicht nicht mehr von Georges Rücken behindert wurde, und dann entdeckte er sie auch. Eine kleine Gestalt in schwarzen Roben und mit roten Haaren lag vor den Füßen der Statue. Höchstwahrscheinlich Ginny Weasley. George machte noch immer keine Anstalten, an die Seite seiner Schwester zu eilen, aber vermutlich gab es doch noch Fallen, die selbst für einen Gryffindor zu offensichtlich waren. Simon hielt es auch weiterhin für denkbar, dass Ginny Weasley hinter den Angriffen steckte und jetzt nur den Köder spielte, um sie – aus welchen finsteren Motiven auch immer – noch näher heranzulocken. Er hatte über Myrtles verwirrende Geschichte über das schwarze Buch und die Jungenstimme aus Ginnys Mund zwar nachgedacht, aber war zu keiner plausiblen Erklärung gekommen und hatte sich nicht weiter mit nutzlosen Spekulationen beschäftigt. Er bedauerte seine Denkfaulheit, als sein Blick auf das Buch fiel.

Es lag hinter dem Mädchen, vor den Zehen der Statuenfüße. Aufgeschlagen, sehr viel mehr ließ sich auf diese Entfernung nicht sagen. Wäre das überhaupt möglich gewesen, wäre sein Unbehagen noch größer geworden. Aber so erweiterte es sich nur auf das aufgeklappte Buch. Andererseits … es war nur ein Buch, und vor Büchern hatte er sich noch nie gefürchtet. Selbst die gefährlichsten Bände in der Verbotenen Abteilung waren letztlich nur Bücher.

Plötzlich setzte sich George doch in Bewegung. Simon fluchte innerlich. George wurde immer schneller und lief fast, als er bei seiner Schwester ankam. Simon wartete, aber als George kein plötzliches und fatales Unheil ereilte, folgte er ihm.

Während sich George über seine Schwester beugte, ihr die Wange tätschelte und sie mit »Ginny! Ginny!« aufzuwecken versuchte, beäugte Simon das Buch aus sicherer Entfernung. Die aufgeschlagenen Seiten waren leer. Scheinbar leer, korrigierte er sich. In der Verbotenen Abteilung gab es auch ein paar Bücher, die diesen Anschein erweckten, wenn man nicht wusste, wie man die Schrift sichtbar machte. Jedoch waren das alles dicke Wälzer, während dieses Buch hier klein und schmal war. Es machte den Eindruck eines alten abgegriffenen Terminkalenders oder Tagebuchs. Er tat einen Schritt auf das Buch zu, aber da erklang die Stimme hinter ihnen.

»Nicht ganz der Besuch, auf den ich gehofft hatte.«

Es war eine ruhige, sanfte Stimme, aber Simon fuhr trotzdem panisch herum, und George rappelte sich hastig auf und tat es ihm gleich.

Hinter der im Zwielicht gerade noch sichtbaren letzten Schlangensäule trat eine seltsam verschwommene Gestalt hervor. Simon glaubte zuerst, es wäre ein Geist, aber trotz des grünen Zwielichts war die Erscheinung zu farbig für einen normalen Geist.

Die Gestalt näherte sich ihnen ohne Eile. Simons umklammerte krampfhaft seinen Zauberstab und versuchte, das Zittern seiner Hände zu unterdrücken.

»Aber ich war wohl auch ein bisschen unrealistisch, zu hoffen, dass sich der große Harry Potter persönlich in Salazar Slytherins geheime Kammer wagen würde, um seine kleine Freundin zu retten.«

Die Erscheinung kam immer näher, und Simon erkannte schließlich die Gestalt eines schwarzhaarigen schlanken Jungen in Schulroben. Eines Jungen, den er noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen hatte, da war er sich völlig sicher. Der Junge musste in etwa sein Alter haben, und er sah wirklich sehr gut aus, wenn man dem dunklen Typ etwas abgewinnen konnte. Simon hätte ihn nicht übersehen.

Der Junge schien an Substanz zu gewinnen, je näher er kam. Er wurde weniger durchsichtig, allerdings blieb seine Silhouette verschwommen, als würden die Ränder seiner Umrisse ausfransen.

»Der große Bruder, natürlich«, sagte der Junge und blieb auf halbem Weg stehen. »Und ausnahmsweise ohne sein Ebenbild unterwegs. Wie ritterlich. Ich frage mich, was Ginny dazu sagen würde?«

Die sanfte Ironie in der angenehmen Stimme des Jungen beunruhigte Simon inzwischen mehr als alles andere. Er wirkte gelassen und selbstbewusst, als hätte er die Situation völlig unter Kontrolle. Und Simon befürchtete, dass er dafür gute Gründe hatte.

»George oder Fred?«, fragte der Junge, ohne auf Simons Anwesenheit einzugehen, als wäre diese vernachlässigbar. Simon hoffte nur, dass das auch so blieb.

George machte den Mund auf, war aber anscheinend selbst schlau genug, die Frage nicht zu beantworten, und klappte ihn wieder zu.

»Unwichtig«, meinte der Junge und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. »Weißt du, dass Ginny viel über euch zu erzählen hatte? Schon als sie mir das erste Mal schrieb, fielen eure Namen.«

Die Erscheinung blieb wieder stehen und begann zu deklamiere: »Liebes Tagebuch! Meine Brüder sind so gemein! Sie lassen mich einfach nicht in Ruhe. Ich hasse sie! Besonders Fred und George! Dauernd ziehen sie mich auf, und sie sagen zu allen, dass ich ihn Harry verliebt bin.«

Der Junge lachte in sich hinein. Und Simons Gedanken begannen trotz seiner Angst zu rasen. _Als sie mir das erste Mal schrieb! Liebes Tagebuch …!_ Er musste seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um sich nicht zu dem offenen Buch umzudrehen. Er hatte Tagebücher noch nie besonders gemocht. Bücher waren nicht dazu da, dass man in ihnen herumkritzelte. Aber das hier verlieh seiner Abneigung völlig neue Dimensionen.

Der Junge – oder was auch immer – war nicht mehr weit und brabbelte etwas von gebrauchten Schulbüchern und schäbigen alten Roben. Simon überlegte fieberhaft.

»Luna bräuchten wir jetzt!«, flüsterte er George zu. Der Junge blieb stehen und warf ihnen einen irritierten Blick zu. »Erinnerst du dich noch an die Spiegelkammer unter Fluffy?«, fragte er George leise und blinzelte ihm auffordernd zu.

George sah ihn an, schien aber nicht zu verstehen. Lenk ihn ab George, wollte Simon ihn anschreien. Lenk dieses Ding ein paar Sekunden lang von mir ab! Er versuchte verzweifelt, ihm den Gedanken auf telepathischem Weg zu übermitteln, aber das war selbstverständlich vergebens.

»Die Spiegelkammer?«, flüsterte George verständnislos, aber plötzlich wurde sein Blick starr. Entweder hatten Simons verzweifelte Versuche einer telepathischen Kontaktaufnahme endlich etwas bewirkt, oder Georges Gryffindorgehirn war schließlich doch noch von selbst auf die Lösung gekommen. Simon war es ziemlich egal, solange nur George endlich etwas unternahm! Und das tat er dann auch.

Sein Kopf ruckte herum, und er stürzte sich mit einem Schrei auf den geisterhaften Jungen. Der Blitz aus seinem Zauberstab war beeindruckend, schoss jedoch wirkungslos durch die Erscheinung hindurch, die lachte und George gelassen entgegenkam.

Jetzt oder nie, sagte sich Simon, wirbelte herum und rannte die paar Meter bis zu dem aufgeschlagenen Buch. Hinter sich hörte er George erneut aufschreien, allerdings klang es diesmal nicht nach Angriff, sondern nach Schmerz, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Aufprall. Aber da hatte Simon das Buch endlich erreicht. Mit soviel Entschiedenheit, wie er nur aufbringen konnte, rief er das »_Reclavolum Plenare!_« und berührte den Einband des Tagebuchs mit dem Zauberstab. Mit einem lauten Zuschnappen klappte das Buch zu. Simon zog den Kopf ein und wartete auf den Einschlag eines Fluchs. Ein krampfartiges Ziehen in den Eingeweiden ließ ihn fast die Kontrolle über seine Blase verlieren, sein Herz hämmerte so schnell, dass es fast schon wehtat, und er hyperventilierte sich die Seele aus dem Leib, aber sonst geschah nichts. Hinter ihm erklang ein Klappern, aber er drehte sich noch immer nicht um. Er verharrte bestimmt eine halbe Minute so vor das Buch gekauert, bevor er sich traute, sich wieder umzusehen.

Von dem seltsamen Jungen war keine Spur mehr zu entdecken. Erst jetzt beruhigte sich sein Atem wieder etwas. Er stand langsam auf. Neben Ginny Weasley lag jetzt ein zweiter Körper. Regungslos. Simon stolperte von dem Buch weg, bevor er sich die beiden genauer ansah.

Es war tatsächlich George, der da wie tot neben seiner Schwester auf dem Steinboden lag. Ein paar Meter vor ihm lag ein Zauberstab auf dem Boden. Und unter Georges Kopf breitete sich langsam eine kleine Blutlache aus. Er ging an Ginny vorbei und kniete sich neben George. Simon überlegte, ob er nach einem Puls suchen sollte. Aber er hatte nur wenig Hoffnung, dass er überhaupt etwas fühlen würde, solang sein eigenes Herz noch so schnell schlug, dass seine Fingerspitzen pochten, wenn er sie aufeinanderlegte.

Es war wie damals im Verbotenen Wald. Nur dass diesmal George und nicht Fred am Boden lag und keine Thestrale herumtrampelten. Aber er wusste genauso viel über Erste Hilfe wie damals: praktisch nichts.

»George!«, sagte er vorsichtig. Und noch einmal etwas lauter: »George!«

Keine Reaktion. Er tätschelte ihm leicht auf die Wangen und rief noch einmal Georges Namen, aber mit dem gleichen Erfolg. Dann zog er eines von Georges Augenlider hoch, aber er sah nur das Weiße. Natürlich hatte er keine Ahnung, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Vielleicht sollte er sich demnächst tatsächlich einmal mit Erster Hilfe und so weiter beschäftigen.

Er starrte auf Georges Gesicht und wunderte sich, dass er bei dem Anblick kaum etwas fühlte. George sah beinahe friedlich aus. Simon beugte sich über ihn und studierte fasziniert seine rötlichen Wimpern, die sonst so durchscheinend wirkten, dass sie zu fehlen schienen. Sogar die Nasenhaare waren kaum zu sehen. Die dünnen Lippen wirkten ein wenig blasser, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte, aber er hatte sie auch noch nie so genau und ausgiebig betrachtet. Er strich vorsichtig durch Georges kupferfarbenes Haar. Es war nicht so weich, wie er sich vorgestellt hatte.

Er schwankte einen Moment. Aber dann dachte er sich, dass George sowieso nichts merken würde, also warum nicht? Und er gab dem Impuls nach, beugte sich vor und küsste George auf den Mund. Es war ein bisschen aufregend, aber bei weitem nicht so überwältigend, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Georges Lippen fühlten sich trocken und ein bisschen rau an, aber vielleicht waren das auch nur seine eigenen. Ihre Nasen stießen zusammen, und Simon fühlte einen leichten Luftzug. Also lebte George noch.

Als er sich aus seiner unbequemen Stellung wieder aufrichtete, wäre er am liebsten im Boden versunken. George hatte die Augen aufgeschlagen und sah ihn an! Verdammte Scheiße! Es passierte doch nur in Märchen, dass die schlafende Prinzessin von einem Kuss des Prinzen aufgeweckt wurde, nicht in der Realität! George war bestimmt keine Prinzessin und er alles andere als ein Prinz. Außerdem lautete das erste Wort der wiedererwachten Prinzessin mit Sicherheit nicht »Aua!«.

Georges Kopf ruckte herum und verschmierte die Blutlache. »Was ist mit Ginny?«, fragte er und stöhnte auf, als er sich aufzurichten versuchte. »Geht es ihr gut?«

Simon hatte keine Ahnung und auch nicht vor, sich deswegen Sorgen zu machen. Aber um George einen Gefallen zu tun – und die peinliche Situation von vorhin vergessen zu machen oder wenigstens zu überspielen –, sah er nach dessen kleiner Schwester. Sie schien ihm so weit in Ordnung, atmete ruhig, als würde sie schlafen, und hatte keine äußerlichen Verletzungen.

George schien jedoch keineswegs beruhigt. Im Gegenteil. »Wir müssen sie rausschaffen, bevor er wiederkommt!«

»Das wird eine Weile dauern«, versuchte Simon ihm zu erklären, aber George hörte gar nicht zu, sondern stand auf. Er versuchte es zumindest, fiel jedoch mit einem Schmerzensschrei wieder hin.

»Mein Bein«, keuchte er. »Ich kann nicht aufstehen! Du musst sie allein hier rausschaffen!«

Es war bestimmt nicht gut, wenn sich George weiterhin bewegte, wenn sein Bein gebrochen war. Und Simon bezweifelte, dass er freiwillig liegen bleiben würde, solange er seine Schwester in Gefahr glaubte.

»Werd' ich«, log er. »Aber lass mich erst mal nach deinem Bein sehen. Vielleicht kann ich da was machen.«

George schöpfte keinen Verdacht, als er sich ihm mit gezücktem Zauberstab näherte. Auch noch nicht, als Simon ihm befahl, sich zurückzulehnen und sich ganz entspannt hinzulegen. Erst als er die Worte »Petrificus Totalus« hörte, begriff er, aber der Schock über diesen Verrat gefror auf seinem schon gelähmten Gesicht.

»Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen«, sagte Simon zu ihm. »Der Junge wird so schnell nicht wieder auftauchen können. Wir warten jetzt, bis –«

In diesem Moment erstarrte er zur Bewegungslosigkeit und brachte kein Wort mehr heraus. Ein Lähmzauber, dachte er noch, und wenn er nicht völlig erstarrt gewesen wäre, hätte er sich an diesem Tag vielleicht doch noch in die Hose gemacht, als er das Geräusch leiser Schritte in seinem Rücken hörte.

* * *

Filius starrte den immer noch schwer atmenden Jungen fassungslos an. Sollte das ein Scherz sein? Aber Mr. Goldstein war anzusehen, dass er es todernst meinte. Und einen Streich wollte Filius nicht für denkbar halten. Er glaubte fest – hoffte inständig –, dass kein Schüler seines Hauses in einer derartig ernsten Situation daran denken würde, ihm einen solchen Streich zu spielen.

Aber wenn der Bericht des Jungen stimmte … was war dann zu tun? Atme, sagte sich Filius, und zähl bis zehn, du alter Narr! »Lass deinen Geist zu Stein werden«, hatte seine Urgroßmutter immer gesagt, »und dann handele!« Sie hatte leicht reden gehabt. Sie war selbst so alt wie ein Stein gewesen. Im Vergleich war er immer noch ein junger Spund. Er zählte nur bis fünf, dann fuhr er in seinem Sessel herum.

»Nikodemus!«, rief er dem Porträt zu, das an der Wand hinter ihm hing. »Du hast alles gehört?«

Der alte Zauberer nickte. »Phantastische Geschichte. Aber nicht unmöglich, dass sie wahr ist. Schon zu meiner Zeit gab es Gerüchte, dass Slytherins Geheimlabor …«

»Such Minerva!«, unterbrach ihn Filius. »Fang im Büro des Direktors an und versuche es dann in ihrem eigenen. Falls du sie nicht findest, such nach Severus! Oder irgendeinem anderen Professor. Berichte ihnen, was Mr. Goldstein erzählt hat! Sag ihnen, dass ich schon vorausgegangen bin. Und erinnere sie an den Spiegelblindtrank!«

Er tastete hastig seine eigene Robe ab, aber seine Phiole war in seiner Tasche, wie sie immer gewesen war, seit Severus den Trank verteilt hatte.

»Beeil dich, Nikodemus! Worauf wartest du?«, schrie er das Porträt an, als der alte graue Hexenmeister sich immer noch nicht rührte.

»Schon gut, schon gut«, murmelte es aus dem Bild. »Ich bin ein alter Mann und keine Eule!« Aber danach verschwand er aus seinem Rahmen, und Filius wandte sich wieder Mr. Goldstein zu. Der Junge hatte sich einigermaßen gefangen, wippte jedoch nervös auf und ab.

»Zurück in Ihren Schlafsaal mit Ihnen! Sofort!«, wies Filius ihn an.

»Ja, Professor Flitwick«, lautete die wenig überzeugende Antwort. Filius erwog, ihn persönlich zurückzubegleiten, aber ihm saß die Zeit im Nacken.

Er stand aus seinem Sessel auf und scheuchte den Jungen vor sich her aus dem Büro. Dann eilte er im Laufschritt zum großen Treppenhaus. Wie er es fast erwartet hatte, hörte er schon kurz darauf, wie ihm jemand folgte. Die Disziplin seines Hauses ließ in letzter Zeit wirklich einiges zu wünschen übrig. Er würde bald einmal wieder ein paar abschreckende Strafen verhängen müssen. Falls es ihn und sein Haus in Zukunft noch geben sollte, hieß das.

Schon die erste Treppe in den sechsten Stock fehlte. Das traf sich gut. Statt sie herbeizurufen und zu warten, bis sie endlich langsam herumschwenkte, benutzte Filius eine Reihe abgestufter Turmzauber, die er hinter sich sofort wieder aufhob. Als er auf dem Treppenabsatz im sechsten Stock ankam, drehte er sich um.

»In den Schlafsaal, Mr. Goldstein!«, rief er dem Jungen zu, der vom oberen Absatz über den Abgrund der fehlenden Treppe zu ihm herunterblickte. »Oder Sie werden eine Woche lang für Mr. Filch Toiletten schrubben. Mit einer Zahnbürste!«

Der Junge würde seine eigene dafür benutzen, wenn er diesmal nicht gehorchte, schwor sich Filius, aber er hatte keine Zeit, sich noch länger mit Mr. Goldstein aufzuhalten und eilte weiter.

Ein paar Treppen und Turmzauber später kam Filius im zweiten Stock an. Er wurde etwas langsamer. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich völlig außer Atem einer Gefahr auszusetzen. Außerdem schmerzten seine Knie. Das hastige Treppabsteigen forderte seinen Tribut von den alten Knochen. Er war zu alt für so etwas.

Vor dem Korridor, der zu der Mädchentoilette führte, traf er auf Mr. Boot und Miss Lovegood, die ihn bereits zu erwarten schienen. Mr. Boot versuchte ein Stück gefaltetes Pergament hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken, aber Filius würde sich später um diese seltsame Karte kümmern – wenn er etwas weniger unter Zeitdruck stand.

»Äh, hallo, Professor Flitwick«, begrüßte ihn Mr. Boot verlegen. Miss Lovegood strahlte ihn unbekümmert an und sagte ebenfalls: »Hi, Professor Flitwick!«

»Sie kehren umgehend in Ihre Schlafsäle zurück!«, befahl Filius den beiden. »Keine Diskussionen!«

Trotzdem protestierten die zwei natürlich. Die Hausdisziplin hatte wirklich einen neuen Tiefststand erreicht. Bei Severus hätten die Schüler das mit Sicherheit nicht gewagt. Filius eilte an den beiden vorbei, ohne sich länger mit ihnen aufzuhalten. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass die Toiletten glänzten wie noch nie, wenn er diese Sache überlebte, schwor er sich. Aber im Moment sollte er sich besser auf eine ganz bestimmte Toilette konzentrieren.

Er zog die Phiole mit Spiegelblindtrank aus der Tasche und stürzte den Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter. Der Trank schmeckte scheußlich und bitter, aber die wenigsten Zaubertränke waren süß. Nach ein paar Augenblicken setzte die Wirkung ein, und anfangs war sie, wie Severus es vorausgesagt hatte, höchst unangenehm.

Filius Sicht verschwamm und wurde dunkler und dunkler, bis ihm richtiggehend schwarz vor Augen wurde. Er war sekundenlang völlig blind. Nur langsam erschien wieder ein heller Fleck, der sich allmählich vergrößerte, wie das sich nähernde Ende eines Tunnels. Nach einer Weile konnte er wieder wenigstens verschwommen seine Umgebung erkennen, aber die Ränder seines Gesichtsfelds blieben in undurchdringliche Schwärze gehüllt, als würde er durch ein Teleskop blicken. Und die Sicht, die sich wieder eingestellt hatte, war reichlich unscharf. Ferne Gegenstände waren kaum mehr als farbige Flächen und Flecken, als wäre er plötzlich mit Kurzsichtigkeit geschlagen. Aber das war nun einmal die unvermeidliche Nebenwirkung des Tranks. Besser, als vom Basilisken versteinert zu werden. Aber er zögerte nicht länger und betrat mit erhobenem Zauberstab die Mädchentoilette.

Sie war leer. Im Boden klaffte tatsächlich ein Loch, wo ehedem ein Waschbecken gestanden war. Die zertrümmerten Überreste lagen um das Loch herum. Zumindest soweit hatte Mr. Goldstein offensichtlich die Wahrheit gesagt.

»Myrtle!«, rief er. »Komm heraus! Zeig dich!«

Aus dem Becken eines Klos hob sich der Kopf des Geistermädchens. »Oh, Professor Flitwick«, sagte sie, ohne ganz aufzutauchen. »Ich … ich bin nicht schuld. Es war ganz alleine ihre Idee. Ich habe ihnen gesagt …«

»Wie viele sind in das Loch gestiegen?«, unterbrach Flitwick ihre weinerliche Entschuldigung.

»Drei«, antwortete Myrtle erwartungsgemäß. »Es waren drei, Professor. Ginny Weasley, einer ihrer Brüder und noch ein Junge. Aber das Mädchen … Luna hat gemeint, dass Ginny …«

»Danke, Myrtle, das wäre alles.« Er hatte von Miss Lovegoods Theorie schon von Mr. Goldstein erfahren. Ihm war es nur darum gegangen, ob sich diesem Exodus in die Tiefen des Abwassersystems von Hogwarts noch andere Schüler angeschlossen hatten, von denen er noch nichts wusste. Allmählich traute er der Schülerschaft jede noch so große Dummheit zu.

Während der Geist wieder in seinem Klo verschwand, trat Filius an den Rand des Lochs. Er schickte ein Lumos-Licht hinab. Die Röhre führte anfänglich steil hinab, aber wand sich dann doch außer Sicht. Wenigstens war sie groß und hoch genug. Für ihn jedenfalls. Aber der Abstieg würde trotzdem kompliziert werden und ihm und seinen Turmzaubern einige Kunstgriffe abverlangen. Er hatte keinesfalls vor, eine unbekannte dunkle Röhre hinabzurutschen.

Er beschwor einen Leiterzauber für die ersten, steilen Meter und begann vorsichtig mit seinem Abstieg. Die Kletterpartie erforderte seine gesamte Konzentration, nicht zuletzt aufgrund des beschränkten Sichtfelds, das ihm der Spiegelblindtrank gelassen hatte. Doch nach einer Weile machte es ihm trotzdem beinahe Spaß. Er fühlte sich in seine Kindheit zurückversetzt, als er mit anderen Koboldkindern unterirdische Tunnel und Höhlen erkundet hatte. Nur war er damals noch sehr viel jünger und beweglicher gewesen, und die wenigsten Höhlen, an die er sich erinnerte, waren von derart stinkendem Schleim überzogen gewesen. Er setzte vorsichtig einen Turmzauber hinter den anderen und arbeitete sich Meter um Meter voran. Tiefer und tiefer, weit unter Hogwarts hinab wand sich die Röhre. Zum Glück war er klein genug, um aufrecht in der Röhre stehen zu können, ohne sich ununterbrochen den Kopf zu stoßen.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit flachte die Röhre ab und lief beinahe eben aus. Er stand im Ausgang und schickte ein zweites _Lumos_ vor. Er war in einem leeren Tunnel gelandet, der sich in weite Ferne zog, soweit er das im Zustand seiner künstlichen Kurzsichtigkeit abschätzen konnte.

Er verließ die Röhre und sah sich genauer um. Der Tunnel, in dem er stand, war grob aus dem schwarzen Glimmerschiefer gehauen. Das Gestein war hochgradig metamorph, was vielleicht erklärte, warum der Tunnel auch nach so vielen Jahrhunderten noch nicht eingebrochen war. Der nackte nasse Fels hatte einen wunderbaren Glanz. Leider hatte Filius nicht die nötige Muße, um seine Schönheit angemessen zu würdigen.

Er beschwor ein Detektorlicht und ließ es neben seinem Lumos vor sich her schweben. Aber keine Spur von Magie zeigte sich auf Boden, Wänden oder Decke des Tunnels. Nun, es gab auch nichtmagische Fallen, sagte sich Filius und folgte dem Gang entsprechend behutsam. Nach einer Weile tauchten kleine Nagetierskelette auf, die am Boden herumlagen. Filius wurde noch vorsichtiger.

Als er die grüne Schuppenhaut im Licht glänzen sah, flog ihm das _Avada Kedavra_ von den Lippen, ohne dass er auch nur eine Sekunde gezögert hätte. Aber das grüne Licht des Todeszaubers verpuffte wirkungslos. Und selbst ein Basilisk konnte einem absoluten Zauber nicht widerstehen. Er schritt auf die Schuppenhaut zu und fand seinen Verdacht bestätigt. Nur die Überreste einer Häutung. Die Ausmaße der Schlange waren für seine Verhältnisse gewaltig, aber für einen Basilisken musste es sich um ein beinahe mickrig zu nennendes Exemplar handeln. Ein Jungtier, überlegte Filius. Aber auch wenn Basilisken sehr alt werden konnten, ein Jungtier hätte niemals mehrere Jahrhunderte ohne regelmäßige Nahrung überstanden. Und dann hätte es auch weiter heranwachsen müssen. Die einzig mögliche Erklärung, die ihm spontan einfiel, war ein Stasiszauber. Aber das würde sich erweisen müssen. Er setzte seinen Weg fort.

Der Tunnel wand sich noch mehrmals, aber Filius fand weder weitere Häutungsreste noch sonst etwas Außergewöhnliches. Erst kurz vor einer neuerlichen Biegung änderte sich das Bild. Staub und kleine Gesteinsbröckchen bedeckten den Boden. Und im Staub zeichneten sich Fußspuren ab, als er weiterging. Nur ein Paar Füße, soweit er das sagen konnte. Beunruhigt beschleunigte er seine Schritte und traf gleich darauf auf einen frischen Einsturz. Große Brocken des Glimmerschiefers waren aus der Wand gebrochen und bedeckten den Tunnelgrund. Er hätte beinahe erneut einen Turmzauber benutzt, um darüberzusteigen, entschied sich aber doch anders. Vielleicht würde er es auf dem Rückweg eilig haben, und dann mochte sich dieses kleine Hindernis als lästig erweisen. Er flüsterte das Gebot nur, aber gehorsam öffnete das Geröll eine breite Gasse für ihn und machte polternd den Weg frei.

Er eilte weiter, bis er eine geborstene Wand traf. Die Überreste einer gemeißelten Schlange hingen noch halb neben einem Spalt im Gestein. Auf dem Boden vor ihm lag der Kopf einer zweiten, die ihn aus grünen Augen anzustarren schien. Das polierte Olivin leuchtete auf, als sein Detektorlicht auf es fiel. Er hatte selten ein so großes und schönes Stück dieses Minerals gesehen. Auch die Wand selbst war von grünlich glühenden Olivinadern durchzogen, die ihm sein Detektorlicht enthüllte.

Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich Filius, als er auf den Spalt zuging. Der Fels schien noch vom Echo eines Gebots widerzuhallen, was eigentlich unmöglich war. Er berührte kurz die Wand. Tatsächlich. Jemand hatte ein Gebot benutzt, um den Stein selbst zu brechen. Und es konnte erst wenige Minuten her sein, denn sonst wäre das Zittern des Steins schon so weit abgeklungen, dass er es unmöglich bemerkt hätte. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass irgendjemand vor kurzem erst, durch diesen Spalt gegangen war. Sehr viel Vorsprung konnte derjenige – oder diejenigen, was wahrscheinlicher war – nicht haben.

Filius hüllte sich in einen Ablenkungszauber. Das würde ihn zwar nicht völlig unauffindbar machen, aber ihm möglicherweise wertvolle Sekunden und zusätzliche Handlungsfreiheit verschaffen. Dann trat er durch den Spalt in das grüne Zwielicht von Salazar Slytherins geheimer Kammer.

Er kam vor einem gewaltigen Strom von Magie zu stehen. Die ganze Kammer wurde davon durchflossen, wie ihm sein Detektorlicht zeigte. Die Luft war angenehm warm, und beruhigendes grünes Dämmerlicht erfüllte den Raum. An den Wänden standen hohe Säulen, die sich nach oben zu winden schienen, doch Genaueres konnte er aufgrund seiner Kurzsichtigkeit nicht erkennen. Jedenfalls kam von ihnen der ständige Strom von Magie, den sie akkumulierten, dann zwischen sich konzentrierten und weiter in die Tiefen der Kammer leiteten. Dieser Säulengang schien ein einziger großer Magieakkumulator zu sein.

Filius machte ein paar Schritte und hielt seinen Zauberstab in den Magiestrom. Versuchsweise zapfte er ihn an und nahm ein wenig davon in sich auf. Sofort durchströmte ihn neue Energie. Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung fielen von ihm ab und die Schmerzen in seinen Beinen ließen nach. Es war ein großartiges Gefühl. Diese Kammer war wirklich ein Meisterwerk der Magie. Die Alten hatten schon damals gewusst, was sie taten. Mehr noch: So eine gewaltige Konstruktion würde in der heutigen Zeit niemand mehr errichten. Er war sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher, wofür diese Magiemengen benötigt wurden, die die Säulen sammelten und weiterleiteten. Stasiszauber waren höchst aufwendig und kräftezehrend. Mit der Zeit selbst legte man sich nicht an, ohne einen hohen Preis dafür zu entrichten.

Aber er war nicht hier, um die magische Architektur des Mittelalters zu bewundern. Filius setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und schritt mitten im Energiestrom die Kammer hinab. Mit einem derartigen Vorrat an magischer Macht war er hier und jetzt nahezu unbesiegbar. Leider würde für einen eventuellen Gegner dasselbe gelten. Trotzdem fühlte er sich schon sehr viel wohler und schritt zuversichtlich aus.

Die Kammer zog sich hin, und es war eine ziemliche Wanderung für seine kurzen Beine, bis er ihr Ende erahnte. Plötzlich hörte er vor sich Stimmen. Er löschte wortlos seine Lichter. Noch immer konnte er vor sich nichts Genaues erkennen. Die trankinduzierte Kurzsichtigkeit war im Augenblick sein größter Nachteil. Langsam schälten sich jedoch die verschwommenen Umrisse eines Menschen aus dem Zwielicht der Kammer. Zwei dunkle Formen lagen vor ihm auf dem Boden. Bisher war seine Annäherung – wohl dank seines Ablenkungszaubers – unbemerkt geblieben. Er versuchte, die Situation vor sich zu erfassen, aber dann sprach die stehende Gestalt einen Lähmzauber, und Filius zögerte nicht länger. Er schickte selbst einen starken Lähmzauber mit Flächenwirkung zu den drei dunklen Gestalten vor ihm. Es hatte keinen Sinn, jetzt irgendein Risiko einzugehen. Sofort erneuerte er seinen angegriffenen Energievorrat aus dem allgegenwärtigen Magiestrom.

Er näherte sich weiter mit größter Vorsicht, bis ihm seine Kurzsichtigkeit erlaubte, die Einzelheiten der Szenerie zu erfassen. Die junge Miss Weasley und einer der Weasley-Zwillinge lagen auf dem Boden vor einer Kolossalstatue, die wohl Salazar Slytherin darstellen sollte und die das Ziel des Magiestroms war. Filius war zu kurzsichtig, um Einzelheiten des Gesichts auszumachen, aber es wirkte leicht fehlproportioniert. Um die Gestalt, die gelähmt vor dem Weasley-Zwilling stand, musste er erst herumgehen, aber erwartungsgemäß handelte es sich um Mr. Grey, der noch immer den Zauberstab halb erhoben hatte. Warum hatte er einen Lähmungszauber gegen Weasley gerichtet?

Kurzerhand kniete sich Filius auf den Boden der Kammer und befragte den Stein selbst. Stein log nicht. Leider konnte er auch keine Worte wiedergeben, was die Geschichte, die er Filius erzählte, reichlich wirr erscheinen ließ. Als Filius alles erfahren hatte, was der Stein zu berichten wusste, wenn er es auch nicht verstanden hatte, wandte er sich zuerst dem Buch zu, dessen Anwesenheit ihm bisher entgangen war. Der Stein hatte von einer starken Kraft gesprochen, die aus dem Buch gekommen war. Er hütete sich davor, es zu berühren, fühlte jedoch keine Gefahr von ihm ausgehen. Der Enthüllungszauber, den er zu dem Buch schickte, lieferte auch kein anderes Ergebnis.

Schließlich ging er zu der Statue und berührte deren steinerne Füße. Sofort fühlte er die Anwesenheit des Basilisken. Er ruhte friedlich in einer Stasiskammer im Kopf der Statue, teilte ihm der Stein mit.

Erst als auch diese Frage geklärt war, kümmerte sich Filius wieder um die Schüler. Miss Weasley schien bis auf einen extremen Schock unverletzt zu sein, ihr Bruder hatte jedoch offenbar aus einer Kopfplatzwunde geblutet, wenn auch nicht sehr stark. Außerdem dem hatte er sich den rechten Fuß auf ziemlich komplizierte Weise gebrochen, wenn er das Ergebnis seiner Diagnosezauber richtig interpretiert hatte. Filius fühlte sich plötzlich an letztes Jahr erinnert. War nicht schon damals einer der Weasleys verletzt worden? Natürlich. Der »Thestralunfall« im Verbotenen Wald! Sein Gedächtnis wurde von Tag zu Tag schlechter. Und er selbst hatte Mr. Grey auch noch Punkte für die Anfertigung eines Indolus-Amuletts gegeben. Anscheinend brachte Mr. Grey den Zwillingen kein Glück. Und auch damals hatten sie zum kruden Mittel eines »Petrificus Totalus« gegriffen, um den Verletzten ruhigzustellen. Das mochte eine Erklärung sein, aber was hatte Grey mit dem Buch angestellt?

Filius beendete seinen Ablenkungszauber und hob kurzerhand die Lähmung des Jungen auf. Zumindest teilweise. Zum Sprechen braucht man Arme und Beine nicht.

»Pro-Professor Flitwick«, stotterte Mr. Grey los. »Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie ich mich freue, Sie zu sehen … Sir.«

Es war seltsam, aber Filius glaubte ihm das sogar. Allerdings beruhte das Gefühl nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit.

»Was haben Sie mit dem Buch gemacht?«, verlangte er von dem Jungen zu wissen.

Dessen Blick ruckte zu dem schwarzen Büchlein. »Ähm, Allaccis vollständiger Verschluss. Mir ist nichts anderes eingefallen«, fügte er beinahe entschuldigend hinzu.

Allaccis vollständiger Verschluss? Das mochte funktioniert haben, aber woher …? Natürlich! Mr. Grey gehörte zur Irmas Truppe! Er hatte ihn sogar schon hinter der Bibliothekstheke sitzen sehen, wenn er sich nicht irrte. Irma rekrutierte jedes Jahr eine Reihe von Schülern. Es wäre ihr sonst auch nicht möglich gewesen, alleine die Bibliothek zehn Stunden am Tag, sieben Tage die Woche, offenzuhalten. Und seine Ravenclaws machten den Hauptteil ihrer Aushilfen aus. Es fanden sich immer ein paar Schüler aus seinem Haus, die für erweiterte Bibliotheksprivilegien den Thekendienst übernahmen. Aber hatte Grey auch gewusst, was er da tat?

»Welches Zeitlimit haben Sie gesetzt?«, fragte er den Jungen.

Dieser starrte ihn betroffen an. »Es gibt ein Zeitlimit? Ich dachte, ›Reclavolum Plenare‹ wäre ein bedingungsfeindlicher Zauber?«

»Ist er«, antwortete Filius trocken. Offensichtlich hatte der Junge tatsächlich gewusst, was er da tat. Es gab also eine gewisse Chance, dass sein Zauber erfolgreich gewesen war. Und es gab eine gewisse Chance, dass die seltsame dämonische Kraft, von der der Stein der Kammer berichtet hatte, wirklich in dem Buch eingeschlossen war und nicht im Verstand eines der Beteiligten lauerte.

Konnte er das Risiko eingehen? Er ging zurück zu dem Buch und hob es diesmal auf. Er spürte keinerlei Magie. Aber das war nur normal, wenn Allaccis vollständiger Verschluss auf es angewandt worden war. Der Zauber war zwar noch keine absolute Magie, aber kam ihr nahe genug. Mit etwas Glück würde das Buch mehrere Stunden bis Tage nicht mehr geöffnet werden können, und all seine Magie blieb so lange in ihm eingesperrt. Filius war kein Fall bekannt, bei dem ein Buch – selbst die gefährlichsten schwarzmagischen Werke – dem Spruch des alten Allacci widerstanden hätten. Wenn er korrekt ausgeführt worden war.

Schließlich rang er sich zu einer Entscheidung durch. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs hob er Mr. Greys Lähmung völlig auf. Er würde sowieso Hilfe brauchen.

»Danke, Professor«, meinte der Junge, als er merkte, dass er sich wieder frei bewegen konnte.

»Sie übernehmen Miss Weasley«, wies Filius ihn energisch an. »Ich selbst werde mich um Mr. Weasley kümmern.«

»Filius! Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?«, rief plötzlich Minervas Stimme von einer der fernen Säulen her, aber er konnte noch nichts von ihr sehen.

»Ja, die Lage ist unter Kontrolle!«, rief er zurück. »Keine Toten.«

»Der Basilisk?«

»Schläft in einer Stasiskammer«, beruhigte Filius sie. »Keine Gefahr im Augenblick!«

»Gut«, erklang Minervas Stimme plötzlich ganz nahe, und sie taucht nur wenige Meter von Filius entfernt scheinbar aus dem Nichts auf. »Wie geht es Miss Weasley und ihrem Bruder?«

»Sie ist wohl nur entkräfte und leidet unter einem schweren Schock, er hat eine leichte Kopfverletzung und einen gebrochenen Fuß«, teilte ihr Filius mit. »Nichts, womit Poppy nicht fertig würde, sobald wir die beiden erst einmal wieder oben im Schloss haben.«

Filius war froh, dass jetzt auch Minerva hier war. Es wäre ihm praktisch unmöglich gewesen, die zwei Verletzten nur mit Greys Hilfe die Röhre hinaufzuschaffen.

»Was ist mit dem Angreifer? Wer war dafür verantwortlich?« Minerva fasste Mr. Grey ins Auge, und Filius hätte nicht in seiner Haut stecken mögen.

»Hier«, sagte er und zog das Buch aus der Tasche. »Für den Moment harmlos, aber dass sollten wir später besprechen.«

Minerva starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf das Buch, schien etwas sagen zu wollen, nickte dann aber nur. »Du hast recht. Lass uns erst die Schüler in Sicherheit bringen.«

Sie wandte sich schon Ginny Weasley zu, aber dann drehte sie sich plötzlich doch noch einmal zu Filius um. Ihr Blick gefiel Filius gar nicht.

»Wo ist der Basilisk?«, fragte sie ihn mit ausdrucksloser Miene.

»In der Statue«, antwortete Filius. »Im Kopf ist eine Stasiskammer.«

Minerva starrte zu der Statue hoch, aber wenn sie wie er eine Dosis Spiegelblindtrank in sich hatte, dann würde auch sie nicht viel vom Haupt Salazar Slytherins erkennen können.

»Zieh dich mit den Verletzten ein Stück zurück, Filius«, sagte sie dann mit sanfter Stimme.

»Minerva«, protestierte Filius und hätte sich am liebsten schützend vor die Statue gestellt. »Es ist nur ein Jungtier! Und vermutlich der einzige noch lebende Basilisk in ganz Britannien!«

»Ein Zustand, der nun sein wohlverdientes Ende finden wird«, erwiderte Minerva fast freundlich.

»Aber das Tier schläft doch sicher und friedlich in Stasis«, versuchte es Filius noch einmal. »Wenn es frei herumlaufen würde, wäre ich der Erste –«

»Nicht in meiner Schule!«, unterbrach ihn Minerva. Und mit harter Stimme fuhr sie fort: »Ich werde hier keinen Basilisken dulden! Und nun schaff die Schüler zur Seite!«

Filius glaubte nicht, dass weitere Diskussionen mit Minerva Sinn machen würden. Und letzten Endes war sie die Direktorin von Hogwarts, wenn auch nur vorübergehend. Vielleicht hatte sie sogar recht, aber trotzdem fand er es bedauerlich, dass dieses seltene und faszinierende Geschöpf sterben sollte. Aber er fügte sich Minervas Anordnung und brachte mit Mr. Grey zusammen die beiden Gelähmten zu der ersten Säule zurück.

Auch Minerva ging ein Stück von der Statue weg und begann, ein kompliziertes Verwandlungsmuster in die Luft zu malen. Filius begriff zuerst nicht, was sie vorhatte, aber dann dämmerte es ihm. Wenigstens hatte sie eine Methode gewählt, die niemanden von ihnen – auch sie selbst nicht – in Gefahr brachte.

Das Kreischen und Reißen des Steins war ohrenbetäubend, als die Schrumpfung einsetzte. Minerva musste sehr viel Energie in den Zauber gesteckt haben, aber Energie war in dieser Kammer ja im Überfluss vorhanden. Der ganze Schrumpfprozess verlief so schnell, dass der Basilisk wahrscheinlich nicht einmal etwas merkte, als er in seiner Kammer zerquetscht wurde. Als die Statue nur noch ein Viertel ihrer vormaligen Größe hatte, brachen ihre Kiefer auseinander und ein Schwall aus dunklem Blut, Fleischfetzen und Knochensplittern ergoss sich auf den Steinboden der Kammer. Am Schluss war die Statue nicht mehr größer als ein Mensch. Vor ihr lag ein kleiner See von dem, was vom Basiliken übrig geblieben war.

Minerva drehte sich um und kam zu ihnen. Ihre Roben hatten einiges von dem aufspritzenden Blutschwall abbekommen, aber sie schien es gar nicht zu bemerken.

»Gehen wir!«, sagte sie fast fröhlich.

Filius schauderte. Auch Mr. Grey war ziemlich blass geworden. Minerva ließ Ginny Weasley vor sich her schweben und ging voran. Filius warf einen letzen Blick auf die gebrochenen blutüberströmten Kiefer der Statue und den Bart, der von schwarzem Blut wie übermalt war, stieß einen bedauernden Seufzer aus und wandte sich von dem traurigen Anblick ab. Er ergriff den Weasley-Zwilling mit einem Schwebezauber. Dann folgte er ihr mit Mr. Weasley und Mr. Grey hinaus aus Salazar Slytherins vormals geheimer Kammer.

* * *


	19. So When The Fight Is Over

**1****9. So When The Fight Is Over  
**(Kiss Me, Oh Kiss Me – David Fonseca)

* * *

Als Minerva endlich den Kopf aus der Röhre stecken konnte und wieder Tageslicht sah, wurde ihr mit einem Mal bewusst, wie schlimm sie wirklich aussehen musste. Pomona schlug die Hand vor den Mund, und Silvanus hatte schon seinen Zauberstab erhoben. Poppy und ein ziemlich blasser Percy Weasley – was tat er hier? – sahen sie an, als wäre sie ein Schleimdämon, der gerade dem Höllenschlund entstiegen war. Soweit sie ihre Gesichtsausdrücke in ihrem Zustand trankinduzierter Kurzsichtigkeit deuten konnte.

»Minerva!«, rief Poppy und eilte zu ihr, als sie sich gänzlich aus dem Loch gekämpft hatte. »Bist du verletzt?«

»Keine Sorge, es ist nur Basiliskenblut«, beruhigte Minerva sie und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn. »Und ein wenig Schmutz.«

Ein wenig Schmutz. Minerva ekelte es beinahe vor sich selbst. Der Röhrenschleim saß in ihren Haaren, und ihr Gesicht war bestimmt nicht sauberer als ihre Hände. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, die zwei gelähmten Körper nach oben zu bringen. Filius hatte die enge Röhre erweitert, während sie mit Verwandlungszaubern Stufen erschaffen hatte. Ohne die Hilfe von Aurora und Septima, die sie schon am Eingang zu dem langen Tunnel erwartet und sich um die Gelähmten gekümmert hatten, hätten sie es wohl kaum in einem einzigen Zug nach oben geschafft. In der Röhre gab es keine schier unendlichen Energiereserven wie in der Kammer, und die dauernde Verwandlungsarbeit hatte an ihren Kräften gezehrt. Sie fühlte sich wie erschlagen.

Filius schien es nicht besser zu ergehen, denn statt einen seiner geliebten Turmzauber zu benutzen, stolperte er über die frisch herbeiverwandelten Stufen nach oben. Sie streckte ihm die Hand hin und half ihm über den letzten hohen Absatz hinweg. Filius sah von ihnen allen noch am wenigsten dreckig aus. Er war aber auch der Einzige gewesen, der nicht ständig mit dem Kopf an der schleimigen Röhrendecke angestoßen war.

Er drehte sich wieder zum Loch um und zückte den Zauberstab. »Alles in Ordnung, ich habe sie!«, rief er dann hinunter und ließ Ginny Weasley die letzten Meter hochschweben. Sofort stürzte sich Poppy auf sie und begann, Diagnosezauber zu murmeln. Percy machte einen Schritt auf seine Schwester zu, blieb dann aber stehen, so dass Poppy ihre Verrichtungen in Ruhe ausführen konnte.

Währenddessen kam auch Septima wieder ans Licht und übernahm die restliche Bergung von George Weasley. Minerva war dafür dankbar. Im Moment fühlte sie sich selbst für einen einfachen Schwebezauber zu erschöpft. Sie strich sich durch ihr schleimüberzogenes Haar und sah zum ersten Mal an sich hinunter. Ihre Robe starrte vor geronnenem Blut und Röhrenschleim. Sie warf einen vorsichtigen Blick in einen der Spiegel über den Waschbecken. Sie wäre beinahe selbst erschrocken. Ihr sonst so makellos schwarzes Haar war schleimverkrustet, und sie hatte sich wohl doch ein paarmal zu oft den Schweiß von der Stirn gewischt, denn ihr Gesicht war von schwarzen und dunkelbraunen Rinnsalen und Flecken gezeichnet. Wenigstens ließ sie die verschwommene Sicht den gröbsten Dreck nicht genau erkennen. Sie schauderte.

Inzwischen waren auch Aurora und Mr. Grey aus dem Röhrenschacht an die Oberfläche zurückgeklettert, und Poppy hatte sich dem Weasley-Zwilling zugewandt.

»Das Mädchen leidet unter völliger magischer und physischer Erschöpfung und den Nachwirkungen eines schweren Schocks«, meldete Poppy ihr, als sie ihre Diagnose beendet hatte. »Der Junge ist nur leicht verletzt, ein gebrochener Fuß und eine kleine Platzwunde. Wir bringen die beiden am besten sofort in den Krankenflügel.«

Minerva gab nickend ihr Einverständnis, und Poppy und Pomona übernahmen den Abtransport der zwei Verletzten.

»Gehen Sie mit, Mr. Weasley!«, wies Minerva Percy an. »Versuchen Sie noch einmal, Ihre Eltern über das Kaminnetz zu erreichen. Bevor die Eule ankommt und die beiden unnötig in Angst und Schrecken versetzt! Versuchen Sie es auch noch einmal im Ministerium! Vielleicht ist Ihr Vater inzwischen von seinem Einsatz zurück.«

»Ja, Professor«, antwortet der immer noch blasse Junge und sprang nervös aus dem Weg, als Poppy und Pomona seine Geschwister an ihm vorbeischweben ließen. Zum Glück war es bis zum Krankenflügel nicht allzu weit. Minerva hoffte nur, dass Percy seine Eltern noch erreichte, bevor Arthur oder Molly die Eulenbotschaft lasen. Vermutlich würden die beiden sowieso ihre Kinder sofort sehen wollen und konnten dann gleich den Kamin im Krankenflügel benutzen.

»Der Basilisk?«, ergriff Silvanus plötzlich das Wort. »Er ist tot, nicht wahr?«

Er klang bedauernd, als er das fragte. Aber für Silvanus wäre die Begegnung mit einem Basilisken wohl die Erfüllung eines Lebenstraums gewesen. Trotzdem tat Minerva ihre Entscheidung nicht leid. Nicht genug jedenfalls, um sie jetzt schon zu bereuen. Der Basilisk hatte bereits früher getötet und wäre eine ständige Bedrohung gewesen. Er hätte jederzeit wieder aus seiner Stasis geweckt und erneut als Waffe eingesetzt werden können. Oder der gewaltige Energieakkumulator hätte ausfallen können und ihn wieder auf die Schule loslassen können. Es war eine Notwendigkeit gewesen, diese potenziell tödliche Gefahr ein für alle Mal auszuschalten. Alternativlos. Es gab keine Reservate für Basilisken.

»Ja, er ist tot, Silvanus«, sagte sie. Und obwohl sie es keineswegs so meinte, fügte sie hinzu: »Es tut mir leid.«

Silvanus schüttelte traurig den Kopf. »Vielleicht besser so«, murmelte er, aber man sah ihm an, dass er es trotzdem bedauerte. Mit gesenktem Kopf hinkte er aus der Mädchentoilette. Aurora und Septima folgten ihm, vermutlich um sich mit einem ausgiebigen Bad von dem ganzen Dreck und Schleim zu befreien, der auch sie bedeckte. Minerva zögerte einen Moment, aber der Wunsch, endlich unter die Dusche zu kommen und sich wieder einigermaßen sauber zu fühlen, trug den Sieg davon.

»In einer halben … in einer Stunde im Büro des Direktors«, sagte sie zu Filius. »Das gilt auch für Sie, Mr. Grey!«

Sie wartete nicht auf eine Bestätigung ihrer Anweisungen, sondern drehte sich um und verließ eilig die Mädchentoilette. Am liebsten hätte sie sich in die Katze verwandelt und wäre in ihrer Animagusform zu ihren Räumen gelaufen. Aber sie fühlte sich so erschöpft, dass sie nicht sicher war, ob sie ihr Katzen-Ego unter Kontrolle halten könnte. Das Letzte, was sie jetzt brauchen konnte, war eine dreckige Katze, die versuchte, sich sauber zu lecken. Abgesehen von dem hygienischen Problem, womöglich waren auch Reste des Basiliskengifts mit dessen Blut vermischt.

Also eilte sie in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt in ihre Privaträume. Dort angekommen entledigte sie sich sämtlicher Kleidung. Ihre dreckige Robe warf sie in den Kamin, nachdem sie die Taschen geleert hatte, und nach kurzem Zögern nahm der Rest den gleichen Weg. Bei ihren Schuhen hielt sie einen Moment inne, warf sie aber dann doch hinterher. Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab ließ den Haufen dreckiger Wäsche in Flammen aufgehen. Minerva fühlte sich sofort etwas besser, obwohl sie die Robe wirklich gemocht hatte. Der bunte Tartan des Buchanan-Clans war immer eines ihrer liebsten Karomuster gewesen. Natürlich hatte sie kein Recht, ihn zu tragen, aber genau genommen hatte sie ohnehin nicht das Recht, irgendeinen schottischen Tartan zu tragen.

Sie betrachtete das magische Feuer nicht lange, sondern ging ins Bad und trat unter die Dusche. Als heißes Wasser auf sie herabregnete, atmete sie auf. Sie ließ es erst einmal an sich herabfließen. Mehrere Minuten genoss sie die Hitze, den Dampf und das prasselnde Geräusch der Wassertropfen, bevor sie mit Seife zu Werke ging. Überraschenderweise war der Schleim und Schmutz nicht so hartnäckig, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Eine reichlich dunkle Brühe verschwand zwar im Wirbel des Abflusses, aber schnell wurde das Wasser wieder klarer. Trotzdem schrubbte sie weiter, bis ihre Haut aufquoll und auch an den wenigen Stellen, die das Alter bisher noch verschont hatte, Falten warf.

Als sie sich endlich dazu überwinden konnte, die Dusche wieder zu verlassen, war ihre Haut nicht nur weich und verschrumpelt, sondern auch gerötet vom heißen Wasser und ihrer ausgiebigen Reinigungszeremonie. Sie benutzte für ihre Haare einen Zauber, trocknete den Rest ihres Körpers jedoch mit einem Handtuch ab. Ihre Haut schuppte sich und tote Zellen lösten sich in Fetzchen und Kügelchen ab, als sie sich mit dem Handtuch abrieb. Am liebsten hätte sie gleich noch ein Bad hinterhergenommen, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon unter der Dusche verbracht hatte.

Schließlich kämmte sie nur ihr Haar vor dem Spiegel noch einmal mit der Bürste durch, wand es in einen kunstlosen Knoten und steckte es hoch. Sie fühlte sich alt und immer noch erschöpft, als sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen das Gesicht studierte, das ihr aus dem Spiegel entgegenblickte, aber wenigstens auch wieder einigermaßen menschlich.

Im Schlafzimmer zog sie sich wieder an, aber sie wählte diesmal nur eine schlichte schwarze Robe. Augenblicklich war sie nicht in Stimmung für Schottenkaros. Aus ihrem persönlichen Medizinschränkchen nahm sie einen Stärkungstrank, leerte das Fläschchen und dankte den Göttern für Severus. Es war nicht immer einfach, mit dem Jungen auskommen, aber seine Zaubertränke machten vieles wett. Aber sie schmeckten scheußlich. Mit Schaudern dachte sie an den Spiegelblindtrank zurück. Zum Glück ließ die Wirkung allmählich nach, und ihr normales Sehvermögen kehrte wieder zurück. Hoffentlich hatte er mit seinem Entsteinerungstrank Erfolg. Er sollte heute fertig werden, und die letzte Phase war entscheidend. Deshalb hatte sie auch darauf verzichtet, ihn zu alarmieren. Der Trank war wichtiger als es ein zusätzlicher Zauberstab gewesen wäre.

Als sie in ihr Wohnzimmer zurückkam, hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon gebraucht hatte. Aber anstatt sich sofort pflichtbewusst auf den Weg in ihr Büro zu machen, schenkte sie sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey ein. Normalerweise hielt sie die Flasche nur für Gäste bereit und trank selbst höchstens einmal ein kleines Gläschen Wein, aber heute war ein Schluck Feuerwhiskey vielleicht genau das Richtige. Sie nahm das Glas und ließ sich in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin sinken. Ihr magisches Feuer hatte die Überreste ihrer Kleidung inzwischen völlig verzehrt und war verloschen. Sie entzündete es erneut und ließ die Flammen hochlodern. Sie nippte an ihrem Whiskey und trank ihn in winzigen Schlückchen, während sie das Brennen in der Kehle genoss.

Hoffentlich kam Albus bald zurück. Jetzt, wo die Gefahr durch den Basilisken beseitigt war, konnte doch niemand mehr Einwände erheben, wenn er seinen Posten wieder einnahm. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl als Direktorin. Der nichtendenwollende Kleinkrieg mit dem Schulrat, die zeitfressende sinnlose Verwaltungsarbeit, von der Verantwortung für Schule und Schülerschaft gar nicht zu reden; das war nicht ihre Welt. Sie war zufrieden damit, zu unterrichten und die Mühsal der Leitung samt den dazugehörigen Sorgen jemand anderem zu überlassen. Wie hielt Albus das nur aus? In seinem Alter? Sie fühlte sich schon nach wenigen Wochen ausgebrannt und am Ende ihrer Kräfte.

Müde schloss sie die Augen. Was hätte sie jetzt darum gegeben, genug Zeit für ein kleines Nickerchen zu haben. Aber die Pflicht rief, und die Stunde, die sie Filius und Grey gegeben hatte, musste sich inzwischen ihrem Ende nähern – wenn sie nicht schon vorbei war.

Seufzend stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Direktors – in dem hoffentlich bald wieder Albus residieren würde. Filius und der junge Mr. Grey erwarteten sie bereits, wie sie fast befürchtet hatte.

»Professor Flitwick, Mr. Grey«, begrüßte sie die beiden trotzdem. »Schön, dass Sie so pünktlich sind.«

»Selbstverständlich, Professor McGonagall«, erwiderte Filius. Er blinzelte ihr amüsiert zu. »Ich bin selbst voller Erwartung, was uns Mr. Grey zu berichten hat.«

Sie nahm in Albus' Sessel Platz. Filius saß am schmalen Ende des Schreibtischs, zwischen ihr und Grey, und machte ganz den Eindruck als wolle er sich auf die Rolle des unbeteiligten Zuhörers beschränken, während sie einen Schüler seines Hauses verhörte. Mr. Grey wirkte äußerlich relativ gelassen, aber Minerva bemerkte, dass sein Adamsapfel ein Mal nervös zuckte. Das war ihr nicht unrecht. Ein wenig Nervosität konnte nicht schaden. Grey war zwar manchmal eine wahre Landplage und störte – zusammen mit Mr. Smith – den Unterricht viel zu oft, aber bisher hatte Minerva nicht den Eindruck gewonnen, er wäre auch ansonsten ein besonderer Unruhestifter. Natürlich, da war die Sache mit dem nächtlichen unerlaubten Betreten des Verbotenen Waldes gewesen, aber seitdem war nicht mehr vorgefallen. Nichts, von dem sie wusste.

»Wie sind Sie und Mr. Weasley auf die Schnapsidee gekommen, es allein mit einem Basilisken aufnehmen zu wollen?«, eröffnete sie die Befragung mit gefährlichem Lächeln.

Der Junge schluckte nervös, bevor er antwortete. »Äh, das war nicht meine Idee, Professor McGonagall. George wollte nicht warten, bis Hilfe kommt, und ist einfach runtergesprungen. Ich bin ihm nur nach.«

Minerva war geneigt, ihm das sogar zu glauben. Freches Benehmen und Stören im Unterricht war etwas anderes als die Teilnahme an einer geradezu selbstmörderischen Rettungsaktion. Sie hätte Grey nie für besonders wagemutig gehalten. Wenn sie ihn nicht mit eigenen Augen in der Slytherins Kammer gesehen hätte, würde sie es vermutlich jetzt noch nicht glauben. Bei George Weasley sah die Sache natürlich ganz anders aus. Das Einzige, was sie daran verwunderte, war, dass diese vermaledeiten Zwillinge diesmal nicht zusammen in dem Schlamassel steckten.

»Berichten Sie! Von Anfang an, Mr. Grey!«, befahl sie ihm, und zögernd begann der Junge, seine Geschichte zu erzählen.

Anfänglich war er noch etwas nervös und stotterte herum, aber dann schien er sich zu fangen. Weite Teile seiner Ausführungen waren verständlich, und auch wenn seine Geschichte einige Lücken hatte und ein paar Fragen offenließ, so war sie doch einigermaßen strukturiert und logisch. Er mochte ein paar Dinge ausgelassen haben, aber im Wesentlichen sprach er wohl die Wahrheit, soweit Minerva das einschätzen konnte.

Als sein Bericht beim Eintritt in die eigentliche Kammer angekommen war, beugte sich Filius in seinem Stuhl vor und meldete sich das erste Mal zu Wort: »Was haben Sie benutzt, um die Wand zu durchbrechen?«

Filius machte einen gespannten, beinahe misstrauischen Eindruck, und Grey sah ihm nicht in die Augen, als er antwortete. Es hörte sich nach »Kschreckroh Skarrckritt« an, was er dann von sich gab. Es sagte Minerva nichts, aber Filius schien zu wissen, was gemeint war.

»Woher kennen Sie … diesen Zauber?«, fragte er, nach immer in seinem Stuhl nach vorne gelehnt.

»Äh, aus einem Buch. Aus der Schulbibliothek. ›Zauber der Koboldwelt‹. Den Autor habe ich vergessen.« Grey wirkte fast ein wenig schuldbewusst, aber Filius entspannte sich wieder und lehnte sich nachdenklich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

»Fahren Sie fort, Mr. Grey«, forderte Minerva den Jungen auf, als Filius keine Anstalten machte, weitere Fragen zu stellen. »Dann haben Sie und Mr. Weasley die Kammer betreten, und …«

Der Junge setzte seine Geschichte fort, berichtete, wie sie durch die Kammer gewandert waren, schließlich Ginny Weasley gefunden hatten und von der geisterhaften Erscheinung eines anderen Jungen überrascht worden waren. Wie die Erscheinung einen Hinweis auf ihren Ursprung im Tagebuch gegeben hatte, George Weasley sie dann abgelenkt hatte und er selbst währenddessen Allaccis vollständigen Verschluss auf das Buch angewandt hatte. Er beendete seine Erzählung mit seiner eigenen Lähmung und dem Auftauchen von Professor Flitwick. Alles in allem die gleiche Geschichte, deren Kurzfassung sie schon im unterirdischen Tunnel gehört hatte.

»Und der Geist dieses ›Jungen‹ hat sonst nichts gesagt?«, fragte sie nach. »Er hat keinen Namen genannt oder eine Andeutung gemacht, wo er oder sein Tagebuch herkamen?«

»Nein, Professor McGonagall«, antwortet Grey. »Nur … er hat erwähnt, dass er eigentlich erwartet hat, dass Harry Potter kommt, um Ginny Weasley zu retten. Er schien fast enttäuscht, dass wir aufgetaucht sind.«

Das hörte Minerva gar nicht gern. Warum Harry Potter? Es eröffnete eine Reihe höchst unangenehmer Möglichkeiten.

»Beschreiben Sie mir diese Erscheinung noch einmal!«, verlangte sie. Eigentlich war es unmöglich, aber fünfzig Jahre … und Albus hatte schon nach dem Angriff auf den kleinen Colin Creevey spekuliert, dass Lord Voldemorts Geist hinter dem neuerlichen Erscheinen des Basilisken stecken könnte.

»Er war ein bisschen größer als ich, trug auch eine Art Schulrobe, hatte schwarze kurze Haare, eine ruhige Stimme. Keine Brille oder sonstige auffällige Kennzeichen. Sehr selbstbewusst, würde ich sagen«, referierte Grey gehorsam.

»Sah er … ein nettes Gesicht? Attraktiv? Weiche Gesichtszüge und ein charmantes Lächeln?«, hakte Minerva nach.

»Äh, ja«, bestätigte Grey zögernd. »Könnte man sagen.«

Es war ein halbes Jahrhundert her, seit Minerva Tom Riddle als Jungen gesehen hatte, der ein Jahr unter ihr gewesen war. Es mochte passen oder auch nicht.

»Das Buch«, wandte sie sich an Filius. »Gibt es dazu schon etwas Neues?«

Filius schüttelte den Kopf. »Es ist vorläufig in Sicherheit, aber ich bin noch nicht zu einer genaueren Untersuchung gekommen. Solange Allaccis Verschluss noch aktiv ist, werde ich damit nicht weiterkommen. Aber spätestens morgen kann ich vermutlich mehr sagen.«

Minerva nickte und wollte sich gerade wieder Mr. Grey zuwenden, um die noch offenen Details zu klären, als links hinter ihr das Feuer des Kamins grün aufloderte.

»Professor McGonagall«, meldete sich Poppy in offiziellem Tonfall. »Arthur und Molly Weasley sind vor einer Weile eingetroffen. Sie haben sich inzwischen davon überzeugt, dass ihre Kinder wohlauf sind, wüssten aber verständlicherweise gern mehr über das Geschehene. Was soll ich ihnen sagen, Professor? Soll ich Mr. und Mrs Weasley zu Ihnen schicken, oder kommen Sie in den Krankenflügel, um mit ihnen zu sprechen?«

Minerva seufzte. Selbstverständlich hatten Molly und Arthur Fragen. Die hätte sie an ihrer Stelle auch gehabt. Außerdem wollte sie sich ohnehin noch einmal selbst vom Zustand der beiden Schüler überzeugen.

»Ich komme in den Krankenflügel«, entschied sie. »In fünf Minuten.«

Poppy nickte zustimmend und zog ihren Kopf wieder aus dem Kamin. Minerva wandte sich wieder Grey zu.

»Bleibt noch die Frage Ihrer Bestrafung, Mr. Grey«, sagte sie kühl. »Was würden Sie selbst angesichts Ihres unverantwortlich leichtsinnigen Verhaltens für eine angemessene Strafe halten?«

Minerva rechnete nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort. Als doch ein ziemlich verschämtes »Fünfzig Punkte?« über die Lippen des Jungen kam, lachte sie auf.

»Machen wir hundert daraus«, erwiderte sie mit innerer Genugtuung. »Selbstverständlich gilt das auch für Mr. Weasley«, fügte sie hinzu. »Außerdem werden Sie mir einen ein Meter langen Aufsatz schreiben. Titel: ›Meine größte Dummheit‹. Mit der Feder! Und falls ich etwas nicht lesen kann, werden Sie ihn noch einmal schreiben, bis ich damit zufrieden bin.«

Zum ersten Mal verlor Mr. Greys Gesicht seinen zur Schau getragenen gleichgültigen Ausdruck, wie Minerva mit Befriedigung zur Kenntnis nahm. Jetzt musste sie sich nur noch eine angemessene Strafe für Mr. Weasley einfallen lassen.

»Mit der Feder?«, fragte der Junge verzweifelt, aber Minerva blieb hart.

»Mit einer ganz gewöhnlichen Schreibfeder, jawohl, Mr. Grey.« Ein bisschen Übung würde dem Jungen ganz gut tun. Selbst die Arbeiten, die er auf Papier mit Muggelschreibern geschrieben ablieferte, waren oft am Rande der absoluten Unleserlichkeit. Sie freute sich im Nachhinein, dass ihr diese Strafe so spontan eingefallen war. Ein verdienter Denkzettel – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – und darüber hinaus die angemessene Rache für die vielen Stunden, die sie auf das hoffnungslose Unterfangen verschwendet hatte, die Schrift dieses Jungen zu entziffern.

Sie war bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte. Trotz allem war da die Tatsache, dass der Weasley-Zwilling und Grey die kleine Ginny Weasley gerettet hatten. Es war keineswegs sicher, dass Filius noch rechtzeitig gekommen wäre; vor allem, wenn ihr Verdacht, was die Identität der Geistererscheinung betraf, richtig war.

»Je hundertfünfzig Punkte für Sie und Mr. Weasley, weil sie das Mädchen gerettet haben, ohne sich dabei umzubringen.«

Ein Saldo von fünfzig Punkten war verantwortbar, fand Minerva, wenn man bedachte, wie diese Sache hätte ausgehen können. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel, um Molly und Arthur Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Und danach würde sie endlich in den Gryffindorturm aufbrechen, um den Schülern ihres Hauses von den neuen Entwicklungen zu berichten. Und dann musste sie einen Brief an den Schulrat aufsetzen. Und ans Ministerium musste sie auch schreiben. Vor dem Schulrat noch, schließlich wurde Hagrid immer noch zu Unrecht in Azkaban gefangen gehalten. Und Severus' Trank wurde heute auch fertig, und endlich würden sie damit die paralysierten Schüler wieder aufwecken können. Und irgendetwas schwirrte ihr im Hinterkopf herum, dass sie vergessen hatte, aber es würde ihr schon noch einfallen.

Sie seufzte schwer. Hoffentlich war Albus bald zurück. Direktorin von Hogwarts war einfach nichts für sie. Nicht einmal vorübergehend.

* * *

George war noch nie so dankbar über McGonagalls Erscheinen gewesen wie gerade eben. Poppy hatte zwar versucht, ihm etwas Luft zu verschaffen, aber seine Eltern, speziell seine Mum, hatten sich davon nicht abhalten lassen. Seine Mum hatte abwechselnd geweint und mit ihm geschimpft und dabei seine Hand so fest umklammert, als wäre er ein kleines Kind, dass sich gleich losreißen wollte.

Ginny, die Glückliche, hatte von Poppy gleich drei Tränke eingeflößt bekommen, nachdem sie aufgeweckt worden war, und war sofort wieder eingeschlafen. Aber bei ihm hatte Poppy gemeint, dass ein Schlaftrank nicht gut wäre, solange die Knochen in seinem Fuß noch nicht wieder zusammengewachsen waren, und er hatte das Auftauchen seiner Eltern leider im wachen Zustand miterleben müssen. Percy hatten sie zurück in den Turm geschickt, damit er Fred und Ron beruhigte, und so hatten sich seine Eltern ganz allein auf ihn konzentrieren können.

Zum Glück verschwanden sie jetzt mit Poppy und McGonagall im Büro. Er hatte ihnen nur eine sehr zensierte Zusammenfassung der Geschichte aufgetischt, weil er nicht wusste, was die anderen, und besonders Simon, schon ausgeplaudert hatten. Er wünschte sich, sie hätten ihre Versionen absprechen können, aber dieser verdammte Hurensohn hatte ihn ja einfach lähmen müssen. George musste sich im Rückblick eingestehen, dass er selbst sich auch nicht wie ein Musterbeispiel an Vernunft benommen hatte, aber das stand auf einem ganz anderen Blatt. Der heuchlerische Bastard hatte ihn zuerst in Sicherheit gewiegt und dann hinterrücks mit einem Petrificus belegt. So was hätte er vielleicht Fred oder sich selbst zugetraut, aber von Simon hätte er es niemals erwartet. Trotzdem, ohne ihn wäre die Sache vielleicht anders ausgegangen. George war zwar wütend, aber andererseits auch nicht völlig undankbar.

Wie von Zauberhand öffnete sich die Tür zum Krankenflügel plötzlich einen Spalt weit und schloss sich gleich darauf wieder. Es gab nur wenige Besucher, die das sein konnten, und George fand seinen Verdacht bestätigt, als sich wenig später die Ecke des Tarnumhangs kurz hob und Fred ihm ein schwaches Grinsen zuwarf.

»Hi, Brüderchen«, flüsterte Fred und legte seine Hand auf Georges Oberarm. »Alles klar bei dir?«

»Mhmm«, brummte George leise zur Antwort. »Nur 'n gebrochner Fuß, nichts Ernstes. Tarnumhang?«

»Geliehen. Harry weiß Bescheid. Im Turm ist die Hölle los. Ginny?«

»In Ordnung«, flüsterte George. »Mum und Dad sind mit McGonagall bei Poppy.«

»Oh«, machte Fred. »Dann sollte ich schnell wieder verschwinden. Am Schluss kommen sie noch in den Turm, und ich bin nicht da.« Allerdings machte er keine Anstalten, seinen eigenen Rat zu befolgen.

»Hast dich also von 'nem Ravenclaw lähmen lassen«, sagte er dann, und George konnte sein unsichtbares Grinsen hören. Am liebsten hätte er aufgestöhnt. Fred würde ihn wahrscheinlich für den Rest ihres Lebens damit aufziehen.

»Hattest du wenigstens deinen Spaß, während ich ganz krank vor Sorge war?«, fragte Fred scheinheilig, und diesmal stöhnte George wirklich auf. Sein Bruder hörte sich fast schon an wie ihre Mum.

Aber Fred redete schon weiter: »Nachdem du auch noch verschwunden warst, hab' ich Percy alles erzählt.«

»Was?«, zischte George, beinahe zu laut. Er nahm sich zusammen und fragte leiser: »Wieso das denn?«

»Na ja«, druckste Fred herum, »es war eben das Einzige, was mir noch eingefallen ist. Aber er hat Ginny auch schon verdächtigt, jedenfalls war er nicht überrascht, als ich ihm davon erzählt hab'. Dann ist er gleich losgerannt, um McGonagall Bescheid zu sagen, aber da war schon alles gelaufen, wie's scheint.«

George gefiel das gar nicht. Die Geschichte würde Percy einen ziemlich langen Hebel geben. Wenn er Mum und Dad davon erzählte, dass sie Ginny schon lange im Verdacht gehabt hatten … nicht auszudenken.

»Ich glaub' nicht, dass er diesmal petzen wird«, meinte Fred, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. »War viel zu fertig. Schlechtes Gewissen, weil er selber den Mund gehalten hat, obwohl ihm Ginny komisch vorkam, würd' ich sagen.«

George hoffte nur, dass sein Bruder sich da nicht irrte. Auf Gedeih und Verderb der Gnade von Percy ausgeliefert zu sein, war nicht eben eine beruhigende Vorstellung. Aber wenn Percy den Mund hielt – wenigstens eine Weile noch –, würde die Sache schnell an Brisanz verlieren.

»Ich geh' dann mal besser wieder«, flüsterte Fred, als die Stimmen aus Poppys Büro lauter wurden. Aber noch kam niemand heraus.

»Warte«, gab George leise zurück. »Schnapp dir die Karte aus meiner Robe. Hängt über dem Stuhl da drüben. Und versuch jemand von den anderen zu erwischen! Sag ihnen, wo wir die Karte herhaben! Vielleicht können wir wenigstens unsere …«

Aber in diesem Augenblick ging die Tür zum Büro auf und Poppy kam wieder heraus, gefolgt von ihren Eltern und McGonagall. George hoffte, dass Fred verstanden hatte. Zumindest bewegte sich etwas an seiner Robe, und George sah, wie ein Stück leeres Pergament im Nichts verschwand.

»Ich begleite euch noch zum Gryffindorturm«, sagte McGonagall zu seinen Eltern. »Ich muss sowieso noch die Schüler informieren.«

George befürchtete schon, dass es ziemlich schwer für Fred werden würde, jetzt noch unbemerkt zu entkommen und rechtzeitig im Turm aufzutauchen, als die Tür zum Krankenflügel wieder aufging und Snape im Rahmen stand.

Er hatte eine große Tranktasche dabei, und nach einigem Hin und Her wurde klar, dass er seinen »Entsteinerungstrank« endlich fertig hatte. George hoffte nur, dass Fred es geschafft hatte, vor ihren Eltern und McGonagall aus der Tür zu schlüpfen. Aber er konnte im Moment nichts tun.

Während Snape sich von Poppy zu Mrs. Norris führen ließ, fühlte George dem dumpfen Pochen der zusammenwachsenden Knochen in seinem Fuß nach und verfluchte wieder seine Hilflosigkeit. Hoffentlich hatte Fred ihn verstanden und schaffte es noch rechtzeitig.

* * *

Fred starrte hasserfüllt auf den Adler.

»Was ist der mächtigste aller Zauber?«, wiederholte das Ding stur und rührte sich keinen Millimeter.

Fred hatte ungeheure Lust, mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür zu treten. Jetzt war er soweit gekommen, und nur um vor diesem blöden Türklopfer wie ein Trottel dazustehen. Nicht einmal die Karte kannte die Antwort auf die dämliche Frage. Dabei hatte Fred darauf gebaut, dass sie ihm weiterhelfen würde. Schließlich kannte sie auch die Passwörter für die Geheimgänge.

Wenn er noch länger hier herumstand, würde er noch den Abendappell verpassen. Solange Percy keine Anweisungen von McGonagall hatte, würde er ihn bestimmt weiterhin abhalten, egal ob es Sinn machte oder nicht. Seine Eltern hatten Fred sowieso schon viel zu lange aufgehalten, bis sie endlich wieder verschwunden waren.

Er klopfte noch einmal, aber die Frage des Türklopfers änderte sich nicht. Und ihm wollten keine neuen Antworten einfallen. Er hatte schon alles versucht, von Liebeszaubern bis Todesflüchen. Keine der Antworten hatte dem Türklopfer gefallen. »Falsch«, »Ungenügend«, »Inakzeptabel«, »Zu kurz gedacht« hatten seine Kommentare immer wieder gelautet. Plötzlich wurde die Tür von innen geöffnet, und Fred sprang schnell zurück. Eine ältere Schülerin stand in der Tür.

»Ist da jemand?«, fragte sie. Und dann trat sie auch noch heraus und entzündete ein Lumos.

Sie ging an Fred vorbei und sah die Wendeltreppe hinunter. Natürlich war diese leer, schließlich stand Fred hinter ihr und war in Harrys Tarnumhang gehüllt. Als die Tür hinter der Ravenclaw zufiel, hätte Fred am liebsten laut geflucht. Sie dagegen schien sich nichts dabei zu denken. Sie drehte sich wieder um, als sie endlich begriffen hatte, dass sich niemand auf der Wendeltreppe versteckte, und betätigte den bronzenen Türklopfer.

»Was ist der mächtigste aller Zauber?«, kam wieder dieselbe alte Frage von dem verdammten Adlervieh, und Fred war gespannt, was die Ravenclaw jetzt machen würde.

»Der, der meinen augenblicklichen Zwecken am besten dient«, erwiderte sie gelassen, und die Tür schwang auf.

Slytherins! Diese verfluchten Ravenclaws waren allesamt nichts weiter als verkappte Slytherins! Ein Slytherin hätte es nicht anders gesagt. Fred regte sich so auf, dass er es beinahe nicht mehr geschafft hätte, unbemerkt hinter der Schülerin in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws zu schlüpfen.

Schon auf den ersten Blick konnte ihn Fred nicht leiden. Die Fenster waren viel zu groß. Zusammen mit der Sternenkuppel an der Decke war das Gefühl, im Freien zu stehen, noch realistischer als in der Großen Halle. Und überall alles nur blau mit bronzefarbenen Sprenkeln. Es ging Fred schon nach ein paar Sekunden auf die Nerven. Dann noch die vielen Bücherregale. In einem Gemeinschaftsraum! Man kam sich vor wie in einer Ecke der Schulbibliothek, die jemand auf einem Turm unter freiem Himmel aufgestellt hatte. Fehlte nur noch, dass Madam Pince um eine Regalecke gewackelt kam und einem befahl, gefälligst leiser zu sein.

»Was war?«, fragte ein Schüler, der allein vor einem Schachbrett in der Nähe des Kamins saß.

»Niemand«, antwortete die Ravenclaw, die ihn unwissentlich hereingelassen hatte. »Hab' mich wohl getäuscht.«

Sie setzte sich zu ihm und starrte auf das Schachbrett. Fred sah sich um, aber ansonsten saßen nur noch ein paar Schüler um einen Tisch und lernten anscheinend für ihre OWLs.

Er versucht sich unter seinem Umhang auf der Karte zu orientieren, aber es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich zurechtfand. Der Aufgang zu den Schlafsälen befand sich direkt neben einer Nische, in der die Statue einer Hexe stand. Fred schlich sich so leise wie möglich durch den Raum und setzte mit äußerster Vorsicht den Fuß auf die Treppen. Wunderbarerweise knarzte und knarrte nichts. Langsam arbeitete er sich weiter hoch, aber wenigstens die Treppe meinte es gut mit ihm. Er musste in den zweiten Stock des Turmes hoch, bis er vor der Tür stand, hinter der ihm die Karte Grey, Goldstein und Boot anzeigte. Leider waren sie nicht allein, aber zum Glück war die Tür nur angelehnt. Er gab ihr einen ganz leichten Stoß, und sie schwang ein Stück auf. Er hoffte, dass ein eventueller Beobachter einen Luftzug für die Bewegung der Tür verantwortlich machen würde. Als er sich vorsichtig ins Zimmer schob, sah er jedoch, dass er sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte. Keiner sah zu ihm her.

Boot und vier Jungen, die er nicht kannte, saßen auf und um ein Bett herum und unterhielten sich. Grey und Goldstein waren am anderen Ende des Schlafsaals. Grey saß an einem Schreibtisch, und Goldstein stand hinter ihm. Fred schlich sich leise an der Bettenreihe vorbei. Neben fast jedem lagen Bücher auf dem Nachttischchen oder stapelten sich sogar auf dem Boden. Weit und breit kein Besen, kein zerfleddertes Quidditchmagazin, kein Poster an den Wänden, nichts was auf echten Spaß hindeutete. Ravenclaws mussten wirklich unglaubliche Langweiler sein. Ein paar Betten waren sogar ordentlich gemacht. Nicht zu fassen.

»… McGonagall kann das lesen?«, hörte er Grey fragen, als sich dem Schreibtisch näherte.

»Kaum«, antwortete Goldstein. »Warum schreibst du nicht ein bisschen größer? Na gut, angesichts des Themas ist ein Meter zwar knapp bemessen, aber alles kannst du sowieso nicht unterbringen.«

»Ha, ha. Sehr witzig. Ich werde morgen darüber lachen, wenn ihr für Filch die Klos schrubbt.«

Goldstein zog eine Feder aus seiner Tasche und reichte sie Grey. »Versuch's mal damit. Kleckst nicht so, und McGonagall wird den Unterschied nicht merken.«

Grey starrte die Feder an. »Und warum gibst du mir das jetzt erst?«

»Dachte, die Übung kann nicht schaden. Aber ist wohl sinnlos. Bei deiner Sauklaue ist nichts zu wollen.«

Wütend knüllte Grey das Pergament zusammen, das vor ihm lag. »Bei solchen Freunden …«, murmelte er vor sich hin, nahm aber Goldstein die Feder ab.

Fred überlegte, wie er sich bemerkbar machen konnte, ohne allzu viel Aufsehen zu erregen. Schließlich versuchte er es mit einem leisen »Pst! Ich bin's. Fred.« Er kam sich reichlich dämlich vor, aber der dumme Gesichtsausdruck von Grey und Goldstein entschädigte ihn etwas.

»Bin unsichtbar«, sprach er das Offensichtliche aus. »Wir müssen reden.«

Grey und Goldstein schienen endlich zu kapieren. Sie gingen zu einem der Betten in der Nähe und zogen die Vorhänge zu. Fred wartete, bis er sie Silencio-Zauber hörte, bevor er ihnen dahinter folgte.

Die zwei guckten zwar ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche, als sein scheinbar körperloser Kopf aus dem Nichts auftauchte, erschraken sich aber nicht so, wie Fred heimlich gehofft hatte.

»Interessant«, meinte Grey nur, und Goldstein fragte: »Ein Tarnumhang?«

Aber Fred hatte keine Zeit für so was. »Habt ihr den Lehrern von der Karte erzählt?«, fragte er schnell, bevor noch Goldstein eine seiner dämlichen Bemerkungen machte, wie er als Weasley sich einen Tarnumhang leisten konnte.

»Natürlich«, meinte Goldstein. »Das ließ sich wohl kaum vermeiden, oder?«

»Flitwick hat sie konfisziert«, erklärte Grey weiter.

»Scheiße«, entfuhr es Fred. »Und was ist mit unseren? Habt ihr ihnen erzählt, dass wir auch eine haben?«

»Selbstverständlich nicht«, erwiderte Grey.

Goldstein sah Fred mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. »Wie sollten wir an eine neue Kopie kommen, wenn eure zwei auch beschlagnahmt wären?«

Fred wusste nicht, ob er jetzt erleichtert sein sollte oder sich nicht doch mehr über Goldsteins Arroganz aufregen müsste. Es war unfassbar, mit welcher Frechheit dieser Schnösel seine Forderung gestellt hatte. Denn genau das war es gewesen, da machte sich Fred keine Illusionen.

Plötzlich gingen die Vorhänge auf und Boots Gesicht erschien. »Was treibt –« Er verstummte, als er Freds körperlosen Kopf sah.

»Komm rein!«, raunte ihm Grey zu.

Boot krabbelte zu ihnen, und allmählich wurde es eng.

»Was ist hier los?«, wollte er wissen. »Und was will _er_ hier?«

»Hört zu«, unterbrach Fred die ausbrechende Diskussion über die möglichen Motive seines Besuchs. »Ihr habt die Karte aus Filchs Büro, falls ihr gefragt werdet. Aus einem der Aktenschränke, in denen er gefährliche –«

»Nein«, widersprach Grey.

»Klingt nicht sehr glaubwürdig«, stimmte ihm Boot zu.

»Ist aber wahr«, wandte Fred ein und fühlte einen Drang nach körperlicher Gewalt in sich aufsteigen. »Und vielleicht erinnert sich Filch an die Karte, wenn er sie zu Gesicht bekommt.«

»Wenn Filch sich daran erinnert, dann weiß er wahrscheinlich auch noch, dass sie schon länger verschwunden ist, als wir auf Hogwarts sind«, warf Boot ein. »Ist sie doch, oder?«

»Ja«, musste Fred zugeben und ärgerte sich, dass er nicht selbst daran gedacht hatte.

»Die Idee mit der Bibliothek ist definitiv besser«, meinte Goldstein zu Grey.

Dieser zuckte mit den Achseln. »Außerdem hab' ich Flitwick schon gesagt, dass ich die Karte zwischen den anderen magischen Karten gefunden hab'. Wenn ich jetzt plötzlich was anderes erzähle, wird er noch misstrauischer, als er ohnehin schon ist.«

Fred fluchte laut. Anscheinend hatte er den ganzen Stress und den Weg in den Ravenclawturm völlig umsonst auf sich genommen.

»Ich muss wieder weg«, sagte er, ohne sich länger zu verabschieden, und zog sich den Tarnumhang wieder über den Kopf.

»Wart mal! Vielleicht sollte einer von uns …«, meinte Boot, aber Goldstein stand schon auf.

»Halt dich hinter mir, Weasley«, befahl er und ging voraus. Fred hätte ihm zwar am liebsten einen Tritt verpasst, aber folgte ihm dann doch friedlich. Er hatte es schließlich eilig und keine Zeit für Privatvergnügen.

Er erreicht gerade noch rechtzeitig vor dem Abendappell den Gryffindorturm und musste sich nur die mittellange Version von »Percys Rede für Zuspätkommer« anhören, als er ein paar Minuten nach sechs im Gemeinschaftsraum auftauchte.

* * *

Luna fand, dass sie jetzt lange genug gewartet hatte. Sie hatten zwar überreichlich Zeit, seit die Prüfungen abgesagt worden waren, aber wenn Simon noch länger brauchte, würde Ginny womöglich noch aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen, bevor sie dort ankamen. Entschlossen stapfte sie die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hoch und betrat den Jungenschlafsaal, ohne anzuklopfen.

Sie grüßte Kevin und Su und sah dann auch schon die anderen. Simon stand vor dem großen Spiegel neben der Tür zum Bad. Sie hatten den gleichen im Mädchenschlafsaal, aber Luna warf höchstens im Vorbeigehen einmal einen Blick hinein. Simon dagegen musste schon länger davorstehen, wenn sie Terrys Grinsen richtig deutete.

»Es ist ein bisschen spät, sie wachsen zu lassen«, hörte sie Anthony sagen, der offensichtlich auch gewisse Probleme damit hatte, ernst zu bleiben. »Aber wenn du noch 'ne Stunde länger daran herumfummelst, klappt's vielleicht doch noch. Was weiß ich schon.«

»Halt's Maul, Anthony!«, schnappte Simon und fuhr fort, mit fahrigen Bewegungen seine Frisur durcheinanderzubringen.

Luna, die inzwischen bei ihnen angekommen war, macht den Vorschlag: »Eine andere Farbe? Blau vielleicht?«

Simon fuhr herum und sagte böse: »Untersteh dich! Lass die Finger vom Zauberstab!«

Dabei hatte sie ihre Hand nicht einmal in der Nähe ihres Ohrs. Außerdem hatte er recht, wenn sie darüber nachdachte. Das fahle Hellbraun passte zu ihm. Jede andere Farbe hätte wahrscheinlich nur noch mehr die Langweiligkeit seines Gesichts betont. Wie ein bunter Rahmen bei einem Schwarz-Weiß-Bild. Sie bedauerte inzwischen fast, dass sie Simon zum Mitkommen überredet hatte. Allerdings war es auch ziemlich leicht gewesen. Er hatte sich zwar ein bisschen geziert, aber Luna hatte den Verdacht, dass er sich vor allem deshalb so leicht hatte überreden lassen, weil er ohnehin gern George besucht hätte, sich aber allein nicht getraut hatte. Jungs waren manchmal so unpraktisch, dass man an ihrem Verstand zweifeln musste.

»Jetzt komm schon!«, sagte sie zu Simon und zog ihn vom Spiegel weg. »Das bringt doch nichts.«

»Reine Verzögerungstaktik«, stimmte ihr Terry mit breitem Grinsen zu und handelte sich einen bösen Blick von Simon ein. Aber Luna hatte genug und trieb den Jungen vor sich her aus dem Schlafsaal. Ihr war schleierhaft, wie man sich so anstellen konnte. Sonst war Simon doch auch nicht so schüchtern. Und sie wollte endlich Ginny sehen und sich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, dass es ihr gutging.

Simon trottete den ganzen Weg bis zum Krankenflügel vor ihr her, als wäre er unterwegs zu seiner Hinrichtung. Luna hätte es beinahe komisch finden können, aber sie hatte genug damit zu tun, ihn zur Eile anzutreiben. Als sie endlich an der Tür zum Krankenflügel angekommen waren, zögerte er wieder, und Luna öffnete kurzerhand die Tür und schubste ihn hinein.

Als sie ihm folgte, bemerkte sie, dass der Krankenflügel leider nicht so verlassen war, wie sie gehofft hatte. Die Versteinerten waren zwar alle geheilt und wieder auf den Beinen, aber dafür schienen sich sämtliche Weasleys hier versammelt zu haben. Bei Ginny saßen nur ihr Bruder Ron und Harry Potter, aber um Georges Bett standen Fred, Percy und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley.

»Das ist er, Mum«, sagte Fred sofort, als er Simon und sie gesehen hatte.

Mrs. Weasleys Kopf ruckte herum, und freudestrahlend kam sie auf sie zu. Luna drückte sich um Simon herum. Sie hatte keinerlei schlechtes Gewissen, als sie Simon in der Umarmung von Mrs. Weasley zurückließ. Sie strebte so unauffällig wie möglich auf Ginnys Bett zu. Sie mochte Mrs. Weasley ohnehin nicht besonders.

Als Luna über die Schulter sah und Simons leeren verzweifelten Blick auffing, hätte sie beinahe schadenfroh gekichert. Das hatte er jetzt davon. Auch auf den Gesichtern der Zwillinge erschien ein schadenfrohes Grinsen, während Simon ein Küsschen auf die Wange über sich ergehen lassen musste. Luna fand, dass Mrs. Weasley übertrieb. Ob sie wohl immer noch so begeistert von Simon gewesen wäre, wenn sie gewusst hätte, warum er George gefolgt war? Aber inzwischen hatte sie die Sicherheit von Ginnys Bett erreicht und schenkte dem Schauspiel hinter sich keine Beachtung mehr.

»Hi, Ginny, Ron, Harry!«, sagte sie und lächelte die drei an, die immer noch fasziniert das Geschehen hinter ihr verfolgten. Ginny sah wirklich schon viel besser aus. Ein bisschen müde zwar, aber ansonsten besser als das ganze vergangene Schuljahr über.

»Hallo, Luna«, erwiderte Ginny endlich. »Das ist mein Bruder Ron … und Harry. Harry Potter.«

Vielleicht war Ginny doch noch ein bisschen durcheinander. Schließlich hatte sie Ron und Harry schon auf Ginnys eigener Geburtstagsfeier kennengelernt, ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie schon zwei Jahre mit den beiden auf dieselbe Schule ging.

»Ich weiß«, versicherte ihr Luna. »Grauenhafte Tänzer«, fügte sie hinzu und dachte mit Schaudern an die Todestagfeier des Fast Kopflosen Nick zurück. »Meine Zehen waren richtig blau.« Nur ein bisschen, und das hatte an der Kälte gelegen, aber es war jedenfalls nicht gelogen.

Die beiden Jungs hatten wenigstens den Anstand, rot zu werden.

»Du hast mit ihnen getanzt?«, fragte Ginny verwirrt.

»Lange Geschichte«, winkte Luna ab. »Erzähl' ich dir später. Aber wie geht's dir? Alles wieder in Ordnung?«

Ginny nickte zaghaft. »Ich glaub' schon. Die anderen sagen, ich war besessen. Von Du-weißt-schon-wer«, fügte sie im Flüsterton hinzu.

»Von Tom Riddles Tagebuch«, warf Harry ein. »Du kannst wirklich nichts dafür Ginny. Sogar Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass es nicht deine Schuld war.«

Luna hatte von dem Tagebuch schon von Simon gehört – und sich mächtig über sich selbst geärgert. Sie hatte das Buch einmal bei Ginny gesehen, sich aber nichts weiter dabei gedacht, als Ginny es schnell weggesteckt hatte. Wenn sie ein Tagbuch führen würde, hätte sie es auch niemandem gezeigt. Trotzdem hatte sie die Geschichte immer noch nicht ganz verstanden, und der Name »Tom Riddle« war auch zum ersten Mal gefallen. Aber Ginny würde es bestimmt guttun, über alles zu reden, nicht wahr?

Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante, tätschelte beruhigend Ginnys Hand und sagte: »Erzähl mir mehr! Wie bist du überhaupt zu diesem komischen Tagebuch gekommen?«

* * *

Terry trug zur Feier des Tages sogar einen Hut. Als er die Große Halle betrat, wäre er am liebsten in ein Triumphgeheul ausgebrochen, aber Simon und Anthony hätten ihm das wohl ziemlich übelgenommen, weshalb er sich auf stilles Jubeln beschränkte.

Die Große Halle war ein Meer aus Blau und Bronze, und der Wandbehang über dem Lehrertisch zeigte den stolzen Bronzeadler der Ravenclaws auf dunkelblauem Grund. Die Tischdecken waren blau und das Geschirr glänzte ebenfalls bronzefarben. Sehr viel dezenter und geschmackvoller als das protzige Silber und Gold von letztem Jahr, als für Slytherin und dann für Gryffindor gedeckt gewesen war. Wie es wohl aussehen würde, wenn Hufflepuff einmal gewinnen sollte? Aber im Moment war ihm das egal. Dieses Jahr hatte Ravenclaw endlich den verdienten Sieg davongetragen.

Auf den letzten Metern wäre es fast doch noch knapp geworden. Slytherin hätte es beinahe geschafft, seinen Rückstand aufzuholen. Aber Terry vermutete, dass Professor Flitwick mit Klauen und Zähnen gekämpft hatte, was völlig in seinem Sinne war. Professor Snape war schließlich auch nicht für seine Unparteilichkeit bekannt. Und Vorsprung war Vorsprung, auch wenn es nur ein paar lächerliche Punkte waren.

Als er sich an seinen Platz setzte, fiel ihm auf, dass die Stimmung am Ravenclawtisch doch wesentlich aufgekratzter als an den anderen Haustischen war. Und da taten alle immer so, als würden sie sich gar nicht für Punkte interessieren! Hufflepuff schien noch am fröhlichsten – obwohl sie schon wieder die Letzten waren. Aber bei den Gryffindors und besonders natürlich bei den knapp geschlagenen Slytherins sah man einige lange Gesichter. Terry freute sich diebisch.

»Wenn du noch breiter grinst, kannst du bald den Kopf nach hinten klappen wie der Fast Kopflose Nick!«, meckerte Simon ihn an, aber Terry war es egal. Auch Anthony warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu, aber auch das kümmerte Terry nicht im Geringsten. Wenigstens Luna zeigte den rechten Hausgeist. Sie trug eine blaue Robe statt ihrer normalen Schuluniform. Auch wenn sich dieses spezielle Himmelblau unangenehm mit der dunkelblauen Dekoration biss, so anerkannte Terry doch den guten Willen. Den er dahinter zumindest erhoffte, auch wenn man sich bei Luna nie ganz sicher sein konnte.

Der Lehrertisch war schon voll besetzt, wenn man von einem einzelnen leeren Platz einmal absah. Lockhart fehlte. Seit dem Tag von Ginnys »Entführung« hatte ihn keiner mehr gesehen. Es hatte ihn auch kaum jemand vermisst. Terry jedenfalls ganz bestimmt nicht. Sein Lächeln ließ nach, als Dumbledore vom Lehrertisch aufstand. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte ihr Direktor ruhig bleiben können, wo der Pfeffer wächst. Er persönlich wäre mehr als zufrieden gewesen, wenn Professor McGonagall weiterhin Direktorin geblieben wäre. Immerhin hatte sie auch – wie er es immer vorhergesagt hatte – den Basilisken erledigt, während sich Dumbledore Gott weiß wo herumgetrieben hatte. Und Terry traute ihm nicht. Wenn er dieses Jahr das Gleiche mit Ravenclaw machte, was er letztes mit Slytherin gemacht hatte, dann hatte sich Terry fest vorgenommen, dass er aufstehen und aus Protest das Abschiedsfest boykottieren und die Große Halle verlassen würde. Hocherhobenen Hauptes. Selbst wenn er der Einzige wäre, das war ihm auch egal.

»Was für ein Jahr!« Dumbledore strich sich über seinen langen weißen Bart. »Ich muss sagen, ich selbst hätte nicht gedacht, dass alles so gut enden würde, aber wem erzähle ich das? Um so mehr freut es mich, dass wir uns alle so gesund und wohlbehalten heute wiedersehen!«

»Nicht dein Verdienst«, murmelte Terry leise vor sich hin und fing sich erneut einen tadelnden Blick von Anthony ein. »Ist doch wahr!«

»Ich werde Sie nicht lange mit meinem Gefasel aufhalten. Aber bevor wir uns dem köstlichen Festschmaus zuwenden können, den unsere unermüdlichen Hauselfen uns bereitet haben, bleibt noch eine Sache zu tun: Der Hauspokal wartet schon ungeduldig auf seine Verleihung!«

Jetzt kam es! Terry starrte drohend zum Lehrertisch, auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass Dumbledore gerade ihn bemerken würde.

»Nun, der offizielle Punktestand sieht demnach folgendermaßen aus: Hufflepuff liegt mit vierhundertundvier Punkten auf einem guten vierten Platz, gefolgt von Gryffindor mit vierhundertneununddreißig Punkten. Den zweiten Platz hat sich Slytherin mit bemerkenswerten vierhundertsechsundsechzig gesichert, aber Ravenclaw führt unangefochten mit vierhundertundachtundachtzig Punkten.«

Terry hielt es nicht auf seinem Stuhl, als der Ravenclawtisch in Jubelrufe ausbrach. Als er sah, wie ein paar Schüler sogar ihre Hüte in die Luft warfen, machte er es ihnen nach, auch wenn Simon und Anthony den Kopf schüttelten. Wenigstens waren sie – wie auch der Rest der üblichen Spielverderber – aufgestanden und klatschten mit.

Der Applaus von den anderen Haustischen war eher höflich als begeistert und endete lange vor ihrem eigenen Jubel. Terry sah, wie Professor Flitwick den Hauspokal hochstemmte, der fast so groß wie er selbst war, und warf noch einmal seinen Hut hoch in die Luft.

»Jawohl, Ravenclaw! Meinen Glückwunsch! Gut gemacht!«, rief Dumbledore mit lauter Stimme, und Terry wäre in diesem Moment bereit gewesen, ihm alles zu verzeihen. Sogar, dass er die Prüfungen dieses Jahr ausgesetzt hatte, für die sie seit Wochen wie verrückt gelernt hatten. Genau so musste ein Schulfest sein!

Der Jubel am Tisch ließ erst nach, als das Festmahl auf den bronzenen Platten und Tellern erschien. Ja, genau so sollte das Abschiedsfest von Hogwarts sein, dachte Terry, während er sich wieder setzte und sich Essen auf den Teller schaufelte.

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit freute er sich auf das nächste Schuljahr fast so sehr wie auf die Sommerferien.

* * *

Simon starrte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster auf die vorbeiziehende grüne Landschaft von Mittelengland. Luna war gerade mit den neuesten Nachrichten von Ginny Weasley zurückgekommen, und er hatte echte Schwierigkeiten, ihrem Bericht zu folgen.

»Das ist doch Schwachsinn!«, sagte er nach einer Weile nutzlosen Hin- und Herüberlegens. »Warum sollte Dracos Vater das tun? Bloß weil Mr. Weasley ein Gesetz mitentworfen hat, dass Muggel besser schützen soll? Gesetze werden doch vom Wizengamot beschlossen. Selbst wenn er versucht hätte, Mr. Weasley über Ginny zu diskreditieren, das hätte ihm doch im Wizengamot nichts gebracht, oder?«

»Nicht viel«, stimmte ihm Anthony zu. »Aber du vergisst, dass die Weasleys und die Malfoys schon lange in Fehde liegen. Schon bevor die Weasleys ihren Ruf als Blutsverräter weghatten. Ich frag mich ohnehin schon die ganze Zeit …«

»Was?«, fragte Simon, als Anthony keine Anstalten machte, weiterzusprechen.

»Ist selbstverständlich reine Spekulation«, antwortete Anthony endlich, »aber die ganze Geschichte mit dem Tagebuch und dem Basilisken ist so dumm eingefädelt … Außerdem geht Draco ja auch auf Hogwarts, und der Basilisk hätte genauso gut ihn erwischen können.«

Simon wartete ungeduldig, dass Anthony endlich fortfuhr, aber dieser nahm sich Zeit.

Schließlich zuckte Anthony die Achseln. »Es wäre doch denkbar, dass Dracos Vater auch nur ein Werkzeug war. Wie Ginny Weasley. Vielleicht wollte das Tagebuch nach Hogwarts.«

»Warum?«, fragte Simon, aber dann fiel es ihm selbst auf. Der Geist von Tom Riddle hatte es ja selbst zugegeben. »Harry Potter. Natürlich. Du könntest recht haben.«

»Ist ja alles schön und gut«, mischte sich Terry nun ein. »Tom Riddle alias Du-weißt-schon-wer kommt also nach Hogwarts, benutzt Ginny Weasley, um Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten, und stellt dann Harry Potter eine Falle. Aber warum hat er sie Hagrids Hühner umbringen lassen?«

»Weil er ein Halbblut ist, das von ahnungslosen Muggeln erzogen wurde«, antwortete Anthony.

Simon war da anderer Ansicht. »Weil er ein Vollidiot ist. Oder zumindest in unserem Alter einer war«, berichtigte er sich gleich selbst. »Jeder Mensch mit 'nem Krümelchen Hirnschmalz versteht doch, wie die Hahnenschrei-Metapher gemeint ist. Auch bei Muggeln gibt's Vampirgeschichten, oder es reicht auch, wenn man die Bibel gelesen hat, damit man weiß, dass mit dem Hahnenschrei der Sonnenaufgang oder der Tagesanbruch gemeint ist. Man muss schon ziemlich daneben sein, um das wörtlich zu nehmen.«

Plötzlich kicherte Luna los. Sie wurde allseits ignoriert, bis sie sich wieder soweit zusammengenommen hatte, dass sie verständliche Sätze hervorjapsen konnte.

»Stellt euch mal vor …«, begann sie, »stellt euch bloß vor, wie Simon und George …« Simon hatte einen höchst unangenehmen Verdacht, auf was das hinauslaufen würde. »… wie Simon und George durch Slytherins Kammer laufen und abwechselnd ›Kikeriki‹ schreien!«

Simon fand diese Vorstellung keineswegs erheiternd. Ihn schauderte schon beim Gedanken an diese Kammer. Wenn er damals geglaubt hätte, dass »Kikeriki« rufen etwas bringen würde, hätte er es ohne Zögern getan.

»Oder wie sich McGonagall in ein Hähnchen verwandelt und den Basilisken zu Tode kräht«, fiel Anthony in diese Albernheit auch noch ein. Luna kugelte sich in ihrem Sitz und selbst Terry lachte, obwohl Anthony sich über seine Lieblingslehrerin lustig gemacht hatte.

Simon konnte nur an den Schwall aus Blut, Fleisch und Knochen denken, der aus den Kiefern der schrumpfenden Statue geschwappt war. Und an die Spritzer und Flecken auf McGonagalls Robe. Ihm grauste jetzt noch. Die anderen hatten gut lachen, sie waren ja nicht dabei gewesen.

»Es bleibt trotzdem Schwachsinn«, meinte er schließlich, als sich die anderen wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten. »Es ergibt einfach keinen Sinn.«

Luna zuckte nur die Schultern. »Ginny sagt, dass sich Harry ganz sicher ist. Er hat Mr. Malfoys Hauselfen eindeutig wiedererkannt. Aber das muss ich für mich behalten. Ich hab's ihr versprochen, also erzählt es nicht weiter.«

»Irgendwas muss dran sein«, meinte Anthony. »Normalerweise tritt ein Schulrat nicht so einfach zurück, bevor seine Amtszeit vorbei ist. Freiwillig hat Mr. Malfoy das jedenfalls nicht getan.«

In diesem Augenblick ging die Abteiltür auf, und ein Weasley-Zwilling schaute herein. George, erkannte Simon und fühlte den Drang, sich unsichtbar zu machen. Wenn er an die blamable Begegnung im Krankenflügel dachte, wäre er jetzt noch am liebsten im Boden versunken. Die hämisch grinsenden Gesichter der Zwillinge, als er sich in den Armen ihrer Mutter wiederfand und sich hatte _abknutschen _lassen müssen, würde er nicht so schnell vergessen. Selbst Percy hatte nur halb mitleidig gelächelt. Simon hasste nichts mehr, als vor anderen als Witzfigur dazustehen.

»Hi«, sagte George kurzangebunden und: »Komm mit!«

Simon zögerte, obwohl ganz offensichtlich er gemeint war. Fast wünschte er sich in die geheime Kammer unter dem Schloss zurück. Er hatte sich da unten in Georges Gegenwart sehr viel wohler gefühlt als jetzt. Was so ein bisschen Todesangst doch für einen Unterschied machte. Es war jedenfalls eine ausgezeichnete Ablenkung von allen anderen Arten von Angst und Feigheit gewesen.

»Jetzt komm schon!«, sagte George noch einmal ungeduldig, und Simon erhob sich schließlich doch aus seinem Sitz.

Als er das Abteil verließ, rief ihm Anthony nach: »Wenn du in einer halben Stunde nicht wieder da bist, schicken wir 'ne Rettungsexpedition los!« Aber er lachte dabei.

Simon ließ sich von George zum Ende des Waggons treiben, zögerte aber erneut, als es in die Zugtoilette gehen sollte. Darin würde es zu zweit ziemlich eng werden. Nicht genug Platz, um auch nur Blicken auszuweichen. Und dass George ihn hier zu _anderen_ Zwecken, wie sie vielleicht in seinen feuchteren Träumen auftauchten, hergeschafft hatte, war doch extrem unwahrscheinlich.

Simon ließ sich widerwillig in das enge Zugklosett schieben. Wenigstens stank es nicht. Er drehte sich zu George um, als er das Geräusch des Riegels hörte.

»Was willst du?«, fragte er George. Wie erwartet war es hier drinnen so eng, dass er es praktisch nicht vermeiden konnte, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Simon bemühte sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, und aus der Not eine Tugend zu machen. Wann hatte er schon einmal Gelegenheit, Georges Gesicht ganz ungestört aus der Nähe zu betrachten? Leider fiel ihm das letzte Mal ein. Er hatte den bewusstlosen George in der Kammer geküsst. Und George war dabei aufgewacht. Scheiße. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?

»Flitwick hat euch die Karte nicht zurückgegeben?«, fragte George plötzlich.

Simon musste sich vom Anblick der blassblauen Augen losreißen. »Selbstverständlich nicht«, antwortete er hastig, aber auch erleichtert. »Schuleigentum. Wir haben ihm schließlich erzählt, wir hätten sie zwischen den anderen Karten in der Bibliothek gefunden.«

George nickte, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet, und zog ein Stück zusammengefaltetes leeres Pergament aus der Tasche und hielt es Simon hin. Damit hatte Simon nicht gerechnet.

»Nimm schon!«, forderte George ihn auf. »Ist sowieso eure.«

»Es war ein Geschenk«, widersprach Simon und verfluchte sich gleich darauf selbst. Er hätte die blamable Szene in der Bibliothek am liebsten vergessen. Anscheinend endeten alle seine Begegnungen mit George nur in Missgeschick und Peinlichkeit. Er hatte keine Zweifel, dass das auch für diese gelten würde. Bestimmt wartete draußen im Gang schon eine Schülerschlange, die sie beim Verlassen des Klos beobachten würde. Oder Schlimmeres.

»Ihr habt eure verloren, und Weasleys bezahlen ihre Schulden!«, beharrte George auf seinem Standpunkt. »Wenn ihr nicht dichtgehalten hättet, dann wären unsere auch weg. Also nimm schon!«

Simon wollte nicht diskutieren, und genau genommen hatte George die Karte ja auch nicht angenommen, als er sie ihm hatte schenken wollen. Schließlich nahm er sie George ab und steckte sie wortlos ein.

»Bleibt noch eine Sache zu klären«, sagte George. »Erinnerst du dich noch, was du im Tunnel gesagt hast?«

Simon hatte keine Ahnung, worauf George hinauswollte. Er hatte eigentlich befürchtet, dass George sich jetzt über den Kuss in der Kammer beschweren wollte. Er zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln.

»Der Kuss?«, fragte George. Also doch. Das hatte einfach sein müssen. »Mit Zunge?«

Kurz war Simon verwirrt, aber dann fiel es ihm siedend heiß wieder ein. Er wich instinktiv an die Wand zurück. »Das war doch nur ein –« … Witz, wollte er sagen, aber da lagen Georges Lippen schon auf seinen. Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit, nervös zu schlucken, da schob sich schon Georges Zunge in seinen Mund und berührte die seine. Simon wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte, aber nach einer Sekunde absoluter Angststarre machte er einfach mit, so gut er konnte. Nach einem weiteren Moment des Zögerns legte er die Arme um George und beugte sich ein bisschen vor, damit George nicht auf den Zehenspitzen stehen musste und womöglich deswegen früher aufhörte. Er fühlte sich unbeholfen, aber es war trotzdem großartig, Georges Zunge mit der eigenen berühren zu können und dabei dessen Gesicht aus halbgeschlossenen Augenlider zu beobachten. Umwerfend und aufregend. Leider war der Kuss viel zu schnell wieder vorbei. Er konnte nicht viel länger als zehn Sekunden gedauert haben. Jedenfalls kam es ihm so vor, als George schon wieder aufhörte.

Als er George wieder zögernd losließ, schlug sein Herz immer noch wie wild, und er wusste mal wieder nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sein Kopf war völlig leer, und er starrte George sprachlos an. George machte ein beinahe nachdenkliches Gesicht, grinste dann aber plötzlich.

»Weasleys bezahlen ihre Schulden«, sagte er, irgendwie undeutbar, halb ironisch und halb verschmitzt. »Immer.«

Simon kam sich veralbert vor, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wandte sich George bereits ab und entriegelte die Tür wieder.

»Übrigens«, sagte er und sah sich noch einmal zu Simon um, »wenn du jemals wieder so was wie in der Kammer abziehst oder mich noch ein einziges Mal Vollidiot nennst, war das hier das erste und letzte Mal.«

Dann verschwand er durch die Tür. Simon starrte ihm einen Moment lang fassungslos hinterher und schob nach einer Schrecksekunde panikartig den Riegel wieder vor. Er setzte sich auf dem Klodeckel und stierte ungläubig auf die Maserung der Holztür. »Wenn« hatte George gesagt. Wenn irgendwas, dann war es das erste und letzte Mal gewesen. Im Umkehrschluss konnte das nur heißen, »wenn nicht«, dann würde es weitere Male geben, oder? Oder?

Er ließ das Gesagte noch einmal Revue passieren, kam aber zu keinem anderen Schluss. Und er begann zu lächeln. Wahrscheinlich grinste er sogar. Vermutlich wie ein kompletter Vollidiot. Wobei er in Zukunft vorsichtiger bei der Benutzung dieses Wortes sein sollte, ermahnte sich Simon. Allerdings war er im Moment nicht in vorsichtiger Stimmung. Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, dass er als völlig unverantwortlichen Leichtsinn beschrieben hätte, wenn ihn jemand gefragt hätte.

George hatte ihn geküsst! Von sich aus! Ohne Liebestrank oder so was. Und er hatte sogar – wenigstens indirekt – eine Wiederholung in Aussicht gestellt! Simon konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Wahrscheinlich war er sogar der glücklichste Junge in ganz … na ja, zumindest im Hogwarts-Express. Er starrte eine Ewigkeit ins Leere und hing der Erinnerung an den Kuss nach. George hatte ihn wirklich geküsst, es war kein Traum gewesen, sagte er sich immer wieder, auch wenn es immer noch schwer zu glauben war. Er hätte alles – jedenfalls ziemlich viel – dafür gegeben, es gleich noch einmal zu machen.

Erst ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er stand auf und ging wie in Trance wieder ins Abteil zurück. Luna, Terry und Anthony mussten ihm etwas ansehen, denn sie bestürmten ihn mit Fragen, wie es gelaufen sei. Aber Simon hatte keine Lust zum Reden und blieb stumm wie ein Fisch, wie sehr sie ihn auch bedrängten. Sie gaben zwar trotzdem keine Ruhe, aber er ignorierte sie. Die restliche Zugfahrt über saß er einfach nur da, sah aus dem Fenster und grinste vor sich hin, bis sie London erreichten und im Bahnhof King's Cross einfuhren.

* * *

Ende des zweiten Buches

Das dritte trägt den Titel

»Come Like A Weaver«

Und behandelt die Geschehnisse des dritten Schuljahres

Unter anderem


End file.
